I Got Lucky!
by Epccjl
Summary: Sequel to Think of The Mail! The year is 2033 and we shall follow the lives of Faberry and Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everyone!

Here is the sequel to Think of the Mail! Yay are you excited? lol

A few things first before I get to the actual story:

This story will be a little different than the previous in that it might get a bit more serious from time to time just to shake things up a bit but I will try to keep it light and happy.

This is set in the year 2033. Our favourite girls are all growd up, married with children. SO this story will follow their lives as parents and wives.

There will also be the little flashbacks to fill in the time from where we last saw them. The first few chapters will be about introducing their children and what they have all been up to.

The title of this comes from an Elvis Presley song surprisingly called I Got Lucky from his movie Kid Galahad. Not that any of this is important I just felt the need to tell you some randomly pointless trivia. Though I think the song kinda fits the couples anyways…

Like before if you want to see anything in particular don't be shy and just let me know. I will try to incorporate any ideas you have.

One last thing I am now in my final year at Uni (YAY) so that means I have like a lot of work to do :( so the updates won't be as regular as before. I will try to post whenever I can but I can't promise anything. It might be an update a week...but that might change.

So hopefully you all enjoy this one as much as you did the last. It's a little daunting as sequels very rarely live up to the originals.

Anywho enough of my ramblings…on with the show!


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn was sitting in her small office, it was lunch time and she was still working. After graduating from NYU and getting business degree she and Mercedes started up their own company. Mercedes had gotten a degree in interior design and so the pair started M&Q Designs. They were doing pretty well for themselves in a very competitive field. They weren't famous designers or anything but they had a steady flow of clients and there was never a dull moment. The two worked really well together though they did have their moments, Mercedes was still a diva and Quinn would sometimes revert back to her high school ways.

Mercedes and Puck parted ways not long after Brittany and Santana's wedding. It wasn't a messy break up or anything, both knew that their relationship wouldn't last and that it was only just a high school romance. Puck had finally decided what he was going to do with his life. He and Finn decided that they would sign up for the army. Puck was now stationed in the South Pacific helping clean up after a natural disaster; Finn was still in the states helping to train knew recruits. Mercedes had met her husband Rick Phillips through her work, he was a builder. They got married and started a family. They have three kids Jason (14), Nate (12) and Lilly (4).

Quinn and Mercedes were both supposed to meet up with Santana in their lunch break but Quinn needed to finish up on some paperwork that needed to be sent off that afternoon so she stayed back to make sure it was done.

So Quinn worked away nibbling on some crackers when someone knocked on the office door. Sighing, she got up and unlocked the door. She was in no mood to deal with people right now, she just wanted to get her work done and maybe catch up with her friends. Though all thoughts of work and friends were gone when she opened her door and found her wife standing on the other side wearing a massive trench coat and sunglasses.

"Rach?"

"Hello Quinn, hope it's not a bad time?" She asked looking over Quinn's shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"Um…n-no…I was just finishing some paper work, honey why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well I could always go back if you don't want me here" Rachel replied

"No, no, no I didn't mean…I'm glad you're here, it's a nice surprise. Do you want something to drink? Coffee?" She asked as she led the brunette into the office and closed the door.

Rachel chuckled

"No baby I'm here for something a little more than coffee" Rachel smirked as she slowly began to undo the button of her coat.

Quinn swallowed hard

"O-Oh?"

Rachel nodded as she reached the final button

"Mercedes?"

"At lunch with San" Quinn quickly replied not taking her eyes off of her wife.

"Perfect" Rachel smiled as she slowly removed her coat and letting it fall to the ground.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as her eyes raked over her wife's body. The brunette was wearing a deep red lacy thong…and that was all.

"Oh wow" Quinn murmured

Rachel smirked as she took off her sunglasses and dropped them next to her coat.

"You like?" She asked

Quinn could only nod

Rachel slowly walked up to her wife and teasingly brought her hands up to rest on Quinn's hips.

"You're trembling" She noted

"Well…there's a gorgeous naked woman standing in front of me so I'm kinda on edge" Quinn replied not taking her eyes off of her wife's chest.

Rachel laughed and brought her hand up to Quinn's cheek and brushed her thumb along the blonde's cheek bone.

"Even after all these years?" she softly asked

Quinn just nodded

"Me too" The brunette replied before she brought their lips together.

Quinn moaned into the kiss as Rachel pressed her body up against the blonde's. Quinn brought her hands up to cup Rachel's breasts as Rachel slowly began to move them backwards towards Quinn's desk. Soon enough Quinn was pressed up against her desk and not really thinking about it she swept her arm behind herself to move the stuff off of her desk and out of the way. Unfortunately Quinn had forgotten that she had her computer. Needless to say she now had a broken computer on her floor.

"Fuck" Quinn hissed when the object crashed to the ground

"Leave it, there's nothing you can do now" Rachel told her as she made work of undoing Quinn's shirt and kissing her way down her neck to her collarbone.

Quinn ran her hands down Rachel's back and wrapped her hands around her thighs hoisting her up and then spinning her around so she was sitting on Quinn's desk. The blonde pressed her body tightly between the brunette's legs as she massaged her wife's thighs. The blonde gently pushed Rachel back to get her to lay down on her desk.

"OW! OW!" Rachel hissed then shot back up hitting Quinn in the face with her shoulder.

"OW! What was that?" Quinn yelled back rubbing her nose.

Rachel reached around and picked up several pens and pencils that were still on the desk. She quickly threw them somewhere on the floor.

"Sorry" She sheepishly replied

"It's ok…now, where were we?"

Rachel lent down and pulled Quinn on top of her, the blonde now straddling Rachel's hips kissed her way down the brunette's chest and captured her hard nipple into her mouth making Rachel moan. Quinn continued to pay loving attention to her wife's chest and then slowly made her way down her stomach and towards her hips while her hands quickly made their way down to removes her wife's underwear. Though this was becoming a bit tricky in their position so Quinn tried to move back a little bit more, unfortunately the desk wasn't as long as she had thought and in one final backwards movement Quinn fell off the end of the desk with a yelp. Rachel quickly sat up and looked over the edge.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…Rach this isn't working can we just do it on the floor?" Quinn asked as she stood up and rubbed her sore butt.

"But that wasn't part of your fantasy. You said you wanted to ravish me on your desk"

"I know…they make it look so much easier in the movies…But I'm horny so can we please just do it on the floor?" Quinn asked

Rachel just rolled her eyes and got up off of the desk and laid down on the floor.

"Well?" Rachel asked expectantly

"Oh, right" Quinn quickly scrambled over to her wife and returned to kissing her way up Rachel's thighs and removing the tiny scrap of material that were her panties.

Sometime later Rachel, now dressed in her trench coat helped Quinn clean up her desk and try and salvage her computer. Not long after Mercedes and Santana walked into the office and were a little surprised to find Rachel there. Mercedes looked at her friends suspiciously.

"What happened to your computer?" She asked

"Oh…um…well I…accidently knocked it off my desk" Quinn mumbled

Mercedes gave her a weird look while Santana just smirked

"Is that a new air freshener Quinnie?" she asked

Both girls blushed, Mercedes looked confused…then horrified

"Must you be so vulgar?" Rachel hissed

The Latina just cackled.

"You know it's pretty warm in here, Rachel aren't you hot in that big coat? Why don't you take it off?" Santana smirked

"Go away Santana" Rachel huffed.

~^~^~^~ The Berry-Fabray Residence ~^~^~^~

"Toby how many times do I have to tell you to put the toilet seat down?" A young teenaged girl yelled as she came out of the bathroom and into her brother's room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever Grace" he mumbled as he walked past her and headed down stairs.

"Toby can you check the letterbox and see if the mail has come?" Rachel asked her son as she passed him and headed to the kitchen.

Toby sighed

"God, do I have to do everything around here?" He mumbled to himself

"I heard that!" Rachel yelled back.

Toby sighed and walked out to the front yard to the mailbox. He was already in a bad mood today he had run out of hair wax and he missed basketball training because his coach had the flu. His mood only worsened when he saw Sofia Lopez-Pierce macking out with her boyfriend in his car outside their house. He didn't even bother to say hello to his mother when she pulled up in the driveway. He slammed the door when he went back inside.

"Hey, careful with the door" Quinn reprimanded him when she made it into the house shortly after her son.

"Sorry…mom did you check the store to see if they had my hair wax?" He asked hopefully

"Oh…sorry honey I forgot, I'll have a look tomorrow" Quinn replied

"MOM! I don't have enough for tomorrow" He squeaked

His voice was breaking and every now and then he would squeak making his mothers and sisters laugh.

"I said I was sorry. You know I do have a lot on my mind and thinking about your hair care is not my top priority"

"Well it should be! How am I supposed to get the chicks with crappy hair?" He asked

"Ok first of all you know how your Ma and I feel about you referring to girls and women as chicks so don't do it. Second of all you don't need any girls your only 15 and your hair is fine" Quinn replied

Toby groaned in frustration then stormed off into the living room and turned on the TV. Quinn just rolled her eyes at her son and moved into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Rachel at the counter preparing the food for dinner.

"Hey"

"Hey baby, good day at work?" Rachel smirked

"It was alright" Quinn replied.

"Only alright?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well…I did have this really hot naked woman come and see me today so that was a plus" Quinn smirked as she started to kiss her way down Rachel's neck making her giggle.

"Ugg god not in front of the children! Please!" Toby said as he entered the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Hey don't eat them you'll ruin your dinner" Rachel said

"Ma I'm a growing man I need food" he replied as he walked back into the living room.

"What is his problem today?" Rachel asked

"He's out of hair wax so you know…it's the end of the world" Quinn laughed

"He is obsessed with his hair and his guns…it's not healthy Quinn"

"I swear he reminds me of Puck every day. It kinda scares me a little actually"

"I know…god help us if he falls for a sexy blonde Head Cheerleader"

Quinn just slapped Rachel on the arm

"Hey"

"Not funny Rach"

"I'm sorry baby"

"So you should be and you will make it up to me tonight…with your tongue" Quinn smirked

Rachel just laughed

"Where are my baby girls?" Quinn asked as she began to help Rachel with the food.

"Um, last I checked Charlie was making Grace re-enact the Wizard of Oz in her bedroom." Rachel replied

Quinn chuckled; Charlie (Charlotte) was pretty much a mini-Rachel. Not only in the way she looked but the way she would act. She was only 8 years old and was a splitting image of Rachel and like Rachel she was tiny but had a big voice and personality. She was the baby of the family and was very much spoilt. Grace on the other hand was the oldest out of the Berry-Fabray children; she was 16 and was the total opposite to her sister. Though she did bear a striking resemblance to Rachel she was much taller than her Ma.

Where Charlie loved musicals and singing Grace loved sports she was the captain of the Soccer team and one of the most popular girls at school. Toby was the only one out of the three to be biologically Quinn's. Toby was pretty tall for his age, not as tall as Finn but pretty tall. He was also very sporty and was obsessed with his guns. Quinn was hesitant to have another child after Beth so Rachel had the first child, Quinn soon decided that she wanted the next and then after a few years Rachel wanted another. All three kids shared the same donor father, Quinn and Rachel wanted them to all be biologically related.

"I offered to play the part of Dorothy but I was deemed too old by my 8 year old daughter! Too old! Pfft I still get asked for ID" Rachel huffed

"Of course you do sweetie" Quinn giggled.

Later that night the Berry-Fabray family sat around the dining room table and had their tea. Charlie talked a mile a minute about anything and everything.

"Baby how about you eat your food before going into the acting abilities of your classmates ok?" Quinn suggested to her youngest.

Charlie sighed and did as she was told.

"SO Gracie how was school?" Rachel asked

"Fine"

"So nothing to report back?" Rachel asked with a bit of a smile

"Nope"

"How was your lunch date with Anthony?" Rachel giggled

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Lame…I mean who asks someone on a date during school hours? Not that I'm interested in him anyways" Grace replied

"Why not? I think he's sweet" Her Ma asked

"Because he's not my type" Grace mumbled looking a little uncomfortable

"Anyway I like someone else" she added

"Really? Who is the lucky guy?" Quinn asked

"It doesn't matter they already have a bo…they're already taken so it's pointless can we talk about something else please?"

Rachel looked suspiciously at her eldest daughter but said nothing, while Quinn didn't think anything of her answer.

"Ok…Toby what about you?" Quinn asked

"Nah…just the usual shi…stuff" he replied before shoving a massive amount of food into his mouth

Rachel and Quinn gave him a disapproving look at his almost language slip up.

After dinner they headed into the living room to watch a movie as their Friday night tradition.

"We're not watching The Wizard of Oz or the Little Mermaid again" Toby stated as she sat down next to his mother.

"I agree! Let's watch something else for a change" Grace replied as she sat next to Toby

Charlie and Rachel were sitting on the floor together, both pouting a little.

"Well what do you suggest?" Rachel asked

"That new one we got…you know the one with the killer dog" Toby answered

"Toby we're not watching that, it's not suitable for your sister"

"Well can't you and Charlie go into the other room and watch your movie and we can stay here and watch ours?" He asked

"Yeah, come on just this once" Grace added

"Oh fine, come on Charlie we can see were not wanted here" Rachel sighed as she got up and took her daughter's hand

"Guys" Quinn looked disapprovingly at her kids

"Well we didn't see you jumping in to their defence" Grace smirked

"So not the point" Quinn replied looking a little guilty.

"Well now we can watch the good stuff" Toby cheered.

The movie wasn't very good, the acting was poor and the plot was thin. But it did end up having a very hot lesbian sex scene in it. If Quinn wasn't so turned on by it she probably would have made them turn it off because her 15 year old son probably shouldn't be watching this, hell even her 16 year old daughter shouldn't be watching this. But unbeknown to Quinn she wasn't exactly the only one turned on by what was on the screen.

Halfway through the sex scene Rachel came into the living room effectively startling all three of them when she turned the main lights back on.

"What on earth are you three watching?" She asked when she saw the screen

They all wore matching blushes, Rachel chuckled and raised her eyebrow at her son. Toby looked confused then looked down and blushed even harder before grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. Quinn and Grace just laughed.

"Shut up" he wined

"Ok well I'll leave you three to continue watching…whatever it is you're watching. I just wanted to let you know that Charlie has gone to bed and I'm off as well so goodnight guys"

"Night Ma" Toby said

"Night Mama" Grace replied

"Night sweetie, I'll be up soon…I want to finish watching this" Quinn said

"I'm sure you do" Rachel mumbled to herself as she headed up the stairs.

Pretty much after the sex scene was over Quinn claimed she was tired so she said a quick goodnight to her kids and then rushed up the stairs.

"God could she be any more obvious?" Toby shuddered

Grace just laughed.

~^~^~^~ The Lopez-Pierce Residence ~^~^~^~

Santana came home early from work that day which was rare though she wasn't complaining. She even got home before Brittany. After getting out of her car she rolled her eyes then glared at Greg as Sofia jumped out of his car. Greg looked petrified when he saw Santana watching him.

"Ugg Ma could you not?" Sofia groaned

"I wasn't doing anything" She replied as she watched Greg pull his car out from the curb and drive away.

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know, inside I guess"

Santana nodded then slapped her daughter upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" She yelped

"I told you to not make out with that thing outside the front of the house in his car it makes you look trashy"

"Oh but it's ok when you and mom make out and practically dry hump in the driveway?"

"Yes because we're married" Santana simply replied with a grin before walking towards the front door.

Sofia rolled her eyes and followed her mother inside. Ben was sitting on the lounge with his comic books when Santana and Sofia entered the house.

"Hey buddy how was school?" Santana asked as she flopped down on the lounge next to her son.

"It was ok" He mumbled

"I'm going to my room don't disturb me" Sofia informed them

"Honey your already disturbed" Santana replied

"Uggg you're a terrible mother Ma!"

"Hey you left yourself wide open with that one Ducky" Santana laughed

"Whatever, let me know when the nice mother arrives home" Sofia replied before heading upstairs.

"Ma?"

"Yes baby?"

"I don't think you're a terrible mother"

"Aww thanks Benny…at least you love me" Santana smiled

"Did you try out for the football team today?" She asked

Ben sighed then shook his head

"Why not? I thought you loved football"

"I do…I did but I don't want to play it anymore" he replied looking a little sad.

"Benny did something happen?" She asked a little concerned

Ben just shook his head and continued to focus on his comic book.

"Buddy you know you can tell me anything"

He just nodded

Santana knew her ten year old son wasn't a very confident kid, he was small for his age and was a little scrawny and very sensitive but he was a sweet little boy and was the apple of Santana's eye. She and Ben were very close, whereas Brittany and Sofia were thick as thieves together.

"Ben come on, talk to me"

Then she saw it, his little bottom lip began to tremble and he was trying so hard to hold it in.

"Baby" she cooed as she wrapped her arm around her son.

At his mother's touch Ben began to cry.

"Shhh sweetie it's ok" Santana tried to comfort him.

She hated seeing her kids cry it always broke her heart when they were hurting.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Nobody likes me" Ben mumbled into his mother's shoulder

"That's not true Benny"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not. You're a sweet little guy and-"

"If it isn't true then how come I don't have any friends?" He cried

Santana was at a loss for words she didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

"They're just jealous ok? They don't know what they're missing out on" Santana replied.

She knew it was a stupid answer but she really had no idea what to do in this situation.

"I hate school and I hate football. I wish I was never born!" He yelled.

"Hey! Don't you say that ok? Don't ever say that." Santana now had a few of her own tears falling down her cheeks.

"I know its hard right now baby but you still have your family who loves you so much. And Aunty Q and Aunty Rachel and your Grandma and Grandpa we all love you ok so don't for a minute think that nobody likes you and don't ever wish that you were never born"

Ben just cried and nodded, Santana kissed his head and held him tight. After a while he calmed down and Santana led him to his room where he flopped on his bed a little emotionally spent. Santana headed over to Sofia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Santana did and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Oh it's you, I was hoping it was the other one." Sofia laughed but then stopped when she saw the look on her mother's face.

"Ma? Mami what's wrong?" She asked getting concerned

"It's your brother…he's just so…he's really upset because he thinks no one likes him and he has no friends" Santana sighed

"What?" Sofia asked a little shocked

"He just spent the last 20 minutes crying his eyes out"

"Poor Shorty" Sofia looked just as heartbroken as her mother did.

"Can you keep an eye on him for us? When you pick him up from school? See if anyone is giving him a hard time?"

"Yeah of course"

"Thanks Ducky" Santana smiled

Sofia lent over and gave her mother a hug. The two Latinas had a strange relationship. They constantly bickered and clashed due to their similar personalities but underneath it all they really did love each other. Sometimes it didn't seem like it but there was nothing Santana wouldn't do for her daughter and Sofia would do the same for her mother.

Sofia was obviously the oldest out of the two Lopez-Pierce children she was 16 and a splitting image of Santana. She may be biologically the Latina's but Brittany was the one who gave birth to her. Santana refused to be the one to get pregnant so they used her egg and a donor and Brittany carried the baby. After a few years Santana and Brittany decided to have another baby. So they used Brittany's egg and the same donor only this time Santana decided that she wanted to carry the child. Nine months later Ben was born.

Later that night Brittany finally came home from work with pizzas and soda for tea. Santana greeted her wife with a searing kiss at the door.

"Mmmm…not that I'm not happy to see you but what was that for?" The blonde asked

"Just needed to be done is all" Santana smiled as she helped carry the pizzas into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" Santana asked

"Good, Coach Sylvester called me again today though" Brittany giggled

"Again? God, don't you think after the fourteenth time she would get the hint?" Santana laughed

"She said something about wanting to test our blood for impurities because her test babies aren't working, I'm not sure what that means but she said you would know" Brittany replied

Santana looked confused then she laughed, Brittany stared at her waiting for an answer

"Ok, you remember our bachelorette parties?" Santana asked

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Brittany smirked

"Yeah well, you remember how we were all underage and me and Q managed to get us all in anyway?"

"Yeah"

"Well we kinda made a deal with Coach Sylvester and she was the one who managed to get us in and pay for all our drinks." Santana laughed

"What was the deal?" Brittany looked worried

"Well…you know Coach and her weird and wacky ideas…she…she wanted to take some of our blood so she could clone us in the future to make sure her Cheerios would always win. Me and Q weren't sure if she was joking but we did it anyways because come on? How on earth could she ever do that?" Santana continued to laugh.

Brittany looked shocked

"B-But she said she wanted to test my blood. How did she get my blood?" Brittany asked

Santana looked a little guilty

"Ok don't get mad….but I may have taken some of your blood while you were sleeping" Santana confessed

"What?"

"Babe, come on it was only like a few drops it was nothing and as if Coach could clone us with a few drops of blood."

"I don't believe this" Brittany looked horrified

"Britt, it's nothing to worry about ok? Besides we've got more important things to deal with"

"Like what?"

"Ben" Santana sighed and looked sad. She informed her wife about what happened that afternoon; it took everything for Brittany not to cry when she heard that her son was so unhappy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, wow got like a tone of story alerts lol…nice and also thanks :)

Just have to say episode 2x15….OMFG! Not gonna lie…I cried. So did not see that coming…I just wanted to hug Santana at the end :( Naya was frigging awesome!

Anywho, here is the next little chapter…hope you enjoy!

* * *

Quinn and Rachel lay in their bed on the Saturday morning basking in the after-glow of a night of really good sex when their bliss was interrupted by the shrill sound of the phone ringing.

"Uggghhh….who calls on a Saturday morning? Honestly?" Quinn grumbled as she got up from the bed and headed to the door.

"Baby as much as I love seeing your gorgeous naked body I don't think the kids will appreciate it." Rachel informed her wife with a giggle

Quinn looked confused then looked down to see that she was in fact stark naked.

"Oh…oops" Quinn blushed; she quickly grabbed her robe and then quickly headed to the phone.

Rachel lazily stretched and then got up. She picked up her and Quinn's discarded clothes from the night before and headed to the bathroom.

Grace walked down the hallway passing her sister's room where she could hear her already singing away to their mother's old song selections. She then headed down stairs and found her mom in the kitchen cooking pancakes.

"Morning Sweetie"

"Morning…did I hear the phone?"

"Yeah it was just people wanting to sell me something…bastards who calls that early in the morning to sell me anti-aging cream? Like I need that" Quinn scoffed

Grace smiled and opened her mouth to say something

"Don't even think about responding to that Gracie"

Her daughter just laughed.

"So what are your plans for today?" Quinn asked as she skilfully flipped a pancake.

Grace's eyes lit up a bit as she replied with a big smile

"I'm hanging out with Sofia"

"Oh? Doing what?"

"I don't know yet, probably just going to the mall or something"

"Ok, just don't spend too much money"

"Yes mom" Grace rolled her eyes.

It was noon and the house was pretty much empty. Grace had gone out with Sofia for the day and Rachel had taken Charlie to her dance lessons, Toby was still in bed. Quinn did a little bit of house work to pass the time but when it hit 1pm and her son still hadn't come down from his room Quinn decided to go wake the lazy boy up.

Quinn headed upstairs to his room and barged in…then screamed.

"OH my god! My eyes!" She yelled as she quickly covered her face with her hands

"Oh my god MOM! Don't you knock?" Toby shrieked as his face turned a bright red.

Quinn tried to run out of the room only to bump into the door frame. She finally made it out of the room after slamming the door shut behind her.

She stood in the hallway leaning against the wall in shock. Praying for the images of her son doing…that from her mind. She felt the need for a strong drink. Going against every fibre in her body Quinn hesitantly knocked on Toby's door.

"Honey are you decent? Or do you need some more time?" She asked

"You can come in" Toby sighed

Quinn braced herself before entering his room. She couldn't really look at him just yet so she focused on his bedside lamp…that was safe. Toby was mortified.

"I'm sorry baby" Quinn finally said with a bit of a laugh.

"It's not funny mom"

"Oh come on, it kinda is" She replied as she took a seat on his desk.

Toby refused to look at her, Quinn sighed

"Toby it's perfectly normal ok? I'd rather you do that to yourself then with a girl…or boy?"

Toby turned even redder, he didn't think that was possible.

"I'm not gay mom."

"Ok, ok…I'm just saying"

Quinn then noticed something on his bed and picked it up. It was an old, old, old magazine

"Where did you get this?" She asked

"Umm"

"Toby"

"I might have found it in the basement…there was like a whole box full I didn't think anyone would miss one" He replied

"You stole one of my Playboys? And it's the Drew Barrymore copy!" Quinn was horrified

"I didn't know"

"It clearly has my name written on it see! Property of Quinn Fabray!" Quinn stated as she pointed to the front cover.

"Honestly mom I wasn't really looking at any of the writing"

"You better not have gotten…stuff on this copy!" Quinn responded

"Oh ew, Mom!"

"It's a classic issue Toby! After her tragic death ten years ago this could be worth something and besides it was my favourite!" Quinn held the magazine tight to her chest like it was the holy grail or something.

"I'm sorry, I'll just use a different one"

"Oh over my dead body! Do you know how hard it was to get these back in the day for a Christian girl in Lima Ohio? Pretty damn hard that's how! Anyway your too young to be looking at these sorts of things." Quinn ranted

Toby just rolled his eyes and sighed

"Please don't tell Ma or anybody about this" He quietly mumbled

"Honey I tell your mother everything" Quinn replied

"Mom, please" Toby begged

"Fine…I won't say anything. But I don't want to catch you with my magazines again, ok?"

"Yes ok I won't touch your precious porn stash again"

"It's not porn! It's…it's…shut up!" Quinn huffed before storming out.

For the rest of the afternoon Toby and Quinn avoided each other. He spent most of the time in his room or outside, while Quinn was down in the basement…cleaning.

Rachel, Charlie and Grace arrived home late that afternoon. The youngest Fabray run up to her room to get changed while Rachel headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

"I think I might go outside and practice a few techniques" Grace told her mother

"Ok sweetie" Rachel replied

Grace headed down to the basement to get her soccer ball and the makeshift goal posts. She was a little surprised to find her mother down there sitting on the small couch surrounded by dozens of magazines. Quinn didn't even notice her daughter coming down the stairs she was far too busy…reading.

Grace looked at her mother with an amused look. She bent down to pick up one of the magazines and her eyes went wide as she saw what was on the pages. She quickly looked up at her mother who still hadn't noticed she was there; she then quickly stuffed the magazine under her top and tried to look normal.

"Mom!" Grace finally yelled to get her attention.

Quinn literally jumped out of the chair and turned a bright red.

"Gracie! Sweetie w-what are you doing here?" Quinn's heart was beating a mile a minute thanking the lord that Grace wasn't down here ten minutes ago otherwise that would have just been far too awkward.

"Well I do live here mom" Grace replied

Quinn rolled her eyes

"I meant down here in the basement"

Grace held up her soccer ball and the goals to answer her mother's question.

"What are you doing in the basement?" Grace then asked her mother

"Nothing!" Quinn quickly replied

Her daughter raised her eyebrow at her mother then smirked

"Does Ma know about your little porn collection?" Grace asked while laughing

"Why does every one keep calling it porn? It's not porn"

"Yeah sure it's not"

"Just…go and practice your soccer and let's just forget this ever happened ok?" Quinn asked desperately. She had told Rachel that she had gotten rid of the magazines when they moved to New York…that was nearly twenty years ago.

"Ok…but you might want to pack these away if you don't want Ma or anybody else to see them" Grace laughed

"Yes Mom" Quinn replied sarcastically.

Grace just laughed as she made her way up the stairs she quickly made a detour to her room and stuffed the stolen magazine under her bed before heading outside to practice.

~^~^~^~Lopez-Pierce~^~^~^~

Santana and Brittany spent the Saturday with Ben, Sofia was busy with Grace so the three went out to have some fun. The two women wanted Ben to enjoy himself after such a horrible night. They didn't really know how to deal with this type of thing. Sofia had no problems making friends or socialising in fact she was a bit of a flirt. They themselves never had to deal with what Ben was dealing with when they were his age.

In the end Ben had decided that he wanted to go bowling. It was Ben's shot so he grabbed his ball and lined himself up.

"Maybe we should talk to Rachel" Brittany suggested to her wife

"What about?'

"About Ben…I mean she knows what it's like to not have any friends" She softly replied

Santana just nodded.

"I don't get it B, he's a sweet kid, he's smart and ok yes he is a little sensitive and a little short for his age but he's still growing"

"I know"

"I just hate that he feels so alone"

"Me too, I don't like it when my kids are sad"

At that moment Ben came bouncing over with a big smile on his face.

"I did it! Did you see? I got a strike!"

"Well done kiddo and yes we did see" Brittany cheered and gave him a big hug.

"And now you and your Mami can see me wipe the floor with you two" Brittany added with an evil grin

"No fair mom"

"Yeahhh no fair!" Santana replied

Brittany just cackled.

~^~^~^~ Berry-Fabray Residence ~^~^~^~

It was a semi quite evening in the Fabray house that night. Charlie was practicing her scales with Rachel, Toby was playing some kind of video game, Grace was up in her room doing homework and Quinn was finishing off some paperwork. After finishing their singing lesson Rachel decided that she was going to make some fruit and ice-cream for everyone.

"Quinn honey can you go ask Grace if she wants any?"

"Yeah ok"

Quinn gathered her paperwork and took a detour to her room to put them in her briefcase before heading to Grace's room. She wandered down the hallway thinking about the new client at work when she entered her daughter's bedroom and when she did…she screamed.

"Oh god my eyes!"

"MOM!" Grace screeched

Quinn, for the second time that day ran out of her kid's bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Not again" She mumbled to herself as she leaned against the closed door. A few minutes passed before Quinn knocked on her daughter's door.

"Sweetie"

"Go away mom"

"Gracie I'm coming in ok?" Quinn sighed

She didn't get a response so she took it as a sign to enter the room. She wasn't sure how she managed to have this happen to her twice in one day, she suddenly had the urge to call her mother and apologise for all the times she had walked in on Quinn. Grace was mortified, more so then Toby was.

"Honey I…"

Quinn stopped when she noticed something on her daughter's bed it was slightly covered but she still noticed it. Grace tried to stop her from looking at it but Quinn was too quick and grabbed it.

"No wait mom!"

Quinn looked at the object and looked confused then looked at her daughter

"What is this? Steal mom's magazines day?" Quinn asked as she held up the Playboy

Grace looked away embarrassed

"I mean haven't you kids heard of the internet? Not that I want you to be looking at this type of stuff in the first place. But I don't want you to be using these either. They're vintage!" Quinn ranted

"I'm sorry" Grace whispered

"Damn straight you should be sorry. Baby if you wanted to look at naked women then…"

Quinn stopped, when realisation finally hit her.

"Wait…you were masturbating to my Playboys" She mumbled

Grace's cheeks were burning at this point. Quinn's eyes went wide as she looked at her daughter.

"Baby are you gay?" She asked softly

Grace couldn't help it, she quickly nodded then cried

"No, no, no sweetie don't cry" Quinn softly cooed as she crawled up onto her daughter's bed and sat next to her.

She wrapped her arms around Grace and kissed her forehead.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Quinn asked

"Because…mom you know I love you and Ma and Aunty B and Aunt Sanny but…I don't want this…I want to be normal" Grace cried

"Baby you are normal. Being gay isn't a bad thing" Quinn replied

"It is when I can't stop feeling like this"

"Like what?" Quinn was a little confused

"Feeling alone because I can't ever have the person that I want" Grace whispered

Quinn sat there for a moment letting everything her daughter said wash over her then she took a wild guess and asked.

"Sofia?"

Grace just nodded

"How did you know it was her?" she asked

"I just put two and two together; maths was always my strong suite. Also your eyes would always light up when you talked about her." Quinn answered

"Does she know?" She then asked

"No…no one does" Grace replied

"I'm sorry you had to go through this by yourself baby…but next time, get your own magazines"

Grace couldn't help but laugh at her mother.

"No I'm serious" Quinn replied with a serious look on her face indicating she was so not joking.

20 minutes later Quinn and Grace came down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey what took so long? Grace did you want ice-cream?" Rachel asked

"Rach can we talk for a minute?" Quinn asked and nodded for her wife to join her and Grace in the kitchen.

"What's up?" Rachel asked a little worried

"Grace" Quinn prompted her daughter

"Ma…I um…I need to tell you something and umm…" Grace looked at Quinn who smiled at her in support.

"Ma I'm gay" Grace finally said

Rachel stood there not moving and with an unreadable expression on her face

"Ma?"

"Rach?" Quinn asked a little concerned

"Is that it?" Rachel asked

The two other girls just nodded

"OH god. Don't do that! I thought you were going to tell me something horrible way to almost give me a heart attack." Rachel yelled then she shook her head and then her famous Rachel Berry smile appeared.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie" she finally said before enveloping her daughter in a big hug Grace couldn't help but let out a few sobs.

"I love you Gracie"

"I love you too Ma"

Rachel pulled out of the hug and used her thumb to wipe away the few tears that were falling down her daughter's cheeks.

"Can I have some ice-cream now?" Grace mumbled, making both of her mothers laugh

"Of course sweetie" Rachel replied

The brunette quickly moved about the kitchen to get the ice-cream while Quinn wrapped her arm around Grace's shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

~^~^~ Later that night ~^~^~

Rachel rested her head on her wife's stomach as the two laid in their big comfy bed. Quinn gently ran her fingers through the brunette's hair as the two watched the TV.

"You know I did not see that coming" Quinn quietly spoke

"What?'

"Grace being gay….I mean you would have thought we'd pick up on something like that?"

"Well…actually…sweetie I kinda always had a feeling that she wasn't exactly straight" Rachel replied as she sat up and look at her wife.

"Wha? Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn replied in shock.

"Because I…I don't know I just figured you'd seen the signs as well and I wasn't a hundred precent sure so I never said anything."

"What signs?"

"Well…I know this is a bit of a stereotype but she is the captain of the soccer team Quinn, she hates wearing dresses and she shares your weird obsession with Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

"That show is awesome Rachel. It's a timeless piece of art ok!" Quinn interrupted

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"Yes…Quinn I know…you tell me that every time they show the reruns. Anyway back to what I was saying Gracie never showed any interest in male celebrities and has never talked about any of the boys that she likes at school so I just assumed that maybe she was a little gay" Rachel finished.

Quinn sighed

"How could I have missed this? I'm a terrible mother" The blonde cried

"No you're not. You're a great mother, just because you didn't realise that your daughter is gay doesn't mean you're a terrible mother." Rachel replied as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

"It just means you have terrible…terrible gaydar" Rachel added.

~^~^~^~ The Lopez-Pierce Residence~^~^~^~

It had been a long and stressful day for Santana, she had just got home late again from work meaning she missed dinner with her family. It was pretty late when she did finally arrive home, her kids would be in bed by now. Santana had a love-hate relationship with her job. She loved what she did and the pay was good but the long hours and overtime was torturous on her family life.

The Latina dragged herself up the stairs and headed for her bedroom hoping at least that her wife was still awake. She wasn't. Santana sighed and quickly got changed and slipped into bed wrapping her arms around Brittany's sleeping form.

"Mmmmm your home" Brittany murmured

Santana smiled as she placed soft kisses to the blonde's shoulder

"I'm sorry I missed dinner"

"S'ok"

"I'll make it up to you. I'll be home all day tomorrow" Santana mumbled as she kissed her way along her wife's jaw

"You can make it up to me now" Brittany purred as she pulled her wife down for a kiss

Santana didn't waste any time, she whipped off her top and then Brittany's and went to work kissing her way down the blonde's chest and taking her hard nipple into her mouth making Brittany groan in pleasure. Santana quickly got rid of both of their pants and moved herself lower positioning herself in her favourite spot, between her wife's legs.

"San don't tease" Brittany wined as the brunette slowly dragged her tongue up the blonde's inner thighs.

The Latina chuckled before she dove right in taking Brittany by surprise making her cry out. Santana then thrust two fingers deep into her wife

"Oh god, baby don't stop"

Santana quickened her pace as Brittany withered beneath her.

"Mami?" a small voice called out causing both women to freeze, then panic, and then pray that this wasn't happening.

Santana quickly moved back up bringing the bed sheet with her and sat next to her wife covering them both up

"Yes baby?" Santana casually asked her son as she tried to discreetly wipe her mouth with the sheet.

"What were you doing?" He asked a little confused

Both women so did not want to be having this conversation with their son not now and not ever.

"Um…well…sweetie" Santana started

"Also why are you both naked?" He butted in

Both blushed

"Um…Benny why aren't you asleep in bed?" Santana tried to redirect this awkward moment they have found themselves in.

"I heard noises and went to see what it was, so what were you doing?" he asked again

"Honey your Mami and I we were…um…San a little help?" Brittany began to explain

Ben knew about sex, well he knew as much as most ten year olds knew about sex. Though his knowledge was mostly on heterosexual sex gained from accidentally watching something on TV and then having Sofia awkwardly explain it since both Brittany and Santana were out and probably would have grounded her for letting her brother watch it in the first place. So he basically knew what a man and a woman would do but seeing his mothers like that…well that was different.

"We were exercising!" Santana blurted out

Ben looked even more confused as did Brittany

"Exercising?" He asked not at all convinced

"Yep" The Latina replied trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this situation

"Grownups are weird" Ben mumbled to himself.

"Yes, grownups are weird." Brittany agreed as she looked at her wife with an amused expression.

"OK Benny you should get back to bed" Santana spoke up

"Are you going to keep exercising? Cause if you are then you need to keep it down I'm trying to sleep" Ben stated before turning around and closing the door and headed back to his room.

Brittany and Santana's jaws dropped open before they burst out laughing at their son's words.

"Oh my god that did not just happen!" Santana grumbled into her hands once the laughter died down.

"Exercising?" Brittany asked still laughing

"Shut up! It was the first thing that popped into my head. I didn't see you coming up with anything"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh

"Baby, he does know about sex you know" Brittany informed her wife

"What? He's ten! He can't know about that!" Santana was horrified

"Sweetie he knows…I think he was just confused because…well…you were…and I think he only knows about boy-girl sex so…"

"Oh god do you think we scarred him for life?" Santana looked at her wife

"Don't be silly. Now are you going to finish what you started?"

"I'm not finishing now! What if he comes back?"

"San! I'm horny, you can't just leave me now" Brittany complained

"Sorry babe I don't think I can. Not after that"

"Seriously? You're going to make me do it myself?"

"W-What?"

"Honey I'm getting off with or without you. So what's it gonna be? Cause if I have to do it to myself then I'm not going to be doing it to you as well" Brittany informed her

Santana just stared at her wife, the blonde just rolled her eyes and took care of herself. Santana's eyes went wide as she watched her wife.

"Ok, ok I'll do it!"

The brunette quickly moved Brittany's hand and went back to her original position. Brittany just smirked, then gasped and then prayed that Ben had gone back to sleep.

The next morning Santana wasn't proud of it but she kind of avoided her son in fear that he would ask more questions about last night. She wasn't too concerned about talking about sex with the boy but there is a difference to talking about sex and then having to explain why she had her head between his mother's legs. She just couldn't do it.

Sofia noticed her mother's weird behaviour and asked Brittany about it.

"Why is Ma acting all shifty?"

Brittany giggled

"She's just embarrassed"

"About what?'

"Well last night Benny kind of walked in on us"

Sofia looked confused

"Having sex" Her mother clarified

Sofia looked horrified at first then she burst out laughing

"Oh, poor Benny"

"Yeah, thank god it wasn't like the time you walked in on us last year" Brittany laughed

Sofia paled

"Yeah that took a lot of will power to get that image out of my head and thanks for bringing that up again Mom" She replied sarcastically then shivered in disgust

"I think she's worried that we scarred him for life"

"Well she should be worried! I was scarred for life!" Sofia replied

Brittany couldn't help but laugh

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had to go through what I went through Mom"

"Oh trust me honey I've been there"

Sofia raised her eyebrow

"I walked in on your Aunty Q and Aunt Rach once in the same position you found us in. Apparently its Rachel's favourite position" Brittany explained and then giggled

"Oh MOM! Now I have that in my head! Ahhhh no more talking about this!" Sofia yelled as she quickly ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback **_

_And baby makes three_

~^~^~ 2017 ~^~^~

* * *

It was a month before Brittany was due to give birth and a month and a half before Rachel was due. It wasn't planed that way it just sort of happened. Rachel and Quinn kept it a secret that they were planning on getting pregnant. They didn't want to tell anyone in case it didn't happen. Unknown to them and everyone else this is exactly what Brittany and Santana did as well. So when Brittany finally announced that she was pregnant after three months Quinn and Rachel reviled that they were also expecting.

Quinn and Santana, with the help of Judy had come up with the idea of taking their wives up to a cabin just outside of the burbs for a nice relaxing weekend to make sure they were comfortable and had a non-stressful few days. Well that's what they told them. In reality Quinn and Santana just needed a way to calm their wives down as they were starting to get on their last nerves. Brittany + Rachel + Pregnancy hormones = a world of bad.

Brittany's wild mood swings had Santana either in a joyful bliss of nothing but sex for a few days or had her hiding out in the basement to stay away from the blonde woman's wrath.

Rachel…well Quinn was at the end of her ropes. The poor woman couldn't do anything right. She was either being too clingy and overbearing or she was neglecting her wife…well according to Rachel anyways.

After the two women showed up on Judy's door step looking like two scared little girls Judy told them about the cabin and that they should take their wives up there for some relaxing and some fun.

The drive up to the cabin was…eventful to say the least. They had to stop every five minutes to use the restroom, they ended up making Santana pull over so she could get them food and also because they were pissed off about something and ended up making the Latina cry. Quinn felt for her friend and couldn't even bring herself mock her about it. So the two hour drive turned into a five hour trip.

They finally arrived at the cabin and as soon as they parked the car Rachel and Brittany headed straight for the bathrooms and then went to have a nap in their bedrooms leaving Santana and Quinn with all the baggage and in charge of making dinner. Because god forbid the crazy pregnant ladies didn't get their food.

"I can't take much more of this Q" Santana wined as they began to prepare the vegetables.

"I've still got an extra half a month to go!" Quinn wined back

"God, why can't they just give birth already? I want my loving wife back!"

"I'll say" Quinn agreed

"Maybe we should try to induce labour? I heard sex does that" Santana said hopefully

"Yeah well that only works when your wife will let you touch her" Quinn sneered

"Aww poor Quinnie, isn't the misses putting out for you?" Santana mocked

"Not lately" Quinn sighed

"I thought pregnant women were supposed to be horny all the time? I know I was when I was pregnant" Quinn added

Santana just shrugged

"Well the important thing is that Brittany is horny otherwise I would end up cutting a bitch"

"Yeah that doesn't help me at all"

"Geez if you're so worked up about it just rub one off yourself"

"San, you do realise that when the baby comes you'll need to talk like a respectable human being and not like a horny teenage boy?"

The Latina just flipped her off

"And anyways I tried that but Rachel caught me, then yelled at me accusing me of thinking she was fat and undesirable" Quinn sighed

"Shhhh" Santana hissed with her eyes wide in fear

"What?" Quinn whispered back

"I think…I think they're awake. I heard a noise" Santana whispered standing absolutely still

Quinn froze midway through cutting a carrot and held her breath

"What do we do?" The blonde asked

"OK here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to head out to the car and make a quick getaway while you stall the pregnant women. Ok go! It's every woman for herself Q!" Santana yelled as she ran out the back door.

She left a stunned and flustered Quinn standing alone in the kitchen still mid cut on that damn carrot, when Brittany and Rachel entered the room.

"Hey sweetie" Rachel smile

"Um…err…h-hi baby. Did you have a nice nap?" Quinn hesitantly asked

"Mmmhmm" The brunette replied

"Where's Sanny?" Brittany asked before she grabbed the carrot that Quinn still hadn't chopped.

"Oh…she…um…" Quinn dropped her knife and bolted out the back door before she finished her sentence.

Quinn so did not want to have to deal with an angry pregnant Brittany when she told her that her wife made a run for it. Rachel would probably have a go at her as well.

Rachel and Brittany looked at each other questioningly.

"Not gonna lie Rach, but your wife is a little weird sometimes"

"You don't know the half of it Britt" Rachel sighed before she grabbed the other carrot and started to chomp on it.

An hour or so later Quinn and Santana returned to the cabin sporting a few cuts and bruises, their wives were not impressed.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded

"Nothing" Quinn replied sheepishly

"Don't nothing me Quinn! You two had a fight again didn't you? Didn't you?" The brunette screeched making Quinn flinch

"We were just…playing around it was nothing I swear!" Quinn quickly replied

-40 minutes ago-

"You bitch you just left me there!" Quinn yelled as she pushed Santana over

"I said every woman for herself Quinn. It's eat or be eaten!" Santana yelled back as she got up and pushed the blonde.

The two girls then began to fight, kick, slap, hair pulling and there was even some biting.

-Present-

"I can't believe you!" Brittany yelled at a pitiful Latina who was sitting on the couch looking very much like a little girl getting scolded.

"Br-"

"Not I don't want to hear it Santana! Go get me some pickled onions!" She yelled before storming…or waddling off to their bed room and slammed the door.

Not five seconds later there was another door slamming as Rachel had stormed off to her room too. Leaving Quinn and Santana alone in the living room.

"Well this was a great idea to bring them up here" Santana said sarcastically

"You better get those onions San"

The brunette sighed and dragged her feet into the kitchen.

Quinn hesitantly entered her bedroom not knowing what type of Rachel she would find on the other side. Her wife was laying on the bed reading, Quinn sighed and fully entered the room.

"Hey' she hesitantly spoke and gave her wife a small wave and smile.

Rachel looked up from her book and smiled back as if the last five minutes didn't happen

"Hey sweetie, come join me" She said as she put her book down and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

For a split second Quinn thought it was some kind of trap or test but then she scolded herself for being paranoid and quickly moved to sit next to her wife. Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder while she gently rubbed her belly and sighing contently.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents. It's kinda scary" Rachel softly spoke

"You're going to be an amazing mom Rach" Quinn replied as she covered her hand over the brunette's and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think it's going to be a girl" She said after a beat

"Really? But you've been sure it was a boy since you found out you were pregnant" Quinn replied

"I know, but lately I just have this feeling that it's going to be a girl"

"But we don't have any girl names picked out because you were sure it was a boy"

"I know, that's why we need to come up with some…just in case"

"Ok well…I've always liked April…or Emily or Grace, or Hailey" Quinn replied

"Hmmm….how about Rachel Berry Jr?"

Quinn gave her the old 'are you fucking kidding me?' look. Rachel just laughed

"Oh Quinn, you should see your face. I'm kidding! I'm not that self-absorbed"

Santana took a few deep breaths and had to psych herself up a bit before she entered her room.

"I got you your onions" She blurted and held out the jar to her wife who was sitting on the bed.

Brittany looked at her wife for a few moments before she burst out in tears. Santana's eyes went wide, she quickly placed the jar on the side table then went to console Brittany.

"Baby don't cry"

"I…I…" Brittany tried to talk but she was overcome with tears she couldn't get anything out.

"Shh….it's ok" Santana cooed as she held the blonde and kissed her tears away.

"I'm…I…I don't want to be pregnant anymore! Sanny can we just not do this anymore?" Brittany sobbed

"We can't honey, it's too late now"

"But I don't want it! I'm always cranky and sleepy. My back hurts and I haven't seen my feet in so long and I miss them, you know? I'm always peeing and eating and I'm getting fatter and soon you won't want me anymore because I'll be all fat and saggy. The only good thing is that my boobs are huge and I know how much you love boobs but they won't be like that for ever and then you'll leave me because I'll be fat with small boobs!" Brittany ranted as she cried

"Britt…I'm never going to leave you. I love you I always will. You could be as big as a house with tiny boobs and I'll still love you" Santana replied

"A house?" Brittany asked horrified

"You think I'm as big as a house?" she yelled pulling away from her wife

"W-wha…what no! I…I didn't me-"

"Oh it's all coming out now! It's nice to know what you think of me. Why don't you just go find some skinny bimbo with massive boobs if I'm so fat!" Brittany yelled as she got up and stormed out.

Santana sat there so…so confused. How Brittany went from ok to crying to scary pregnant lady in all of a few minutes the Latina had no idea.

Santana went across the hall to Quinn and Rachel's room and knocked on the door. After Quinn told her to come in she flopped onto the bed with a dramatic sigh.

"What did you do now?" Rachel asked

"What makes you think I did something?" Santana asked a little offended

"Because it's you" The brunette replied

Santana glared at her

"You're lucky you're with child Berry" She grumbled

"What happened?" Quinn asked sympathetically

"I honestly don't know. I went to give her, her onions but then she just burst out crying and talking about boobs and how she thought she was fat and how she missed her feet and then she yelled at me and now I'm here"

"Why would she yell at you?" Rachel asked

"Because she misunderstood, I told her that I would still love her even if she was as big as a house an-" Santana replied

"Oh for crying out loud San you never say that to a pregnant woman even if it is true!" Quinn said, then quickly regretted it.

Quinn and Santana's eyes went wide in fear as they hesitantly looked at Rachel. The small brunette slowly looked at her wife with a look that could almost scare Sue Sylvester

"You think I'm fat?" She asked coldly

"NO!" Quinn quickly yelled. Santana shook her head too.

Moral of the story is, never say the word fat while a pregnant woman is in the room. Needless to say both Quinn and Santana learnt their lesson as they were forced to share the couch in the living room as they were not welcome in the comfy beds with their wives.

The next morning Santana woke up with a pair of feet in her face and a stiff back

"Uggh Q get your skanky feet out of my face!" She grumbled as she pushed the offending feet out of her way. Effectively pushing the blonde off the couch and onto the floor.

"OW! Bitch" Quinn yelped.

The two women found Brittany and Rachel in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Quinn. Hey I made your favourite" Rachel smiled brightly at her dishevelled wife and gave her a big kiss on the cheek before she leaned into the blonde's side to rest her head on Quinn's shoulder

"Um…ok thanks honey" Quinn smiled back

From what she could gather happy-overly-touchy-feely-Rachel was here, Quinn prayed that she would stay…at least till lunch time.

Rachel sat Quinn down at the kitchen table and placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of the blonde and sat down next to her. She rested her head on her hands as she watched Quinn. The blonde eyed her wife cautiously, she was a little freaked out, Rachel had her creepy stalker look on her face mixed with her Rachel Berry smile. Quinn also hated it when people watched her eat.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and peppered her face with kisses

"You're so sexy in the morning San, I love you, I love you, I love you" She mumbled between kisses.

"Err…I love you too baby" Santana replied

Brittany gave her a big bright smile then dragged her over to the table next to Quinn and placed her plate in front of the Latina.

"Ok I'm just going to say it…what's going on here?" Santana asked

"Well…Brittany and I had a little chat this morning about recent events and we both agreed that she and I have maybe…on occasion possibly have over reacted to some situations and have made things difficult for you both" Rachel explained

Santana and Quinn couldn't agree more but dared not say anything.

"It's the hormones and we're really sorry for the way we have been acting these last few months" Rachel added

"We really love you guys for putting up with us" Brittany said as well.

Surprisingly the rest of the day was incident free, there was no crying, no yelling, no cold shoulders or silent treatment, and Quinn and Santana were in heaven. Rachel and Brittany made lunch for their wives and the couples just enjoyed their time together. That was until, the universe decided that Quinn and Santana had had enough of a good and peaceful couple of hours.

Quinn and Rachel were in the kitchen; Rachel was making herself a sandwich while Quinn helped clean things up. Santana and Brittany were in the living room the blonde resting her aching back while the brunette tried to start a fire.

"So I was thinking that tonight…I could run you a nice hot bubble bath with candles and feed you chocolate covered strawberries" Quinn smirked as she wrapped her arms around her wife and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Rachel smiled and chuckled

"Quinn Fabray are you trying to seduce me?"

The blonde giggled

"Yep…is it working?"

Rachel just nodded

"Score!" Quinn replied and did a little fist bump making Rachel laugh even louder

The girls were interrupted by a panicked Latina running into the kitchen, white as a ghost

"San what's?"

"Her water broke" She managed to mumble

Both set of eyes widened in shock, all three just stood there not knowing what to do

"Santana!" Brittany screamed from the other room.

This woke the girl up as she quickly ran back to her wife.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Quinn…what do we do?" Rachel began to panic

"Um…um…go get some towels and…um…water she'll need water, I'll call the ambulance." Quinn replied as she grabbed her phone

Rachel quickly ran off to get the towels.

~^~^~ An Hour Later ~^~^~

Brittany laid there screaming in pain with a death grip on Santana's already broken hand. Quinn was trying to calm the blonde down, while Rachel looked on horrified.

"I want the drugs! Quinn I'm having the drugs!" Rachel kept rambling as she clung to her wife's side.

"Ok Britt just keep breathing the ambulance will be here soon just keep breathing!" Quinn instructed

"I don't want to be pregnant Quinn I can't do that!" Rachel continued

"Rach baby you're not helping…go get some more water for Brittany ok?"

"Ok…ok I can do that" Rachel hurried off to the kitchen

"Sanny it hurts so bad" Brittany said through gritted teeth

"Trust me I feel your pain" Santana mumbled as she tried not to move her hand

"You don't feel anything! Where the hell is that fucking ambulance?" Brittany screeched

Santana and Quinn looked at the blonde in shock, she never swore like that.

"How far apart was that contraction to the last?" Quinn asked the brunette

"Um…I think maybe 12 minutes"

"I have the water!" Rachel yelled as she rushed back into the living room

"Good work sweetie" Quinn replied

Another ten minutes later Brittany was hit with another contraction, thankfully with this contraction brought the ambulance with them. Quinn rushed to the door to let them in. In a blurred rush they managed to get Brittany and Santana into the ambulance, Quinn grabbed Rachel and her keys as they jumped into the car to follow them to the hospital.

Not long after they arrived Brittany was in the last stages of her labour and was ready to push.

"Ok Brittany on the next contraction we want you to push alright?" The doctor instructed

Brittany just nodded.

"Ma'am we really should get your hand looked after" The male nurse instructed Santana

"I'm fine!" She yelled and glared at him.

Brittany felt the contraction coming and clamped down on Santana's hand and everyone heard a sickening crunch. The Latina gritted her teeth in pain but refused to let go of Brittany.

Quinn and Rachel sat in the waiting room, the blonde sitting in the uncomfortable chairs while Rachel paced the floor.

"Ok Brittany, you're doing really well, we need you to push really hard ok sweetie?" The midwife coached

"I don't wanna!" The blonde woman cried

"Britt…baby you can do this. Ok you're doing so well, it's almost over"

"Shut up Santana! This is all your fault. You did this to me!" Brittany yelled

"Honey I know you're in a lot of pain but I think it is safe to say that I am not the one who did this to you"

"Ok the baby is crowning" The doctor interrupted the two women.

"Really?" Santana asked

"Yep, so Brittany you need to give us some really big pushes now"

Santana, somewhat curious by nature, in a moment of insanity decided she would take a look. The brunette moved to see the first glimpse of her child…big mistake.

"OH GOD! Shouldn't have looked…shouldn't have looked" Santana mumbled to herself as all the colour drained from her face.

The few nurses and the doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the poor woman but they soon stopped when they heard a loud thud.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled

"It's ok, she'll be fine she just fainted." The doctor informed her

The male nurse from before went to go look after Santana while Brittany began to push again

"She can't miss this!" The blonde yelled

Rachel was still pacing the floor and it was driving Quinn insane

"Rach! Please will you sit down?"

The brunette quickly obeyed

"Sorry"

"No…I'm sorry I yelled but you were making me dizzy."

"This is just so surreal…I mean Brittany's having a baby…Brittany and Santana are going to be parents" Rachel replied

"I know…and soon that will be us in there" Quinn added

"Oh god, don't remind me. Quinn I want the drugs! I want them all…I can't do pain!" Rachel panicked

"All right sweetie, I'll make sure you're as high as a kite" Quinn giggled

"Thank you" Rachel sighed as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder

"Oh crap!" Quinn yelled

"What?"

"I almost forgot, I need to call my mom" Quinn replied

After a few minutes Santana was awake again and back at Brittany's side.

"Brittany you're doing excellent and now we just need one more big push and then this little girl or guy will be in your arms ok, you ready?" the doctor asked

Brittany nodded; Santana kissed the blonde on her forehead and whispered 'I love you' as Brittany pushed. Then just like that, they heard it. One of the most beautiful sounds Brittany and Santana had ever heard.

"Congratulations mommies, it's a girl" The doctor smiled at the two women.

Brittany sighed in relief and exhaustion. Santana couldn't help the few happy tears that began to fall.

"Would you like to do the honours?" The nurse asked holding the scissors to Santana.

The Latina just nodded and took the scissors in a shaky hand. After cutting the chord and not fainting Santana moved back to Brittany's side as the baby was taken away to get cleaned and checked.

"Ma'am we really need to have a look at your hand, we can take you up to radiology, get a quick x-ray and you'll be back as soon as you know it." The male nurse spoke

"I said I'm fine" Santana replied

"Really?" He asked not at all convinced as he looked at her right hand.

Santana followed his gaze and was a little shocked at what she saw. All four fingers were not how fingers should look. It was like a mangled mess. The Latina's eyes went wide and she looked like she was going to faint again.

"Come on, your wife still needs to pass the placenta and get stitched up, you can go get the x-ray and get plastered up then be back before you know it to see your daughter"

Santana couldn't help but smile

"I have a daughter" She whispered still unable to believe it

"Yes you do and I'm sure she would want her mommy to have her hand looked after"

Santana just rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'll go but I need a moment with Britt first"

"That's fine"

Santana moved over to her wife and brushed away the few strands of hair that were covering her eyes.

"Hey Chicken" The brunette softly whispered

Brittany gave her a soft smile

"Hey Bubbles"

"I'm so proud of you" Santana beamed and kissed Brittany on the lips.

"So tired" she mumbled

"I know sweetie"

"I don't want to go to sleep before I see her"

"She's just getting cleaned up, you'll get to hold her soon"

"We have a daughter Sanny" Brittany smiled

"I know" Santana couldn't help but smile as a few more tears began to fall.

"Alright ladies, here is you beautiful and healthy baby girl" The midwife whispered as she came over to them.

She handed the baby to Brittany's waiting arms, the blonde could hold back her massive smile and her own tears.

"She looks like you San" She whispered

Santana was speechless; she just looked at her little girl in utter wonderment and love. She hesitantly reached out and gently grazed the tiny cheek of her daughter.

"She's perfect" The brunette whispered.

After a few moments with their baby, she was taken up to the nursery while Brittany was cleaned up and taken to her own room. Santana had left to get her hand fixed up. On her way back from getting it plastered Santana headed to the waiting room to find the rest of her family.

Rachel was fast asleep on the chairs while Quinn was flipping through a magazine. She briefly looked up and saw the Latina walking towards them with a massive grin on her face. Quinn quickly got up and met her halfway.

"It's a girl" Was all Santana said before Quinn engulfed her into a big hug

"I have a niece?" The blonde asked with a matching grin

"Yep"

Quinn quickly went to wake her wife up to tell her the good news.

"Rach, sweetie wake up!"

"Hmm, what?" she mumbled

"It's a girl!" Quinn practically yelled

Rachel bolted up as fast as a pregnant woman can and ran over to the Latina and wrapped her into a big hug

"Oh my god Santana congratulations!" she yelled

"Thanks Berry"

"How's Brittany?" The brunette asked

"Good, she's been moved into her room while I had to get my hand fixed" She replied then showed them her bandaged arm

"Oh my god" Both women gasped

"Three broken fingers, two fractured metacarpals and a hairline fracture to my wrist" Santana reported

"Wow…Oh I called mom, she'll be here soon" Quinn replied

"Thanks Q. Well I better get back to Britt and you know…go see my daughter" Santana grinned

"Aww Sanny you're a mommy now" Quinn cooed

"It'll be your turn soon" She replied before quickly turned around and sprinting off to find her wife.

"Wait! What's her name?" Rachel asked but it was too late Santana was already gone

Santana quietly entered her wife's room, the blonde was asleep on the bed so the brunette moved to sit next to her in the spare chair and took her hand into her own, well the one that wasn't broken. At the touch Brittany began to stir, she smiled when she saw her wife looking back at her.

"Hey"

"Hey…oh my god Sanny your hand"

"It's nothing, I'll be fine"

"I'm so sorry" Brittany replied looking so sad at the fact that she had hurt her wife

"Hey its nothing compared to what you just went through"

"But that's your sex hand" Brittany replied

Santana couldn't help but laugh

"Babe, it'll be healed by 8 weeks"

"8 weeks?"

"Yeah…anyways it's not like we could have sex even if my hand was ok"

"Why?"

"Didn't the doctor tell you?" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head

"Oh, well because there was a bit of tearing they said that you couldn't have sex for at least six to eight weeks"

"WHAT? No one told me this! That's…that's…San that's not fair!" Brittany pouted

"I know sweetie but look at it this way that's eight weeks of built up tension and when we can have sex again it will be spectacularly bind-blowing" Santana grinned

Brittany couldn't help but smile at that

"I told Rach and Q, Judy will be here soon. I'm guessing Quinn will let everybody else know" Santana informed her.

"Good, because I think I left my phone at the cabin" Brittany replied

Just then a soft knock at the door alerted them that the nurse was back and with their baby. The women quietly entered the room and picked up the baby and went to hand her over to Santana, but the Latina was hesitant to take her.

"I don't want to crush her" She softly mumbled

"Don't worry hon you won't" the nurse smiled

"But what if I drop her? I've only got one good hand"

"Sanny don't be silly" Brittany giggled

"How about you take a seat next to your wife and then you both can hold her?" The nurse suggested.

Santana nodded so Brittany moved over a bit to make room for Santana to sit beside her. The nurse came around to the brunette's side and gently placed the baby into her arms.

"Just make sure you support her head" she softly reminded her

Santana couldn't take her eyes off the little girl in her arms. Brittany wrapped her arm around the Latina and kissed her on the cheek before she lent down to kiss the tiny Latina in her arms.

"Have you two thought of a name yet?"

Brittany and Santana looked at each other than at their daughter and nodded.

After a while of bonding with their little girl the nurse showed Brittany how to breastfeed and what to expect with a newborn once this was done they were allowed to have some visitors.

Quinn, Rachel and Judy were the first to arrive. The three Fabray women quietly entered the room. Rachel had apparently raided the gift shop and went a little overboard with the massive flower bouquet with balloons as well. There were also several little stuffed toys in a basket along with different baby accessories. Santana rolled her eyes at the girl but couldn't help but smile at her.

Feeling more confident in holding the baby, Santana got up and moved closer to the three women.

"Oh my gosh Santana, Brittany she is so precious" Rachel spoke first

Santana beamed proudly

"She's gorgeous" Quinn whispered

"I'm so proud of you girls" Judy added

"What's her name?" Rachel asked

Santana looked over at Brittany and the two girls shared a smile.

"It's tradition in my family for the first daughter born to have her grandmother's or mother's name as her middle name" Santana started

"So we would like to introduce you to Sofia Judy Lopez-Pierce" Santana smiled brightly

Judy let out a small gasp, Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"San…Britt…I…" Judy was at a loss for words.

Santana just smiled bashfully as she handed the little baby over to a very surprised but touched Judy.

"It's what Britt and I want" She quietly told the older woman.

"I'm not going to cry…not going to cry" Judy mumbled though clearly she was on the verge of tears.

Then little Sofia yawned and it was the most adorable thing ever…Judy cried.

Everyone had their turn in holding Sofia and there were lots of photos taken. After the three Fabray's left Mercedes and Tina arrived to meet the newest member of the Pierce family and like everyone else they were totally charmed by the little girl.

It was getting late and visiting hours were over, Brittany and Santana were sitting up in the hospital bed with Brittany holding their daughter in her arms.

"I can't believe we have a baby" Brittany cooed

"I know"

"We're going to be ok right?" Brittany asked

"What do you mean?"

"As parents"

"Of course we are. Britt you're going to be the awesome fun mommy and I'm going to be the badass mommy who will kick the ass of any boy or girl who even tries to go near of little girl"

Brittany just quietly laughed to herself. There was a soft buzzing from the side table, Santana quickly picked up her phone and read the new message.

"It's from Coach Sylvester" Santana looked a little shocked

"What's it say?'

"You think giving birth is hard? Try having to witness Shuester weep like a little girl over the birth of the next generation of mouth breathers, that's hard! Congratulations Sandbags and Blondie I expect that little girl to be at the top of the pyramid by next year." Santana read the message.

Brittany and Santana just laughed at their old coach.

"She needs a nick name"

"Who Coach?"

"No, Sofia. I'm Chicken, your Bubbles…she needs one too"

"Hmmm….how about Worm or Bug or Fish Sticks?" Santana suggested

Brittany scrunched up her face at that.

"Froggy?"

Brittany shook her head

"No?" Santana laughed

"No" Brittany replied

After a few moments of silence Santana spoke up again

"How about Ducky?"

Brittany sat there a few seconds thinking it over

"I love it" She beamed at her wife, making Santana smile too

"She's our little Ducky"


	5. Chapter 5

Seems like forever since I last updated, sorry chickens. Stupid Uni getting in the way. Who knew becoming a teacher would be so much work? Damn kids better appreciate it! Anywho…here is the next part and there will be another little flash back afterwards.

Thank you for you reviews (Kee 'em coming!) Love hearing what you all think, remember if there is anything you want to see in the flashbacks don't hesitate to ask.

This is a bit of a filler chapter, but it's kinda like a set up for things to come.

Also there will be some drama and angst on its way…dun, dun, dunnnnn!

* * *

~^~^~ A Week Later ~^~^~

Grace and Sofia were sitting on the living room floor of the Pierce house doing their homework. Ben was upstairs in his room while Sofia's mothers were still at work.

"So Gracie I think it's time we get you a boyfriend." Sofia said as she flipped through her text book.

Grace couldn't help but begin to feel uncomfortable, she didn't bother to reply.

"Ok hottest guys in school, go" Sofia asked looking expectantly at Grace

"Um…I…well I guess Jack is ok and…um…Anthony"

"Hmm Anthony is ok but he's not hot though and he's kind of a dork, no offence I know you guys went on that weird lunch date thing but I guess Jack is alright, not as fine as Greg though" Sofia rambled

"Yeah I guess" Grace answered not really all that interested

"Why don't you ask him out?"

"Who?"

"Jack"

"Nah…he's not really my type"

Sofia looked at her friend a little confused. She never really understood her sometimes. She never talked about boys but never showed any interest in anyone in general. She had her suspicions that maybe Grace wasn't all that straight but she didn't want to push the girl she was waiting for her to open up herself. Though a little nudge in that direction couldn't hurt, it's why she continually brought up this subject.

"Well then what is your type? I mean come on Gracie your 16, your smoking hot, you could have anyone and you're telling me no one catches your eye?"

"I don't know, can we talk about something else? We need to finish this project for History" Grace replied not making eye contact with her friend.

Sofia sighed and placed her hand on top of Grace's.

"Gracie" She said softly "It's ok"

The other girl tensed up

"I don't know what you're talking about" She mumbled and took her hand away from Sofia's

"You know you can tell me anything" Sofia whispered moving closer to the girl

"Don't" Grace murmured

"Grace"

Grace quickly got up and began to pick up her stuff and shove them into her bag.

"I gotta go, I'll see you at school" she mumbled before she practically ran out of the house.

Sofia sighed.

Grace went straight to her room when she got home, not even bothering to say hello to her brother and sister who were sitting in the living room watching TV. She flung her bag over by her desk and flopped onto her bed.

Not long after, Sofia made her way through the Fabray house, not even bothering to say hello to Toby or Charlie she walked up the stairs and headed for Grace's room.

"Hey…you left your text book at my place" Sofia said as she made her way into the girl's room.

Grace didn't respond she just looked down at her lap as she absentmindedly played with the loose thread on her quilt. Sofia climbed onto the bed and sat across from Grace, she took a hold of her friend's hands, and she was glad that she didn't pull away.

"You" Grace finally whispered

"Huh?"

Grace took a deep breath

"You're my type" she replied still unable to look at her friend

"As in girls?" Sofia asked

"As in…you flirt with me, you know that right? And I know it doesn't mean anything for you and I try not to let it affect me…I like girls, but more specifically I…I like you…I'm in love with you" Grace whispered that last part.

Sofia sat there a little shocked, she always knew that Gracie was either gay or bi and obviously she would have no problem with that but she had no idea how her friend really felt about her.

"Gracie" Sofia began to speak

"No…y-you don't have to say anything I don't want you to say anything. I know…ok I know you don't feel the same and that you never will I know this and I know it's just something I have to get over" Grace rambled

Sofia just sat there not knowing what to say

"I don't want things to be weird between us" Grace whispered

"Gracie look at me…please?"

Hesitantly the girl complied

"I'm glad that you told me that your gay, honestly I think I've known that for a while…as for the other thing…I…I'm sorry if I led you on I never mean-"

"No you…this is just me ok I wanted it to mean more" The brunette interrupted

"Even so…you're right I do flirt with you, but I flirt with everyone. I guess I never really thought about how that might affect you or others"

Silence fell over the two girls

"Are we still good?" Grace hesitantly asked

Sofia smiled brightly at her friend

"Of course we are. You're my bestie"

Grace gave her a small smile in return. The Latina moved so she was sitting next to Grace and wrapped her into a hug. Still mid hug Sofia couldn't help herself so she asked.

"Wait this isn't turning you on or anything is it?"

"Sofia" Grace whined

The Latina just laughed

"I'm just making sure…but is it? Because I'm not hearing you deny it" She chuckled

"Shut up" Grace giggled

Quinn came home before Rachel that day, which was rare. The blonde headed to the kitchen to grab a drink then went into the living room to greet her kids.

"Hey guys how was school?"

"Mediocre" Charlie sighed

Quinn couldn't help but smile at her little girl. She was such a mini-Rachel.

"It was fan-friggin-tastic!" Toby smiled

"Oh? And why is that? You usually hate school" Quinn asked a little suspicious

"Because I finally got Olivia to go out with me" he replied with a smirk

"I thought you liked Melanie?" Quinn asked

"What? No she's dog ugly but Olivia is super fine"

Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Toby do we need to have Mama bring out her feminism Power Point display again?" Quinn asked

"Says the woman who has a box full of magazines that objectify women" He replied

Quinn did not look impressed.

"Please do continue, you're just digging yourself into a bigger hole and you won't be seeing Olivia or any girl for a long time"

Toby sighed and folded his arms across his chest

"And don't sulk" Quinn added

"Boys are so immature" Charlie sighed

Quinn couldn't help but giggle

"Uggh I hate being the only dude in this family" Toby whined as he grabbed the TV remote and began to channel surf.

"Boys can be so over dramatic as well" Quinn added

"That's why when I grow up I'm not getting married to a boy" Charlie announced

Quinn raised her eyebrow at that

"No? Then who will you marry?"

"I don't know mommy but I will let you know when I meet the right person for me. They will need to share my passion of singing and dancing and will have to learn to accept my celebrity status as a Broadway star. But of course according to my plan I won't be married till I'm 30" Charlie informed her mother

"Well ok baby if that's the plan" Quinn replied a little amused

"Yep…and then I will have four children Dorothy, Maureen, Mark and Jonathan" Charlie nodded

"And a dog named Toto" She quickly added

Quinn just smiled at her little girl.

"Hey where's your sister?"

"Upstairs…with a girl" Toby smirked

The colour drained from Quinn's face then she bolted up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell mom that it was just Sofia?" Charlie asked

"Because short stuff I am a badass and I'm a brother meaning it's like my job to get my sisters into trouble" He replied

Charlie looked horrified

"You wouldn't do that to me though? Right?" She asked

Toby just laughed

Quinn practically ran up the stairs and barged into Grace's room prepared for the worst. What she walked in on was Grace and Sofia doing their homework.

"Oh…um…hi girls" Quinn slightly blushed and a little out of breath

"Mom? What's up?" Grace asked a little suspicious of her mother's odd behaviour

"Oh you know…just…wanted to say hi…so…hi" She answered then quickly turned to leave

"Not gonna lie Gracie but Aunty Q is a little weird sometimes" Sofia said once Quinn had gone

"You don't know the half of it Sofia" Grace sighed.

~^~^~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~^~^~

The family of four sat around in the living room eating Chinese takeout and watching some cartoon movie that Ben wanted to watch. The two kids sat on the floor while Brittany and Santana sat together on the couch. The blonde had her legs draped over Santana's lap.

"How was school Benny?" Brittany hesitantly asked

"Fine" he mumbled

The two women shared a concerned look but didn't press it any further

"And you Ducky?" Santana asked her daughter

"Meh…same old, same old. Though Gracie finally came out to me today" Sofia informed her mothers

Santana nearly choked on her food.

"What?"

"Grace is gay Ma" Sofia explained like she was talking to a simpleton.

"Gracie? H-How did…I mean…what?" The Latina asked.

"Really Ma? You didn't know?" Her daughter asked

Santana shook her head

"Geez Ma what kind of lesbian are you when you can't even spot your own kind?"

"Well no one else knew! Right?" Santana defended then looked at her wife and her son hoping they would back her up

"Well I kinda knew" Brittany muttered

"Yeah even I knew Ma" Ben added

Santana looked at her family in shock

"And what? No one thought to tell me?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better Aunty Q didn't know either" Sofia replied

"Unbelievable" Santana muttered to herself.

Her family just giggled at her as the older Latina pouted and shoved food into her mouth. Sofia stopped laughing and turned a little serious.

"She did say something else though"

"What?" Brittany asked

"She um…she kind of told me that she was in love with me"

Both women and even Ben looked a little shocked.

"What did you say to that?" Brittany asked after getting over the shock

"Well I didn't really know what to say. I don't want to hurt her feelings but I don't want to give her false hope either. I just told her that I love her as my best friend." Sofia replied

Brittany gave her daughter a sympathetic look

"That's probably the best thing you could have said Ducky."

"Ok just so were clear no one knew about that? Right? I'm not the only one in the dark again? Right?" Santana asked

Sofia and Brittany just rolled her eyes while Ben tried not to giggle at his Ma.

After dinner Brittany and Sofia cleaned up the dishes while Santana went up to Ben's room to have a little chat with him hoping he would open up a bit more and tell her what was going on. Ben sat at his desk drawing in his sketch pad. Santana softly knocked on his door and went to sit on the boy's bed.

"Hey Benny, whatcha drawing?"

"My new super hero" He replied without taking his eyes off of his work.

"What super powers does this one have?" Santana asked

"Well he can grow really big and is stronger than Batman, Superman and Spiderman combined"

"Wow, that's pretty strong"

"Yeah, Ma what colour should his cape be?" He asked as he turned around in his chair and showed her his drawing.

Ben was a very skilled artist and was far more advanced than normal for his age group.

"Hmm….how about purple?"

"Purple's a girl's colour Ma" He replied

"Colours don't have genders sweetie"

"Well, he can't have purple because that's the colour of your cape"

"My cape?" She asked a little confused

Ben nodded then flipped through his book to a page with two female heroes drawn on it, above the one with brown hair was her name Amazing S and next to her was a blonde hero called Super B, they were obviously both of his mothers. They were dressed in what looked like their old Cheerio's uniforms but Santana's was blue, purple and white. Brittany's was every colour of the rainbow. Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable her son was and how proud she was that her son thought of his mothers super heroes.

"Aww Benny that is so awesome" She smiled and tried not to cry, she was becoming more sappy with old age not that she would ever admit that.

"I was going to give it to you and Mom for mother's day but I figured you could see it now. It's not finished yet though" Ben told her

"Well I look forward to seeing the finished product on mother's day"

Ben gave her a big toothy grin, then turned back around to continue with his drawing. Santana sat there for a moment as her son worked away at his picture when she finally spoke up.

"Ben…is there something bothering you at school?"

Ben stopped drawing for a moment and Santana could see him tense up a bit after a pregnant pause he went back to his picture but didn't reply.

"Ben, you need to talk to me. If there is someone being mean or hurting you, you need to tell me ok?" She replied softly

Ben sighed

"You wouldn't understand Ma" He mumbled

This shocked Santana and hurt a little.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand because you're a girl" He replied

Brittany and Sofia were in the kitchen cleaning up and chatting. The blonde was washing the dishes while the Latina dried.

"So how are things with Greg?" Brittany asked

"Good, he's taking me to Alfie's restaurant on Saturday" Sofia grinned

"You've trained him well" Brittany smirked

Her daughter just laughed

"Well yeah, I mean I needz my cheese sticks" She replied

"I can't believe you brought home a whole bucket full of those things"

"Well I was going to bring a wheelbarrow but Greg refused to be seated with me if I did" Sofia replied sadly.

Brittany just chuckled as she handed over the last plate to her daughter.

"Come on lets go pick a movie" Brittany instructed

The mother and daughter headed into the living room to pick out something to watch. It was getting towards Ben's bed time so they could watch something that a ten year old couldn't watch. Brittany picked an old movie.

"Juno? Again? God mom how many times have we watched that? It's so old"

"It's a classic" Brittany pouted

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes

"Fine"

Brittany set up the movie and pressed play. Halfway through the film Sofia spoke up.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ducky"

"Was Aunty Q pregnant when you guys were in high school?" she asked

Brittany looked at her daughter a little shocked

"Um…w-why do you ask?"

"Well I was looking around in the old photo albums and found a year book that I had never seen before I think it was 2010 and there was a picture of the Glee club and well…at first I thought she was just fat but then I realised that's not fat that's a baby" Sofia explained

"Oh" Was all her mother said then she turned back to watch the movie

"So?" Sofia asked

"Hmmm?"

Her daughter gave her a look, Brittany sighed. The four women had made a decision to not talk about Beth to their children, not until Quinn was ready to share that with her kids. It was still hard for the blonde to talk about and for her own reasons she didn't want her kids or Brittany and Santana's kids to know just yet. It's why they hid the 2010 Thunderclap Year book.

"I'm right aren't I? She was pregnant" Sofia added

"You can't tell anyone Ducky." Brittany finally said

"Why not?"

"Because, that was a really hard time for Aunty Q and she wants to tell her family when she's ready so please don't tell Gracie" Brittany explained

"Ok, I won't say anything…what happened to the baby?"

"She gave her up for adoption, we don't know who she went to or where she went and that's the way Quinn wanted it."

Sofia nodded to indicate she understood

"It's a little weird"

"Why?" Brittany asked

"Well…I knew you and Ma had been with guys before you became like a real couple but I never would have thought Aunty Q had been with a guy…I mean she's such a lesbian"

Brittany just laughed

"I know…funny thing is me, you Mami and Quinn all identify ourselves as lesbians whereas Rachel is bi and yet she's the gold star!" The blonde giggled


	6. Chapter 6

_**Flashback**_

_Bedtime_

* * *

~2021~

Santana was giving Sofia a bath…well she was trying to give her little girl a bath. Somehow Santana was wetter then Sofia, there was water everywhere and bubbles all over the place.

"Ducky! This is not helping anyone"

Sofia just giggled at her Mami

Santana growled but that just made the little girl giggle even more and she tried to growl as well. Then another laugh filled the room, the older Latina turned around to find Brittany standing in the doorway watching to two.

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled and splashed the water hitting Santana in the face. She ended up with a mouth full of soapy water.

"How come this never happens when you give her a bath?" Santana asked after spitting out the water.

Brittany just shrugged as she lent down to sit next to her wife and grabbed the small pink duck bath toy and placed it into the water.

"She's old enough to have her own bath now right?" Santana asked desperately

"She's four San…she could drown or get sucked down the drain" Brittany answered

Sofia busied herself by playing with her toys

"Well…can't we just like not wash her then?"

Brittany just gave her a look

"Ok, fine but next time you can give her a bath." Santana pouted

Brittany just rolled her eyes and kissed her wife on the cheek.

"Eww, San your all wet" Brittany giggled

Santana not at all subtly swiped her eyes down to Brittany's cleavage and smirked.

"I am now" she whispered

"San" Brittany giggled and lightly slapped her on the arm

"What? I can't help it if my wife is gorgeous. Can I Ducky?" Santana smiled at her daughter

"Buutiful mommy" Sofia gave her a big grin

"Aww thanks baby, your beautiful too" The blonde replied

"What about me?" Santana asked feeling left out.

Sofia scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Brittany burst out laughing, Santana looked horrified.

"Oh I see how it is…I'm just gonna go then and take my ugly self out of here" She replied and began to get up

"Nooooo Mami! Your pretty" Sofia yelled making Santana stop and sit back down.

"Damn straight I am"

"A total MILF" Brittany whispered in her ear.

Santana just smirked at the blonde and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright Ducky it's time to get out now" The brunette instructed

Brittany got up and grabbed the pick and purple butterfly towel as Santana stood up trying not to slip on the wet floor. The blonde handed the towel over to her wife.

"Ok, up" she told her daughter

Sofia stood up and Santana wrapped the towel around her then lifted her out of the tub. The two Latinas walked out of the bathroom and into the little girl's room. Brittany was there getting the girl's PJs out. Sofia was squirming around in Santana's arms

"Ducky stop wriggling, otherwise I'm gonna start calling you worm"

"Nooooo" Sofia giggled

"Well keep still so mommy can get you into your jammies" Santana told her.

Brittany helped dress her daughter while Santana got her bed ready and grabbed a book to read.

"Okie dokie kiddo lets go to bed! Yay!" Brittany clapped

Sofia scrambled into bed and propped herself up ready for her story. Santana sat down on the small chair as Brittany took a seat on her wife's lap.

"What are we reading tonight?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Where is the Green Sheep?" Santana informed her

"Ooh I love that one" The blonde clapped

"Me too!" Sofia clapped as well.

Santana smiled at her two girls then opened the book and cleared her throat.

"Here is the blue sheep. And here is the red sheep. Here is the bath sheep. And here is the bed sheep. But where is the green sheep?" Santana read.

The Latina continued to read doing silly voices and getting into the story. She had to read it twice because Sofia was still wide awake.

"Where IS that green sheep? Turn the page quietly…Let's take a peep. Here's our green sheep…fast asleep." Santana softly finished the book for the second time.

Sofia was now asleep too. Brittany got up and carefully tucked the girl in and kissed her on the head.

"Nighty night Ducky" She whispered

Santana moved in and kissed her daughter too.

"Sweet dreams baby"

The two women quietly moved out of the room and turned the small night light on and closed the door.

"Ugghhh now we need to clean up the bathroom" Santana whined

"We'll just do it tomorrow. Come on I'm sleepy" Brittany took her wife's hand and dragged her to their room.

As soon as they closed their bedroom door Brittany crashed her lips onto Santana's surprising the Latina

"Mmmmm…I thought you said you were sleepy?" She asked as Brittany attacked her neck with her lips and ran her hands down her body.

"I lied" She smirked before she undid her wife's pants

Santana raised her eyebrow

"I love the way you lie"

Brittany stopped what she was doing and looked at her wife with an amused look

"What?'

"Did you just quote a song to me?" She asked with a giggle

"N-No"

"Aww Sanny your spending too much time with Rachel"

Santana looked horrified

"Take that back! You did not just imply that I was like Berry"

Brittany just laughed as she went back to removing her wife's clothes while Santana ranted

"I mean how would you like it if I said you were like…like Quinn or something! Or…or Wheezy! I mean come on Britt way to kill the mood I'm not even turned on anymore and…and where are my clothes?" She asked as she looked down at her naked body.

Brittany just smirked and ran her hand down between the Latina's thighs making her moan, she then brought her hand up to the brunette's eye level

"Doesn't look like you're not enjoying it" The blonde replied

Santana whimpered as she watched her wife slowly suck her fingers dry. Brittany gave her a sexy smile before she lowered herself and hiked Santana's left leg over her shoulder.

Santana tried not to scream out, she didn't want to wake her daughter up…that would just be far too awkward.

* * *

The book 'Where is the Green Sheep?' was written by Mem Fox, it's a really good book for the littlies….and grownups…shut up I like it ok!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, once again thanks for all the story alerts…lets me know y'all still want me to keep going….which I will.

Good golly this is a long chapter…hope you don't mind.

I should be able to get another update up by the end of the week…so here's hoping!

Let me know what you think ;)

* * *

That night after dinner Sofia, Brittany and Ben Picked out some movies and headed to the living room. Santana instead headed out and went over to get Quinn.

The two girls would often do this mostly when something was bothering them. It started back in high school after Santana moved in with the Fabray's. They would get together and have a drink and talk about what was bothering them.

Quinn and Rachel were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Rachel went to answer it and was a little surprised to find Santana at her door step.

"Hello Santana"

"Hey Rach" she sighed

Rachel knew something was up, Santana only called her Rach when it was serious.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Actually I was kind of hoping to steal your wife for a couple of hours"

Rachel knew that something was bothering the brunette and needed to talk. She and Brittany never knew where or what they did they only knew that nine times out of ten they would come home drunk and horny.

"I'll ask her"

Santana just nodded

Rachel headed back into the dining room

"Quinn, Santana's at the door I think she needs to talk"

Quinn just nodded and placed the last plate in the cupboard. She grabbed her keys, her coat and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the lips.

"Try not to be home late" Rachel asked.

"Hey San"

"Hey Q"

Quinn closed the door behind her as the two walked down the street together. They would always go to the same spot. Down by the playground in the small park that was a few blocks away.

They took a seat on the swings, Santana pulled out a bottle of vodka she took a swig then handed it over to Quinn.

"So what's up?"

"It's Ben"

"What about him?"

"He's so sad" Santana replied with a sniffle

"What? Why?" Quinn asked concerned.

"He...he thinks no one likes him because he doesn't have any friends, he hates going to school and he even told me he wished that he was never born and he won't tell me why. He just said that I wouldn't understand because I'm a girl"

Quinn sat there a little shocked.

"I don't know what to do Q...I don't know how to help my little boy. What kind of mother doesn't know how to help their child?" Santana added

"San...you're a good mother"

"Doesn't feel like it. You should have seen him Q he looked so defeated. It broke my heart to see him like that"

The two women spent the next few hours chatting and drinking until they decided they should go home. They stumbled back to their houses and Santana giggled when Quinn fell over just before she got to her front door.

The brunette somehow found her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Brittany was unfortunately asleep. Santana tried to be quiet as she got undressed but what she thought was quite was just not. Brittany slowly opened her eyes and tried not to laugh at the sight of her wife tangled up in her shirt with her pants around her knees. After trying unsuccessfully to get undressed Santana sighed and just flopped onto the bed. This time Brittany did laugh out loud.

"Hey no fair! You could have helped me!" Santana complained.

"But you're so adorable when your drunk"

"Pfft I'm not adorable I'm badass! Baby help me I wantz out of this top" the Latina whined

Brittany just giggled as she helped her wife untangle herself from her top.

"There you go"

"Thanks sugar plum."

"Sugar plum?"

"Yeah coz you're sweet and I like your plum" She winked at the blonde.

Brittany just laughed.

"Oh that was romantic"

Santana just smiled as she traced her hand up and down the blonde's arm.

"Wanna do it?" the brunette finally asked.

Brittany just rolled get eyes

"Gosh Sanny you really know how to woo a girl"

She just smirked as she slowly ran her hand down and into Brittany's pants.

Quinn tried and failed to get up the stairs so she got out her phone and called Rachel. The brunette grudgingly answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Baby I'm stuck down stairs my legs won't work upwards and I really, really want to go down on you right now so please can you carry me up the stairs?"

Rachel sighed as she quickly gave her response before she got out of bed and went looking for her wife.

Quinn was half sitting and half lying on the bottom step. She broke out into a huge smile when she saw Rachel coming down the stairs.

Quinn threw her arms up in the air much like a baby would when they wanted to be picked up

"My hero!" she all but yelled.

"Shhh Quinn the kids are asleep!" she hissed back.

"Sorry baby but you look so fuckable right now" She replied still not grasping the concept of 'inside voice'

Quinn was definitely a horny drunk. Sometimes it was a blessing for Rachel and sometimes it wasn't especially when they were at parties and Quinn would practically tell the whole room that she wanted to have sex with her wife on the pool table. Mercedes was not impressed and refused to let Quinn anywhere near her pool table or kitchen table that night.

"Quinn as much as I would love to have sex with you it's late and I'm tired"

"But I'll be super quick!" The blonde pouted.

"Honey come on let's just get you into bed"

But before Rachel could say or do anything Quinn had pulled the draw string of her pants and slid them down her legs.

"Quinn! Were on the staircase!"

"So?" Quinn mumbled as she kissed her way up the brunette's legs.

"What if the kids wake up and see us?"

"They won't now shhhh cause I'm going to fuck you now"

And Quinn quickly pulled one if Rachel's legs over her shoulder and plunged her tongue deep into her wife. Rachel quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle out the sound as her other hand grabbed onto Quinn's hair.

Soon after Rachel was coming into Quinn's mouth and nearly losing her balance in the process.

"Oh god...baby that was...words fail me right now"

Quinn smirked as she gently kissed Rachel's oversensitive clit one last time.

"That was hot...we should have stair sex more often." Quinn spoke as she wiped her mouth with Rachel's pants as she pulled them back up.

Rachel slowly sat down on the step above Quinn and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Come on time for bed"

"Kay" Quinn replied sleepy

"But first I want you to take me from behind"

"What?" Rachel asked a little stunned

"Please? I'm like really horny right now and if you don't do something I'll just end up humping the chair in a minute"

"Quinn I"

"Come on baby you can use the strap on!"

"Fine but were doing that in our room and not on the staircase"

Quinn quickly jumped up and ran up the stairs. Rachel just sighed.

When Rachel made it back into their bedroom she smiled to herself when she saw Quinn slumped on the bed passed out. She carefully removed her wife's shoes and dressed her in her PJs before tucking her into bed and snuggling up beside her.

~^~^~^~ Two Weeks Later ~^~^~^~

The annual Fabray-Pierce-Anderson-Phillips Family Barbecue was to be held at the Fabray Residence this year. Which was always the best place because their back yard was pretty big and they had a pool so the kids could go swimming while the adults could catch up.

The Pierce family were first to arrive being as they did live next door. Santana helped Quinn with the food while Brittany and Rachel set up the tables and chairs. It was going to be a hot day that day so the pool would definitely be put into use.

Not long after Mercedes, her husband Rick arrived with their three kids arrived; Santana went to greet them at the door.

"Wheezy"

"Satan"

The two girls shared a smile then gave each other a big hug

"We need to get together more often" Santana said

"I know. It's like we hardly see you guys." Mercedes replied.

"Hey Rick" Santana greeted the man

"Santana" he softly smiled. To be honest she still scared him a little bit.

On their wedding day Santana had threatened to cut off his balls and feed them to him if her ever so much as made Mercedes sad. Something about the way she said it made him believe she was not joking.

Their two boys went running past them and headed for the pool area. Lilly was standing behind her mother she was a little shy. Santana bent down to the girl's level

"Hello sweetie and how are you today?" she asked the girl

"I'm good Aunty Sanny" she gave a shy smile

"Hey, I bet if you go give Aunty B a big hug she'll let you have extra ice-cream today" Santana pretended to whisper to her and gave her a big smile.

The little girl's eyes lit up before she quickly ran over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde's legs. Santana and Mercedes just laughed.

"You know, if the kids at McKinley could see you now...marriage and kids have made you soft Sanny" Mercedes mocked

Santana looked offended

"Pfft I'm still as badass...more so then before. Now get out of my way please afores I endz you"

She gave them the old Santana HBIC glare before breaking out in laughter. Mercedes soon followed. Rick looked a little scared.

Not long after they all settled around the tables Tina and her husband Aaron arrived with their 9 month old baby daughter, Dana

"Hi guys sorry were late." Tina said.

"Not a problem T, now gimmie" Rachel said as she threw her hands out to the cutest little baby.

Tina smiled as she handed Dana over to Rachel who cooed at the baby. She then looked up at Quinn with that certain look

"No Rach we are not having any more. Three is plenty!" Quinn immediately said. Making Rachel pout and the rest laughed.

"Well then we will just have to steal little Dana, sorry Tina, Aaron you can't have her back" Rachel joked.

The rest of the kids were around the pool getting ready to get in. Grace was helping Lilly into her floaties and making sure she had sunscreen on. She also made sure Charlie did as well.

Toby, like always was showing off. He kept flexing his muscles at Sofia. It was no secret that Toby had always had a crush on the Latina. It annoyed Grace to no end because even though it would never happen he would always have more of a chance with the girl then she would ever have. It didn't help when Sofia would flirt with him as well. She knew she didn't mean anything by it and besides she did have Greg but still it was hard to have to watch.

The boys were the first ones to jump into the pool. All except for Ben he just sat on the deck chair. The boys began to have a water fight while Charlie slipped into the pool staying in the shallow end. Grace took her top and jeans off and helped Lilly get into the pool with her.

Sofia noticed that Ben was sitting by himself and looked like he had no intention of getting in the pool.

"Benny? You coming in?" she asked her brother

He just shook his head

"Why not? It's boiling out here"

"I don't want to Soff" he mumbled

"You can swim with me and the girls if you want" She suggested

He just shook his head

"Alright but your missing out shorty" She sighed.

Sofia removed her shorts and her top to reveal a very skimpy purple bikini.

"Wow San you actually let your daughter out in that?" Mercedes said

Santana looked confused

"Huh?"

"Sofia's barely there bikini" she informed her

Both Santana and Brittany looked over at their daughter

"Oh for crying out loud" Santana sighed

"I told her not to buy that scrap if material" she hissed.

"She is so grounded when we get home" Brittany muttered.

Grace almost lost her footing and drowned when she saw Sofia's bathing suit or what was left of it. She couldn't help the deep blush that appeared when Sofia looked over to her friend who was obviously caught staring at her body. Sofia jumped into the pool and swam over to Grace, Lilly and Charlie over by the shallow end.

"Hey girls" she smiled at the three of them. Charlie and Lilly all waved and smiled. Grace looked anywhere but at her friend.

Sofia moved in close to Grace and whispered

"Is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she giggled.

"Shut up Soff" Grace whined, Sofia just laughed and playfully nudged her friend.

Sofia moved out of her personal space and smiled over at mini-Rachel.

"Hey Charlie let's have a swimming race. Winner has to go against Gracie"

"Ok!" Charlie smiled excitedly.

They tried to stay away from the boys and their stupid water fight.

"So what's new in the world of Mrs. Tina Anderson?" Santana asked

"Yeah how's Steph? She still working for you?" Quinn asked

"Yep Sassy B is still on the stage. Better than ever." Tina smiled.

"So business is good?" Santana asked

"Really good actually the last couple of years have been good to us" Tina replied with an proud smile

After graduating at NYU with a business degree and a healthy inheritance from the death of her Grandfather Tina bought the legal rights to the Seven Deadly Sins strip club and turned it into a Burlesque club. Sassy B (Steph) was her headliner. Her business was so successful after the change Tina took a gamble and opened another club in New York not in the city but just outside of it. Candy (Natalie) became the head manager of the one in Lima.

The women sat around the large table while Rick and Aaron worked the grill.

"So any exciting news with you guys?" Tina asked

"Well me and Santana found our old ToyBox the other day. That was exciting" Brittany sighed

"Um...that's great Britt...Quinn Rachel? How are the kids doing?" She quickly asked to change the topic.

"Well Toby is still all about his hair and his guns" Quinn answered making them all laugh

"Charlie will be auditioning for a part in the school play" Rachel smiled brilliantly

"Grace came out to us" Quinn finished

"Really?" Tina asked

"Bout time" Mercedes added

"Wait you knew?" Santana asked

"Well yeah...what don't tell me you didn't" Mercedes asked

"No!"

"I didn't know either" Quinn replied

"How can two of the biggest lesbians out of Lima not know that Grace was gay?" Tina asked

Both Santana and Quinn looked shocked and annoyed by that.

"You too?" The Latina asked

"Yeah even Aaron thought it. And you know how he has like no gaydar whatsoever" Tina replied.

The group continued to chat and catch up with the goings on in their lives.

Santana noticed that Brittany was unusually quiet and looked a little sad.

"What's up Britt?" Her wife asked

"Benny" she sighed then nodded to her son who was still sitting all alone on the deck chair while the others were all in the pool.

Santana sighed and looked like someone had killed her cat, brought it back to life and then killed it again.

She got up and went over to talk with her son.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked a little concerned

"He hasn't been his usual self lately...we think he's being bullied at school but he won't tell us anything" Brittany said sadly almost in tears.

"But he's a sweetie why would anyone hurt him?" Tina asked a little shocked.

Brittany just shrugged

"He thinks no one likes him and that's why he doesn't have any friends" Brittany told them this time a few tears escaped and fell down her cheeks.

Santana opened the gate that lead to the pool and headed over to her son

"Hey buddy, you're not going in?" she asked without trying to sound too sad

Ben just shook his head. Santana sat down next to him

"Why not?"

"I don't want to" he mumbled.

"Well did you want to come and sit with us instead of out here by yourself?"

"No" he replied

Santana sighed

"Ben"

"I want to go home"

"Baby we only just got here we can't leave now that would be rude. Why don't you go ask Aunty Q if you can go inside and watch a bit of TV for now but I don't want you in there all day, ok?"

Ben just nodded and got up Santana got up to follow him. Ben hesitantly walked up to Quinn and quickly asked if he could go inside and watch TV. Santana gave her friend a quick nod to say yes.

"Of course sweetie. I think Charlie left a few of her DVDs in there so you can watch them if you want" Quinn smiled at the boy

"Thanks" he mumbled before walking inside the house.

Santana sighed as Brittany pulled her wife down to sit in her lap. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Santana's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do" the brunette whispered.

Sofia let Charlie win their little race so now it was the two Fabray girls to go head to head while Sofia played with Lilly.

Toby and the boys were having competitions on who could hold their breath the longest.

Grace let Charlie win. Charlie could be a sore loser sometimes and they really didn't want to have to deal with a diva tantrum that day.

Soon enough the food was ready and they all sat around two tables one for the adults and one for the kids. Ben sat in-between his two mothers.

Grace was having a hard time concentrating on eating because Sofia was sitting opposite her and was still in her bikini. Let's just say the girl had a perfect view of Sofia's chest and it was distracting. She was having a hard time looking at her friend in the eyes and could barely form a proper sentence. It wasn't like she had never seen her friend in a bikini before but the fact that Sofia now knew Grace's feelings towards her it just made things super awkward.

Quinn noticed how flustered her daughter was and just laughed as she nudged her wife to alert her of what was happening.

"Don't laugh Quinn, you of all people should know what that feels like" Rachel scolded her wife but couldn't hold back a small chuckle when Grace nearly spilt her drink when Sofia leaned over to grab the salt shaker.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. I was never like that. I was smooth, calm and collected" Quinn argued

"Yeah sure sweetie whatever you say" Rachel laughed as Quinn pouted

"She's right Q, you practically jizzed your pants when you saw Rachel in her bikini for the first time" Santana lent over and teased her friend.

"Shut up Lopez"

"It's Pierce"

"Whatever" she replied with a huff

"Let's just hope your daughter has more self-control then you did Quinnie" Santana laughed

Quinn turned bright red as the memory of that day came flooding back.

"You promised to never bring that up" Quinn hissed

Santana gave her, her signature smirk.

"What is she talking about?" Tina asked.

"Nothing Tina go back you your salad" Quinn quickly replied

"Ok well now I want to know" Mercedes smirked.

"It's not appropriate for young ears" Quinn replied as she nodded towards Ben and Dana.

"Ok now I really want to know" Tina replied.

"Do I know about this story?" Rachel asked

"Not sure if Q told you or not but judging by her face right now she didn't" Santana laughed

"Do I know?" Brittany asked

"Yep"

"Santana! You promised you wouldn't tell Brittany" Quinn almost yelled

"Quinn I tell Britt everything"

"Ok less arguing more talking" Mercedes interrupted.

"Well, Rachel had invited us to her house during the summer. It was pretty soon after they got together and I'm guessing it was the first time Quinn had ever seen Berry without her clothes on and only in a bikini and-"

"Oh now I remember this story" Brittany smirked

"I am going to kill you San" Quinn hissed

"Anyway long story short our beloved Quinnie was getting a little hot and bothered and so she went inside and-" Santana covered her son's ears

"And I caught her practically dry humping the kitchen table" Santana cackled.

Everyone burst out laughing, though Rick and Aaron did seem a little uncomfortable. They had gotten used to being out numbered and their wives had told them many an embarrassing story about not only Quinn but Santana too but even still both women still kinda scared the two men.

Quinn just sat there as red as anything glaring at her best friend.

"Well that's nothing compared to the time I walked in on you practically molesting a stuffed Teddy bear in your sleep" Quinn replied with a smirk

Santana's smile vanished and turned into a glare.

"Oh you so don't want to go there Q, I've got a lot of shi...stuff on you" She replied. Covering up her language for the sake of her son and Tina's daughter.

"I've got just as much on you like the time my mother walked in on you and Brittany"

"Oh that happened like once. How many times did she catch you and Rachel? Or just you by yourself?"

"Yeah well at least she didn't catch us while we were role playing like you two"

"Aww I miss that sexy candy stripper outfit" Brittany sighed

Santana was ready to respond when Rachel cut her off

"Ok who needs some more drinks? Tina? Brittany? Rick? Anyone?" Rachel asked in a loud voice trying to stop the impending war between her wife and their best friend.

The afternoon soon turned to early evening with Toby and Mercedes' boys playing basketball and Sofia and Grace chatting together by the pool. Charlie and Lilly were inside playing with Lilly's toys that she brought. Ben once again felt left out. Rachel went and asked Charlie to invite Ben to join her and Lilly to make him feel included. She didn't ask her son because she could tell that Ben was intimidated by the older boys. So Charlie walked up to the boy with her big smile that looked far too much like the Rachel Berry smile.

"Benjamin please come and join Lilly and I in the living room. We are going to play dress ups and we need a male lead" Charlie asked

"I don't know" he mumbled

"Please? We can't recreate the Little Mermaid without Prince Eric." she informed the boy

"I'll even let you have a sword"

"O-Ok then" he replied with a small smile

"Excellent!" She smiled then grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Santana and Brittany smiled gratefully at Rachel.

Sofia and Grace sat by the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

"So I couldn't help but notice you checking out my hot body today" Sofia giggled making Grace blush and look away

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Don't be...I don't mind. It's good to know that not only do I make the boys crazy but I have the same effect on girls too" She winked.

"You mean boys like my brother?" Grace asked a little irritated

"Come on Gracie you know it's not like that. I'm with Greg remember?" Sofia sighed.

"But if you weren't. Would you ever...with him? I mean it's no secret that he likes you Sofia" Grace asked.

"Grace you can't get jealous of your brother ok? Look I know this must be difficult for you and I'm probably not helping by wearing skimpy bikinis in front of you but...I'm not saying this to be mean and I don't want to hurt your feelings but you need to move on from me. You know I'll always love you but only as my best friend. You need to find some other girl who will love you the way you deserve to be loved"

Grace was a little hurt, though she knew it was the truth it was just having to hear it out loud that made it hurt even more. She didn't bother to respond she just got up and walked inside. Sofia sighed but didn't go after her.

Sofia slumped into the chair next to her mother and rested into her side.

"Everything ok?" Brittany asked as she played with her daughter's hair.

"Being so irresistible is hard work" she sighed.

Brittany just laughed

"Oh Ducky you are so your Mami's daughter"

Inside Ben, Lilly and Charlie were acting out the scene where Eric rescues Ariel from Ursula. Charlie of course was Ariel, Lilly was Ursula and Ben was Prince Eric and he had his sward as promised. Somehow halfway through their scene Charlie began singing A Whole New World…she got a little confused though she didn't care she liked that movie as well. When it came to Aladdin's part Ben surprised both girls when he began to sing. Not turning down the opportunity to perform a duet Charlie continued to sing with him. Lilly took a seat and watched them intently. After the song Charlie smiled brightly at the boy.

"Wow Ben, how come you never told me you could sing? Think of all the possible duets we could perform together! OH my gosh have you heard anything from Les Miserables?" Charlie asked excitedly

"Um…no…is that the one with the guy in that weird mask thing?" He replied

"No silly that's Phantom of the Opera…OH we could do one from that as well…hang on I need to get my music folder!" Charlie exclaimed before she ran up the stairs to her room.

Ben gave a questioning look to Lilly who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sing again!" She then replied, Ben gave her a bashful smile

"When Charlie comes back ok?" He quietly said

"YAY!" Lilly cheered.

Down in the basement Toby, Jason and Nate were sneaking down the stairs; Toby was holding a flashlight and trying to not make too much nose.

"What are we doing down here again?" Jason asked

"Shhh dude otherwise my Ma will hear you. She has like super hearing or something" Toby whispered

"Sorry…but why are we down here?" Jason asked again this time much quieter

"Because, you guys will totally thank me for this" He replied rather cryptically as he headed towards the back of the room while the two boys stayed by the small couch.

Toby placed the torch on the shelf and began to search for something. He gave a wicked grin when he found it.

"Ok boys this is when you become a man" He smiled as he handed them each a magazine…Quinn's magazines. He at least had the decency to not give them the beloved Drew Barrymore copy. That Quinn had placed in an air tight plastic bag.

"What is it?" Nate asked

Toby brought the flash light up to the two boys so they could see, once they saw what they were holding their eyes went wide.

"Do you love me or what?" Toby grinned

Grace sat up stairs in her room flipping through a magazine…not one of Quinn's…it was a non-naked lady magazine. She was still a little burned from what Sofia had said before, she knew she shouldn't be but she just couldn't help it. She lifted her head when she heard her little sister running down the hallways muttering something about duets and she's found her male lead. Grace just chuckled to herself. She was startled when Sofia suddenly appeared at her door.

"Hey" The Latina gave her a small wave

"Hey" Grace sighed

"Can we talk?"

Grace didn't reply she just closed her magazine and sat up and waited.

"Gracie about before I'm-"

"Don't apologise" Grace butted in

"Why?"

"Because…you don't have to…I'm the one who should apologise."

"No you don't, you can't help the way you feel" Sofia replied

"I know, but I shouldn't be such a bitch to you when you're just doing the same thing."

Sofia just nodded then sat down on the bed with Grace

"We need to get you a girlfriend" She finally said after a few minutes of silence

Grace just laughed

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen"

"Why not?"

"Um…come on Sofia it's not like there are girls lining up to want to date me, besides I don't even know if there are any out gay girls at school." Grace replied

"Are you kidding me? Grace you're hot, you're smart and you're the Captain of the Soccer team for crying out loud"

"I'm not like you Soff…whenever I like someone I get nervous and then I just make a fool of myself"

Sofia just rolled her eyes

"I can give you some tips on that if you really want" She suggested

"I don't know"

"Well I do! Come over to my house tomorrow and we will work on getting your sexy on" Sofia smirked

Grace did not look enthused.

Downstairs the adults were starting to clear away the dishes and head inside for coffee they all stopped in their tracks when they saw and heard Charlie and Ben singing 'Sixteen going on Seventeen' together. Rachel, Brittany and Tina all wore matching smiles. Quinn, Aaron and Rick smiled but then rolled their eyes. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at the look on Santana's face. Santana…well…Santana was surprised…amongst other things.

The Latina turned to glare at Rachel.

"Your daughter has turned my poor baby boy in to a Broadway geek" She hissed

"Oh come on Santana don't be so mad" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Yeah Sanny…I mean listen to him…he sounds amazing" Brittany smiled proudly.

"Well of course he does he's a Lopez-Pierce" Santana replied automatically.

Once the two finished the song they received a large round of applause from the adults. Both were a little startled but Charlie recovered quickly and smiled brightly while giving a dramatic bow, Ben just looked a little embarrassed but couldn't help but feel slightly proud.

About an hour later Tina and her Husband left and shortly after so did Mercedes and her family. Ben and Charlie had migrated up to her room where she insisted that she begin teaching Ben the finer techniques of singing. Grace and Sofia were up in her room too while Toby was in the living room watching TV. The four women were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes and drinking the last of the wine. Rachel wouldn't stop going on and on about how Santana and Brittany should enrol Ben in singing lessons and possibly some acting classes. She guilt tripped them into telling them that it would help boost his confidence.

"Oh my god will you shut up?" Santana groaned

"Hey! She's just trying to help" Quinn defended her wife

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean she gets to go on and on about it" The Latina replied

"I'm just explaining the benefits of-"

"Yes we know!"

Rachel huffed and then pouted making Quinn swoon a little, she just looked adorable and so very lick-able

"Um…eww Quinn we don't need to know that" Santana replied in horror

"Oh…did I say that out loud?" Quinn asked, Rachel tried to hide her blushing cheeks

Brittany just smirked and nodded

"Sorry" She mumbled looking a little embarrassed.

"Yeah and on that note me and my sexy ass wife are going home to have hot lesbian sex" Santana smirked as she informed them

Brittany just giggled while Rachel and Quinn looked horrified…well Quinn looked a little something else but we won't get into that let's just say even after all these years our blonde still kinda finds them extremely hot together and Santana totally knows this and uses it to her advantage.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flashback**

I am totally loving the reviews they always make me smile. So keep em coming ;)

Anywho here is a little chapter to keep y'all going. There will be another update tomorrow so keep an eye out for it.

Little question: Do you want Sofia and Grace to get together? Or do you want them to stay friends?

* * *

~2011~

_Retail Therapy_

Quinn nervously knocked on Santana's bedroom door and waited for the girl to let her in. After accidentally walking in on Santana and Brittany having sex on numerous occasions she would never enter the room until Santana answered her door first.

"What's up munchkin eater?" Santana smirked

"I told you before that is not funny and totally inappropriate" Quinn grumbled as she made her way into the Latina's room.

"But it's the truth. You just love getting those lips around her lollipop guild" Santana leered

"Ugggh! God your extra pervy today" Quinn replied

Santana just laughed.

"Where's the old ball and chain?" Quinn asked with a smirk

Santana just rolled her eyes

"My beautiful fiancé is having a girls day out apparently. With Wheezy, lady demon and your shortcake." Santana replied

"You know they do have names." Quinn responded

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what did you want?"

Quinn suddenly looked shy, Santana narrowed her eyes at her friend

"What? You're not going to ask me how to have oral sex again are you?"

"No! I know how to do that now" Quinn quickly replied.

"Then what?"

"I um...I need you to do me a favour"

The Latina raised her eyebrow

"What kind of favour?"

Quinn blushed

"I need your help in choosing...I want to buy a um...you know...I...Rach and I kind of want to try something different and...well I thought that maybe...you could..."

Quinn sighed as she saw the confused look of her friend's face

"I want you to go to a sex shop with me so I can buy a strap-on, ok?" Quinn clarified through gritted teeth as her blush intensified and grew she was pretty sure her feet were even blushing.

Santana stood there once again a little shocked

"Oh...um...o-ok" The brunette replied.

"Thanks" Quinn mumbled as she looked away from her friend.

The two girls got out of Santana's car. They were in the more unpleasant side of town at the only sex shop Quinn had found in Lima. One that sounded legit and not creepy or unclean.

"What are you wearing?" Santana finally asked it had been bothering her since they left home

Quinn was wearing black pants and a big black coat with her sunglasses on

"What? I couldn't have anyone notice it was me!" Quinn hissed

Santana just rolled her eyes and walked over to the store.

Once inside Quinn couldn't help but blush at all the different toys and costumes and were they nipple clamps?

Santana lead Quinn over to where the dildos and strap-ons were.

"Wow...there's so many different ones. How do you know which one to get?" Quinn whispered to Santana

"I don't know...just the ones that look like the most fun I guess"

A tall redhead woman came over to the pair with a friendly smile

"Afternoon ladies do you need any help?" she asked

Quinn just blushed

"Yeah my friend wants to buy one but doesn't know which one to get" Santana bluntly told the woman.

"Oh ok well is for your own personal use or for sex?" she asked

Santana turned to look at Quinn who was awkwardly staring at the floor

"Sex" she mumbled

"right, well then honestly most of these dildos will be fine but if you want it to be pleasurable for both of you then I suggest the strap-ons" she replied while pointing to the next shelf.

"Thanks" Quinn once again mumbled still looking at the floor

Santana just rolled her eyes at her friend. The shop assistant quietly giggled to herself.

The two girls spent quite some time in the shop trying to figure out what to buy and so after 40minutes Quinn finally decides to get a gold strap-on.

Afterwards they head home Quinn was terrified of a police officer pulling them over and searching the car so she drove like a little old lady much to Santana's annoyance.

When they reached the house Judy was at her car pulling out bags of groceries.

"Oh hi girls, could you give me a hand please?"

Quinn didn't want to, she just wanted to go upstairs and hide her new purchase so no one would see it.

But Santana being uncharacteristically nice made her help her mother.

"Oh you guys went shopping? What'd you get?" Judy asked as she followed the two girls into the house.

"Um...n-nothing" Quinn stuttered and turned a bright pink.

"Quinn sweetie I can see the bag in your hand" Judy replied with a chuckle

Santana couldn't help but grin

"It's nothing so mom how was your day?" Quinn quickly asked

"Fine, had brunch with Michael and Leroy and just did a little shopping" she replied as she began to put the shopping away.

"So are you going to tell me what you bought?"

"I didn't get anything!"

Judy just raised her eyebrow at her daughter, Santana couldn't help but laugh. Quinn roughly jabbed the Latina in the ribs to make her shut up.

"Hey" Santana hissed at the girl

"Well shut up" Quinn hissed back through gritted teeth

"Ok what's going on?" Judy asked

"Nothing!" Quinn replied

"There is something. Your both acting shifty and that's never a good sign"

"Mom, seriously nothing is going on and I didn't buy anything." Quinn explained.

Before Judy could reply the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Santana yelled then ran to the door

"Hey babe" The Latina smiled at the tall blonde standing at the door.

"Hey" Brittany smiled back then wrapped her arms around the brunette and attacked her lips.

"Why won't you tell me what you bought?" Judy asked

Quinn was getting flustered at this point she wasn't prepared, usually she can lie her way through anything but lately she had noticed that a certain few people had managed to render her unable to lie. One was Rachel and the other was her mother.

Thankfully Quinn was saved by the bell...or the ringing of her phone to be more precise.

"Hey, Rach" Quinn answered and sighed with relief as she turned away from her mother a little bit while she talked to her girlfriend

Judy took this opportunity to take a look at Quinn's purchase seeing as her daughter wasn't going to tell her.

Quinn, mid-sentence to Rachel turned back around to see her mother go for the bag that she had brought in.

What happened next for Quinn was something out of a horror film her whole world turned into slow motion. She dropped her phone, jaw falling open and her cheeks burned a deep red. She saw her mother open the bag and take out what was inside. Judy wore a look of confusion for like a split second then her face contorted into shock, horror, revulsion, horror again and then utter, utter terror at what was in her hand. Judy looked up at her daughter who was standing there pretty much feeling the exact same as her mother at that moment.

The two blondes just sort of stood there staring at each other. Over the last year or so Judy and Quinn had found themselves in some pretty awkward situations. Including Judy walking in on Quinn masturbating once or twice...or six times, she had accidentally walked in on her daughter having sex with Rachel (that took a lot of vodka and prayer to get that out of her mind), she had also had very awkward talks with her daughter about coming too quickly and the importance of safe sex that included a very detailed pamphlet called No Love Without A Glove that she had gotten from Ms. Pillsbury. But this...right now...this had to be one of the most awkward and horrific experiences they had ever had.

Neither knew what to do or say at that point. Quinn could vaguely hear Rachel's voice coming through the phone that was abandoned on the floor asking if everything was ok.

After what seemed like forever Judy cleared her throat and placed the golden strap-on onto the counter.

"Well then...I'm...I'm going down to the wine cellar to...recount our stock" Judy finally spoke.

The older Fabray slowly turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Quinn still just stood there.

Santana and Brittany entered the kitchen hand in hand. They looked confusingly at Quinn. Brittany bent down to pick up the phone and handed it back to the blonde.

"Q?" Santana asked

Quinn just squeaked

Santana and Brittany looked at their friend a little worried. Then Santana saw the strap-on just sitting there on the counter. She looked from the toy to Quinn and then back again. Noticing Quinn's state and the lack of one Judy Fabray.

Santana just cackled.


	9. Chapter 9

Gosh this is a long chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews :) it seems that you all want Sofia and Grace to get together hmm…I'll see what I can do…though I might throw in some roadblocks here and there for the drama! lol

This chapter focuses heavily on those two and the Lopez-Pierce family, next chapter will focus more on the Berry-Fabray family. Also there seems to be a bit of angst coming up…I might be able to get another chapter up later today…if not then it will be up tomorrow. Then there might be a bit of a break coz I've got like three assignments to do…boo, is what I say to that.

* * *

Sofia and Grace sat on the Latina's bed it was day one of operation: make Grace sexy and confident. Surely it couldn't be that hard because as Sofia has mentioned...once or twice Grace was hot. She just didn't know it. They had spent the first half of the morning trying on different outfits that would show off Grace's body, but Grace refused to wear a dress or skirt so that session didn't last very long. So Sofia moved onto the next session.

"Ok so I did some research and have come up with a list of known out lesbians at our school"

"How?" Grace asked in wonderment

"I have my ways...now here is the list and I have written down some basic info about each girl. So what I want you to do is pick out who you think is hot and who you would want to ask out" Sofia instructed

"Whoa, ask out? I can't...I mean...I..."

"Gracie...just look at the list and we'll get to that later"

So Grace looked at the list, there were 10 girls on it with their names and photos.

• Jenna - Tall, Cheerleader, brunette, flexible (underlined three times)

• Bec - Basketball player, blonde, has freckles, really tall.

• Maxie - Redhead, smart, badass…would probably be a dyke on a bike at Pride.

• Hannah - Brunette, new student from Australia, pierced tongue

• Haley - Member of the Glee club, kinda reminds me of Aunty Rach

• Julie - In a band, Goth, little bit scary but smells like fruit loops for some reason

• Mel - Basketball player, butch, has a sweet motorbike

• Vanessa - Cheerleader, Chinese-American, younger hotter version of Aunt Tina

• Sally - African-American, soccer player, hates cheese

• Carmen - Dancer, not that bright…no really she asked me if men were really from Mars.

Grace raised her eyebrow at her friend's descriptions of the girls.

"So? Who do you like?"

"Um...well I guess if I had to choose I guess Jenna, Vanessa, Carmen and Hannah" Grace replied

"Hmm nice choices ok so pretend I'm a girl that you like and then ask me out." Sofia instructed

Grace just raised her eyebrow at her. Yeah like she needed to pretend to like her she was fricking in love with the girl!

"Come on...I need to see what you've got and see what I'm working with" Sofia egged her on

"Sofia I've never asked anyone out before...not even a guy"

"Well then this is why we need to practice" Sofia replied

"I don't know what to say"

Sofia sighed

"Gracie come on just give it a try"

Grace rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sofia...would you go out with me?" she said hesitantly

"No"

Grace looked shocked

"What? What do you mean no? What was wrong with that?"

"Nothing...it's just...it was a little boring and so unoriginal. Girls liked to be wooed. You need to constantly compliment them and that includes the first time you ask them out. Also there needs to be physical contact of some sort and you need to sound sexy but don't overdo it. Ok here let me give you an example."

Sofia closed her eyes, shook her head a bit, took a deep breath then opened her eyes and looked at Grace.

Grace's breath hitched at the way Sofia was looking at her.

"Hey Gracie, you're such a great soccer player and you have really pretty eyes." She began in a soft and shy voice as she moved a little closer to her friend.

Grace swallowed hard.

"I was wondering if maybe you and I could grab a coffee sometime? My treat of course." she continued as she moved a little closer to Grace and placed her hand on her arm, Grace's eyes were glued to the Latina's full soft lips.

"So what do you say? I'd really like to get to know you because...I think you're the type of girl I would _love_ to get to know" She all but purred as she traced her fingers along Grace's arm.

"And that's how you-" Sofia stated but was cut off when Grace leaned in and kissed her.

She really couldn't help herself. She would later blame it on being caught up in the moment but Grace just couldn't hold back so she kissed her best friend. It was the very first time she had ever kissed a girl and she knew then and there that she was totally 100% gay as the day is long.

Sofia sat there eyes wide in shock. She wasn't expecting that. After the shock wore off Sofia pulled away.

"G-Grace?"

As soon as she heard her name and the person who said it, the same person who she just kissed. Grace's eyes shot open and she freaked.

"Oh my god…I…Sofia I'm so sorry…I didn't…I have to go " She rambled as she got up and ran out of the room.

Sofia still a little shocked watched as her friend ran out of her room, when she heard the front door close she brought her fingers up to her lips and couldn't shake off this new and strange feeling.

After Sofia managed to get over the shock completely she decided to call Greg and ask him to come over. As soon as she answered the door Sofia latched onto Greg's lips like her life depended on it. Not that he didn't mind he was just a little surprised though.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked with a goofy grin once she pulled away so she could breathe

"What? Can't I just feel the need to kiss my boyfriend?" She asked a little breathless

"Well...I just mean...your moms hate me and I don't want to get them mad" he replied

Sofia just rolled her eyes

"My moms don't hate you"

He gave her a look

"Ok well my mom doesn't hate you...Ma on the other hand..."

"You see my point" he replied

"Yeah ok...but both aren't home at the moment so no need to worry" She smiled as she led him over to the couch and pushed him down before she straddled his lap and kissed him again.

Grace laid on her bed mumbling into her pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Rachel, having witnessed her daughter running up the stairs and slamming her door went to investigate and see what was wrong.

"Honey? Everything ok?" she asked as she stood by the door.

All she got was a bunch if muffled words.

"Ok I didn't understand a word you just said" she replied as she took a seat next to her daughter and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Gracie...tell me what's wrong"

Grace sighed and sat up. It was obvious she had been crying. Rachel looked worried

"I messed everything up Ma" she cried and lent into her mother's arms.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure whatever it is it's not that bad"

"Yes it is" she mumbled into Rachel's shoulder.

"Tell me what happened"

Grace sat up again and wiped her eyes; Rachel lent over and grabbed a tissue before handing it to the girl.

"Take a deep breath, blow your nose and then tell me" Rachel said

Grace nodded and did as she was told.

"Ok? Good...talk to me sweetie"

"I...I kissed Sofia" she muttered

Rachel's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh"

"Yeah...oh" Grace replied glumly

"A-And that's...bad?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"Yes! Of course it's bad! She's my best friend, she has a boyfriend and she's straight!" Grace replied getting louder as she went.

"A-And then there's me w-who's just some stupid dyke who has a crush and took advantage of her" she added

"Hey, I don't want you using that word" Rachel replied sternly.

"Look sweetie...I know it might seem like the end of the world but it was just a kiss...you guys have been friends since birth. I'm sure this won't ruin that...you just need to talk to her. Let her know that it didn't mean anything"

"But it did mean something. To me anyway...Ma I really like her, I've tried not to but I can't stop. She's smart and funny and so beautiful how am I supposed to not like her?" she asked desperately

Rachel looked sympathetically at her daughter; she hated that she couldn't be happy and have the girl she wanted. But most of all she hated not being able to help her daughter.

Santana and Brittany had taken Ben to the local community theatre that Rachel had told them about. It's where Charlie goes for all her singing/dancing/acting classes. Ben was rather excited about it all much to the two women's surprise he had never really shown that much interest in this before. They knew he liked art and drawing but singing and acting? That was a bit of a shock.

"So what are your thoughts buddy?" Santana asked as the three of them looked around the theatre.

"I really want to do the singing" he replied enthusiastically

"Yeah?" Santana asked

"Yep and I...umm" he got a little embarrassed and shy as he tapered off

"And what?" Santana asked

He mumbled a response

"Speak up Benny" Santana encouraged

"I said I...I kinda want to...I want to try the ballet" he whispered

Brittany smiled brightly, Santana raised her eyebrow. She was a little ashamed for thinking it but the first thought that went through her head was 'oh my god my son is gay and this will just make the bullying worse'.

"You would make a great ballet dancer. You could be the next Baryshnikov!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly

"Who?" Santana asked

"He's like the best ballet dancer ever, gosh San you really need to learn your science" Brittany replied

Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Benny let's go sign you up!" Brittany cheered as she grabbed her son's hand and dragged him along.

Santana just sighed and followed the two blondes.

An hour later after filling out several forms and paying a ridiculous amount of money (Santana thought anyway) Ben was signed up for two singing lessons a week and three ballet classes. His first class would be tomorrow at 4pm. The trio then headed to the local dance store to get Ben his uniform and ballet shoes. Santana still wasn't too keen on the idea of her son doing ballet but she couldn't and wouldn't say anything because this was the first time in a long time that Ben was excited about something and Santana would never do anything to take that away from him.

Santana and Brittany dropped Ben off at the Fabray house once they had gotten everything because he and Charlie had a 'play date' or what Charlie called 'Ben's introductory to the magical world of Broadway date'.

Santana and Brittany came back from dropping Ben off at the Fabray house, they were glad that him and Charlie had gotten closer and now shared a common interest and that their son felt like he had a friend for once, even if she was one and a half years younger than him and was basically a mini-Rachel Berry before she was cool (Santana's words). The two women walked in to their house through the back door that leads into the kitchen. Santana was going to suggest opening a bottle of wine when they heard voices, well it was more like giggling and moaning coming from the living room. The two women looked at each other then turned to where the noises were coming from.

There was no mistaking what those sounds were and Santana was livid. She began to make her way into the living room with Brittany hot on her tails. When they entered the room they were faced with two topless teenagers making out on the couch. Brittany was stunned, Santana was…well words could not express what she was feeling at that moment.

"SOFIA JUDY LOPEZ-PIERCE!" The Latina screeched

Sofia jumped out of her skin when she heard her mother scream, she was so shocked she literally fell off of her boyfriend and landed on the floor. Greg looked like he was about to pass out in fear as he saw the face of an incredibly pissed off mother.

"M-Ma…Mom" Sofia stuttered as she quickly grabbed her shirt and then handing Greg his t-shirt.

The two teens quickly put their clothes back on

"I can explain" Sofia spoke

Santana glared at her daughter then turned to look at Greg.

"Britt sweetie be a dear and get me my gun" The Latina asked in a sickly sweet voice all the while not taking her eyes of the boy.

Greg's eyes widened in fear.

"Ma"

"If you want to be able to have children then I suggest you get the hell out of my house" She sneered at the boy.

Greg quickly nodded then ran out of the room not even bothering to grab his bag.

"Ma!"

"This better be the only time it's gotten that far Sofia" Santana warned

The younger Latina looked guilty and couldn't look at her mothers

Santana was pissed

"Your fucking 16 years old Sofia!"

"We only did it once. It's not like were sex crazed nymphos who would like…I don't do it in a classroom and get caught by a teacher or anything" Sofia rambled

Brittany and Santana's eye widened and looked at each other

**-Flashback-**

"Oh god Britt" Santana moaned as she threaded her fingers through blonde hair and arched her back as Brittany's talented tongue did its magic.

"Oh my god!" Ms. Pillsbury shrieked, Mr. Shue just stood there in shock before he quickly covered his eyes with his hands regretting ever coming back to the choir room.

**-End of Flashback-**

They quickly looked away a little guilty.

"Yeah I mean…w-who would do something like that?" Brittany mumbled

"I know right? I mean that's just like so totally slutty" Sofia replied

"Ok enough about that! Sofia you're too young to be having sex!" Santana yelled

"Oh like you two never had sex at my age. I know for a fact that you two have been together since you were 13."

"Not the point Ducky. Your Mami couldn't get me pregnant" Brittany argued, she was just as unhappy about this as Santana was but yelling wasn't really her thing.

"And clearly we loved each other" Santana added

"And what I don't love Greg?"

"Your too young to know what love is"

"Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical right now Ma?" Sofia replied getting more and more angry.

"No" Santana simply replied

Sofia rolled her eyes

"We just don't want you to have any regrets or make a mistake that could ruin your life" Brittany said

"Mom, we were careful ok. We used protection; I'm not stupid I'm not going to get knocked up"

"It's not just the chance of getting pregnant Sofia. There are STI's to think about and also the emotional risks of having sex" Santana yelled

"Look you're just going to have to trust me ok? I know what I'm doing"

"You're not to see him again Sofia and I mean it" Santana replied

"What? Ma! You can't forbid me to see him" Sofia yelled

"Yes I can, and I just did so end of discussion!" Santana yelled back.

Sofia looked at her in shock and anger. She looked over to Brittany

"Mom!" She yelled pleadingly for her to help her out.

"I agree with your Ma Ducky"

"Oh of course you do, you take her side on everything!"

"Sofia don't talk to your mother like that"

"She's not my mother she's just some woman who gave birth to me!" Sofia yelled, and then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth after realising what she had just said.

All three stood there in shock. Brittany looked heartbroken, Santana was seething and Sofia looked terrified and ashamed. Brittany walked out of the room.

"M-Mom wait I didn't-"

"Sit" Santana ordered

Sofia quickly complied

"Ma I didn't mea-"

"Shut it. If I ever, ever hear you say something like that to your mother again you can bet your ass you will be out of this house do you understand me?" Santana hissed

Sofia quickly nodded.

"I'm disappointed in you Sofia…I never thought I would ever say that to my own child but…I am so disappointed in you right now I don't even want to look at you"

With that Santana left and went looking for her wife.

She found her sitting under the stairs in a small storage space. Brittany always wanted one because it reminded her of Harry Potter.

"Hey Chicken can I come in?" Santana asked softly

Brittany nodded; the brunette squeezed her way into the small space and sat down next to her wife.

"She didn't mean it"

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt"

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's shoulder and kissed her temple.

"You are her mother Brittany and she is your daughter. Nothing and nobody can say otherwise. Your name is on her birth certificate alongside mine. You are her mother" She whispered

Brittany slowly nodded.

Later that afternoon Brittany was in the study going over her schedule for her Cheerleaders upcoming competition. The Sharks were up against the Cheerios again at nationals and so they needed to get their routines spot on to beat her former team. In all the years that Brittany has been the Cheerleading Coach for the Sharks she has lead them to nationals 8 times and every time they have placed second to Sylvester and her beloved Cheerios. Yes Sue was still at WMHS more crazy and delusional as ever. Brittany was determined to beat them this year. Though she would never admit it publically Sue was very proud of Brittany and admired her team and the work she did with them.

There was a soft knock on the door that interrupted the blonde from her task.

"Come in" she called out.

Sofia hesitantly took a few steps inside the room. Brittany had her back to the door as she was sitting at the desk. She swivelled around on her chair to see who it was. The look on her face didn't go unnoticed by Sofia.

"Hey" the young Latina whispered.

"Hi" Brittany responded without emotion

Sofia stood there awkwardly as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"Mom...I'm so sorry" Sofia whispered.

"I didn't mean it...it just came out. I was mad and I know that's a lame excuse and I'm just really sorry please don't hate me for it. You are my mother and I love you" she rambled as a few tears fell.

Brittany just nodded as a few of her own tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Please say something, please" Sofia pleaded.

"You know my parents kicked me out when I told them I was going to marry your Mami? A year and a half after your Ma's parents kicked her out because she was gay. But in the end it was ok because we had each other. And Aunty Q, Aunty Rach and your Grandma. We became our own little family. I knew my parents were ashamed of me and didn't want me anymore. In the end they told me I was just some girl who they gave birth to all those years ago and not their daughter. The first couple of months after I moved out of my home I had never felt so alone, unwanted, disappointed and rejected. I never wanted to feel like that again. But what you said to me today...it...it brought a lot of that back."

"Mom I...I'm so sorry. Please you know I love you. You're my mommy. You're the Chicken and I'm the Duck. We're the ones who would always tease Mami about her fear of clowns and...and we were always together making stuff and playing in the park with the duckies." Sofia rambled sounding more and more like a small child.

Brittany sighed.

"Mom I know I hurt you and I'm really sorry...I won't see Greg anymore if you'll forgive me I promise"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you want"

"Just...go to your room ok" Brittany sighed

"Mom"

"Sofia, please" Brittany said finally looking up into her daughter's eyes

The young girl nodded and looked heartbroken. Brittany very rarely called her by her proper name. The only time she did was when she was mad and that never happened. Sofia then turned and walked out. Brittany sighed and went back to her work.

Sofia couldn't just sit around in her room so she decided to head over to the Fabray house even though things were now totally awkward with Grace. Sofia hadn't spoken to her since she ran out of her room earlier that morning. But even so she was willing to put that aside for now, she just needed to talk to her best friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Quinn asked as she answered the door

"Hey Aunty Q, is Grace home?"

"No sorry honey she's at Soccer practice till 6pm tonight"

"Oh"

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she moved to let the girl into the house.

"I messed up Aunty Q." Sofia sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a fight with my moms. I said some stuff I'm not proud of and now they're both so mad at me." she replied looking like someone had told her that her favourite cat had been killed.

"Sweetie I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is" Quinn tried to comfort the girl

"Yes it is. Ma is mad at me and mom...mom is disappointed and sad"

"What happened?" Quinn asked

"We got into a fight about me and Greg they told me I couldn't see him anymore and then I said some stuff to mom and now I'm here" Sofia explained

"What did you say?"

"I don't want to tell you because then you'll be mad at me too"

"Sofia"

The girl just sighed

"I basically told her she wasn't my real mother and that she was just some woman who gave birth to me" she whispered

"You said what?" Quinn yelled

"What the hell Sofia! Why on earth would you say something like that?"

"I don't know!" she cried.

For the rest of the weekend and for the next few days of school Grace avoided Sofia like the plague. Sofia didn't mind she had her own issues to deal with. She and her mom had barely said a word to each other over the weekend and Santana was ignoring her, but that was mostly because the older Latina didn't want to say something she would regret. So Sofia focused her energy on her plan to get Grace a girlfriend. She had gone up to the girls that Grace had chosen and talked to them about her friend. Turns out Jenna already had a girlfriend so she was out. Vanessa and Carmen apparently had a thing for each other and after talking to both of them somehow Sofia ended up getting the two girls together. So that just left Hannah.

Sofia walked over to the girl, she had found her in the library studying at one of the tables.

"Hi, you're the new girl right?" Sofia said as she sat across from her.

"Um...yeah I guess but I've been here for like 4 weeks now so I'm not really that new" She replied

"Yeah whatever same thing anyway a little birdie told me your gay and I was jus-"

"Wait what? W-Who told you that?" she asked nervously and quickly looked around to see if anyone heard.

Sofia noticed how anxious she was and decided to tone it down a bit

"Hey it's ok, the schools pretty cool with the queers"

"Don't you think that's a bit offensive?" she replied looking a little annoyed

"Not really, I have lesbian mothers and two lesbian Aunts also my best friend is a lesbian so I'm down with the lesbians ok? Well not down...down with the...I'm straight, so not down with the...you know what I mean" She quickly replied trying not to blush

Hannah suppressed her giggle

"Anyway! The reason why I'm here is to ask you what you think of Grace Berry-Fabray" Sofia added

"Isn't she the soccer Captain?"

"Yep...so...thoughts?"

"About what?"

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes

"Do you think she's hot or whatever?"

"Oh...um...well I don't know. I'm not really onto the sporty butch types."

"She's not butch, she's pretty girly except she doesn't wear dresses" Sofia replied

"Well I don't even know her and have never talked to her so..."

"Well maybe you should. She's a great girl. She smart, she's funny, she's beautiful and loyal" Sofia rambled

"Ok it sounds like you want to date her"

"What? No I don't. She's my best friend. And I have a boyfriend" Sofia defended

"Ok then"

"Look, just...ask her out you never know you might find something you both have in common"

"Is this some kind of set up?"

"Only in the sense of trying to get two people together nothing else" Sofia assured her.

"Fine, I'll ask her out"

"Thank you"

That afternoon Grace had soccer practice so after school she headed out to the field to start her warm ups. Being Captain she had to be the first one out there and the last to leave. Hannah headed out to the field and sat in the bleachers she was never a fan of soccer but she figured if she was going to ask out the Captain of the soccer team she might as well watch what they do.

Grace did a few stretches, Hannah had to admit the girl did have a nice body. Grace then began to slowly jog around the track after a few minutes the rest of the team started to come onto the field. Grace, channelling her inner Quinn Head Cheerleader took charge and started getting her team to warm up by doing various exercise routines that her mom had taught her from her days as a Cheerio. Grace had heard all about the crazy that was the legendary Sue Sylvester and her workouts but still the woman knew what she was doing because these exercise routines did wonders for her soccer team.

Hannah continued to watch the girls practice she had to admit watching Grace take charge was kinda hot and unexpected considering the few times she had seen her around the school. She seemed a bit shy and kinda dorky. Hannah was actually starting to get a little nervous now about asking her out.

As soon as the practice was over the team of girls headed for the locker rooms while Grace briefed with the coach. But as soon as Grace made her way to the locker room Hannah came down to meet her.

"Hi"

"Um...hi" Grace smiled hesitantly

"I'm Hannah" She replied holding out her hand feeling like a total dweeb

"Grace" she replied as she shook the offered hand.

"You're really good out there, I'm more of a footy fan but...I could see me getting into soccer" she smiled

"Oh, you're thinking if trying out?" Grace asked

"Oh, um no" she nervously laughed

"I just meant you know...I could...watch you-it! I could watch it...the game...of soccer, I'm sorry I'm just rambling like an idiot and look at me I'm still doing it and gosh if I'd known I'd be doing this I probably should have brought some water" she laughed at herself

Grace just smiled, still a little confused about what the girl wanted or was trying to say. Hannah took a deep breath and tried again.

"What I meant to say was that...you're a really good soccer player and I was kind of wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me sometime?" she finally got it out

Grace looked completely shocked. She had no idea what to say. Sure Hannah was hot and hello tongue piercing but Grace loved Sofia...and yes she knew nothing was going to come of that. She thought to herself that maybe she should go out with Hannah, it could get her mind off of that gorgeous Latina.

"Um...y-yeah sure that...that sounds great" Grace blushed

Hannah smiled

"Awesome...um...so should I call you or?" Hannah asked

"Oh um yeah sure, do you have a pen?"

Hannah dug through her bag and handed the pen over. Grace hesitantly took Hannah's hand and wrote her number on it, once she finished she let go and handed the pen back.

"Thanks, I'll call you later tonight maybe?" Hannah nervously asked

"Sure" Grace smiled

"Ok great, well I better let you go and...do whatever it is you do"

"Ok...I'll talk to you later"

"Definitely" Hannah replied.

Sofia in a non-stalker type of way had watched the two girls interact and she was happy that Grace had agreed to go out with the new girl but there was something else deep down that began to stir and make the young girl wonder if she had done the right thing.

Santana watched as Ben showed off some of the new steps he had learnt in his ballet class. She had to admit the boy was a total natural but then he did have Brittany's genes so what did she expect? She clapped when he had finished and he gave a little bow.

"That was great Benny, so you're enjoying it then?"

"Yep, it's great. The girls in the class are really nice and the teacher is funny. Plus I really like the ballet music. It's pretty cool and also I get to see Charlie more coz she's in the same class as me, we're gonna sing a duet together next week for our class. She's a really good singer. She also told me that instead of a birthday party this year we'd go see the production of Annie together because I haven't seen it yet, which was really sweet of her." He smiled and blushed a little as he began to take off his ballet shoes

Santana quirked her eyebrow at that. Ok so maybe he wasn't gay. Just then Brittany came home with several bags of shopping; Santana got up to help her wife.

"Thanks baby" Brittany smiled before kissing the Latina quickly on the lips

The two women sorted through the groceries and put them away. Santana quickly checked to see if they were alone then smiled brightly at her wife

"What's up? You've got that 'I know something' smile on your face" Brittany asked

"I think Benny has a crush" she giggled...yes Santana giggled.

Brittany smiled

"Really? Who?"

"Charlie" Santana replied

"Oh my gosh that is adorable!" Brittany squealed

"I know! Now normally I would object to my kids dating a Fabray or a Berry but he was just so damn cute and I just wanted to hug him" Santana cooed

Brittany loved seeing this side if her wife, all giddy and excited and being a proud doting mother. Especially after the last few days with that argument with their daughter Santana had been just as heartbroken as Brittany was over that.

"Hey isn't it Charlie's birthday next week?" Brittany asked

"Yep and get this Charlie invited Ben to go see Annie at the local theatre because he hasn't seen it yet. Charlie Berry-Fabray is foregoing a party so she can go with Ben to see the musical" Santana smiled

"Awwww" Brittany replied as she held her hand up to her heart.

"I know!" Santana chuckled.

"Maybe they'll get married one day! Then Rachel and Quinn would be our in-laws!" Brittany got all excited

"Ok let's not get carried away" Santana's smile faded.

"Aww think how pretty their children would be" Brittany continued

"Ooh no we are not thinking about grandkids..." Santana's body physically repulsed at that thought. She's not getting old, not if she can help it.

"But Sanny we could be the cool grandmas who give them candy and knit them ugly sweaters for winter"

"No, I'm not knitting anything!" Santana replied

"Ooh and then we can have races on our little scooters!" The blonde gasped

"La, la, la, la, la I'm not hearing this! I refuse to be old!" Santana covered her ears and paced the room.

Brittany just giggled at her wife's reaction she hated anything that reminded her she was getting older. It was nearly the end of the world when she found her first grey hair. The blonde snuck up behind her wife and captured her in a tight embrace making her stop pacing.

"You'd totally be a GILF" Brittany whispered in her ear

Santana looked around at her questioningly

"A Grandma I'd Like to Fuck" Brittany explained

Santana just cracked up laughing making Brittany laugh as well.

"Oh honey as long as your with me when I'm old and wrinkly with purple hair I will be happy" Santana finally said as she turned around and rested her arms on Brittany's shoulders

"Well it's a good thing that that's my plan. You're not going anywhere and neither am I. I'm gonna be with you till the very end and then some" Brittany whispered

"I love you Britt"

"Love you too" Brittany softly smiled before she kissed her wife.


	10. Chapter 10

Love the reviews, your comments help me a lot with the direction of the story, I do have it planed out but I continually change things when I hear what you all have to say so thanks!

Wow this chapter is full of stuff…you got drama, angst, fluff, humour and some singing…I think I spoil you guys too much…OH WELL…If I'm feeling kind there might be another update soon.

Anywho, here is the next instalment, hope you enjoy!

* * *

~^~^~^~ Wednesday Afternoon ~^~^~^~

Grace was nervous, after school she was supposed to be meeting up with Hannah at the park for a few hours. It wasn't a date, it was sort of a 'get-to-know-each-other' type thing but still Grace was bricking it. She really needed to talk to Sofia and get her advice but the two still haven't said a word to each other since the weekend and that unfortunate incident that occurred. Grace had tried to message her friend but just couldn't bring herself to do it. Rachel and Quinn urged her to go over and talk to Sofia face-to-face but Grace was too scared and embarrassed to do that.

The last bell of the day rang out and the students all headed to their lockers and get out of school as fast as possible. Grace moved quickly through the mass of teenagers to get to her own locker when she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" Grace said as she helped pick up the other person's books that had fallen to the floor in their collision

"S'ok" They replied

Grace looked up and handed the book over but froze when she realised that the person she had run into was Sofia. The Latina also looked a little shocked but hesitantly took the book accidently brushing her finger tips over Grace's. At the touch Grace quickly pulled her hand back and looked away.

"Thanks" Sofia softly mumbled

Grace just gave her a small smile

Wow this wasn't awkward at all.

"Well I better…" Grace said as she pointed towards where her locker was

"Yeah…me too" Sofia replied

The two girls just sort of stood there not moving, until Hannah came over to the two breaking up a bit of the tension only to replace it with a whole load of other tension.

"Hey" she greeted Grace with a charming smile

"H-Hey" Grace replied

"You ready to go?" She asked

"Oh, um yeah sure I just need to go to my locker"

Sofia stood there watching to two interact and couldn't help but feel a little left out and there was some other nagging feeling somewhere in there too that she couldn't quite pinpoint at that moment and it was irritating.

Grace turned to look at the Latina and gave her a small smile before saying a quick goodbye and headed off to her locker with Hannah. Yep this nagging feeling was just getting a little annoying now. Sofia saw Greg waiting for her at her locker so she walked over to him and kissed him hard not caring about the jocks that were standing by cheering and whistling at her. For a moment that nagging feeling went away. She pulled away from her boyfriend and just winked at his friends. Greg had noticed that his girlfriend was acting strangely the last couple of days and was a little concerned. Not that he didn't mind the random and hot make out sessions but sometimes it just felt a little forced on Sofia's part and it wasn't like it used to be when they would kiss.

Grace and Hannah walked together through the park chatting and getting to know one another.

"So do you miss being in Australia?" Grace asked

"Kinda…I mean I miss my friends and ok this might sound lame but I miss my Famer's Union Ice Coffee" Hannah replied and blushed a little

Grace laughed and raised an eyebrow at her

"Its good ok" She defended

"I'm just gonna take your word on it" Grace smiled

"You know you don't really have a broad accent" Grace stated

"You sound disappointed"

"No…just…making an observation" Grace blushed

"Well I try not to go too Aussie otherwise people have trouble understanding me…well they did at my last school anyway"

The two girls continue to wander around the park they ended up getting ice-cream from the small vendor across the road.

"Do your parents know that you're gay?" Grace asked

"Well…I've never come out and told them, but I'm pretty sure they know. How about yours?"

"Yeah they know…I should probably tell you, I have two gay moms" Grace replied

"Oh…well I guess that made coming out a hell of a lot easier" Hannah chuckled

"Yeah…it helped" Grace replied with a laugh

"You have a really pretty smile" Hannah told her

Grace looked away and blushed not used to having a hot girl (other than Sofia) tell her she had a pretty smile.

"You know Grace…I have to admit that…well the only reason I asked you out was because your friend told me to" Hannah started

Grace looked disappointed and the offended, she was about to say something when Hannah cut her off

"But…I'm really glad she did because…I kinda like you and I was wondering if you would go out on a proper date with me"

"Uh…yeah I'd…I'd really like that" Grace answered with a shy smile.

~^~^~^~ Berry-Fabray Residence ~^~^~^~

Wednesdays were Quinn and Rachel's favourite day of the week and not just because it always made Quinn giggle when it was referred to as Hump Day, but it was because it was the only day that both Quinn and Rachel got home from work early. Mercedes and Quinn decided early on when they started their business that they would choose one day that they would finish early so they wouldn't get bogged down in their work and would be better for their family life. Rachel's job as Drama and Music director at the high school and Glee Club director meant that she usually worked late after school but she had managed to get Wednesdays off early. Rachel loved her job but she needed 'Rachel Berry' time as well.

It was 4:15pm which gave them around an hour or so before their kids would arrive home. Toby had basketball practice, Grace was meeting a friend and Charlie was going over to the Pierce house after school to practice singing with Ben for their upcoming duet.

The two women were in the living room giggling and dancing around the room holding a microphone each and singing.

**(Quinn) **

**I got flowers; in the spring  
I got you to wear my ring**

**(Rachel)**

**And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared your always around  
Don't let them say your hairs to long  
Coz I don't care, with you I can't go wrong**

**(Quinn) **

**Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
Babe**

Quinn took a hold of Rachel's hand and quickly kissed it.

**(Quinn & Rachel)**

**I got you babe**

**(Quinn)**

**I got you to hold my hand**

**(Rachel)**

**I got you to understand**

**(Quinn)**

**I got you to walk with me**

**(Rachel)**

**I got you to talk with me**

**(Quinn)**

**I got you to kiss goodnight**

**(Rachel)**

**I got you to hold me tight**

**(Quinn)**

**I got you, I won't let go**

**(Rachel)**

**I got you to love me so!**

**(Quinn & Rachel)**

**I got you babe. **

The song finished and the two burst out giggling…ok so they had broken out the wine as soon as they got home. They fell onto the couch together with Rachel sitting on Quinn's lap still giggling. The blonde warped her arms tightly around her wife and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Mmmm….you smell nice" Quinn purred

"I know" Rachel replied then laughed

"And you're so modest" Quinn added

"And your horny" Rachel retorted as she looked down to where her wife's hands had moved to.

Both firmly attached to Rachel's breasts.

"I can't help it if Cher gets me going" Quinn giggled

Rachel burst out laughing

"God I can't believe she's still alive and hasn't aged at all" The brunette said after calming down

"I know…I'm telling ya she's not human…she'll probably outlive us all!" Quinn giggled as she began to gently massage Rachel's chest making her squirm.

"Mmmm…Quinn stop we don't have time" Rachel moaned not sounding convincing at all.

"Yeah we do" Quinn mumbled as she began to kiss her wife's neck

"Lay down" The blonde whispered into Rachel's ear

Not putting up any resistance Rachel quickly got up from Quinn's lap and then laid down on the couch and in no time Quinn was straddling the brunette and making work on undoing Rachel's blouse and gently nipping at her collarbone. Rachel threaded her hands through Quinn's long blonde hair.

"Baby, we don't have time for foreplay" Rachel mumbled

Quinn grinned against Rachel's neck as she quickly moved so she was now in between her wife's legs and bunched up her skirt around her hips. She slowed down a fraction as she trailed her fingertips along Rachel's inner thighs making her whimper. Quinn finally reached her destination and cupped her wife's sex and groaned at the moisture already there.

"Quinn" Rachel moaned

Not wasting any more time Quinn pushed aside the drenched underwear and thrust two fingers deep inside her wife both groaned at the feeling. Quinn began a steady rhythm as Rachel wrapped her legs tightly around the blonde to draw her in deeper. While Quinn built her up she began to suck on Rachel's neck and gently kneaded her right breast. The blonde kissed her way up to Rachel's lips and kissed her deeply even though both were beginning to pant heavily as a fine sheen of sweat began to cover their bodies. Quinn began to thrust harder and faster intent on making Rachel scream. But suddenly Quin stopped; Rachel opened her eyes and looked incredibly annoyed

"What?"

"Did you hear that?" She asked

"No…keep going I'm so close" Rachel whined

Quinn just shrugged and went back to what she was doing…not her wisest move.

"Hey, I'm ho….OH MY GOD!" Grace screeched in horror as she entered the living room.

Quinn abruptly stopped and both of their eyes shot open and looked over to where their eldest daughter was standing in shock, both Quinn and Rachel had the whole dear caught in headlights look going for them and then Grace quickly ran back out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Quinn hid her face in Rachel's shoulder

"That did not just happen" she whined

"We should go after her" Rachel suggested

Quinn pulled her head away in shock

"Are you kidding? We can't…I can't…not after…how did this happen? We've managed to never get caught by our kids for 16 years! And for us…me especially that's like…some kind of miracle! But now? God how can I face her again after her seeing me violate her mother like that." Quinn ranted

"Quinn you weren't violating me" Rachel rolled her eyes

"Oh god…why me? Why? What have I done to deserve this?" Quinn mumbled

"Quinn honey, it'll be fine" Rachel tried to assure her

"How can you be so blasé about all this?"

"I'm not…I'm horrified that our daughter saw us like this but I know it's not the end of the world and that she will get over it" Rachel replied

"Now are you going to finish or not, because if you're not then can you please remove your fingers" Rachel asked

Quinn looked down at her wife completely dumbfounded. She contemplated her options. 1) Pull out and have an angry frustrated wife or 2) Just quickly finish and then try to forget this day ever happened but have a satisfied and happy wife.

Option two it is.

Poor, poor Gracie aimlessly wondered down the street after experiencing one of the worst things ever. Walking in on her parents having sex. She shuddered at the memory.

It was six o'clock when Toby arrived home from basketball practice and Charlie came home from next door, Grace had yet to return home. Quinn and Rachel were beginning to get worried.

"Where is Gracie?" Charlie asked as she helped her mom set the kitchen table.

"Um…she'll be home soon sweetie" Quinn replied

Toby came into the kitchen and gave his Ma a big hug and asked

"Do you want me to help with anything?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow at her son, he hated cooking…or cleaning or doing anything really, he was quite lazy sometimes.

"Ok what do you want?" She asked

"I don't want anything"

"Really?"

He just nodded

"Ok so then why are you being so chipper and helpful?" She asked warily

"I'm just in a good mood is all" He replied

"Oh? And what's brought this on?" She asked as she handed him some carrots and a knife

"I'm going on a date with Olivia on Friday what can I say? Girl can't resist these bad boys" He replied as he flexed his muscles showing off his 'guns'

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"Well I'm glad you're happy sweetie…where are you taking her?"

"Dunno yet…maybe Alfie's…or like make a picnic or something girls love that romantic shit right?" He asked

Rachel gently slapped him on his arm

"Don't swear" She reprimanded him

"And yes girls like romance…a picnic sounds nice, it's also less expensive"

"Well I don't want to go on a cheap date Ma"

"It's not cheap, it's romantic and it looks like you've put a lot of thought into it…your mother took me on a picnic for our first date" Rachel smiled

"I'll think about it" He replied

Mother and Son finished preparing the food while Quinn and Charlie finished setting the table. Quinn was getting more and more worried about Grace, she had texted her five times already and she hasn't replied back yet. She was about to go out looking for her when the front door opened and Grace walked in.

"Oh my god! Gracie where the hell have you been? You could have replied to my messages!" Quinn pretty much yelled

Grace was having trouble looking at her mother in the eye, she was hoping everything would be fine when she got home…no, she was wrong. Quinn noticed that her daughter was getting uncomfortable so she toned down her voice and pulled her aside, unfortunately she had pulled her into the room of the scene of the crime.

"Look Gracie…about what happened this afternoon…w-what you saw…I…"

"Please mom I really don't want to have this conversation because then the horrible memories will come back and it's just bad…it's all…so…bad" Grace interrupted still unable to look her mother in the eye.

"Honey…it's…I mean…you know I love your mother and sometimes we-"

"Ahhh…..no! I don't want to hear it!" Grace placed both hands over her ears

"Grace." Quinn yelled as she pulled her daughter's hands away from her ears

The young girl sighed

"Look mom…I know ok…I know you two…have sex, but it's one thing to know about it and it's a whole other thing when you see it and can you please burn that couch because I will never be able to sit on it again I can't even look at it" Grace replied.

"Honey we're not going to burn the couch we only bought it last year"

At that point Rachel came into the living room to inform Quinn that dinner was ready

"Oh Gracie your home, thank god!" Rachel sighed with relief and then hugged her daughter, she did happen to notice that she flinched

"Sweetie about today"

"AHhhh….no more! We already talked about this!" Gracie whined as she headed out of the living room.

Dinner was an awkward affair if there ever was one. Grace avoided all eye contact with her mothers and Quinn couldn't help but feel embarrassed, Rachel tried not to show how uncomfortable she really was about her daughter finding her and Quinn together like that. It was just something about her being her daughter that made it ten times more worse than it being someone like Judy, or Santana, or Brittany, or her fathers, or Mercedes, or Mr. Shue or the mailman…ok so a lot of people have walked in on them, they really had some bad luck sometimes.

~^~^~^~ Friday Night ~^~^~^~

Tonight was the night that Toby would go on his date with Olivia. What nobody outside of his family knows was this was actually his very first date with a girl…ever. He liked to pretend that he was this big stud who had been with lots of girls but he really wasn't. He didn't want his family to know but he was actually really nervous about tonight. Being the only male of the family he liked to think he was strong and was the man of the house who looked after his moms and his sisters. That he was the top dog. He had always been like this; he was a real man's man if you will. So any sign of weakness was bad in his eyes. This type of thinking sometimes worried Quinn because every now and then it could be a facial expression or a turn of phrase but it would sometimes remind her of her father and that scared her.

Toby saw his role as the protector and he was to a degree…whenever a spider needed killing he was there to do it or whenever there was a weird sound outside at night he would always go check it out…ok so Quinn went with him as well, but he would always say it was because he needed someone to hold the flash light while he held the baseball bat.

He was upstairs in his room shirtless and only in his nice pair of jeans he was looking around his room for a top to wear that didn't smell like feet. He was getting frustrated because he couldn't find anything to wear when Quinn gently knocked on his door holding a freshly cleaned and ironed shirt.

"Thanks mom" he mumbled as he slipped on the shirt and went over to the mirror to do his hair

"So…how you feeling about tonight?" Quinn asked as she took a seat on Toby's bed

"Fine" He replied

Quinn could tell he was nervous, so she didn't want to push him otherwise he would just get angry. He reminded Quinn of her so much sometimes when she was his age (pre-Beth anyway).

"I just wanted to go over some rules your Ma and I have come up with now that you've started dating" Quinn stated

Toby didn't respond he just continued with his hair so Quinn continued

"We want you home by 11pm no later otherwise you're grounded. If things go well and you and Olivia continue to see each other there will be an open door policy. Also we just ask that you treat each other with respect and don't rush things…ok? Does that seem fair?"

Toby just nodded

"Good…well if you have any questions or…need any advice on wooing a girl, don't hesitate to ask I'm kinda an expert" Quinn added

Toby couldn't help but laugh

"Hey! I mean it! I was awesome at coming up with dates, just ask your Ma."

"Mom, you've dated like one girl you're whole life, that doesn't make you an expert…that makes you kinda lame" Toby laughed

"I am not lame! And the fact that I've only been with your Ma just proves how good I am…I mean we've been together since we were 16 and she's still here so I must be doing something right" Quinn challenged

"She's only with you coz of your money, she told me so" He replied

Quinn faked looking offended

"Well jokes on her, coz I ain't worth that much that was all Russell's money" She tried to get her ghetto speak out and once again she failed miserably.

"Mom, don't talk like that…it's embarrassing"

"You don't say that when Aunty San does it"

"Yeah well Aunty San is badass and your…not"

Quinn gasped

"Take that back!"

Toby just laughed and soon enough Quinn joined him

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Do you…do you ever miss your dad?" He asked

Quinn really hadn't expected that. Her kids all knew about Russell leaving her and Judy when she was 16 and never looked back. Of course they had edited the story somewhat completely skipping over the pregnancy and what had happened because of it. Quinn wanted to tell her children, she just didn't know how and she had been telling herself that she would do it when they are all old enough to understand what happened and why she made the decisions that she did.

"Oh…um…w-well…I guess I miss having a dad…but I don't miss him" She answered

"Does he know about us?" He asked

Quinn shook her head

"No…I don't even think he knows I'm married or that I've left Lima…why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering"

"Ok…well baby it's nearly 8 o'clock you better get a move on…girls hate it when their dates are late"

"Speaking from personal experience?" He chuckled

"Oh it was like one time and that was only because my car broke down…she's never let me live that one down!" Quinn mumbled as she walked out of her son's room.

~^~^~^~ Later that Night ~^~^~^~

Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the living room watching TV, Charlie was in bed and Grace was talking on her phone up in her room when Toby slammed the front door startling his mothers and then he ran up to his room. Quinn and Rachel gave each other a questioning and worried look.

"Should we both go up or tag team?" Quinn asked

"Well you know how he gets if we both bombard him, he doesn't like feeling weak and needing his mommies so I think we should go one at a time" Rachel replied

"Ok" Quinn sighed

Both women turned to face each other and proceeded in the age old act of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Quinn lost

"Damn it"

"Quinn you always go with scissors, you're so predictable" Rachel laughed

"Well I guess I just have scissors on my mind lately." Quinn replied with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows

"What? That doesn't even make senc…oh Quinn!" Rachel finally got the innuendo

The blonde just laughed

"Your terrible Muriel" Rachel sighed

"You love it"

"I only love you for your body nothing else" Rachel replied

"Oh really?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow

"Yep"

"Well seeing as we're being honest I'm only with you because you have a nice rack" Quinn sighed

Rachel just rolled her eyes and chuckled

"You know the older you get the more you turn into a horny teenage boy"

Quinn looked mocked offended

"Well I can't help it if I'm married to a sexy brunette with nice boobs" She replied and groped her wife for good measure.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelped then giggled

"You're supposed to be seeing what's wrong with our son" she added

Quinn huffed and pulled herself up from the couch

"Fine, but when I come back I expect to be ravished" Quinn sighed

She then headed up the stairs to see what was wrong with her son. Rachel just smiled and shook her head at her wife.

Quinn softly knocked on Toby's door, when he didn't respond she hesitantly walked in praying that she wasn't going walk in on anything that she really didn't want to see ever again. Thankfully she didn't. Toby was lying on his bed mumbling into his pillow.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" He cried

"Toby are you ok? Did something happen with Olivia?" Quinn asked as she took a seat next to her son on his bed.

The boy just groaned in frustration

"Ok I'm going to take that as a yes. Want to talk about it?" She asked

"NO!" He yelled into his pillow

"Toby, honey you know you can talk to me about anything. It might make you feel better."

"No it won't and it's not something you can talk about with your mother so can you please just leave me alone so I can go die in a hole?" Toby replied

"Toby your being overdramatic, come on it can't be that bad…unless it's about sex." Quinn laughed.

Toby groaned and refused to look at his mother. After seeing her son's reaction Quinn's eyes went wide and she just sat there in shock as realisation hit her…they were going to have the sex talk and she wasn't prepared. It was only the first date! Wasn't it? We're they already having sex before dating and now dating has ruined everything? Was sex not dating? She was so confused right now.

Last time Quinn and Rachel had 'the talk' with Grace it didn't end well. Rachel went into far too much detail and Quinn just got nervous and flustered and blurted out some stuff she probably shouldn't have and probably scarred her daughter for life. She then realised that they would have to have the sex talk again with Grace now that she's told them that she's gay.

"Well Toby….I mean….I guess as you get older you will want to…..you will have these…urges to want to do…stuff…but I…we would prefer it that you wait I mean it was just the first date an-"

"Oh God Mom please just stop. I cannot have this conversation with you!"

"I'm just trying to help." Quinn replied softly. She suddenly had the strangest feeling of déjà-vu she felt as though she had, had this conversation before but couldn't yet figure out why.

"Are you having sex with Olivia?" She bluntly asked making her son blush a deep red

"No." He replied

"Toby" Quinn always knew when her son was lying or hiding something from her, he was too much like Quinn and she knew all the tricks of the trade when it came to covering something up.

"We aren't having sex" Toby reiterated

"Well good, because your far too young for that" Quinn sighed in relief

"So what's wrong then?" She asked

"I can't tell you it's too embarrassing" He mumbled

"Come on Toby you can talk to me about anything, I promise I won't get mad or say something stupid and embarrass you…or myself" Quinn replied.

Toby sighed and sat up taking a quick glance at his mother before looking back down again.

"We…we weren't having sex but I mean…we were making out and….god this is so embarrassing." He began to tell her.

"And what?" Quinn asked slowly with a sudden feeling of realisation that she might know what. That her son was not only similar to Quinn when it came to trying to hide things but he was a lot more similar to his mother then she had thought. She now knew why this conversation seemed so familiar.

"I came" He mumbled feeling incredibly embarrassed, wishing the world would open up and swallow him whole. Quinn sat there a little in shock, eyes wide open and unable to formulate words.

"Oh my god it's hereditary?" Quinn mumbled to herself

"What?" Toby asked confused

"Nothing" Quinn quickly replied

"This shouldn't be happening to me!" Toby yelled then feel back onto his bed

After getting over her shock Quinn spoke up

"Toby there is nothing to be ashamed about its very common and you were probably just overwhelmed that you just got a little excited and-"

"Mom please!"

"It might just be a one-time thing."

"Really?"

"Umm…yeah sure" Quinn answered knowing full well that it might not be.

"So it won't happen again?" He asked in a hopeful voice

"Um…w-well…I mean…no, nope never again" Quinn replied feeling horrible for lying to her son.

Toby looked relieved and Quinn felt guilty

"But you know…I mean if it were to happen again…you could maybe try thinking of other stuff to distract you or something…maybe think about…maths…I've heard or read it somewhere apparently that helps" Quinn mumbled getting more and more flustered she really didn't want to explain to her son that she had a similar problem.

"Or you could practice on yourself while you…um…do…stuff and before you…um…come, you stop and wait a few minutes then start again" Quinn continued getting more and more flustered

Toby looked mortified

"But you know I might be wrong, it might never happen again" Quinn quickly replied

Quinn came down the stairs slightly horrified about what had just happened, Rachel looked at her wife with concern.

"Quinn, what happened? Is he ok? What's wrong?" She asked in a rush

"He's…it's fine Rach…he'll be ok it was just…boy troubles" She replied

"Boy troubles? What does that mean?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, it's been sorted and everything is fine" Quinn tried to reassure her, Rachel wasn't going to give up through

"Quinn, just tell me what happened"

The blonde sighed and sat down on the couch, Rachel followed.

"He…ok remember that one day we were making out on your couch it was like two months after we became a couple and things got pretty heavy and I may have…arrived rather quickly" Quinn explained quietly

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Rachel replied

Quinn gave her a look but apparently Rachel was a little slow today.

"Same thing happened to Toby" Quinn finally explained.

"Oh…..OHH" Rachel finally got it, she couldn't help but giggle a little bit

"Rach it's not funny! It was horrible for me just think what it's like for him. This stuff is like ten times more worse for boys" Quinn exclaimed

"I'm sorry sweetie but come on it is pretty ironic"

"What is?"

"Well out of all our children Toby being the only one biologically yours and he has the same problem as you did" Rachel explained

Quinn did not look amused

"Oh come on you gotta be able to laugh at yourself sometimes Quinn"

"Not funny Rach" Quinn pouted.

"Well what did you say to him then?" Rachel asked

"I just told him about the distraction thing and…the practicing"

Rachel eye's went wide

"You told him to masturbate?"

"What? NO…I…well…maybe….I think I did…I don't know I got all flustered and you know what happens when I get like that I just start blurting things out that I really shouldn't and then things get awkward." Quinn ranted

"Did you tell him about your problem?"

"Oh god no! I'm not telling my son I had a similar problem when I was around his age. That's too embarrassing…even for me. I'm still recovering from Gracie walking in on us"

"Should I go up and talk to him about it?"

"No, I wouldn't…he's embarrassed enough…maybe a bit later on but not right now" Quinn replied.

Just then Grace came down the stairs and announced her arrival

"Child entering the room! I repeat there is a child entering the room!"

She's been doing this every time she goes into a room since that unfortunate afternoon.

"We're just sitting and talking Gracie" Rachel informed her

"Just making sure" She replied as she fully entered the room. She refused to go near that couch.

She sat down in the lazy boy and looked over at her mothers

"Can you two not sit so closely together?" She asked

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"Well at least not on that couch, please?"

Both women sighed and moved an inch apart from each other

"Better?" Quinn asked

"Yes, thank you…what was with all the noise before with all the doors slamming?" She asked

"It was nothing, just Toby…being Toby." Quinn replied

"What have you been up to? Who were you talking on the phone to for nearly two hours?" Rachel asked

Grace blushed a little and looked down

"Just a friend" she mumbled

"A friend? Or a _friend_?" Quinn asked with a smirk

"She's a friend…for now anyway"

"Oh?" Both women replied with matching raised eyebrows

"What's this mystery girl's name? Do we know her?" Rachel asked

"Her name is Hannah and no you don't know her…she…she kinda asked me out the other day and we're going on a date tomorrow…if that's ok" Grace informed them as her cheeks started to burn

Both women now wore matching smiles, it was kind of creeping Grace out.

"What about Sofia?" Rachel gently asked

Grace sighed

"I don't know Ma…I know I still have feelings for her but…I need to move on and get over her because she's straight and we're going to always be just friends…and I think I'm starting to accept that. Besides Hannah's really cool and she has really pretty eyes…and a pierced tongue" Grace blurted out then blushed as she realised what she said and how could so be taken the wrong way.

Both Quinn and Rachel paled at that piece of information…yep, taken the wrong way.

"I'm gonna go to bed now" Grace quickly got up and headed to her room.

"She gets that from you, you know" Rachel said to Quinn

"What?"

"The innate ability to just blurt out random, embarrassing and far too personal things at any given moment." She explained

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"No? Then explain to me why you felt the need to tell man at the bowling alley that you've had your fingers in tighter holes then the ones on the bowling balls?" Rachel asked

"That…was totally taken out of context" Quinn defended

"That's your excuse for everything" Rachel replied

"Rach I'm not sure I want my baby girl dating someone with a pierced tongue" Quinn tried to change the topic

"I think you should get a pierced tongue" Rachel mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing…Quinn you can't tell Grace she can't date someone because they have their tongue pierced"

"Sure I can, I'm her mother…I like…control her, its in the handbook" She yawned

Rachel just chuckled

"I think you need to go to bed sweetie, you're talking crazy talk"

"Mmmm…carry me?"

"Ha! Not a chance" Rachel laughed as she got up from the couch and held out her hand for her wife to take

"I carried you over the threshold when we got married…I think it's only fair that you carry me up the stairs"

"Do you want to be sleeping on the couch tonight?" Rachel asked

Quinn sighed and took Rachel's offered hand and the two walked up the stairs together

"You're a meanie" Quinn mumbled


	11. Chapter 11

Well look at that I've managed to update yet again…gosh I have no idea where all of this stuff comes from lol…I'm pretty sure I should be doing my assignments but…I really can't be bothered right now.

Just a heads up there will be angst! Yes I went there…but it's necessary angst! It will get better.

Anyways thank you all for your lovely reviews.

A few things:  
**berrylover1175** no I don't have a tumblr  
**gleed2 **how can the Aussie accent be hot? lol I never understood that, we sound terrible

* * *

~~~ Saturday ~~~

It had been a whole week since Sofia and Grace had spoken to each other. Both had tried to reach out to their friend but something always held them back. Grace was just embarrassed and scared that she had crossed a huge line that would ruin their friendship and clearly she was right because she hadn't heard from Sofia at all and that awkward interaction at school on Wednesday proved it.

Sofia on the other hand was just confused. She didn't know how to deal with all these new emotions she was having. She missed her friend dearly. Normally if she was confused about her feelings she would turn to Grace but because Grace was the source of these feelings of which she was still unsure about she couldn't talk to her.

Sofia had been moping around the house for days and it was starting to piss Santana off. The two were still a little distant from the argument last weekend, the same could be said between Sofia and Brittany. So that really wasn't helping Sofia at all right now.

She was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels not really watching anything when Santana came into the room and sat down next to her.

"Hey" Sofia mumbled

"Hey" Santana replied

There was that awkward silence again that had been looming between the two Latinas for days now. Both were stubborn and too proud to do anything to break it. But being the adult in all this Santana bit her tongue and decided (more like Brittany decided) to make an attempt to bridge the gap that was forming between the two.

"We need to talk about what happened last weekend and I mean talk...no yelling" She finally spoke up.

"Ok" Sofia softly replied as she turned off the TV.

Where to begin?

"I just...I don't understand why you said what you said" Santana stated

Sofia looked down and felt that familiar pang of guilt and remorse.

"I don't know Ma...I was just upset" she mumbled

"That's not a good enough excuse. You've been upset before and you've never said something that hurtful. What's going on Ducky? This past week you've been moping around and being a total bitch to everyone in the house and its not just because of what happened with your mom. Is it to do with school? Or Cheerleading? Or Greg?" she gritted that last bit through clenched teeth.

Sofia shook her head and tried not to let any of the tears fall that were beginning to form.

"Then what is it? Did you have a fight with Grace? Because I haven't seen her here since last week and you haven't been over to the Fabray house either."

Sofia didn't reply. A common trait with the Lopez-Pierce children was that if they never verbalized an answer it was mostly because it was true. Both Sofia and Ben were terrible liars when it came to their parents, especially Brittany.

Santana sighed and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her into her side and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sofia wrapped her arms around her mother's waist as a few silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"What was the fight about?" Santana finally asked

"We didn't...we didn't fight" she mumbled

"Well something happened" her mother pointed out.

After a few moments pause of Sofia deciding whether or not she would tell her mother the younger girl sighed and then explained

"Grace kissed me" she whispered

Santana was a little surprised at that but said nothing she just waited for Sofia to continue.

"We were up in my room and we were talking about a few girls that she should ask out at school and then...she kissed me"

"What did you do?" Santana asked

"Nothing...I was just shocked. I pulled away and then she freaked out and left. We haven't spoken since"

"Ducky...why not? I'm sure this is confusing and hard for you but just think how Gracie is feeling right now. She's the one with actual romantic feelings for you she's probably feeling incredibly embarrassed right now and scared that she's lost her friend"

"She moved on pretty quickly" Sofia angrily mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Look, why don't you call her up and go out for lunch or something to clear everything up. Just tell her how you feel about all this and I'm sure everything will be fine" Santana suggested.

"Maybe...but what if she won't talk to me?"

"Then you try, try, try again"

Sofia nodded

"Well?"

Sofia looked up at her mother a little confused

"What?"

"Go get your phone and call Gracie!"

Sofia smiled and got up but before she left the room she turned back around and gave her mother a hug. Surprising Santana a little bit

"Thanks Mama" she quickly whispered.

Santana just smiled, yeah they would be ok. Now things between Sofia and Brittany just needed to go back to normal and everything would be fine again.

Instead of calling Grace, Sofia decided to grow a pair and talk to her in person. So she headed over to the Fabray house and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hi Sofia!" Charlie greeted the girl

"Hey superstar I would ask how you're doing but we get daily updates from Ben all the time lately." Sofia said with a little smirk.

She couldn't help but smile at the small blush that appeared on the little girl's cheeks.

"Gracie's up in her room" Charlie informed her trying to change the topic

"Thanks" She gave her a quick smile before she headed upstairs

"Who was at the door baby?" Rachel asked when Charlie came back into the kitchen to finish off her new drawing that she had started while Rachel worked at the kitchen table

"It was Sofia" she replied

Rachel quirked an eyebrow and looked a little concerned.

Sofia walked down towards Grace's room. She had made this trip many times in her life. She remembers the two of them running up and down the hallway when they were little to see how long it would take to get Aunty Q to snap. It took 4 and a half minutes. Their personal record. She remembers sneaking down to Toby's room to try and scare him after they had watched a scary movie. Like his mother Toby couldn't stand horror films, he didn't mind the blood and guts of slasher films but the thriller type movies that focused more on the scary and not the gory...he just couldn't watch them.

Sofia had never felt this nervous when walking towards this familiar door. She took a shaky deep breath and knocked. She really didn't know why she was so nervous. She really shouldn't be. Big deal, so Grace had kissed her. It wasn't even a real kiss, more like a peck.

"Come in" Grace yelled through the door.

Sofia hesitantly walked across the threshold. Grace had her back to her as she was standing at her closet looking at her clothes. She was only wearing her boy-shorts and a bra. And now things were uncomfortable again and that weird feeling was back, the one that confused Sofia to no end, the one that she hated. Sofia cleared her throat.

"G-Gracie" she stuttered out

Grace froze then quickly turned around the shock was written all over her face

"Sofia...w-what are you doing here?"

Unable to look at her friend for some unknown reason Sofia looked at the floor instead. Clearly it was far more interesting than the cute pink and black bra that her friend was wearing.

"I...I um...I came here to talk, we need to talk" she explained

"Oh" Grace sighed then looked down.

She then realized her state of dress and the way Sofia was avoiding looking at her. She blushed and quickly grabbed her soccer jersey and put it on then sat on her bed.

There was an awkward silence that was suffocating the room. Someone needed to say something.

"So-" Grace states but was cut off by Sofia

"You kissed me"

Grace sighed and looked ashamed

"I'm so sorry Sofia...I didn't mean to"

"Yes you did, you have feelings for me" Sofia stated a little bit defensively

"I'm sorry" Grace mumbled

"Well you should be! Grace we're friends ok. That's all I want, I'm not in love with you" Sofia replied getting a little angry

She really didn't mean to get angry that wasn't her intention when she decided to talk to Grace. She just couldn't stop herself

"I'm straight! I have a boyfriend...who I love. So kissing you...it's not what I want. We're friends and we will only ever be friends" she continued

"I know that!" Grace yelled

"Well you have a pretty messed up way of showing it!" Sofia yelled back

"Don't yell at me! Do you think this is easy for me?"

"Do you think it's easy for me? Having to constantly worry about whether or not your best friend is...is checking you out or...or is going to take advantage of you!"

"I didn't take advantage of you"

"Yes you did! You kissed me!"

"Well you flirt with me! Even after you knew how I felt you still did it. What the hell was I supposed to think?"

"You don't kiss your best friend!"

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that because I'm going out with Hannah and clearly we aren't best friends anymore." Grace stated

Sofia felt a pang of emotion at that she wasn't sure of. Was anger, pain or was it jealously?

"Well…good! Because I don't want to be friends with a dyke!" Sofia yelled

"What did you just say?"

Sofia and Grace turned to look at where that voice came from.

"What did you just call my daughter?" Rachel asked with enough venom to even scare Santana.

"Ma...it's ok" Grace tried to calm the situation down. Sofia was petrified.

"No, Gracie it is not ok."

"I...I'm sorry...I-" Sofia stuttered

"Get out of my house and stay the fuck away from my daughter" Rachel hissed

Grace and Sofia were both shocked at the harshness of Rachel's words. Sofia just quickly nodded then ran out.

"Ma...you didn't-"

"Yes I did Grace. I will not have anyone call you that the way she did. I don't care if she is my God-Child or that she's the daughter or my best friends I will not tolerate that language in my own house or towards my own child"

~^~^~^~ That Afternoon ~^~^~^~

Grace was in her room getting ready for her date with Hannah. She was kinda looking forward to it. She really wanted to get over Sofia because things between them were getting worse especially after what happened that morning. Once Rachel left her room Grace messaged Sofia but the girl didn't reply so Grace gave up. She felt horrible about how things had gone between them. Honestly she really didn't think Sofia would react the way she had. Considering all the times she had flirted with Grace and the fact that she had two mothers. Sure she would have been a little upset about the kiss but the way she acted today totally surprised Grace, she just didn't see that coming. She was scared that their friendship wouldn't be able to repair itself. They had never fought like that before.

Rachel came into her bedroom to check on her

"Hey baby are you ready yet?" she asked with a big smile.

"Yes" Grace blushed.

"Are you nervous?"

"No...maybe...yes a little"

"Aw don't worry sweetie she asked you out so clearly she's interested."

"I know but still"

Rachel walked over and gave her daughter a big hug.

"Is Mom still crying?"

Rachel laughed.

"No I think she's stopped now"

"Good. I don't know why she cried in the first place it's not like I've never been on a date before."

"I think she's just emotional today her babies are growing up that's not easy to accept for some parents…also I think it might be that time of the month"

Grace just giggled

"Well you seem to be handling it ok" she said to her mother as she put the final touches of her lip gloss on.

"Oh don't be fooled, underneath this happy exterior lies the broken hearted woman who wants her babies to never ever leave her. Ever"

"Ok you've defiantly got the Jewish guilt down pat there Ma"

"I've had years to perfect it. You'll just have to deal with having not one but two very clingy and overprotective mothers"

"Great" Grace replied weakly.

Rachel smiled and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ahh Ma!"

Rachel just laughed as she walked out of her daughter's room.

Grace headed down stairs to find her entire family sitting in the living room

"Oh come on, please tell me you aren't all waiting to see Hannah and completely embarrass me?"

"Yep" Toby smiled widely.

"I hate you all" Grace pouted

"Even me?" Charlie asked with her big sad brown eyes looking up at her big sister she looked like she was on the verge of crying

"No not you Charlie" Grace quickly replied not wanting to upset her sister

Not a second later the tears were gone and a big smile took over her face.

"That's what I thought" she replied a little smugly as she settled onto Quinn's lap.

"Damn you and your fake tears!" Grace groaned, while the others laughed

"Even I saw that one coming Gracie" Quinn replied as she played with her daughter's hair.

"Now Grace I wanted to talk to you before you go on your date. First of all we want you back home before 11pm. Also no sex" Rachel said.

Grace blushed

"Ma! It's the first date!"

"I know but I'm just throwing that out there. Also just like you mentioned this is the first date so I expect there will be no kissing either"

"Ma"

"Rach honey don't you think your being a little over the top I mean you remember our first date don't you?" Quinn replied

"Yes and that's why I'm telling our daughter this"

"Oh wow ok that's too much info guys" Toby scrunched up his nose

"Wha...no we didn't have sex on the first date" Quinn assured them

"Ok so not what I want to have in my head while I'm on a date" Grace complained.

"We didn't" Quinn defended

"Yeah it took at least three months before I got her into bed" Rachel replied with a smirk

"Ugg MA!" all three groaned

"Oh come on guys you know that your mother and I express our love for each other in a physical manner and it is natural and healthy for any long term relationship." Rachel replied

All Fabray kids looked a little horrified, Grace more so then the other two, she still had nightmares over that. Quinn just looked at her wife like she was a crazy.

"Rach...too much information" Quinn whispered

"What? Quinn we decided that we would be open in discussing this with our children to educate them on what a healthy relationship should consist of"

"Yeah but-"

Quinn was interrupted when the doorbell rang indicating that Hannah was there. Grace went to answer the door.

"Please don't embarrass me" she pleaded before she left the living room. Unfortunately Charlie got there first.

The little girl opened the door.

"Hello" she smiled at the girl

"I'm Charlotte Berry-Fabray. But everybody calls me Charlie" she said with a big smile as she held out her hand

Hannah raised her eyebrow and took the little girl's hand and shook it

"Hi Charlie, I'm Hannah"

"I know who you are. You can't hurt my sister or you will have to face the consequences" Charlie tried to give Hannah her mini-Quinn glare it still needed a little work.

"Umm...o-ok" She gave her a hesitant smile.

Grace quickly came to the front door and pulled a glaring Charlie out of the doorway.

"Sorry...hi" Grace smiled

"Hey"

"Umm ok so this is probably kind of weird and so not my idea but my mothers want to meet you before we go out" Grace nervously explained

"That's fine. I'd love to meet them especially if they're like your little sister. I think she tried to threaten me" Hannah laughed

"Uggh, I'm sorry. I promise we'll just say hello and then we can go"

"Nah it's no problem" Hannah smiled.

"Well...come on into the crazy house"

The two girls headed into the living room to find four expectant faces

"Um, mom, Ma this is Hannah, Hannah these are my mothers, my brother Toby and you've met Charlie"

"G'Day how-ya-goin?" Hannah held out her hand to Rachel who swooned a little in a non-creepy kind of way because the girl was 16 years old.

"She's Australian!" Rachel stage whispered to Quinn before taking the girl's hand.

She then shook Quinn's hand and gave her a lop sided smile.

"So Hannah as my wife so elegantly pointed out your Australian"

"Yeah"

"Where abouts in Australia are you from?"

"Well I was born in Darwin but then I moved to The Alice and grew up there but we moved around a lot."

"Oh, so how long have you been in the states?" Quinn asked

"Bout six weeks now"

"Wow, you have a really great accent" Rachel sighed. Then realized she said that out loud and looked away pretending to fix up the stack of magazines that were on the coffee table.

Hannah just laughed

"Yea lots of people tell me that here, I don't see the appeal of it though I thought I just sounded really nasally. You should hear me when I try not to sound so Aussie. Most people find it hard to understand me"

"You sound great" Rachel once again turned away after blurting that out this time she blushed Quinn just stared at her wife with a raised eyebrow.

"So where are you guys going?" Toby asked

"Were going to the park for a picnic then to the pictures...I mean the movies" Hannah replied

"Yeah Hannah promised she was going to make me some tradition Australian food" Grace replied

Hannah smiled

"Aww that is so sweet" Rachel cooed

"Well it's not so much traditional food really it's just a few snags on the barbie and a bit of pavlova for dessert"

They gave her a questioning look

"Sorry I tend to forget that I'm not in Oz anymore. Basically it's just a mini barbeque type meal…thing"

"Wow, so that was part of the famous Australian slang. What else is there?" Rachel asked a little too enthusiastically

Hannah just giggled Grace rolled her eyes

"Umm well...umm Ooh ok so what you call flip flops we call thongs. Umm we would never put a shrimp on the barbie because we call them prawns. We tend to add an 'o' or 'ee' sound to most words like arvo for afternoon or footy for football"

"Wow...what else?" Rachel asked

"Um..."

"Ma please don't make her"

"What? I'm just trying to show an interest in your friend's culture"

"It's ok Grace I don't mind."

Smiling Rachel replied.

"See! She doesn't mind...so Hannah is it true that Australia has a lot of dangerous creatures?"

"Oh yea. I mean we've got the funnel web spider, there's the brown snake. The white pointers, the box jellyfish and also the platypus"

"What? But isn't that supposed to be like the cute little Koala bears?"

"Well technically they aren't bears. But yeah the platypus can be deadly. The males have like these spurs at the back of their legs that are poisonous."

"Wow I did not know that"

"Yeah most people don't."

Quinn and Grace just looked at each other unimpressed that her wife is having a serious girl crush on her daughter's potential girlfriend and Grace not impressed that her own Ma was creepily flirting with her date.

"So there's the crocodiles and such as well." Rachel added

"Yeah there's crocs and also dingos"

"Right, right I heard about that poor woman and her baby. Well i saw the Meryl Streep movie about it"

"Ok that's...Rachel baby I need to see you in the kitchen. Girls please feel free to go on your date...right now"

Rachel sighed as Quinn dragged her out of the living room she just waved goodbye to the two girls before leaving the room. Toby and Hannah just laughed

"God she is so embarrassing sometimes." Grace cringed

"Nah she's alright. She just wants to know about my culture"

"Ok that's just creepy how you just said that. Did you want me and my mom to leave so you two can be alone?" Grace joked.

"Tempting but no I'd rather be with you"

Grace blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on let's go."

Hannah took Grace's hand as they walked out of the house.

~^~^~^~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~^~^~^~

After running out of the Fabray house Sofia stormed into her own house and made her way up the stairs to her room. Brittany and Santana witnessed the whole thing and then looked at each other with concern. Santana had filled Brittany in on what Sofia had told her.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well" Brittany said sadly

"Guess not"

"Should we go see if she's ok?" The blonde asked

"Maybe give her a few minutes to calm down first" Santana suggested

Sofia flung herself onto her bed and sighed, what had happened was so not what she had intended. She had no idea where all those hurtful words came from. She didn't know why she felt the way that she did. She just wished things could go back to the way they were before Grace had kissed her. When she knew who she was and what she felt.

She vaguely heard the buzzing of her phone indicating that she had a new message. She contemplated not bothering to check it but she got up and went through her bag and read the message, it was from Grace;

**G:** I'm sorry, plz call me. We need 2 talk.

She wanted to reply and tell her she was sorry too, but she just couldn't.

Downstairs Santana put the phone down and looked mad.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Brittany asked

"That was Rachel…want to know what our darling daughter said to Gracie?" She asked sarcastically

"What?"

"That she didn't want to be friends with a dyke"

Brittany looked shocked, the D word was forbidden in the Lopez-Pierce house, even though Santana used it every now and then, but for her children and everybody else it was a no go zone. Brittany hated the word mostly because of all the hurtful things the word reminded her of. Her parents were the first people to ever call her that and they had said it with so much hate and disgust Brittany had quickly grown to loath that word.

"I don't know what is going through that girl's head lately" Santana fumed

Brittany didn't reply she just made a move to go upstairs

"Wait Britt what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to our daughter" She simply replied

Sofia was laying on her bed staring at the celling when Brittany came into her room.

"Sofia"

The brunette cringed, she hated the way her mom would say her name like that. For some reason when Brittany would call her by her name it just sounded wrong and mad. She had been hearing it a lot lately. She didn't reply so Brittany moved into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"Aunty Rach called, she told us what happened"

Sofia cringed again and closed her eyes

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"You should be, that was a horrible thing to say"

"I know…I regretted it the minute I said it…I didn't mean it mom" She explained

"You know how I feel about that word"

"I know" Sofia looked down ashamed

"I don't know what's going on with you Sofia, but you need to figure it out because this kind of behaviour is not good."

She just nodded as her response

"You know you can talk to me about anything…I know things have been weird between us this past week but if you need to talk I will always be there to listen"

~^~^~^~ The Park ~^~^~^~

Hannah and Grace packed away the picnic blanket and put the paper plates into the bin and got ready to head to the movie theatre.

"So what are your thoughts on the pavlova?" Hannah asked

"Oh my god I could live off of those and die happy" Grace swooned

The other girl just laughed

"I'll make you some more then if you want"

"Yes! Thank you! Could you also make those other things too?"

"The lamingtons?"

Grace nodded

"Sure" Hannah chuckled

The two girls walked back over to Hannah's car and put the picnic stuff away before getting in.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Grace asked

"Um…well there are two different ones showing at the same time and I wasn't sure which one you would like so you can choose. It's either New Beginnings which is apparently a comedy or Unrequited Love which is a drama…or thriller I can't remember." Hannah explained

Grace sat there and could literally taste the irony of those movie titles; it was like some weird cliché sign from above telling her to choose her next road to walk down in the proverbial crossroads of life. Hannah looked at the girl expectantly; Grace gave her a small smile.

"I've always liked comedies" She replied.

After the movie finished Hannah took Grace home and like a true lady Hannah walked Grace to her front door.

"I had a really great time today" Hannah smiled

"Me too…maybe…next time…I could…I mean if you w-wanted to…"

"Yes I will go on a second date with you Grace" Hannah replied with a cheeky grin

Grace blushed and ducked her head down to try and cover it up

"You're adorable" Hannah laughed

"Shut up" She giggled and playfully pushed the other girl

A comfortable silence fell over the two girls

"Well I better get going" Hannah whispered

"Yeah, I've got tones of homework to get through…stupid maths" grace grumbled

Hannah hesitated for a moment before she inched closer and quickly kissed Grace on the lips completely surprising the other girl.

"I'll see you on Monday" Hannah smiled brightly before she quickly turned to leave.

Grace just sort of stood there.

"Gracie are you going to come inside at some point today or are you just going to stand out there with a goofy grin plastered on your face all night?" Quinn said through the door

Grace blushed even harder as she rolled her eyes

"Shut up mom" She grumbled as she made her way inside and passed her mother who was giggling at her.

~^~^~^~ Berry-Fabray Residence Monday Morning ~^~^~^~

Grace sat eating her toast and was texting Hannah, while Toby scoffed down his eggs, toast, bacon and fruit.

Quinn watched in fascination as her son ate. He just ate so much.

Rachel walked into the kitchen holding her briefcase and placing it on the counter to grab some coffee.

"Grace not while you're eating."

"She's messaging Hannah" Toby said with a mouthful of food, Grace glared at him.

"Toby don't talk and eat. Eat and then talk." Rachel said.

"Grace you'll see Hannah in like half an hour can't it wait?"

"No" she replied not even looking up from her phone.

Rachel looked at Quinn for some help.

"I've already tried." she answered.

"Ok we've got five minutes to finish up before I'm heading out so get your buts into gear" Rachel announced.

Grace and Charlie jumped off their chairs and went to get their stuff. Toby shoved the rest of his food into his mouth and chugged down a glass of juice while Rachel quickly kissed Quinn on the lips before she headed out to the car.

"Hey Toby can I talk to you for a moment?" Quinn asked before he could move.

"What's up Mom?"

"It's about Ben...you haven't noticed anyone giving him a hard time have you?"

"I dunno, I spend most of my time on the court with Billy, Ty and Pete"

"Well could you maybe just for today keep an eye out for him. He's been feeling kind of down lately and San told me that he's been having trouble with some bullies."

"Mom I can't hang out with a ten year old"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying keep an eye out ok?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. You're a good boy" Quinn said while giving him a crushing hug.

"Mom I just ate like a whole plate full if food do you want me to throw it all up on your pretty jacket?"

"Ugh boys are gross" Quinn faked gagged.

"Yes and that is why in this house we all love the ladies" Toby laughed.

"Smart ass" Quinn playfully replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Wow ok so I was sitting on my bed thinking hmm…do I do my assignments or do I edit and post this chapter…seriously this story just won't leave my brain. Unlucky for me coz I kinda need to do my work…but lucky for you guys you get a new chapter.

Also once again thank you for you kind reviews!

* * *

~~~ Monday at School ~~~

Over the weekend Sofia did some thinking and in her conclusions she decided that she needed to make things right with Grace. She had a plan:

Step One: Find Grace and apologise for calling her a dyke

Step Two: Apologise for getting angry

Step Three: Apologise for avoiding her for the last week

Step Four: Apologise for not returning her messages

Step Five: Apologise for apologising so much

Step Six: Be friends again

Step Seven: Forget the kiss ever happened

Step Eight: Go back to how things used to be and ask her to hang out after school.

Her plan was flawless and now all she needed to do was find her friend and not get angry and mess things up again. She headed over to the soccer field because she knew that Grace had early morning practice on Mondays but when she got there she saw Grace was chatting and laughing with that new girl, Hannah. She decided to put her plan into action during second period instead.

Second period came and went and Sofia missed her chance to talk to Grace the same happened in 3rd and 4th period. Apparently Hannah and Grace had to go everywhere together. So Sofia decided that during lunch she would talk to her. But at lunch time Grace and Hannah sat with the rest of her soccer team and it would have just been too awkward going up to her then. So Sofia decided to talk to her after school.

The final bell rang and Sofia rushed to her locker in hopes to find Grace by hers...alone. She knew Grace and Hannah weren't in the same class for the last lesson of the day and that Hannah's locker was at the other end of the hallway whereas Sofia's locker was two down from Grace's so she only had a limited time frame to talk to her friend.

Grace wandered up to her locker and put her stuff away and grabbed what she needed to take home when Sofia came up next to her looking a little nervous.

"Hey"

Grace was a little startled but gave her a small smile

"Hey"

"I'm really sorry I called you a dyke and I'm sorry for getting mad at you and I'm sorry for avoiding you last week and I'm sorry for not returning your messages. I'm just sorry." Sofia all but blurted out in one big breath she then continued.

"I want us to be friends again and can we just forget the kiss ever happened and can we just go back to the way things were and do you want to hang out today?" She quickly added.

Done and done all steps are now complete she just needed Grace to say something.

Grace stood there a little stunned by the rush of words that just fell out of Sofia's mouth.

"Please say something" Sofia asked looking worried

"I forgive you" Grace sighed

Sofia couldn't help the massive grin that appeared on her face, Grace couldn't help but smile a little too.

"I know you were just upset and I don't blame you. I want us to be friends again…I shouldn't have kissed you" Grace mumbled

"Hey, it's ok…its forgotten we can just be friends again" Sofia replied

Grace nodded

"It's forgotten" She replied a little sadly

"Great, so how about you come over to mine we pop in some of my mom's One Tree Hill DVDs and make fun of what they're wearing while we pig out on gummy bears and I'll even let you eat all the red ones." Sofia grinned

"Oh…um….w-well I would but I…I kinda already have plans with Hannah this afternoon." Grace replied

Sofia couldn't help but feel disappointed and a little hurt. She tried not to let it show but Grace could see it in her eyes and the small falter in her smile.

"Oh…no, yeah no that's cool…I um…actually I just remembered I have to take Ben to his singing lesson today so that's…fine, it's fine"

Grace gave her a sympathetic smile

"You know I should get going…because I need to go get Ben…so I'll see you tomorrow" Sofia began to back away

"Wait Sofia…I'm free tomorrow…maybe we could hang out then?" Grace asked

"I have Cheerleading practice tomorrow" The Latina replied disappointedly

"Oh right…sorry I forgot"

Sofia once again couldn't help but feel hurt that her friend had forgot about her practice times. She didn't forget when Grace had hers.

"Well…how about on Wednesday?" Grace asked hopefully

"Yeah…maybe I'll…I'll let you know ok?" Sofia replied sadly

Grace nodded as she watched her friend walk away.

~~~ Wednesday ~~~

It was Charlie's 9th birthday today and normally Quinn and Rachel wouldn't let their kids have the day off of school because education is key to any happy and successful life. But this year they let her mostly because Charlie had informed them that she didn't want a party this year and that she wanted to go and see Annie and she wanted Ben to go with her…to educate him on what a real Broadway show looks like.

Charlie was astounded that her Aunty Sanny and Aunty B had never taken him to a show before. She even made them sit through an hour long power point presentation about how they were depriving their son on the wonders of Broadway. If she wasn't 8 or the daughter of her best friends Santana would have gone postal on the girl but seeing as Charlie was her God-Daughter she powered through like a trooper. Brittany just sat there and tuned most of it out and just nodded and smiled a few times. She was caught out though when Charlie made them do a pop quiz on what she had been telling them about. Rachel couldn't be more proud. Santana was rethinking her morals about murdering a mother and child.

They weren't all that happy about Ben missing a day of school but he was too excited about going so they would let it go just this once. Rachel and Brittany also got the day off to chaperone the two kids Santana and Quinn were totally fine with that because they really didn't want to be the ones to have to go.

So the day would progress with presents in the morning from her two mommies and Grace and Toby singing her a happy birthday. Then picking up Ben and Brittany and heading into the main part of town for a late breakfast. Going over to the game centre in the Mall for a few hours then lunch then heading over to the theatre.

Brittany and Rachel couldn't help but smile at their two kids who walked hand in hand in front of them as they made their way over to the theatre. Charlie was talking non-stop to Ben about the show and what to expect.

"Aww they're so adorable together" Brittany cooed

"I know! Wouldn't it be even more adorable if they got married one day?" Rachel replied

"Oh my god I said the exact same thing to San!"

"Yeah? What did she say?"

"Um…well she got all quiet and refused to talk about it" Brittany said

"Quinn did the same thing" Rachel replied

After the show they took their kids to the park and got some ice-cream, Brittany and Rachel sat on the park bench while their kids played on the playground.

"So how's Benny doing at school?" Rachel asked

Brittany sighed

"Same" she mumbled

"We asked Toby to keep an eye out for him"

"Thanks…but that can only help so much, they're in different parts of the school most of the time." Brittany replied

"Have you talked with the school?"

"No…we want to but he refuses to tell us anything so we have nothing to say or prove that he's being bullied. The singing and ballet lessons are helping though…he's coming out of his shell a bit more"

"Well that's good…hey why don't you and Ben and Santana come with me, Quinn and Toby to the bowling alley this week end. Maybe if Ben spent some more time around some boys he might be a bit more confident." Rachel suggested

"Yeah maybe…I'll ask Sanny when we get home"

~~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~~

Grace and Sofia finally made a time to hang out but things were still a little awkward between the two. They had spent an hour or so doing their homework and engaged in a bit of small talk mostly about gossip at school or TV shows or music anything other than themselves.

When their homework was done they decided to watch a bit of TV to fill the awkward silence. Unfortunately the very first thing that appeared on the screen was a girl professing her love to her best friend. Yeah that wasn't awkward at all. Sofia quickly changed the channel but the next thing that appeared was a pretty graphic sex scene (why the hell was that on at this time of day?) once again Sofia changed the channel but alas the next channel had an old, old rerun of a Jerry Springer Show entitled 'I'm dating a girl but I'm in love with someone else' Grace took the remote and turned it over to a music channel but…it was as if the gods were out to get them when an old Katty Perry song filled the room. Yep you guessed it, it was 'I Kissed A Girl'. Sofia grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and nervously laughed

"I'm not really in the mood for TV" She stated

"Same" Grace replied avoiding all eye contact with Sofia.

"Thirsty?" Sofia asked

"Yes, very"

"Great"

Sofia quickly rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Fortunately things got a little better between the two as they went back to small talk there were a few more awkward silences here and there but all in all it wasn't a total disaster that was until it was time for Grace to leave.

Normally whenever they would go back home the two girls would hug, but things were awkward now even though they shouldn't be. Grace had forgiven Sofia for being an ass and they had mutually agreed to forget the kiss. But something had changed between them, they both knew it had though they both weren't too sure on what had changed.

Sofia walked Grace to the door and they stood there in an uncomfortable silence, thinking they were both being silly Grace just went for it. She quickly wrapped her arms around Sofia in what should have been a quick friendly hug good bye between friends but it kinda lasted a little longer than it should and the embrace was a little tighter then friendly. Both blushed when they finally pulled apart with Grace saying a quick goodbye before she went home. Sofia closed the door and sighed heavily.

"Well shit" She muttered to herself.

She went back to the living room and pulled out her phone, dialled a few numbers and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hey baby…want to come over for a while before my moms get home? Great…I can't wait" She hung up her phone though she didn't look all that enthused.

~^~^~^~ That Weekend at The Bowling Alley ~^~^~^~

One thing you should know about Quinn and Santana...they don't like to lose. Especially to each other. Brittany and Rachel were also pretty competitive but their wives just took it a little too far sometimes.

"Ha! In your face Fabray! Benny put my score in." Santana yelled as she did her victory dance which concluded in a slap to Brittany's ass making her jump and squeal.

Quinn stood there glaring at Santana. Rachel stood behind her wife trying to calm her down by massaging her shoulders.

"Baby remember it's only a game. Nobody will think any less of you or us if we don't win."

Quinn whipped around to face her wife.

"What do you mean if we don't win? This game is nowhere near over. She is going down Rachel…down to China town"

"Oh you did not just go there"

"Oh I did."

Quinn picked up her bowling ball and got herself ready. Rachel just sighed.

Ben and Toby sat by the small machine that you had to put your scores in.

"Our mothers are weird" Toby said dryly

Ben just nodded.

"Hey how's football going? I don't get much time to head over and see the games. Some reason they have basketball on at the same time."

"I don't play"

"Oh…I thought you tried out for it"

"I was going to but I didn't…I'm doing ballet instead."

Toby raised his eyebrow at that, how come nobody tells him anything.

"Ballet? Dude, don't you think that's like…kinda girly?"

Ben frowned, Toby quickly backtracked

"I mean…you know I guess it could be a good way to meet chicks right?" He asked

Ben just shrugged and looked a little sad, Toby felt bad now. Honestly he never really understood Ben, he wasn't like most of the boys he knew. He was shy and way too sensitive. Toby couldn't understand why he didn't or wouldn't stand up for himself like a real man.

"You know dude if there's like someone messing with you just tell me and I'll sort them out for you" Toby wasn't really one for the touchy feely types of conversations but he promised his Mom he would try.

"It's nothing"

"Dude, seriously. I won't tell our parents it can be just between you and me."

Ben sighed. But nodded

"I can't tell you here"

"Ok we can go for a walk if you want. They probably won't even notice we're gone."

Toby and Ben changed out if their bowling shoes and into their own. Toby quickly went up to Brittany and Rachel to tell them where they were going. They just nodded and smiled and told them not to go too far and be back in half an hour.

The two boys headed over to the park that was across the road. Ben hadn't said anything for a while so Toby tried to get him to speak.

"So..."

"Is it hard for you to be the only guy in your family?" Ben asked

Toby wasn't really prepared for that.

"Not really...I mean yeah sometimes it can get annoying when they start talking about girly stuff but when they do that I just go out and do manly stuff like...play video games or break things. Besides it just means that I get to be the man of the house and I like that job."

"Do you ever wish you had a dad?"

"Not really…I mean when I was younger it was a little hard when I'd see my friends with their dads but...I wouldn't change my family for the world. Besides my Ma is ten times more scary than most fathers even though she's like...tiny" Toby laughed.

"Sometimes I wish I had a dad. I love my moms but they're girls and they don't get guy stuff."

"What kind of guy stuff are you having problems with? Maybe I can help"

"Everybody picks on me because I'm small."

"Oh... Well don't worry dude you're like ten you've got plenty of time to grow taller."

"I'm not talking about my height"

It took Toby a few moments to get what Ben was talking about.

"Oh! You mean...oh ok I get it"

Ben looked down embarrassed

"Hey man don't worry. Like I said your only ten. It'll get bigger when you get a bit older."

"But they still make fun of me and laugh at me. They always push me into the girl's locker rooms because they keep calling me a transvestite or they make fun of me because I have two moms and I can't tell my moms because they will get sad."

"Look you need to stand up to them ok. Don't let them see you get upset. You need to fight back"

"How?"

"I don't know...just defend yourself. I can show you some moves I've been learning in karate"

"I don't want to fight though" Ben replied

"Look, I'll sort everything out ok? Just tell me who they are and I'll get them to back off"

"Thanks Toby"

"Hey were practically family man. You're like my little bro."

He held his fist out and Ben gently bumped it with his own. They were an odd pair. Ben was smaller than Rachel and skinny whereas Toby was as tall as Brittany and had a more bulky build from all the sports he plays.

They came back into the bowling alley laughing but stopped when they saw their parents

"What happened?" Toby asked

Quinn and Santana looked down guilty

"We've been banned from the bowling alley for a year" Brittany told the two boys.

"Why?" Toby asked

"Because your mother and Aunty Sanny couldn't control themselves." Rachel informed her son not looking too impressed.

"I said I was sorry" Quinn mumbled.

Santana smirked and pretended to crack a whip. Brittany glared at her wife, making Santana stop and look down guiltily.

"Come on boys Rachel and I are taking you out for ice-cream while these two can wait in the car" Brittany informed them.

Quinn and Santana crossed their arms and pouted like a couple of kids. Ben and Toby couldn't help but laugh at their mothers.

When they got back Quinn headed to her study to finish up on some paperwork, while Rachel sat in the kitchen planning out a new set list for her Glee club. Toby raided the fridge.

"You're still hungry?" Rachel asked.

"I'm a growing man Ma I need my food" he replied

He laid out the ingredients for a sandwich and began to make it.

"So how did your chat with Ben go?"

"Alright"

"Only alright? Did he tell you what's bothering him?"

Toby just nodded

"And?"

"Sorry Ma it's secret men's business."

"What?"

"Look, he was having a guy problem and so as another guy I helped him out ok. It's nothing serious or life treating its just guy stuff. You wouldn't get it coz you're a girl"

Rachel looked offended.

"Sorry Ma but its true there's just some stuff a girl wouldn't understand. Just like there's stuff I don't understand about you girls."

"So he'll be ok?"

"In the end yeah...he just needs a little guidance I guess"

"I'm proud of you baby, don't ever change" Rachel smiled up at her son. Who just smiled back before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich

"Although I wouldn't lose any sleep if you changed your eating habits" she chuckled.

Toby just smiled only this time he had a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Oh Ew Toby! That's gross"

He just laughed.

Rachel was in the living room doing her best to ignore Quinn who was giving her, her puppy dog eyes and pouting.

"Rach come on your still not mad at me are you?" Quinn wined as she sat down next to her wife on the couch.

"You were acting like a five year old Quinn. I don't think you and Santana should be in the same room anymore."

"She started it"

Rachel just glared at her.

"I'll make it up to you tonight" Quinn suggested wiggling her eye brows. Making Rachel laugh despite herself.

"You better" the brunette leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Quinn answered

"Oh hi mom."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Of cause it was Judy. That woman had a natural skill at interrupting Rachel and Quinn's sexytimes.

"Yeah sure that would be great...of course...yeah...ok...umm how about 4 o'clock? Alright...love you too...ok bye"

Quinn hung the phone up and moved back to sitting next to her wife.

"Mom is coming over for dinner tomorrow with Marcus. I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine. You know I love your mother...even if she has horrible timing."

Quinn laughed

"Also I know the kids would love to see their grandma and grandpa"

Soon after Quinn and Santana had gone off to college the Fabray house was rather empty. Judy began to feel a little lonely so she started dating again. There were a few good guys and a few crazies but then she found Marcus. He was a good guy who was divorced and had a daughter who was two years older than Quinn. They hit it off instantly and the year after Toby was born they got married. Quinn couldn't be more happy for her mother. She didn't see much of her step sister Fiona but they got on well.

Quinn never heard from her father since the day her parent's divorce was finalized. He barely even acknowledged her when he came for the rest of his stuff. She didn't mind that he was no longer apart of her life she had her own family who wanted and loved her. Her older sister Mary sided with their father and ceased all contact with Quinn and her mother.

Quinn liked Marcus he was a good guy who clearly adored her mother. He was kinda goofy and not at all like Russell, you could have a laugh with him and he was very supportive of gay-rights long before he even knew Judy and Quinn, which gave him massive points in Judy's eyes.

Rachel kissed Quinn one last time before getting up.

"Heyyy...where are you going I thought we were going to get it onnnn" Quinn pouted

Rachel just laughed and kissed her pouting wife's lips.

"I need to make a list of what food to get for tomorrow."

Quinn sighed.

"Fine...I'll go see if my daughter wants to spend time with me"

Rachel rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen.

Quinn headed up to Charlie's room the little girl was sitting on her bed flipping through her music folder and making notes in her note book. Quinn smiled lovingly at her. She was such a carbon copy of her Ma.

"Hey baby, whatcha doing?"

"Hey mommy I'm trying to find a song to sing to someone."

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Oh? And who is this lucky someone?"

For the first time in like ever Quinn saw her little girl blush.

"Just someone" she replied a little bashfully

"Is this someone a friend?" Quinn asked

Charlie just nodded, Quinn grinned. Her daughter looked so adorable being all shy.

"So why do you want to sing them a song?"

"Because I think it will make him feel better" Charlie replied

Quinn couldn't help but notice that her daughter had just given it away that she wanted to sing to a boy. She just had to figure out who this boy was...so she could hunt him down and threaten to destroy him if he so much as touched her little girl.

"Why is your friend sad?" She asked instead

Charlie sighed and looked up from her folder

"Because some boys at school are being mean to him and he's just so sad all the time and it's not right because he is really nice and funny and I just don't understand why someone would bully someone else" Charlie replied

Quinn looked down a little guilty, she still hadn't fully forgotten or forgiven herself for the way she used to treat Rachel. Their kids knew a little about their relationship before they had a relationship but they didn't know about the slushies or the pornographic pictures in the bathrooms. They just knew that Quinn and Aunty Sanny used to pick on Rachel and called her a few names.

"Well baby sometimes…sometimes those who bully others do it because they think it will make them more popular or because other people are doing it and they don't want to be picked on themselves so they pick on others. Or maybe they're just jealous of your friend" Quinn replied

"Well I still think it's mean no matter what the reason is that they do it"

"You're right, it is mean and I'm sure your friend will really appreciate you singing to them and letting them know that you care"

Charlie smiled brightly.

After chatting with and helping Charlie pick out some songs Quinn headed to Grace's room the girl was sitting at her desk at her computer. Quinn startled her daughter it was evident when she jumped and quickly minimized the Internet browser looking a little flushed.

"M-Mom...hi"

"Hi, what are you doing?" She asked a little suspiciously as she tried to take a look at her daughter's computer screen.

"Nothing" she replied a little too quickly

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"How's things with Hannah? Didn't you guys have a date today?"

"Yeah...and we're good"

The two have been inseparable all week, except for Wednesday. If they weren't together they were texting or talking on the phone together.

"Great! That's...Look Gracie I think we need to have a bit of a chat"

"About what?"

"Well...about...sex" Quinn blurted out.

Grace's eyes went wide and her cheeks burned a bright red.

"M-Mom...I...I..."

"I know we had the sex talk before...but that was when we thought you were straight...so your mother and I thought it would be best to have another talk with you about...lesbian sex" Quinn replied as her cheeks started to turn pink.

Grace looked alarmed and slightly uncomfortable

"You really don't have too mom...I'm pretty sure I know what two girls would do together" Grace said as she turned even redder then before.

"How? You're not having sex are you?" Quinn asked a little afraid of the answer

"No! No mom I'm not...I haven't….Hannah and I haven't even talked about that besides I don't even think I'm ready for that just yet, I kinda want to wait for a while." she finished

Quinn sighed with relief

"Oh, well that is a very wise decision and by wait you mean when you're like 30 and married?" Quinn asked

Grace just chuckled but then stopped when she realized Quinn was not joking.

"Look sweetie I know what it's like ok. Believe it or not but I was a teenager at one point and having a girlfriend and wanting to explore that relationship but...sex is a big thing. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"I know Mom...but like I said I want to wait a while before I even think about doing it"

"You know I want to believe that but it's a little hard when you're sitting on your computer with a tab on your Internet browser saying 'how to go down on your girlfriend'" Quinn tried not to laugh at the look on her daughter's face.

"Mom!" Grace could not think it was possible to be any more embarrassed and horrified then she was right now.

"You know if it helps any just think about how you eat an ice-cream...that's how I learnt" Quinn added

Strike that...it was possible for Gracie to be even more horrified and embarrassed.

Quinn then realized what she said and blushed, giving sex tips to your daughter? Gosh Quinn what were you thinking?

"I mean...um...don't do it!" Quinn blurted out before she ran out of her daughter's room.

Quinn came down the stairs and found Rachel still making a list of food to get.

"Hey I was thinking of inviting the Lopez-Pierce family over as well. You know how your mom and Marcus are pretty much Sofia's and Ben's grandparents too."

"That's fine, I'll give them a call"

Both Santana and Brittany despite themselves sent their parents a photo of their kids when they were born and every birthday afterwards but they never heard back from them. After Ben's fifth birthday they gave up trying. Judy and Marcus sort of became their Grandparents which didn't bother anyone. Judy grew to love Santana as if she was her own daughter while she lived with them and was happy to have more grandchildren to spoil and brag about.

Later that evening as the Fabray family sat in the living room after dinner Rachel and Quinn informed their kids about their Grandparents and the Pierce's coming over for dinner tomorrow.

Charlie chose the movie that night and Rachel got up and asked her family.

"Who wants ice-cream?"

Toby and Charlie raised their hands. Quinn and Grace avoided eye contact. Grace wasn't sure if she could ever eat ice-cream again after her mother's little revelation. Quinn was thinking the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Flashback**_

_In the Summer Time _

~ 2016 ~

Brittany has always thought her girlfriend/fiancé/wife was hot. There had never been a moment when she didn't think this. When Santana first told her that she was getting a boob job back in high school Brittany wasn't too keen on the idea. She loved her boobs the way they were. They fit perfectly in her hands and she loved the way they felt. She was worried that after the surgery they would be all hard and too big...but when she came back from her six weeks...six long weeks of recovery Brittany couldn't have been more wrong. She thought she loved Santana's boobs before but now...now they deserved their own small country where its citizens would spend 23 hours a day just worshiping and singing praise to Santana's boobs and she would be the President…no Queen of that country.

Brittany has always had a thing for boobs...not gonna lie she spent most of her high school days just staring at girls boobs. Mostly Santana's and sometimes Mercedes' she even thought Coach Beastie had nice boobs.

So it was Brittany's goal in life to appreciate boobs. But now that she was a happily married woman she only had eyes for Santana's rambunctious twins.

Because of her surgery Santana didn't necessarily have to wear a bra and on these days Brittany was extra happy. And it just so happens that today was one of those days.

What happened was totally planed and calculated to the detail and anyone who judged Brittany for it would have to either be blind, crazy or just super jealous.

It was a hot day and Santana was outside washing her car in her short-shorts and white tank top. While Brittany sat back and watched. She was basically eye fucking her for the whole neighbourhood to see.

Many a times the few husbands that lived on their street had flat out told Brittany how jealous they all were of her to have married such a gorgeous woman who was basically sex on legs. Brittany would always laugh and then clearly threaten them in her sweet innocent way to stop gawking at her wife or they would be sorry.

Many of the wives on the street didn't like the couple very much. Not because they were gay but because they were too damn hot and their husbands wouldn't stop looking at them.

So Brittany watched her wife get all hot and sweaty as she cleaned the car and waited for the perfect time to instigate her plan.

Santana knew she was being watched and she knew Brittany was up to something. She didn't mind she loved the fact that even after all these years together Brittany still found her hot that she still desired her in every way. It was the same for Santana. She would never get bored or tired of Brittany or her body.

Because she knew her wife was watching she decided to put on a little show just for her. Making sure to bend right over to give her a perfect view of her ass, reaching up high making sure her top would rise up just a little and even leaning down so Brittany could get an eyeful of her awesome cleavage. Santana knew all about her wife's obsession with her boobs. How could she not when her wife would always say good morning to them first before saying it to Santana.

Brittany had decided that she had had enough with the staring so she got up and grabbed the bucket with cold water that she had prepared earlier and walked up to her wife.

"Hey Sanny" she sang

Turning around to face her wife Santana was met with an ice cold splash of water coming straight for her.

The Latina yelped and cursed out loud

"Damn it Brittany! What the hell? That's freezing!" Santana screeched

Brittany just giggling and bit her bottom lip.

"You looked like you needed to cool down it's like super hot out here" the blonde told her as she raked her eyes all over her wife's body and grinned like a cat.

"Yeah well thanks now I'm soaked and cold"

"I can tell" Brittany replied as she blatantly stared at Santana's boobs

Finally catching on to why Brittany had done what she did Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"You have a problem sweetie. You need to go into like a 12 step program"

Brittany giggled as she moved closer to her wife and placed her hands on the Latina's waist. Still staring at her boobs.

"Like...Boobs Anonymous?" she asked

Santana laughed

"Yeah something like that...you know my eyes are up here?" she replied as she brought her hand up to lift Brittany's chin so they were now eye level.

"Baby if you wanted to see my boobs all you gotta do is ask...or just rip my clothes off whatever takes your fancy"

"I know... but this is just way more fun"

"More fun than ripping my clothes off?" the brunette asked

"Well I didn't say my plan was over just yet...but I promised the rest of the wives on the street and Rachel that I wouldn't strip you down in the front yard any more" Brittany informed her

"How thoughtful" Santana laughed.

"Sooo...come inside so I can rip your clothes off...with my teeth" She smirked, Santana gulped

"Kay" She mumbled

Brittany took both of Santana's hands and dragged her into their house. Before the door could even close properly Brittany slammed Santana up against the wall and latched onto her lips like it was a matter of life or death. Her sneaky hands quickly made their way to her wife's short-shorts and in a flash they along with her underwear were gone.

The blonde kissed, nipped and licked her way down the Latina's neck to her right shoulder and grabbed the strap of her tank top with her teeth and slowly pulled it down then quickly moved to do the same to the other strap. Brittany bit her lip in anticipation as she traced her finger tips atop the swell of Santana's chest above the soaking wet tank top.

Santana whimpered at the teasing and not enough pleasing making Brittany smirk devilishly at her. The blonde slowly, like agonisingly slowly pulled Santana's top up and over her head and without warning she captured a hard nipple into her mouth making them both groan. Santana weaved her fingers through blonde hair holding her in place.

Santana began to start to squirm under Brittany's sweet torture not being about to take much more she grabbed a hold of Brittany's right hand or what the blonde refers to as her 'sex-hand' and brought it down between her thighs to her hot, drenched centre. Taking the hint Brittany took control and thrust three fingers deep inside her wife making her scream out. Brittany started up a hard and fast rhythm all the while still paying loving attention to Santana's boobs.

Santana wrapped her leg around the blonde in an effort to draw Brittany in even deeper both were out of breath but they kept going nothing and I mean nothing would or could stop them right now. Santana was getting close they could both feel it so Brittany, using her thumb made quick hard circles around her clit and that was pretty much it, Santana was gone and she went with a loud scream of Brittany's name.

Both out of breath and Santana totally spent, collapsed onto the floor tangled up together. Santana fought to keep her eyes open. Brittany rested her head on the Latina's shoulder as she softly traced her fingers over her two favourite girls.

"I love you" The blonde whispered

"Love you to babe" Santana mumbled

"Oh…I thought you were asleep" Brittany looked up

Santana gave her a strange look

"You were talking to my boobs again weren't you?"

Brittany couldn't help the small sheepish grin that appeared

"No" She giggled

Santana just raised her eyebrow at her

"Maybe…yes" Brittany replied.

Santana just laughed.

* * *

**AN: **I might not be able to post again till Thursday, so I give you this as a peace offering...

Also I have an idea for another flashback that will be refered to again later in this story BUT I'm not sure how it will be taken...lets just say it's a bit angsty and I'm pretty sure most of you will be a little upset with the character that it is about...but it is a flashback so we all know things got better...wow thats a bit ominous lol its not that bad...honest.

So what do you say? Are you up for some angst? Like pure angst with no witty humour? And knowing that it will come back in the present day of this story?

So give me your thoughts...I'm still not 100% sure I want to use it or not so...we shall see.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello my lovelies, thank you to all who have reviewed! Also thank you to all those who have added this story to their alerts and to their favourites. Hugs for everyone!

I'm still not sure about the angsty chapter…I've written some of it and it might be a bit too depressing for this story so…we shall see how it goes, I might bring it in later but then I might not…mostly because there will be other angst in the story as well so…not sure yet.

There is a bit of angst in this chapter anyways…

Anywho hope you enjoy.

* * *

~~~ Sunday Afternoon ~~~

Everyone was outside in the Fabray backyard, they decided to have a barbecue for dinner as it was a nice sunny and warm afternoon.

Toby was showing Ben how to play basketball with a little help from their Grandpa. Charlie had managed to get Sofia to help her pick a song for her to sing to Ben but only after she promised not to tell him about it. Sofia thought it was kinda cute so she kept her promise. Grace sat by the pool texting Hannah most of the night and didn't really speak to Sofia much; Sofia was kinda annoyed about that while the women sat around talking with a bottle of wine.

While Santana went inside to grab some more beer Judy quickly followed.

"Need a hand?"

"Nah I'm good" the Latina replied.

"San...we need to talk" Judy sounded serious

"What's up?"

Judy looked nervous

"Judy seriously what's up your freaking me out here"

"I got a call the other day...from your mother"

Santana looked at the older woman in shock she dropped the bottle if beer and it shattered on the floor.

"W-What?"

"Honey maybe you should sit down"

Judy guided Santana over to the chair making sure to avoid the broken glass

"I'm sorry for just dumping this on you here. But I didn't want to do this over the phone." Judy added

"What did she say?"

"She...she wanted your phone number she wanted to know where you were."

"Why? Why after all these years?" Santana was almost in tears.

"Honey...your father he...he passed away last week. I'm sorry"

Santana didn't know what to say or feel at that moment.

"I didn't know what to do San...I wasn't sure if you wanted her to know where you are or if you wanted to talk to her. I told her that I would speak to you first and go from there"

Santana just nodded.

"Sanny please say something"

"I...we should get back out there they'll think something's up" she mumbled before getting up but her legs gave way and she almost fell. For an older woman Judy could move fast. She caught Santana before she could fall.

"It's been over 22 years Judy...and nothing not a word not when I got married or when Sofia was born or when Ben was born. When I graduated...nothing! And now after all these years now she wants to talk to me? No! No she doesn't get to walk back into my life and do this to me! She abandoned me. She left me to fend for myself and she never...no you can call her and tell her she is nothing to me!"

Santana finally found her footing and stormed out of the house.

"Santana!" Judy called after her but all that replied was the sound of the door slamming.

Judy went outside to get Brittany.

"Brittany you need to go after Santana"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Long story short her mother called me the other day and wanted to get in contact with her. Her father died last week."

Brittany, along with the others were shocked. After the shock wore off Brittany jumped up and went after her wife.

"Mom? Please explain"

Judy sighed and told them what she told Santana.

Brittany knew exactly where to find her wife. In their kids old tree house. When they out grew it Santana would go up there to think or to just be alone. This was usually around her birthday and around the holidays.

Brittany climbed up the old steps and found Santana sitting there holding a bottle of whisky in her hand.

Brittany settled next to her wife and wrapped her arm around the brunette.

"What are you going to do Bubbles?" Brittany finally asked.

"Nothing"

"San...you've waited for over twenty years for this"

"I don't care"

"San"

"No Britt this...this isn't fair she has no right to do this to me"

"I know baby but...I would give anything for my mother to want to call me, to want to talk to me again. This is your chance...get some closure maybe"

Santana nodded then pulled Brittany in for a heated kiss. She pushed the blonde onto her back and crawled on top of her placing her leg in-between the blonde's thighs and began to rock her hips against her wife. Santana couldn't hold in her tears, Brittany just did her best to kiss them away.

Santana began to move faster and more erratically on top of her wife. Brittany moved her hand between their bodies and quickly undid her wife's pants and then slid her hand into the brunette's underwear and thrust two fingers into Santana making her groan. It wasn't long after that that Santana came. She collapsed on top of Brittany, the blonde just wrapped her arms around her wife as she cried.

Next door Quinn and Rachel weren't sure what to do. Sofia noticed that her mothers were gone and that there was some weird tension going on and she wanted to know what was up.

"Aunty Q where's my Ma? And where's mom?"

"Um...Sofia your mothers just needed some time to themselves they'll be back soon"

"What happened?" She asked

"Nothing don't worry about ok sweetie"

Sofia nodded though she didn't believe a word Quinn had said.

An hour later Brittany and Santana came back but said nothing to anyone. The evening went on with idle chit chat as they ignored the giant elephant in the room.

It was getting late and the kids had school tomorrow so they began to clean up and soon after the Lopez-Pierce family went home.

Judy helped her daughter and her daughter-in-law with the rest of the dishes while Marcus and Toby cleaned up outside. Grace and Charlie were upstairs getting ready for bed.

"You're going to talk to her right?" Judy asked

"Of course" Quinn answered.

"You know I love her like she was my own I just hate seeing her like this"

"We all hate seeing her like this. But I think for now she just needs to process everything"

"Are you going to call Maria?" Rachel asked

"Not yet...I'll give San some time to think then go from there."

Just then Toby and Marcus came into the kitchen laughing about something.

"Hey mister I think it's time you got ready for bed" Quinn said to her son.

"Fine, see ya later Gramps" he shook Marcus' hand.

"Nan" he gave Judy a big hug

"Night Toby" Judy kissed him on the cheek.

He then headed upstairs.

"So what's this thing between Sofia and Gracie? Those two barely said a word to each other tonight" Judy asked

Quinn and Rachel sighed

"It's a long story" Rachel replied

"Gracie was in love with Sofia, Grace kissed Sofia, Grace got a girlfriend and now there's this weird tension between them." Quinn filled them in

"Apparently not that long" Rachel added

"Oh" Judy nodded

"Wait Grace is gay?" Marcus asked looking confused

The three Fabray women turned to look at the man

"Yes dear, Gracie's queer" Judy replied

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sounding upset.

"We thought you knew" Rachel answered

He just shook his head

"Oh...sorry honey I guess I just thought it was so obvious I never thought to say anything" Judy said as she looked a little guilty

"Obvious? How was it obvious?" he asked

"Seriously?" Quinn replied

"Oh don't be like that Quinn you had no idea as well" Rachel laughed, Judy chuckled as well.

"Shut up" Quinn pouted

"So this girlfriend of her's what's she like?" Marcus asked in a protective tone

Rachel smiles widely

"She's Australian" She sighed wistfully

Quinn just rolled her eyes at her wife

"She's a nice girl. Gracie seems to really like her." Quinn replied

"Well as long as they're nothing like you two were at that age you'll have nothing to worry about." Judy laughed.

Rachel and Quinn paled making Judy laugh even more

"Now you know how I felt all those years ago! Tell me did the open door policy really work?" Judy smirked.

Rachel and Quinn looked guilty

"Yeah I bet you thought I didn't know what you two were up to that long weekend I went to stay with my sister. What was it you said? 'Oh it's just Mercedes, Tina and Rachel…we're just going to watch some movies' ha! Movies my ass. I may have been a little naïve sometimes but come on girls. It was so obvious what you two were planning" Judy chuckled

"Gracie is to never be alone with that girl... Ever" Quinn murmured

Rachel just nodded. Judy laughed.

Brittany and Santana laid in bed the blonde had her arms around her wife's body.

"I might call her" Santana softly whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I need to know…but I don't know if I'm ready right now."

"Whatever you do I'll be right there with you. Always have, always will."

"I love you B...more then you could ever know"

"I think I know"

~~~ A Week Later ~~~

Quinn was sitting in the living room talking on her mobile with one of her new clients. He was a real sleaze but he was rich and could do wonders for their business. He would continually try to flirt with Quinn even though she constantly tells him she is happily married. She didn't tell him she was married to a woman because she really didn't want to have to see him drool and/or make any kind of remarks about her and her wife. She hung up her phone with an appalled look on her face and shivered in disgust.

"God, he is such an ass" She mumbled to herself as she went back to typing stuff onto her laptop.

Toby came into the living room and looked a little nervous and sat down next to his mother.

"Hey" Quinn greeted him not looking up from her work.

"Hey" He replied

Quinn noticed his voice waver so she stopped what she was doing, took her glasses off and looked at him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing" He answered, though he was totally lying.

"Ok" Quinn replied even though she knew something was up.

She went back to her work and waited for Toby to talk, he normally needed a few minutes to open up when he needed to talk about something important. After a few minutes he finally did.

"It's about what happened the other week"

"What happened?" Quinn asked turning to face him again.

"You know...that thing" He replied looking a little red.

Quinn looked confused

"When I was with Olivia" He mumbled, looking away embarrassed

"Oh…OHHH That thing" Quinn replied

"What about it?" She asked hesitantly

"I…I was just wondering if…I mean…what you told me a-about…you know, thinking of other stuff while…does it really work?" He asked not at all sounding like his usual confident self.

"Definitely, it took me a while at first but after a few practice rounds it totally helped" Quinn replied

Toby raised his eyebrow at his mother

"This happened to you?" He asked

Quinn's eyes went wide as she realised what she had said. Her face immediately went bright red.

"N-no" she stuttered

Toby just looked at her and Quinn sighed

"Ok fine, yes it did." She admitted

"But you're a girl, how is that possible? I mean you are a girl right?" He asked

"YES!" She replied and smacked him on the arm

"Well then I don't get it."

Quinn sighed

"It's not really the same it's just…sometimes I would…it didn't take much for me to…you know" Quinn tried to explain.

"And then that would leave your mom feeling kinda…frustrated and so I would practice by myself and then with your mom an-" She added

Toby looked horrified he really didn't need to know this.

"MOM! I really don't need to know that"

"Sorry" Quinn looked down feeling incredibly embarrassed. She really didn't know why the filter between her brain and mouth had disappeared. She was worse than Brittany sometimes.

The two sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

"So if I just think of something else I should be ok?" He quickly asked

"Yep" Quinn quickly replied and nodded

"Great, ok well I'm gonna go now and pretend these last ten minutes never happened." Toby got up and walked out of the living room.

~~~ A Week Later ~~~

Toby woke up with a start when he heard someone moving around in the room. His vision was a little burled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Olivia?" He mumbled as he rolled over in the bed.

Olivia had her back to him as she put her bra back on. Toby smiled, that night was a good night. After his talk with his mother he was terrified he would come too quickly again but much to his relief it was just a onetime thing. (Ha, Quinn would be so jealous to hear that) He had told his parents that he was staying over at Pete's house after basketball practice when really he went over to see his girlfriend instead.

The two had been going out for a few weeks now and after Toby was sure he wouldn't have any arrival problems he wanted to go further with Olivia and she was definitely willing to go further too. He never thought he wanted to be in a relationship because he did have a reputation to uphold. Sure half of what people thought about him wasn't true but this only helped boost his status. Turned out he kind of really liked Olivia, she was hot so that was a plus, she was smart and totally badass. Toby thought they worked well and the mash up of their badassness would make them like the hottest couple at school.

"Oh…you're awake" She mumbled as she turned to face him.

"What time is it?" He asked

"Late…you should probably get going before my Dad comes home" She replied as she put her top back on and went to reapply her lip gloss.

Looking a little disappointed he sat up and picked up his own shirt

"Oh…um, yeah ok…hey did you want to go see that new movie that came out tomorrow? We could grab some food before it starts or I could take you to that restaurant that you were telling me about an-"

"Look…Toby we had fun and it was nice and all but…let's just leave it at that ok?" She interrupted

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked totally confused

"No, it's just…I don't want a relationship I thought you felt the same, clearly I was wrong" She replied looking annoyed

"So what? It was just about sex and nothing else?"

"Yeah" She replied as if he was a moron.

Toby was a little stunned, kinda hurt and totally humiliated…this was not a good combo.

"Fine…whatever I don't care" He replied trying not to sound like he did care

"Whatever…Look can you go now I really don't need my Dad finding you up here." Olivia asked as she held her bedroom door open.

Toby got out of bed and put his pants back on, grabbed his stuff and stormed out of the room and slammed the front door on his way out. He refused to feel anything in that moment. He didn't have a car so he had to walk to Pete's house which would take him around 20 minutes but at that point he really didn't care.

The next 2 days he moped around the house and barely spoke to anyone and was in a terrible mood. He even yelled at Charlie, which made the girl cry and only pissed off his mothers.

"What is going on with him? He was fine two days ago" Quinn asked her wife

"I don't know, he won't tell me anything. Maybe something happened at practice" She suggested

"Maybe…but he's never been this moody before. That can't be over something like basketball." Quinn replied

"Well Quinn your guess is as good as mine" Rachel sighed

Quinn sighed too as she leaned up against her wife's side resting her head on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go all Quinn HBIC on him, get him to open up" Rachel proposed

"I thought you never wanted to see her again"

"I know, but right now he needs a bit of tough love because his attitude needs to change. He can't just mope around for two days and make his little sister cry."

"I don't even know if I can…I haven't been that person in such a long time. I don't think it's even in me anymore. I mean come on Rach I hate to admit it and I will deny it to everyone else till the day I die but I've turned into a big softie. You and our kids kinda melted my icy heart and now I can't even glare at anyone and have them take me seriously." Quinn sighed

Rachel just giggled

"Oh Quinn, trust me it's still there. I see it every time you and Santana get into one of your fights or when the mailman tried to look down my top or whenever they run out of Mint Milano's at the store"

"I do love me some Mint Milano's" Quinn mumbled

"Here's a suggestion why don't you just think back to your days as Head Cheerio and tap into that rage and evilness and go up those stairs and make him talk to you."

"I don't know Rach"

"Sweetie if you can throw down with Sue Sylvester and come out alive you can do this. I'll buy you an extra packet of Mint Milano's if you do"

Quinn smiled

"Three packets and it's a deal"

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine, but don't come crying to me when those numbers start to climb on the scales"

Quinn's smile dropped

"You think I'm fat?"

"Well…I mean…since high school…and having children…we've let ourselves go a bit and I just think you should watch what you eat a little more" Rachel replied

Quinn looked horrified

"Rachel!"

"I'm only telling you this because I love you…I don't want you to become unhealthy and overweight."

"I don't believe you. You're one to talk! You stuff yourself with chocolate every night. And do you hear me say anything? NO! You want to know why? Because I love you and respect you and I don't care about that kind of thing but obviously you do. God I can't believe how vain you are being right now" She yelled getting louder and louder.

"I'm just being honest"

"Yeah well you can sleep on the couch tonight; I wouldn't want to crush you with my fat ass!" Quinn was livid at this point

Rachel just smiled sweetly

"There she is"

"What? Who?" Quinn looked pissed and confused

"My sexy HBIC" She replied

Quinn stood there, she had totally been played.

"Oh you sneaky little" Quinn charged at her wife

Rachel yelped up and ran away giggling.

"That was mean Rachel!" She yelled after her trying not to laugh as well.

Quinn found her wife hiding in the bathroom in their bedroom. She tried to glare at her but Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Oh come on Quinn, it helped didn't?"

The blonde sighed

"Ok, fine…yes it did."

Rachel smiled triumphantly

"Did…was it true though? I mean do you think I'm fat?" Quinn whispered sounding very insecure and wrapped her arm around her stomach

Rachel sensing this quickly got up from sitting in the tub and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"No…you're perfect. You know I love your body" Rachel reassured her

"Maybe…you don't have to get me the Mint Milano's" Quinn mumbled

Rachel sighed, she probably shouldn't have gone down the 'weight road' when trying to get her wife to rekindle her inner bitch.

"Quinn…sweetie I don't think you're fat because you aren't fat. You're gorgeous and I will get you those Mint Milano's and you will eat them and not feel guilty. I'm sorry for saying what I said."

Quinn just nodded, Rachel reached up and kissed her wife on the lips.

"Now…come on you need to go talk to Toby"

"I don't see why it has to be me. I mean you were pretty scary too in high school"

"What? I most certainly was not! I was a very kind and sweet and gentle person and I still am!" Rachel replied getting annoyed

"Yeah do I have to remind you of the time you sent that exchange student to a crack house because she could sing almost as good as you?" Quinn replied arching her eyebrow

"It was an inactive crack house! And what do you mean almost as good as me? She was mediocre at best!"

Quinn just laughed. She then grabbed her hair brush and a put her hair up into a tight high ponytail. It had been a long time since she wore her hair like that.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked

"Well if I'm gonna play the part I might as well look it." The blonde replied as she looked at herself in the mirror and placed her hands on her hips.

Rachel had to admit, it was like looking back in time the way Quinn wore her hair, had that sweet yet terrifying small smile that she wore and that glint in her eye that meant she was planning your demise. To be honest Rachel felt a little scared at that moment especially when Quinn met her eyes in the reflection and gave her that old HBIC smirk.

"Ok you're kind of creeping me out now…so go talk to Toby because I want my Quinn back."

Quinn didn't bother knocking on her son's door she just barged right through it. Toby was a little startled at first but then went back to sulking.

"Alright Toby this has gone on long enough. Your attitude and behaviour is childish and pathetic. So get up off your ass and tell me what the hell the problem is so we can deal with it like adults." Quinn demanded.

Toby was a little shocked he had never heard his mother talk like that or look so damn scary. Usually it was his Ma who was the scary one.

"Now!" She yelled

Toby was a stubborn lad though and wasn't going to budge

"Leave me alone" He replied

"Not a chance. You will tell me or I will take you off the basketball team for the rest of the year"

"You can't do that" He yelled getting angry

"Oh I assure you I can. You don't want to test me"

"Why can't you just leave me alone? If I want to talk to you I would but I don't so go away"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"Go. Away!" He yelled

"Toby enough!" Quinn yelled back

Quinn was about to go into another rant when she noticed her son's eyes were beginning to water and he was trying his best to not let the tears fall. Quinn's face softened as she took a seat on her son's bed.

"Toby, what's wrong?" She whispered

He refused to answer and quickly wiped away the tear that betrayed him.

"Please. Talk to me" she urged

"She used me" he murmured, Quinn had to strain to hear him

"Who did?"

"Olivia"

"What do you mean she used you?" She asked

Toby sighed

"We had sex and then she broke up with me straight afterwards because she doesn't want a relationship." He spat out.

Ignoring the fact that her baby boy just had sex, Quinn focused on the real issue at head. Her son had just had his heart broken.

"You really liked her didn't you?"

"No" He lied

"I'm sorry baby."

"Whatever" He mumbled

"She's an idiot" Quinn stated

Toby gave his mother a slight nod in agreement. Quinn moved from her position and sat side by side with her son. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders, he subtly lent into his mother's embrace and neither one said another word.

While Quinn went to go talk to their son Rachel waited in Charlie's room. Charlie was sitting on her bed once again with her music folder and a notepad.

"Ok Mama these are the three songs that I have chosen, I need your help to pick the right one to sing. This one is the one that mommy picked. She said it's a good one because it was sung to her and it made her feel better. It's kind of old I think, I don't even know who the singer is but it sounds pretty. Then there is this one that Sofia picked, she said it makes her feel happy and then this is the last one that I picked. So which one should I do?"

"Oh um…well sweetie I think all of them are good. Especially this one" Rachel answered as she pointed to the song

"That's mommy's song"

"I know" Rachel smiled

"Ma you can't just pick mommy's song because she's your wife and you love her it has to be the best one"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that

"I didn't pick it because it's your mom's song. I picked it because I think it's a good one to sing."

"Mama even if it was a silly song you would still pick it if Mom chose it first."

"Oh really?" Rachel asked with an amused look on her face

"Yep." She simply replied.

"Ok…well maybe you might be right" Rachel giggled at the proud smile on her little girl's face

"Told you! Hey Mama can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey what is it?"

"How did you know that mommy was your prince charming?"

"My prince? Don't you mean princess?" Rachel asked a little amused

"Nope, mommy's the prince and so is Aunty Sanny because they are tough and brave and handsome and I saw a photo of them dressed as boys." Charlie explained

Rachel just chuckled she couldn't wait to tell Quinn about this.

"And you and Aunty B are the princesses because you always wear dresses and skirts and you're really pretty and your one true love is a prince so that makes you princesses" She finished

"Oh ok well now it makes perfect sense" Rachel replied

"I know. So…how did you know that mommy was your prince?" Charlie asked again.

"Well…it was like most fairy tales I was trapped and needed rescuing from a boring tall…Frankenteen and so the brave and…handsome Prince Quinn showed up and saved me. We shared our first kiss and I just knew it was true love. And like most fairy tales we got married, had three beautiful children and lived happily ever after." Rachel replied with a small smile

"Is Frankenteen supposed to be Uncle Kurt's brother, Finn?" Charlie asked

Rachel laughed and nodded

"Ew Mama why would you be boyfriend and girlfriend with him? He's so tall he could crush you with his pinky!"

This made Rachel laugh.

"Maybe I was under some kind of spell" She replied

"Well it's a good thing mommy was there to break it" Charlie replied with a smile.

"Yes it was a good thing; otherwise you wouldn't have been born"

"I know and how sad would that be, if the world didn't get to see and hear my talent on the stage?" Charlie replied in all honesty

"It would be a travesty" Rachel agreed. Charlie just nodded

"Do you miss being a Broadway star?"

"Sometimes…I miss performing and singing in front of a huge crowd…but I had my time and I love my job." Rachel replied in all honesty.

Halfway through her second year at Julliard Rachel auditioned for a small role in an Off-Broadway show. That role was pretty much her stepping stone into the world of show business. She was discovered and offered a minor role on a new Broadway show, which opened more doors for her as her roles got bigger. She loved it but when she and Quinn started talking about starting their own family Rachel made the decision to stop performing because she didn't want to be the type of mother who would miss out on the important milestones of her kids growing up.

While pregnant with Grace, Rachel got off the stage and worked behind the scenes, she even started teaching singing lessons to kids, but after Toby was born Rachel decided to go back to school to learn how to be a high school teacher and the rest they say is history. She got a job at the local high school as the music and drama director and took over the Glee club. She worked at the same high school as Brittany which was a plus because she and the blonde would work together when it came to choreographing the numbers for the Glee club.

"We should put on a show!" Charlie suggested excitedly.

"Yeah? What kind of show?"

"I'm not sure yet. I will have to get back to you. But we can put on a show for Mommy, Toby, Gracie, Aunty Sanny, Aunty B, Sofia and even Gracie's girlfriend."

"What about Benny?" Rachel asked

"Benny can perform with us, we need a male lead Ma"

"Alright, I'm in. Just let me know the details and we'll work something out." Rachel giggled

"Yay! Ok Mama I need to get to work so can you please get me my thinking drink?" Charlie asked

"Ok baby…I'll be right back" Rachel replied with a small chuckle

Charlie's thinking drink was a big glass of strawberry milk.

Rachel headed out of her daughter's room and walked down the hallway but before she got to the stairs she pushed open Grace's bedroom door startling the two girls inside.

"Door open Gracie" She reminded her without stopping.

"Yes Ma" Grace replied mockingly as she went to close her bedroom door again.

It wasn't completely shut…sure it was only a few centimetres open but technically it wasn't shut so she wasn't breaking any of the rules.

"God their annoying" She mumbled before she climbed back onto the bed

Hannah just giggled at her before she grabbed Grace by her top and pulled her back into her original position which was Grace pretty much on top of the other girl and her lips firmly placed on Hannah's.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Flashback**_

_Life's a Drag_

~~~ 2013 ~~~

College life for the girls of Glee was definitely the best years of their lives. Out of some twisted fate Quinn, Santana, Tina and Mercedes all got accepted into NYU, and Rachel and Brittany got into Julliard. Thanks to Judy Fabray Quinn's college fund was untouchable during her divorce to Russell. He tried to take it away but Judy and her lawyers were able to stop him. Because of this and with the help of Rachel's college fund that her fathers had saved over the years the two girls managed to get their own apartment that was close enough to both schools. It was a small two bedroom apartment so they invited Santana and Brittany to stay with them as well. Tina and Mercedes decided to stick with dorm rooms for the first year but grew tired of that quickly and they managed to find a cheap two bedroom apartment that wasn't too far from the other four girls. During the last two years of high school and throughout college the six girls became extremely close and considered each other as family.

It was getting towards the end of the year when the girls were invited to a fancy dress party at one of their other friend's house. It was one of those huge house parties, they had been to a few over the year but this one was supposed to be even bigger and better than the rest. Rachel thought the idea of it being fancy dress was excellent…Quinn not so much. She hated having to get dressed up in some stupid tacky costume, why couldn't they just wear normal clothes? It wasn't your average fancy dress party either, it had a theme: Famous Couples in History. Santana was not impressed either.

All six girls were over at Quinn and Rachel's apartment catching up over some beer and snacks. Once again no one knew how Quinn and Santana managed to get any alcohol considering they weren't 21 yet.

"So have you guys thought about what you're gonna dress up as?" Tina asked

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana shook their heads. Brittany and Rachel both had massive grins on their faces. Quinn and Santana looked worried

"I have the perfect couple picked out for me and Quinn." Rachel told them

Quinn looked nervous.

"What? But we haven't even discussed it yet" Quinn replied through gritted teeth.

"That's because there is nothing to discuss Quinn, it's been decided and we will be going to pick up our costumes tomorrow afternoon." Rachel informed her

"What? How come I don't get a say in this?"

"Because you would just veto every idea I would have come up with"

Quinn just sighed

"Fine…what are we going as?"

Rachel smiled big and brightly

"The ultimate romantic couple in history…Romeo and Juliet. Obviously I would be playing the part as Juliet where you Quinn will be Romeo." Rachel explained

Santana and Mercedes could hold in their laughter at Quinn's face.

"No way! Why do I have to be the guy?" Quinn yelled

"Because I'm smaller than you" Rachel replied

"SO! That's a stupid excuse! I'm not going as a guy. Why can't we just go as…as…Willow and Tara from Buffy?" Quinn asked

"Quinn, I know you love that show but I would never call them a famous couple from history."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend in shock.

"Blasphemy!" Quinn shouted then stormed out of the room and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed.

Mercedes and Santana were laughing hysterically now. They had a lot of beer.

"What are you going as Britt?" Tina asked

"Me and San are going as Jack and Rose from Titanic. I'm Rose." Brittany informed them

Santana stopped laughing.

"Um…Britt honey I thought we were going as Bette and Tina from the L word." Santana replied looking a little distressed

"Yeah….I changed my mind" Brittany told her

"B-B-But…" Santana was at a loss for words

Mercedes just cackled, Tina couldn't help but laugh too.

"But Jack wasn't even Latino so it's not going to work…oooh too bad. Sorry honey we'll just have to pick something else." Santana replied feeling pretty good about her excuse.

"Bette wasn't Latino either" Tina spoke up

"She's half black! I have some black in me so it works!" Santana hissed

"Santana I want to go as Rose…and wear that dress she wore and you would look totally hot as Jack." Brittany whined

"Britttt….I don't want to go as a guy. Butch doesn't work well on me" Santana complained

"Yes it does, I can so totally picture you as a drag King" Brittany replied

"You looked pretty butch when you rode with the Dykes on Bikes last year at Pride" Rachel added

"Shut up Rachel!" Santana hissed

"We're going as Rose and Jack and that's final Sanny."

"Well news flash my darling I ain't going as a dude" Santana replied

"Well here's a news flash, if you don't go as Jack then I won't go down on you for two months." Brittany responded.

Their friends all giggled at that. By some horribly embarrassing revelations over the years that they had known each other it was common knowledge that Santana had a rather intense liking to Brittany's tongue and what she could do with it. So they knew she would cave any second now.

The Latina sighed a little dramatically

"Fine" She gritted out through clenched teeth. Not at all looking impressed

Brittany smiled brightly at her wife and kissed her on the cheek. Santana just grumbled.

"How about you T? What are you going as?" Rachel asked

"Yeah and are you taking Justin?" Mercedes asked

"I'm not sure what I'm going as and yes I will be going with Justin" She replied.

"What about you Wheezy?" Santana asked

"I don't know yet." She replied

"Are you taking Michael?" Rachel asked

"Yeah he asked me and he wanted to go as Mario and Princess Peach…I'm debating to break up with him for that. I got enough of that crap when I was dating Puck" Mercedes told them.

They continued to chat about random stuff Quinn was still in the bedroom. Rachel didn't bother to go in after her she was just being stubborn.

"Well I think we better get going, I've got classes tomorrow" Tina yawned

"Yeah and I need to get to work at 9am" Mercedes added

The two girls got up and helped take in the empty bottles into the kitchen while Tina called a cab.

"Oh we better say goodbye to Quinn otherwise she'll be all moody next time we see her" Mercedes laughed

They all headed to the bedroom to say goodnight to the blonde…really should have knocked first. You'd think they would have learned that by now. There she was…sitting on her bed, no pants on, legs spread, and hands in certain places all the while looking at her Drew Barrymore magazine.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked and used the magazine to cover herself. Her hand still…in that certain place.

Santana, Brittany and Rachel were used to it by now. Mercedes and Tina…not so much. They had walked in on Quinn and Rachel having sex once before but they were under the covers of their bed and they hadn't seen anything. This time…well they defiantly saw something. They got an eyeful of a whole lot of something. Needless to say both girls were traumatised and prayed that the alcohol would wipe their memory of this night for all eternity.

"Oh for crying out loud Q, couldn't you wait till our friends had gone home?" Santana asked

For some reason they were all still standing there in the doorway, Quinn's cheeks were burning so much she thought she was going to actually catch on fire at any moment. She was glad she hadn't turned on the main lights and only had the small side lamp on…not that it really mattered they still saw her…stuff.

"Or at least wait till I got into bed" Rachel added

"That was pretty hot" Brittany mumbled, Santana glared at her wife not impressed.

"Can you all please get out of here so I can save just a little bit of my dignity that I have left?" Quinn whined avoiding all eye contact with everyone.

"Yeah we're going and…possibly never coming back" Mercedes spoke up

"Bye Quinn" Tina managed to get out.

"Bye Tina…bye Mercedes" Quinn mumbled still unable to look at her friends.

With that everyone turned and left the room. Quinn sighed; she should be used to it by now. She was doomed to spend her life getting into horribly embarrassing situations for all to see. She decided that this was worse than her mother finding out she bought a strap on. Little did she know that this night would be topped once again later on in life by something even more embarrassing…poor, poor Quinn.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Quinn had sent a message to both Mercedes and Tina apologising for the night before and hoped they would still be able to be friends even though they had seen what no friend should ever see.

Rachel had dragged her girlfriend down to the costume shop that afternoon to pick up their costumes. Quinn spent the whole way there trying to convince Rachel that she should be Juliet and not Romeo. Her attempts included:

_Juliet sounds like a blonde_

_My boobs are slightly bigger than yours (That didn't go down well)_

_She's not an actor and wouldn't be convincing enough to play a man_

_"I don't wanna!"_

_She was too girly to be butch_

"Quinn I know you have a few reservations about being Romeo but…please. Do this for me. I've always wanted to play Juliet and well…you're my Romeo"

"Rach, that's so cheesy" Quinn whined

"I thought you liked my cheese?" Rachel pouted

"I do…but…oh fine…I'll be Romeo" Quinn huffed

Rachel broke out into a big smile and wrapped her girlfriend up in a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered as she kissed her between each thank you.

"On one condition" Quinn added once Rachel let go

"What is it?"

"I get a sward" She simply stated

"Done"

"Score!" Quinn fist pumped making Rachel chuckle.

~~~ Party Time ~~~

They were all at Quinn and Rachel's apartment getting ready for the party. Things were a little awkward at first since Mercedes and Tina hadn't been there since…that night. But after a few drinks they were all fine and dandy. Justin and Michael were going to pick them up and were the drivers for the night. They weren't sure how that worked out but didn't dare question it when they came face to face with five glares and a sweet smile from Brittany.

Mercedes and Michael had decided to go as Antony and Cleopatra, while Tina and Justin were going as Morticia and Gomez Adams. It just gave Tina an excuse to relive her gothic days of high school. Since graduation she had started to dress in more colours and stopped putting different coloured streaks in her hair and toned down the make-up.

Santana had managed to change Brittany's mind about going as Rose and Jack purely on the argument that it would be too difficult for Brittany to dance in that dress. So they (and by 'they' I mean Brittany) decided to go as Sandy and Danny from Grease. Rachel applauded them for going with a musical classic. Santana just couldn't get away from having to dress up like a dude. Though she at least was a little glad she got to wear a leather jacket.

Santana and Brittany were in their room putting the final touches on their costumes. Brittany was wearing a 1950's style yellow dress with a headband and bangs. Santana of course was wearing tight jeans, a white wife beater and the T-Bird's jacket. She was also wearing a pompadour wig with sideburns.

"Sanny you should shove a pair of socks down your pants" Brittany suggested as she came up behind her wife and adjusted the wig.

"What? Why?"

"To make it more real"

"Britt…I'm not putting a pair of socks down my pants." Santana replied

"Fine…you could always wear one of our strap-ons" She suggested

Santana looked a little horrified at that.

"No"

Brittany just sighed

"But what if I want to have sex with you while were at the party?"

"Then we'll have sex the normal way the way god intended us to have sex…with my fingers deep inside you or me eating you out" Santana replied.

Brittany just looked at her for a moment then replied

"Can you do that now?"

Santana turned around to face her wife and smirked before she gently pushed Brittany down so she was sitting on their bed. The Latina knelt down before her and spread the blonde's legs apart.

"Don't mess up my wig" Santana said before she lifted up Brittany's skirt and did what god intended her to do.

Rachel and Quinn were also getting ready in their room, Rachel was putting the final touches on her make-up while Quinn…well Quinn was busy playing with her sward. (Minds out of the gutter)

"Quinn…what on earth are you doing?" Rachel asked

"Nothing" Quinn stopped and gave her a little sheepish grin

Rachel just rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend

"You're a little silly sometimes"

"You love it" Quinn smiled

"I love you" Rachel got up and kissed her

"Come on let's go see if everyone else is ready." Rachel said as she grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her out of their room.

Tina and Mercedes and their boyfriends were all dressed and ready. Mercedes was busy mixing drinks while Tina was getting camera-happy. Making them all pose for various photos.

"Aren't they dressed yet?" Rachel asked

"We heard sounds coming from there so I'm guessing they might need a few more minutes" Tina informed them.

20 minutes later Brittany and Santana came out of their room the first thing Santana did was laugh at Quinn

"Oh Q, you look tragic" She cackled

"Yeah well you look really butch and like a real dyke" Quinn replied

Brittany frowned and looked sad

"Sorry B" Quinn quickly added looking genuinely sorry.

The blonde just gave her a small accepting smile, Santana glared.

"OK Photo time!" Tina yelled to break the tension.

Mercedes, Michael and Justin all groaned

"We need to get going T" Mercedes whined

"We haven't got any group shots! And we need at least several shots of Santana and Quinn in drag." Tina explained

"That is a good point" Mercedes replied

"Ok, Justin can you take a photo of all us girls" Tina asked

"Sure babe"

They all began to move into a group for the photo.

"I said girls" Tina said while looking at Santana and Quinn

"Oh you are on my list Lady Demon" Santana glared as she and Quinn moved out of the photo

Tina and the rest of the girls just giggled.

They spent the next half hour taking more photos and drinking more and more drinks. They finally arrived at the party with all the girls already drunk off their asses. It was going to be a good night. Quinn got upset when someone stole her sward though.

The next morning found all four girls cuddled up together in Quinn and Rachel's bed. Not sure how they all managed to fit or why Santana and Brittany were in their bed in the first place but thank the lord they were still fully clothed…that could have been awkward.

Brittany and Rachel were smooshed in the middle with Quinn wrapped around Brittany's side and Santana snuggling up behind Rachel. Brittany was the first to wake up though she didn't bother to open her eyes fully because her head hurt too much. She could just see and feel that there were two extra people in her bed than normal.

"Did we finally have that foursome I've been wanting to have?" She mumbled

"No baby go back to sleep" Quinn mumbled as she pulled Brittany tighter into her embrace and kissed her shoulder.

"Kay" The taller blonde replied as she pulled Quinn's hand up to her chest

Quinn now a little more awake began to trail soft kisses up from Brittany's shoulder to her neck and behind her ear making Brittany giggle.

Brittany then turned over to lie on her back and pulled Quinn in for a kiss. When oxygen was needed they slowly pulled apart, eyes still closed and a small happy smile on their faces.

"Morning Sanny" Brittany mumbled

"Morning Rach" Quinn replied

Suddenly something clicked, something wasn't quite right here. The two blondes slowly opened their eyes which went wide with shock after they realised who they had been kissing and also the fact that Quinn was laying on top of Brittany.

"Oh my god" Quinn mumbled as she scrambled to get off of her friend.

She just ended up falling off the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow"

"Are you ok Quinn?" Brittany asked as she looked over the edge of the bed.

"I'm good" She replied still laying awkwardly on the floor

"Are you coming back to bed?" She asked

"No, no…I'm ok down here" Quinn quickly replied

"Quinn"

The girl on the floor sighed as she got back up and got back into bed trying not to touch Brittany though this was difficult because there wasn't much space left. Once she found a comfortable position that wasn't on top of her friend she relaxed a bit.

"Should we tell them?" Brittany whispered to Quinn

"No…it was an honest mistake." Quinn replied

"Yeah but"

"Britt…we didn't mean for it to happen"

Brittany nodded

"I'm sorry for kissing you Quinn"

"I'm sorry to Britt"

"SHHHHH" Santana hissed at the two blondes as she snuggled closer to Rachel.

Brittany and Quinn looked over at their brunettes and just giggled at the sight.

"We should take a photo of this as proof that they do love each other" Brittany suggested

Quinn quietly giggled and nodded. She quietly got out of bed and grabbed her camera and quickly took a few snaps of the sleeping brunettes.

"Know what we should do?" Quinn asked

"What?"

"We should get out of bed and let them wake up together and see how freaked out they get" Quinn giggled

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at that

"Come on…let's make some breakfast" Quinn stretched out her hand and pulled Brittany out of bed.

About 30 minutes later Brittany and Quinn heard two very loud screams and a lot of angry cursing coming from the bedroom. The two blondes just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Gosh this is a long chapter…Not sure when I will be able to post again hopefully it won't be too long a wait.

Also what are your thoughts about the whole Sofia/Grace/Hanna triangle…I'm not sure how it's going to play out. In this chapter you will see a bit more of Grace and Hannah as a couple…so I want to know if you still want Grace and Sofia to get together or if you want Grace and Hannah together.

Also there is a bit more angst coming up…I'm trying not to make it too angsty but that's where the drama is…if you have any thoughts on what you would like to happen don't hesitate to say :)

Also **meatisadelicacy **your comment about the four of them in bed as little drunk lesbian puppies totally made me laugh out loud.

* * *

~~~ Saturday Night ~~~

It had been a week since Toby got his heart broken and he was still a bit moody every now and then but he was getting better. Grace and Hannah were getting closer the two girls really hit it off they had a lot in common and just really enjoyed spending time together. Because of this Grace and Sofia didn't see each other as often as they used to and when they did hang out it wasn't like it used to be. Brittany and Santana continued to talk about whether or not Santana would call her mother she still hadn't made up her mind yet. Rachel, Charlie and Ben spent time working on their show that they were to perform tonight for their families and Quinn…well Quinn was happy munching on her Mint Milano's.

The Pierce and Fabray family plus Hannah were all told to sit in the basement for the show. They placed several chairs around the place and set up the makeshift stage that was down there. It was similar to Rachel's old basement back in Lima. Quinn made sure to remove her box of magazines before anyone came over that night. They had a baby grand piano and Toby's old guitar that he tried to paly once but didn't try again sitting in the corner next to the stage curtains.

Performing for her family was not a new thing for Charlotte Berry-Fabray it was pretty much a monthly thing. Charlie and Rachel had done this pretty much as soon as Charlie could talk. Although she never said anything not even to Quinn, Rachel was slightly disappointed that her two older children showed no interest in musical theatre and that they both were tone deaf. But when Charlie came into the world Rachel was ecstatic to find out that not only could she sing and that she loved musicals but she could sing really well and with proper training she could even surpass her so Rachel did all she could to make sure Charlie would be able to succeed in the world of Show Business.

It was early evening and everyone was sitting in their chairs with a drink and a few snacks on the table. Quinn sat next to Santana who was sitting next to Brittany. Toby was sitting by the table so he could eat without having to get up. Sofia was sitting next to Grace who was sitting next to Hannah. The young Latina kept taking sideway glances at the two girls next to her she couldn't help but scowl at their intertwined hands. This didn't go unnoticed by Brittany who thought it was a little odd.

"So is this a common thing your sister and mum does?" Hannah asked Grace

"Unfortunately" Grace sighed

"Didn't your mum used to be on Broadway?" She asked

"Yep, she played Leisl in the Sound of Music for two years"

"Cool…so how come your not up there singing?" Hannah asked with a smirk

"Because I can't sing, Ma was devastated when she realised I was tone deaf." Grace giggled

"Aww…well I won't hold it against you if you sound like a dying cat while you sing" Hannah laughed

"I'm not that bad…sometimes….I should tell them to get you up there. I know you can sing and play the guitar." Grace replied

"Well I do have talented fingers" Hannah smirked as Grace blushed at that.

Sofia rolled her eyes and huffed in disgust.

"So fricking charming" She grumbled under her breath. Once again this did not go unnoticed by Brittany though she didn't say anything.

"OK Ladies and Toby the show will begin in a few minutes so please turn off your mobile phones, please take this time to get a drink, some snacks and use the restroom." Rachel told them before she went behind the curtain to get ready.

Hannah and Grace looked through the program for this evening. Charlie went all out. She made a program with biographies of the singers it had a photo of them and everything. She even made everyone buy a ticket that cost 25 cents. Rachel told her charging her family $25 each was a bit much. She even created a playbill for tonight's performance of course it was done using paper and crayons with a bit of glitter but it was super adorable.

"I have never heard of any of these songs" Hannah whispered to Grace

Her girlfriend just giggled

"That's because most of them are either from musicals or are like over 20 years old. Charlie thinks music of today isn't music and is just noise. She prefers the old classics like Lady Gaga or even older like Madonna." Grace informed her

"Oh…I've never heard of any Lady Gaga songs…My mum had one of those old Madonna CD's though."

The lights dimmed and the little stage lights came up Rachel took centre stage as Charlie and Ben flagged her all three were wearing a black suite with a top hat. Quinn smirked she loved Rachel in a suit…Rachel knew this too so she gave her wife a sneaky wink before the music started.

It seemed tonight was a night of a whole bunch of Musicals. Just what Santana loved…not!

The set list for tonight's performance was to be as followed:

All That Jazz (Rachel as the lead and Charlie and Ben as back up)

Money, Money (Ben and Charlie)

Your Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (Ben as the lead with Rachel and Charlie as backup)

Memory (Rachel)

A Little fall of Rain (Charlie and Ben)

*Mystery Song* (Special Guest Stars)

The show went off without a hitch they all sounded amazing. Santana and Brittany were so proud of their little boy they had never seen him look so happy. Everyone was surprised that even though they were so young Ben and Charlie had great chemistry when they sang. They made everyone cry when they performed A Little Fall of Rain. Toby claimed he had something in his eye. Quinn got all misty eyed when Rachel performed Memory. She knew how much Rachel missed the stage even though she constantly told her that she was happy with how her life has played out. She didn't think she was unhappy but she knew she missed performing.

It was time for the very last song. Everyone was a little curious as to what it was going to be and who these 'special guests' were. Even Charlie and Ben didn't know. Rachel instructed the two to take a seat as she took centre stage again; she cued up the music and everyone was a little surprised to hear someone else singing. They all turned to look at Quinn who got up and headed over to the stage to a smiling Rachel.

**(Quinn)  
Just a small town girl living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere**

As Quinn reached Rachel she took her hand into her own.

**(Rachel)  
Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere**

Rachel and Quinn shared a smile as the memories stated to come back.

Then out of nowhere Brittany got up and started to sing and head over to the stage, soon after Santana got up too. Their kids were totally shocked but cheered on their mothers.

**(Brittany)  
A singer in a smoky room**

**(Santana)  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume**

**(Santana and Brittany)  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on**

**(Rachel and Quinn)  
Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night**

**(Santana and Brittany)  
Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night**

The four women continued to sing while their children clapped and cheered for them. By the end of the song all four were holding hands in a line with big smiles on their faces.

**(Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany)  
Don't stop believing hold onto that feeling  
Streetlights people**

**Don't stop! **

As the song finished Brittany instigated a group hug.

After the show was over the adults opened a bottle of wine and started to talk about the good old days over to back of the basement. Toby chatted with Ben and Charlie over by the food table. The two little singers were pretty famished after their performance. Sofia, Grace and Hannah sat by the small stage and chatted…well Grace and Hannah chatted, Sofia just felt like a third wheel. The two were sitting far too close and were always touching. Sofia hated it she never acted like that with Greg when Grace was around, so she shouldn't do it with her girlfriend while she was with them. That was the only reason why she hated it…nothing else, it so wasn't because she was jealous or anything.

The two were laughing about something when Sofia was startled by Grace yelling over to her sister.

"Hey Charlie guess what?"

"What?" She replied with a mouthful of food

"Hannah can sing AND play the guitar too" She informed her

Her girlfriend blushed and shook her head, Charlie's eyes lit up and she smiled as she rushed over to the older girls. Rachel's ears also perked up at that as well.

"Can you sing for me?" Charlie asked Hannah using her puppy dog eyes and looking all adorable.

"Um…"

"Please" Charlie added with a pout. Who could say no to that face?

"Ok, I'll sing one song…but I'm not as good as you though" Hannah replied

"That's ok, not many people are" Charlie informed her

Grace and Sofia just giggled at her modesty…or lack of.

"Everybody shhh, Hannah is going to sing!" Charlie yelled

"No pressure then" Hannah mumbled, Grace just laughed

"Um…I'm not very good" Hannah stated as she picked up the guitar

"That's ok I'm sure you will sound amazing" Rachel encouraged…maybe a little too eagerly. Quinn was not amused

Hannah strummed the guitar a few times to make sure it was in tune, she looked up at her audience a little nervously and began to strum a few chords and began to sing. She had a husky voice and she kept her accent while she sang. Grace swooned, Sofia was not impressed. Rachel swooned, Quinn was definitely not impressed.

As the song finished she received a large round of applause and a kiss from Grace, Sofia had to look away in fear of rainbows and unicorns attacking her from the cuteness of it all.

"Wow, you're pretty good Hannah…a little sharp sometimes but that's because you lack my training." Charlie informed her

"Oh…um…thanks Charlie…I think" Hannah replied

"Don't mind her…that's just her way of saying you're good but she's still better" Grace told her girlfriend.

"Ah…ok then" Hannah smiled

"Hannah do you know any traditional Australian songs?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I know a few"

"Ooh…can you sing one?" She asked

Quinn just looked at her not sure if she was really seeing her 38 year old wife drooling over a 16 year old girl's accent…that was just wrong. Just…wrong.

Hannah picked up the guitar again and sat next to Grace and Charlie

"This isn't really a traditional song per se but it's very well-known back home" She told them

**(Hannah)  
I've been around the world  
A couple of times or maybe more  
I've seen the sights, I've had delights  
On every foreign shore  
But when my mates all ask me  
The place that I adore  
I tell 'em right away**

**Give me a home among the gumtrees  
With lots of plum trees  
A sheep or two and a kangaroo  
A clothesline out the back  
Veranda out the front  
And an old rocking chair. **

Once again Gracie was swooning at her girlfriend and her sexy accent it was just adorable. Rachel once again was totally captured by her performance…that's just creepy Rachel. Quinn thought so too. After the song everybody went back to talking, Grace and Hannah chatted quietly together effectively making Sofia feel totally left out. Not wanting to have to watch them be all up in their faces anymore Sofia got up and headed upstairs. Brittany noticed the whole thing and quickly went after her daughter.

"Hey, where you going?" Santana asked

"Bathroom" Her wife answered

Santana just nodded then was brought back into the conversation or rather it was just Quinn ranting about something, Santana had tuned out most of it.

"I mean when you really think about it Australian's are just lazy speakers. They practically shorten every single word and then they string them together so it all comes out as one long messed up sentence that you can barely understand. And they are so whiny when they talk how anybody thinks that is attractive is just…just wrong! It's wrong Santana and you know what else is wrong? It's wrong that Rachel, my wife…my 38 year old wife is crushing on my daughter's girlfriend's accent! How wrong is that? Tell me, please?"

She looked expectantly at her friend, Santana just looked at her a little startled she had not been paying attention at all.

"Um…yeah sure…I'm totally for it" She replied

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Where even listening to me?"

"Honestly? No I really wasn't." Santana replied.

Quinn just sighed in frustration. Rachel came back over to the two women from the small mini-bar over in the corner with some more drinks.

"What are you girls talking about?" She asked her wife and Santana

"Nothing" Quinn grumbled

Brittany found Sofia sitting on one of the kitchen stools by the breakfast bar she was vacantly staring into her glass of water and didn't even notice her mother come and sit next to her.

"Everything alright Ducky?" She softly asked

"I'm fine" Sofia replied obviously not fine.

"Did you know I used to think that dolphins were just gay sharks? And that I still believed in Santa until I went to college?" Brittany stated

Sofia raised an eyebrow and looked a little perplexed, Brittany just smiled at her reaction.

"I was never really that smart at school stuff…I'm still not…not really. I mean at least now I know that the square root of four isn't rainbows it's like…three or something but anyways I know I'm not smart about school stuff. But I am smart about other stuff"

"What kind of stuff?" Sofia asked

"Well I always know when your Mami needs me when she's feeling sad or angry. I know when Ben needs to be cheered up and when not to push things about school. I know when my daughter is hurting. I'm smart about that kind of stuff." She replied

Sofia just nodded

"I also know that it helps to talk about what you're feeling" She added

"I'm fine mom" Sofia tried to smile but it wasn't working for her.

Brittany sighed but nodded, she knew something was up and she knew that her daughter would come to her when she was ready. Brittany leaned over and kissed Sofia on the head before she got up.

"I'm heading back down, try not to stay up here by yourself all night ok Ducky?"

"Ok Mom" She replied

~~~ Another Week Had Passed ~~~

It had been a month since Judy told Santana about her mother wanting to contact her and it had been a month since Santana finally got the courage to at least see what she has to say. So she called Judy to let her know that she wants to speak with her mother. Judy called her up and gave Maria Lopez, her daughters contact details. And also some choice words about her actions over the years.

It was a Friday evening when the Lopez-Pierce family had finished dinner and were lounging around in the living room when there was a knock at the door. Santana got up to answer it. When she opened the door all the colour drained from her face and she had to hold onto the door handle to stop herself from falling to the ground.

"Mama?" she whispered.

The older Latina gave her daughter a hesitant smile

"Hello mija" she softly replied.

"Sanny who is it?" Brittany asked as she came up to the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was on the other side.

"Mrs. Lopez" The blonde greeted through her teeth.

"Brittany...it's...it's good to see you"

Brittany just nodded.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in unannounced but I was too scared to call and have you hang up so I figured I'd come here in person." She explained

Santana was frozen she didn't know what to say or what to feel. Brittany seemed to sense this so she wrapped her pinky around her wife's to try and comfort her.

"You both look well" Maria nervously spoke to break the tension.

"22 years Mama" Santana finally spoke.

Maria looked down in shame.

"I know mija"

"22 years of nothing and now..."

"I know I'm a horrible mother. And I won't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want...I want to be a part of your life again Santana. I want to get to know you again. You and your wife and Sofia and Ben"

"How do you know their names?" Brittany asked

"The photos. I hid them from your father I wanted to reply but I was too scared of him finding out. I thought he had when they stopped coming. Sofia should be 16 now and Ben would be 10?"

The two women nodded.

"I could tell from the photos that Sofia would grow up to be a splitting image of you San. She looks so much like you" Maria smiled.

Santana couldn't help but smile as well.

"Where are you staying?" Santana asked

"Right now I'm staying at a little bed and breakfast called St. George's Inn"

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can...talk" Santana suggested.

"I don't think I can handle it right now I need some time" She added

"Of course whatever you want" Maria replied.

"I'll...see you tomorrow then I guess"

Maria nodded.

"Ok well...bye mama" Santana said before closing the door.

Brittany immediately wrapped her arms around Santana in a tight hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"I honestly don't know"

The next day Santana called her mother and arranged to meet with her for coffee. Brittany offered to come with her but Santana told her she needed to do this by herself.

Maria sat patiently waiting for her daughter to show up at the little cafe they had agreed to meet at. She was nervous as she sipped her coffee.

Santana hesitantly walked up to the table for a split second she thought about turning around and never looking back but a bigger part of her needed answers.

"Hey" she greeted her mother

"Hello Santana, thank you for meeting me"

The younger Latina just shrugged her response

There was an awkward silence that filled the air. It was somewhat gone when the waiter came up and took Santana's order but once the young man was gone the tension returned.

"So"

"How did he die?" Santana asked suddenly

"Heart attack." she simply replied.

"Where is Carlos? And Antony?"

"Your brothers are still in Lima. Carlos is divorced with two boys. Antony has never married he just goes from one girl to the next."

Santana nods

"Carlos is a mechanic and Antony works in a bar. What about you? You never said anything in your letters."

"I...I went to NYU on a scholarship. I'm a lawyer, I work at Preston and Hyde law firm as a junior associate."

"Wow...mija I'm so proud of you. I always knew you'd go far you were always so smart. And Brittany what does she do?"

"She's the Cheerleading coach at the local high school she also teaches dance and drama at the school. She loves it"

Maria smiles at this.

"And the kids?"

"Sofia's a cheerleader"

"Like her mommies" Maria chuckled.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Yeah...she can be a little spitfire sometimes but not as bad as I was thank god" Santana laughed.

"Ben, he's a sweetie. He's really god at art and singing, he's even a great little ballet dancer"

Maria smiles

"We think he might have a crush on Charlie, Quinn and Rachel's daughter" Santana smiled

"Quinn married that nice Jewish girl who could really sing?" she asked with a smile.

Santana nodded looking a little confused.

"How do you know about Rachel?"

Maria sighed.

"I went to see you perform...whenever I could I would go to your competitions and watch you sing."

"Why are you being like this?" Santana asked

"Like what?"

"Like this! Like you understand, that you don't hate me for being a dyke for marrying a woman"

"Santana I never had a problem with you being gay. In fact I knew about you and Brittany long before your father found out. I'm your mother, I just knew these things"

"You never said anything" Tears began to form in Santana's eyes even though she tried to will them away

"I didn't say anything because I wanted to protect you...at the time I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Ok fine but then why did you let him throw me out like yesterday's trash? I had 30 minutes to pack up my life Mama I had nowhere to go. Britt's parents hated me for corrupting their daughter. Thank god I had Quinn. Judy was a god send for me. She didn't have to but she took me in and she became my mother. Why couldn't you?"

"I was scared mija"

"Of what?"

"Your father...he was...he was not a nice man Santana. I knew you'd be safe out of that house. If you came back I couldn't protect you. I did what I thought was best."

"So what you waited until he died to get in contact with me?"

"Yes...I'm a coward I know. There is no excuse for what I put you through."

"Your right there is no excuse. I needed you mama...I needed you when I was applying for colleges, I needed you when I walked down the aisle and when Brittany was pregnant and then when I was pregnant. I needed my mother" Santana cried.

"I'm so sorry Santana. I know it's been a long time but please believe me I am so sorry" Maria pleaded

"How long are you in New York for?" Santana sighed

"However long I want to be...however long you want me to be"

"What about Carlos and Antony?"

"We don't speak much. They sided with your father. They always did. It was always us against them remember?"

Santana nodded.

"I want...I want you in my life Mama but it's going to take some time even then I'm not sure if it will last...you left me and...that can't be fixed so easily" she finally said

Maria couldn't hold back the tears.

"Thank you mija...thank you"

"It will mean a lot to Britt as well. She hasn't heard from her parents since graduation."

"Well they are as stupid as I am"

"No mama...at least your here now."

"Who walked you down the aisle?" it was a strange question but she wanted to know

"Judy did and Rachel walked Brittany. Quinn and Rachel became my family." She smiled

"I'm glad you had them."

"Me too"

"Can I meet them?"

"Who Quinn and Rachel?" She asked a little confused seeing as she had already met Quinn before.

"I was kind of talking about Sofia and Ben"

"Oh...umm...well I..."

"It's ok, I can wait if you don't want me to"

"It's not that Mama it's just...I never really told them about you. Judy and Marcus are their grandparents and they never really questioned it. I'm not sure what's going to happen and I just don't want them to get hurt"

"I understand." Maria looked down sadly

"I'll tell them about...everything and I'll let them decide if they want to meet you" Santana replied

"Ok...that's...that's fair."

Santana came home that day feeling a little better then when she woke up that morning. She told Brittany everything. They discussed what they were going to tell the kids.

"Sofia, Ben in the lounge we need to talk" Santana yelled

Her two kids came into the room and flopped down onto the couch

"What's up Ma?" Sofia asked

"Well...there's something I...we need to tell you"

"God you're not pregnant again are you?" Sofia asked

"What? No of course not"

"Good because I don't want any more annoying brothers or sisters…no offence Benny boy"

Ben just nodded he didn't want any more brothers or sister either. He liked being the youngest.

"Is one of you dying?" Ben then asked a little worried

"No! No one is dying and no one is pregnant" Santana assured them

"Well then what is it?" Sofia asked

Santana sighed

"It's about our parents" Brittany said

"What do you mean?" Ben asked

"It's a long story so we'll give you the short version for now. Sofia I know you know a bit of the story but when were 16 my parents found out that I was gay and so they kicked me out. I couldn't stay with your mom because her parents hated me and so I went to live with Aunty Q and Grandma."

"Oh my god Ma you were kicked out?" Ben asked a little shocked

Santana just nodded

"Because you're gay?" Ben whispered

"Yes, my father was a very proud and religious man. Also gay Latinas are not acceptable or so I'm told...anyway I never heard from my parents ever again."

"After we graduated from high school we got married. My parents weren't happy. I think they thought I would grow out of it and find a boy to be with but I love your Ma and I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her and when I told them that...they cut me off...I never heard from them again." Brittany told them

"That's why Quinn's mom is your grandma...she's our family and she will always be your grandmother ok?" Santana added

Her kids nodded

"Why are you telling us this now?" Sofia asked

"Because yesterday...my mother showed up on our door step. Apparently my father died and now she's here to make amends."

"And what you're just going to forgive her for what she did?" Sofia asked annoyed.

"No...I don't think I can ever forgive her for that...but she's still my mother...I want to at least try and have some kind of relationship with her"

"How can you when she hates gays?" Sofia asked.

"It's complicated Ducky...apparently she had no problem with me being gay she was just too terrified of my father to say or do anything to stop him."

"Well I don't think it's complicated. Ma she abandoned you and now she wants to be a part of your life? That's messed up" Sofia spoke

"She wants to meet you both" Santana told them

"Well I'm not going to meet her" Sofia quickly responded.

"That's your choice but I would like for to think about a little bit more before you decide."

"I'm not sure if I want to meet her" Ben quietly spoke up

"It's totally your decision Benny" Brittany reassured them.

~~~ Sunday ~~~

The Fabray house was empty, well except for Grace and Hannah being there. The eldest of the Fabray children was currently laying on her bed making out with her girlfriend. The two had officially been together for almost two months now and things between them were getting more and more heated. Hannah softly cupped Grace's right breast under her shirt and gently kneaded it as she trailed her pierced tongue down the girl's neck. This wasn't the furthest that they have gotten, just ten minutes ago Hannah was trying to make as many hickeys as she could on Grace's stomach she was trying to top Grace's attempt. Grace had managed four on Hannah.

Grace had never felt like this before, the things Hannah could do with her tongue was just…wow and they haven't even gotten to sex yet. Just the thought of it made Grace squirm and become embarrassingly wet. The Aussie slowly ran her hand down Grace's stomach and before she knew it Hannah undid the button and zipper of Grace's jeans. Grace was starting to feel a strange pull in her lower stomach she knew that feeling she got it every time she would touch herself and she was about to come.

Grace's eyes flew open when she realised that she was actually going to come. Hannah was about to slide her hand down into her girlfriend's pants when Grace came to her senses and quickly grabbed her hand effectively stopping the girl from going further and her ending up in an awkward embarrassing hot mess.

"Hannah, wait I..."

"What?" the girl asked a little confused

"I've...I've never"

Hannah looked a little shocked as she realized what Grace was trying to tell her.

"You're a virgin?" she softly asked

Grace couldn't help but blush as she nodded. They hadn't really talked about sex yet.

"Oh...um...I'm...I'm sorry I didn't...god I'm such an arse, Gracie I didn't mean to push you"

"No...no it's not...I just...I'm not sure if I'm ready...for that" Grace explained.

"No, yeah of course...I mean this is gonna sound totally clichéd but your first time should be special"

"Does this mean that you've...you know?" Grace hesitantly asked

Hannah blushed slightly

"Yeah, I have."

"Great" Grace replied a little sarcastically

"Hey it's not like I'm an expert or anything. I've only done it once and it wasn't very good either." Hannah tried to reassure her

"That's still more times than I have"

"Look Gracie it's not about who has the most experience. It's about the connection it creates between two people."

Grace laid there for a few moments contemplating that last statement.

"I want to do it" she whispered

Hannah's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Grace blushed then quickly explained

"I mean eventually...not right this second. But sometime in the near future...I want to do it...with you. I really like you Hannah and I want my first time to be with you"

Hannah couldn't help the massive smile that grew on her face

"I really like you too...and I'll wait however long you need."

Grace smiled back at her girlfriend and then pulled her in for another kiss. Grace traced her hand down to Hannah's chest while Hannah rested her hand on Grace's hip.

Though that didn't last long because just a few moments after they kissed Quinn came into Grace's room and got the shock of her life.

"Gracie I was wonde...OH My god!" Quinn all but shrieked

The two girls pulled apart a little startled. Quinn was not impressed. Her and Rachel had instilled the old Open Door Policy and that they couldn't have their girlfriends up in their rooms while no one was home.

"M-Mom" Grace stuttered out

Quinn took note of the state of the girls positions, the messed up hair, the crumpled clothes and oh my god Grace's pants were undone!

"Mom, it's not what you think" Grace tried to explain as she did her pants up.

"I should probably go" Hannah mumbled as she quickly got up and grabbed her bag and ran past Quinn who looked like she could burst a blood vessel any moment now.

"Mom-" Grace started but was stopped when Quinn raised her hand

Quinn tried to formulate some kind of word but all that came out was air, she tried again but the shock of it all had got to her. She shook her head and turned around and walked back out leaving a very confused Grace in her bed room.

Quinn came down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Rachel was putting the groceries away.

"Hey honey…are you ok you look like you saw a ghost?" She asked a little concerned

"Oh I wish it was a ghost…I could handle a ghost" Quinn mumbled

"What happened?"

"I think…I think I just walk in on Grace and Hannah…about to have sex" She slowly told her wife.

Rachel looked a little shocked then a little mad.

"Is that why I saw Hannah run out of the house?" She asked

Quinn just nodded.

Just then Grace came into the kitchen looking a little worried. Her two mothers just looked at her.

"I can explain" Grace stated

Rachel and Quinn waited expectantly

"We weren't going to have sex" Grace blurted out.

"Then why were your pants undone?" Quinn asked

"Ok here's what happened. We were making out and things got a little intense but I stopped it because I'm not ready" Grace explained feeling incredibly embarrassed having to explain it in the first place.

"So you're not having sex?" Rachel asked

"No"

"Good, now help me with putting the food away" Rachel instructed her

They spent the next few minutes putting the food away; Grace was putting the cereal boxes up onto the top shelf when Quinn noticed something.

"What's that?" Quinn asks

"What?" Her daughter replied looking a little confused

"That mark on your stomach? Did you get hurt in soccer?"

Grace's eyes went wide and she tried not to blush...yeah sweetie that's just not working for you.

"N-No…I don't know…yes" She replied

"Grace?" Rachel asked wanting to know why her daughter is now avoiding eye contact and looking rather pink.

"It's nothing" she mumbled.

In a swift move almost like she was raised by ninjas Rachel lent over and pulled her daughter's top up exposing her stomach. Grace tried to pull away but it was no use.

There for all to see…

"Are they hickeys?" Quinn asked a little angry and a little shocked

"No" Grace replied, she was so totally lying

"There's five of them!" Rachel added

"Oh my god! Gracie! That's it you are not seeing Hannah ever again" Quinn declared

"What? Mom!" Grace looked mad

"Quinn-"

"NO Rachel! Look what she did to my baby!" Quinn yelled as she pointed to Grace's stomach.

"You told us you weren't having sex. Were you just lying to us?" Quinn asked

"No! I'm not! We haven't...ok...look...we make out and yes there is...slight touching but we haven't had sex!" Grace told them

"It looks a like a lot more then 'slight' touching Gracie" Rachel replied

The poor girl couldn't help but just want the world to swallow her whole right about now. Hello? World, that's your cue...no? Ok well maybe next time.

"Mom...Ma I swear to you I am not having sex." Grace implored.

After trying to convince her mothers that she was still a virgin for nearly half an hour Grace headed up to her room. A few hours later there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Gracie we need to have a little chat." Rachel tells her as she and Quinn enter their daughter's room.

"What about?"

"Sex" Rachel simply tells her

Grace's eyes go wide and she's already blushing.

"We already did that" she quickly tells her

"Yes but this isn't about that….it's about the actual act of having sex"

Grace was now confused. She just spent like nearly an hour trying to convince her parents that she wasn't having sex and now they want to talk about how to have sex.

"Isn't it all the same anyway? I mean obviously there are some differences but what else could you possibly tell me?" Grace asked.

"Well yes there are similarities in the sense that sex isn't just about the physical but it's about the emotional as well" Rachel replied

"Ok so then why do we need to talk about it?"

"Well your mom told me about the website you were looking at and your mother and I had a chat and we believe that you haven't done anything but we know that at some point you will and so we want you to be prepared."

Grace could just die. Her cheeks turned even redder than before.

"Honey sometimes the Internet is wrong and so we thought it would be best to give you these" Rachel handed her some pamphlets

"We...well I thought it would be best for you to read them instead of us telling you because...well sometimes one of us may or may not blurt out something that they shouldn't" Quinn explained

"You mean someone like you?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well after our last chat I figured it would just be best" Quinn mumbled

"So read these and if you have any questions come and see us." Rachel told her

"Also just because we're giving you these doesn't mean you can have sex now...these are for when you are thirty...and married" Quinn added.

Grace just rolled her eyes. Quinn and Rachel left to let Grace read over what they had given her. The young Fabray looked over the different pamphlets and couldn't help but giggle at some of the names of them.

_:Where Does that Finger Go?_

_:Scissoring: Not Just For Arts and Craft_

_:Oral Intensity: Are you a cunning linguist?_

_:Make Love With a Glove. Not War with a Whore_

_:Dildos and Strap-Ons and Vibrators Oh My!_

"Where on earth did they get these from?" Grace muttered to herself.

Getting past the silly names of the pamphlets they were pretty useful and very informative so even though it was completely embarrassing to begin with Grace was glad her mothers had given them to her.

After reading them all Grace headed down to the kitchen to get a drink. She found Quinn in there making coffee.

"Hey did you want one?" Quinn asked

"No thanks I'll just have water"

Grace went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water while Quinn made herself her coffee.

"So...did you read the pamphlets?" Quinn hesitantly asked

Grace just nodded

"Good...um...did...did you have any questions?"

"Well...t-there was one or two things I wanted to ask" Grace mumbled

Quinn froze she didn't think she would actually have any questions she just asked out of politeness. Quinn damned her wife for quickly heading to the shops because they had forgotten to get eggs...eggs! She's a vegan for crying out loud they could have survived one day without eggs!

"O-oh? Um...o-ok what did...what did you want to know?" Quinn asked

"Maybe I should just ask Ma" Grace replied

Quinn felt ecstatic but also disappointed

"Oh"

Grace mentally kicked herself she didn't mean it to come out like that

"I just...I mean I-"

"No, no it's ok...you should ask who ever makes you comfortable" Quinn interrupted

"Mom"

"It's ok, really" Quinn replied though obviously she wasn't ok.

"I just wanted to know if...if it was normal...if you...arrive even though you aren't even having sex?" Grace mumbled feeling her cheeks burn.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up at that.

"You know what, forget I ever asked that. I'm going to go to my room and just...die" Grace quickly added before she turned to run out of the kitchen.

"Wait Gracie!" Quinn called and ran after her daughter.

Grace sighed when her mother caught up to her and pulled her back into the kitchen. They both sat down at the kitchen table. Grace couldn't look at her mother at that point.

"Did that happen? When you were with Hannah?" Quinn softly asked

After a few minutes of silence Grace answered.

"No…but…it nearly did today"

Quinn couldn't believe that this was happening to two of her kids.

"Honey...it's perfectly normal for these things to happen."

"Thank god Hannah didn't notice. It's embarrassing" Grace replied

"I know...believe me I know"

Grace scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at her mother

"I...I may have...experienced what you went through o-once or twice" Quinn mumbled.

"Really?"

Quinn just nodded

"One time it happened from just walking in on San and Britt in the school showers it was like BAM surprise orgasm" Quinn added

Grace looked horrified at that.

"And another time was when I went to a strip club and had a lap dance"

Once again Grace looked horrified. See this is why she wanted to ask Rachel. She probably would have gone into a lot of detail about it but she wouldn't tell her about her own experiences. Grace loved her mom she really did but she did have a tendency to over share at times, what made it worse was that half the time she doesn't realize she's doing it until it's too late.

"You went to a strip club?" she asked

"It was Santana's bachelorette night" Quinn defended

"What about Ma?"

"She went to Brittany's the night after we went. Funnily enough the same stripper gave both of us a lap dance" Quinn chuckled

Grace didn't know whether she should laugh, cry or die from embarrassment at that point.

"Anyway I know it can be embarrassing and frustrating but think of it this way women can have multiple orgasms so it really doesn't matter"

Grace's eyebrows pretty much disappeared into her hairline at that admission.

"Quinn Elizabeth Berry-Fabray you did not just tell our daughter about multiple orgasms!" Rachel yelled as she entered the kitchen holding a carton of eggs.

Just at that moment Toby came into the kitchen with Charlie following closely behind him.

"What's an orgasm?" Charlie asked

"Oh wow" he chuckled as both Quinn and Grace's cheeks turned bright red.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone thanks for your reviews :)

**gleed2 **lol I didn't even realise that Quinn was telling Grace about all the times she came and both examples didn't involve Rachel…I just thought those two examples would be more humours…and now I think it's better that way lol…oh Quinn you silly fool. Also the hypocrisy will be addressed.

**PrettyLittleGleek **Aww thanks, I'm glad you like both stories. Your review made me smile

**Alibooboo **I just want to share with you how much I'm glad that you are enjoying the story :)

**Iceonthewing **lol I suppose you can have Charlie…hmm…that's seems so wrong for some reason lol

**If-i-could-love **I'm glad you left your review and thanks for your kind words :)

This is a shorter chapter but I might be able to get some more done later this week…possibly by Thursday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~~~ Wednesday ~~~

Sofia slammed her locker shut she just wanted this day to end. She had to resubmit an assignment that she failed epically; she couldn't even distract herself with her boyfriend because he broke his hand at football practice on Monday and was at home and she was sick and tired of seeing Grace and Hannah all over each other. She missed her friend they barely spent any time together anymore and she wanted to destroy Australia and all who come from the land down under.

She decided to do something about it. Sofia walked up to Grace and Hannah who were standing around at Grace's locker. Completely ignoring the Aussie she turned to her best friend.

"Gracie can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked

"Um…y-yeah sure" Grace replied a little startled

"Privately" Sofia clarified not even bothering to look at Hannah.

Grace looked a little confused but nodded

"I'll see you in History" Hannah said before kissing Grace goodbye and walked off to her next class.

"What's up?" Grace asked her friend

"Have I done something?" Sofia asked

Grace looked confused

"What do you mean?"

"Well…we never spend any time together anymore." She mumbled

"What are you talking about we hung out the other weekend when Charlie and Ben did their show"

"Noooo….you spent the entire time hanging off of the Crocodile Hunter's arm and ignored me the whole time, you didn't even notice that I was upstairs for like an hour."

Grace looked a little hurt and felt a little guilty because that was true she didn't even know Sofia was gone.

"I'm sorry Sofia…I guess I'm just…this is new for me ok, I've never had a girlfriend before…with everything that's happened between us I thought you'd be happy for me" Grace mumbled

"Oh I'm just ecstatic" Sofia replied sarcastically

"What is going on here Sofia? Do you not like Hannah or something?" She asked getting a little annoyed with her friend's attitude

"Honestly?"

Grace nodded

"I don't think she's good enough for you" She replied

"Why not?" She asked angrily

Sofia just shrugged

"I don't know" She mumbled

Grace just sighed, she realised that maybe the reason behind Sofia being standoffish was that she was a little jealous of Hannah. That she was spending all her time with her and not with her friend.

"Hey why don't we have a sleep over on Friday? Our moms will be out for dinner and Ben can stay at my house with Toby and Charlie while you and I can stay over at your house and we can...catch up and just spend some time together. Just you and me." Grace suggested

Sofia tried not to look too happy and excited over that suggestion so she tried to play it cool.

"Yeah…ok that…that sounds nice" She mumbled

Grace smiled at her friend's attempt to be nonchalant about it all.

~~~ Friday Night ~~~

Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Santana headed out for a night out on the town with no kids. They did this every now and then to keep them from going insane. As planned Toby, Ben and Charlie stayed at the Fabray house while Sofia and Grace stayed at the Pierce house.

It was 9pm and after hanging up the phone with Brittany, Sofia smirked at her friend. Grace knew that look well. It was her 'let's do something stupid' look.

"They won't be home till after midnight" she told her friend.

"Hmm that gives us what at least 3 hours to fill?" Grace grinned

"Uh huh...soooo let's get this part started!" Sofia giggled as she headed over to the locked liquor cabinet.

She pulled out a key from her jean's pocket and grabbed the first bottle she saw. It was vodka. She handed it over to Grace who opened it and sniffed it.

"Oh god! I thought vodka wasn't supposed to smell?" She asked

Sofia just shrugged

"Who cares? As long as it does the job what does it matter?" she asked

"Good point" Grace replied

Sofia grabbed the bottle from Grace and took a big swig. She almost gagged as it burned its way down her throat.

"Oh god that's horrible...here try it"

Grace looked suspiciously at the bottle. But shrugged her shoulders and took a drink.

"It tastes like perfume" Grace choked out.

The four women headed out to Alfie's because it was Brittany's favourite place and it was her turn to pick the restaurant. They all sat down in a booth Rachel sat next to Brittany and was opposite Quinn Santana was sitting opposite her wife next to Quinn. They all looked at their menus and caught up about the happenings of the week.

"How's Mercedes?" Brittany asked

"Good, I think her and Rick are thinking about having more kids" Quinn replied

"What? More? Why the hell would she want to do something like that?" Santana asked

"Gee I don't know San maybe because she likes being a mother" Quinn replied sarcastically

"Yeah well I like being a mother too but it doesn't mean I want to have more kids running around the house."

"Aww why not? I think we should have more…I'll do it again I don't mind being pregnant" Brittany chimed in

The colour drained from Santana's face…yeah last time Brittany was pregnant Santana's hand ended up in a mangled mess which resulted in slight nerve damage, she still couldn't feel her little finger on really cold days.

"SO Rachel tell us about….something!" Santana deflected

And so Rachel did she told them all about her Glee club and how they were getting ready for sectionals Santana wasn't really listening she just needed to distract her wife from thinking about babies.

An hour later after talking to Brittany on the phone half of the bottle of vodka was gone and the two girls had turned the living room into a dance floor. They had moved the furniture out of the way and turned off all the lights and placed torches around the room so they could still see. Sofia thought it was a fantastic idea and wouldn't shut up about it. They turned the music up loud and just danced...and drank.

The four women had finished their meals and were now having coffee and dessert. Rachel noticed that Brittany was starting to get a little restless and her cheeks started to turn a slight pink.

"Everything ok over there Britt?" Rachel asked

"Yep" She replied with a bit of a giggle.

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"Santana stop playing footies with your wife" Rachel chuckled, Santana looked up from her cheesecake a little confused

"I'm not" She replied

Brittany looked confused; Quinn's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a nice shade of red

"Oh…sorry Britt I thought you were Rachel" she mumbled

They all turned to look at Quinn and she looked away embarrassed. Rachel just shook her head, Santana glared and Brittany giggled.

Around 11:23pm Sofia and Grace came up with the brilliant idea of seeing how many fruit loops they could fit into their mouths. So they raided the kitchen looking for the breakfast cereal. Until they finally found it surprise, surprise with the rest of the cereals and not in the freezer, which they had left wide open.

Sofia went first as she stuffed handfuls of fruit loops into her mouth while Grace giggled hysterically at her. Once she couldn't fit any more in she spat them out into the sink.

"Uggh...they're all smooshed and soggy" The Latina said as she tried to count them

While she was doing that Grace was starting to fill as many into her own mouth. Sofia turned to watch and could stop laughing

"Hey did you know that Fruit loops are just gay Cheerios?" Sofia informed her friend

Grace couldn't hold in her laugh as she spat out the cereal almost choking. Sofia just laughed at the sight.

After their fruit loop experiment the girls headed back into the living room and kept drinking and dancing.

That was when Grace thought it would be an excellent idea to call Hannah, Sofia didn't think so.

"Hannnnnnahhhh!" Grace yelled down the phone then giggled

"Nope I'm not drunk I swears sseriously no…ok mmaybe a little…I just had to call you to tell you that you're like the bestest girlfriend in the world!" Grace giggled

Sofia sat on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest she was quickly losing her buzz so she got up and grabbed the bottle and pretty much started to chug it down not caring about the burning.

"Yesss….no I love you more! Yes I do! I love your eyes and your lips and your ears and your left eyebrow and your tongue piercing and your boobs and your legs and your tummy and your accent and your ability to be an Aussie!" Grace rambled

Sofia rolled her eyes but looked down at her own chest and pushed them up with her hands enhancing her cleavage when Grace mentioned Hannah's boobs.

"Mine are better" She mumbled to herself

"Aww I wish you were here! Then we could totally do that thing we did the other day" Grace winked, obviously Hannah did not see it though Grace didn't think of this at the time

"Gracie get off the phone" Sofia yelled getting tired of being left out.

"Shhh Soff I'm talking to my hot sexy Aussie"

Sofia just rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Hannah I miss you!...Ok I gotta go coz like Sofia is glaring at me…yeah I'm at her house…why? No don't be silly…I'm sure. Ok love you! BYE!" Grace hung up the phone.

Sofia was happy again.

The four women decided to head home, Santana had driven them tonight so they piled into her car and drove off. Quinn and Rachel sat in the back with Brittany riding shotgun.

"San you really need to clean out your car, it's a mess back here" Quinn complained as she moved a bag of…something out of her way.

"Pfft it's fine" Santana replied

"You have like six empty bottles of coke and a tone of Subway trash back here"

"That's not very hygienic Santana, there could be anything living back here also it can attract bacteria and all sorts of other things." Rachel added

Santana just rolled her eyes as Brittany nodded in agreement

"I've told her like a million times to clean it out, I don't get it. She's obsessed with cleaning the outside of her car but doesn't bother cleaning the inside." Brittany complained

"What is this attack Santana day or something?" The Latina grumbled

"Did you know there is bag of cookies in here too?" Quinn asked

"Ooh! Really, gimmie" Santana replied as she held her hand out

"Ew San they could be years old by now" Quinn replied as she handed them over

Santana fiddled with the bag trying to open it while still trying to drive. She pulled one out and took a bite.

"Nah…still good" She replied with a mouthful of cookies.

They all just looked at her with a bit of disgust

Rachel and Quinn continued to rifle through the mess in the back seat to try and make it a little less disgusting. They should have left well enough alone really…but who could have ever foreseen what they were to find…well anyone who had known the two women for over 20 years would have known…well you'd think so anyways.

Quinn was moving some of the many plastic bags out of the way when she found it. When she realised what was in her hand she screamed and accidently threw it at her wife's head making Rachel scream and almost making Santana crash.

"What the hell?" The Latina yelled

"You're fucking disgusting Santana! You too Brittany!" Quinn yelled back

"What did I do?" Brittany asked sadly

"There's a fucking dildo back here!" She replied

"Oh god is that what that was? Why the hell did you throw it at me?" Rachel demanded

"Because it was still wet!" Quinn yelled

"It hit me in the head! I have their…stuff on my head! Oh God I need a tissue! Damn it Brittany give me a tissue!" Rachel screeched

The two women in the back were freaking out; Brittany was trying to find the tissues to give to her friends while Santana couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"I don't understand how it's still wet I mean we used it last week" Brittany mumbled

"It's probably because it was in one of the plastic bags and the moisture was trapped in there" Santana explained

Rachel and Quinn physically blanched at that

"Oh god I've got week old come on my hands!"

"I have it on my head! My head Quinn I don't give a shit about your hands it's on my head!" Rachel hissed

"If it makes you feel any better it was Brittany's" Santana smirked

Brittany just blushed…yeah that didn't make anyone feel any better. Santana just cackled at their expressions.

After a while Grace just couldn't stop giggling as she sat on the couch and watched Sofia dance to no music. Sofia had turned into the drunk stripper girl as she began to strip off her top and her pants leaving her in her underwear.

She danced over to Grace and without warning Sofia straddled Grace's lap and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Hey" she softly said

Grace looked up and smiled lazily.

"Hey"

Grace placed her hands on top of Sofia's hips as she looked into her friend's eyes.

"Do you really think I'm hot?" Sofia asked

Grace just nodded then took a glance down Sofia's body and held her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I think you're hot" Sofia mumbled as she leant forward and buried her face in Grace's hair.

"Soff" Grace whimpered

The girl above her began to slowly rock her hips

"You smell like sugar" Sofia whispered

"So sweet" she added.

Sofia pulled away from Grace's hair and stared at her friend. She gently ran her fingers through Grace's hair as she began to inch closer and closer towards her lips. Grace was drunk but she wasn't drunk enough to not know what was going to happen. But she wasn't sober enough to not let it happen. Sofia rested her forehead against Grace's when she whispered

"Do you love me?"

Grace whimpered as she felt Sofia's breath trace over her lips she could literally taste the alcohol and Fruit Loops. She nodded, Sofia smiled.

"Do you want me?" She asked as she took one of Grace's hands and guided it up her stomach and placed it onto her right breast.

Grace swallowed hard and just nodded again as she gently grazed her thumb over Sofia's hardening nipple making Sofia's breath hitch.

"I want to be your first" Sofia mumbled so quietly Grace almost didn't hear her it was as if she was only saying it to herself.

Sofia was about to close the gap between them but was stopped when the front door slammed shut startling both girls.

"Fuck" Sofia hissed

She quickly jumped up and stumbled around looking for her clothes. Grace just sat there a little in shock.

"Sofia? Grace? Are you girls still...what the fuck?" Santana asked once she and her wife made it into the living room.

The two girls turned to face the two women trying to not look drunk. Though this was a little redundant as Sofia's top was on inside out and had a glazed look in her eyes while Grace was holding the bottle of vodka in her hand. In her defence she was trying to hide it before Santana and Brittany came in.

"Oh you are in so much trouble young lady" Santana hissed.

"You too Fabray" she added

"Aunty San...please don't tell my moms...they would like sooo not be cool about this" Grace slurred

"It's not like were that drank…drunk it's like nothing really" Sofia added as she began to sway.

Brittany and Santana wore matching looks on their faces. A look of anger, amusement and disbelief.

"Ducky, Gracie go upstairs and get to bed. We will bring you some water and we will deal with your punishment in the morning" Brittany instructed

"Well technically it's like already morning its like...morning time" Grace replied pointing to the clock on the wall

"Go. To. Bed." Brittany instructed not at all impressed.

"Aye aye Captain" Sofia saluted making Grace giggle

Santana just rolled her eyes.

It took the two teens nearly ten minutes to get up the stairs as they kept missing the steps and started giggling or would get distracted by the photos hanging on the wall. Brittany and Santana didn't bother helping they just stood there and watched trying not to laugh because you know they were mad at them. They finally made it up the stairs. Brittany and Santana headed into the living room to turn all the torches off. Sofia and Grace can clean up the mess in the morning.

Santana had to suppress her need to hit something when they entered the kitchen and found it a complete mess with fruit loops everywhere and the freezer wide open with a massive water puddle on the floor from all the melted ice.

"Keep calm...keep calm...count to ten...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...nine...TEN! NOT HAPPY!" Santana yelled.

Brittany just sighed and closed the freezer door and placed a few paper towels on the floor to soak up the water.

"Come on San, let's go to bed. We can deal with this in the morning"

Brittany took her wife's hand and pulled her up to their room. They stopped when they got to the landing and saw Sofia and Grace passed out in the hallway they were so close to Sofia's bed room but it seemed it was just too far away for the two girls. Sofia's head was resting on Grace's chest and she had her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Should we move them?" Brittany asked

"No...they did this they can deal with the consequences"

"They might get cold"

Santana sighed

"Fine"

The Latina headed over to the linen closet and grabbed a blanket then threw it over the two sleeping girls

"There...now let's go to bed"

The next morning at 7:30am Santana grabbed a glass of water from her bathroom and headed out to the hallway. The two girls hadn't moved at all during the night. The Latina smirked as she quietly walked over to them. Santana crouched down and hovered the glass of water over their heads.

"San! What are you doing?" Brittany asked

"Shhh" Santana hissed

"Don't you think that's kinda mean?"

"No...they're in big trouble Britt...and they need to learn a lesson" Santana whispered

"Well...at least let me get the camera before you do it"

Santana's smirk grew even wider

"I knew I married you for a reason" she chuckled to herself as Brittany ran to get the video camera.

Soon enough the blonde was back and ready to capture their reactions. Santana couldn't hold in her laughter as she slowly tipped the glass.

The house was then filled with loud screeches and screams coming from both Sofia and Grace. While Santana and Brittany cackled at the two.

"MA!" Sofia screeched but then regretted it because her head was about to explode

"Serves you right you big lush!" Santana laughed

"Now get down stairs we need to discuss your punishment. And we need to call Rachel." Brittany instructed

Grace's face paled

"No, no, no, no not Ma! Please! Call mom... But not Ma!" Grace begged

"Quinn won't be up till noon. You know your mom loves to sleep in. Rachel on the other hand gets up at the crack of dawn so...who ever answers the phone is who were going to tell" Santana told her.

Grace looked horrified. Sofia patted her back in sympathy.

The two teens slowly made their way down the stairs groaning at the bright light of the morning sun. Santana had made sure to open all the curtains before she woke the girls up. Brittany instructed them to go into the kitchen which was still a mess while she called Rachel.

They took a seat on the bar stools at the breakfast bench. Holding their heads and trying not to hurl.

Santana made her way over to the counter and without warning she turned on the blender. Making the two girls wince.

"I'm making a smoothy...it's good for hangovers" Santana yelled.

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her wife's behaviour. Santana was enjoying this a little too much.

After a few seconds she turned the blender off much to their girl's relief. But after waiting a minute or so Santana turned it back on. Full speed. Sofia and Grace groaned at the sound and tried to sound out the horrible noise.

"Mama please! Have mercy!" Sofia pleaded

Santana finally stopped the blender and poured the sloppy green stuff into two glasses and handed them over to Grace and Sofia. Grace tried not to gag at the sight.

"Rachel will be over in five minutes" Brittany informed them as she came back into the kitchen.

Grace groaned and laid her head on the counter

"Just kill me now" she mumbled.

They sat there and waited for Rachel to arrive. Sofia attempted to try the green goo but once she got a whiff of the smell she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Grace just kept mumbling to herself.

"She's gonna kill me"

Then they heard the loud banging on the front door. Brittany went to answer it Grace just wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

The small diva came storming into the kitchen and was shocked at the mess that she found. Santana just stood there with her arms crossed not at all impressed.

"Grace Amanda Berry-Fabray you are in so much trouble it's not funny!" Rachel yelled.

Grace winced at the high pitched sound of her mother's voice. She slowly turned around and came face to face with her very angry Mama.

"Ma...I can explain" Grace began but was cut off by Rachel

"There is nothing to explain you are 16 years old. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be drinking? Not only are we talking about alcohol poisoning but you could have fallen and hurt yourselves or broken something! You could have done something completely stupid and left the house and gone out into the streets and god knows what could have happened to you! And no one would know! We trusted you...both of you and this is how you repay us? By stealing vodka and getting so drunk that you pass out? This is not how we raised you and I am so disappointed in both of you." Rachel yelled.

"Both of you will clean this house from top to bottom. I want to be able to see my reflection in the floorboards then you will do the same at our house. And I don't want to hear a word of complaint from either of you." Rachel added

"Also Sofia you are grounded for a month. That means No TV, you come straight home from school and you won't be going on any dates with Greg do you understand me?" Santana added

The younger Latina just nodded

"That goes for you to Grace and you won't be going anywhere with Hannah" Rachel replied

Grace was not impressed she opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed it when Rachel gave her a look that read 'try me, I dare you'.

"So get to work girls" Brittany finished as she handed them a mop and a cloth.

The girls slowly but surely cleaned up the Pierce house while Santana and Brittany watched and commented on their work. Mostly Santana kept telling them that they missed a spot. Rachel had gone back home to inform her wife about her daughters late night activities. Quinn was not impressed and agreed to Grace's punishment. It was around 2pm when the girls made it over to the Fabray house to start cleaning. Toby, Ben and Charlie just laughed at the two girls as they watched them clean.

It was around 4:30pm when the girls finally finished cleaning the Fabray house. They were exhausted. They flopped onto Grace's bed and just wanted to sleep for an eternity. But Rachel wouldn't let them. She came in and told them they had to join them for dinner...dinner that they had to help prepare.

"Your Ma is a slave driver" Sofia grumbled

"I know! Why do you think I wanted your parents to call my mom instead. She would have just looked mad and then crumbled into just making us clean up the mess at your house" Grace replied.

"I am never drinking again" Sofia mumbled

"Same...I don't even remember how we got fruit loops all over the kitchen." Grace replied

"I know! And what was with all the torches in the living room?"

"I think we were trying to turn it into a night club...I think"

"Well that's a lame idea" Sofia replied

"Do you remember anything else that happened?" Grace asked.

"Not really...I think there was dancing though...and...d-did I give you a lap dance?" Sofia asked a little horrified

"Um...I...I don't remember" Grace stuttered and turned away from her friend to hide her blush.

She so remembered. She was kind of hoping Sofia wouldn't because she didn't want things to be weird between the two again because Grace distinctively remembers Sofia leaning in to kiss her. She was totally confused by it because why on earth would she try to kiss her when she completely freaked out when she kissed her a few months ago.

Sofia had remembered everything she also remembered that she was this close to kissing Grace, a little freaked out she quickly got up from the bed and headed to the door. Grace, a little confused sat up and watched her.

"Where are you going?"

"Down stairs to help make dinner" she replied without looking at Grace.

Sofia quickly turned around and headed to the kitchen. Grace sat there a little confused and a little worried.

When she finally made it down stairs Grace began to help her mother and Sofia cut up the vegetables.

"Why are we making so much food?" she asked

"Because San, Britt and Ben will be joining us" Quinn answered.

The two families sat around the table and ate their meal.

"So have we learned our lesson today girls?" Brittany asked

Grace and Sofia just nodded.

"Good! Because I don't ever want to come home to that ever again" Santana replied.

The rest of the evening was spent with idle chit chat, Grace couldn't help but notice that Sofia was avoiding her and had barely said two words to her since they left Grace's bedroom earlier that evening. Sofia spent most of the night texting Greg, telling him what happened and that she was grounded for a month. She couldn't look at her friend right now not after what she almost did last night. Seeing as Sofia was ignoring her again, Grace did the same. She spent the rest of the night texting Hannah and letting her know not to plan any dates for the next month.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews hugs and TimTams for everyone! (For those who don't know what TimTams are, they are type of chocolate cookie…good stuff)

**EMF**: (RE: Not Happy Jan!) I just couldn't resist it ;) lol

Hello to my Argentinian friend **Coty95 **:)

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray Residence ~~~

Rachel came home from work to find Quinn lying on the couch having a nana nap. She figured the kids were all up in their rooms doing homework. She quietly headed over to her wife and sat on the coffee table. She watched Quinn sleep for a while, gently moving her hair out of her face. Quinn began to stir a little in her sleep so Rachel stopped.

The blonde rolled over onto her back and placed one hand on her stomach and the other went up to her head. Rachel then noticed that Quinn's face began to flush a pretty pink kind of colour. At that point she began to squirm a little and pulled her bottom lip up between her teeth. Then she began to moan softly. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her. She had seen this many times before. Quinn was definitely having a sex dream. And judging by her hands it was a good one too. The hand that started on her stomach began to slowly move south. Rachel wasn't going to lie; Quinn looked really hot right now. She was contemplating waking her up and taking her upstairs to their bed. But she stopped when she heard Quinn beginning to mumble something.

Her right hand was now cupping herself and her hips were slowly beginning to rock. Rachel took a quick glance around to make sure their kids weren't going to see this.

She then snapped her head back to look at Quinn when she heard her moan rather loudly. Rachel made a quick decision and removed Quinn's hand making the blonde woman whimper at the loss. But that was soon replaced with another moan when Rachel eased her hand into her wife's pants and began to gently stroke Quinn's centre. Rachel was a little surprised at how wet Quinn was. It made her really want to know what was happening in her dream.

"Mmmmm baby more" Quinn murmured in her sleep

So Rachel complied. Her strokes became harder and more focused then then just teasing.

"Your way better then Graham" Quinn mumbled

This made Rachel stop and look really confused. Who the fuck was Graham? Quinn looked pained at the sudden stop of movement.

"Don't stop" Quinn murmured as she lifted her hips trying to get that friction back.

Rachel was furious she was about to wake Quinn up when she heard her murmur something else something that sounded an awful lot like

"Milano's"

Rachel had to do a double take and had to really try and not burst out laughing. It finally clicked. Quinn hated Graham crackers but loved Mint Milano's yes her dear wife was apparently having a sex dream...about cookies.

Rachel took pity on her wife and began to move her hand once more. She was a little concerned that her wife was getting off on Mint Milano's but honestly this isn't the weirdest thing that has gotten Quinn off.

Rachel had always thought that the day Quinn accepted her sexuality and came out of the closet all that repressed tension and feelings and everything else just sort of burst the flood gates if you will. She just let go and was a little freaky when it came to sex. I mean it was no secret that the girl loved her pretty naked lady magazines. In fact some would say she might love them a little too much.

It was also no secret that Quinn loved to masturbate...yeah there's no real elegant way if putting that. I guess I could have gone with she liked to fondle her own valley or something equally silly but the truth was Quinn liked to touch herself...and Rachel. Maybe Judy's suspicions all those years ago weren't as farfetched as we all thought? Maybe Quinn should have at least read those pamphlets her mother had given her.

These things had always gotten Quinn into some awkward situations during her life but that never really stopped her. She half expected it now, it's happened so many times before. Her poor, poor mother having borne witness to many of these situations. No really that woman deserves some kind of an award for what she's been through and still has to go through. Why not only last week she had received a rather detailed and graphic text message of what Quinn wanted to do to her wife. Obviously this text was not meant for Judy and was only meant for Rachel's eyes…sadly Judy was the one to receive that text. She now fears all kinds of text messages from her daughter. No amount of alcohol could wipe that horror from her memory.

Quinn began to moan a little louder as her release was just around the corner. She was biting her bottom lip so hard Rachel was worried she would draw blood soon. Rachel loved watching Quinn climax she always made this throaty groan at the back of her throat that was the most erotic sound she had ever heard. It always made Rachel wet or even wetter. She also looked so gorgeous when she came and afterwards she always looked so calm and serene and beautiful.

Rachel helped Quinn ride out the last of the aftershocks of her orgasm until she stopped squirming. Rachel slowly removed her hand from her wife's pants and brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked them dry.

"Hey baby, when did you get home?" Quinn asked as she rubbed her eyes slowly waking up from her nap.

"Few minutes ago" Rachel smiled

"Oh...kids are upstairs I think" Quinn replied with a yawn

"Yeah I figured...nice nap?" She asked with a hint of a smirk

"Yeah...it was very...relaxing" Quinn answered as she looked away blushing slightly. Obviously she hadn't noticed that it was Rachel who helped her get off.

"So I noticed...tell me Quinnie would it turn you on if I made my underwear out of Mint Milano's?" Rachel asked as she moved to straddle her wife's hips.

Quinn's cheeks flushed red.

"Well...I wouldn't be opposed to it" Quinn mumbled with a slight grin.

Rachel just laughed and shook her head before she leant down to capture her wife's lips with her own.

Later that evening Rachel was doing the laundry while Quinn was getting dinner ready. She was sorting through the clothes and silently cursing her two eldest children. Was it so hard to empty their pockets before putting their clothes into the washing basket? She had already found $3.25 and a bunch of tissues and Grace's headphones. What she wasn't prepared to find though was an empty condom wrapper in her son's jeans.

Rachel's eyes went wide and then filled with anger then as a fleeting thought she at least found comfort in the fact that he was using protection. But that didn't stop the anger at knowing that her son was having sex.

She quickly threw the rest of the clothes into the machine then headed for her son's room.

"Toby what the hell is this?" she demanded as she barged into his room holding up the wrapper

Toby's eyes went wide and he stuttered a bit when he answered

"Um...I...it's..."

"Well?"

"Ma you know what it is" he sighed

"Yeah I do but what I don't know is why it would be in your jean pockets. Because my son isn't having sex" Rachel replied

Toby looked down and avoided all eye contact. It seems Quinn had neglected to tell Rachel the whole truth about the break up between Toby and Olivia. Quinn had only told her that Olivia didn't want a relationship and ended things between them.

"I thought you and Olivia broke up"

"We did" he replied

"Well then who are you doing this with?" Rachel asked not at all too happy because she hadn't heard of any other girls Toby was interested in.

He mumbled a reply

"What was that?" she asked getting more and more annoyed

"Olivia" he said a little louder.

"You're having sex with someone you're not even in a relationship with?" Rachel was now verging on livid at this point.

Right about now was the time that Quinn entered the room to let them know dinner would be ready soon. But as soon as she came in she immediately felt the tension between mother and son...that and the fact that she saw the condom wrapper in Rachel's hand.

"What's going on?" she hesitantly asked

"Oh nothing only the fact that our son, our 15 year old son is having sex with a girl who broke up with him weeks ago" Rachel yelled

"Wait Toby gets to have sex and I don't?" Grace asked as she entered the room.

She just so happened to be walking by when she heard her Ma tell Quinn about Toby and Olivia.

"Gracie not now" Rachel replied

"That's not fair. I'm older than him and I got the third degree about the possibility of having sex with my girlfriend who I've been with longer then he has with Olivia and he's the one who can have sex?"

"He's not allowed to have sex Grace we just found out. Apparently he has been sneaking around behind our backs" Rachel replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Rachel then asked her son

"Um...I don't know" he replied

"Why would you still be with her after she broke up with you after you had sex the first time?" Quinn asked

"Wait you knew?" Rachel turned to her wife looking really...really mad.

"And you still gave me a hard time about me and Hannah? God your such a hypocrite" Grace yelled

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that Gracie" Quinn yelled back.

"I don't believe this! You lied to me, why didn't you tell me about this? He's my son too you know" Rachel asked her wife

"Because he was hurting and having a go at him about having sex wasn't going to help him" Quinn explained

"You still should have told me Quinn. I am his mother" Rachel yelled

"Stop yelling!" A loud scream silenced them all.

They all turned to look at the doorway to Toby's room. Standing there was a very upset looking Charlie Fabray. After a few seconds she turned around and ran to her room crying...Charlie hated yelling and arguments especially when it was between her mothers. They didn't argue often but every now and then they would argue about something and it would always upset the youngest Berry-Fabray. Quinn and Rachel both sighed heavily.

"We'll continue this discussion after dinner Toby" Rachel informed him before she went to go see if Charlie was ok.

Quinn followed her.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked

"I'm going to make sure my daughter is ok"

"I can do it" She snapped

"Rachel "

"No Quinn, you lied to me you didn't tell me what was going on with my own son. How would you feel if I did that to you? Don't even think about coming to bed tonight you can sleep on the couch." Rachel sneered.

Rachel then walked off towards Charlie's room, then turned around and walked back up to Quinn.

"And also you won't be getting any sex for a week" She added then headed back to Charlie's room.

Quinn looked horrified then just sighed before following her wife not caring if Rachel didn't want her too or not.

"Hey sweetie" Rachel softly greeted her daughter.

Charlie was curled up on her bed with her back facing Rachel. Rachel came to sit on the bed and placed a comforting hand on her daughter's back.

"You ok?" she asked

Charlie nodded and then sniffed.

"Aww baby come here" Rachel cooed as she pulled her daughter up and wrapped her arms around her to give her a big hug.

"I don't like it when you fight" Charlie mumbled into Rachel's shoulder

"I know...I don't like it either" she replied

"Then why do you do it?"

"I don't know baby...it just happens sometimes"

Quinn stood in the doorway and watched them together.

"Are you mad at mommy?" Charlie asked

Rachel sighed

"I'm a little bit mad but you know us, we'll have a talk about it and then things will be back to normal. Sometimes we just need to remember to talk about stuff"

"Why do you forget?"

"I don't forget...that's your mommy's problem...she can't help it, it comes with old age" Rachel giggled

"Hey...I'm only 4 months older than you" Quinn whined from the doorway.

"It's also a blonde thing" Rachel added

This time Charlie giggled too. Quinn just rolled her eyes and huffed making Charlie giggle even more. Quinn pocked her tongue out at her daughter. Soon enough the tears were subsiding and the giggles continued as Quinn came over and started tickling her daughter.

"No mommy...Mama save me!" She laughed as she got away and ran to the other side of the bed and pushed Rachel towards Quinn.

"But then who will save me?" Rachel asked dramatically

"I don't know!" Charlie giggled

Quinn came up at tackled Rachel onto the bed and tickled her too. Soon enough Charlie joined in.

"Treason!" Rachel yelped at her daughter

"Sorry Mama" Charlie laughed.

After the tickle war was over Quinn headed back down to make sure the dinner hadn't burnt luckily it was ok. The family of five sat around the kitchen table and ate their food. There was a silent but loud tension that filled the space. Grace was annoyed with Quinn, Rachel was annoyed with Toby and Quinn, Toby was slightly scared of Rachel and Quinn, Charlie was still a little wary due to her mother's fighting and Quinn was just trying not to do anything to piss anyone off. After they finished their food Rachel instructed Grace and Charlie to help clean up while she and Quinn would have that talk with Toby.

The three of them went upstairs to his room. Toby sat on his bed while Quinn took a seat at his desk, Rachel remained standing. After a few moments of silence Rachel spoke up first.

"Explain" She asked Toby

The boy sighed he really didn't want to have to talk about this with his mothers he was 15 years old he could do what he wanted. He wasn't a child anymore.

"Now Toby" Rachel added

"What do you want me to say? We all know what's been going on now" He replied

"Don't give me that attitude. You've been sneaking around behind our backs and lying to us. You told us that you broke up with Olivia and yet here we are" Rachel replied angrily.

"I did break up with her…or she broke up with me, whatever"

"Then why are you having sex with her?" Rachel asked

"Because…it's fun, I don't know"

"Your 15 years old Toby"

"I know how old I am Ma, I'm not a kid anymore" He yelled

"Hey, don't you dare raise your voice to your mother, now apologise" Quinn finally spoke up

Toby sighed

"Sorry Ma" he mumbled

"Why are you being like this Toby? I thought we taught you to be respectful towards women and yourself. Sleeping around with someone you're not even in a relationship is not being respectful. Not to mention the fact that you're risking getting someone pregnant. Do you have any idea how that could ruin your life and that poor girl's life? I don't want you to be another statistic of a teenage parent" Rachel ranted

Quinn couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at that.

"We use protection Ma, I'm not going to get her pregnant" He mumbled

"That isn't always a guarantee" Quinn argued

"It's not going to happen to me" Toby replied

"Yeah? Well that's what I thought when I was 16 and I ended up pregnant and homeless" Quinn yelled back.

Rachel and Toby looked shocked then Quinn realised what she had just said.

"What?" Toby asked looking completely confused

"Nothing…I meant hypothetically. You never know what could happen and it's stupid to risk it." Quinn quickly replied

"Toby we can't control you and it's crazy of us to think that we can forbid you to see Olivia or to have sex. We just wish you would have better judgement." Rachel added.

Ahh guilt, a parent and teacher's best weapon when it comes to dealing with little shits.

After their chat with their son Rachel pulled Quinn into their bedroom surprising Quinn a little.

"What was that Quinn?"

"What?"

"You practically told him about Beth" She whispered

Quinn sighed and took a seat on their bed.

"I know…I don't know where that came from usually I'm good at controlling my word vomit when it comes to her. I just…I don't want him to go through what I went through. I know we don't have to worry about that with Gracie and Charlie but…he's a lot like I was at that age."

"Well he's grounded for lying to us and he's not allowed to go out without telling us exactly where he is. Hopefully he will learn his lesson and change his attitude." Rachel replied

"I want to tell them…about Beth" Quinn told her

"I know you do" Rachel replied as she took a seat next to her wife.

"I just don't know how they will take it. Do you think it was a mistake waiting this long to bring it up?" Quinn asked a little worried

"I don't know…but we will deal with it when we have to." Rachel answered

"Are you still mad at me?" The blonde mumbled

"Yes" Rachel replied

Quinn sighed and pouted

"That's not going to work on me Quinn" Rachel chuckled

Then in a quick and unforseen movement Quinn was kneeling in front of Rachel and ran her hands up her wife's thighs and spreading her legs once again thanking the gods for Rachel's love of skirts.

"W-Whoa what are you doing?" Rachel asked as she placed her hands on top of Quinn's making her stop.

"Making it up to you" Quinn simply answered

And so she did with little to absolutely no resistance from Rachel.

~~~ Later that Night ~~~

Rachel was sitting up in bed with her glasses on and reading her book when Quinn came into the room and was about to get into bed when Rachel turned to glare at her wife

"What?" the blonde asked looking confused

"What are you doing?"

"Getting into bed?"

"Why?" Rachel asked

"B-Because it's bed time"

"Yeah so get your ass out of here, you're on the couch tonight"

Quinn's jaw dropped

"B-But..."

Rachel just looked at her with a raised eyebrow

"W-We talked and we made up...I even went down on you even though you said we wouldn't have sex for a week...why do I have to sleep on the couch?" She whined

Rachel didn't need to answer the look said it all.

"Charlie will think we're fighting if she sees me on the couch." Quinn added

"Don't guilt trip me Quinn." Rachel warned.

Quinn let out a dramatic over the top 5 year old huff and stormed out. About a minute later Quinn came back in and grabbed her pillow and her book making sure to glare at her wife.

She dragged her feet down the steps and made up the couch with her pillow and a blanket from the linen closet. She spent the next 10 minutes trying to get comfortable. Just when she was about to drift off to sleep the living room light turned on. Growling...yes she actually growled Quinn opened her eyes to see who was game enough to disturb her. Her expression softened immediately when she saw Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Baby why aren't you in bed asleep?" Quinn asked as she sat up

"I heard noises...why are you down here?" she asked

She was about to answer when Charlie interrupted

"Are you and Mama fighting again?" she asked looking worried

"That's two fights in one night are you getting a divorce?" She asked getting even more worried

"What? No! Sweetie, no. Come here" Quinn opened her arms up and Charlie hurried over to her.

"Charlie your mama and me aren't getting a divorce. That will never happen ok?" Quinn comforted her

"It might" Charlie mumbled

"Nooo it won't" Quinn replied

"Then why are you down here and not in your room with Ma?"

"Because your mama snores" Quinn replied

Charlie didn't believe her

"Baby why are you so worried. Your mama and I hardly ever fight. You've never been this upset before" Quinn asked

"Kelly's parents never fight and then one day they just got a divorce and now she has two homes and two mommies but not like how I have two mommies like her daddy got married again and now she has another mommy" Charlie explained.

"Charlie, while I'm sure that is very hard for Kelly I can assure you. Me and Mama aren't and never will get divorced. I love her and you and Gracie and Toby far too much to let that happen." Quinn replied

"Ok?" Quinn prodded

Charlie nodded

"Ok, now you better get back to bed it's way past your bedtime"

"You can sleep in my bed if you want" she offered

Quinn just chuckled

"Thank you sweetie but I'll be fine down here"

"Well...can I sleep down here with you?"

"It's not very comfy"

"I don't mind" Charlie replied

"It'll be like camping" she added

"Alright, quickly go get your pillow and I'll grab some extra blankets."

Charlie smiled brightly and quickly ran off.

The next morning Rachel found her wife and their little girl cuddled up together on the couch. She couldn't help but smile and quickly ran to get the camera.

~~~ Later that Afternoon ~~~

Quinn and Rachel were in the living room watching a movie together they had gotten over their fight from last night and all was well in the Berry-Fabray house, when their youngest came bouncing into the room clearly wanting their attention. Rachel leaned over and pressed pause on the movie and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Yes sweetie?" She asked

"Can you guys please come down to the basement I have a presentation to show you" She informed them

But before they could answer Charlie grabbed their hands and pulled them up off the couch. They all headed down to the basement where she instructed them to take a seat as she got her slideshow ready.

"Mommy, Mama Welcome to my coming out presentation!" she exclaimed brightly

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other a little amused, confused yet intrigued. Charlie pressed the button and a slide appeared on the screen.

_Charlotte Berry-Fabray is sadly not gay :( _

The two women could help but chuckle. Charlie got her cue-cards out and began her speech.

"It has come to my attention lately that everyone in this house likes girls. But I am here today telling you both that I am straight and in the future when I am older I will like boys. I know this might be hard for you to accept at first and you might even feel a little sad about it. But I can't help the way I am. I was born straight and I will always be straight."

She then clicked the button again and a new slide appeared.

_I'm Straight! It's Great! Get Used to It!_

"So I hope you aren't disappointed that I'm not gay" Charlie smiled hopefully

Quinn and Rachel couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of it all. They both stretched out their arms to their little girl. Charlie skipped over to her two mothers who engulfed her into a big hug.

"Aww sweetie we will never be disappointed in you" Rachel cooed

"And we totally support your 'lifestyle' choice" Quinn giggled

"It's not a choice mom" Charlie reminded her

Quinn just laughed and kissed her cheek

"I know baby I'm just joking"

"So you're sure then?" Rachel asked

Charlie smiled and nodded

"Well thank you for telling us" Rachel smiled back

"But you're wrong about one thing" Rachel informed her.

Charlie looked horrified she really didn't like being wrong.

"You're not the only one who likes boys…I like boys too you know" Rachel told her

"No you don't you like mommy" Charlie replied

Rachel just giggled

"Yes I like mommy but I like girls and boys too"

"But you can't like boys" Charlie answered

"Why not?"

"Because you're married to mommy and you're not supposed to like other people when you're married because that would hurt mommy's feelings and then you'll get divorced and then I will have to make a heartbreaking decision on who to live with and then Toby will get mad and Gracie will probably cry and I might run away if that happens so you can't like boys Mama." Charlie explained all in one breath.

"Whoa…ok there was a whole lot of stuff in there baby I told you last night your mama and I will never be getting a divorce." Quinn replied

"Why is she talking about divorce?" Rachel asked Quinn a little alarmed

"Because her friend Kelly's parents just split up and because we were fighting last night and I slept on the couch she just got a little scared" Quinn told her

"Charlie, your mom's right ok. We will never get divorced. So please stop worrying about it. I could never leave your mommy and all her craziness. I mean who would I have to laugh at if I did?" Rachel replied.

"Heyyy" Quinn whined then pouted

"Its true mommy you are a bit silly sometimes" Charlie replied

"But that's why we love you" Rachel added before she leant over and quickly kissed her wife's pout

Quinn couldn't help but smile though she did try not to show it.

"Wait a minute Charlie I thought you told me you weren't going to marry a boy" Quinn asked

"I said that when I was only 8 mommy…since then I have matured and realised that I was just being childish in my thinking that I wouldn't marry a boy" Charlie informed her matter of factly

"Oh…ok then" Quinn replied trying not to laugh.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~

Ben was in his room drawing when Santana came in to spend some time with him. Brittany had taken Sofia out to the park for a few hours. It was their thing.

"Hey buddy whatcha drawing?" She asked as she came over to look at his work

It was a new one it was like a collage of Broadway musical names and some pictures too. There was a man with a mask, a few cats and the French flag. It was pretty good for his age like most of his art work.

"You really like all that Broadway stuff huh?" Santana asked

Ben just nodded and smiled

"It's really cool. What's your favourite musical Ma?" He asked

"Um…well Benny I'm not that into musicals…but I guess… Rocky Horror Picture Show" She answered

"I haven't seen that one, Aunty Rachel said it's not really for kids" He replied

Santana nodded

"She's right it's probably not good for kids."

"She also told me that you got to perform it when you were in high school" He replied enthusiastically

Santana smiled at the memories

"Yeah we did…it was pretty awesome"

"Do you think Charlie will like this?" He asked as he held up his artwork

"It's for Charlie?" She asked a little surprised

He just nodded

"It's a thank you for the other day."

"What happened the other day?"

"She sang a song to me. It was really good and she even wore a really pretty dress too. She wanted to make me feel better so she sang me a song and so I want to make this for her as a thank you" He explained

Santana raised an eyebrow at that

"What song did she sing?"

"Um…I can't remember the name of it."

"Can you remember how it goes?" She asked

Ben nodded then cleared his throat and began to sing.

**You're not alone together we stand you'll know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in.  
Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you.**

"That's all I remember. She told me that someone sang that to her mom when she was sad and it made her feel better so she wanted to sing it to me" He said after he finished

Santana tried not to cry she was definitely turning into a big softy in her old age but then really when you think about it she had always been a big softy. Not only was she touched at what Charlie had done for her son but she was still amazed at how good a singer he was.

"That was really sweet of her" She finally said

Ben just nodded

"She's a great friend she helps a lot with my singing and dancing." He replied

"I'm glad you guys are so close"

"Do you think I should get her some flowers as well? Girls like flowers don't they? You always give Mom daisies" He asked

"They do…most girls like flowers" Santana smiled

"I might get her some then" He nodded

"Do you know what her favourite ones are?" Santana asked slightly amused

"Of course Ma she likes Daffodils and Tulips" He responded quickly

Santana just chuckled to herself. Aww he is so smitten with a certain Berry-Fabray.

~~~ The Park ~~~

Brittany and Sofia walked along the pond they had just finished feeding the ducks and were heading back to the car.

"SO how are things with Greg? I haven't seen him around much" Brittany asked

Sofia just shrugged

"It's fine."

Brittany nodded

"How are things with Gracie?"

Sofia snapped her head up and looked at her mother who just gave her a questioning look

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well…ever since you two got drunk that one night you guys haven't hung out much…or at all."

Sofia just shrugged again

"She's busy with Hannah" She mumbled though Brittany didn't miss the distaste that fell out of her daughter's mouth when she mentioned the Aussie.

"You don't like Hannah?" Brittany asked

"I don't like Australians" Sofia answered

"Ducky that's not very nice they can't help the way they talk. Why don't you like them?" Brittany asked

"I don't like their attitude. They just waltz right in and take whatever they want and they distract you and hypnotise you with their messed up version of the English language. And they drive on the wrong side of the road." Sofia ranted

"Gracie seems to really like her" Brittany replied

"Yeah well Gracie…Gracie deserves someone better" She mutters

"You know Ducky if I didn't know any better I would say that you are a little jealous of Hannah."

"What? No! I'm not gay! Mom you know I'm straight. I like guys…I have a boyfriend. I am not jealous of Hannah." Sofia snapped

Brittany was a little startled by her daughter's outburst.

"I just meant that you're jealous of all the time that she is spending with Grace, I mean for the longest time it was always just Sofia and Grace but now there's Hannah and I think maybe you're just feeling a bit left out and that you're losing your best friend."

Even as she was saying it Brittany didn't believe it. She knew her daughter and by her sudden outburst she knew there was more to this story then she was letting on. But she didn't want to push her. Sofia was exactly like Santana when it comes to emotions. Well how Santana used to be before they got married. Sofia was also stubborn like Santana and pushing her would only lead to her getting angry and completely closing off.

They walked silently back to the car and didn't say another word till they got home.

* * *

ok...having a bit of a dilemma at the moment...I'm currently writing Grace's first time but for some reason I feel kinda weird about it coz she's a kid...which is strange because she's the same age as Quinn and Rachel were when they had their first time. SO I was wondering...do you want me to write it OR just allude to the fact that she's done it?

Also I'm kinda interested in who you want her frsit time to be with...some want Sofia and some want Hannah...

This wont be happening till a few chapters so theres still time for me to cange my mind...I have an idea of what I'm going to do but would still like to hear your views and why.


	19. Chapter 19

Ok first of all…wow got lots of reviews and I thank you all for each and every one of them. I think there is an obvious indication on what people want…though I'm still unsure which way it will end up. I've written both versions and I guess we shall all see which one it will be.

Second of all sorry about the wait…I have like three assignments to get done and they insist on all being due at the same time…not fair, also my car is dying so that was a bit of an inconvenience.

Lol yes that was a D.E.B.S. reference in the last chapter…it was unintentional…I guess I just had Lucy Diamond in my head for some reason…can't imagine why…definitely not because she's like super sexy…nope that's not it at all.

This chapter focuses more on the kids stories and is a little bit of a filler chapter…there should be more later in the week. :)

Just a little warning there will be a few harsh words in this chapter. Personally I hate the word and think it's horrible to say to people, but that is the reason why I have it in here.

* * *

~~~ School ~~~

Ben was running late for his next class he rarely ever was late but some of the older boys had glued his locker shut so he had to pry his way into it only to find his books all tattered and torn. He really hated school sometimes, he didn't get why they would pick on him he had never done anything to them so why should they make his life hell? Even Charlie singing him a song didn't make him feel completely better about it all. Of course he was really touched at the thought and Charlie really was a great singer but it wouldn't stop the bullying. His next class was art, which was his favourite so he quickly walked over to the art building but before he could get there he was pulled aside and shoved into the back of the building and hit the wall.

"Well if it isn't the little freak" Harris taunted

"I wouldn't get too close man…I hear it's contagious" Steve sneered

The three older boys laughed

"Yeah, who knows where he's been" James added.

"Leave me alone" Ben whimpered

"What was that? You got something to say faggot?" Harris hissed

"No" Ben whispered

"Yeah I didn't think so. But just to make sure I think me and my buddies need to teach you a little lesson." He replied as him and his friends started to move in towards Ben.

"Hey!" Toby yelled, starling the older boys.

"What do you want Fagay?" Harris sneered

"Oh that's original did you come up with that all by yourself? Or did you need a little help?" he replied not phased at all.

"Get lost pretty boy this has nothing to do with you" James hissed.

"Leave him alone." Toby replied

"Or what?" Steve threatened.

Toby just shrugged with a smug look on his face.

"Get back to class Ben" Toby told him.

Ben looked scared as he went to move but Harris stopped him by grabbing his arm roughly.

"He's not going anywhere"

"Get your hands off him" Toby calmly told him

"I'm getting real tired of this Fagay get lost or you can join this faggot in the dumpster" James sneered.

"I don't think so" Toby replied

Getting annoyed Steve shoved Toby but wasn't prepared for Toby to recover so quickly and punch him in the face. It all happened pretty quickly from then on. Harris let go of Ben as he and James went after Toby. But Toby had the upper hand. He was stronger than them and a better fighter. James got a punch in and so did Harris but Toby had a mean right hook and almost knocked James out.

Ben stood there in shock and was kinda terrified as well. Toby and Harris were still fighting when two teachers came to break them apart in the rush of it all Toby accidentally hit one of the teachers and gave him a bloody nose.

Quinn was sitting at her desk eating her lunch and chatting to Mercedes when the phone in their office rang

"M&Q Designs how can I help you?...this is she...oh my god is he hurt?...yeah...yeah ok I'll be right there" Quinn quickly hung up and grabbed her bag

"Q, what is it?" Mercedes asked looking worried

"Toby's been in a fight at school I gotta go Cedes" Quinn told her as she was heading for the door

"Yeah sure of course" she replied but Quinn was already out the door.

Quinn put her car into park and jumped out she was surprised to see Santana heading towards the front doors of the school.

"San?"

She turned around a little startled

"Q? What are you doing here?"

"Toby was in a fight, why are you here?"

"Ben was in a fight" She stated looking confused

They walked down the corridor towards the principal's office

"Hello you must be Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Pierce?" the receptionist asked

They nodded

"Ok you can both go in their waiting for you" she instructed

They entered the office and Quinn was shocked and horrified at what she saw. Toby was holding a wad of tissues up against his nose and had an ice pack on his right hand. His eye was busted and his lip wasn't looking too good. He also had a cut above his eye that only just stopped bleeding.

He turned to look at his mom and gave a little smile.

"You should see the other guys" he chuckled but then winced in pain

"What the hell happened?" Quinn asked as she sat next to her son looking at his hand.

"Benny are you ok?" Santana asked as she sat next to him

He just nodded

"Mrs. Fabray, Mrs. Pierce your sons were involved in a rather serious fight this afternoon of which we are told was instigated by Toby and resulted in Mr. Fabray almost knocking out two of his peers and badly injuring another not to mention breaking a teachers nose"

Quinn and Santana looked shocked.

"What was the fight about?" Quinn asked.

"It's nothing mom, don't worry about it" Toby said

"Don't worry about it? Toby have you seen your face?" Quinn asked

"Why did you hit a teacher?" She asked getting annoyed

"That was an accident" Toby told her.

"Ben what was the fight about?" Santana asked

Ben looked over at Toby, Toby just shrugged.

"It wasn't Toby's fault." he said in a small voice.

"That's not what the other three boys said" The principal replied

"So what you're just taking the side of three other boys over them? Without hearing their side? Even though Toby's face looks like he was hit with a mallet?" Santana asked getting angry

"Toby got off lightly compared to the other three. He'd be lucky if their parents don't sue" He replied getting angry himself.

Santana and Quinn glared at the man.

"Benny what happened?" Santana asked again

"They...they were picking on me and Toby told them to leave me alone but they wouldn't so Steve pushed him and then Toby pushed him back then they all started fighting" Ben told them.

"Is that what happened?" Quinn asked her son

Toby just nodded

"More or less" he said.

"So what are you going to do?" Santana asked the principal.

"All the boys involved in the fight will be suspended for a week. Toby two"

"What?" Toby asked

"Excuse me?" Quinn demanded not at all happy

"Toby is a skilled fighter in karate he had the upper hand and used that to his advantage and he hit a teacher. Maybe if these boys had a male influence in their lives they would know how to behave like men." the principal justified his reasoning though he kept his voice low at the last remark.

Oh no he didn't!

"That's bull shit" Santana hissed

"Mrs. Pierce I would like for you to refrain from swearing in my office and in front of the kids."

"Oh go shove it up your ass. Ignoring your blatant homophobic remarks you can't punish Toby for defending himself. It was three against one" Santana hissed.

"And what about punishing those boys for bullying Ben?" Quinn asked

"My hands are tied. We have no proof that they were bullying him. There have been no previous reports and no evidence of any type of bullying against Benjamin" he replied.

"This is ridiculous Ben, Toby go outside for a moment me and Aunty Q need to speak privately with Mr. Handel" Santana instructed.

The two boys got up and headed out of the office as Quinn and Santana stood up.

Quinn gave a questioning look at Santana. The Latina leaned in close and whispered in Quinn's ear. Mr. Handle looked a little afraid when an evil and terrifying smirk appeared on Quinn's face and soon after the same smirk appeared in Santana's face. If you squinted you could almost see the faint outline of the red, white and black of their Cheerios uniform and the proud smirk of one Sue Sylvester off in the corner.

Toby and Ben sat in the reception area and waited for their mothers

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Ben asked

Toby just chuckled

"I don't know but an angry Aunt San plus an angry mom is not a good combination." Toby replied

Ben just giggled a little and nodded.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Ben quietly said.

Toby just shrugged

"I told you man, you're my little bro" he replied and lifted up his left fist.

Ben smiled and bumped his fist with Toby's

"How's your hand?"

"Pretty bad...I think it might be broken" he looked down at his right hand all bruised and bloody.

Ben looked horrified

"But it was worth it" Toby smirked.

Ben smiled

"But seriously...Benny boy how's my hair?" Toby asked as he used his left hand to make sure it still looked good.

Ben just giggled.

Not long after Quinn and Santana came out of the office wearing their own smirk.

"Just like old times" Santana chuckled.

Quinn just nodded

"Come on boys let's go, Toby I'm taking you to the hospital" Quinn instructed

"What happened in there?" he asked his mom

"Your suspended for three days and will have to write a letter of apology to the teacher who you hit" Quinn replied with a smirk

Toby looked shocked

"Also those boys will be suspended for three weeks and will have to attend a four week course on bullying of which their parents will have to pay for. And Mr. Handle will take a course on how not to piss off a couple of angry dykes" Santana added.

"H-How...how did you manage that?" Ben asked in awe

"Nobody messes with a Fabray and a Lopez my boy" Santana replied

"But you're a Lopez-Pierce" he stated

"When I'm like that I'm just a Lopez" she just replied.

In the end Toby had two broken fingers and a few hairline fractures and he needed stitches on the cut above his eye but because the cut was left open for a long time it would probably end up scaring. His face was pretty bruised up. Quinn called Rachel's school to tell her what had happened. Rachel wanted to come to the hospital but Quinn told her not to worry they were already on their way home.

"You know when we asked you to keep an eye out on Ben we didn't mean get into a fight" Quinn said to her son as they drove back home.

"Well it wasn't my plan. It just sort of happened that way" he replied

"Well next time please don't get into another fight"

"What if I get hit first?"

"Well just don't get into a situation where that could happen" Quinn replied

"So I should just let them dump Ben into the dumpster or humiliate him in the locker rooms?" Toby asked

"What?" Quinn looked at him

"Nothing"

"No, Toby what did you mean. What did they do to him?"

Toby sighed

"They would just make fun of him calling him a tranny and...and making fun of him because he's a little small in the lower regions." Toby replied.

Quinn looked shocked and then sad

"Does Santana know about this?"

Toby shook his head

"He hasn't told anyone else. Please don't say anything he was really embarrassed about it and I told him I wouldn't tell anyone"

"Toby I can't not say anything"

"Mom, please. Look those dickheads are being punished so please just drop it" Toby pleaded

"If it happens again you tell me straight away you got that?" Quinn finally said.

Toby nodded.

"I mean it Toby"

"Yes, ok I will tell you" He replied.

That night Rachel fused over Toby making sure he wasn't in any pain. Normally she was against violence. In fact she really didn't like Toby doing karate but this one time she was secretly a little proud of him. Mostly for sticking up for Ben and for taking down three boys by himself.

"Ma, I'm fine" he whined but secretly he was loving the attention

"I'm just making sure you're comfortable. We want you to recover properly." Rachel replied as she adjusted his pillow again.

"Yeah you'll need that hand" Santana smirked as she did an obscene hand gesture making Toby laugh out loud.

"Santana must you be so vulgar. And in front if my child?" Rachel glared at the Latina

"What? I was referring to Toby needing his hand for writing because school is important Rachel" Santana replied.

Toby just laughed again. Rachel huffed and stormed out of the living room.

Santana cackled and sat next to Toby and took a swig of her beer.

"Thanks Toby" she said between sips

"Don't mention it" he replied softly

"I mean it, I know Benny is more of a lover and not a fighter and I'd hate to think of what would have happened if you weren't there today...so thank you for looking after him."

Toby just nodded then smirked

"Well you can make it up to me if you give me the rest of your beer"

Santana just laughed

"Not on your life! Besides you're on pain meds, can't mix the two together"

"How is he?" Toby asked after a few moments of silence

"He's a little shaken up but I think he'll be fine. He's singing away his blues with Charlie downstairs in the basement" Santana chuckled.

"Do I need to do the big brother thing and talk to him about treating my little sister right?" he asked with a laugh

"No...Well not yet anyway." Santana chuckled.

~~~ The Basement ~~~

"Do you feel any better?" Charlie asked after turning off the music of their last song and flopping onto the couch next to Ben.

"A little bit" Ben smiled

"Good." Charlie smiled back.

"Toby was really brave today…I wish I was more like that" He sighed

"But you are brave" She assured him

"No I'm not; I didn't do anything I just stood there all scared. I'm a coward"

"No you're not. You are brave Ben. Not many people can get up and sing and perform the way you do because they are too scared. But you do it and you're not scared so you're brave too but just in a different way." She reasoned.

"But-" He replied but was cut off by Charlie placing her finger on his lips

"Nu ah…no more talking. I am right about this ok. You are not a coward." Charlie stated with conviction.

"Ok?" She asked

Ben nodded

"Good" Charlie smiled and dropped her hand back into her lap.

"Thanks Charlie" Ben replied with a shy smile

"You're welcome…hey do you want to recreate Aladdin with me? I'm in a princess Jasmine mood" She asked excitedly

Ben just smiled and nodded

"Yeah sure"

"Yay! Ok I'll go get you a sward" Charlie beamed.

She jumped up from her seat and headed over to the dress up chest where all her costumes and props were.

~~~ Upstairs ~~~

Hannah and Grace arrived home a little shocked to see Toby all beaten and bruised sitting on the couch with Santana and her moms.

"Oh my god what happened?" She asked her brother

"Got hit by a bus" He replied

Grace's jaw dropped in horror

Quinn and Santana rolled their eyes

"Don't listen to him, he got into a fight at school" Quinn clarified

"A fight? About what?" Grace asked

"Nothing, it's no biggy" He replied

"He was protecting Ben from some bullies" Santana answered

"Wow…who knew? He really does have a heart" Grace smirked

"Yeah well I was bound too I mean considering there are so many friends of Dorothy's around this place." He smirked

"Ooh was that a reference joke? Did you just say something actually witty and almost funny?" Grace joked

"Yeah I may have concussion" He replied

"Well that explains it" Grace chuckled

About an hour later they were all sitting around the living room making Toby retell them what happened. Then Brittany and Sofia finally arrived and so they had to go over everything again. After a while the adults headed to the kitchen to prepare dinner and left their kids in the living room. Sofia was sitting next to Toby while surprise, surprise Grace and Hannah were practically on top of each other and completely in their own world. Sofia took a glance over at the two and just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Toby now that I think about it with you all roughed up…kinda makes you really badass" She all but purred as she played with his hair and leant in a little closer.

The boy was either took hopped up on his pain meds or really flattered because no one…no one got to touch his hair. He turned to look at her and smirked

"Yeah?"

Sofia nodded and took a quick glance over at Grace then turned back to Toby.

"It's kinda hot actually" She added a little louder that time.

This time Grace looked up and was not impressed she quickly got up and headed over to the two.

"Sofia, I need your help with the drinks" She stated

"I'm not thirsty" Sofia replied, still playing with Toby's hair.

"Well I am" Grace replied before grabbing Sofia's hand and pulling her up and dragging her to the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Toby asked Hannah

Hannah just shrugged but looked a little worried. She wasn't seeing things she knew jealousy when she saw it. And that was definitely jealousy…and not just from her girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Grace asked her friend as they stood in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen

"What?"

"You know what, w-with Toby and…and the hair and telling him he was hot" Grace replied angrily

"I'm just telling the truth…anyway what does it matter to you?" Sofia replied back

Grace faltered, really why does it matter to her?

"W….Well…what about Greg?" She quickly recovered

"What about him?"

"He's your boyfriend"

"Yeah and?" Sofia shrugged

"You just-"

"Look Grace I'm aloud to think other people are hot ok? Even if I have a boyfriend I don't owe him or you anything" She butted in.

"Me?" Grace asked a little confused

"You know what…whatever ok I'm going back in there and you can get your own stupid drinks" Sofia replied with a huff and turned to leave.

The two girls didn't speak much for the rest of the night and this time it was becoming more and more noticeable to their parents that something was going on with them. They had always been so close but recently they hardly spent any time together. So Rachel suggested that they take the girls out for a shopping trip or something to get them to talk at least. So it was decided Rachel and Brittany would take them shopping that weekend. Sofia and Grace weren't all that pleased about their mothers planning behind their backs.

~~~ The Shopping Trip ~~~

Grace walked next to her Ma, while Sofia walked next to her mother both making sure they weren't next to each other as they headed down the mall for their little shopping trip. Brittany and Rachel tried to fill in the awkward tension with idle chit chat but it was painfully obvious what they were trying to do. They hadn't done much shopping but the two older women were already tired of it.

"Girls why don't you go look in there…they have some nice things…me and Aunty B will just take a rest here on this lovely bench" Rachel yawned as she sat down, Brittany soon followed her

"You're getting old Ma" Grace smirked

"Hush you" Rachel pouted.

"Go on girls…and don't come out till you've bought something" Brittany told them

The two teens sighed and headed into the shop Grace going to one side while Sofia went in the opposite direction. They spent a while just looking through all the clothes, Sofia had picked out a few tops but she really wasn't in the mood to shop today. Grace just wandered through the store not really looking at anything. She hated clothes shopping. She used to like it back when she and Sofia were normal but now things are weird between them and she really didn't know why. Sofia would always pick out clothes that would look good on Grace and they would model the clothes for each other and just had fun. She missed that.

The two girls ended up bumping into each other at the dressing rooms. Grace had just grabbed a top that looked ok so she thought she'd try it on and buy it otherwise Rachel would make her go back in and buy something else. Sofia had a whole armful of clothes with her. Grace couldn't help but chuckle at the amount that she had. Sofia looked up and picked out several outfits from her pile and offloaded them into Grace's arms.

"What am I your horse kart?" Grace asked a little annoyed

"No…you're trying them on because that tacky red thing you just picked up is just awful." Sofia replied before she opened the door to the change room and stepped inside.

Grace couldn't help the small little smile that appeared once Sofia was inside her cubicle. Grace quickly took the one next to her and started to get changed. The Latina really did have good taste.

A few minutes later Grace heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hurry up Gracie I know you don't take that long to put on some pants and a top" Sofia said through the door.

Grace was a little apprehensive about going out of the change room. She loved the jeans that Sofia had picked but the tops…all of them were…well it wasn't really what Grace would wear. She couldn't help but notice that all of the tops that Sofia picked out left her showing an awful amount of her cleavage and clung to her body tightly. Grace was startled out of her thoughts by Sofia knocking again.

"Gracie come on let's have a look"

Grace sighed and hesitantly opened the door ajar and was stunned by what she saw. Sofia was wearing a tight short but elegant dress that just clung to her body like it was painted on and oh my god have her boobs grown? Grace had to use all her will power to take her eyes off of her friend's chest.

"Come on, out you get" Sofia said impatiently.

Grace reluctantly stepped out of the changing room and self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself but Sofia was having none of it she grabbed her friend's arms and pulled her over to the mirror and stood behind her and hesitantly placed her hands on her hips. Grace couldn't help the quick intake of air when she felt her friend place her hand on her hips and move close enough to feel her breasts press lightly on her back and yep Sofia was not wearing a bra. Sofia studied Grace's outfit in the reflection making sure not to look at her in the eyes.

"You look good…I mean the outfit…it looks good on you" Sofia stuttered

"T-Thanks…yours too…it looks nice" Grace smiled shyly with a slight blush.

Sofia just smiled and then sighed

"I'm sorry for being a bitch the other night" She whispered as she absentmindedly began to trace small circles on Grace's hips with her thumbs.

Grace tried not to squirm at the touch.

"No…it's ok…I'm sorry too I was being…I'm sorry too" Grace replied.

Sofia moved closer to Grace and rested her chin on her friend's shoulder.

"Are we good?" The Latina asked softly

Grace nodded and smiled slightly

"We're good"

"Good" Sofia whispered

Grace tried not to let it affect her but having Sofia that close and she could feel her breath on her sensitive skin it was getting to be just a little too much. Clearly Sofia had no idea what she was doing to the poor girl because it did not look like she was letting go anytime soon. In fact Grace had noticed that Sofia's hold on her tightened just a little bit more. Grace moved her head to look at her friend the movement made their faces inches apart and they got caught in each other's eyes but it didn't last. The two were startled out of their trance by the shrill sound of Grace's mobile ringing.

Grace quickly excused herself and headed back to the change room to grab her phone. Sofia sighed and looked up at the mirror but for some reason she couldn't look herself in the eye. After hearing Grace answer her phone she quickly found out that the caller was that stupid Aussie so Sofia headed back into her change room and put her own clothes back on and waited till Grace was finished with Hannah.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone, sorry about the wait but I had to go into hospital and have surgery so obviously I couldn't post an update.

I was sitting at home recovering thinking of what to write when a little family of kangaroos came by my window lol…no really they did. So I dedicate this chapter to Baza, Shaza and little Davo…

And also to my surgeon who was also a big Glee fan lol

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

"Kookaburra sitting on the electric wire, jumping up and down with his pants on fire. Fly kookaburra, fly kookaburra, oh how dumb you must be?" Hannah sang to Charlie who just giggled

"That can't be a real song" She said

"It is I promise you. Every Aussie kid knows that song. There's lots of different versions of it though." Hannah assured her.

"Ok, do another" She asked excitedly.

"Um…oh…I got one" Hannah smiled and cleared her throat.

"We're happy little Vegemites, as bright as bright can be. We all enjoy our Vegemite for breakfast, lunch and tea. Our mummy says we're growing stronger every single week. Because we love our Vegemite. We all adore our Vegemite. It puts a rose in every cheek." She sang.

Charlie clapped and cheered

"What's Vegemite?" She asked

"Well…it's kinda like peanut butter…but you would never eat it like you would with peanut butter. With Vegemite less is best." Hannah explained

"Oh…Ma we should go to Australia! I want to taste Vegemite" Charlie informed her mother

"I'm totally thinking about booking a holiday there" Rachel sighed wistfully

Quinn just rolled her eyes.

Grace came back from the bathroom and sat next to her girlfriend in the living room.

"You guys aren't hassling her again are you?" She asked

"No…we were making her sing." Charlie informs her

"Charlie I told you not to do that"

"It's ok Grace I don't mind. I was telling Charlie about Vegemite." Hannah smirked

Grace pulled a disgusted face

"Oh god that stuff is gross I don't know how your people can love it so much" She replied

"You've tasted it?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, Hannah made me try it. I do not recommend it. At. All."

Hannah just laughed.

"I did warn you it's not like peanut butter"

"It tasted like someone died" Grace replied

"Hey, that's our nations pride and joy" Hannah joked

"Well that's just sad" Grace laughed

"Hannah have you ever seen a koala?" Charlie asked

"Yep"

"Wow…what about a kangaroo?" She then asked

"Yep…When we used to live in The Alice out in the woop, woop there were hundreds of them. And emus…though I don't like emus, I got attacked by one when I was little so me and emus are not mates." Hannah replied.

They were all startled by Rachel giggling and blushing like a school girl with a crush, when she noticed everyone looking at her she cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'm…just going to go check on dinner." She quickly said before she scurried off out of the living room.

Once again Quinn rolled her eyes, Hannah just chuckled to herself and Grace just looked embarrassed.

Rachel was standing by the stove checking on the food when Quinn came in to help out.

"Could you be any more obvious Rachel?" She asked

The brunette turned around and looked confused

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like a school girl with a crush. She's 16 for crying out loud and your daughter's girlfriend don't you think that's just a little bit creepy?"

"Quinn I do not have a crush on Hannah. You're being ridiculous" Rachel replied

"You were giggling and blushing and…and the sighing and wanting to go to Australia. Face it Rach you have an Australian fetish." Quinn hissed.

"Quinn…that is beyond absurd. Yes I think the Australian culture is interesting and yes I may think that their accent is…nice…but I do not have an Australian fetish. I don't have any fetishes…if anything you're the one who has a weird fetish about Mint Milano's" Rachel ranted

"No I don't" Quinn defended

"You had a sex dream about Mint Milano's that to me says fetish" Rachel rebutted

"Ok that is so not what I needed to hear or wanted my girlfriend to hear" Grace said as she and Hannah stood by the entrance to the kitchen. Hannah just tried not to laugh.

Quinn's eyes went wide and her face instantly turned bright red as she slowly turned around to face her daughter and Hannah. Trying to salvage her dignity Quinn held her head high though it really wasn't working for her considering the blush was growing down her neck.

"Girls…if you would just excuse me…I need…I will be upstairs, call me when dinner is ready" She told them then quickly made her escape.

~~~ Dinner ~~~

The five of them sat around the kitchen table, Toby was out with friends. Rachel and Quinn checked he was with friends and not Olivia. At first things were a little awkward but soon enough things were back to normal again and they all sat around chatting about all sorts of things.

"So Hannah do you have any plans on what you want to do after school?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing a veterinary course or something." The girl replied

"Oh that sounds interesting." Rachel replied

"My sister used to work at the zoo in Adelaide when we lived there for a while then she worked at Australia Zoo in Queensland. She used to take me sometimes and show me all the stuff they would do and I just really enjoyed it." She explained

"How old is your sister?" Quinn asked

"Julie's 25, she stayed in Oz when we moved. She's still working at Australia Zoo with the Crocs."

"Do you miss Australia?" Charlie asked

"Sometimes…I miss the food and my friends but if I hadn't of moved to New York I wouldn't have met Gracie and that would have been a shame." Hannah smiled

Grace couldn't help but blush, Rachel couldn't help but swoon even Quinn was swooning a little at the end there. They continued to talk and learn more about Grace's girlfriend, Hannah had made them a Pavlova and Rachel was in heaven. Charlie was fascinated that an Australian dessert was named after the famous Russian ballet dancer Anna Pavlova. Hannah made it very clear that it was an Aussie dessert no matter what any Kiwi said.

Later that night the two teens migrated up to Grace's room, door open of course. They were lying on the bed cuddled together as they watched a movie on the small TV Grace had in her room. Grace rested her head on Hannah's chest while the Aussie gently ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.

"You look really nice tonight Gracie…I was going to tell you that earlier but your mom was there and I didn't want to make it awkward." Hannah said before kissing her on the head.

"Thanks, you look good too. I love you in this top" Grace replied as she slowly began to trace small patterns on Hannah's stomach

"I like your top too, is it new?" She asked

"Yeah I went shopping with Sofia on the weekend. She picked it out. This might sound weird but she always picks out clothes for me, I have like no fashion sense at all. Aunty San says I get that from my Ma." Grace explained

"Oh…Gracie can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Sofia's…straight right? I mean she's not gay or bi?" Hannah asked

"She's straight" Grace simply replied, though Hannah couldn't help but notice the tinge of disappointment hidden away in that simple statement.

"Why?" Grace asked

"Just wondering" Hannah mumbled then focused her attention back on the movie.

~~~ Downstairs ~~~

Quinn and Rachel were snuggled up together on the couch watching a movie of their own while Charlie was playing some sort of game on her computer either that or she was creating another Power Point presentation about something or other.

"Hey our wedding anniversary is coming up in a few months what are we doing this year?" Quinn asked

"You mean you haven't planned anything?" Rachel sat up and glared at her wife

Quinn's eyes went wide as she stuttered and got all flustered, then Rachel gave her a cheeky smile

"Oh my god Rach stop trying to give me a heart attack." Quinn grumbled

"I'm sorry honey but you just look so adorable when you're all flustered" Rachel chuckled then kissed her cheek and sat back down cuddled up close to the blonde who was now pouting.

"Should we do a big party? I mean it will be our 20th" Rachel asked

"What is that China? Isn't that what we gave San and Britt last year?"

Rachel nodded

"I don't know…do you want to do something big?"

"Well it doesn't have to be big…just a little party with our family and close friends." Rachel suggested.

"Ok…it'll be a good excuse to see your dads again." Quinn replied

"Yeah, it's been too long since they were last here" Rachel sighed.

"Do we have to get each other something China?" Quinn asked

"We don't have to, why what are you planning on getting me?"

"I'm not telling you." Quinn poked her

"Fine" Rachel sighed

Quinn giggled at her wife and then planted a kiss to her lips she was about to pull away when Rachel quickly moved her hand to Quinn's neck and held her in place and kissed her again. Quinn deepened the kiss instantly.

"Ma, Mommy please stop kissing it's gross" Charlie said not even taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

The two women pulled apart and just laughed at their daughter.

"You won't be saying that in a few years" Quinn giggled

"Yes I will. I'm not kissing anyone. It's weird and gross I mean think of all the germs and what if they have stinky breath? That can't be very nice. I don't get why you all do it all the time." Charlie added

"We do it because we love each other" Rachel explained

"Can't you just hug instead?" Charlie asked

"We can…but kissing is better" Quinn replied

"I don't get it" Charlie just sighed

"That's ok baby you will when you're older…much, much older" Quinn reiterated

"We'll see…mommy what's sex?" Charlie asked bluntly

Quinn choked on air as her jaw dropped, Rachel looked just as stunned but could slightly hold in her reaction unlike Quinn who was already getting flustered.

"Charlie why do you want to know about sex?" Rachel asked

The little girl shrugged

"Well everybody is always talking about it in this house so I just wanted to know. I mean I know that it's what married people do and stuff but what exactly is it?" She simply stated.

"You're too young to know baby" Quinn quickly replied

"Well Quinn maybe we shou-"

"NO I am not explaining sex to my 9 year old baby." Quinn interrupted.

"Is it a bad thing?" Charlie asked

"YES! It's very bad so you don't need to know about it or ever do it" Quinn replied

"Quinn! Charlie don't listen to your mommy she's being silly." Rachel told her and then glared at her wife.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?" She asked

Quinn had her mind made up she was definitely not discussing this with Charlie. Rachel sighed and answered her daughter.

"Baby...how about this. Ask us again when you turn ten and we will explain it to you then ok?" Rachel offered

Charlie sat there and thought about it for a moment.

"Ok" She simply said then turned back around and went on with what she was doing. Quinn sighed in relief.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was situated on the living room couch with her tongue down the throat of her boyfriend Greg. Santana and Brittany were outside in the hot tub and Ben was upstairs finishing off his picture for Charlie. Sofia was half sitting on Greg's lap and half sitting on the couch as they made out. Greg began to kiss down Sofia's neck to her pulse point and gently began to suck on the skin there. The Latina angled her neck to give him better access. Sofia began to squirm and moan at the sensations and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm" She moaned as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth

This just encouraged Greg and he continued to pay loving attention to his girlfriend's neck. Sofia closed her eyes and began to moan again. She quickly moved to straddle the boy's hips making sure his lips never left her skin. She could feel her boyfriend getting hard as she gently rocked her hips as she sat in his lap. Greg moved one hand to rest on her hip and the other moved up to her breast.

"Mmmm…Gracie" She mumbled

Greg immediately stopped and dropped his hands from his girlfriend. He looked totally confused Sofia also looked confused.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked

"Why? Did you not just hear what you said?" He asked

"What?" Sofia looked confused

"You called me Gracie" He said a little hurt and angry

"No I didn't" Sofia argued looking horrified

"Yeah you did"

"No I didn't…why would I say her name? Your names are similar ok you just misheard me" She explained.

Greg placed his hands on Sofia's hips and picked her up and placed her on the couch so he could stand.

"I didn't mishear you Sofia you said Gracie"

Sofia sat there not knowing what to say. She knew that she had said Grace's name. She couldn't believe that she had let it slip out of her mouth.

"Are you gay?" He asked

Sofia snapped her head up and looked at him

"No, Greg just because my mothers are gay doesn't mean I am too" She hissed

"That's not what I said."

"Well then why did you ask?"

"I asked because it's not normal for your girlfriend to say another girl's name while you're making out." He replied getting a little annoyed

"I didn't say her name" She argued

Greg sighed and shook his head

"Whatever, I'm going." He grabbed his bag and headed out

"Wait Greg!" She chased after him but he was already out the door and heading to his car.

Sofia slammed the front door closed and looked horrified

"Damn it!" She yelled

"Sofia are you ok?" She heard a small voice from behind

The Latina slowly turned around to see a worried Ben standing by the stairs. She gave him a small smile though it nowhere near reached her eyes.

"I'm fine Benny." She mumbled

"Are you sure? Did Greg hurt you?" He asked still a little concerned

Sofia sighed then wrapped her arm around his small shoulders and gave him a sideways hug.

"I'm sure. He didn't hurt me…thank you for looking out for me though." She replied

"That's what brothers are for" He smiled warmly at her

This made her genuinely smile

"Well I'm glad you're my brother then."

Ben headed back to his room while Sofia went to her own. She closed her door and sat down on her bed. So many things were going through her head right now she just wanted it all to stop. She couldn't believe she had said Grace's name while she was with Greg. She couldn't help it though it just slipped out. It wasn't so much the fact that she said it that freaked her out it was the reason behind why she said it that unnerved her.

Everything was just too confusing lately she knew she wasn't gay. She had never felt attracted to girls she never felt the need to want to be close to them, to touch them and she defiantly didn't want to kiss them. And that's why Grace confused her so. After their drunken night and thinking back to that day when Grace had kissed her that's all she could think about. She could remember the feel of her friend's lips on hers and she wanted to feel that again, and again. She cared about Greg, she really did and he had really good abs. But she cared about Grace as well and she had nice abs too.

Sofia flopped back onto her bed and sighed. Was she gay? Was she bi? Or was she just straight with a girl crush on her best friend? She just had no idea anymore.

~~~ The Hot Tub ~~~

Brittany pulled away from Santana's lips much to the Latina's disappointment.

"Did you hear the door slam?" The blonde asked

"Nope" Santana answered.

The brunette quickly reattached her lips to her wife's and ran her hands down the blonde's body. Brittany was currently straddling her wife's hips as they sat in the hot tub. The Latina really, really wanted to have sex with her wife but Brittany wouldn't let her because Greg was there and their kids could walk outside at any moment. So she had to settle for making out and a bit of groping. Though this was becoming more and more difficult with the way Brittany kept teasing her with her fingers gently tracing their way to her hips and just above the hemline of her bikini bottoms.

"Britt" She whined

The blonde couldn't help but smirk at how hot and bothered her wife was getting.

"Can we please go inside?" The brunette begged.

"What if Greg and Sofia see us?" Brittany replied

"I really don't care. Baby this is our day, it's been ten years"

Brittany nodded and sighed as Santana gently ran her fingers across the small scar on her chest.

"Ok, but we gotta be super quiet." Brittany smiled

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Grace hesitantly knocked on her mothers' bedroom door and waited for a response. After that little couch incident she refuses to be caught in that situation again.

"Come in" Rachel yelled through the wooden door.

"Hey Ma"

"Hey Gracie" Rachel smiled up at her daughter and patted the bed next to her.

Grace took a seat and rested against her mother's side

"How are you feeling?" She asked her mother

"Better, I hate these stupid migraines"

Grace nodded

"So what can I do for you my darling?" Rachel asked

"Um…Mama I'm invoking the bubble of confidence" Grace replied

"Well this sounds serious. You haven't done that in years. Last time you did it was to tell me you accidently ate your mother's lipstick" Rachel chuckled

Grace pulled a disgusted face

"Yeah, that was gross"

"So what's up then?" Rachel asked

"You remember the rules? No getting angry and no telling anyone else. We just talk and listen"

Rachel nodded but looked worried

"Well…its…I mean…h-how did you know when it was the right time…to have s-sex?" Grace quietly asked

Rachel's eyes went wide

"Gracie-"

"No Ma that's not the rules" Grace interrupted

Rachel sighed and sat there for a moment trying to think of how to go about answering the question.

"Well I knew because I was with the love of my life." She finally responded

"Ma, I know you didn't wait till you were married to mom that's just unrealistic."

Rachel just smiled softly

"I know but Gracie I'm talking about when I was 16 and not married."

Her daughter looked a little confused.

"Your mother is the only person I've ever been with" She simple clarified

"Really?"

"Yep. I knew from that age that she was it. She was my soul mate, my one and only."

Grace smiled at that but then asked

"But how did you know?"

Rachel just shrugged

"I don't know if I can explain it sweetie…I just knew. Just like Santana and Brittany knew they were meant to be. I'm sure one day you will find that one person who you just click with. Who understands you, who's seen the best and worst of you and still loves you no matter what. But you're young so don't worry if you haven't found that person yet. Us four just got lucky that way I guess." Rachel explained.

Grace nodded

"Are you planning on…having sex with Hannah?" Rachel reluctantly asked

Grace blushed and looked away

"Bubble of confidence, remember?" Rachel added

"I want to" She all but whispered

"But?"

"But I still…I still think I'm in love with Sofia." She sighed

"Honey are you sure these feelings you have for Sofia are romantic or are they just because she was your first crush and your best friend?" Rachel asked

"Ma, I've wanted to be with her since I was 12. That's when I knew that what I felt was more than a crush. I didn't want to just be her best friend. I wanted her to be my girlfriend. But now things are complicated because I have feelings for Hannah too. She's been amazing and I want to be with her but…what do I do Ma?" Grace sighed

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation sweetie…all I can tell you is that you should follow what your heart says…and if you decide to take the next step with Hannah then all I ask is that you protect yourself. Not just physically but emotionally too. Only go ahead with it if you are more than one hundred precent ready. You know your mother and I would prefer that you wait till you're at least an adult and in college but…I can't really be telling you that when I just told you I lost my virginity when I was 16. " Rachel chuckled.

Grace nodded

"Thanks Ma" she smiled softly

"You're welcome baby…is that all or was there something else?"

"That was all" Grace answered

~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~

Santana was getting ready to go see her mother for lunch. The two had been meeting up on and off a few times over the past weeks since Maria showed up at their house wanting to reconnect with her daughter. Things had been going well so far between the two Lopez's but Santana was still hesitant to get her hopes up and let her mother back into her life completely. On her way to visit her mother she dropped Ben off at his ballet class at the local theatre. Sofia and Brittany were going to spend the day together after Sofia had told them her plans with Greg weren't happening that day for some reason.

"So Ducky what do you want to do today?" Brittany asked as she sat on her daughter's bed.

"I don't know" She shrugged

Sofia was still reeling from what happened the previous night with Greg. She tried pushing it to the back of her mind and let denial sink in but that just wasn't working for her.

"Well how about we go to the park?" Brittany suggested

"We always go to the park"

"Ok, well how about…the zoo!" Brittany asked excitedly

"It's closed because the bears tried to escape" Sofia reminded her

"Oh yeah" The blonde sighed sadly

"How about we go get some ice-cream?" Sofia suggested

"That is an awesome idea! Come on let's go!" Brittany jumped up from the bed and headed for the door.

Sofia just smiled at her mother's excitement.

~~~ Berry-Fabray Residence ~~~

Toby was being a good brother and took his little sister to her singing lesson for the afternoon, Rachel and Quinn were downstairs finishing up on some work that needed to be done before Monday and Grace was up in her room. The young Berry-Fabray was sitting at her desk looking through the pamphlets that her mothers had given to her about sex and was right in the middle of going over the _Oral Intensity: Are you a Cunning Linguist?_ Pamphlet when she was abruptly startled by her mother coming into her room.

"Gracie"

"Yes?" She squeaked out trying to not look like she had been reading about oral sex or the fact that she was getting a little hot and bothered by it all.

"Aunty B and Sofia are over, so come and say hello" Quinn told her before leaving.

Grace sighed and quickly put the pamphlet away and headed downstairs.

Sofia really, really didn't want to go over to the Fabray house but her mother insisted that they go. She needed to go over some things with Rachel about the Glee club and she just wanted to visit her friends. Sofia said she could just go back home but Brittany told her not to be rude so that was that. The two Pierce women, still eating their ice-creams were sitting in the kitchen chatting to Rachel and Quinn when Grace came down to join them. She gave them a small hello and sat down next to her mother opposite Sofia who tried to avoid all kinds of eye contact.

As the adults continued to talk about god knows what Grace could tell you if her life depended on it all she was focused on was Sofia…and that damn ice-cream. She was defiantly Brittany's daughter. So Grace sat there watching her best friend work her way around the dessert trying not to let everyone know how incredibly turned on she was. She couldn't help the words and images of the pamphlet go through her mind and that fateful day her mother told her about how she learnt how to perform oral sex. Damn that pamphlet, damn her mother, damn that ice-cream and damn Sofia's tongue.

The Latina on the other hand had absolutely no idea what effect she was having on her best friend. Mostly because she was trying to avoid her, after last night she just couldn't deal with looking at her or being around her and yet because of her mother here she was sitting in front of her so all she could do was pretend she wasn't there.

It was all getting a little too much for poor Gracie so she abruptly stood up and ran up the stairs startling everyone else. They all looked a little confused.

"Sofia, honey can you go see what's up with Gracie?" Quinn asked

Sofia was about to protest but her mother was giving her that look. You know the one. All mothers do it. The Latina sighed as she quickly finished off her ice-cream and headed upstairs.

Grace had gone back to her room to try and cool down. First she went to the bathroom and splashed some water onto her face…nope didn't work. So she tried to think of something that would completely turn her off…nope that didn't work either. There was only one option left, in Gracie's mind anyway.

Sofia took her time going to Grace's room; she was trying to delay it as much as possible. Things were changing far too quickly and too much. It was only a few months ago when everything was perfect. She had her best friend and there was no awkwardness between them. If only Grace hadn't of told her that she loved her things would still be the same. She finally reached her friend's bedroom door and knocked gently but got no response so she opened it and walked in.

"Hey Gracie is every-"

"Oh MY GOD!" Grace screeched as her cheeks immediately turned bright red

She quickly pulled her hand out of her pants and did them back up again. Sofia just sort of stood there in shock. Eyes wide and jaw on the floor with a nice pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"I…I…I'm….I….I'm s-sorry…I….go….I s-should go" Sofia stuttered unable to take her eyes off of Grace.

The Latina stumbled backwards and finally made it out of Grace's room. Once out in the hallway Sofia leaned against the closed bedroom door looking totally flushed and she couldn't deny the undeniable feeling that she would need to change her underwear.

Grace could just die. Of all the people to catch her masturbating it had to be Sofia. This was worse than when Quinn caught her. Things were already still weird between them and now this. Could it get any worse?

Sofia headed back down to the kitchen where their parents were still sitting. She was still a little shell shocked and she was getting uncomfortable as she could feel her panties were now probably ruined. She tried not to show how uncomfortable she was when she sat back down and tried not to think about what she had saw Gracie doing.

"Everything ok Ducky?" Brittany asked

"Yep. Fine. Everything's just fine." She quickly answered

"Where's Gracie?" Quinn asked

"Upstairs"

"Well…is she coming back down?" Rachel asked

"I guess"

They all looked at her questioningly until Grace appeared and took her pervious seat not looking at Sofia. Her blush almost gone. Their parents noticed the awkward tension between their daughters.

"Ok that's it what the hell is going on with you two?" Quinn asked

"What happened upstairs?" Rachel added

Both girls eyes went wide and both couldn't help the blush that appeared.

"Nothing" They both replied together

"Really? Then why are you both acting weird?" Quinn asked

"No reason" They replied again

All three adults just narrowed their eyes in suspicion but decided to drop the topic because they obviously weren't going to talk.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Rachel, Quinn and Brittany chatting while Sofia and Grace sat there in silence. Not being able to handle the awkward tension any longer the adults headed outside with a bottle of wine leaving the two teenagers to deal with whatever it was they were dealing with. Grace and Sofia hadn't said a word to each other since they came down stairs and it was super awkward now it was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"Sooo….how about that weather?" Grace broke the silence and laughed nervously.

"Gracie a-about what happen-"

"Oh god please don't talk about it" Grace sighed as she covered her face with her hands totally embarrassed.

"I guess I probably should have knocked louder" Sofia mumbled

"Why are you still talking?" Grace whined

"I mean I could have at least waited till yo-"

"Sofia please! Just stop…stop talking" Grace begged

"I just want to say I'm sorry for…for interrupting"

Grace winced

"I will pay you to stop talking"

Sofia looked down with a slight smirk on her face. She couldn't help it. It was pretty funny when you thought about it.

"You know it's nothing to be ashamed of…everybody does it" She replied

"Yes but not everyone has their best friend walk in on them" Grace added

Sofia looked up at her

"Best friend?"

Grace removed her hands from her face and looked at Sofia a little confused

"Of course, why would you question that?"

"I don't now…I know we kinda made up when we went shopping but…lately…things have been weird between us…it feels like we've drifted apart." Sofia whispered looking away from her friend.

Even though her feelings were confusing Sofia did miss having her best friend around. She was beginning to realise that her feelings were just jealousy of losing her best friend like her mother had told her. She didn't want Grace because she was attracted to her she just wanted her best friend back. Once Sofia realised this she needed to make things right.

"I know…I'm sorry" Grace replied

"It's not your fault. I've been a bitch lately" Sofia sighed

"Yeah…but you're still my bitch" Grace replied then blushed when Sofia raised her eyebrow

"Ok that came out a lot more dirty then it sounded in my head." She nervously chuckled.

"S'ok…I know what you mean" Sofia smiled

Grace slid her hand over the table and held it out to her

"Best friends?" She asked

Sofia immediately reached out and entwined their fingers and smiled

"Best friends" She replied

Grace couldn't help the big smile that appeared. It was a touching moment.

"You washed your hands right?" Sofia smirked

Grace blushed and took her hand back.

"Sofia!"

The Latina just laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it." She replied through her laughter

Grace folded her arms across her chest and pouted trying not to laugh as well.

"You suck" She grumbled

Sofia got up and walked over to her friend, still laughing. She sat on her friend's lap and tried to pry open her folded arms.

"Oh come on Gracie you gotta be able to laugh at yourself sometimes." She said as she placed her arm around grace's shoulder.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Grace whispered

Sofia just smirked

"Sofia! Come on I wouldn't tell anyone if it was you" Grace whined

The Latina just giggled

"That's it were not best friends anymore" Grace huffed

Sofia burst out laughing again.

"Oh Gracie your too funny. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." She replied

Grace just pouted

"Come on can I get a smile?" Sofia asked

Grace tried not to smile though that was proving to be very difficult. Sofia brought her free hand up to Grace's cheek and gently ran her thumb over her cheek bone.

"Come on you've got a beautiful smile" She all but whispered. It came out a lot more softer then intended

Grace looked up into Sofia's eyes and saw something different. She didn't know what it was but she had never seen it before…well not while Sofia was sober. Then she saw her best friend's eyes quickly glance down to her lips more than once.

Sofia couldn't fight it. What she had concluded mere minutes ago was a total lie it was just her lame attempt to squash any non-friendly feelings that she had towards Grace. But she couldn't even try to deny it now. She was sober, she was so close and she wanted it. She wanted Grace. Overcome with realisation Sofia began to inch closer and closer to Grace much like that night they were drunk together. Once again Grace knew what was going to happen and once again she knew she wasn't going to stop it.

Just as she was about to kiss her best friend Sofia was startled by her mother coming into the kitchen. Sofia quickly jumped out of Grace's lap and moved to the sink to grab a glass of water.

"Hey girls…everything ok in here?" Brittany asked

Grace looked annoyed, disappointed and relieved all at once. Sofia just had her back to both of them. Brittany wasn't the smartest cookie in the cookie jar but she knew what she had walked in on and to be honest it wasn't entirely an accident.

"Y-Yeah Aunty B…everything is…great" grace replied

Brittany nodded

"Ducky?" She asked

Sofia turned around avoiding Grace's eyes and tried to smile though it was obviously strained

"Yep…it's…fine. But you know I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Greg at 3pm so I gotta go" She replied.

Grace looked down and sighed in disappointment and a hint of frustration. She was getting tired of this. Every time something was about to happen or when things got awkward Sofia would run to Greg. She wasn't sure what was going on between them but she needed to know because it was getting far too confusing.

Sofia quickly grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Brittany quickly ran after her daughter.

"Ducky wait" She called out to her.

Sofia didn't stop she just kept going. Brittany broke out into a jog and quickly caught up to her. She grabbed her by the arm and gently turned her around. What she came face to face with was her baby girl in tears.

"Oh Ducky" She sighed as she pulled her into a hug.

Sofia just cried.

Grace sat in the kitchen contemplating what had just happened and how much she wanted Sofia to just kiss her. She had a very big feeling that Sofia wanted to kiss her too. But why? She was straight. She had told her that so many times and she was with Greg and grace was with Hannah…

"Oh god Hannah" Grace whispered to herself as wave of guilt hit her like a tidal wave.

The whole time she had completely forgotten about her girlfriend.


	21. Chapter 21

**Isla6: **lol sorry mate but the Pav is ours! Lol no we don't want Russel Crowe. I've never tried Marmite but I have to confess I'm one of those rare Aussies who hates Vegemite. Can't stand it! Ha Ha Ha

Poor Greg, he's getting no love from anyone lol

Ok so I'm just going to throw this chapter out there and run for cover…I think story wise you will understand why I went this way…hopefully…Ok Ima gonna run and hide now!

* * *

~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~

Brittany and Sofia headed up to the young girl's room after her little breakdown outside. Sofia laid on her bed while Brittany sat next to her with a comforting hand on her back. Neither had said a word.

"Ducky…do you want to talk about it?" Brittany softly asked

Sofia shook her head.

"It might make you feel better" She offered

"I just want to be alone Mom…I don't want to talk" The brunette mumbled

"Are you sure?"

Sofia nodded and Brittany just sighed

"Ok Ducky…I'm here when you're ready ok?" Brittany lent down and kissed her daughter on the head before leaving.

Sofia sighed and rolled onto her back. She turned her head to the side and came face to face with a photo frame of herself and Grace. It was taken last year at Aunty Cedes Christmas party. Grace was wearing one of those Santa hats and Sofia was wearing reindeer horns. The two were wrapped up in each other's arms with massive smiles on their faces. To anyone who didn't know them you would think they were maybe a little too close for best friends but that's how they had always been. It was always Sofia and Gracie. Sofia reached out to the photo and picked it up and looked at it…really looked at it.

Sofia knew she loved Grace, she always has they had been through everything together. But now those feelings were getting muddled and confusing she was beginning to think that she might have always had these feelings and that she had just repressed them deep down. I mean she did flirt endlessly with Grace. More than she did with anybody else. She loved their sleepovers with the two of them cuddled up in bed watching tragic B movies and laughing at the terrible acting. She knew she loved her but now…now she was beginning to think she was _in_ love with her. But if she felt more for her friend what does that mean for them? Sofia didn't want to risk ruining their friendship forever. She could live without being with Grace but she couldn't live without her at all.

On that thought Sofia made up her mind. She wasn't going to do anything. She was going to go on as she has been. She was going to make things right with Greg and she was going to be Grace's best friend and not mess things up between them. It was the best option in making sure things wouldn't change. With that decision made Sofia got up and cleaned her tear stained face and touched up her makeup.

Looking at herself in the mirror she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and gave herself a reassuring smile.

"You can do this. You're a Lopez-Pierce. You can do this." She nodded then walked out of her bathroom.

~~~ Berry-Fabray Residence ~~~

Everyone was a little surprised to see Sofia come back to the Fabray house especially Brittany and Grace. She walked up to her friend and told her she needed to talk to her so they headed up to Grace's bedroom to talk. Grace sat on her bed while Sofia stood by her desk.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Grace asked

"We've been friends for a while now" Sofia started

"Since birth" Grace replied

"Right…so…we tell each other everything and we're best friends"

"Yeah…Sofia we've talked about this…like 20 minutes ago" Grace replied a little confused

"I know…it's just…things have been c-confusing for me lately"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…mostly…it's because of you and Hannah and Greg"

"Oh" Grace replied

"Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"No not really"

Sofia sighed she really should have planned what she was going to say.

"I've…I guess I've been kinda jealous…about you being with Hannah"

"Jealous? So this is why you've been acting weird because you're…jealous…of me and Hannah?" Grace asked to be sure

Sofia nodded, Grace couldn't help but giggle Sofia looked up a little annoyed

"That's it? Oh my god Sofia your such a goober" Grace chuckled as she got up and moved closer to her friend.

"W-What?" Sofia asked confused

"Sofia your my best friend you always have been and you always will be no one can replace you" She smiled

"No Gracie I-"

"Sofia stop ok. I get it. Look Hannah is my girlfriend but you're my best friend. That will never change…ok. So please don't worry about it. I know we haven't spent much time together lately and that's partly my fault and so I will make more of an effort."

"It'll never change?" She asked a little sadly

"Never" Grace gave her a reassuring smile.

This wasn't exactly how Sofia thought this conversation would go. She really should have made a plan. But considering what she had thought about earlier she decided that maybe it was for the best. That she should just stop now and let Grace believe it was just jealousy over losing her best friend. It was better that way. So stuffing all those feelings back down to where they came from Sofia conjured up a smile and replied.

"Great…well that's…great. I'm…I'm glad we sorted that out…now that everything is out in the open."

"Me too" Grace replied with a smile then enveloped her friend into a hug.

Unseen by both the moment they touched their smiles faded and turned into a frown and neither wanted to let go.

Later that afternoon once Sofia and Brittany left Grace sat in her room going over what had happened today. She was still a little confused. One moment Sofia was ignoring her, then she's all over her, then she runs off and then comes back to tell her she was just jealous of Hannah and sacred that she was being replaced. She had hoped that when she came back she would tell her what she had been hoping that she had feelings for her but clearly once again Grace was totally off. She had forgotten how much of a flirt Sofia was and that earlier in the kitchen was just Sofia being Sofia. And because Grace still had feelings for her she was doing what she always did she read too much into it.

But now after their chat Grace had realised that any chance of her and Sofia being together was gone or in fact was never there to begin with. She needed to let go otherwise their friendship would become even more fractured and she didn't want to lose Sofia. So that's what she was going to do. She was going to let go of her feelings for her best friend and give her heart to someone else. To Hannah who already had half of it any way. She was going to focus on getting back her friendship with Sofia and taking the next step with her girlfriend.

~~~ Thursday Afternoon ~~~

Grace had arranged to meet up with Hannah at the park which was becoming 'their spot' it was a quiet secluded gazebo within the park that was towards the end of the small pond. It looked really pretty in the winter when there was a little bit of snow and looked gorgeous in the spring with all the new flowers blooming. Grace was sitting in the gazebo waiting for her girlfriend to show up.

Hannah finally made it and greeted Grace with a kiss.

"Hey sorry I'm late my mum made me help pack my little sister's suitcase for when she goes to my Aunts house for the weekend."

"That's ok…why the weekend?" Grace asked

"My parents are going to Chicago…some work thing I dunno." She replied

"Your parents are going to be away?" Grace smiled a little

"Yeah" Hannah smiled back catching on to what Grace was insinuating

"Huh…well that…kinda goes well with why I asked to meet you" Grace replied

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I was thinking that…I mean we've been together for a while now and I…I really like you…like really, really like you" Grace laughed nervously, Hannah smiled and waited patiently for Grace to continue

"And well…I…I think we should…y-you know" Grace blushed

"No I don't know…what do you think we should do Gracie?" Hannah smiled playfully

"You're gonna make me say it aren't you?"

Hannah bit her bottom lip to stop her from laughing and she nodded, Grace just sighed and smiled bashfully

"If you want to do it you gotta at least be able to say it" Hannah replied and nudged her softly

Grace quickly mumbled her response, making Hannah giggle

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that"

"I said…I want to have s-sex…with you" Grace replied turning an incredible red

"What right here?" Hannah asked jokingly

"What? No! I mean…I….wha" Grace got all flustered

Hannah couldn't help but giggle, she lent in and captured Grace's lips with her own calming her down.

"I'm only kidding" Hannah mumbled against Grace's lips

"I knew that" Grace muttered

"Of course you did." Hannah giggled

Getting all shy again Grace asked

"So…what do you think?"

Hannah brought her hand up to Grace's cheek and gently brushed the lose strands of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"I would love to have sex with you Gracie" She replied softly

Grace couldn't help the big smile that appeared

"Really?"

"Of course, you're hot, your my girlfriend and…I love you" Hannah whispered

"I love you too" Grace replied with a smile.

She smiled because she really did mean it. She loved Hannah and was ready to finally take the plunge if you will and fully commit to her and only her.

~~~ Friday Night ~~~

"Where are you off to?" Rachel asked

Grace was heading to the front door with her duffle bag for her sleepover with Hannah.

"I'm staying at Hannah's tonight I told you guys yesterday" she replied

"Are her parents going to be there?" Rachel asked

"They had to go to Chicago, Hannah didn't want to spend the night alone" Grace replied

"She could always stay here" Rachel replied

"No" Grace quickly answered, Rachel raised her eyebrow

"Why not?"

"B-Because…it's not just me…I mean…o-other people are going too." Grace lied

"Who else is going?" Rachel asked getting more and more suspicious

"Just…people from school…school people." Grace replied

"What will you be doing at this sleepover?"

"I don't know…whatever people usually do at sleepovers…watch movies and stuff"

"MmmHHmm" Rachel squinted at her daughter not at all believing her

"So can I go or are you going to ask more questions?" Grace asked

"You won't get far with that attitude" Rachel reminded her

"Sorry Ma…it's just I'm running late and I promised I'd be there before her parents leave" Grace said

"Ok, oK…just ring us if you need anything alright?" Rachel replied

"We will. See you tomorrow" Grace said before she quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and headed out the front door.

~~~ Home Among The Gum Trees a.k.a Hannah's House ~~~

Grace arrived at Hannah's and was greeted with a big smile and kiss from her girlfriend.

"Hey"

"Hey" Grace replied nervously

"Come in, I've ordered pizza is that ok?" Hannah asked as she took Grace's bag and placed it in the hallway.

"Yep" Grace stood there awkwardly; Hannah noticed how anxious she was

"Hey, relax ok…we don't have to do this if you're not ready. I told you I will wait"

"No…n-no I want to…it's just…I'm just kinda nervous I guess" Grace blushed

"Don't be…we won't rush things. We'll have pizza and watch a movie and then see where it takes us, ok?"

Grace nodded

"Great! So I totally want to show you my favourite movie. It's pretty old but it bloody hilarious." Hannah smiled excitedly

Grace couldn't help but calm down at her girlfriend's giddiness and how sweet she was being about the whole thing.

"Let me guess it's an Aussie film?" Grace replied

"But of course!" Hannah grinned as she took Grace's hand and led them into the living room.

After watching the movie and finishing off the pizza Grace and Hannah began making out on the couch with the Aussie on her back and Grace on top as she trailed her hand up underneath Hannah's top she was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't wearing bra and then for a moment she wondered why she'd only just realised this. But in the end she didn't care because well…she was making out with her hot girlfriend and had her hand on her boob. That's all she cared about right now. As things between the two started to heat up Hannah broke from the kiss.

"Do you want to go up to my room?" She softly asked

Grace paused for a moment then nodded. So Hannah led Grace up to her room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Grace was nervous...like super, duper nervous. She had read the pamphlets, looked at a few websites and had watched that porno that Toby found in their mother's porn stash. No matter what Quinn said it was porn…nothing more and nothing less. It was porn.

But even though she was nervous she couldn't wait to finally take that final step in her relationship with Hannah.

"Just relax Gracie" Hannah smiled as she nervously began to undo Grace's top.

"Your one to talk" Grace giggled at her shaky hands

Hannah blushed and avoided eye contact

"Shut up" she mumbled

Grace just giggled. Hannah looked up and they were trapped in each other's eyes and the giggling faded away.

"I love you Grace" Hannah whispered

"I love you too" she replied.

They both leaned in and kissed Grace grazed her tongue against Hannah's bottom lip wanting to deepen the kiss, Hannah let her immediately. Hands began moving and clothes were removed and they ended up on the bed. Grace lay beneath Hannah.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was on her stomach on her bed flipping through a magazine when Brittany came into her room and laid down next to her daughter.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Ducky...you ready to talk yet?"

Sofia sighed but then reluctantly nodded. She closed the magazine and rested her head on her hand. She had moved to rest on her side. Brittany mirrored her. They used to do this all the time when Sofia was little and they had their little chats. Sofia had been avoiding this conversation since that day she ran out of the Fabray house in tears. Brittany didn't push her but every now and then she would ask if she was ready to talk.

"I think...I mean..."

"Just say it Ducky...like when you rip off a band aid. Just say it"

Sofia sighed and nodded

"I have all these really confusing feelings and i don't know what to do" she replied with a slight sob.

"Are these feelings towards Greg?" Brittany asked though she already knew the answer, she needed Sofia to admit it

She just shook her head

"No" she mumbled

"Then who?" Brittany asked

"You know who" Sofia sighed looking down at the bedspread

"No I don't" Brittany responded, she knew.

"Mom" Sofia whined

"You need to say it Ducky" Brittany softly told her.

She took a deep breath and sighed

"It's...it's Gracie...I have feelings for Gracie. More than friendly feelings." She finally admitted out loud as a few tears fell.

Brittany just gave her a small, yet proud smile as she gently wiped the tears away with her thumb.

"I don't understand mom...I'm not gay. I know I'm not...I don't even think I'm bisexual... like guys I always have. I like their bodies I don't like girls and I know I don't like boobs but Gracie…Gracie has nice boobs...I'm so confused. I don't know who I am anymore" Sofia rambled.

"I like boobs" Was all Brittany said

This made Sofia chuckle breaking some of the tension

"I know you do. You spend half the time staring at Mami's boobs, I've even seen you talking to them a few times...like whole conversations with them"

Brittany couldn't help but smile

"They really are great boobs" she sighed wistfully

"Mom please stop I don't need to know about my Ma's boobs"

"Do you want to be with Grace?" Brittany asked

Sofia just gave her a questioning look

"Do you want to hold her hand? Hug her? Kiss her? Do you want to be with her?" Brittany asked

Sofia laid there for a moment then nodded

"Then that's all that matters" Brittany simply said.

"But...what does that make me? Who am I?"

"Your Sofia Judy Lopez-Pierce my 16 year old daughter who just so happens to have feelings for a girl" Brittany simply told her

~~~ Hannah'sHouse ~~~

Hannah took her time exploring her girlfriend's body when Grace began to squirm she slowly ran her hand down between them and then between Grace's legs. Both gasped at the touch.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked

Grace nodded

"Just...go slow?" She asked anxiously

"I won't hurt you. You can trust me" Hannah replied

"I trust you"

Hannah smiled and kissed her again. She began to circle Grace's clit making Grace moan. Hannah then moved her fingers lower.

"H-How many?" Hannah asked

"I don't know...I've never...I mean..."

Hannah didn't respond she just slipped one finger inside Grace making them both groan. She began to move in and out of her girlfriend slowly building up a steady rhythm. Until Hannah felt that she was ready for more so she added a second.

"Oh God" Grace moaned

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked a little concerned

Grace nodded

"Y-yes...don't stop" she replied.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

"So what are you going to do?" Brittany asked

"What do you mean? I can't do anything. She's with...Hannah. And I'm still with Greg…I think"

"Well do you want to be with Greg?"

"I don't want to hurt him. He's been great to me." She replied sadly

"But do you want to be with him?" Brittany asked

Sofia just shook her head.

"Maybe you should just tell Grace how you feel" She suggested

"Yeah I don't think so mom"

"Why?"

"Because...I just can't"

"Ducky you don't want to miss your chance and regret it later. I mean you should tell her before she and Hannah get too involved and then there'll be no chance of you two ending up together." Her mother told her

Sofia sat there contemplating everything then gave Brittany a slight nod.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel and Quinn were cuddled up in bed reading. Rachel was re-reading the last autobiography of Barbra Streisand before her death a few years ago while Quinn was reading a very…entertaining book, colourfully called _'Jenny Goes Pearl Diving.' _Quinn was really into her book it was a real page turner.

"Honey" Rachel looked over at her wife who was biting her bottom lip between her teeth and looking rather flushed

"Quinn" She tried again

"Mmm?" Was all she could manage.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and placed her hand on top of Quinn's book

"Heyyy!" Quinn whined

"I'm trying to talk to you" Rachel told her

"Yeah but it was just at the good part. Jenny and Crystal were about to go pearl diving!"

"I don't understand your obsession with these books I mean why do you need to read about it when you can just do it yourself?" Rachel asked

"W-Well because you said you weren't in the mood…does that mean you're in the mood now?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"Honey do you think of anything other than sex?"

"Yes…I sometimes think about food" Quinn replied

Rachel just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I can't help it Rach, your gorgeous if you were married to yourself you would totally understand." Quinn said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's body and snuggled in close.

"You're just saying that so I'll have sex with you" Rachel smirked

"No I wasn't…well maybe a little but can you blame me? Rach read that last page I was on and then tell me you aren't turned on and want to get all up on this?" Quinn asked

Rachel couldn't help but just laugh at her wife.

"Fine" She conceded

The brunette picked up Quinn's book and started reading; Quinn just watched patiently and smiled when she saw the slight blush that appeared on her wife's cheeks.

"Wow" Rachel muttered

"I know right?" Quinn smirked

Rachel put the book down and looked at a hopeful blonde staring back at her. Rachel just sighed and nodded

"Fine you can tap this"

"Yes" Quinn smiled wickedly making Rachel laugh

Quinn didn't waste any time as she took her pants off and threw them somewhere in the room and straddled her wife's hips.

"Quinn did you call Gracie after dinner?" Rachel asked before she forgot

"No I thought you were going to." The blonde replied before she took her top off and flung that somewhere in their room.

"No I told you to do it."

"I'm sure she's fine with her friends" Quinn replied as she began to unbutton her wife's top

"Honey you do realise that she was lying through her teeth about that"

Quinn stopped and looked up at Rachel

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn…Hannah's parents are away, she's staying over because Hannah didn't want to be alone and they're 'watching movies' I think that was the exact line you gave your mother when we did it for the first time." Rachel informed her.

The colour drained from Quinn's face when she realised what Rachel was insinuating

"Oh my god my baby is getting deflowered Rach we gotta get over there!" Quinn rambled in a rush as she got up from bed and looked for her pants and top that she threw off seconds ago.

"Quinn…Quinn stop" Rachel just sat there in bed and watched her wife fluster around the room looking for her pants.

"Rach, get up we have to go over there and stop her" Quinn replied

"Honey I think it would be pretty pointless now."

"B-But Rach she's just a child…our child. She's my baby!"

"She's the same age as we were" Rachel reminded her

"That's not the point. It was you and me and we loved each other and…and we got married" Quinn tried to reason

"Quinn come on sweetie it was bound to happen at some point. Look we taught her about being safe and told her to trust her own body and heart about making the decision to do this. We just have to trust her. You didn't freak out this much when Toby had sex so why are you freaking out about Gracie?" Rachel asked

"It's different with boys"

"Oh my god Quinn that is so sexist. Look we just have to face the fact that two of our children are growing up and like it or not they will be having sex. Yes we should discourage them from doing it but in the end it's not going to stop them. Now get back into bed."

Quinn sighed and did as she was told.

"I can't believe you let her go when you knew what she was going to do" Quinn mumbled

"Well I can't believe you actually said deflowered…I mean who says that these days?" Rachel chuckled

"Shut up" Quinn mumbled with a pout

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

Grace and Hannah laid together in a tangled mess of limbs. Grace rested her head on Hannah's chest as she lazily drew on her girlfriend's stomach.

"How do you feel?" Hannah asked

"Awesome" Grace giggled

Hannah chuckled

"Me too" she replied.

"I am so totally loving your tongue piercing" Grace giggled

Hannah laughed

"Yeah I noticed…what with all the yelling"

Grace blushed and hid her head in Hannah's shoulder

"Oh god I wasn't that loud was I?" She mumbled

Hannah chuckled

"I'm not complaining…it's quite a complement actually. Though it was probably a good thing my parents weren't here" Hannah grinned

Grace groaned in embarrassment.

Their after-sex bliss was rudely interrupted when Grace's phone went off. She groaned in frustration. She reached over Hannah and picked up her phone from her bag.

"Crap it's my Ma" she said as she read the caller ID

"Hello Ma...y-yeah I'm with Hannah...no we're watching TV...yes I'm sure...do I have too?...Uggh fine I'll be home soon...ok bye" she hung up and sighed

"So rain cheek for round six?" Hannah giggled

Grace blushed

"I'm sorry...Ma wants me to come home my Grandma came over for a visit. We don't get to see her that often"

"It's ok...I'm glad she called then and not like 5 minutes ago"

Grace chuckled

"Yeah that could have been awkward"

"Come on you better get dressed and go otherwise I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions because you look really hot in my bed...totally naked" Hannah replied as she began to sit up and reached for her top.

Grace just blushed as she got up too. Once they were dressed Hannah walked Grace to her car and kissed her goodbye.

"Mmmmm stop or I won't be able to leave" Grace moaned into the kiss

Hannah just giggled

"Ok, ok...love you" she gave her one last kiss

"You too"

"Message me when you get home"

"Of course"

They kissed one last time before Grace got into her car and drove home with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Grace pulled her car up into the driveway. She got out and was startled to see Sofia outside.

"Hey" Grace gave her a small wave

"Hey" Sofia waved back and gave her a small smile.

"How come you're out here?"

"I was just on my way to yours...I wanted to see Judy" Sofia replied

"Oh...ok" Grace smiled

"Did you get a new hair cut?" Sofia asked

Grace looked confused

"Mm no...why?"

"I don't know...there's just something different i guess...like something's changed" Sofia shrugged

Grace suddenly felt a wave of unexpected guilt. And her memory flashed back to that night that she and Sofia got drunk when Sofia told her that she wanted to be her first. She hadn't really thought about that night and what those drunken words really meant but right now she knew that she felt guilty because of them. Grace couldn't look Sofia in the eye and the Latina noticed her sudden shift.

"W-We better go in" Grace mumbled before she turned towards the house.

"Wait Gracie…c-can we maybe talk? Alone, for a moment. Please?" Sofia hesitantly asked.

"Umm…can it wait? I mean we should go inside" Grace replied feeling horrible when she saw the disappointment on Sofia's face.

"Y-Yeah…o-ok" The Latina replied trying not to sound too sad

Grace gave her an apologetic smile and quickly headed inside. Sofia frowned then followed her into the Berry-Fabray house.

Everyone was sitting around in the living room Grace gave Judy a hug and Sofia soon followed.

"Hey girls, how are you?" She asked

"Good" Sofia replied

"Great" Grace replied with a big smile

"Of course she's great she spent the night with Hannah" Toby mocked

Grace blushed then hit him on the arm, everyone else just chuckled…well all except for some. Brittany noticed the way her daughter's face dropped and looked heartbroken.

"It's not like that" Grace replied still blushing

"Yeah sure…let me guess you were 'watching movies' or more like doing the nasty" Judy replied

"Grandma!" Grace looked mortified

"Mom!" Quinn also looked mortified…or was it horrified?

Everyone just laughed. Sofia sat next to her mother who took her hand in comfort.

"So Judy where's Marcus?" Brittany asked to change the subject.

"Oh he had to go to the airport to pick up Fiona and her husband. They're staying over for a few days with the kids so I thought I'd come and see you all before I spend my time with the better grandchildren" Judy replied dryly

"I bet they can't sing like me though" Charlie smiled proudly

"Well that's true" Judy conceded "But you're the only exception" Judy winked at her

"And Ben! He can sing too" Charlie told her

"Really? Well then how come I've never heard him?" Judy asked

"Come on Ben lets sing something for Grandma" Charlie got up and took Ben's hand and dragged him up.

"Mommy put some music on please" Charlie instructed

"What do you want baby?" Quinn asked

"Surprise us, Ben and I are very well prepared to sing just about anything so don't worry" Charlie smiled

"Alright" Quinn replied and pressed play on the CD player.

**(Charlie)  
I wonder if one day that, you'll say that, you care  
If you say you love me madly, I'll gladly, be there  
Like a puppet on a string**

**(Ben)**  
**Love is just like a merry-go-round**  
**With all the fun in the fare**  
**One day I'm feeling down on the ground**  
**Then I'm up in the air**  
**Are you leading me on?**  
**Tomorrow will you be gone?**

**(Charlie)**  
**I wonder if one day that, you'll say that, you care**  
**If you say you love me madly, I'll gladly, be there**  
**Like a puppet on a string**

**(Ben)**  
**I may win on the roundabout**  
**Then I'll lose on the swings**  
**In or out, there is never a doubt**  
**Just who's pulling the strings**  
**I'm all tied up to you**  
**But where's it leading me to?**

**(Charlie)**  
**I wonder if one day that, you'll say that, you care**  
**If you say you love me madly, I'll gladly, be there**  
**Like a puppet on a string**

**(Ben & Charlie)**  
**I wonder if one day that, you'll say that, you care**  
**If you say you love me madly, I'll gladly, be there**  
**Like a puppet on a string**

**Like a puppet on a... String!**

Everyone cheered for the two kids as they took their bow.

"Wow…that was fantastic! Benny you sound like a better version of a young Danny Osmond!" Judy cheered

"Who?" Toby asked

Grace and Sofia just shrugged

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up and having lunch with Judy.

As the day wore on Grace noticed that Sofia was missing so she went looking for her she ended finding her in the kitchen leaning against the counter holding her drink.

"Hey" Grace gave her a small smile

"Hey"

"You wanted to talk…I mean earlier you said you wanted to talk to me about something"

"Oh…um…no it's…it's not important." Sofia shrugged

"Ok." Grace nervously stood there

"Is…Is it true? I mean w-were you with Hannah last night?" Sofia hesitantly asked unable to fully look at her in the eye.

"I spent the night yeah" Grace answered

Sofia clenched her jaw tightly and tried not to let her emotions show in her voice when she asked the next question.

"Did…did you guys…I mean…what everyone was saying did…did you sleep with her?" She asked softly not really wanting to know the answer

Grace paused for a moment she didn't know why she answered the way she did but before she could think about it she blurted out.

"No…we didn't. I didn't sleep with her"

Sofia couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief and smile at that

"Ok…hey did you want to go out with me tomorrow…I mean like we could go shopping or…or we could go bowling, see a movie maybe or just hang out?" Sofia asked excitedly

"Oh…um…w-well-"

Sofia sighed

"Let me guess…you already have plans with Hannah"

Grace looked down feeling terrible.

"Why don't you come with us?" Grace suggested

"And be a third wheel? I don't think so" Sofia scoffed

"Well…invite Greg. We could double date or something" Grace replied with a hopeful smile

Sofia didn't really look all too pleased with that idea but agreed anyway.

"Yeah fine whatever. I'll call him and let him know" Sofia tried to smile…so wasn't working for her.

* * *

**AN: **Ok so I know a lot of you wanted it to be Sofia…BUT! Logistically and according to story logic it wouldn't have worked and would have been OOC for both characters. I mean Sofia only just realised she has strong feelings for Grace and is still in a bit of denial. Whereas Grace is at a place where she knows who she is and is in love with her girlfriend. SO I hope y'all aren't too upset with this chapter and that you still enjoyed it.

Also I know this was a very Hannah/Grace/Sofia centred chapter the next few will focus on the other characters as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone thanks so much for your reviews I'm glad you understood why I had Hannah be Grace's first.

I'm trying not to let the Hannah/Grace/Sofia turn into another Rachel/Finn/Santana thing about Grace lying to Sofia…it will come up again though so keep an eye out!

Also a little spoiler/warning alert! There will be some trouble in paradise for one of our favourite couples sometime in the near future. *Cue the dramatic music* Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn!

Hope you all enjoy this next update.

* * *

~~~ Sunday ~~~

Sofia had managed to get Greg to go on the stupid double date with Grace and Hannah. He isn't happy at first because of the other night. But Sofia promised him it wasn't what he thought and that she only wanted him.

While Grace and Hannah planned the double date Quinn was planning a date of her own. Quinn had decided that Rachel could do with a little more romance in her life. This wasn't a new thing. Over the years of being together Quinn would randomly take Rachel out all day for a romantic lunch or dinner just so they could spend some quality time together. So the blonde had arranged for their kids to spend the night over at the Lopez-Pierce house. She then made some arrangements for the date with her wife.

Like every other time Rachel was well aware of what Quinn was planning though she never let on. She liked letting Quinn think she could surprise her and honestly sometimes she did.

Grace and Hannah had been making their own plans by booking a table at Alfie's Restaurant. Grace messaged Sofia the details and then went back to making out with Hannah.

G: Hey, Alfie's at 7pm. Did u want 2 all drive 2gether?

Sofia sighed when she read the message. She was currently lying next to Greg in his room the two had just finished…doing stuff the whole time she had to focus on not calling out Grace's name again. She didn't know how tonight was going to pan out. She really didn't want to go.

S: yea, sure. Pick u up at 6:30pm.

~~~ That Evening ~~~

"Rach sweetie put your red dress on" Quinn yelled as she stood in the bathroom doing her hair

"Why?" Rachel yelled back

"Because I'm taking you out on the town tonight!" the blonde replied

Rachel just smiled to herself as she headed over to their closet and grabbed her dress.

~~~ Alfie's Restaurant ~~~

The four teens sat awkwardly together in the booth at Alfie's. Sofia was avoiding everyone by stuffing her face with Cheese Sticks.

"So Greg how's footy?" Hannah asked to break the silence

"Oh um yeah it's good. Glad to finally be back on the team. I still can't play yet but as soon as the doctor clears me I'll be star quarterback again in no time"

"Yeah I don't know what that means I only know about Aussie Rules Football. American footy confuses me. I mean isn't it just like rugby only with the wimpy padding and helmets?"

"It's nothing like rugby" Greg replied

Sofia just rolled her eyes she hated it when Greg started talking about football. She hated the game she preferred soccer...she now realizes why. What with Grace being Captain and all.

The Latina couldn't help but notice the closeness of Hannah and Grace, it was different than usual but couldn't place why but it was bugging the hell out of her.

~~~ Rachel and Quinn ~~~

Quinn lead Rachel to their car and opened the passenger door for her then quickly headed over to the driver's side and started the car.

"So where we going?" Rachel asked excitedly

"It's a surprise" Quinn replied with a small smile.

"Do I get a hint at least?"

"Nope"

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Charlie and Ben were practicing their ballet together in the living room while Brittany watched and helped them out on some tricky parts of the dance. Toby was bored out of his mind so he convinced Santana to teach him how to play Poker.

"Remember not a word to your mothers about this" Santana warned

"Yes Aunt San I won't say a word"

"Good...now pay attention because if Britt finds out she will be mad and then I won't get sex" Santana replied

"I don't need to know that" he scrunched up his nose

Santana just smirked

"So how are things with you and Olivia?" she asked

Toby looked up a little shocked but tried to hide it.

"Your moms like to talk" she replied to his reaction.

He just shrugged as he tried to shuffle the cards which was a little hard with a broken hand.

"So?"

"There's nothing to say" he just replied

"You know I won't tell them" Santana stated as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" he sighed

"Well you could be completely stupid and knock her up" Santana bluntly told him

"I'm not stupid. We're careful."

"So what, are you two dating again or not?" she asked a little confused

"Sex isn't dating" he simply replied nonchalantly as he dealt the cards

This struck a chord with Santana.

"You like her" she stated

"Well yeah otherwise I wouldn't have sex with her" he replied

"That's not what I mean. You 'like' her"

Toby avoided eye contact with his Aunt.

"Do you sleep with other people?" she asked

"No, I'm not a man-whore"

"Does she sleep with other people?"

He looks away

"I guess" he mumbled

"Look Toby telling yourself that sex isn't dating is not going to make things better. Trust me. I know you like to think of yourself as some stud or whatever but you and I both know that's not who you are. You're a good guy. Don't waste your time telling yourself that sex isn't dating to cover the fact that you want to be with her. Unless she is willing to change and want to only be with you then find somebody else."

~~~ Rachel & Quinn ~~~

Rachel was getting antsy. Quinn had been driving for over an hour now and she had no idea where her blonde wife was taking her.

"Are you driving out to a secluded area to kill me and bury my body or something?" Rachel asked

Quinn just chuckled

"No...honey if I wanted to kill you and hide the body I would take you out to sea." Quinn replied

"Because that's not creepy. Have you been plotting my death? Because my life insurance isn't that great you know"

Quinn just laughed

"This conversation is getting a little morbid. I don't want to think about you dying. It was bad enough when we went through that ten years ago" Quinn sighed

"Gosh has it been ten years already? Remind me to give Brittany a big hug and kiss when we get back home"

"Will do." Quinn replied

"So where are you taking me Quinn if it's not to kill me?"

"It's a surprise" Quinn just replied with a smile

Rachel just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

~~~ Alfie's Restaurant ~~~

After some mind numbing conversation, well according to Sofia, their meals finally arrived like always Sofia had tacos, Grace had the fish, Hannah had chicken and Greg had steak.

"Hey did you guys hear that Becky Marshall is pregnant?" Greg asked. He was a pretty big gossiper for a guy.

The three girls looked up from their food a little shocked.

"Isn't she like the president of the Virgins are Great Club?" Sofia asked

Greg nodded

"And isn't her father pretty much like a priest or something?" Hannah asked

Greg nodded again

"Wow…wait how do you know?" Sofia asked

"I'm kinda friends with her boyfriend Jake and I overheard him talking about it to Eddie but get this I also heard that Jake isn't even the father and Becky just told him he was because she doesn't want him to know that she cheated on him" Greg told the girls.

"That's horrible" Grace replied

"Well then who's the father?" Sofia asked

"Not sure but me and the guys are betting that it's Eddie"

"But their best friends" Grace stated

"I know! It's like a soap opera or something." Greg replied a little excitedly

"I can't even imagine what it would be like to be 16 and pregnant" Sofia replied

"Well that's what's so great about being gay…we never have to worry about that" Hannah smirked

Greg laughed and nodded

"I can't believe how stupid she is" Grace mumbled

"Huh?"

"Well she's completely ruined her life. I doubt she'd get an abortion and if she did how horrible would she feel? She'd ruin any chance at a normal life if she keeps the baby and I can't see why anyone would give up their own child. So whichever way you look at it her life is ruined. Then there's the fact that she's lying to her boyfriend and ruining his life. I mean what kind of person does that to someone?" Grace replied

"Well Becky is kind of a bitch like that. I mean she runs that school with an iron fist. She only gets away with shit because she's so damn sweet and innocent all the time" Greg added.

"Well not for long. Once word gets out that she's knocked up she'll fall faster than you can say Immaculate Conception" Sofia stated

~~~ Rachel & Quinn ~~~

After another 20 minutes Rachel had fallen asleep when Quinn pulled up to a small little cabin. It looked a bit run down but it was still pretty looking. Quinn gently nudged Rachel to wake her up.

"Hey...Rach...baby wake up were here"

"Mmm?" Rachel yawned and stretched her arms out

"Where are we?"

"I'm hurt. You don't remember this place?" Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel looked out the car window and saw the cabin. Not a second later a big grin formed on her face.

"It's our cabin!" Rachel squealed

"Yep."

"Aw Quinn" Rachel sighed as she leant over the car and kissed her wife.

"I know it wasn't a really exotic or romantic honeymoon because money was tight but we had a lot of good times in that cabin." she smiled

"It was the best honeymoon ever!"

"I could only arrange to get it for a few hours. And unfortunately we can't spend the night. But we've got till midnight to do whatever we want" Quinn explained.

The two women got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the cabin. But before they got inside Quinn stopped her wife.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

Quinn moved behind her wife and in a swift move she picked up Rachel, bridal style. Rachel yelped in surprise.

"Quinn!"

"What?"

"Put me down you'll hurt your back"

"Pfft...honey you barely weigh anything. I managed last time I can manage now. So stop squirming and open the door"

Rachel sighed and reached over to turn the door handle then wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. Quinn walked over the threshold and kicked the door closed with her foot.

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder then started to lightly kiss her neck making Quinn giggle. She trailed her kisses up Quinn's jawline and then quickly captured the blonde's lips.

"Mmm baby...do you want to do this or eat first?" Quinn asked

"Can't I do both?" Rachel asked in a husky voice that made Quinn turn into goo.

"I think there's whipped cream in the fridge...of the vegan variety" Quinn mused

"Just like last time" Rachel smirked

Quinn just nodded as her mind went back to that glorious day when she and Rachel decided to play with whipped cream and melted chocolate. The clean up afterwards was hell but god it was a fun night.

~~~ Alfie's Restaurant ~~~

The foursome had just finished their dessert and had decided to go for a walk before heading home. Grace took Hannah's hand as they walked slightly ahead of Sofia and Greg through the park. The two girls were chatting softly together and giggling every so often. Sofia tried not to glare at them and tried to focus on what Greg was talking about. The boy let go of his girlfriend's hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You ok?" He asked

"I'm fine" She softly replied

"Are you sure? You seem pretty quiet"

Sofia sighed, Greg didn't deserve this. She had made up her mind she wasn't going to do anything about her feelings for Grace even though her mother had told her she should and she was supposed to be making things better with Greg. But she wasn't really doing a good job of that lately even though they had sex earlier that day her mind was definitely elsewhere. So she pushed her feelings away and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I'm sure…I'm just tired" She replied

Greg nodded and accepted her reasoning. He leant down and gently kissed her on the lips and pulled her tighter into his side. Sofia wrapped her arm around his waist and welcomed the comfort.

~~~ Rachel and Quinn ~~~

Quinn was on her back completely naked with Rachel straddling her hips also naked holding the can of whipped cream in her hand while the other hand gently teased Quinn's clit in a slow and drawn out fashion.

Rachel shook the can and Quinn waited and watched as Rachel slowly brought the can to her chest and began to decorate Quinn's body with the cream. Quinn bit her bottom lip in anticipation. Rachel finished with the cream placed it on the side table and smirked at her wife as she looked like she was in pain as she was so incredibly turned on and also she couldn't move...oh did I not mention that Quinn was bound by handcuffs to the headboard of the bed?

Rachel slowly...like agonizingly slowly lent down to lightly kiss Quinn on the lips making her squirm and buck her hips in need of some relief because Rachel had moved her hand away.

"Uh Uh...you know the rules Quinn"

The blonde just groaned and nodded and stopped squirming.

"Good girl" The brunette smiled.

She kissed Quinn's lips once again then began to move down her neck making sure her own body doesn't come into contact with Quinn's

The brunette was dragging this out for all it's worth and Quinn was losing control.

"Rach...please" she whined

Rachel just giggled against her heated skin.

"This was supposed to be my treat to you. Why am I tied up?" the blonde asked

"Because...I love it when you are completely at my mercy...and you always let me have what I want" Rachel replied as she peppered kisses down to Quinn's collarbone and gently nipped at it.

"That's true" Quinn muttered

Rachel giggled and sat up a bit looking down at her wife.

"Your gorgeous Quinn. I love you so much"

Quinn smiled

"I love you too"

Rachel smiled then took Quinn by surprise when she latched her mouth around her hard whipped cream covered nipple making them both moan.

Several hours later the two women laid together in a tangled mess of limbs and there was whipped cream everywhere. They weren't sure how some got onto the ceiling though.

"Best date ever" Rachel sighed

"Baby I don't think I can drive back home" Quinn informed her

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I can't move my legs and I know I'm gonna be sore tomorrow"

Rachel chuckled.

~~~ Later that Night ~~~

Greg had driven all the girls home after their walk. Because Quinn and Rachel were on their date Grace, like her brother and sister was staying the night at the Lopez-Pierce house. They got home around 10:30pm so the kids were all in bed as they did have school the next day.

Ben offered Toby his bed while he would sleep on the floor. It was a nice gesture but Ben's bed was small and Toby's feet would hang off the end so the older boy took the floor instead. Toby turned the light off and laid down to get comfy.

"So Benny how's school?" he asked

They hadn't really talked much about what happened

"It's ok. I haven't been tossed in the dumpster in ages and they haven't pushed me into the girls locker room"

"Good"

"They still call me names though, but it's not as bad as before. Thanks to you"

"Nah don't mention it dude. Besides these battle wounds get me a lot of attention and sympathy from chicks so it's all good" Toby replied with a smirk. Though nobody could see it as it was pitch black in the room now the lights were off.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ben asked

Toby chuckled a little bit

"No, I don't do relationships" he replied though it wasn't as believable as he had hoped. In fact he sounded a little sad.

"Oh...why?"

"Because it's just better that way."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"H-How do you know when you like a girl?" Ben nervously asked

"Well...physically you would know" Toby chuckled

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing...um...I don't know, I guess you think she looks hot or has like nice eyes or something. You always want to be around her and stuff. Why do you like someone?"

"No...I was just wondering" Ben quickly replied.

Toby just smiled to himself. Yeah right Benny didn't like anyone.

Over in Sofia's room things weren't as cosy. The Latina was putting this off as much as possible. Charlie was determined to get the recommended 10 hours of sleep so she was already tucked up asleep on the pull-out mattress. She was also a heavy sleeper so there was no waking her.

Grace was already dressed for bed and doing her nightly rituals while she waited for Sofia to come back into her room.

Sofia was currently in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Brittany was there with her locking up.

"Ducky you've been staring at that glass of water for ages. Are you trying to turn into wine or something?" she asked

Sofia sighed

"No...but it would be nice if I could. Then I could drink it and just pass out"

Brittany frowned at that

"What's wrong?" she asked

"How am I supposed to sleep in the same bed as her?" Sofia asked quietly

"You've done it before...many times before"

"Yeah but that was when I didn't...have these feelings" Sofia huffed

Brittany came over to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"It'll be alright. Just...just don't lay too close to her" Brittany suggested

"Yeah cause that's not going to be hard at all" Sofia scoffed.

Brittany just smiled

"You know you two remind me of when me and your Mami were 'friends'" Brittany giggled using air quotes and all.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, your Mami was always too nervous to sleep in the same bed as me because every morning we would wake up tangled up together and usually I would have my hands on her boobs because she does have nice boobs but then she would always freak out" Brittany giggled

"Yeah but there's a difference between you and Mami and me and Gracie"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You two got together" Sofia sighed sadly

Brittany just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You never know sweetie"

Sofia finally dragged her feet up the stairs and to her bedroom. She quickly grabbed her PJs and went to the bathroom to change. When she came back into her room she tried her darnedest to not show any nerves or hesitations when getting into bed. She made sure there was as much space between the two of them as possible. She knew Grace was still awake and she knew that she would talk it's what they would always do.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Grace asked

"Yeah...it was alright" Sofia answered unenthusiastically.

"Really? Because you seemed...kinda out of it. You didn't say much"

"I was just...tired I guess"

"Oh, ok...well I'll let you get to sleep then. Night Sofia"

"Night"

Sofia sighed and rolled onto her side with her back facing Grace.

~~~ Morning ~~~

Morning came to find Charlie already up and downstairs in the kitchen with Brittany as they made breakfast together.

Sofia woke up before Grace and found that she had moved in the night and was now currently curled up tightly next to her best friend and hello hands in new places. Sofia blushed slightly at her wandering hands. She blamed her mother for putting ideas into her head before she went to bed. Apparently sometime that night she had effectively copped a feel and she should feel guilty for manhandling Grace without her knowing but really she just couldn't feel bad about it because she felt really good right now. Her right hand had made its way to Grace's chest under her top and Gracie was only wearing a T-shirt...meaning there was no bra just so we're all clear on that.

Sofia looked up to Grace's face making sure she was still asleep otherwise this would just be awkward. Thankfully the young Fabray was still dead to the world.

Sofia moved ever so slightly to rest on her arm as she watched her friend sleep. She used this time to study the girl's features. She really was beautiful. She had long brown hair that had a natural wave to it. She looked like her Aunty Rach but not how Charlie looked like her. The little girl was practically a clone of Rachel. None of them knew who their biological fathers were. They didn't really care that much about that. But Sofia thought that her Aunts must have picked someone who looked a lot like Aunty Q because for some strange or miraculous reason Grace had Quinn's eyes and high cheekbones.

As Sofia watched her friend her hand that was still placed on her chest was beginning to get fidgety. She really shouldn't it would be a complete invasion of privacy even more so then it already is. And it would totally come under the umbrella of taking advantage. But she just couldn't help herself.

Sofia figured if Grace woke up she could just blame it on having a vivid dream or something. The Latina made sure once again that Grace was still asleep. She was.

Sofia ever so gently grazed her thumb over Grace's nipple and gently squeezed her breast. Sofia had to use a whole lot of will power to stop from groaning. She had never felt another girl's boobs before but she was beginning to wonder why it had taken her this long to try.

Sofia was mesmerized as she continued to graze her thumb over her friend's nipple amazed at how Grace's body was beginning to react to her touch. Sofia began to squirm starting to feel an ache begin to stir in between her legs.

She was startled when she heard Grace softly moan and arch her back. Sofia couldn't help but feel the evidence of her arousal which was starting to get uncomfortable. The Latina nervously licked her lips as she began to move closer to Grace. She took a quick glance at her full rosy lips and just needed to feel them on her own just one more time.

She inched closer and...

"Girls are you up yet?" Santana barged through the bedroom door effectively waking Grace up and startling Sofia. The young Latina was so shocked she ripped her hand out from Grace's top and rolled as far away from her friend as possible but that just ended with her falling out of bed with a yelp and then a bang and then a loud

"Ow!"

Grace leaned over the side of the bed and Santana rushed over to her daughter who was holding her head.

"Oh my god Sofia are you ok?" Grace asked worriedly

The young girl groaned in pain.

"Ducky...sweetie let me see" Santana replied

Sofia pulled her hand away from her head and gasped when she saw blood. Grace's eyes went wide and Santana tried not to gag. She helped Sofia sit up and she gently had a look at the back of her daughters head.

"Grace go down stairs and get some ice and paper towels" Santana instructed

Grace nodded then quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"How you feeling Ducky? Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy?"

"No...it just stings" she grumbled then winced in pain.

"Well that'll teach you for fondling your friends in their sleep" Santana smirked

Sofia's eyes went wide and quickly looked down in embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled.

"Uh huh and I shit rainbows." Santana dryly replied.

"Please don't say anything to anyone about this" she begged.

Santana sighed

"I won't"

"Promise me Mami"

"I promise Ducky. But we will talk about this once they go home"

Sofia just nodded but then regretted it when she felt a stabbing pain in her head.

Grace and Brittany came rushing back into the bedroom with towels and ice.

"Oh my god my poor Ducky!" Brittany cried as she knelt down next to her daughter and took a look at her head.

"Here's the ice...and towels" Grace said as she handed them over to Santana

"Thanks"

The two women fussed over their daughter. The bleeding had stopped but there was a bit of a bump there now.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Brittany asked

"No, I'm fine mom. Really it doesn't even hurt any more...unless you touch it"

"That's what she said" Santana smirked

Grace and Brittany couldn't help but giggle but Sofia just glared at her Ma.

They all helped Sofia downstairs to the living room the young Latina didn't see why they all needed to help she could walk fine by herself. Though she wasn't going to say anything with the way Grace was holding her as they moved down the stairs.

Grace handed Sofia a glass of water and sat next to her on the couch.

"How's your head?"

"Better. Though it kinda feels like there's a hundred baby elephants trying to do the salsa in there"

Grace just giggled.

"The salsa?"

"Well yeah. They're Latina baby elephants and they're all wearing sombreros and eating tacos." She smiled playfully.

"Your such a goober" Grace smiled back and lightly slapped her on the arm

"Heyyy! No hitting the injured"

"I'm sorry...your right I shouldn't hit the lame" she smirked

"Oh ha ha"

"Do you want me to stay over. Be your nurse and wait on you hand and foot?" Grace joked

Oh god Grace in a naughty nurse uniform.

"Uh...um...I...n-no that's ok" she bashfully smiled.

"Ok...well I should go home and get ready for school. I'm already late anyway. Are you coming today or not?"

"Probably not. Mom insists that I stay in case I fall down and die from an aneurism"

"Don't joke...maybe you should go to the doctor" Grace replied with a hint of worry

"Gracie I'm fine" she smiled at her friend.

Grace reached out and gently brushed a stand of hair out of Sofia's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm glad we made up. I missed this" Grace softly spoke

"Me too"

"I'm glad dinner worked out well too. The four of us should do it more often" Grace smiled

Sofia's smile faded just a tad

"Yeah...maybe" she replied.

Grace smiled and stood up.

"Feel better soon. I'll come over after school. Ok?"

Sofia nodded slightly. Grace smiled then lent down and kissed Sofia on the head before she grabbed her bag. She gave her friend one last smile before she left. Sofia could have just melted into a puddle on the floor.

Not long after Grace left Santana came into the living room and sat down next to her daughter.

"So...you want under Gracie's skirt?" Santana asked

"Ma!" Sofia yelled mortified

Santana just chuckled

"Gracie doesn't wear skirts" Sofia mumbled

"But you want in her pants though"

Sofia looked away as the deep blush on her cheeks began to spread.

"Since when have you been a rug muncher?"

"Ma you're a terrible person" Sofia replied

"Well I was going to say the D word but your mom is in the kitchen and last time I said it in the same room as her I didn't get sex for like a week"

Sofia just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gay" she whispered

"Bi?" Santana asked

"I don't think so I don't know...maybe I'm pansexual?" she thought out loud.

"Sofia I wouldn't worry too much about labels. In the end it doesn't really matter. All that matters is who you fall in love with"

"You're not disappointed?" she asked

Santana looked shocked

"What? Why on earth would I be disappointed?"

"Well it's so... Clichéd and stereotypical, a child of gay parents being gay...or at least having gay feelings"

"Ducky you know I don't give a shit about all that"

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter anyways. Grace has Hannah...and I'm just her best friend"

~~~ School ~~~

"And then she like fell out of bed and hit her head on the side table. There was blood everywhere" Grace finished telling her story

"Is she ok?" Greg asked a little worried

"Yeah she's fine. There's a nasty bump but she'll be fine"

"I should probably go see her after school. With chocolates" Greg mused

"So you two slept together?" Hannah asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, we do it all the time" Grace shrugged.

"Huh"

"What?" Grace asked a little confused

"Nothing"

Grace frowned

"Are you mad at me?" she asked

"No"

"Yeah you are. Why are you mad?"

"I don't know Gracie it just seems weird to sleep with another girl"

"Wha...oh my god are you jealous? Hannah come on Sofia is straight, she has Greg! Nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened" Grace ranted.

Hannah didn't reply

"Do you not trust me?" Grace asked sounding a little hurt

Hannah sighed

"Yes...of course I trust you. It just threw me for a minute ok. I'm sorry. I just...don't like the thought of you in someone else's bed." she mumbled

"It's just a thing that we've done since like forever. I don't sleep with all of my friends" Grace assured her.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait but my mum came over for Easter and I had no time to write.

Anywho…I'm pretty sure you will all love and hate this chapter. There will be angst, let me just put that out there to warn you all. But it's necessary and will lead to bigger and better days! lol

I was tempted to split this chapter in two because it is a long chapter…but I thought that would be mean so I didn't.

Thank you to all who have reviewed and read my little story.

* * *

~~~ A Sunny Saturday Afternoon ~~~

Quinn was home alone and bored out of her mind. Rachel was out food shopping with Charlie, Grace was surprise, surprise with Hannah and Toby was hanging out with friends.

Quinn tried to busy herself by cleaning but that got tiresome fast. She checked her e-mails, flipped through the TV stations and found herself crying while she watched an episode of Oprah (yes Oprah was still alive!) so she had to turn the TV off.

Just then the doorbell rang and Quinn was overjoyed she didn't care if it were Jahveh's Witnesses or people trying to sell her anti-aging cream. When she opened the door she was a little surprised to find a young woman standing at her door step.

"Hi" Quinn greeted the young woman

"Um...hi...I um...does Quinn Fabray live here?" The young woman asked

"Yeah, you're looking at her" she replied with a smile.

"Wow" the woman whispered

Quinn noticed the girl was becoming quite nervous.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Quinn asked

"Y-Yeah...I mean I...I'm sorry...I'm...my name is Beth Harper...I'm your daughter"

The colour drained from Quinn's face and she had to hold onto the door in case she fell.

"I'm sorry for just showing up...I probably should have called first but I wanted to do this in person and…and are you ok?"

Quinn just nodded she couldn't do much else at that point.

"If this is too weird I can go if you want"

"No!" Quinn yelped

"I'm sorry...it's just..."

"A bit of a shock?" Beth asked

"You could say that" Quinn smiled a little.

"D-do you want to come in?" Quinn asked

Beth nodded so Quinn moved out of the way and lead her into the living room.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea, coffee, water, something stronger?" Quinn nervously asked

"No I'm fine thanks" Beth smiled back

Quinn sat down in the chair opposite her daughter. It was a very surreal moment for Quinn. Beth looked so much like her it was a little scary she had long blonde hair, but she had Puck's eyes and was slightly taller than Quinn.

"So I guess I should explain huh?" Beth spoke

Quinn nodded…for the first time in a long time she couldn't form any words at this moment.

"Ok well um... I guess I'll start from the beginning. I've always known that I was adopted my parents wanted me to know and I'm totally fine with it. I love my parents so it didn't really matter to me. Anyway I guess I just felt the need to find out who my biological parents are. So when I turned 21 I started looking for you."

"Beth...about me giving you up-" Quinn sighed

"It's ok, I know...I know you were young and that it wasn't possible for you to take care of me"

"It's not that I didn't want to. If I could have I would never have...I was too young and I could barely support myself and I just wanted you to have a chance at a good life" Quinn spoke with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I get it...I'm not mad at you...I have had a good life, my parents are awesome" She reassured her

"I'm glad" Quinn smiled sadly

"Really the only reason I came looking for you is because I just wanted to know who you are. I'm not expecting us to form a relationship if you don't want to and we don't even have to see each other again…I just needed to know" She explained

Quinn nodded

"What do you want to know?" She asked

"Just...well what do you do for a living?"

"I'm part owner of an interior design company that I started with my best friend." She replied

"Cool"

"Well she's the interior designer I just manage the place" Quinn added

"Well obviously you're married" Beth pointed to Quinn's wedding ring

"What does your husband do?"

Quinn looked a little panicked; she's never had to come out to her child before. It was pretty much a given with the rest of her kids.

"Umm...well sh...My wife is a music teacher at the local high school" Quinn eventually answered

Beth's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up to her hair line

"Wife?"

"Yes"

"Huh...ok well I didn't see that coming" Beth chuckled.

"Can I just ask how did you get pregnant with me if you're a lesbian?"

Quinn chuckled

"Um well that was during a time when I was still a little confused and in denial about my sexuality." Quinn laughed

"Ah...ok, what's her name, your wife?"

"Rachel...she used to be on Broadway but when we decided to have kids she stopped" Quinn looked a bit panicked when she mentioned her children. She didn't want to upset Beth, but the girl didn't seem fazed by it.

"How many kids do you have?" She asked

"Three...two girls and a boy"

Beth smiled.

"So I have younger half siblings. I've always wanted to be the oldest"

"You're the baby?"

"Yep, I have two older brothers, Dave and Hank"

"Oh god" Quinn laughed

"Nah they're not so bad...a little over protective but I love them, what are their names?"

"Grace is the oldest she 16, Toby's 15 and Charlie...Charlotte is 9"

"Cool" Beth smiled

"So what else did you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me about my father, all I've got is his name. He was a lot harder to get information about"

"That's probably because he's in the army" Quinn replied

"He's a solider?"

Quinn nodded

"Wow, so what was he like?"

Quinn laughed

"Ah well Puck he...he was something else"

"Puck?"

"It's what he liked to be called it's short for Puckerman."

"Oh"

"Wait I can show you a few photos if you like?"

"Sure" Beth smiled

Quinn got up and headed over to the book case and grabbed a few photo albums and brought them over to Beth and took a seat next to the girl.

She opened up an old looking photo album and flipped through till she found what she was looking for. It was the old yearbook photo of the Glee club 2010.

"There...this is Puck" Quinn pointed

"A mow hawk really?" Beth giggled

"Don't laugh that was his pride and joy" Quinn smirked making Beth laugh.

"Obviously that's me...and you I guess" Quinn pointed to herself.

Beth smiled

"Oh and um that's my wife" Quinn pointed to Rachel

Beth looked up and smiled sweetly

"Your high school sweethearts?"

Quinn blushed a little

"Yeah...though we weren't together when I was pregnant with you...that happened after."

Suddenly the front door flung open and a very stressed out Latina came barging into the living room startling both women

"Q I need your help this is not good!" Santana yelled not even caring that there was someone else in the room.

Beth looked a little perplexed she looked at Santana then at the photo realizing that this woman was part of the Glee club too.

"San can this wait?" Quinn asked while nodding towards Beth

"No it really can't. I don't care who she is I need your help"

Quinn just rolled her eyes

"I'm sorry about her she can be a little-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll kick your ass puta" Santana flopped down into the chair.

"San really this is not a good time"

Santana made no sign that she was going to budge. Quinn sighed

"You can be a real pain in the ass Santana"

"That's why you love me" she smirked

"Fine, let me introduce you to someone one. Beth this is Santana, Santana this is Beth"

"Hi" Beth smiled

"Hey" She replied unenthusiastically

"San! This is Beth" Quinn gave her a pointed look

"Yeah I heard you the first time" Santana replies obviously it hasn't clicked yet

Quinn just gave her a look, Santana looked confused then she saw the open photo albums and now realizing how much the two blondes looked alike. Then it clicked

"Fuck me gently. Beth? As in?"

Quinn nodded.

"Wow...ok so back to my problem"

Quinn rolled her eyes and Beth couldn't help but find it all a little amusing

"Ok what is so important?" Quinn asked a little annoyed

"I think Britt's made at me" Santana sighed and chewed on her thumb nail

"That's it?"

"What?"

"What did you do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Santana yelled.

"Well obviously you did if your wife is mad at you! Look just buy her some flowers and whisper some sweet nothings into her ear and she'll forget she was mad at you"

"Is that what you do with Rachel? Coz that's lame"

"Well then I don't know!"

"You were a cheerleader" Beth mumbled to herself not knowing that she said it out loud until the two women stopped talking and looked at her.

A little embarrassed Beth looked at them

"Sorry... Please continue"

"No...I'm sorry I'm sure you didn't come all this way to witness Santana's dyke drama"

"Hey I've had to put up with all of your dyke drama over the years"

"I'm sorry Beth...to answer your question yes I was a cheerleader. Head cheerleader in fact" Quinn smiled proudly

Santana scoffed, Quinn glared

"And so were you?" Beth asked Santana.

"Yep. And I was a better head cheerleader than her"

"Oh whatever, don't listen to her"

Just then a tall blonde woman came barging into the house yelling

"Santana Maria Lopez-Pierce! You did not just run away from me!"

Santana looked scared she quickly got up and hid behind the couch. Quinn and Beth laughed

"Quinn, Beth cover for me" the brunette hissed.

Brittany came into the living room

"Hi Britt"

"Hi Quinn" Brittany gave her a big smile

"Have you seen my wife?"

"Umm...n-no"

"Quinnie you do know that Rachel is like my best friend and if she hears that you lied to her best friend I'm sure she will be very upset with you" Brittany informed her friend in a sweet voice.

Quinn was now scared

"She's behind the couch" She quickly replied.

"Thanks Quinn" Brittany smiled sweetly at her

Santana got up and glared at her friend

"Way just throw me to the sharks Q!" Santana hissed but then regretted it when she saw the look on Brittany's face

"I...I mean...hey baby" Santana gave her wife a sweet smile. Brittany was not impressed

Panicking a little Santana really didn't want to have to face a mad Brittany so she needed a distraction

"Hey Brittany look it's Beth! Quinn's daughter" Santana pointed to the girl sitting next to Quinn.

Brittany looked over at her in shock.

"Oh my god."

"Hi" Beth got up and extended her hand

Brittany shook the girl's hand

"Hi...wow"

"That seems to be the preferred word of today" Beth laughed.

Brittany smiled. She then turned to face her wife

"Don't think this has distracted me from before Sanny...let's go and let these two talk...it was really nice meeting you...again." Brittany smiled.

Brittany then grabbed Santana by her shirt and dragged her out of the house.

"Wow...those two are...interesting" Beth chuckled

"Ha! I can come up with a lot more words to describe those two! I'm sorry about them" Quinn laughed

"No...no it's ok...Brittany, she was in the glee club too I recognized her in the photo"

"Yep...can you believe those two have been together since they were 13?"

"You know after what just happened...I can totally believe that"

Quinn just laughed.

"So tell me about yourself...do you go to school? Do you have a boyfriend...or girlfriend? What's your favourite colour?" Quinn asked enthusiastically

Beth gave her a small smile

"I'm at school I'm doing a degree in nursing, I have a boyfriend his name is Tony and my favourite colour is purple" Beth replied.

Quinn couldn't help but feel a little proud.

Just then they heard the front door open and two people singing as they walked through the house.

Quinn just rolled her eyes at her wife and youngest daughter. They had a habit of entering the house through song.

"For some reason I've always loved that song" Beth informed Quinn.

Quinn smiled

"Me too"

"Nothing you can say" Rachel sang

"Nothing you can say" Charlie echoed

"Nothing you can do" Rachel sang afterwards

"Nothing you can do" Charlie echoed the phrase

"There's no other way when it comes to the truth" Rachel continued

"So keep holding on" the two sang together

They abruptly stopped when they entered the living room when they noticed that Quinn wasn't alone.

"Oh...um...hi" Rachel smiled feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Hi...you both sounded really good" Beth replied

"Thanks" Rachel replied with a slight chuckle

"You were a bit flat Mama" Charlie sadly informed her

Rachel looked horrified

"I was not!"

Charlie just giggled at her mother's reaction.

"I'll have you know young lady that I played Leisl in The Sound of Music for three years on Broadway. They wouldn't have hired me if I was flat!" Rachel argued

"Wait your Rachel Berry?" Beth asked

"You married Rachel Berry?" she turned to face Quinn

"Umm...yeah"

"Oh my god I loved you in that show I saw it like four times. You should have been Maria" Beth gushed

Rachel blushed but was secretly thrilled that someone still recognized her talent after so many years off the stage.

"Thank you, you're so sweet and I totally agree"

"Um...Charlie baby why don't you go upstairs and get changed and get started on your homework ok?" Quinn asked

"Ok mommy but Ma promised we could go to the movies tonight" Charlie informed her

"Ok but you need to finish your homework before we go"

Charlie just nodded then said a quick goodbye to the blonde stranger and headed up stairs. Once Charlie was out of earshot Quinn took a deep breath

"Ok well I guess I should introduce you" she mumbled to herself

"Rach...this is Beth, Beth this is my wife"

Beth stood up and offered her hand to the shorter woman

"Hey"

Rachel shook her hand and smiled

"My daughter Beth" Quinn quickly added

Rachel froze as her eyes went wide in shock.

After the shock wore off the three women went into the kitchen and Quinn made some coffee, Rachel couldn't stop looking at Beth. The young girl raised her eyebrow very much in the same vain as Quinn would when she caught Rachel looking. The brunette blushed when she was caught.

"Sorry…It's just…you look so much like Quinn"

Beth just smiled

"Beth do you have sugar?" Quinn asked

"No thanks" She replied.

"So did you grow up here in New York?" Rachel asked

"No, like you guys I grew up in Lima but moved here for college."

"You were in Lima?" Quinn asked a little sadly.

Beth nodded.

"Yep…and judging by your yearbook photo it seems we went to the same High school as well." Beth informed them

Quinn and Rachel's jaws dropped

"You went to McKinley?" Rachel asked

Beth nodded

"I was even Head Cheerio too" She softly replied

"Oh my god" Quinn whispered

"You didn't get pregnant at 16 and turn out gay too did you?" Rachel asked

Beth just laughed

"Rachel!" Quinn hissed

"Ah no…no pregnancies and I'm straight" Beth informed her

"Oh…good…otherwise that would have just been a little too weird for me" Rachel sighed

Quinn just rolled her eyes and placed the mugs of coffee in front of her wife and Beth.

"Although my best friend's name is Rachel" Beth told them

"Ok that's just creepy!" Quinn replied

The three of them just laughed.

"So does that mean you had to deal with Coach Sylvester?" Quinn smirked

Beth sighed heavily and nodded Quinn just chuckled

"God that woman was insane" Beth replied

Rachel and Quinn just nodded and laughed

"She kept calling me Mini Q the whole time…I don't think she even knew my name the entire time I was there and she kept warning me to stay away from annoying brunette chia pets who sing." She told them still a little confused about that.

Quinn just laughed, Rachel did not look impressed

"Aww Rach you know I love you my little chia pet" Quinn giggled

Rachel was not amused, Beth looked confused

"I think for some unknown reason though it really doesn't surprise me. But I think Coach knew who you were. She would always call me Q…or Ellen and she would always refer to Rachel as an annoying chia pet who sang show tunes." Quinn explained

"Oh" Beth replied then laughed along with Quinn.

"That explains so much" She added

"That woman needs to be committed" Rachel grumbled

Just then Charlie came bounding into the kitchen and headed over to Rachel and leaned up against her.

"Yes sweetie?" Rachel asked

"Ma I've finished my homework" She informed her

"Well that was quick"

"Of course Mama I am at the top of the class so naturally I find the set homework to be easy and I don't let myself get distracted so I can finish it quickly so I can focus on more important things such as perfecting my dancing and maintaining my vocal chords." Charlie explained

Beth and Quinn just smiled at the little girl. Charlie noticed

"You look like my mommy, are you sisters? I know mommy has a sister but she doesn't talk to her anymore." She asked

Quinn looked panicked as Beth turned to look at her not knowing what she should say.

"Um…no sweetie Beth isn't my sister." Quinn told her

"Oh…well you look so alike…it's a little weird" Charlie replied

"Charlie why don't we get started on your vocal training ok?" Rachel asked trying to get Charlie to stop asking questions.

"Ok…you'll have to excuse me Beth but I need to practice I know it seems like I don't need to but I can't let my voice get lazy." Charlie smiled

"Ok, baby lets go" Rachel chuckled as she led the little girl out of the kitchen

Quinn sighed and looked down; there was now an awkward tension between the two.

"You haven't told your kids about me have you?" Beth finally asked

Quinn couldn't look her in the eye when she slightly shook her head.

"It's not that I'm ashamed or wanted to block you out of my life…it's just…I didn't know how to tell them." Quinn softly explained.

Beth nodded but didn't say anything

"I kept putting it off and…I want to tell them I just don't know how they will react." She added.

"You don't have to tell them…like I said before I'm not asking for a relationship if you don't want it. I just wanted to know who you were" Beth told her

"No…I…I want…its strange and I don't know if you will understand but…giving you up was one of the biggest regrets I've ever had but on the other hand it was the best thing I ever did. For you and for myself. If you want I would love to get to know you more…I don't expect you to see me as your mother because you already have one of those…but maybe we could…I don't know…be friends?"

"What about your kids?" Beth asked

"I'll tell them…it'll be hard but I will tell them." Quinn replied

"And you're sure you want us to stay in contact?"

"I do…you know there hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you. I still carry around the only picture I have of you." Quinn replied sadly as a few tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I would like us to be friends" Beth whispered and smiled gently at Quinn

"That would be nice" Quinn smiled

~~~ Later that Evening ~~~

After Beth had gone Quinn and Rachel talked about what was going to happen. They decided that they needed to tell their children and that they were going to do it that night. They weren't going to go into much detail about Quinn being kicked out of home but they were going to tell them about how Quinn was too young to take care of a child and that she did the only thing she could to make sure Beth had a good life.

Quinn and Rachel had informed their three children that they were having a family meeting in the living room that night. Even though the two women had gone over what they were going to say several times Quinn was still a bag of nerves. Rachel did her best to try and comfort her wife.

The three Berry-Fabray children all sat in a row on the couch while Quinn and Rachel sat opposite them.

"Ok so what's going on? We haven't had a family meeting since you told us that Aunty B was going to be ok." Grace asked.

"Yeah and that was like ten years ago or something. Charlie wasn't even born then" Toby added

"Oh my god is Aunty B ok? Has it come back?" Grace asked looking scared and making Toby and Charlie worry

"No! Gracie Aunty B is fine. She's a picture of health. This isn't about that." Rachel assured her

Grace and her brother and sister all sighed in relief.

"Then what is it?" Charlie asked

Quinn took a deep breath and just went for it.

"It's about me...I...I need to tell you guys something"

"Oh my gosh are you and Mama getting a divorce?" Charlie asked as her eyes looked like they were going to flood with tears

"No! Sweetie we've talked about this. Your mommy and I will never get a divorce" Rachel replied

"Then what is it?" Toby asked

"Well if you'd all stop interrupting we could tell you" Rachel replied.

They all shut their traps and looked at their mother waiting for her to continue. Quinn swallowed hard.

"I...I...There's no real easy way of saying this but….when I was 16 I had a baby and I gave her up for adoption"

Shock, confusion, disbelief and anger could be seen in the faces of their children.

"I'm sorry what?" Toby asked after several minutes of silence

"I made a mistake and got pregnant. I couldn't take care of a baby at 16 so I gave her to a family who could." Quinn explained.

"Wow" Toby said still a little shocked

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Charlie asked

Quinn smiled softly at her little girl.

"A girl...her name is Beth" Quinn replied

Charlie's eyes went wide with realization

"You mean that girl who looked like you was your baby?" she asked

Quinn nodded

"Wait so you've seen her?" Toby asked

"Yes...she went looking for me. That was the first time I'd seen or heard from her" Quinn explained

"Who is the father?" Toby asked curiously

"Um..." Quinn looked over at Rachel who just nodded

"You remember a guy named Puck?" Quinn asked

"Vaguely" he replied

"Well it was him"

"So is she going to be our big sister now?" Charlie asked

"Um...I don't know sweetie. I'm going to meet up with her tomorrow and talk...see what happens. It's all very complicated right now" Quinn replied

"Ok. But I think she should. I will always need more people to showcase my talents to. Does she sing?" Charlie asked

"I'm not sure...but I will ask. So how are you all feeling? I know this must be a complete shock to you all" Quinn asked hesitantly

"I think it's great! I get another sister" Charlie smiled

Rachel and Quinn smiled at her innocence and the way she could just accept anything.

"It's a little strange...considering that you slept with a dude when you're like...the biggest lesbian this side of New York" Toby smirked

Quinn rolled her eyes

"But I guess I'm ok with it...it'll take some getting used too though" he added

Quinn nodded in understanding. She then looked over to Grace. Who hadn't said a word, which concerned both women.

"How about you Gracie?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Grace looked up at her mother Quinn found it hard to read her expression.

"I'm going to my room" she mumbled before she quickly got up and headed upstairs.

Quinn looked over at her wife both were wearing worried looks on their faces.

"I'll go talk to her" Quinn announced

Grace sat on her bed. She was in shock. She didn't know what to feel. Soon after sitting down Quinn entered her room looking concerned.

"Gracie?"

The girl just looked at her mom. Her heart broke when a part of her didn't recognize her own mother.

"Look I know this is a shock...and it might be a little hard to accept at first bu-"

"You lied to me...my whole life you and Ma have been lying to me...I mean what else haven't you told us?" Grace asked

"Nothing! Baby I'm sorry for not telling you about this before...it's...it has never been easy for me to talk about." Quinn explained

"But I'm your daughter! Not some stranger!" Grace yelled

Normally when their children raised their voices to their mothers they would get reprimanded but Quinn didn't bother this time. Grace had a right to be mad.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore. You were my hero mom. I felt like you and me were the same that we've been through similar things and that we were really close. But now? Now there's this whole other person I know nothing about! A person who could and would just give up their own child. I mean how could you do that? Would you do that to us?" Grace asked

"Of course I wouldn't! Gracie you have to understand I was young! I was a child. I couldn't raise a baby and give her a life that she deserved. It was one of the most difficult and heart breaking things I have ever had to do" Quinn replied tearing up.

Grace just shook her head and looked away.

"Grace..."

"Can you just leave me alone please?"

Quinn sighed but nodded.

"We can talk more about this when you're ready" she replied softly before leaving her daughter's bedroom.

Quinn closed her daughter's door and leaned heavily against it as she wiped away a few tears. She knew that her kids might be a little upset about this but honestly she thought Toby would be the one who would be more angry about it, not Grace. Like she had said Quinn had always seen herself in Grace, in many ways there were very similar. It broke her heart to see her so angry with her.

"Hey…how did it go?" Rachel asked softly as she approached her wife

Quinn sighed and just shook her head. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and held her tightly as she cried softly.

"She'll be all right, just give her some time to adjust." Rachel whispered

Grace spent the rest of the night in her room while Charlie and Toby spent their time asking many questions about Beth. Like they had discussed they didn't tell them about what Russell had done.

~~~ Sunday ~~~

Grace tried to avoid her mothers that morning. She was just in no mood to talk to either of them. They had both kept this huge secret from her and she was just having trouble accepting it. Rachel had offered to take Grace out for the day with Charlie and Toby while Quinn met up with Beth but she declined and then walked out of the house.

Grace sat on Sofia's bed she didn't know what to feel at the moment. The woman she thought was her mother turned out to be someone completely different. Someone she didn't recognize. Grace idolized Quinn. Sure she could be totally embarrassing in the most inappropriate times and could be a little silly sometimes but she adored Quinn. Charlie was practically Rachel's mini-me, Toby was a mixture of both but Grace had always seen herself more like Quinn. They were and had always been really close. But now...that was not the case. Finding out about Quinn's past totally rocked Grace's perception of her mother, she had lost a little bit of respect for her and that didn't sit well with Grace.

Sofia sat next to Grace on her bed. She didn't know what to do or say so she just put her arm around her and listened to what she had to say.

"I just...I don't understand. How could she just...give her own child away? And how could she just lie to us our whole lives? It's like I don't even know who she is anymore." Grace spoke sadly.

"Maybe it was just hard for her to talk about. I mean it couldn't have been easy to give up her kid" Sofia offered.

"But she didn't tell us! The only reason she did was because she came looking for her." Grace replied angrily

"You don't know that. She might have been waiting for the right moment"

"No. And it's not just mom but Ma knew too. She lied to me too! And your moms they all knew! It's like everyone knew except us!" Grace added

Sofia looked away feeling incredibly guilty

"I mean what does that make her? My older sister? Technically we're not blood related so what is she? Why did she have to come and ruin everything?"

"Gracie...she's just a girl who found her birth mother. You can't get mad at her for that"

Grace sighed and rested her head on Sofia's shoulder

"I know...but this is just all so...messed up I don't know how to feel" She replied as a few tears fell.

Sofia lifted Grace's chin up so they were both eye level. She tried to stay focused and not do something stupid.

Sofia gently used her thumb to wipe away the few tears that had fallen she tried not to look at her lips, she tried not to get lost in her eyes and she tried, oh Lordy did she try not to move closer...she failed...epically.

In one swift moment Sofia leaned in and pressed her lips upon her best friend's. For the Latina it was like the world fell away. It was everything she thought it would be. For Grace it was a total surprise. She sat there eyes wide in shock as her best friend...her straight best friend was kissing her. Sofia didn't want it to end she loved the feeling of being this close to her best friend. To the girl she loved. Sofia wanted to deepen the kiss and when she did Grace gave in and let her. Sofia gently weaved her fingers through Grace's soft brown hair and pulled her in closer.

Grace moved her hand to rest on Sofia's thigh just above her knee as she let herself go. She felt so many emotions as they kissed her head was full, her ears were buzzing and her heart was racing. But then she heard Sofia moan and that was all it took for Grace to realize what was happening. She was kissing her best friend...not her girlfriend but her best friend.

"No" Grace whimpered

Sofia just continued to kiss her never wanting to let her go.

"No...stop...Sofia stop" Grace murmured as she used her hand to push the girl away from her.

As soon as their lips parted Grace jumped up from the bed and was a hot mess of confusion. Sofia sat there oddly feeling lighter but now a little scared about what was to come.

A little out of breath Grace finally spoke

"What was that? W-Was that...was that just...like a comfort thing? Sofia what the hell was that?" she demanded

Sofia hesitantly looked up at the girl. It was now or never

"Gracie...I...I'm in lov-"

"NO! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Grace yelled

"Gracie-"

"No! You flirted with me for years! Y-you lead me on toying with my emotions when you knew how I felt about you. Then you get all jealous when I find someone else. Then...then you do this to me! You pushed me away so many times! So don't. Don't tell me that you love me because it's cruel and it's not fair!" Grace ranted as tears fell down her cheeks.

Sofia couldn't help but let her own tears fall. Ignoring her plea, she had to say it.

"I love you...I am in love with you Gracie." she replied with conviction.

"Stop! Just stop! Why are you doing this to me?"

"I thought this is what you wanted...Gracie I love you, I know I told you that I didn't but I was just scared. I've never felt like this about a girl before and it just threw me...but I know now. I want to be with you. I don't want to be with Greg or anyone else I just want you" Sofia replied. She was now standing and moving towards her friend.

"Why now? Why did you have to do this to me now?" Grace asked as she took a small step away from Sofia.

"What do you mean? D-Do you not love me anymore? Because that kiss-" she hesitantly asked looking terrified

"That kiss was a mistake and should never have happened." Grace cut her off.

Sofia looked like a wounded puppy…she got that look from Brittany.

Grace sighed she hated hurting her friend.

"Sofia...I've never stopped loving you that's not the problem" She admitted though she really didn't want to.

"Then what is?"

"I'm with Hannah, I love Hannah" She explained

"Hannah? B-But she's...she's just some stupid Aussie! She doesn't know you like I do. She doesn't love you like I do" she replied angrily.

"She does know me...she knows me more than you do" Grace whispered.

Sofia gave her a weird look at that admission then realization hit her when Grace couldn't look her in the eye.

"You slept with her...you lied to me" she whispered and it wasn't a question.

Grace just looked away, Sofia felt her chest constrict and found it hard to breath.

She just shook her head as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why did you lie to me?" She finally asked

Grace stayed quiet

"Grace! Why did you lie?" she asked again

"Why should it matter? I don't owe you anything" Grace replied

"Then why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Sofia demanded

"Like you did?" Grace countered

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning, how long have you known? How long have you had feelings for me and not tell me?" Grace asked

Sofia couldn't answer that.

"I'm not going to break up with her Sofia...I love her"

"What about us? What about me?" Sofia asked her voice breaking on the last word.

"There is no us...I'm sorry."

Sofia just scoffed at that. She couldn't believe this was happening. This is not how this was supposed to go.

"I should leave" Grace mumbled as she picked up her bag

"Please don't" Sofia whispered.

Grace sighed but she stopped and faced Sofia.

"Do we...do I have a chance?" The Latina asked

Grace couldn't answer

"Please just tell me if we have any kind of chance. And if we do then I will fight for you because you and I both know we belong together but if...if we don't have a chance then...then we can just forget this ever happened and we can go back to being friends" Sofia sighed

"I don't think that can happen. We're not friends...we'll never be just friends. Too much has changed between us now." Grace replied

"I don't want to lose you" Sofia's voice broke

"I don't think we should be around each other anymore." Grace sadly replied

"What? No Gracie that is not an option! I love you. I can't just stop being around you"

"I need space Sofia. If you care about me at all then please give me that"

"That's not fair"

"None of this is fair" Grace replied before she turned to leave.

Once Grace had gone Sofia sat back down on her bed. She refused to cry. She hated crying it made her head hurt. She could not believe the last ten minutes had actually happened. She had kissed Grace, she had told her that she loved her was _in_ love with her and then she lost her all within a matter of minutes. She hated it. She hated herself, she hated the situation, she even hated Grace and she definitely hated Hannah. She knew asking that stupid Aussie to ask Grace out was a mistake and would come back to bite her in the ass. She just never imagined how much that bite would sting.

Her first instinct was to call Greg and get him to come over but as she went to dial his number she stopped. After kissing Grace she knew she didn't want to kiss anyone else. In frustration she threw her phone into the floor and flopped back onto her bed and try as she might she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her.

Grace didn't want to go back home. Everything was just too confusing right now. She felt like her whole world was crashing around her all in less than 24 hours. Everything was fine. She had a girlfriend who loved her and who she loved back, she had her friend back and things at home were great. But now…now she has lost Sofia again, and she's angry with her parents the only thing that hasn't changed was Hannah. Grace decided that instead of going back home she would go see her girlfriend. If only she had gone there first then things between her and Sofia might still be ok. She was in no frame of mind to analyse what had happened between them. She was still so shocked and angry with Sofia. After all that grief she put them through and now she wants to be together? Of course a part of her was ecstatic that Sofia had feelings for her and that she had actually told her that she was in love with her…and that kiss. It was everything she had thought a kiss from the Latina would be. But things were complicated now. Grace loved Hannah and she wasn't going to just leave her because Sofia has finally 'seen the light'.


	24. Chapter 24

First things first…2x18 episode…I now pronounce Santana to be the Queen of the universe and we shall all worship her for the goddess that she is. Luv her! Also Naya in a beret…yeah she is just so pretty…and by pretty I mean hot. Also Quinn and Rachel duet = awesomeness

Now secondly…this is another one of those angsty chapters…I must warn you all there will be a few of them and a few flashbacks as well…BUT it won't last for long…Happy days will be here again. We just need to get through the angst before we can get to the happy.

Thank you for all your reviews :) Also sorry about the wait my internet died so I couldn't update.

I'm not sure if I'm happy about this chapter though…but we shall see where it leads us…

* * *

~~~ Hannah's House ~~~

To say Hannah was a little surprised to find her girlfriend standing at her doorstep in tears was a bit of an understatement. Poor Gracie couldn't hold in her emotions and just cried as Hannah held onto her. After standing in the doorway for several minutes Hannah managed to move them both into her bedroom. She sat Grace down on her bed and quickly got her a glass of water and a tissue.

"What happened?" Hannah asked full of concern

"Everything" Grace mumbled

"Ok…what does that mean exactly?" She asked as she sat down next to her

Grace sighed and grabbed Hannah's hand in her own and entwined their fingers.

"Please don't get mad at me" She mumbled

Hannah's stomach dropped that did not sound good…not at all.

"What happened Gracie?" She asked again

"I…everything is so messed up. My mom told us last night that apparently when she was 16 she had a baby and gave it up for adoption and now she's come back looking for her and we had no idea about any of this. She's kept this from all of us…well except for my Ma and my Aunts." Grace rambled

"Ok…that's…wow…um…I don't know what to say to that"

"Me either…I just feel like my mom is this completely different person to who I thought she was." Grace replied

"Ok I get that but…why did you tell me not to get mad at you? Why would that make me mad?" Hannah asked

Grace briefly looked up at her girlfriend then quickly looked away.

"I…I went to go see…Sofia and we talked about it and then she…we kissed" She hesitantly replied

Grace felt Hannah's hand stiffen in her own then she felt her hand slip away. Hannah quickly stood up and walked over to her desk with her back facing Grace. Grace was about to say something when Hannah spun around not at all looking happy.

"I knew there was something there. I knew she liked you" She said with a hint of anger and jealousy.

"I'm sorry" Grace replied looking extremely remorseful

"Do you like her?" Hannah asked

"I love you" Grace replied

"That's not what I asked"

"Hannah it doesn't matter because I love you I want to be with you" Grace replied

"It does matter Gracie and the fact that you keep avoiding the question just proves to me that you do like her…maybe even love her I mean I've seen the way you look at her sometimes when you think no one is watching. At first it didn't bother me as much but that was before I started to think there was actually something between the two of you."

Grace was a little shocked at that she had no idea that she still did that.

"Just tell me the truth Grace" Hannah pleaded

"I…I do-did…I loved her, she was my best friend and the first girl I ever loved but she…she didn't love me back and so I moved on. I found you and I love you."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

"I don't know…I mean…I was upset about my mom and I don't know she just kissed me and I-"

"Wait so she kissed you first?" Hannah interrupted

"Well…yeah but-"

"So she took advantage of you" Hannah interrupted again

"N-No…I…she wouldn't-"

"Gracie you were upset and vulnerable and she took advantage of that and then shoved her tongue down your throat"

"Hannah Sofia isn't like that. She would never hurt me and she wouldn't take advantage of me like that" Grace replied

"Well that's what it sounds like to me…did she tell you why she kissed you?"

Grace nodded

"Well?"

"She…she told me she's in love with me" Grace mumbled

Hannah chuckled mirthlessly and shook her head.

"Grace she was only thinking about herself instead of helping you she was just being selfish."

"Can we just forget it ever happened? Please?" Grace asked

Hannah sighed and crossed her arms around her chest and after a while she nodded. Grace couldn't help but sigh with relief. She got up from the bed and hesitantly walked over to her girlfriend but wasn't sure if she could hug or kiss her yet so she just sort of stood there. Hannah sighed then brought her hands up and around her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug.

"Just…no more kissing other girls ok?" Hannah mumbled

"I won't…I promise" Grace replied quickly

~~~ Quinn & Beth ~~~

They had arranged to meet at a small café for coffee Quinn sat at one of the booths sipping on her third coffee while she waited for Beth to arrive she had gotten there early because she was too nervous and didn't want to be late. Soon enough Beth showed up and sat opposite her in the booth with a smile.

"Hey"

"Hey…did you want some coffee? It's really good here…I can get you one if you want, wait here I'll be right back" Quinn ranted

Beth just chuckled at her

"No…Quinn it's fine I already ordered one" She informed her

"Oh…ok then" She sat back down and started to fiddle with her paper coffee cup

"Is everything ok?" Beth asked noticing Quinn's odd behaviour

"Hmmm? Oh yeah everything is fine…it's peachy even" Quinn smiled…maybe a bit to brightly

Beth just raised her eyebrow at the woman

"Wow…god you really do look a lot like me" She muttered

"So are you sure everything's alright?" Beth asked again

"Yep…ok I may have had quite a bit of coffee…it's espresso as well so…I'm a little jittery" Quinn replied sheepishly

"Oh"

"So how are you?" Quinn asked

"Good and yourself?"

"Good, great!" Quinn smiled but then she sighed sadly

"Well…things could be better…I told my kids about you last night" Quinn explained

"I'm guessing they didn't take it very well"

"Well…my youngest, Charlie she was fine with it. In fact she was excited to have another sister but I don't think she fully understands what happened and everything that came with it…oh and she wants to know if you can sing…I promised I'd ask"

Beth smiled and nodded

"Yeah I can…I was in Glee for the last two years of high school" Beth replied

"You were in New Directions?"

"Yep… after you showed me that photo of your Glee club I realised that I'd actually seen that photo before. Mr. Shue has it hanging up in the choir room"

Quinn smiled at that remembering her old teacher.

"So what about your other two kids…did they not take it well?" Beth asked

"Toby was fine with it…I think he's more perplexed about me actually being with a guy seeing as how I'm apparently the biggest lesbian this side of New York according to him."

Beth laughed

"Gracie…she didn't take it so well" Quinn sighed

"She's the eldest right?" Beth asked

Quinn just nodded

"She thinks I'm a horrible person for giving you up" She replied sadly

"You're not a horrible person Quinn." Beth reassured her

"I am…that part of my life…I did some really horrible things" Quinn muttered

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't told them the complete story…even you don't know the complete story"

"So tell me"

Quinn sighed and took a big sip of her coffee.

"I was Quinn Fucking Fabray Head Bitch in Charge of McKinley High and Head Cheerio. I ruled the school with Santana and Brittany by my side. I was dating the quarterback and had total control of the Cheerios and Jocks. I had the power to either make you part of the in crowd or I could send you straight to the bottom of the dumpster and keep you there till I got bored." Quinn explained

Beth sat there listening intensively

"My family life was crap. My father was a controlling bastard who cared more about the Fabray image then he did his family. My mother was just a push over and let him walk all over her. Anyway…when I was around 15 I started to notice that I wasn't like most girls…I never enjoyed being with my boyfriend. I hating kissing him and only did it to keep up appearances. As you know Britt and San were already together by then…not openly but…I started to resent them because they could be together even if it was only behind closed doors. I wanted to prove that I was normal so I got drunk and slept with Puck…my boyfriend's best friend."

Beth was a little surprised by this. She had assumed that Quinn and Puck had been dating and that she just accidently got pregnant with her.

"At first I thought I was being punished for going against god and my parents but after a while I realised a child can never be a punishment. Anyway I lied to my boyfriend and told him the baby was his even though we had never had sex."

Beth looked puzzled by that

"He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed" Quinn informed her

Beth just nodded and waited for Quinn to continue

"I got kicked off the Cheerios when the school found out that I was pregnant and that was the day that the great Quinn Fabray fell from grace. I got everything I deserved. I was slushied and lost all of my so called friends. Glee club were the only ones who stood by me even when they all found out that I had lied about who the father was but I think that was just because I was also homeless at that time"

"Your parents kicked you out?" Beth asked a little shocked

"Yep…I had to rely on my Glee club friends for a place to sleep every night"

"Wow…I…I had no idea" Beth was speechless

"After going from place to place I ended up staying with Mercedes, she's one of my best friends she's the one I own the business with. Anyway she really helped me not only with giving me a roof over my head but she made me open up and stop trying to be so closed off from everyone. She was the first person I came out to. I don't think I'd be here without her."

"Well I'm glad you had her…I'd like to meet her if that's ok…tell her thanks for helping us out" Beth chuckled

Quinn smiled

"She'd love that…so that's my story it's not a very pretty one"

"We all make mistakes Quinn…we just need to learn from them"

"You're pretty wise for a 23 year old." Quinn replied

Beth just smiled

"Well enough about me…tell me more about you." Quinn asked wanting to get away from the doom and gloom of her former self.

"Um…well, my life's not as exciting as yours" Beth giggled

"It has been quite eventful…but still I'm sure there's something" Quinn replied

"Ok well…don't laugh but when I was like 13 I went through a Goth phase. Mom hated it because I dyed my hair jet black and had black nail polish and heavy makeup it was pretty tragic really" Beth laughed at herself

Quinn couldn't help but giggle…Tina would be so proud.

"Um…Oh on the first day after I got my licence I backed straight into my dad's 1956 pink Cadillac. It was his pride a joy, he worked really hard at getting it all restored. It ended up a ride off after I hit it" Beth told her

"Oh my god" Quinn laughed

"Yeah…I wasn't allowed to drive for like two months after that" Beth sighed

"It totally messed up my street cred when I had to have my mom drive me to school after just getting my licence" She added

The two continued to tell each other random events in their lives, just getting better acquainted. Both were surprised at how easy it was for them to talk to each other as if they had been doing all their lives.

"Can I ask you something?" Beth asked

"Sure"

"You said your parents kicked you out when they found of you were pregnant with me…did you ever speak to them again after?"

"Well…the day I went into labour was our first Regionals competition we had just finished performing and we were all backstage and my mom was there. She told me that she'd kicked my father out because he was cheating on her and that she wanted me to come home. It took a while for us to have a proper relationship again. But we're really close now…The last time I saw my father was when I was 17."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"Well it kinda is"

"Beth…really it's not your fault. I don't blame you for what happened how can I? You had no choice in the matter. Anyway I think things worked out for the best, don't you?"

Beth nodded

"So I'm guessing your mom is cool with you being gay?"

"Yeah, she was great…she went through a big supportive phase going to like as many PFLAG meetings and she even took me, Rach, Britt and San to Pride in San Fran the year we graduated high school." Quinn giggled

Beth smiled

"She's always going to benefits for the GLBT community and she's been known to march in protests waving her big old 'My daughter is a lesbian and I love her' flag. She still gets it out every now and then and displays it on her front lawn. Except it now says 'My daughter and granddaughter are lesbians and I love them and my daughter's wife too' she keeps adding to it." Quinn cringed

Beth burst out laughing

"So Grace is gay too?" Beth asked

"Yep" Quinn nodded and smiled proudly

They spent another hour or so chatting and making plans to get together again. Beth even offered if Quinn wanted to meet her parents. The blonde was a little hesitant at first but then decided that she would love to meet the people who took her daughter and gave her a life that she deserved and thank them for raising Beth to become a fine young woman.

"So I'll call about the details" Beth told her

"Great…would it be ok if Rachel came too?" Quinn asked

"Oh…um yeah sure" Beth replied

Quinn noticed the small hesitance and Beth noticed that she noticed. She looked down a little guilty

"I kinda…haven't told them that you're gay" She explained

"Oh…is that going to be a problem?" Quinn asked

"It shouldn't be…but…they're pretty old fashioned and well we were from Lima. I mean I have no problem with it…I'm just not sure how they will react." Beth replied

"If it's going to be an issue we can just postpone it…I don't want things to be awkward for you and your parents"

"No…no I want you to meet them. I'll tell them tonight and I'll call you after…how's that?"

"You do whatever you think is best" Quinn replied with an understanding smile

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was surprised to find the Australian standing at her door step but when she saw the look on her face she didn't have to guess why she was there.

"Can I come in? Great thanks" Hannah asked then walked right in without waiting for a reply

"What do you want?" Sofia asked already getting annoyed

"I want you to stay away from Grace." She simply replied

"Not gonna happen. She's my best friend. Our mothers are best friends and we live next door to each other. I'm not going to stay away from her" Sofia argued

"Find a way."

"It won't matter. Soon enough Grace and I will be together and you can go back to the land down under and go wrestle some crocodiles." Sofia sneered

"That's not going to happen"

"Yeah…it is. Let me break this down for you Hannah. Gracie and I have known each other since we were born we know everything about each other. And she's loved me a lot longer it was pretty much preordained that we'd end up together. You on the other hand have only known her for a few months." Sofia replied

"I may have only known her for a few months but I've gotten a hell of a lot further with her then you have in 16 years" Hannah hissed

"You don't deserve her" Sofia sneered…that last bit of what Hannah had said stung.

"And you do? She told me about what has been going on with the two of you and all I can gather is that you're a selfish bitch who treats her like a toy you can just play with when you get bored. She told me all about how you reacted when she told you that she had feelings for you. Grace is one of the nicest people I have ever known. She smart, she's beautiful, she's funny and she has this huge heart and your right maybe I don't deserve her but you sure as hell don't deserve her at all. Not now, not ever"

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Grace" The Latina hissed

"You don't have a relationship with her. You took advantage of her when she needed a friend."

Hannah didn't miss the flinch and the hurt look in Sofia's eyes

"Fuck you" The Latina hissed

"No thanks, but Grace sure has"

Sofia quickly reached out and slapped Hannah across the face, hard.

"Get out of my house before I kick your ass" Sofia ordered

"I'd like to see you try" Hannah challenged as she rubbed her sore cheek

But before anything could go down Santana came into the kitchen she was busy texting someone and missed the murderous glares the two teens were giving each other. Santana finally took her eyes off her phone and noticed Hannah standing there

"Oh…hi Hannah"

"Hello Mrs. Pierce" Hannah politely replied

"Where's Gracie?" Santana asked

"At home…I was just having a chat with Sofia about school stuff…I was just about to go over there." Hannah informed her

"Oh ok, well say hi to the Fabray's for me" Santana replied as she headed to the fridge

"Will do…see ya later" Hannah made sure to glare at Sofia once more before she left.

After hearing the door close Santana hit Sofia upside the head completely surprising the girl

"What the hell Ma?"

"No fighting in the kitchen" She replied

"What? I wasn't fighting"

"You were going to, why do you think I came in here when I did?"

Sofia was a little shocked at her mother's sneakiness

"You were listening?"

"I was walking by and heard some things yes."

"What did you hear?" she asked hesitantly

"Pretty much everything. What's going on Sofia, why is Hannah telling you to stay away from Grace and what's this about you taking advantage of her?"

"I wasn't taking advantage of her!"

"Why was Hannah here?" She asked again

Sofia looked down and looked defeated

"I messed everything up Mama" She whispered

"Why? What did you do?" Santana sighed

"I kissed Grace and told her that I loved her" Sofia quietly admitted

Santana didn't need to be a genius to know that it didn't go the way Sofia had wanted it to. But she was a little surprised that Sofia had told Grace the truth.

"I didn't know you were ready for that"

"I wasn't…I'm not…I was just going to try and get over her because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't mean for it to happen I didn't plan it but she was there…and she was upset about Aunty Q and Beth and I just…I just wanted to be there for her and make her feel better…I couldn't help myself." Sofia admitted

"What did Grace say? How did she react?" Santana asked

Sofia just shrugged and rested against the counter

"She told me I was being cruel and unfair to her and that she doesn't want to be around me anymore." She softly replied as a few tears began to fall.

Santana sighed; she wished things had gone differently for the two girls.

"Come here Ducky" She beckoned her over with her hand.

The young Latina slowly dragged her feet over to her mother who wrapped her arms around the girl.

"It'll be ok…she'll come around."

The two Latinas headed into the living room and sat down on the couch

"What should I do?" Sofia asked her mother

"Well…I'm not sure Ducky. Maybe you should give Grace some space for now and then talk to her and explain everything."

"But what if she never talks to me again?"

"I highly doubt that will happen. You two have been together pretty much since birth and have been inseparable ever since. There is nothing you two can't handle." Santana replied

"You didn't see the look on her face though Ma…she just looked so mad at me."

"Sofia my advice would be to work on repairing your friendship with her first. Put the past behind you and start again as friends."

"But I don't want to just be her friend."

"I know…but right now that's all your likely to get. I know it hurts but that's just the way it's going to have to be right now" Santana replied sadly

"Well that sucks"

Santana just chuckled

"I know"

"Thanks Ma" Sofia replied softly

"For what?"

"For this…your pretty good at giving advice about relationships"

Santana scoffed

"Yeah if I'm so good then how come I have no idea what's pissed your mother off?" she asked

"Yeah I was wondering about that. I heard you guys fighting the other day and you've been sleeping down here. What was the fight about?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean one minute everything was fine we were getting our mack on and it was getting to the good parts and then she just completely changed and somehow we were fighting about god knows what and then I went over to the Fabray house and then when we got back home there was more yelling and now I'm sleeping on the couch." Santana told her.

"Did you forget something?" Sofia asked

"I don't think so…I mean it's nowhere near our anniversary or birthdays" Santana replied

"Did you say the D word?" Sofia then asked

"No…well…not in front of your mom anyway"

"Maybe it's just that time of the month" Sofia suggested

"No…we're pretty much in sync in that department." Santana replied

"Well then I don't know"

"Neither do I…do you think I should get her chocolates or something?"

"Chocolates? Ma don't be stupid sugary goodness never wins Mom over."

Santana sighed

"I just don't get it…usually when we fight I just show her my boobs and everything it fine again but that didn't work"

Sofia so didn't need to hear that.

"Ma…too much info" She replied a little horrified.

"Maybe you could ask her and then tell me why she's mad" Santana suggested

"No…Ma I don't want to be the go-between"

"Pleaseeee" Santana whined

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes

"Real mature Ma"

"I'll get you a pony" She replied

Sofia just laughed

"Nice try but no"

"Fine…you're grounded then"

Sofia just glared at her

"What good is it to have children when they won't even do your dirty work?" Santana muttered to herself.

"Oh fine I will ask mom…god your such a brat sometimes Ma"

Santana just smirked

"Thanks Ducky"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

~~~ The Fabray House ~~~

After spending time with Hannah and telling her everything that had been going on with her and Sofia, Grace headed home. Hannah was a little surprised and hurt that for the beginning of their relationship Grace still had feelings for someone else and that it has taken her this long to tell her. But Grace reassured her that she loved her and wanted to be with her.

Grace entered the kitchen and was disappointed to find her mother in there making coffee (Though she probably shouldn't be drinking anymore coffee, she's already had five today). Quinn gave her daughter a warm smile when she saw her; Grace didn't return it and just went to the fridge.

"Do you want a coffee Gracie?" Quinn asked.

Grace didn't reply she just grabbed a can of coke and shut the door and headed out of the room. Quinn sighed she was getting tired of the silent treatment she was receiving from her daughter. She decided that enough was enough and went after her.

Grace was sitting at her desk looking down at her phone there were 5 unread text messages, 4 from Sofia and one from Hannah. She read the one from her girlfriend first.

**H: **Hope ur feeling better. If u need, come over. Luv u xox

Grace smiled softly at the message. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read the ones from Sofia. But she couldn't help but be curious and so she opened them.

**S: **I'm sorry, please can we talk? xoxox

**S: **Please Gracie, just call me back or text me xoxox

**S: **I'm really sorry

**S: **Ok, I get it. U want space, I'll give u space but I want u 2 know I will always be here waiting for u. I love you. xoxox

Grace sighed and quickly wiped away the few tears that had begun to fall. There was a knock on her door and Quinn entered, she was a little surprised to find Grace upset. The young girl tried to cover it up but failed. Quinn sat down opposite her daughter on the bed.

"Gracie"

But before she could finish what she wanted to say Grace burst into tears. Quinn was a little shocked but moved quickly to comfort her daughter.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked her voice full of concern

Grace didn't answer till several minutes later when her tears subsided.

"I had a fight with Sofia" She mumbled

"Oh honey I'm sure it's not that bad. It happens, I mean look at me and Aunty San we fight all the time and we're still best friends" Quinn replied

"No mom this is different"

"How? What was the fight about?"

"She kissed me and told me she loved me" She replied

Quinn was a little shocked mostly because Sofia was and has always been boy-crazy. She has never showed any indication that she was gay or bi…but then Quinn didn't really clue into the fact that her own daughter was gay.

"A-And…that's…bad?" Quinn asked

"Yes! Mom she's known how I've felt about her for ages and she never said anything well no she continued to tell me that she's straight and that she loves Greg and that we would never be together and now…now she tells me that that was just a lie. God why is everyone lying to me? First you and Ma and now Sofia."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to lie to you sweetie…maybe she was just struggling with her feelings." Quinn suggested not at all missing the dig at herself in Grace's words.

"But she could have talked to me about it. She's supposed to be my best friend and it's not like I wouldn't understand."

"That's not true"

"What? Of course it is"

"No…honey you've always known that you are gay, that you are attracted to girls. Sofia hasn't had that luxury. Her whole life she has only been interested in boys and now she's attracted to a girl…that can mess up your head for a bit. And that's never an easy thing to talk about especially to the person who you have feelings for." Quinn explained.

"I don't know what to do mom what should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do just…follow what's in your heart"

Grace just nodded and leaned into her mother's side as Quinn wrapped her arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her on the head and then rested her chin there.

"I'm still mad at you mom" Grace whispered.

"I know sweetie…I know" Quinn mumbled.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

After their chat Sofia headed up to her room to brood and sulk and write a sad epic poem. She was disappointed and hurt that Grace still hadn't replied to any of her messages. She was foolish to get her hopes up and think that she would just forgive her quickly and run into her open and ready arms.

Santana stayed downstairs in the kitchen and began to plan what to cook for dinner. She was in a pasta mood even though she could do without the carbs she decided she'd just go for a run tomorrow to make up for it. She smiled when the front door closed and she could hear Brittany and Benny taking animatedly together about his latest ballet lesson. The boy headed upstairs to get changed and Brittany came into the kitchen.

"Hey B" Santana smiled and leaned over to kiss her wife but got annoyed when Brittany turned her head so the Latina only caught her cheek.

Santana sighed and placed the knife down onto the counter.

"Ok that's it. What have I done? Why are you mad at me?" She asked

"I don't want to fight San" Brittany replied with a sigh

"Neither do I but that's all we've been doing for the last two days and I have no idea why. So please just tell me what I did to piss you off because I'm sick of sleeping on the fucking couch" She yelled

"I'll be upstairs" Brittany replied

"No. Britt don't walk away from me!" Santana yelled again

But Brittany was already out of the kitchen and heading up the stairs.

"You know what fine! Fuck you!" Brittany heard her wife yell as she got to the top of the stairs.

The two women were known for being extremely passionate and this did not just apply to the bedroom. The two could have some real fiery arguments when they were pissed off about something. It wasn't often but every now and then they would have a blowout. But that would last for a couple of hours and then they would have hot angry make up sex followed by cuddles. But even still they had never had an argument that lasted more than five hours. This was a first and Santana was so confused because she didn't even know what started it in the first place.

~~~ Santana and Brittany's Bedroom ~~~

Brittany entered their bedroom and closed the door shut and turned the lock. She dropped her bag onto the floor and went over to the dresser and pulled out some track pants and her old Julliard jumper. She changed into the pants first then headed over to the full-length mirror and looked at her reflection with a pensive look on her face. She took her shirt off and just looked at herself. She slowly brought her right hand up to her chest and hesitantly felt around but it wasn't long till she stopped and dropped her hand back down to her side.

"Fuck" she mumbled to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Ok these next two chapters are like the most angst filled chapters in this verse so just a warning. I doubt it will get any more angsty than this. Just remember this is only temporary and things will get better soon so just bear with me…This Flashback and the next chapter is what I was talking about a few chapters ago when I asked if you would be ok with the angst…so here it is! lol

* * *

_**Flashback**_

~ 2019 ~

It was a Thursday night, little Sofia was tucked away fast asleep in bed while her two mommies...well they were in bed too but they definitely weren't sleeping.

Brittany was on her back with Santana on top of her and three fingers knuckle deep inside her wife.

Brittany covered her mouth with her hand to muffle out the sound Sofia was a light sleeper they were hoping she would grow out of that and were waiting for the Lopez genes to kick in. The ones that would make her able to sleep through a hurricane and make her want to sleep in all day long. Well not so much that last part.

Santana kept up her fast rhythm as she paid loving attention to Brittany's chest in one specific spot actually. She hadn't left that spot alone for a while now and her thrusts were becoming a little slower and kind of intermediate Brittany was not happy about that.

"San? Why are you stopping?" The blonde complained.

Santana didn't answer she had now stopped all movement and brought her hands up to Brittany's chest feeling around. Brittany was a little confused and then a little concerned when she could hear her wife start mumbling

"No, no, no, no please god no"

"San?" Brittany asked a little louder

Santana looked up with tears in her eyes

"There's a lump" she all but choked out.

Santana and Brittany sat in the hospital waiting room neither of them had said a word since they dropped Sofia off at Quinn and Rachel's they had told them they had an appointment with one of Santana's clients and they wanted to meet her wife.

Brittany moved her hand over to Santana's lap and linked her pinkie with her wife's. A little startled by the movement Santana looked up at the blonde sitting next to her. She tried to give her a comforting smile but she just couldn't.

"A Mrs. Brittany Lopez-Pierce?" The doctor called out

Santana's breath hitched. Brittany stood up and gently tugged on her wife's hand to get her to move. They slowly entered the room and took a seat.

"Hi I'm Doctor Strauss what can I do for you today" she asked

"There's a lump" Was all Brittany said

"A lump? Whereabouts?" the doctor asked

Brittany told her and then showed her all the while Santana kept a tight hold on her pinkie. She tried to listen to what the doctor was telling them but all Santana could focus on were the words she never wanted to hear. Words like biopsy, tests, cancer...it was all too much for her.

That afternoon Brittany had a biopsy and they were told they'd have to wait up to a week for the results.

The ride home was like the ride to the hospital a horrible silence filled the car with both women off in their own heads. They picked Sofia up and headed home. Brittany took Sofia up to her room and didn't come back down. Santana sat in the kitchen completely numb.

Brittany didn't want anyone else to know. Not before they got the results back.

The day after the biopsy neither one of them talked about it. It was as if it didn't happen they just went about their day. Santana went to work and Brittany took Sofia to the park to feed the duckies.

The second day was the same as well as the third.

The fourth day however, Brittany decided to go out so she left Sofia home with Santana. The blonde didn't tell her wife where she was going which just made Santana nervous.

After driving for just under two hours Brittany pulled up to a small house with a stereotypical white picket fence and little rose bushes that lined the footpath that led to the front door.

Before Brittany could knock the door opened to reveal a very worried Judy Fabray. Brittany had called her and told her she needed someone to talk too.

The two blondes sat in the living room with cups of tea as Judy waited for Brittany to start talking.

"I had to have a biopsy" was all she said

Judy was a bit shocked then she looked worried

"What for?"

"They think...they think it might be breast cancer" She whispered.

Judy's heart sank and prayed to god that she had misheard her. But her prayers weren't answered when she saw the few tears beginning to fall. Judy moved quickly and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"Hey...shhh it's ok, Britt...it'll be ok. Medicine has come a long way in the last few years and anyway I'm sure it's nothing" Judy rambled.

"I'm scared" Brittany whispered

"I know sweetie...does Sanny know?"

"She found the lump when we were having sex. But she doesn't know that I'm scared. We haven't talked about it"

"Why not?"

"Because if I tell her I'm scared she'll lose it. I know she tries to act all tough and strong but she's not. This is killing her. I don't want her to worry anymore then she already is"

"Sweetie that's very noble of you but she's your wife. You need to tell her how you're feeling."

Brittany and Judy spent the rest of the afternoon talking when she came home she was going to have a talk with Santana but when she walked in to the living room and found her wife laughing hysterically as she played with their daughter she just couldn't bring her down.

It was around 11pm that night when Santana snuck out of bed trying not to wake up her wife and grabbed her secret bottle of whiskey and headed outside.

The Latina walked out the back and sat under the big tree that was soon to be home to Sofia's tree house when Santana got the time to build it. She popped open the lid and took a big swig of the alcohol.

She hadn't been out there long when she heard some commotion from next door. It was Quinn, she was grumbling about having to take out the trash and that she could have just done it in the morning but no Rachel wanted it done that night.

Santana tried not to make any noise she didn't want Quinn to know she was there but Whisky always gave her the hiccups.

"San?" Quinn asked through the fence

"No" the Latina mumbled

"Are you drunk?"

"No" she slurred

Quinn hopped the fence and hovered over the brunette.

"What are you doing out here drinking alone? Why wasn't I invited?" She chuckled

Santana didn't bother to reply

"Are you ok?" Quinn asked a little concerned

Once again Santana didn't reply she just looked away distantly.

"What's wrong?" she asked getting worried

Quinn took a seat next to her friend something was definitely wrong when Santana didn't even flinch or snarl when Quinn put her arm around her.

"Ok, you're scaring me now. What's going on? Did something happen?"

"I'm so scared Quinn" she finally said before she burst into tears.

Santana clung onto Quinn's side as her friend did her best to comfort her. She had never seen her like this before not even when her patents disowned her.

"What are you scared of?"

"We found a lump...Britt...Brittany could have breast cancer" Santana finally reviled

Quinn was shocked. She was speechless

"I can't lose her Q, I can't live with her not by my side. I can't be a single mom...Oh god Ducky...she can't lose her mommy Quinn...I can't lose her." Santana cried

Swallowing her own tears Quinn did her best to calm her down

"We don't know if it's cancer...it could be nothing." She tried to comfort her

"But what if it is? I can't...I'm not strong enough to handle that"

"Bull...you are strong San, if it is cancer you will do everything for Brittany to make her better. You know that, I know that, she knows that. Heck even the mailman knows that!"

Santana just shook her head; Quinn grabbed her face in both hands to make her stop.

"Hey! Look at me...you and Brittany will get through this no matter what the test results say. You understand me?"

Santana reluctantly nodded

"Good" Quinn sighed

She lent in and kissed her then kissed her on the forehead.

"She's gonna be fine San...she'll be fine" She told her trying to convince her and also herself.

The day they went back to the hospital to get the results was the day that Santana and Brittany's world crashed around them. The results were positive. Brittany had cancer.


	26. Chapter 26

lol it makes me giggle at how many of you claim to hate me after those last two chapters…good times. No really keep the reviews coming they make me smile :)

And the angst just won't go away! It gets pretty heavy at first but just go to your happy place! For example my happy place is Santana in her Sexy Candy Stripper outfit…and if you haven't noticed by now I have a slight crush on Naya…well I say slight others would say an unhealthy appreciation…but I say to them… "Bitch please, have you seen that girl?"

I had to rewrite this a few times because it was getting a bit too angsty. It will get better by the end of the chapter so don't worry…then most of the angst will be gone…yay!

Just a little note…I will **never** kill any characters and/or animals in my stories.

* * *

~~~Berry-Fabray House ~~~

"Charlie do you know that your fish is dead?" Toby asked his little sister as he sat totally bored out of his mind because Charlie had made him watch her new dance.

Charlie looked horrified and ran over to her fish bowl and saw that Mr. Bubbles McGee her long time goldfish friend seemed to be not so happy go lucky as he usually would be. She took a few steps closer to the fish bowl and gently tapped on the glass. But the fish didn't react he didn't even move at all.

"Mr. Bubbles McGee?" She asked softly

"Sorry Charlie but I think Mr. Bubbles has gone to fishy heaven" Toby said as he came up to look at the dead fish

"But…it was his birthday next week" She replied sadly

"I'm sure he held on as long as he could"

Charlie sighed and then hugged her brother.

~~~ Medical Clinic ~~~

Brittany sat on the uncomfortable chairs and absentmindedly flipped through an old magazine while she waited to see the doctor. She never thought she'd be back here. After ten years she thought she would be fine.

"Brittany"

The blonde looked up and saw her doctor so she headed over to the examination room and took a seat.

"Hi Britt, it's been a while, what can I do for you today?" She smiled

"I think it's come back Belinda" Brittany sighed

The doctor's smile faded

"I found a lump the other day and I think it's grown" Brittany added

Belinda nodded and grabbed some gloves, Brittany knew the drill she took her top off and showed her where the lump was. The doctor felt around, Brittany tried to read her expressions but she wasn't giving anything away. After the examination she quickly wrote down some notes and then looked at Brittany.

"It could be a number of things-" She started

"Just tell me if it's back" Brittany interrupted

Belinda sighed

"We can only know with a biopsy"

Brittany nodded, Belinda would have expected Brittany to be upset but she wasn't she was mad.

"This isn't fair. I beat this…it's been gone for ten years I thought that was it."

"We always knew there would be a risk of it coming back Brittany…it might not even be cancer it could be a small cyst or it could be benign. I'll set you up for the biopsy and we will know the results in a few days."

~~~ The Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Brittany came home later that day a little sore from the biopsy she wasn't sure how she was going to keep this from Santana. She didn't want her to know, she didn't want to let her down again. The three years of her treatment last time was torture for both girls. She knew how much it affected her wife even though she tried to put up a tough front, she could still hear her cry herself to sleep every night. She couldn't put her through that again.

"Hey Mom, can I read you my poem that I wrote" Ben asked as he came into Brittany's small office room.

"Sure Benny" She smiled

The small boy cleared his throat and stood tall holding the piece of paper in front of him.

"Roses are red violets are blue,  
You have pretty eyes and a nice voice too.  
There's flowers everywhere and I think it's a sign,  
So please take my hand and say you'll be mine"

He looked up with a hopeful smile on his face.

"So…what do you think?" He asked

"Aww Benny that was beautiful" Brittany cooed, she actually had a few tears in her eyes.

Ben blushed and looked down

"Really?" he asked

"Of course! So who is the poem for?" She asked with a hint of a smirk

"Nobody" He mumbled coyly

"Well whoever it is for if there is someone…I know they will love it" Brittany replied

Ben smiled and looked proud

"Thanks mom" He said as he gave her a quick hug and turned to leave

"Hey where you going?"

"I need to do a good copy and then put it on some nice paper and maybe draw some flowers on it…and maybe a few hearts I'm not sure yet" He replied enthusiastically

"Oh ok, well good luck with that" Brittany giggled

When Ben closed the door behind him Brittany sighed heavily. She couldn't put her kids through that again either. Sofia was only young when it happened and Ben had only just been born a few months after she got the all clear. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. Santana came in holding a mug of chocolate milk it was Brittany's favourite.

"Hey" The Latina softly spoke.

The two were still fighting it had been going on for nearly a week now with Santana sleeping on the couch or Brittany sleeping in her office. They did their best to hide it from their kids but it was getting harder. Santana still had no idea why they were fighting and why Brittany was being so distant. Brittany had forgotten what the argument was about she knows it was over something stupid and that the only reason it hasn't resolved is because she's deliberately distancing herself from her wife. She just couldn't lie to her and then kiss her good night while they shared the same bed. She figured that it was easier to lie when she was angry with her. It was just bad whichever way you look at it.

"It's your favourite" She added as she placed the mug on the table then stood there awkwardly.

This was a first for the two women. Never, not once, not when they first kissed when they were twelve, when they first had sex when they were 14 or when they finally admitted their feelings did it ever become awkward between them.

"I have work to catch up on" Brittany mumbled trying to get Santana to leave

"We need to talk Brittany. This can't go on" Santana sighed

"There's nothing to talk about"

"There is everything to talk about" Santana replied through gritted teeth she was trying so hard not to get angry and start yelling.

"Fine we can talk but after I finish my work" Brittany stated

"No, Brittany that can wait. This can't! We don't just go from being happy to fighting for over a week! I don't get you…after all these years together for the first time I have no idea what is going on with you and that terrifies me…please Britt just tell me why you are so mad at me. I've been going out of my mind trying to think of what I've done wrong."

Brittany sighed; she hated what this was doing to her relationship with her wife. Santana didn't deserve this but she just couldn't tell her. So she didn't reply.

"Is there someone else?" Santana whispered as her voice broke

Brittany snapped her head up in anger

"What? NO! God Santana I would never ever cheat on you! I can't believe you would even think that!" Brittany yelled

"Well then what the fuck am I supposed to think Brittany? All we do is fight and we haven't slept in the same bed for a week you won't even let me touch you!" Santana yelled back

Brittany sighed and stood up before she headed to the door. Santana, now pissed off quickly grabbed Brittany's arm and stopped her from leaving

"Will you stop running away from me!" The Latina yelled

"Let go of me San" Brittany instructed her as she tried to pull her arm away

"Not until this stupid fight is over."

"I said let go!" Brittany yelled

"NO!"

Both women struggled, Brittany trying to free her arm and Santana not letting go that was until Brittany raised her hand and slapped the brunette hard across the face. The loud sound of skin hitting skin made them both freeze in their spots. Both wearing looks of shock and pain.

"San" Brittany whispered in disbelief

Santana let go of Brittany and took a step back from her as she brought her hand up to her cheek.

"Santana I'm sorry" Brittany replied with tears in her eyes as she tried to reach out to her wife but Santana took another step away from her.

Without saying another word Santana walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Grace was up in her room with Charlie. Her little sister was in one of her annoying moods where she would follow Grace around and not stop talking about anything and everything. Right now she was babbling on about her dance lessons or something Grace honestly wasn't listening her mind was elsewhere much like it was for the last week. She hadn't seen or spoken to Sofia since that day and she was still confused about her feelings about Quinn and Beth. She just couldn't get her head around it.

"Gracie are you even listening to me?" Charlie asked

"Hmm? Oh…um yeah sure Charlie" She replied

"Ok so what did I just say before?"

"Um…something about melted chocolate?"

"No Gracie I was talking about the ballet step which is called a fondu"

"Oh…yeah I knew that"

Charlie huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest

"Sorry Char but I've just got a lot on my mind lately" Gracie sighed

"Like what?"

"Just stuff"

"Gracie I'm your sister were supposed to tell each other stuff and keep each other's secrets. I told you about my scary dream and that I cried when Toby flushed Mr. Bubbles McGee down the toilet. I won't tell anyone I pinky promise you." Charlie said as she held out her little pinky to her sister.

Grace sighed and then wrapped her pinky around her sisters and gave her a small smile, Charlie returned it with a big bright smile of her own. After letting go of her pinky Charlie sat up nice and straight with her hands clasped together on her lap ready and waiting to listen.

"I'm sad" She began

Charlie frowned

"Why are you sad Gracie?"

"I'm sad because Sofia and I are fighting at the moment and I can't figure out all these different feelings that are going through my head lately. And I'm just so confused." She replied as a few tears fell down her cheek.

Charlie grabbed a tissue then leaned over and wiped the tears away and gave her big sister a hug. She didn't really understand what Grace was talking about but she knew that she was upset and that she just needed someone who would listen and give hugs and Charlie gave awesome hugs.

~~~ Toby's Room ~~~

Meanwhile Toby was in his room sitting on his bed talking on his mobile phone.

"No…Olivia I just don't want to ok?...Yeah whatever…look we're through ok? I don't want to sleep with you anymore…um because you're a slut that's why…I don't care!... Yeah fine, Bye!" He hung up and sighed in relief.

After his talk with his Aunt San and after learning about his mother's past he had been doing a lot of thinking lately about his recent behaviour. Santana was right, although he pretended to be this big jock who wanted to play the field and be with as many girls in all honesty it was all just a lie. After hearing about his mom getting pregnant and giving up her own child, he just never wanted to be in that position. He didn't know how she could do it but he couldn't give up his own kid. He understood why she did it and he respects her decision and knows it was really hard for her to do but he just couldn't do that. If he accidently knocked Olivia up he wouldn't know what would happen but he would want to keep the baby but then he would always be tied to Olivia and he wasn't sure that's something he would want. So he made up his mind to stop fooling around with her and focus on finding a girl he could grow to love and take things a lot more slowly. If his older sister could do it then so could he. And he knew exactly which girl it could be, his Ma would be proud she was a nice Jewish girl too.

He picked up his phone and scrolled down his contacts and called her up.

"Hey Maya…"

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia sat on the couch watching TV she had been moping around the house all week snacking on chocolate and ice-cream because what was the point? Grace had been avoiding her; she won't talk to her or even look at her anymore. Not only that but her parents have been fighting for a week now and that never happens. She knew they were trying to hide it from her and Ben and they did a pretty good job of it but Sofia knew when the smiles were fake and it wasn't like the walls in this house were ten inches thick. They were at it again, they were fighting in her mom's office she couldn't hear what they were saying but she knew they were yelling then she heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped and then her Ma storming out of the room on the verge of tears. She stormed past her daughter and then went out the front door not saying a word.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel and Quinn were outside sitting on the swing chair relaxing together with a glass of wine. Rachel was leaning against her wife while Quinn absentmindedly played with Rachel's hair.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah"

"I need to talk to you about something" She replied

"Ok"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and I'm thinking about cutting back on my work load and just focus on the Glee club."

"Why? I thought you loved teaching drama and music."

"I do…but…I miss being on the stage Quinn. I want to cut back on work so I can go back to performing." Rachel replied as she sat up and turned to look at her wife.

Quinn was a little surprised.

"You mean Broadway?"

"Well not just yet, it's been years since I was last on stage and I need to get back to where I used to be and really the likely hood of getting back on Broadway is quite slim but I can't lie…it would be nice." Rachel explained.

"But…Broadway means the city…"

"I know…but it's only an hour's drive to get to the city and I might not even get back to that level in the business. I just miss being up on that stage singing and dancing and performing in front of a huge crowd who turned up just for you. I don't regret the last 15 years Quinn but…that's a long time and our kids are growing up and were not planning to have any more…it's just a thought."

"It seems like you've already made up your mind."

"I want to do this Quinn while I still can. I mean I'm getting older and I don't want to think back and regret not giving it another go. They're holding auditions at the theatre and I want to go for it." Rachel told her

"If it's what you want to do I can't tell you not to do it Rach" Quinn sighed

"Well don't sound too happy for me" Rachel replied a little annoyed

"It's not that, you know I will support anything you want to do and I will always be there for you"

"But?"

"The last time you were on stage we nearly broke up I don't want to go through that again" Quinn told her

Rachel sighed and took hold of Quinn's left hand and gently traced around her wedding ring.

"Quinn that will never happen again we're married now…till death do us part. Nothing will break us up. I really want this and I want you to want this for me too."

"I want you to be happy." Quinn told her

"I'm only happy when you're happy" She replied

"What's the part?" Quinn asked

Rachel couldn't help but grin as she talked about the part she was going to audition for and Quinn couldn't help but smile a little at her wife's enthusiasm. She looked and sounded just like the 16 year old girl she used to be when they were in Glee.

"I will be auditioning for the role of Lucy in the timeless gothic classic of Jekyll and Hyde. I've never really played a character like her before. I had always done the more innocent and sweet characters but this character is grittier and it's one I can really sink my teeth into and most importantly I would get many solos…and pretend to be a prostitute! It'll be great!"

Quinn smiled and kissed her wife.

"You'd make a great prostitute" She giggled

"Quinn!" she lightly slapped her on the arm.

"What?" She smirked

"That is a horrible thing to say"

"I meant in the musical and because you're a great actress." She smirked

"You're just lucky that I think you're cute otherwise I would so revoke your sexytime privileges tonight."

"Well I can't have that so I take it back you'd make a terrible prostitute" Quinn giggled

"Thank you for letting me do this" Rachel softly replied

"Rach it's not up to me. I don't own you…not like that. You can do whatever you want you don't need my permission. We're equals here"

"Well…thank you anways" Rachel smiled and kissed her wife.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Brittany sat in her office for a long time she wanted to go after Santana but she just couldn't. She can't believe things had gone the way they had. They have had some pretty intense fights over the years but neither has ever raised their hand to the other. Brittany felt horrible. She finally left her office and went to the kitchen for a drink. She found Sofia in there making a sandwich.

"Hey Ducky have you seen your Ma?"

"You mean did I see her running out of the house crying after someone slapped her? Then yes I have seen her" Sofia replied not bothering to look at her mother

Brittany sighed and looked down ashamed

"It was an accident you know I would never hurt your Mami"

"What's going on Mom? You two have been fighting all week and now this and don't tell me I wouldn't understand or…or it's complicated or that there's nothing wrong just tell me, please"

"I need to talk to your Ma first, let me know when she comes back home." Brittany replied before she quickly left the kitchen and headed up to her room.

Santana didn't come home till late that night; Brittany had spent the evening in their bedroom so Sofia had ordered pizza for her and Ben. It was around 11:30pm when Santana finally came back home. She headed for the main bathroom and quickly had a shower letting the hot water wash over her she refused to cry anymore. She got out, got dressed and headed for her bedroom. She was expecting one of two things. One: Brittany would be fast asleep in their bed. Two: Brittany wouldn't be in there which means she would be in her office.

When Santana stepped inside she was a little surprised to find Brittany sitting on their bed wide awake looking worried and upset. The Latina avoided eye contact and headed over to the dresser to get her night clothes out and not caring that Brittany was there she got changed. Neither said a word until she was dressed.

"Santana"

The brunette stopped her actions and finally looked at her wife.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you and for this stupid fight." Brittany cried

Santana tried to hold him her own tears as she slightly nodded.

"I need to know…what is this about Brittany?" She asked through clenched teeth so she would cry.

Brittany sighed and then took her top off confusing Santana for a moment until she saw the small bandage on her wife's chest. She scrunched her eyebrows in uncertainty.

"I found a lump last week and I had to have another biopsy" Brittany explained

Santana's heart, lungs, stomach everything dropped she was surprised she hadn't fallen to the floor already. This time she didn't bother to stop her tears from falling.

"W-Wh-Why didn't you tell me?" she choked out

"Because I was scared and I didn't want to disappoint you" Brittany replied

Santana looked horrified, she quickly moved around the bed and wrapped her arms around her wife's body holding her close. Brittany immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Santana.

"Britt you could never disappoint me. God I'm so sorry for everything I said, I love you so much."

"I'm sorry too, I'm so sorry" Brittany mumbled through her tears.

"What did Belinda say?"

"She didn't want to say anything until the results come back."

"Please don't do that to me ever again Britt…we're supposed to tell each other everything." Santana cried as she held on tightly to her wife

"I'm sorry" Brittany whispered

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a long while. It had been a week since they had any real physical contact and Santana planned on never letting go Brittany wouldn't object to that either.

"Do we tell the kids?" Santana asked

"I don't want to upset them…not before we get the results."

The two women spent the rest of the night cuddled up together crying and apologising and telling each other how much they loved each other. Santana was terrified that Brittany was sick again but like last time she tried not to show it and like last time Brittany saw through the façade.

Unknown to both women their conversation was overheard by their daughter who had been listening in, she was determined to find out why her parents were fighting and now she wished she hadn't. She doesn't remember much from when her mother was sick but she does remember that one month where they thought they were going to lose her. Fear, panic and dread washed over the young Latina as she stood in the hallway.

Not knowing what to do Sofia headed out of the house and went to the only person that she could trust and understand her. The Latina headed straight for the Fabray house and was about to knock when she remembered that she and Grace haven't talked since that day and that she probably wouldn't talk to her now. She also realised that it was quarter to midnight and no one would answer the door and if they did they would just send her home and tell her mothers.

Thinking about her options Sofia told herself to 'fuck it' and so she rushed over to the side of the house and began to climb the old tree that sat conveniently right next to Grace's bedroom window. The two girls had done this many times before and not once did they ever fall. Sofia just prayed that Grace hadn't locked her window that night.

Grace lay wide awake in bed she couldn't get to sleep, she had spent the last hour texting Hannah but her girlfriend had to get up early the next day so she had to go to sleep. Grace decided that maybe she should read something that would usually make her sleepy. She leant over to turn the side lamp on when she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a noise coming from outside her window. Fear and adrenalin ran through her body and her mind told her she needed a weapon. So she picked up the first thing she found and jumped out of bed. The noise from the window was getting louder and was definitely not coming from the wind outside. Grace inched closer to the bedroom door and reached her hand out to find the light switch. She held her breath then she saw the window open and a foot appeared.

In one swift movement Grace turned the light on and went to attack the intruder. Said intruder was startled by the bright light and caught their foot on the window seal making them tumble onto the floor in one big heap. Grace was about to strike when she realised that it was Sofia.

"Sofia! What the hell?" Grace hissed her heart was racing and she was still holding up her weapon.

"Ow" Sofia groaned from the floor.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked

"I was jus…what's with the rolled up magazine?" Sofia asked as she slowly got up

Grace looked at the object in her hand; honestly she had no idea that's what she picked up.

"You could have been a murderer or something!" Grace replied as she placed it on her bed

"And a rolled up…Playboy is going to keep you safe?" Sofia asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Grace's eyes went wide and she quickly snatched up the magazine and put it in her draw next to her bed as her cheeks began to burn.

"It might" She mumbled

"Yeah I can see it now Murderer stopped in his tracks by the fury of a Playboy wielding lesbian and is killed by paper cuts from the centrefold." Sofia chuckled

Grace couldn't help but smile at that then she realised that Sofia was actually in her room and they were talking to each other.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked

"I needed to see you" Sofia replied sadly

"What happened to giving me space?" She asked annoyed

Sofia sighed and sat on the end of Grace's bed

"I didn't know where else to go" Sofia whispered

Noticing a sudden shift in her friend's voice and body language Grace put her anger aside and let her worry settle in.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently as she took a seat next to her.

Sofia couldn't help but notice there was a good amount of space between them which just made her sad.

"My moms have been fighting all week." She began

"About what?"

Sofia shrugged

"I don't know but…Ma came home late tonight and I wanted to know what was going on so I kinda listened in on their conversation and…and" Sofia couldn't help but cry

In a heartbeat Grace wrapped her arms around her friend and held her tight Sofia held onto Grace like her life depended on it.

"And what Sofia?" Grace softly asked not looking forward to whatever she was going to say.

"It's mom she… she's…she had to have another biopsy…the cancer might be back" Sofia sobbed

Grace was shocked she didn't know what to say so the two just sat there for a long while just holding onto each other.

"Stay with me tonight" Grace finally whispered

Sofia looked up confused not thinking she heard that right.

"I don't want you to be alone right now, stay…and we'll forget everything else that's going on between us for tonight" Grace told her.

Grace gently wiped away the tears that had fallen down Sofia's cheeks

"Please?" she asked

Sofia looked into Grace's eyes and for a split second she swore she could see the love in them that she had wanted to see again since that day she told Grace the truth. The Latina finally answered by nodding her head. Grace smiled sweetly at her and hugged her once again.

The young Fabray grabbed some spare PJ's for Sofia to change into; she let her get changed in her room while she went downstairs to grab a glass of water. Neither said another word as they climbed into bed and immediately found each other in the middle and cuddled up together and soon drifted off to sleep.

~~~ Morning ~~~

Grace was the first to wake up that morning and was a little surprised to find herself cuddled up to her best friend but then she remembered what happened last night and why she was there and her heart broke. It wasn't fair, her Aunty B was one of the sweetest and kindest person she knew and she was incredibly strong. Most people think that her Aunty San was the strong one, the head of the family if you will but anyone who really knew the Lopez-Pierce family knew that Brittany was all of those things she was the heart of that family why do you think Santana took her name when they got married?

Grace had her head resting on Sofia's chest and her arm wrapped around her waist. She had to admit it was a nice feeling waking up like this with Sofia but as soon as she let herself enjoy the moment she felt incredibly guilty. At first she was a little tickled that she had two girls fighting over her…two really hot girls. But after a while it just made her heart hurt because she knew deep down that she loved them both and wanted to be with them both but she also knew that was not an option. She knew she was hurting Sofia by rejecting her and then avoiding her but Sofia had hurt her too. For so long she had pushed her away and denied any kind of romantic feelings for her and now that she finally told her she was supposed to just drop everything and run into her arms?

Grace was startled out of her thoughts when Sofia shifted a little in her sleep turning to face Grace as she now lay on her side. Their faces were inches apart and Grace couldn't help but get lost in her beauty. She really was very pretty; if Charlie was Rachel's clone then Sofia was Santana's. And although it's kinda creepy considering she thinks of her as her Aunt, Grace can't help but admit that she had always thought that Santana was kinda hot in that older woman kind of way I mean have you seen her boobs? It's not that weird right? I mean technically they aren't blood related. You keep telling yourself that Gracie.

Grace absentmindedly reached out and brushed away the few strands of Sofia's hair that had fallen in front of her face and sighed…she really hated being caught in this situation and feeling like she has to choose between the two. Grace laid there for some time just watching Sofia and in the back of her mind she thinks it's a little creepy but she can't help it. Sofia is just one of those people whose gorgeous while doing anything including when they sleep. After a while Sofia slowly opened her eyes and finds Grace staring at her. Grace's cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink when she gets caught and turns away from her to get out of bed.

"Morning" Grace mumbled

Sofia couldn't help but smile at Grace's actions and reactions. She was so totally watching her sleep and she had so been totally caught.

"Morning" Sofia gently replied

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked

"I'm ok…I think. Thanks for last night…I know I said I'd give you space but…thank you for being here for me" Sofia whispered

Grace just gave her an accepting smile but then is slowly disappears

"This doesn't change anything though Sofia…I'm still mad at you for what you did"

The Latina sighed and sat up in the bed and crossed her legs.

"Why?" Sofia softly asked

"You know why, I told you why"

"If you were single would you still feel this way? Would you still reject me?" Sofia asked

"Don't make me feel guilty about this Sofia that's not fair" Grace replied

"I'm sorry"

"I don't want to think about 'what if's' they just make me feel even worse then I already do" Grace mumbled

The two fell into a tension filled silence for several minutes before Grace spoke up again

"Does this mean you're gay?" She asked

Sofia turned to look at her and shook her head

"No…I'm not gay I don't like girls…just you" she replied never breaking eye contact

"Well…if you don't like girls then how can you like me? I mean is it just emotional or…physical?" Grace hesitantly asked and slightly blushed

Sofia couldn't help but smirk a little.

"It's both…I can't explain it but I am attracted to you. And if the situation were different I would totally jump your bones right now even though I have never had sex with a girl before" Sofia relied

Grace kinda regrets asking that now because the images in her head are not helping. Sofia notices the intense blush on her friend's face and smirks.

"You're totally picturing that right now aren't you?" She asked

Grace avoids the question but the blush on her face speaks volumes, which just proves Sofia right.

"What about Greg" Grace asked looking away trying to change the topic.

"I love Greg but I'm not in love with him…I'm in love with you" Sofia replied

"Please stop saying that" Grace whispered

"Why? It's the truth"

"Because it hurts to much. God Sofia you have no idea how long I had wanted to hear you tell me that you loved me the way I loved you and I'm not just talking about these last few months. I've been pretty much in love with you since I understood what it was I was feeling. Your hurt that I'm with someone else I get that, but I've had to put up with you fawning over all those other boys over the years and having to hear about it all do you know how crushed I was when you told me about your first kiss with Mitch Stevenson?"

"He wasn't" Sofia replied

"What?"

"Mitch wasn't my first kiss."

"Well that doesn't make me feel any better Sofia" Grace replied angrily

"It was you" Sofia softly replied

"Huh? No it wasn't" Grace looked totally confused

"Yes it was" Sofia replied

"What are you talking about Sofia?"

"We were five years old and we were playing princesses and dragons. You were my princess and I had to rescue you from an evil spell and the only way to do that was to kiss you. So I did. You were my first kiss."

Grace stood there taking in what Sofia had told her when suddenly the memory came back to her

"I remember that" She replied with a soft smile

"I don't like Hannah…I'm just…putting that out there. I don't like her and I don't trust her." Sofia blurted out

Grace just sighed

"If…if we can't be together then…you're still my best friend Grace no matter what you always will be. If you won't be my girlfriend then can we please go back to being best friends? I miss you" Sofia asked

"I miss you too"

"So are best friends again? Because I hate it when we fight." Sofia asked a little hopefully, she was willing to have whatever Grace was willing to give her.

Grace just nodded and Sofia sighed in relief

"But we need some rules" Grace said

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously there are still some more then friendly feelings between us…if we're going to be friends then we can't get jealous or angry when we are with other people." Grace informed her

Sofia rolled her eyes and then huffed

"Fine…but no more stupid double dates and I can't promise that I will be nice to Skippy the bush kangaroo"

Grace just chuckled and shook her head

"Fine…I accept these terms" Grace replied

"Do we shake on it or something?" Sofia asked

"No we don't need to" Grace replied

"How about a hug? Kiss maybe?" Sofia asked

Grace just glared at her

"Sofia"

"I'm kidding…mostly" She mumbled that last bit


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone. Thank you for all your reviews! I love hearing all your thoughts on what's happening.

There will be a bit more angst but it's slowly going away and will be more on the lighter side because we've had enough angst on the actual show and I wantz some happy times!

Speaking of the show (episode 2x19) My gosh! I just…words fail me right now. That song, god Naya could you be anymore hot and awesome if you tried I mean really? And the overalls = adorable! Then there's Britt-Britt….sigh, way to just totally break my heart with your sad faces!

And next week's promo! OMG…that is all.

This is a shorter chapter then normal but if I added the rest it would have just gone on and on…and on. So expect another update in the next few days. Yay!

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel was up the next morning bright and early and down in the basement warming up her vocal chords to begin her journey back onto the stage. She wasn't lying when she told Quinn that she missed it. She was a little worried that she wouldn't be able to get back to where she was when she gave it up to have a family and started teaching. She didn't regret it but she wanted to at least have another go at her dream now that they were settled in their lives. She was fortunate enough to have youthful good looks and could pass as a 30 year old and not someone who was pushing 40 so she had that on her side.

The brunette had finished her warm ups and got her music ready to start practicing a few songs that were in the show to get ready for her audition that was scheduled for next Saturday. The production wasn't Broadway big but it wasn't completely amateur either many talent scouts have been known to troll the performances seeking the next big hit.

She stood on the small stage and waited for her cue.

I peer through windows,  
Watch life go by,  
Dream of tomorrow,  
And wonder "why"?

The past is holding me,  
Keeping life at bay,  
I wander lost in yesterday,  
Wanting to fly -  
But scared to try.

But if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Found me

So many secrets  
I've longed to share  
All I have needed  
Is someone there,

To help me see a world  
I've never seen before -  
A love to open every door,  
To set me free,  
So I can soar

If someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same

There'd be a new way to live,  
A new life to love,  
If someone like you  
Found me

Oh, if someone like you  
Found someone like me,  
Then suddenly  
Nothing would ever be the same

My heart would take wing,  
And I'd feel so alive -  
If someone like you  
Loved me

Rachel was startled when she heard someone clapping; she opened her eyes and found her wife standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a proud smile.

"You sound amazing Rach" She softly spoke in total adoration

Rachel smiled bashfully as Quinn walked up to her and gently placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You'll get the part and you will be wonderful" The blonde whispered

"I'm a little nervous" Rachel quietly admitted

"There's no need, your Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray…ha try saying that fast 20 times…anyways the point is you're the most talented person I have ever met, your gorgeous and you will knock them dead."

"Sing with me?" Rachel asked

Quin smiled and nodded

"I'd be honoured to sing with you"

The two women spent some time together in the basement singing different songs, some from the musical and some from the past.

~~~ Grace's Bedroom ~~~

After their chat and agreeing to focus on repairing their friendship properly this time Grace and Sofia sat in bed together just talking like they used to do when they had sleepovers. They were determined to go back to what they used to do to try and make things more normal between them.

"Are you going to break up with Greg?" Grace asked

"Yes" Sofia simply replied though there was a hint of sadness in there as well.

Grace just nodded

"I love him but it's not fair on him if I…well you know"

Grace just nodded again

"I'm sorry" Sofia blurted out Grace looked confused

"For what?"

"For last week, when I kissed you…I mean I'm not sorry that we kissed because it was awesome but…I'm sorry for how it happened. I was selfish and I should have been a better friend to you like you were with me last night." Sofia explained

"It's ok…I was a little harsh on you"

"No…you were hurt and what you said wasn't a lie…I'm sorry for what I put you through"

"Let's just forget it ok? We're moving on so let's just put the past behind us and keep it there."

"Like a clean slate?" Sofia asked

"Yep" Grace smiled

"Thanks" Sofia smiled back and leant in to hug her friend but then stopped midway through

"Wait are we allowed to hug?" She hesitantly asked

Grace just rolled her eyes and hugged her friend

"Yes you big goober" She replied

Sofia just smiled into the hug.

"Would you hold it against me if I told you this is totally turning me on right now?" Sofia asked in all seriousness

Grace pulled back a bit but then saw the wicked glint in her friend's eyes and just rolled her eyes at her and laughed Sofia soon joined her.

"Gracie are you up yet?" A little voice interrupted the two

Grace pulled away from Sofia as Charlie jumped up onto the bed

"Yes Charlie…why?" Her sister asked

"Because I was getting bored, Toby is still sleeping and mom and Ma are in the basement and I think they were kissing again so I didn't go down there." Charlie explained

Sofia and Grace couldn't help but giggle

"How come you're here Sofia? I thought you and Gracie were fighting?" The little girl asked, Grace blushed a little and turned away from Sofia's surprised face.

"We're not fighting anymore Charlie" Grace replied

"Oh well that's good." Charlie sighed in relief and then had a big smile on her face

"So you won't be sad and cry anymore?" She then asked

"No" Grace quickly answered

Sofia frowned and looked down feeling a little ashamed of herself she was startled when she felt Grace's pinky link with hers and give her a reassuring squeeze before letting go again.

"Can we all play in the pool today? It's supposed to be really hot." Charlie asked the two girls.

"I would love to Charlie but I should go back home and see if…I want to spend some time with my moms, maybe next time ok?" Sofia replied

"Ok…and maybe next time…we could invite Ben too" Charlie suggested

Grace and Sofia couldn't help but smirk and then slightly giggle at the small blush that appeared on the little girl's cheeks.

"I'm sure he would love to join us"

"Yay! Ok well I'm going to get changed so hurry up and get out of bed Gracie!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly before she bounced out of the room.

"Aw those two are adorable" Grace cooed

"Yeah…I can so picture them getting married one day." Sofia chuckled

"Wouldn't that make us like…sisters?" Grace asked

The smile soon disappeared from Sofia's face

"It's just a little crush I'm sure they will grow out of it and they're like babies so nothing's going to happen" Sofia quickly replied as she got out of bed

~~~ Berry-Fabray Kitchen ~~~

Charlie, now changed was bouncing around the kitchen as her two mommies made some late breakfast.

"Why are you so chipper today sweetie?" Rachel chuckled

"Because me and Gracie are going to spend the day in the pool doing super-secret sister stuff" Charlie smiled brightly

"Well that sounds like fun" Quinn smiled

Charlie nodded her head excitedly "Yep!"

"Where is your sister anyways?" Quinn asked

"Last time I checked she was still in bed with Sofia…hopefully they didn't go back to sleep again they looked really tired." Charlie replied before taking a drink of her orange juice.

Quinn and Rachel stopped what they were doing and looked at their little girl in shock.

"Gracie's doing what with Sofia?" Rachel asked

"I don't know, whatever teenagers do in bed together I guess" Charlie replied and started to eat her toast.

Quinn looked horrified, Rachel just stood there in shock. They were brought out of it when they saw Grace and Sofia walk towards the front door.

"Thanks for last night you were amazing" Sofia softly spoke

"I told you Sofia I'll always be here if you need it ok?" Grace replied

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other totally dumbfounded and slightly astonished that Grace would be so blatantly obvious. They saw the two girls hug just before Sofia turned to leave. Grace then entered the kitchen and immediately noticed the tension and the weird looks on her mothers' faces.

"What?" She asked self-consciously

"Gracie can we please have a little chat in the living room?" Rachel asked as she moved her daughter along not really giving her an option as Quinn followed them leaving behind a confused Charlie.

"What's going on?" Grace asked

"You tell us! Gracie what the hell are you doing?" Quinn asked

The young girl was totally confused and had no idea what she was supposed to say.

"What are you talking about I haven't done anything"

"We're not blind or stupid Grace. How could you do that to Hannah and under our own roof?" Rachel asked getting annoyed

"Ok I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. What has Hannah got to do with this?"

"Charlie told us that you slept with Sofia last night and then that whole thing at the front door! Gracie we know you have feelings for her but you can't act on them while you already have a girlfriend. It's not right." Quinn snapped

"Whoa! Ok back up…I have not cheated on Hannah! I can't believe you would think I would do something like that. Yes I slept with Sofia but we didn't do anything! She was upset and so I was there for her…as a friend!"

"Nothing happened?" Rachel asked

"Nothing happened!" Grace replied a little annoyed

Both women sighed in relief then felt guilty for thinking that their daughter would cheat on her girlfriend and actually accusing her of doing it.

"We're sorry Gracie" Quinn mumbled

Grace just rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia entered her home feeling slightly better, she was over the moon that her and Grace were finally talking again and working on their friendship. Obviously she wanted more but she was willing to wait for Grace to wake up and drop the annoying wombat and realise that Latina's are just better than Aussie's.

But all that fell away when she saw her two mothers in the kitchen acting like nothing was wrong when it was so clearly obvious that there was. She knew they had made up and weren't fighting anymore but the threat of her mother's cancer coming back was hanging over them all at the moment even though they didn't know that Sofia knew.

"Where have you been Ducky?" Brittany asked a little concerned

"I…I spent the night with Grace" She replied

Santana's eyebrows shot up as did Brittany's

"You had sex with Grace?" Santana asked

Sofia's eyes widened in shock

"What? No! I…I didn't mean it like that. Nothing happened…unfortunately" She mumbled

Santana almost looked as disappointed as Sofia at that.

"Well if you weren't getting you Sapphic on then why were you there?" Santana asked

Sofia rolled her eyes

"I was upset and so she was there and we talked about stuff and we're trying to be friends again." Sofia replied

"Why were you upset?" Brittany asked

Sofia shrugged and avoided eye contact with her parents she didn't want them to know that she knew.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" Brittany asked sadly

"Ducky you mom and I have worked things out ok? Yesterday was just…everything is fine between us ok?" Santana informed her

Sofia just nodded

~~~ That Evening ~~~

After their fun filled day of doing super-secret sister stuff Grace and Charlie were lounging around in the living room watching TV with Toby who was busy texting someone on his phone.

Quinn came into the living room a little dressed up and went over to talk to her kids.

"You look pretty mommy" Charlie smiled

"Thanks sweetie…um guys can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn replied

They all turned to look at her expectantly

"Your ma and I are heading out for a few hours tonight so you guys can order some pizza for dinner ok?" Quinn told them

"Where are you going?" Grace asked

"Um…Beth has invited us to meet her parents" Quinn hesitantly replied

Grace just rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV. Quinn just sighed at her they really needed to have a sit down and proper talk about this soon.

"Mommy when is Beth going to come here so we can meet her properly?" Charlie asked

"I don't know baby…I'll ask her ok?"

Charlie nodded and smiled

"Ok, so remember call if you need anything and no leaving the house." Quinn instructed them then pointed to her two older children.

"And no girls in your bedrooms" She stated.

~~~ Outside Beth's Parents' House ~~~

Quinn and Rachel pulled up to Beth's parents' house and the blonde woman was a bag of nerves she kept fidgeting in her seat and messing with the radio and it was driving Rachel insane.

"Quinn! Honey please will you stop!"

Quinn reached over and turned the radio off and looked down sheepishly

"Sorry sweetie" she mumbled

"Ok...look Quinn I know you're nervous. I get that honestly I do but please, please try not to get flustered and start babbling about god knows what. And before you say anything I'm not saying this to annoy you or to be mean I'm saying it because I know it's what's making you nervous right now"

Quinn sighed

"Promise me you won't let me make a fool out of myself" Quinn pleaded

"I promise I will try my very best" Rachel smiled

Quinn smiled back and then leaned over to kiss her wife but accidentally hit the car horn making a horrible sound which just made Quinn scream and pull back which ended up with Quinn bashing her head on the window.

Rachel sighed heavily and just looked at her wife.

"This is going to be a long night" she muttered to herself.

Quinn and Rachel walked hand in hand to the front door and rang the bell. Not long after Beth opened the door and smiled brightly at the two women.

"Quinn, Rachel I'm glad you guys came. Please come in." She greeted them

She gave them both a small hug and led them into the living room to introduce them to her family.

"Mom, Dad this is Quinn and Rachel" Beth introduced them.

"Quinn, Rachel these are my parents Hank Sr. and Kathryn"

The couples shook hands. Beth's parents were an older couple around in the early 50's. Hank was starting to go bald and wore glasses he was a well-built man and if it wasn't for the hair he didn't look like he was older than 50. Kathryn was the same height as Quinn but had long dark red hair and was quite beautiful; Quinn had to mentally kick herself when the first thought that popped into her head when she saw her was 'total MILF'.

"It's really nice to meet you" Rachel said with her trademark smile

"It's lovely to meet you" Kathryn replied

Quinn just smiled she didn't want to suddenly blurt out something inappropriate.

"Right well that's that done. Can I get anyone something to drink?" Beth asked

"Teas fine for me sweetie" Kathryn replied.

"I'll have a beer Beth. Quinn, Rachel would you like one?" Hank asked

"Oh no thanks I'll just have water I'm not that fond of beer" Rachel replied

Hank frowned slightly

"Oh...I thought lesbians liked beer" he mumbled to himself

Kathryn just rolled her eyes at her husband and Beth looked embarrassed Rachel and Quinn just tried not to laugh.

"And on that awkward note Quinn what would you like?" Beth asked

"I'll um...I'll have a beer thanks" She chuckled

"Ha! See told you" Hank replied

"Yes daddy" Beth just laughed and headed to the kitchen.

"Please take a seat" Kathryn instructed.

"So...Beth has told us a lot about you it's nice to actually see you in the flesh" Kathryn spoke first.

"Same...it's...I have to admit it's kinda weird. But I'm glad we came" Quinn replied

"I can imagine. I was adopted myself and it can be quite a shock to the system when you meet your biological family" She replied

"I just want to say...how thankful I am that you...you've done an amazing job with Beth. It's more than I could have hoped for" Quinn whispered.

The two smiled at her as Rachel gently squeezed her hand. Just then Beth came in with the two beers and handed them over to her dad and Quinn.

"Thanks"

"So Rachel, Beth tells us you were on Broadway" Hank spoke up trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes I was. For a few years actually. It was always my dream"

"How come you stopped?" he asked

"Well when Quinn and I got married we pretty much wanted to start a family and we decided that I would have the baby and I just didn't want to miss out on my kids growing up so I quit but I'm thinking of getting back into it." Rachel explained

Hank nodded then took a drink.

"Beth did mention you had kids how many do you have again?" Kathryn asked

"Three. Grace, Toby and Charlotte." Rachel replied with a smile.

Beth came back into the living room with the rest of the drinks and took a seat next to Quinn.

"Wow I just realized how much you two look alike" Kathryn as she looked at the two.

Beth smiled widely as did Quinn.

"Not only that but apparently they led similar paths in high school. Both head Cheerio both in glee both with a best friend named Rachel" the brunette replied

"Well to be truthful honey you and I weren't always best friend's" Quinn replied.

"And Beth didn't turn out gay...right?" Hank asked worriedly

Beth just rolled her eyes

"You have met my boyfriend dad. Remember him? Tony? Big guy, plays college football?"

"Just making sure...not that there's anything wrong with being gay" He quickly added

"The gays are great! I always used to watch Will & Grace reruns in the summer. Those two queer guys were a hoot" He continued.

"And that Ellen woman was pretty funny too"

"Oh my god dad please stop your embarrassing" Beth hissed.

"Sorry honey but I've never met any real life lesbians before I don't know what I'm supposed to talk about with them"

Quinn and Rachel just smirked and tried not to laugh

"Hank the woman who fixes your car is a lesbian" Kathryn told him

He looked shocked

"What? Carmen isn't a lesbian"

"Yes she is. She has really short hair and works with cars not to mention the fact that she has a partner called Amy"

"I thought that was her sister" he replied

"Sister Hank? Or _Sistah_?" Kathryn replied

That time Rachel and Quinn did laugh.

"I'm sorry about them. After I told them you were gay they wanted to make you feel welcome and so they went out and tried to learn all about homosexuality I think they got confused in there somewhere." Beth whispered to Quinn and Rachel while her parents argued over the supposed sexual orientation of Carmen the mechanic.

Quinn was just glad she wasn't doing or saying anything embarrassing like this one time while she was meeting with a very important client for work and she just randomly blurted out 'boobs' for no apparent reason. She was nervous and although she would never admit it out loud their client was hot and had nice boobs. Mercedes was not impressed.

"Ok so now that we have established that Carmen could be gay can we please change the topic?" Beth asked

"I'm going to ask her when I take the car in next week." Hank said ignoring Beth's plea

"Hank you can't just ask someone if they are a lesbian that's rude and what if she gets offended? She's a great mechanic and I don't want to have to find another one." Kathryn replied

"Quinn, Rachel how can you tell if someone is a lesbian?" Hank asked

"Um…w-well-" Quinn stuttered

"Oh don't bother asking her she has terrible gaydar. I mean she didn't even realise that Grace our eldest daughter is gay." Rachel chuckled

Quinn did not look impressed

"Well how do you know?" Hank asked Rachel

"Well…I guess there are the stereotypical things to look for like the short hair…and the shoes she wears but that's a little redundant as she is a mechanic and probably wouldn't be wearing heels and then there's the fact that she is a mechanic but that doesn't necessarily mean she's gay there are plenty of straight female mechanics."

"I'd look at her fingernails, I mean how many lesbians do you know who have long fingernails? Unless they're single." Quinn added

The Harper family looked at her a little confused, Rachel looked a little horrified

"What do fingernails have to do with anything?" Hank asked

"Well most lesbians have short fingernails otherwise it would just be painful and unsafe" Quinn explained

"I don't follow you." He replied

"You know when you have se-"

"Beth! So where are your brothers? Quinn mentioned you have brothers?" Rachel butted in before Quinn could finish.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The pizza had been eaten and Charlie was playing with some of her toys while Toby was still messaging someone on his phone. Grace was bored so she called Hannah and invited her over so she would be there soon.

"Who are you texting?" She asked her brother

"No one" He mumbled

"Yeah right. It's not Olivia is it?"

"Pfft no"

"Good because she was kinda skanky. I didn't know what you saw in her" Grace replied

"I didn't know either" He replied

Just then the doorbell rang so Grace got up and answered the door, it was Hannah. Grace closed the door behind her as she stood outside with her girlfriend.

"Um…why are we outside?" Hannah asked

"Because I want a few moments alone with you before we go inside and Charlie starts to bully you into singing with her again." Grace smiled

Hannah chuckled

"She didn't bully me…I wanted to sing"

"Sure, sure…hey I don't judge I mean you aren't the first person she's done that too" Grace giggled

"Can we just tell her I lost my voice?"

"That might work." Grace smiled

"Or we could just stay out here all night" Hannah suggested

"We could orrrr…..we could go up to my room instead. It's a lot warmer up there and cosier." Grace smirked

"I'm liking the way you think"

"Thought you would…ok less talking and more kissing" Grace replied as she pulled her girlfriend in for a heated kiss.

"Break it up love birds" A voice called out

The two teens pulled away from each other a little startled and looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"Aunty San…hi" Grace blushed

Santana had been on her way to her car because she had left some paperwork in there when she saw the two girls.

"Do your mommas know about this?" Santana asked

"Yes" Grace lied

Santana narrowed her eyes at the young Fabray and then went back into her house. Grace sighed in relief.

"Is she always that scary looking?" Hannah asked

Grace just laughed

"No…well…sometimes. She only gets like that when she's upset, Sofia's exactly the same."

Grace couldn't help but notice the shift in Hannah's stature at the mention of the young Latina

"Hannah she's my best friend" Grace sighed

"I didn't say anything"

"You don't have to I can see it in your eyes"

"Look Gracie I get it ok, you two have a history together you've known each other for years and I don't want to ask you to choose between us because I know who you'll pick" Hannah replied sadly

"Hannah-"

"I'm just saying…I love you Grace and I will fight for you because you're so worth it. You're an amazing girl and I won't let you go without a fight." Hannah finished

"You don't need to fight for me…you already have me" Grace replied

"What about Sofia?"

"She's my best friend"

"Who you admitted to being in love with and now she is in love with you" Hannah added

"I don't want to fight about this. I'm with you…I love you." Grace replied

"But you still love her too"

Grace looked away unable to lie

"See! You won't even deny it"

"I can't help it…I can't control what I feel." Grace mumbled as a few tears began to fall.

Hannah sighed and gently wiped away the falling tears.

"I love you both and I don't want to choose between you because I don't want to hurt either of you" Grace admitted

"As much as I don't want to put you through this and I'm terrified of what you will do but Gracie…you need to make up your mind. I love you but I can't be with you if you're only half in. It's not fair on me, it's not fair on you and its…it's not fair on Sofia." Hannah replied

~~~ Harper Residence ~~~

The two families sat around the kitchen table as Beth and Kathryn served the plates of food.

"Beth told me you're a vegan so I hope this is ok?" Kathryn told Rachel

"Oh, thank you I'm sure it will be fine." The brunette replied

"So Rachel what do your parents do?" Hank asked

"Well my Dad is a doctor and my Daddy is an accountant." Rachel smiled

Looking at their confused faces Rachel quickly replied

"I have two gay dads"

They all nodded in understanding.

"So that's where she gets it from" Hank mumbled to himself

"Dad you don't get gay from your parents otherwise I would have been gay" Beth told him

"Oh…right…of course. That does make sense" He muttered

"And anyway I'm not gay. I'm bisexual" Rachel added

"So that's why you didn't want the beer" Hank replied as if it were an epiphany

Beth just shook her head at her father

They continued to chat and get to know each other there were some more awkward moments when Hank would totally embarrass Beth and himself. Quinn instantly liked the man, she could relate and she was glad he was there otherwise she feared that she would be the one who would embarrass herself. It was getting late and so Quinn and Rachel were getting ready to leave.

"It was really nice meeting you; we should get together again some time." Kathryn offered

"Absolutely" Rachel smiled

They said their goodbyes and Quinn asked Beth if she would come over tomorrow to meet her kids. She wasn't sure how Grace was going to react but she was going to give her the option of meeting Beth or not. They agreed to meet up at around 1pm the next day.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The two women arrived home both happy about how things had gone in meeting Beth's parents. Quinn was a little quite on the way home though so before they got out of the car Rachel turned to face her wife.

"Are you ok sweetie?"

"I'm fine Rach"

"Quinn…talk to me"

The blonde sighed and took Rachel's hand into her own for support.

"I just…this is all so weird…She's a beautiful girl Rachel. She's smart and kind and I just…she's my baby and I gave her up" Quinn replied as she broke down.

Rachel quickly reached over and pulled her into her arms and held her while she cried.

"She could have been ours" She sobbed

"Don't do this to yourself Quinn. Don't picture it…you did the right thing for both of you. Like you said she's smart and kind and beautiful she's all of those things because you gave them to her by giving her to a family who looked after her, who love her just as much as you love her." Rachel replied

The two women stayed in the car for several minutes as Quinn finally let out everything she had been holding in since Beth first showed up. Rachel was glad that she had, she was waiting for it and she was worried that Quinn was going to just internalise it all. As much as she hated seeing her wife cry she knew she needed this.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Brittany and Santana lay in bed together the blonde had her head resting on her wife's chest while the Latina gently ran her fingers through her hair. Brittany had always loved their cuddle time and she loved it when Santana would play with her hair. It was soothing and made her feel safe.

"If it comes back…I'll have the surgery this time" Brittany said out of the blue

Santana stopped her movements and closed her eyes willing herself not to cry.

"Britt-"

"You'll still love me right? Even if I have no boobs?" She hesitantly asked

Santana lifted Brittany up off of her and laid her down on her back and kissed her with all that she had. Both now crying.

"I'm never going to stop loving you" She finally whispered and then kissed her again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Olivia nelson:** Yes on the show it was Rachel's mother who adopted Beth but in my story I didn't want that to be the case. Sorry not sure if I mentioned that to anyone lol oops well now everyone knows!

Lol it makes me laugh at how poor Hannah has no love…well here's a spoiler: She's not going anywhere any time soon!

**MMISERY:** yes there will be sunshine…and lollipops…possibly some rainbows everywhere…but just not yet! Soon though.

On with the show!

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The next day Quinn and Rachel were up nice and early mostly because Quinn couldn't wait to see Beth again and when Quinn got up Rachel got up because the blonde did not know how to be quite when getting dressed, putting makeup on and or just getting out of the bed in the first place.

The two were currently in the kitchen having breakfast when Toby came down still in his boxers and still half asleep but his hair looked flawless…as usual.

"Morning" Rachel smiled at her son

He just grumbled in return

"Toby why are you up so early that's not like you at all." Quinn joked

All they got in response was more grumbling.

"Could you at least put some clothes on?" Rachel asked

"I have clothes on" He mumbled as he grabbed some bread to put in the toaster

"More clothes then just boxers…We don't need to see your manly chest early in the morning…were trying to eat here" Quinn replied with a giggle

"Also you're planning on shaving today right?" Rachel asked

Toby just rolled his eyes

"Why are you attacking me? It's too early for that at least let me eat first. And no I'm not shaving today I'm growing a beard" He replied

Both scrunched up their faces to that

"What? What's wrong with having a beard?"

"It looks so…unclean" Rachel replied

"And girls don't like kissing hair that's why we get bikini waxes" Quinn added

"Oh my god Quinn you did not just say that!" Rachel looked at her shocked

Toby just snickered; Quinn looked away and tried not to laugh. Like most times she didn't mean to say that out loud but it was funny.

"So why are you up so early?" Rachel asked to totally change the topic.

Toby shrugged

"Woke up and couldn't go back to sleep and besides I wanted to the gym today…gotta keep these bad boys nice and firm." He replied then proceeded to show off his arms once more in case they had forgotten what they looked like….they haven't.

"Ok, but you have to be home by 1pm today" Quinn told him

"Why?"

"Because Beth is coming over to meet you all" Rachel answered

"She is?" Charlie enthusiastically asked as she ran into the kitchen

"Yes she is" Quinn replied with just as much enthusiasm

"Why are you only telling me now?" Charlie asked

"Because you were asleep when we got home last night" Rachel replied

"But now I don't have much time to prepare a welcoming presentation for Beth AND a song! But no worries…I'm sure many superstars are faced with this problem many times in their careers so I this will be great practice. Mommy I will be in the basement can you please deliver my breakfast to me down there because my brain needs it's food and I can't waist time up here eating when I have things to do!" Charlie explained in one breath before she ran down to the basement.

"She gets that from you, you know" Quinn mumbled to Rachel who was just smiling proudly at her little girl.

Not long after Charlie's departure Grace came down to join the family.

"Oh ew Toby put some clothes on I don't need to see that" She scrunched up her nose

The boy just rolled his eyes

"So what's everyone doing today?" Grace asked

"Well Toby's going to the gym and Charlie's busy downstairs…Grace we invited Beth to come over this afternoon to meet you all" Rachel replied

"No thanks" Grace muttered

"Grace can you come with me please?" Quinn asked as she stood up from her stool.

The young girl just sighed but followed her mother. They went upstairs into Quinn and Rachel's bedroom. Quinn sat on her bed and motioned for Grace to join her.

"I don't want to meet her mom" Grace stated

"Why?"

"Because" She replied with a shrug

"Ok Grace I'm going to tell you a story you may not like it but I'm going to tell you anyway." Quinn replied

Quinn told her everything. She told her about what kind of person she used to be, that she used to be a bitch who would bully people including her Ma. She told her all about Finn and Puck and how she lied to everybody. She told her about her mother and her father and ending up homeless and then having to live with Mercedes for the last couple of months of her pregnancy. She told her everything.

"Why are you telling me all this? This isn't making it better" Grace asked looking completely shocked and appalled

"I'm telling you this because it's who I am…or used to be. I'm telling you this to prove to you that I have changed. That the person who gave up their daughter is not the same person who is sitting here with you right now. Do I regret giving Beth up for adoption? Yes, every damn day I regret it. But then I also know that she had a proper chance at life and I am so grateful for that because I knew I couldn't do that for her." Quinn explained

Grace just sat there thinking over what she has been told

"I just…I don't get why you would sleep with a guy in the first place"

Quinn sighed

"You're so lucky you know that? You get to live and grow up in a time and place where being gay isn't the end of the world. Yes there is still progress to be made but here in New York at least being gay isn't a death sentence. Things in Lima were bad. My father hated anything that was different that went against god and the 'norms' of society. I was incredibly repressed back then Grace. I wasn't allowed to be myself because being myself wasn't acceptable."

"But why didn't you just stay a virgin?" Grace asked

"That would have been the most obvious choice. But I was repressed and in deep denial about my sexuality. It wasn't until I was out of Russell's house did I start to open up and let my true self come out. I slept with Puck because I wanted to prove to myself and the world that I wasn't gay. That I was as straight as they come"

"I can't believe Grandma did that" Grace mumbled

"Don't be upset with her. Yes she didn't stop my father but at least she came back. She changed and did everything to make it up to me and you've seen us together. We love each other and I have forgiven her for what happened."

"She's not gonna try and be my sister is she?" Grace asked

Quinn just chuckled

"No…just give her a chance…maybe you guys can be friends. She's a lot like you actually." Quinn replied

Grace just sighed. She still wasn't all that keen about it all and after hearing everything that her mother has said and done she's still a little upset because it's not who she thought her mother is. But she was tired of all the drama in her life. If she could at least get over this then she could focus on what to do with Hannah and Sofia.

"I can't promise anything" She replied

"All I ask is that you try" Quinn added

~~~ Greg's House ~~~

Greg was a little surprised to see his girlfriend at his doorstep early in the morning. Sofia wasn't usually a morning person. The look on her face wasn't very comforting either.

"What's up babe?" He asked a little concerned

"We need to talk"

"Well that doesn't sound very promising" He noted

Sofia sighed and shook her head

"It's not" She replied.

Greg and Sofia headed up to his room to talk, Greg had a very bad feeling about all this and Sofia felt terrible. Greg sat on his bed while Sofia decided to stay standing.

"So…"

Sofia took a deep breath and tried not to show too much emotion she'd done enough of that lately and it needed to stop.

"This isn't working Greg" She finally spoke

"What do you mean?"

"This…us…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry"

Greg looked heartbroken it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going on here.

"Why?" He asked

"Because-"

"Is there someone else?" He asked without any emotion

Sofia looked away and didn't reply. Greg just laughed mirthlessly and stood up in anger

"Who is he? I want to know who he is so I can beat the shit out of him! Tell me who it is Sofia" He yelled

"I never cheated on you" She replied

"Who is he?"

"Grace" Sofia simply answered

Greg just looked at her, she couldn't read his expression and was worried he was either having a stroke or didn't hear her.

"What?" He finally asked….not a stroke.

"I'm in love with Grace" She whispered

Greg sat back down and just sat there for several minutes not saying anything.

"I know" He finally admitted

That totally threw Sofia; she looked up in shock and confusion

"What? What do you mean you know?" She asked

"It's not that hard to figure out Sofia." He replied sadly

"How? And if you've known why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't say anything because I love you and I didn't want to admit that you didn't love me the same." He replied

Sofia looked down sadly

"I do love you Greg" she murmured

"Just not enough huh?"

Sofia didn't reply but it was clear what wasn't being said

"How did you know?" She asked again

"Well it's a little hard to miss when your girlfriend calls out another girls name while you're making out and then again when you're having sex" He replied

Sofia looked shocked. She was sure she kept quiet, she used all her will power not to do it but apparently that was futile and she did it anyway.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

"Does she love you back?" He asked

Sofia just nodded

"What about Hannah?"

He didn't miss the snarl that appeared on Sofia's face at the mention of the Aussie's name despite what he was feeling right now he couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"She loves her too" Sofia replied through gritted teeth.

"So are you gay?" He asked

"No" She simply answered

He just nodded then they fell into a weird silence

"Why aren't you more mad at me?" She asked after having enough of the uncomfortable quiet.

Greg just sighed and stood up to move closer to Sofia

"This isn't exactly news to me Sofia…I've seen this coming for a while I mean let's face it we've been drifting away. In the beginning we were all over each other and now…not so much. I've had time to accept it I guess…sure I'm mad as hell and it hurts like a bitch but…I think after knowing for some time now it's not as a hard of a hit as it would have been if I didn't know…does that make sense?"

Sofia nodded she couldn't help the few tears that began to fall. She did love Greg and at one point she was in love with him. He was her first real boyfriend and she lost her virginity to him so they would always have that connection. He was a good guy and could be really sweet and charming so breaking his heart was hard for Sofia if he was a jerk it would have been easy but he wasn't.

"I'm really sorry" She whimpered

Greg just nodded

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The family of five were sitting around the living room waiting for Beth to show up. Charlie was itching to meet her again, Toby was kinda curious as well and honestly a little excited to meet her too seeing as how now he won't be the only Fabray-blooded child in a house full of Berry women (not including his mom) Grace was hesitant to meet Beth. She had a better understanding of the situation after her talk with her mother but she was still a little indifferent about it all. Things were just made more complicated when she received two text messages one from Hannah and one from Sofia, which just brought her back to her other drama in her life. She quickly read Hannah's message first.

H: Do u want to go out tonight? We can go to the lake and watch the sunset together like u suggested the other week. Love you xox p.s. I will bring strawberries ;)

Grace smiled at the message she did love strawberries and sunsets. She then quickly read Sofia's message

S: Hey, just broke up wif Greg, can u come over tonight? I needz comfort food and my bestie.

Grace sighed…she was starting to think that somewhere up there, there was a sick and twisted soul who just liked to mess up her life every now and then for shits and giggles.

She was brought out of her thoughts and was unable to reply to either text when the doorbell rang. Charlie was dying to answer the door but Quinn got there first.

"Hi Beth" Quinn smiled and gave her a hug

"Hey…sorry I'm late my mom made me wait till her cookies were done so I could bring them…so…here's some cookies" She replied and then handed her a container.

"Thanks" Quinn smiled

"They're actually really good…they're pretty similar to Mint Milano's which are like my mom's absolute favourite" Beth added

"A woman after my own heart!" Quinn swooned then quickly took one of the cookies and shoved it into her mouth

Beth just laughed at Quinn as she devoured the thing

"Oh my god…these are…words….they fail me…you do realise no one else is getting any of these and that I will be at your house night and day making your mom bake me these?" Quinn replied quickly before grabbing another cookie.

Beth couldn't help but just laugh at her actions then smiled when she saw Rachel approach them

"Hi Beth" She greeted the girl with a hug

"Hey Rachel"

The brunette smiled then looked at her wife with a curious yet confused look. The woman was currently onto her fourth cookie.

"What?" Quinn asked with a mouthful of chocolaty goodness.

Rachel just shook her head and didn't even bother going there.

"Ignoring the cookie monster…Beth please come in and meet the family" Rachel said as she ushered her into the living room.

As soon as she entered the room Charlie was on her feet and hurried up to her.

"Hello Beth, I'm sure you remember me from before but I would like to introduce myself to you again because now I know who you really are and as your little sister I think it's important to know me not only because we're family now but because when I become rich and famous you can tell your friends that you know me."

Beth just smiled and bent down so she was eye level with the tiny girl.

"Let me guess your Charlotte Berry-Fabray also known as Charlie the next Broadway superstar."

Charlie smiled brightly and nodded

"Well I am honoured to meet you Charlie and I know my friends will be jealous to know that I know you" She added

"Do you want my autograph? I have several head shots at the ready because you never know when you will need them." She replied and then out of nowhere there was a photo thrust into Beth's hands

"Oh…well um…thank you and yes I would love an autograph" She smiled at her

Charlie quickly took the photo and scribbled her name onto it and then placed a gold star sticker afterwards.

"The star is a metaphor…Mama says they are important but I'm not sure what that means I just like the gold stickers" Charlie informed Beth

"Ok Charlie maybe you'd like the rest of the family to meet Beth too" Rachel interrupted otherwise Charlie would just go on and on…and on and on.

The little girl sighed then grabbed hold of Beth's hand and turned around.

"Beth this is my brother Toby" She introduced them

Toby smiled

"Hey sister from another mister" He smirked

Quinn rolled her eyes and Beth just laughed

"And this is Gracie" Beth pointed to her sister

"Hi" Beth smiled, she knew the older girl was having troubles with the whole situation and really didn't want to make it any worse

Grace gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Ok so who wants something to drink?" Rachel asked

Rachel took everyone's drink orders and quickly headed to the kitchen while her kids got to know Beth. Quinn followed after her wife to help with the drinks and also to give the kids some time to talk to Beth, she knew if all else fails Charlie would just burst into song so she wasn't too concerned.

"It's going well" Quinn said optimistically

"Yeah…I even think Gracie is turning around on th…Quinn will you stop filling your face with those cookies!" Rachel hissed

"I can't help it…they taste really good…it's like…an orgasm in your mouth" Quinn exclaimed

Rachel gave her a horrified look

"Ok that came out wrong" Quinn said after realising what she said.

"Can I try one then?" Rachel asked

"You wouldn't like them" Quinn quickly replied and then moved the container away from her wife.

Rachel just raised her eyebrow at her challengingly

"Seriously Rach you wouldn't like them…and anyway I think there's egg in them so you can't eat it because you're a vegan." Quinn replied triumphantly

Back in the living room Charlie was talking a mile a minute telling Beth everything and anything that pooped into her head. No one could get a word in. Beth just sat there a little amused by how big a personality could fit into such a tiny person. She thought Charlie was adorable.

"Ok blabber mouth how about you take a breather for a few minutes" Toby butted in

Charlie huffed and crossed her arms but stopped talking

"Ahh…silence" He sighed peacefully

Charlie just poked her tongue out at him. Toby retaliated by pulling an ugly face which just made Charlie giggle.

Quinn and Rachel soon came back with the drinks and they continued to chat and as promised Charlie got up and sang then made Beth get up and sing with her. All in all it was a good day even Grace said a few words here and there. But Beth had to go because she had to get to work so they all said their goodbyes and she promised to come back again…and she also promised to bring more cookies.

After Beth left the family of five went their own ways, Toby went up to his room to do whatever it is that teenaged boys do in their rooms…I don't even want to know. Charlie made Quinn play with her outside so they were off, Rachel headed to the basement to practice for her upcoming audition and Grace decided to go for a drive to clear her head.

Grace parked her car by the curb she had been driving for around 45 minutes not really heading in any particular direction or place. She grabbed her phone and reread the two messages she received earlier. She still hadn't replied to either she didn't know what to say. If she blew Sofia off to go out with Hannah she would get hurt and if she blew Hannah off to be with Sofia she would get hurt. She thought that maybe she could just blow them both off and lie saying she couldn't go out tonight…but she hated lying and she would just feel bad anyways. There was no win in this situation.

Tired of sitting in her car she decided to go for a walk instead. On her walk she thinks over her options but doesn't come to any conclusions except one she decides that she should ask someone for their advice. She couldn't ask her parents or her Aunts because they would be biased. She thought maybe she could ask Aunty Cedes but she wanted answers now and her house was too far away. Then she realised that she was close to her Aunty Tee's house so she quickened her pace and headed towards Tina and Aaron's place.

Unfortunately when she got there Tina's car wasn't there, her Uncle Aaron's car was but she really didn't want to talk about this with a guy. She was about to turn and leave when she was stopped by a loud voice calling her name.

"Oh Hi Uncle Aaron." She gave him a small wave

"Hey, Gracie what are you doing all the way out here?" He asked with a smile

"Just walking…I actually wanted to talk to Aunty Tee but obviously she's not here so…"

"Yeah she's at work I was just on my way over there. If you want I can take you there so you can talk to her" He offered

"Really?"

"Sure…hop in" He said as opened the passenger door to his car.

The two chatted briefly about random stuff mostly about cars Aaron loved cars…Grace…not so much. But fortunately it wasn't a long drive to where they were going. In all her hurry to get some advice from her Aunt Grace had totally forgotten where Tina actually worked. She was only reminded when she stepped foot in the place.

Grace's eyes went wide. She knew Aunty Tee owned a strip club but she had never stepped foot in one for obvious reasons the main two being she was 16 and her mothers would kill her. She never really saw what was so great about them. She just thought it was demeaning to women and who would want a bunch of horny old men staring at your naked body. Her thoughts soon changed.

Up on stage there were three strippers dressed as Cheerleaders. Up above them in lights was written 'The Unholy Trinity'. There were two blondes and a brunette.

The former Cheerios were horrified that their friend basically created a show about them. Tina just said it was tribute to them and they should be honoured. Because if it weren't for them and their extreme appreciation of the female form she wouldn't be as successful as she is.

The uniforms the strippers were wearing were a lot skimpier then the Cheerios but everything was still covered up...until it wasn't.

"Oh wow" Grace muttered to herself

Grace stood rooted to the spot as the three women began to strip and dance around on the stage much like cheerleaders would perform.

Grace's mouth went dry and her cheeks began to turn a little pink as her lower regions became embarrassingly not dry.

"Tina should be up in her office" Aaron told her as he headed behind the bar.

"Hmm" Grace mumbled as her eyes were stuck looking at the pretty naked ladies up on stage.

"Grace!"

The young girl vaguely heard someone call out her name but didn't bother to acknowledge them.

"Grace what the hell are you doing in here? Your moms will kill me if they find out!" Tina yelled as she came up to her

"Hmm?" Grace asked again not taking her eyes off the women.

Tina sighed and physically turned Grace around so her back was facing the stage.

"God you are so Quinn's daughter" Tina mumbled to herself.

"Grace what are you doing in here? How did you even get in?" She asked

"Oh um...Uncle Aaron let me in" she replied and turned her head to the side to look back at the stage

Tina brought her hand up to Grace's chin and turned her head back to face her again.

"I'm gonna murder that man. Why did you want to come to a place like this?"

"I didn't plan to...I wanted to talk to you about...some...thing..." Grace replied but tapered off when a topless waitress walked past them and totally distracted her.

Tina rolled her eyes at the girl. This was the reason why Quinn didn't come here often because you could never talk to her, she was always too distracted by the strippers and plus Rachel got a little jealous sometimes. Grace definitely didn't fall far from that tree even though technically Grace isn't biologically Quinn's.

"Come on let's go up to my office" Tina sighed as she dragged Grace across the club.

"Oh um Madam Tee can I have a quick word please?" A young Latina topless woman asked as she came up to Tina and Grace.

"What is it Di?"

"I was just wondering if I could get tonight off...I'll do a double shift tomorrow I just need tonight" Di explained

Grace tried to not stare at the woman's chest but that was proving to be very difficult. The woman did have nice boobs.

"You can but only if you get someone to cover for you before 4pm" Tina replied

Di smiled wide and hugged Tina

"Thanks! Suzie Q already said she could do it"

"Ok well I have work to do so if you need anything else go see Aaron" Tina replied

"Yep sure. Thanks again" Di smiled and then walked up to the bar but not before winking at Grace as he passed the girl.

Grace couldn't help but blush

"Your job is...awesome" She mumbled

Tina just chuckled

"Come on horn dog let's get you away from all the eye candy otherwise your moms will definitely kill me"

They headed up to Tina's office and sat on the comfy sofa.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks"

"Ok so Gracie what is it you wanted to talk about?" Tina asked

Grace sighed

"I need some advice."

"About what?"

"Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time? I love Hannah but...I love Sofia too. I know I'm being selfish because I want them both but I can't. I don't know what to do" Grace explained

Tina nodded and took a sip of her drink then gently placed it down.

"I do think it's possible to love two people at the same time but you can't be in love with two people. I think that's what's confusing you so much. You do love them both but you're only really in love with one of them. You just need to figure out which one that is." Tina finished

"But how do you know which one it is?"

"Only you know that answer. But here's some tips that might help. Think about who it is you turn to for support, who do you go to first, who is the last person you think about before you go to sleep and who is it that you think of when you first wake up? Which one of them knows your deepest darkest secrets and still loves you anyway?"

Grace sat there thinking about the answers to those questions. Tina could see how conflicted the young girl was.

"I don't want to hurt either of them" Grace spoke up after a long silence

"I know you don't...but no matter what you do someone will get hurt. It's just one of those situations unfortunately."

"Thanks for your help Aunty Tee" Grace nodded and then sighed.

"No problem sweetie, do you need a ride back home?" Tina asked

"Oh um...w-well I...I can stay here maybe and...like...you know I mean if y-you need help with anything...out on the floor...maybe behind the bar I mean it's the least I can do for all your help" Grace replied.

Tina just grinned and shook her head

"Gracie...your 16 I'm breaking the law by just having you in my office, I'm not letting you stay and ogle my dancers and work the bar"

"I wasn't...I didn't... Please? I won't tell anyone"

"No...Rachel will kill me"

"Ma will never know though. Come on Aunty Tee please just one show"

"I have a reputation to keep Grace and I can't let it be known that I let a 16 year old girl in here"

"Can't I just watch from your office?"

"Yeah and then I'll let Di and Suzie Q come in here and give you a private show" Tina replied

"Really?" Grace smiled

"NO"

Grace sighed in disappointment.

"Come on I'm taking you home...whatever you see on our way from here to my car...I can't be held responsible." Tina replied

Grace looked up and smiled wide. Tina just rolled her eyes.

Tina led Grace through to the main room where the stage was now occupied with seven girls all in different forms of undress and several topless waitresses all over the place.

"Boobs...boobs, everywhere" Grace mumbled to herself as Tina left her next to the bar while she went to grab her husband's car keys and to yell at him for bringing Grace here.

"Hey sweet thing, aren't you a little young to be here?" a tall brunette Latina asked as she came up next to Grace

"Errr...I..." Grace stuttered as she tried to form words in front of this Latina goddess.

The woman just smiled

"I'm Candy" she held out her hand to Grace who nervously shook it

"G-Grace...is me...I'm Grace" she replied feeling like a complete goober.

Candy just smiled as Grace blushed

"Natalie stop hitting on my niece" Tina said as she walked up to them

"Tee as if I would. I'm happily married" she replied but still winked at Grace making her blush even more

"Well I don't think Quinn and Rachel will appreciate you sweet talking their daughter"

Natalie's eyes went wide then she broke out into a grin.

"Oh I miss them" She sighed.

"You know my parents?" Grace asked

"Sure do, I took their V-Cards" Natalie smirked

Grace looked shocked then horrified and then...a little nauseous

"Oh stop traumatizing the poor girl. She just means she gave them their first lap dance" Tina explained

Yeah that didn't make it all that much better considering what Quinn had told her about her time with a stripper...of which she now assumes was with Candy.

Natalie just smirked at the memory.

"Ok well we need to get going so Grace take a good look around because you won't be coming back here for another six years" Tina told her jokingly.

Grace didn't take it as a joke and so she did not waste her opportunity to take in as much as she could before she had to leave. Tina and Natalie just giggled quietly at Grace's enthusiasm

"You know if she didn't look like Rachel you would think she was a clone of Quinn" Natalie chuckled to Tina

"Tell me about it. You know I wouldn't be surprised if something freaky happened when they were trying to conceive and somehow Quinn actually is the father" Tina replied making them both laugh.

"Ok Gracie, time to go"

Grace sighed but nodded and followed Tina out.

Tina dropped Grace off where she left her car then went back to work. Grace didn't want to go home just yet so she drove around for a while just thinking. She decided to grab some coffee so she pulled over and headed into a small cafe and placed her order.

The young Fabray took a seat in one of the booths up the back and waited for her drink. She thought about what Tina had told her then she thought about the strippers then back to what Tina was saying. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice someone sit in the opposite chair until she heard them call out her name. Grace looked up and was a little surprised to find them there.

"Hey, wasn't sure if you were awake in there" the woman chuckled

"What are you doing here?" Grace asked

"Well I work here and I'm here to give you your order"

"Oh" Grace looked down

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy" Grace smiled sarcastically at her

"Look Grace I know you don't like me very much but I guess in a way we are kinda family"

"Beth we aren't family. Technically were not blood related and my mom isn't your mom she just gave birth to you" Grace replied.

"That's true...but-"

"If anything your more related to Toby then any of us. So go talk to him and leave me alone" Grace butted in.

Beth frowned

"Why do you not like me so much? I haven't done anything to you" Beth asked

"You ruined my family"

"How?"

"Y-You...I don't know you just did"

"Well I think you're wrong. Quinn and Rachel and your brother and sister don't have a problem with me...it's just you." She calmly replied

Grace just huffed and crossed her arms

"You shouldn't be so hard on your mom about this. She made a mistake when she was young and she did the best to make it right"

"You do realize you just admitted that your existence was a mistake?"

Beth just laughed

"Well yeah...I mean not many 16 year olds plan to get pregnant. Especially lesbian 16 year olds because I'm sure that would be pretty difficult." Beth replied.

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"It's hard...I know but it happens" Beth added

"What?" Grace asked totally confused

"Finding out that our parents are human. That they make mistakes and aren't perfect. Your mom loves you and I know you love her. I'm sure she would forgive any mistakes that you have made or will make in the future...why not do the same for her?"

"Why are you so understanding? She gave you up she didn't want you. What kind of person doesn't want their own kid?"

"Quinn was young when she had me. She was a child. She did the best she knew how and it was the right choice. I love my family and I don't feel as though she abandoned me. She loved me enough to make sure I had a chance in life and I thank her for that." Beth explained.

Grace sat there thinking over what Beth had told her.

"This doesn't make you my sister you know"

"Maybe I'm not...but could we at least be friends?" Beth asked

Grace slightly nodded and Beth gave her a small smile.

"Great! Well now that's all out of the way wanna tell me why you were looking so sad and deep in thought? I mean were friend's now so you can tell me anything" Beth winked

Grace just rolled her eyes and sighed

"It's girl troubles you wouldn't understand" Grace replied

"Well believe it or not but I am a girl so I would possibly understand" Beth replied with a laugh

"No, I mean...it's about girls...wait you know that I'm gay right?" Grace asked

Beth just nodded

"Right well it's that kind of girl troubles and your straight so you wouldn't understand"

"Well I might not have much experience with lesbians as you...and ok that came out a lot more dirty then it sounded in my head"

Grace just snickered

"Anyway but if it's relationship problems I figure that's pretty universal. Doesn't matter if your gay or straight everyone has relationship problems...but if it's like about lady loving then that's kinda out of my field" Beth replied.

Grace blushed slightly

"No it's not about...lady loving I have no problems with that"

Beth just smirked and quirked her eyebrow at that and Grace just blushed and looked away

"I have a girlfriend who I love but-"

"Let me guess…you have feelings for someone else?" Beth finished

"Well...yeah" Grace sighed

"Oh I've been there. I feel your pain."

"Really?"

"Yep...it was about two years ago. I was with my first boyfriend who I'd been with for like 3 years and I loved him like really loved him anyways after we graduated from high school and went to college somehow I fell in love with another guy. I loved them both and didn't know what to do. I couldn't lie to them or cheat on them"

"What did you do?"

"Well I broke up with my boyfriend and decided that if I couldn't choose between them then I wouldn't have either of them. I decided to move on from them and just be single for a while. Then I met Tony and fell in love with him." she explained

Grace sighed and looked down. That wasn't something she wanted to hear

"I don't want to lose either of them"

"I'm not saying you have to. But maybe you should take a break from them both. Get back to focusing on yourself. And then after some time you can re-evaluate the situation and it might make your decision easier" Beth suggested

"Maybe…but what about tonight? They both want to see me and I can't just say no to both of them…what do I do?" Grace asked

"Ok well…let's try something. I'm going to ask you random questions and you just answer with whatever pops into your head."

"That's stupid" Grace replied dryly

"Just try it…ok go. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue"

"Favourite sport?'

"Soccer"

"What colour socks are you wearing?"

"White"

"What colour is the sky?'

"Blue"

"Cats or Dogs?'

"Cats"

"Bikes or Cars?"

"Cars"

"Chicken or Fish?"

"Fish"

"Day or Night?'

"Day"

"Who do you want to see tonight?'

"Hannah"

"And there you go" Beth smiled triumphantly

Grace looked confused

"Wait what just happened?"

"You made your choice" She replied

"Huh?"

"Don't over analyse it…clearly your brain is telling you that you want to see Hannah tonight so there's your answer."

Grace just nodded

"Ok well I should probably get back to work, if you need to talk or anything…please don't hesitate to call." Beth smiled sweetly at her

"Thanks" Grace whispered and gave Beth a small smile

The young Fabray was still a little confused with what just happened but she grabbed her phone and messaged Hannah to tell her she would love to spend the night with her watching the sun set and eating strawberries. She then had to message Sofia and tell her couldn't make it but she would come over the next night and they could eat ice-cream and watch tragic B movies together.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for your lovely reviews!

**Carcan **it's like you fell into my brain and discovered all my evil plans lol but seriously you're not far off with what's happening. It makes me smile that you took the time to actually analyse this crazy story so thank you :)

Here is a task for you all I think y'all should go back and reread what Beth said to Grace…

If you get it keep it to yourself lol it might be obvious or it might not be…but it will come back into the story…..is that ominous enough for you? lol

Also something is reviled in this chapter and I don't know if any of you will forgive me for it…so I apologise right now. I spent a good time thinking whether or not to put this into the story but then I just said 'fuck it I'll do it just to shake things up a bit…because there is just not enough drama going on right now'…it's not that bad…really…well…maybe…it might never be mentioned again…or will it?

Also the bit with Quinn in her car….that so did not happen to me...nope…never.

Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes…I didn't have time to go over it again...this is also a bit shorter then the other two...next one will be longer.

* * *

~~~ A Weeks Gone By ~~~

It's been a week and in that week Grace has been a hot mess. Her emotions are in a spin. When she's with Hannah she feels like she's being deceitful to Sofia and when she's with Sofia she feels like she's cheating on Hannah. Maybe Beth was right, maybe she needed a break from them both to clear her head and finally make a decision.

Also during that week Rachel has been down in the basement practicing and practicing making sure her voice is perfect for the part. Every now and then Charlie would join her and they'd sing together. Today was the day of her audition and she was nervous. She never used to be but it's just been so long since she's done this and was secretly insecure about her abilities. Quinn kept on assuring her that she will be great and will get the part.

The week for Toby was slightly less stressful then Grace and his Ma's week. Ever since his decision to drop Olivia he has tried to change his ways and try to be a bit more sensitive and more of a nice guy out in public and not just at home. He was currently trying to woo Maya Walters she wasn't who Toby would usually go after mostly because she was smart and didn't take crap from anyone but she wasn't bitchy about it either.

After the whole thing with Olivia, Toby had gained himself a reputation of a bit of a man-whore even though she was the only girl he's slept with. At first he didn't care what people thought and he even wore that title with pride but not so much anymore. He knew it wasn't really him and so he wanted to change that. He was somewhat successful in his attempts to woo Maya but it was hard work because she knew of his reputation even though half of it wasn't true and she was wary of trusting him. But Toby liked a challenge and he was determined to get the girl.

Charlie has had a busy week too when she's not singing with her Ma and not sending emails to Beth she was busy practicing her ballet with Ben for their first big performance. Which was serious business for the tiny Fabray because this was her first dance solo and it had to be perfect. Charlie had also been busy coercing her sister into making a whole bunch of cookies for her dance class for after their performance. No one could ever really say no to Charlie...the only person who has, was Brittany but that was only because their adorableness cancelled each other out.

Today was also the day that Brittany had to go back to the hospital to find out her test results. It had been a nerve wracking week it was worse than last time because she knew what would come after if the tests came back positive. Santana had put on a brave face for her family, like they had discussed they hadn't told their children yet. They didn't know that Sofia knew and the stress of not knowing when the results came back and her break up with Greg and then the whole thing with Grace was really getting to the young Latina.

Ben was just enjoying his time doing the things he loved. He was dancing and singing all the time as well as drawing and painting. He was having a much nicer time at school and he was starting to make some more friends with the help of Charlie and he was super excited about his first performance. He had noticed a sullen mood at home and didn't really get why. At first he was sad because his moms were fighting all the time but that seemed to have stopped but there was still something there he just didn't know what.

~~~ An Eventful Saturday ~~~

Quinn was the family taxi for the day she didn't mind all that much she liked driving so it wasn't that bad. At first she had to drop Toby off at the mall to meet up with his friends, then she had to drop Charlie and Ben off at their ballet class and then she had to take Rachel to the theatre for her audition.

Charlie had made Rachel breakfast that morning...well Quinn put the bread in the toaster but Charlie cut it up to turn it into a star and then she told her mama that she was super proud of her and that she will definitely get the part because she's super talented just like her.

Grace was the only one who was still at home but that was only because she had to make the cookies. Grace was a pretty good baker she got that from Quinn. When she was little Quinn and Grace would always be in the kitchen baking something Grace loved that time with her mother it was their thing.

Not wanting to have to do it all by herself Grace called up Sofia for some help.

"Are you shitting me?" Sofia asked over the phone

Grace just laughed

"No"

"But Gracie you know I can't cook to save my life. I burn everything! One time I managed to burn cereal! Cereal Gracie! How is that possible?" The Latina replied

"Please...I'm here all by myself and it'll be fun"

"Cooking is never fun...that's why take away food was invented"

"Come on I'll let you lick the spoon and then we can go in the pool" Grace replied

Sofia sighed...she really didn't need convincing she was going to go over there the moment Grace rang her.

"Fine...I will help you burn down your house then celebrate by diving into the pool to escape the flames"

And soon enough Sofia was over at the Fabray's.

The two girls were in the kitchen Grace was standing by the sink looking over the recipe book when Sofia made her presence known.

"Ok so remind me again why we are doing this?" she asked

Grace looked up and burst out laughing. Sofia gave her a cheeky smirk. The Latina was wearing a frilly apron that was adorned with flowers, love hearts and stars...it was rather tragic and so not something she would ever be caught dead in. But to hear Grace laugh...so worth it.

"You're just jealous that you don't have one" she giggled

"Yeah I'm sure that's it. Where did you get that thing?" Grace asked

"I found it" she shrugged

"Well to answer your question we are making cookies for Charlie and Ben and their ballet friends or something I don't know Charlie was talking about it and I kinda dosed off all I know is that we need to make 10 batches of cookies"

"Ok so what do you need me to do?" Sofia asked

"Well we need the eggs so can you get them and the brown sugar"

"Eggs and sugar...I can manage that"

"Ok so then we need flour and butter"

"Done" Sofia smiled proudly

"Yay your cooking and nothing is burning" Grace smiled and clapped her hands

"Yay me" Sofia giggled and clapped as well.

The two girls managed to get one batch into the oven incident free and there were no burnt cookies so that was a plus.

"Hey Gracie...you got a little flour on your face"

"What? Where?" She asked as she raised her hand up to her face.

Not thinking, she still had cookie mixture on her hands and so now she had it all over her face, Sofia tried not to giggle but was finding it hard to hold it in.

"Oh you suck Sofia!" Grace yelled when she realized what she did

"I'm sorry babe I had to...Aw you've got it all over you" Sofia laughed

"Well help me get it off" Grace giggled

Sofia grabbed some paper towels and helped clean Grace's face. She gently wiped away the cookie mixture from her cheeks and forehead. She avoided the lips because that was dangerous territory. But the eyes! She forgot about the eyes! Grace had really beautiful eyes they were so expressive and you could just get lost in them...and she did.

Sofia looked down at her lips and then lent forward but just as she was about to kiss her Grace turned her head and took a step away...and now it was awkward.

Sofia sighed and mentally kicked herself. Grace was fine to just ignore it and pretend it never happened.

"We should check the next batch, make sure they won't burn" Grace said.

"I'm sorry" Sofia whispered.

Grace turned to face her friend

"Sofia-"

"No...I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It won't happen again, I promise"

Grace just nodded and went back to mixing the next batch.

Sofia hesitantly stood beside the girl and continued to help. They finished off the next batch in pretty much complete silence.

After a while they soon got back into their casual banter and the awkwardness fell away and they managed to bake the right amount of cookies with only a few burnt ones.

They both got changed into their bathers and headed outside to get into the pool. Sofia had decided to wear a more modest style of bikini unlike the one she wore at the Barbecue. Grace was slightly disappointed but kept quiet about that. Usually Grace was a little self-conscious of her body which she really shouldn't be because she was super fit from all the soccer practice and because she was biologically Rachel's she had a nice tanned skin that would make anyone jealous.

Today though...today she actually wore a bikini and not a one-piece. Sofia had to pick her jaw up from the floor when she saw her. Because damn...girl had abs to die for.

It's wasn't intentional and she didn't wear it to tease Sofia it's just Hannah had bought it for her and she hasn't had a chance to wear it yet. She wasn't going to lie though the affect it was having on Sofia was a plus and also payback for the times Sofia would tease her with her skimpy bikinis.

After jumping in and swimming around for a while they moved over to the shallow end.

"So how are things with Greg now?" Grace asked

"Better...we talked a bit the other day but we're kinda giving each other some space."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it on Sunday night when you guys broke up." Grace replied feeling incredibly guilty

"No that's ok I know it's been hard for you with the whole Beth thing. How are things going with that anyway?"

"Alright I guess..." Grace replied

"I just can't get over how much she looks like Aunty Q. I mean if Charlie is a mini-Rachel then Beth is definitely a mini-Quinn"

"Yeah whatever I'm bored of this topic let's talk about something else" Grace replied sounding a little bitter.

Sofia noticed the resentment in her voice but didn't call her out on it.

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

Rachel sat silently bricking it in the small green room waiting for her call. She looked around the room full of potential stars. Most of them were pretty young 20 year olds making Rachel for the first time feel old. Sure she didn't look her age but she was a married 39 year old with three kids, two were already teenagers. She also noticed that most of them were tall, blonde and gorgeous. She was starting to feel like this was just one big mistake and was seriously thinking of getting up and leaving but Quinn was waiting for her in the car and she didn't want to disappoint her wife so she sat there and waited for her name to be called.

~~~ The Car ~~~

Quinn was having the time of her life sitting in the car, music blaring; singing and dancing in her seat not at all noticing the police officer standing by the car watching her with an amused look on her face. Quinn was thrashing her hair about and throwing her hands up singing along to the mix CD Rachel had given her for mother's day. It was a compilation of all of her favourite songs and was currently playing 'I Touch Myself' by The Divinyls. It had always been a favourite of Quinn's…really does this surprise anyone? So you can imagine how she was dancing right about now.

"I close my eyes and see you before me,  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me.  
Any fool could see just how much I adore you  
I'd get down on my knees; I'd do anything for you.

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
OH I don't want anybody else!"

The police officer tried to contain her laughter as Quinn just kept going like she didn't have a care in the world. It was a good thing Quinn could sing otherwise it would have been even worse. During the musical interlude Quinn began to break it down…well as much as you could in the driver's seat. The officer was concerned that she might hit her head on the window if she wasn't careful.

Just as Quinn was about to get into the next part of the song she just so happen to turn her head to the side and saw the cop standing there trying not to laugh, startled, Quinn screeched at the top of her lungs. Thus making the officer burst out laughing as Quinn fumbled with the CD player and tried to act like she hadn't just been caught singing and dancing in her car looking like a fool.

Once the music was off and the window had been wound down the police officer approached the car Quinn looked like a tomato she had never been more embarrassed then she was right now…well no there have been worse incidents but there hasn't been one in a while so this was pretty bad. It was even worse when Quinn actually saw the police officer up close…she was hot. She made a fool of herself in front of a hot police officer. The uniform and the aviator glasses and Quinn don't stare at her boobs!

"Um…H-Hi" Quinn stuttered and smiled sheepishly

"Hi there…having fun?" The cop replied with a grin as she took off her sunnies and propped them up on her head.

"You could say that" Quinn chuckled nervously and tried to get rid of her blush

"I didn't want to intrude you looked…pretty into the song there"

Quinn sighed dramatically and covered her face with her hands

"Just kill me now" She whined

The officer just laughed

"It's ok…it's not like everyone saw…well I mean those kids over there were watching you and that old couple sitting on the bench and I'm pretty sure that group of Nuns over there in the Church garden all saw you but really that's about it" She replied

Quinn looked horrified

"Nah I'm only kidding…it was just the Nuns."

Quinn just groaned and hid her face from the world by resting it on the steering wheel.

"Anyway I was just coming over because your hazard lights are on and wanted to see if you needed any assistance but I'm thinking your fine"

Quinn just nodded and then quickly turned off the lights.

"I'm waiting for my wife, she's going for an audition in the theatre" Quinn explained

"Well if she's as good as a singer as you are then I'm sure she'll get a part" The officer winked at her

Quinn couldn't help but notice the flintiness of her words and was like totally flattered then a random thought popped into her head: Rachel needs to get a police uniform and aviator glasses.

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

Rachel had finally been called up for her audition, ever the professional she didn't let her nerves show. She stood on the stage and was asked what part she would be going for and to sing whatever she came prepared with.

She mentally prepared herself and waited for her music cue to start. Really Rachel had nothing to worry about. She was an excellent performer, during her prime when her career was starting to get up and running she had nothing but great reviews and was tipped to potentially become the next best thing. They always told everyone that the main reason for her quitting show business was because she was pregnant and wanted to be able to watch her kids grow up and that honestly was a big part of the reason but it wasn't the main reason. They barely brought it up anymore and both were fine about that fact.

Nobody knows this and when I saw nobody I mean nobody with the only exception being Quinn and Rachel but two years before they had Grace Rachel almost had an affair with her male co-star. He was her leading man and she got caught up in the dramatics of the musical they had great onstage chemistry and just like with Finn and Jesse, Rachel got caught up in the romanticism of it all and it nearly cost her, her relationship with Quinn. This is the reason why Quinn was hesitant for Rachel to get back into performing. It was over 17 years ago but it still hurt sometimes. It wasn't a full blown affair Rachel swore on everyone's lives that she never slept with him but the intent was there.

Neither knew how they got away with not telling anyone because those first few months after Rachel broke down and admitted to what was going on were some of the worst months of their lives. Rachel didn't know how Quinn was able to forgive her but she was grateful every day for it and she would never put her through that again. Quinn had told her after she informed her that she wanted to go back to performing, if she ever slept with someone else she would take the kids and leave.

Rachel sang her heart out and naturally she did it to perfection and it was flawless. The producers were impressed and told her she would definitely be back for a second audition and a test reading with the male lead. Rachel was ecstatic.

~~~ The Hospital ~~~

Brittany and Santana sat together in the waiting room. Both hating the fact that they were there again. It hadn't changed much from when they were last there, which just made it worse for Santana it was like the place was taunting her telling her that it wasn't that long ago when you almost lost your wife. Brittany hadn't said much all day. Santana knew she was scared. They had a lengthy talk about what they would do if the test results came back positive. There were lots of tears and Santana sat up all night praying and watching over her wife. Brittany had made up her mind that if it was back she would get the mastectomy she didn't want to go through what she went through last time. The wait to be seen by the doctor was taking forever and it was slowly driving them both insane they just wanted to know. Finally they got called in.

"Hello ladies" Belinda smiled gently at the two

"Just tell us Belinda" Santana snapped

The doctor nodded and sighed, Brittany and Santana held their breath and waited

"The test results came back and they show without a doubt that what the lump is is what we call a fibroadenoma of the breast which in laymen's terms means that it is a lump that is made up of fibrous and glandular tissue and is completely harmless." She explained

Brittany and Santana just sat there in total silence Belinda was expecting something a little…more. She was concerned that they hadn't heard her due to lack of a reaction.

"It's not cancer?" Brittany whispered

Belinda smiled brightly and answered

"It's not cancer"

Brittany slowly began to smile but was startled when she heard Santana gasp and then break down in tears.

"San?"

The Latina looked up and grabbed Brittany's face in both hands and crashed their lips together not caring that their doctor was sitting right there…really Belinda was used to it by now with these two. Brittany giggled when they finally came up for air. They couldn't be happier.

"So now what? What do we do?" Brittany asked

"Well two options. We can leave it where it is and we can monitor it or we can surgically remove it. Which I would suggest to do due to your previous illness"

"Ok, we'll do that" The blonde replied.

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

Rachel came out of the theatre wearing a full blown trademark Rachel Berry Smile and practically skipped to the car. She jumped into the passenger's seat and sat there…still smiling.

"So…how'd it go?" Quinn asked though she may have a clue as to how it went

"I got a call back!" Rachel yelled then threw her arms around Quinn which was a little difficult in the car.

"Oh honey I'm so happy for you! I told you, you would" Quinn replied and then gave her a big kiss.

Rachel sat back in her seat and sighed happily

"We should celebrate" Quinn suggested

"It's just a call back I haven't got it yet" Rachel reminded her

"Rach…you've got it. Trust me" Quinn smiled

Rachel just smiled back

"Now back to us celebrating…what are your thoughts on dressing up as a police woman? Because I have been a very bad girl" Quinn smirked

Rachel's eyes went wide and then a slow yet very sultry smile appeared on the brunette's face that almost made Quinn cream her jeans

"Only if you call me Officer Berry and we get handcuffs." Rachel replied in a husky voice that she knew drove Quinn insane

Quinn whimpered then quickly looked at the clock on the dashboard and mentally calculating how much time they had.

"I know what you're doing sweetie but there's no point. We don't have time…but we can tonight" Rachel told her

Quinn frowned and sadly nodded

"We need to get the kids out of the house tonight" Quinn mumbled

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The two teens had abandoned the pool when it started to get a bit cold outside so they were now currently cuddled up on the couch watching some movie on the Movie Greats channel it was made last century…no really it was some 1990's movie about a ship or something Sofia wasn't really paying much attention.

She currently had her head resting in Grace's lap and the other girl was lazily running her fingers through her hair. It felt really good…like more then it probably should and the Latina didn't want it to stop…but then again she did want it to stop. It was getting confusing for Sofia the lines between friendship and more than friendship were constantly blurred when the two would spend time with each other and as much as she wanted it she didn't want Grace to become a cheater even if she did hate Hannah purely based on the fact that she could do all the things with Grace that she wanted to do. And it was getting too painful sometimes just being around Grace when she couldn't be with her.

After watching the stupid hot redhead only try once at sharing the piece of wood with her supposed love of her life and then dropping him to the bottom of the ocean Sofia sat up abruptly and grabbed her bag totally confusing Grace.

"What's wrong where are you going?"

"I can't keep doing this Grace" Sofia replied softly

"Doing what?"

Sofia sighed and turned to face her friend

"This isn't what friends do"

"Friends don't watch movies together?" Grace asked

"They don't watch them cuddled up together with all of this…this tension. Us trying to stay friends is just not working because we both want more and the only reason we aren't doing what we want to do is because of Hannah."

Sofia moved over to Grace and knelt down in front of her and took her hands into her own.

"Gracie…we both know that this is right…what we have. What is holding you back?"

"I…"

"I know you love Hannah but baby you and I both know you're not in love with her because you can't love two people at the same time. Don't listen to your brain list to your heart." Sofia pleaded

Grace couldn't help but let the few tears fall

"You need to make a decision because we can't just keep running in circles forever."

Grace just sadly nodded

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Santana and Brittany crashed through their front door attached to each other's lips and as soon as the door closed clothes were flying everywhere as they made their way up the stairs never once letting go of each other. It had been two weeks since they last had sex, the first week because they had been fighting and then the second week because they were too stressed and scared about the test results and all forms of intimacy was strictly just cuddling. But know they knew there was nothing to worry about and that Brittany was scheduled for surgery in a few days time they were in desperate need to catch up on all that missed time.

Santana had Brittany pinned up against the wall both almost completely naked all except for their underwear. The Latina kissed her blonde everywhere and anywhere there was so no rhyme or reason behind her movements she just wanted to feel Brittany and just be with her in every way possible. The two somehow managed to make it to their bedroom and fell onto the bed together Brittany was on her back as Santana hovered over her the Latina raked her eyes over every inch of her wife's body.

"Why are you crying Sanny?" Brittany softly asked

Santana didn't even realise she was crying. She brought her hand up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm just so happy" She muttered

Brittany couldn't help but smile

"God Britt I was so scared that I was going to lose you"

"I'm not going anywhere" She assured her

Santana just nodded and in one swift moment Brittany switched their positions and lent down to capture her wife's lips with her own it wasn't like their previous kisses of the last few moments ago this was slow and tender and full of love.

Looking deep into each other's eyes Brittany smiled sweetly

"I love you San"

"I love you too" The brunette replied before pulling Brittany back down and kissing her like there's no tomorrow but lucky for them there was a tomorrow where they could do this again and again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Carcan: **no need to apologise :)

On the ship names for Sofia and Grace…I think I like Grafia…but then that just reminds me of the Mafia and that just makes me giggle. I'm guessing Hannah and Grace would be Hace or Grannah lol

What about Ben and Charlie? Cen? Barlie? lol

Also the whole Grace and Beth thing….that will come back but for now I think for Grace's sake we shall focus on her relationships first.

I know I said this chapter would be longer but…it's not lol. I didn't want to add anything else after the last bit…so I'm saving that for the next chapter.

Also when did you want this to end? After Grace makes her choice and the whole Beth thing gets cleared up? Or do you want the aftermath as well? Just wondering because I didn't plan this story with a set ending…in fact it's completely gone in a different direction to my original plan. So….just let me know ;)

* * *

~~~ Dancing Queens ~~~

It was the night of Charlie and Ben's dancing recital. The tiny Fabray had her solo performance and several other dances along with Ben. This was Ben's first show and he was super nervous. Obviously because he was a boy he had to be in a different change room from the girls which he understood but he hated it because he was the only boy so he couldn't talk to anyone before the show and he wanted to talk to Charlie because he knew she would be able to help him get over his nerves. He was a little surprised to see Toby standing by his dressing room door 20 minutes before curtain call though.

"Hey man how ya feeling?" Toby asked as he took a seat on the small couch

"I'm good…fine…good" He nodded, clearly not any of those things

"Sure about that buddy?" He smirked

"Yep" He replied with a small uncertain smile.

"You'll do fine don't worry about it and if you get nervous just picture the audience in their underwear" Toby suggested

Ben nodded then looked horrified

"My moms are in the audience! I don't want to picture them in their underwear! Or Sofia!" He replied

Toby just laughed

"That is a good point…ok just picture everyone else in their underwear"

"Even the boys?" He asked a little unsure

"Hmm…probably not…but then if you picture just the girls that might get too distracting" Toby mused

"How about I just don't picture anyone in their underwear?"

Toby just nodded in agreement

"Probably a wise decision" He then added

As we have noticed throughout Charlie is a mini-Rachel in looks and in talent and their personalities…so it should surprise no one that Charlie was also like her Mama when it comes to being a complete diva. Her parents had noticed she has had fewer diva moments since she and Ben have been performing together, they had come to the conclusion that Ben mellowed Charlie out a bit while Charlie brought Ben out of his shell. They were totally different but that's why their friendship worked. But because Ben had to be in the boys change room and Charlie had to share with the girls this means Ben wasn't there to calm Charlie down.

She was currently freaking out about her hair not being perfect and that there aren't enough water bottles in her dressing room and Rachel was having a hard time trying to calm her daughter down. Now you would think that Rachel would have no problem dealing with her diva tantrums because she has had so many of her own. But therein lies the problem: Rachel knew how to be a diva…she just didn't know how to deal with them without being a diva herself and that wouldn't work with her own child it would just make things worse.

Not getting anywhere with Charlie Rachel ran out of the change room and grabbed Quinn for back up. Quinn on the other hand has had plenty of experience in calming down a diva because well…she was married to one. Charlie was cake compared to some of the tantrums Rachel used to pull when she was performing. It just hit Quinn that with Rachel getting back on the stage she would now have to deal with two high maintenance divas…poor woman.

Like a pro Quinn waltzed into the change room and in five minutes Charlie had calmed down and was her happy go lucky self again. Rachel stood there in awe at what Quinn just did. She even got Charlie to apologise to the other girls for her behaviour and apologise to Rachel as well.

"H-How?" Rachel asked when Quinn came up to her

"It's a gift" Quinn shrugged

"But…"

"Rach, sweetie I've known you for how long? I know how to handle a diva" Quinn smirked then quickly kissed her on the lips before leaving the change room to go find their seats in the theatre.

Everyone was getting ready for the performance by finding their seats, while the performers got their costumes on and waited for their curtain call. Ben was still nervous, Toby helped a little by getting his mind off of it but he had to go find his seat and so now he was alone again and his nerves were coming back. He was startled when he heard someone knock on his door. He quickly jumped up and opened the door and was happy to see his mom standing there.

"Hey Benny…aww look at you. You look so handsome and grown up!" Brittany cooed

Ben had his hair gelled back looking like a 1940's male movie star with the side part and he was wearing semi-tight black pants with a white fitted t-shirt and black ballet shoes. He was starting to fill out a bit more and was growing a bit taller now.

"I'm so proud of you" She smiled

"I don't think I can go on mom" He replied in a small voice

Brittany frowned; she came over and sat down next to him.

"You'll be fine sweetie"

"But what if I mess up? Everyone will notice because I'm the only boy."

"You won't mess up you're a Lopez-Pierce it's impossible." Brittany replied with a big smile

"But what if-"

"Benny trust me…if you're feeling nervous just do what I do."

"What do you do?" He asked

"I go to my happy place." She smiled brightly

"What's your happy place?"

"Well before you and your sister came along my happy place was your Mami. I would just think of her and all my nerves would go away. Then when Sofia was born and when you were born you guys all became my happy place." Brittany explained

Ben smiled and nodded in understanding

"So all I have to do is find my happy place?"

"Yep!"

"Ok…thanks mom" He smiled at her then gave her a big hug.

The two families were situated in the centre of the theatre in two rows. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were in one row while Toby, Grace and Sofia were in the one in front of them. Santana was being her annoying usual self complaining about everything from the horrible and uncomfortable seats to just wanting it to start already! Quinn was ready to cut a bitch if she didn't shut up. Brittany managed to silence her wife with a promise of sexytimes when they got home. Rachel was doing her best not to cry.

"I'm just so proud of her" She wailed into Quinn's shoulder

Toby was bored so he just sat there day dreaming and trying not to make it obvious that he was checking out the woman who was sitting next to him. Sofia and Grace hadn't said much to each other not because they were mad at each other but mostly because everything had pretty much been said and now it was the waiting game.

Sofia had hoped that Grace would come to her senses after their talk and dump Hannah so they could finally be together. She was so sure that she was right, that Grace loved Hannah but she wasn't in love with her. Maybe she was wrong; maybe it was just hopeful thinking. Grace was once again stuck in her emotions. After Sofia left that afternoon she went to her room and really thought about everything. She thought about all her times with Hannah and then with Sofia and tried to come up with a decision but it was just too hard. She loved Hannah she knows this but she loves Sofia too she always has. She doesn't want to hurt either of them but she knows she has to make a decision soon otherwise she risks losing both of them.

The lights finally started to dim and the crowd started to quiet down.

"Finally!" Santana whispered but it was one of those loud whispers

"Shhh!" Rachel hissed

"You shh!" Santana hissed back

"Real mature San" Quinn glared at her best friend

"Bite me Fabray"

"In your dreams"

"You wish"

"I know you do"

"Not even if you paid me"

"You want to go? Because we'll go"

"Are you forgetting I grew up in Lima Heights I will smack you down bitch"

"Santana you grew up two streets away from me not in Lima Heights"

"I can still take your white ass to the carpet"

"Ok that's enough! Santana switch places with me and Quinn switch with Rachel" Brittany ordered

The four adults quickly moved so Santana and Quinn were both sitting on the outside as far away from each other as possible…both pouting.

"God it's like having two extra children with these two" Rachel said to Brittany

"Tell me about it" Brittany replied

Just as the curtain was about to go up Beth quickly took her seat next to Grace who just rolled her eyes at her.

"Sorry I'm late I couldn't get a park" She whispered to Quinn who was now sitting behind her

"That's ok, Charlie will be glad that you came" Quinn whispered back.

After a few moments and as the audience settled the music began to stir and the curtain came up.

The main group of girls began to dance onto the stage while Ben watched from the wings. He could see the audience from the side and his fear hit him like a train. He was just about ready to not go on when he felt someone take his hand he looked down at his hand which was now entwined with someone else he looked up and saw Charlie standing next to him with a big bright smile.

"You ready?" She asked

"I…I don't know" He replied

"You'll be fine Ben. You're my best leading man and I won't be able to do it without you" Charlie whispered

Ben smiled at that

"Ok so I'll see you out there" Charlie added with a megawatt smile

"Break a leg" Ben whispered

"You too" Charlie replied before she rose up on her tiptoes and gently kissed him on the cheek then quickly let go of his hand and ran back to the other side of the stage getting ready for her performance.

Ben just stood there in shock with a goofy smile on his face. He almost missed his cue but once he stepped foot out on that stage all his fears went away and he danced like a pro. He had found his happy place…it was Charlotte Berry-Fabray.

As the kids took their bows the audience gave them a standing ovation Santana pretended to have something in her eye but she wasn't fooling anyone. She burst into tears the moment Ben stepped out onto the stage and cried out "That's my boy". Brittany was super proud of her son he was an awesome dancer. He was strong yet graceful and just owned the stage. Rachel and Quinn were also proud parents of their little girl. She did amazing during her solo.

The two families waited out in the foyer for Charlie and Ben to come out after their little celebration backstage with the cookies that Grace and Sofia had made. Santana and Brittany engulfed their son into a big hug when he finally came out as did Quinn and Rachel when Charlie came after him. Sofia gave her brother a big bear hug too and Toby gave him a fist bump and a manly side hug. They decided to go to Alfie's for a celebratory dinner and invited Beth to come along too.

~~~ Alfie's Restaurant ~~~

They all sat around in one big booth and ordered four family sized pizzas. Charlie was telling Toby and Rachel all about the performance…the one they all just saw. Ben got a few words in but it was mostly Charlie. Santana and Brittany were talking quietly to themselves and cuddled up close together. Quinn and Beth were chatting and laughing together about something. Grace and Sofia just sat there next to each other…in silence. Sofia could tell that Grace was getting into a mood due to the frown that was beginning to form on her face. Grace wasn't a moody person and generally was pretty easy going but lately she wasn't so much. Sofia on the other hand was totally moody she could be sweet as pie one minute then a total bitch the next that and the fact that she knew her best friend like the back of her hand she could just tell something was off.

Sofia gently placed her hand on top of Grace's that was resting on the table.

"Are you ok?" She whispered to her friend

"Peachy" She replied softly as she looked down

Sofia turned in her seat so she was facing Grace and looked at her with a hint of concern she gently lifted her chin up with her hand so she could see her eyes. She was shocked to see tears forming in them.

"Gracie what's wrong?" She asked just before she caught the tear with her thumb

"Nothing…can you move I need to get out" She sniffed

Sofia got out of the booth to let Grace out, once out of her seat Grace headed to the bathroom with Sofia watching her go looking worried.

"Sofia what's going on? Why is Gracie upset?" Rachel asked she hadn't missed the interaction between the two and was now worried about her daughter

The young Latina turned around to face Rachel and now everyone at the table was looking at her expectantly and with concerned faces.

"I…I don't know…I'll go see if she's ok" She mumbled before quickly going after her.

"What's going on with those two?" Toby asked once Sofia had left

"They love with each other silly but Gracie's with Hannah but she wants to be with Sofia too and she doesn't know who to choose" Charlie replied matter of factly

~~~ The Bathroom ~~~

Grace stood by the sinks and splashed some cold water onto her face and grabbed a paper towel to dry it off. She sighed deeply and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked up when she heard the door open and saw Sofia in the reflection.

"Hey" Sofia softly said as she slowly walked up to Grace and hesitantly placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

Grace sniffled then turned and wrapped her arms around her best friend. A little confused Sofia just returned the embrace

"Gracie what's wrong?" Sofia asked

"Will you wait for me?" She mumbled into the Latina's shoulder

Sofia sighed and turned her head to the side and placed a tender kiss to the girl's temple letting her lips linger there for as long as possible.

"I'll wait for as long as you want" She replied softly

~~~ Back at the Table ~~~

Quinn and Santana were up at the bar getting more drinks while everybody else were sitting at the table chatting away and waiting for Sofia and Grace to come back.

"You don't think they're doing anything in there do you?" Santana asked

"What? Who?"

"Sofia and Grace" Santana clarified

"What do you mean?"

"Well they have been gone for a while now"

Quinn just stood there and then realised what Santana was referring to

"Oh my god Santana! That is just gross! My baby does not do that sort of thing in a public restroom! Or at all!" Quinn hissed

Santana just looked at her

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that Quinnie…I'm just saying…I mean you have seen the way those two look at each other. It's almost sickening…It would not surprise me at all if they were getting a little somethin', somethin'"

"That's your daughter you're talking about. You do realise this don't you?" Quinn asked a little horrified

"Hey I'd rather her do it with a girl who I know isn't some skanky hoe then with a guy and have her end up pregnant." Santana replied

"You're unbelievable"

"So I've been told…repeatedly…though it sounds a little wrong coming out of your mouth" Santana replied with a smirk.

"And here I was thinking you'd grown up a little…clearly I was mistaken. You're still a horny and pervy teenage boy" Quinn replied back with her own smirk.

"Takes one to know one. Rachel let it slip about your little police role playing fantasy" Santana replied

Quinn looked horrified

"What?"

Santana just cackled

"Oh Quinnie…you make me laugh"

"You're a bitch"

"Yeah but I'm your bitch"

Quinn smiled affectionately at her friend.

"That is true" She replied

"And as your bitch I need to talk to you about something" Santana said sounding a little more serious

"What's up?" Quinn asked noticing the shift in the conversation

"It's about Britt…we um…we found another lump last week"

"Oh my god…San is she? I mean is it?" Quinn asked getting worried

"No…no it's…she's fine it's….she had it tested and she's fine it wasn't c-cancer. But they want to operate and remove it…I just…I just wanted to let you know" Santana replied

Quinn nodded then wrapped her arms around her friend, Santana welcomed the embrace and held on tight when they pulled away the Latina had to quickly wipe away the tears that betrayed her. Quinn pretended not to notice it and Santana was grateful for that.

"What do you think's gonna happen with them?" Quinn asked after a few minutes of letting Santana compose herself

"Who?"

"Sofia and Grace"

The brunette shrugged

"I don't know"

"It'll be weird if they started dating, dontcha think?" Quinn asked

"I'm just disappointed that she loves a Fabray…I mean…ew" Santana smirked

Quinn just laughed and slapped her friend on the arm

"Well I'm not too pleased that Gracie has fallen for a Lopez…I thought she had standards"

"Fuck you bitch" Santana replied and flipped her off as well.

"You keep saying that…me thinks the lady doth protest too much" Quinn replied with a grin

"Admit it, you've thought about it…and it would be hot" Santana replied

The two stood there and actually thought about it then shivered in disgust and absolute horror.

"Can we stop this conversation now?" Quinn asked

"Definitely" Santana quickly replied

~~~ A Little Later On ~~~

Grace and Sofia finally came back to the table and Santana was going to say something wildly inappropriate about them being gone so long but then she saw that Grace had been crying so she decided to drop it. That was her good deed for the day. Everybody else pretended to not notice her sad eyes because they didn't want to corner the girl out in the open. Rachel and Quinn were definitely going to have a chat with her when they got home though.

After spending another hour at the restaurant the two families decided to head home. Quinn had made arrangements for Beth to come over again so she could meet her boyfriend. The two were a little surprised at how well they had been getting along and just how similar they were. It made Quinn extremely happy and it eased the pain of letting her go all those years ago. She was content to be more than a friend but less than a mother to Beth and Beth felt the same.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

It was late when they got home and Toby had to carry a sleeping Charlie out of the car and up to her room because once she was gone she was dead to the world and nothing would wake her. Rachel got her out of her dance clothes and into her PJ's while Quinn said good night to her son. As the two women came out of their kids' room they both headed to Grace's room and gently knocked on her door.

Grace was sitting up in her bed looking at her phone and looking sad. It broke Quinn and Rachel's heart they hated seeing their kids upset. They came over to her bed and took a seat on either side of Grace. Quinn wrapped her arm around her shoulder while Rachel took her hand. They just sat there for several moments letting Grace mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt them." Grace softly spoke

"Do you know who you want to be with?" Rachel asked

Grace nodded

"Then follow your heart and be with them" Quinn replied

"We know you don't want to hurt either of them but there's just no escaping it unfortunately" Rachel added

"What do I tell her?" Grace asked as a few tears began to fall

"You tell her you love her…but it isn't fair to be with her when your heart belongs to someone else." Rachel replied

Grace sighed and squeezed her Ma's hand while she rested her head on her mom's shoulder.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Santana and Brittany had decided that they would tell their children about the surgery tomorrow they didn't want to ruin Ben's big night and besides the boy was almost asleep as he dragged his legs up the stairs and flopped into his bed. Sofia hadn't said much since they left the restaurant and Santana was dying to know what happened in the bathroom between the two teenagers.

"San don't be so nosy, if she wants us to know she will tell us" Brittany scolded her wife

"But I wantz to know" Santana whined

"You know I can hear you two" Sofia replied as she walked into the kitchen where her mothers were

"Good for you…so now tell us what happened" Santana demanded

Sofia just rolled her eyes

"Mom can I talk to you alone please?" She asked

Santana was not impressed as Brittany nodded to her daughter then gave her wife a smug grin that matched Sofia's.

"Putas" Santana mumbled under her breath

"I heard that San…no sex for you tonight" Brittany replied

Santana sighed and in a diva storm out that could rival Rachel's she stomped up the stairs and slammed her door shut. Sofia and Brittany just giggled at her antics. Mother and daughter moved into the living room and sat on the couch with Sofia leaning into her mother's side.

"Why was Gracie crying?" Brittany asked

"I'm not sure…I mean I know she's upset about us and Hannah but I think there's something else too. She wouldn't tell me." Sofia replied

Brittany just nodded

"She wants me to wait for her…but mom I don't know if I can do it…I don't know how much my heart can take. I just want to be with her…it's always been us together…what if she chooses Hannah?"

"Then you will be happy for her. Be the best friend you have always been and be there for her and love her…but be happy for her." Brittany replied.

Sofia didn't like that answer but she knows it's what she will have to do if Grace doesn't choose her. She will be there for her and won't push her away even if she gets her heart broken.


	31. Chapter 31

Lol it seems a few more of the Hannah lovers are coming out of the woodwork…hmm…interesting...

**EmmaClair.x**: I'm sorry if you fail med school lol but thanks for reading! :)

**Chev15j**: Me…evil? *Does sweet innocent smile while crossing my fingers*…Never…lol

**Nightcuddler**: It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing… ;)

I'm not sure what I feel about 2x20 Prom Queen episode….I mean…gosh Rachel your gay was totally showing…and it makes me giggle that they had Kurt/Santana/Quinn in that three-way thing talking about wanting to be accepted and Quinn being all scared…gosh! Also enough with the Bartie crap…because that's all it is…rant over.

Also the episode has inspired me to do something in this story…not sure where it will lead but this wasn't really my original plan but I'm just gonna run with it.

I don't think this story will be over just yet…there are a few things I want to do so apparently this just may well go on and on…and on…sorry about that.

Also Jekyll & Hyde is one of my favourite musicals…I advise you to check it out especially the Anthony Warlow cast recording…one word = Awesome!

* * *

~~~ Morning with the Berry-Fabray Family ~~~

The Berry-Fabray family sat in the kitchen eating breakfast that consisted of pancakes for the girls and bacon, eggs, toast and fruit for Toby…Quinn had bacon too.

"Ok so I need everyone's help" Toby stated between taking a giant mouthful of egg and bacon.

"With what?" Charlie asked

Toby sighed and swallowed his pride

"I need advice in getting a girl" He replied

"I'm sorry…did…did you…the great stud Toby Berry-Fabray just ask for help…with girls?" Quinn asked totally mocking her son.

Toby was not impressed as he glared at his mother who was now laughing

"Not funny mom" He grumbled

"It's a little bit funny" She replied

"Ma, a little help here?" He turned to Rachel

"Quinn don't make fun of your son" Rachel scolded her wife

Quinn pouted

"You're no fun"

Ignoring Quinn Rachel turned to Toby

"What do you need help with?" She asked

"Well she won't go out with me…I don't get it I mean she's seen my guns! I'm like the best basketball player on the team and I'm easy on the eyes!" He replied

"And so modest" Grace added under her breath

"I'm just aware of my good features" He replied to his sister's remark.

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"So what should I do?" Toby asked his family

They didn't all rush to answer him.

"Come on guys three of you are lesbians you should be able to give me something on how to get girls" He added

"I'm bisexual…why does everyone forget this?" Rachel asked

"Does it really matter Ma, your married to a woman and you're not going to be with a dude ever again so what's the point?" Toby asked

Rachel just huffed

"Mom how did you get Ma?" Toby asked

"Well…I kissed her while she had a boyfriend and then she broke up with him and then we pretty much just got together after that." Quinn replied

"It was much more romantic then that Quinn" Rachel replied a little annoyed

"You cheated on your boyfriend?" Grace asked a little surprised

Rachel looked a little ashamed but nodded

"We were going to break up anyway…and besides your mom kissed me by surprise so it wasn't really my fault."

"But you knew she had a boyfriend and you still kissed her?" Grace asked her mother

"It's not like that Gracie…" Quinn replied

"Then what is it like? Because it just sounds like you made Ma a cheater"

"Why are you getting so upset about this? If we hadn't of gotten together you wouldn't be here" Quinn asked getting a little annoyed

"Whatever…I need to get ready for school" Grace got up from her chair and headed upstairs.

"What's wrong with Gracie?" Charlie asked looking worried

"Gracie's just a little upset about Hannah and Sofia. She'll be fine sweetie" Rachel replied

"I don't get why she's so upset. I mean she has two hot girls after her…that would be like a dream come true…I mean could you imagine having two girls…" Toby mused with a sly grin as he did indeed imagine it.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk and nod her head in agreement then she saw Rachel glaring at her and quickly wiped the smirk off her face.

"Toby that's not respectful…so…don't even think about it" Quinn told her son.

Toby just chuckled at his mother's attempt.

"I think you should sing" Charlie blurted out

"What?" Toby asked

"You should sing to the girl you like. Girls love it when boys sing to them" Charlie told him

"Yeah that would be great Charlie but I can't sing remember?" He replied

"Well…I could sing the song for you if you want" Charlie offered

Toby couldn't help but chuckled

"Um…thanks Charlie but…I'm gonna pass on that idea this time"

Charlie sighed sadly

"Ok…but if you change your mind I have lots of good songs."

"Why don't you try and find something she is interested in and then appeal to those interests." Rachel suggested

"Maybe…but she likes riding horses and I hate horses" He replied

"Well I'm sure she likes other things. What else do you know about her?" Quinn asked

"All I could gather is that she like horses, plays Netball, is Jewish and her brother's gay" He replied

"She's Jewish?" Rachel asked with a big smile

Toby nodded

"How do you know her brother's gay?" Quinn asked

"Well she thought I was being disrespectful towards gays because I kinda said something and then she got all high and mighty at me and told me about her brother but then I told her that I have lesbian mothers and Aunts and my sisters a lesbian…so we bonded over that a little" He replied

"Well I'm glad we could help" Rachel added with a smile.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked

Toby looked down and avoided eye contact

"Nothing"

"Toby" Quinn replied sternly

Toby looked over at Charlie

"I didn't mean it, it just slipped out." Toby replied

"Charlie could you please go get me my music folder from downstairs so I don't forget it" Rachel asked

"Ok" She smiled and jumped up from her chair and headed downstairs.

"Talk" Rachel demanded her son once Charlie was out of earshot

"Ma-"

"Now Toby" Rachel cut in

The boy sighed

"We were playing a quick game of basketball and I kinda…I called one of the guys a…faggot" He whispered the last word and looked down ashamed

"You said what?" Quinn asked, she was livid

"I didn't mean too." He implored

"Do you know how hurtful that is?" Rachel asked

"Yes"

"No I don't think you do Toby. Words like that are like knives. They cut deep and leave a horrible scar. What if a boy who was struggling with his sexuality had heard you? What do you think that would do to his self-esteem?" Rachel yelled

"I'm sorry Ma" Toby replied sounding truly remorseful

Before it could get any tenser Charlie came skipping into the kitchen with Rachel's music folder breaking the tension

"Here you go Mama" She smiled brightly at Rachel as she handed her the folder

"Thanks sweetie" Rachel smiled at her daughter then looked disappointingly at her son.

~~~ Morning with the Lopez-Pierce Family ~~~

Santana and Brittany told their kids to meet them in the living room because they had something important to tell them. Sofia was nervous she knew this wasn't going to be good. The thought of Brittany having cancer again had plagued her mind and now that they needed to tell them something important she was terrified that the tests came back positive. Ben had no idea what was going on.

"What's up?" Ben asked as they all sat around the living room

"Well Benny…Ducky…I um…I need to go into hospital for a few days next week" Brittany told them

Ben looked shocked and then worried, Sofia looked crushed

"S-so it's back?" The young Latina croaked

"No…no sweetie it's not…I'm fine, it's not cancer…it's…it's just a lump that needs to be removed" Brittany assured her

"But a lump means cancer" Sofia replied clearly upset

"No, Ducky…I swear to you it's not" Santana replied as she placed a comforting hand on her daughter's knee

"Are you going to be ok mom?" Ben asked full of concern

Brittany came over and sat next to her son wrapping her arms around him

"Yes Benny…I am going to be fine. It's not major surgery or anything…I'll be in and out…just like that." She replied.

"You promise?" Sofia asked in a small voice

"I promise" Brittany replied with conviction and a smile

~~~ Theatre ~~~

Rachel was ecstatic she was back on the stage and she was loving it. She had just been offered the part and she didn't even have to come back for that second audition apparently no one else was good enough or even able to get to Rachel's standard to call back so they gave her the part.

It was her first day of rehearsals and her first time meeting the entire cast. She was excited and a bit anxious in meeting her male lead mostly because she hoped he would be able to keep up with her vocally and that they would have good chemistry to make the parts work.

Everyone was gathering up on stage and introducing themselves to each other and talking about their parts in the musical. Rachel had met her female co-star Amy Baxter who was to play Lisa Carew, Jekyll's fiancée. She was around Quinn's height and was blonde like Quinn but obviously Quinn was prettier. The two hit it off quiet well which was unusual for Rachel, most of her female co-stars would always be standoffish, she would always say it was because they were just jealous of her talent and most of the time she was right. While chatting to Amy, Rachel heard the voice of someone she never thought she's ever see again she turned around to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her and yep standing there was none other than Jesse St. James.

"Rachel?" He asked looking totally surprised

"Jesse?" Rachel was just as surprised

Jesse smiled wide and came up to the brunette and pulled her into a big hug startling her a little.

"It's good to see you" He said after letting her go

"Y-Yeah…you too. W-What are you doing here?" Rachel replied

Jesse smiled even wider

"I'm here of course to play the leading roles of both Jekyll and Hyde and you?"

"Lucy" Rachel simply replied…she was still in a little shock.

"Perfect! It'll just be like old times!" Jesse exclaimed and gave her a small smirk and wink.

"Great" Rachel replied…though her enthusiasm was slightly lacking.

Before the two could catch up the group of actors were called to form a circle to be addressed by the Producer and Director who welcomed everybody and proceeded to tell them about the scheduling and rehearsal times and what was going to be expected of them. Rachel listened but was distracted by the fact that Jesse St. James was standing right next to her. The same Jesse who crushed an egg on her head and humiliated her, the same Jesse who she had fallen in love with…That Jesse who was now going to be her male lead…Quinn was not going to be happy…at all.

After the formalities were done and dusted the group of dancers were taken to the small dance studio behind the theatre to get started on the many dance numbers that will be in the musical, the chorus singers were taken to another small studio to start practicing their singing, while the main characters stayed on the stage and waited for instructions.

"So I guess you and I will be working closely together for several months…Rachel I want us to be able to put the past behind us…so we can make this the best possible production, which it clearly will be with us as the front runners." Jesse said to Rachel as they sat on the stage.

"You crushed an egg on my head Jesse" Rachel replied with a scowl

"I know…that was…that has always been my biggest regret. I'm really sorry for what I did to you back in high school. If I hadn't of chosen Show Choir over you…well who knows what would have happened to us…maybe we'd still be together. Clearly we have great chemistry you can't deny that our voices match incredibly well"

"Like you said…we will be spending a great deal of time together and as the musical dictates we will need to have chemistry so…I am willing to put the past behind us. But no funny business…I'm married now" Rachel replied and held up her left hand to show off her ring

Jesse was a little surprised, he took Rachel's hand to inspect the ring…it was a nice ring.

"Wow…well congratulations Rachel…You didn't marry Finn did you?" He asked

"God no" Rachel quickly replied making Jesse laugh

"Well your husband is a very lucky man" He added

"Thank you" Rachel replied looking away.

Well now that was a first…Rachel had always been forthcoming in letting everybody know who she was married to. She would gladly and proudly show Quinn off whenever given the chance. She would always correct anybody who mistook her marital status as being married to a man…but not this time.

"How about you? Married?" Rachel asked

Jesse shook his head

"No…I've yet to find someone who can match my talent and also capture my heart" He replied

Rachel just nodded and smiled gently at him.

As it was the first day those who would be working closely together split up into small groups to get to know each other to make the onstage chemistry believable and to gain each other's trust and just basically to make things more comfortable to work together for such a long period. Jesse, Rachel and Amy moved over to one side of the stage to chat. It was a day long rehearsal of 9 hours split up into three parts, one: getting to know each other, Two: A quick run through of the musical with the scripts and three: Starting to work on the many different songs.

Rachel had missed this, she loved the long hours of just focusing on the music and the story of the show and getting to do the things she loved: Singing and Acting. She missed the atmosphere of the theatre and the people. Amy learnt that Jesse and Rachel used to date back in high school and they learnt that this was Amy's first major performance and was a little intimidated by it all. Rachel offered to help mentor the girl and she was happy to accept the help. She was younger than the two more experienced actors being only 25.

~~~ M&Q Designs ~~~

Quinn was swinging around in her office chair, it was their lunch break and she was waiting for her food to heat up in the microwave. Mercedes was already eating her pasta.

"Q can you stop that, you're making me dizzy and I don't want to be up chucking on my new top"

Quinn sighed but stopped spinning in her chair and was now feeling a little queasy.

"Uggh…remind me not to do that again"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, it still amazed her sometimes how much of a big kid Quinn would be sometimes. She was so far removed from her former self as a HBIC. Not that she was complaining but it still surprised her.

"Quinn we went through this last week before you almost threw up your pumpkin soup and now you don't ever want to see or hear about pumpkins." Mercedes replied dryly

"Then why are you bringing it up?" Quinn replied feeling even more sick…that was a bad day.

Mercedes just shook her head. Quinn soon got over her queasiness as soon as the microwave stopped and she was happily munching away on her left over pizza.

"So any plans for the big 20th Wedding anniversary that's coming up soon?"

"Not really…I mean we don't want anything too formal…just a few friends and the family" Quinn replied with a mouthful of food.

Mercedes just nodded

"Oh hey speaking of weddings, guess who is finally tying the knot?"

"Who?"

"Kurt! He and Justin are finally getting hitched after being together for like…ten years" Mercedes replied with a big smile

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the news

"That's great! When's the wedding?"

"There isn't one"

Quinn looked shocked…like…totally shocked

"What? Are we talking about the same Kurt? That man lives for things like that" Quinn replied

"I know! But apparently they are going off to the Greek islands and eloping" Mercedes told her

"Oh…that's so…romantic and he's only doing that because he's obsessed with Mama Mia isn't he?"

Mercedes chuckled and nodded

"Yep"

Quinn just laughed

"Speaking of musicals how's Rachel doing? Did she get the part?"

"Of course she got the part. My sexy baby is one talented piece of hot ass" Quinn replied proudly

"Yeah a simple yes would have been fine" Mercedes said dryly.

Quinn just smirked

"How are things going with Beth?" Mercedes then asked

"Good…great actually. I never thought it would be like this if I ever met her. I was expecting her to hate me…but she's so…she's an amazing woman Cedes…I'm so proud of her." Quinn smiled softly

Her friend returned that smile, she was happy for Quinn she too was concerned that if the day ever came and Beth came looking for her that she would be angry and resentful and so to hear that it was the total opposite…she was just happy.

"And the kids how are they handling it all?"

"Fine…Charlie was ecstatic to have another big sister and Toby was fine with it too. I think he's a little happy now that he isn't out numbered anymore. It's more even now. Three Berry's and now three Fabray's" Quinn chuckled

Mercedes laughed

"Yeah it must be hard for the poor boy being in a house full of Berry's. What about Grace?"

"Gracie was a bit upset when we told her…but she's a lot better about it now." Quinn replied with a smile.

"Well that's good."

"Yeah…I'm meeting her boyfriend on the weekend…Do you think I have a right to do the whole 'you hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech?" Quinn asked

Mercedes laughed

"I don't see why not"

~~~ Theatre ~~~

Rachel and Jesse decided to perform one of the smaller duets together to get warmed up it's not a song that demands too much so it would be a good one to get the ball running. Amy was impressed, Jesse had being going on and on about how great Rachel and he used to sound together and to be honest she just thought he was talking out of his arse but when she heard them together she had to admit…he was right. This made her nervous because even in such a simple song Rachel was amazing and she would have to be just as good to make her part believable and don't get her thinking about the duet she would have to perform with Rachel later on…she was silently panicking on the inside.

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
I know you, don't I?**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
After tonight, my little love  
You will never forget me  
I am destined to be your guardian angel  
Your guide to salvation in this world of madness**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
So what's your name then sweetheart?**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
Hyde, Edward Hyde  
A toast to tonight  
A toast to romance  
To those unafraid of taking a chance**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
I must admit that I like your approach  
It's one that I've not seen before**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
Why should you settle for less dear  
When there's more  
I am the man, fate has decreed  
Destined to be, all that you need  
I can give you everything you desire  
You can give me all I need**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
Sounds like a nice bit of business  
Yes, indeed**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
I am the man mark my words well  
With whom you'll share heaven or hell**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
Heaven I fancy, has no place for me  
And I can find hell on my own**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
Like it or not  
You will never be alone  
After tonight  
You will never be alone**

Jesse smiled and Rachel returned it tenfold

"Just like old times?" He said with a smug grin

"Just like old times" Rachel conceded

~~~ School ~~~

Sofia was walking around the school hallway chomping on some gummy bears with a bit of a bounce in her step, her mother was ok and she wasn't dying. Even though she was still discouraged about her relationship with Grace she couldn't help but feel over the moon about the news about her mom. She turned the corner on her way to the library when she spotted Grace by her locker looking sad. Not being able to stand her friend being so sad all the time Sofia walked up to her and offered her some of her gummy bears.

"Hey, want one?" She offered

"No thanks" Grace replied softly

"Come on…they're your favourite" Sofia replied gently shaking the bag in front of Grace

Grace sighed and grabbed a handful making Sofia smile

"Hey guess what" Sofia asked a little excitedly

"What?" Grace asked not sounding very enthusiastic as she shoved some gummy bears into her mouth.

With a big giant smile on her face Sofia replied

"My mom's going to be ok. The lump wasn't cancer"

That cheered her up, Grace broke out into a huge smile and she wrapped her arms around Sofia pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Sofia that is great news!" She almost yelled

Sofia nodded and giggled the two still holding onto each other

"It's the best news!" The Latina replied

Still smiling Grace pulled out of the hug and acted on impulse and kissed Sofia, as their lips came into contact Grace realised what she had just done and quickly pulled away looking guilty and embarrassed. Sofia just looked shocked, she tried to downplay it but now it was just awkward. It had only lasted a few seconds but it was long enough to complicate things further.

Avoiding all eye contact Grace quickly added

"I'm really happy for you Sofia…and Aunty B."

"T-Thanks" Sofia replied

Obviously they weren't going to talk about what just happened and both were a little grateful for that. Sofia had to will herself not to smile a little though…clearly Grace still loved her and wanted her otherwise why would she kiss her? Maybe she still had a chance.

"Well I better get to class" Grace spoke still avoiding Sofia's eyes.

"Yeah me too…I need to go do some research in the library" Sofia replied

Grace just nodded and closed her locker she said a quick goodbye and walked off while Sofia sighed then headed towards the library. Both girls were lost in thought and thus neither noticed that Hannah had seen everything.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all for your reviews!

**Gleed2**: lol yes it may seem confusing…not sure if I worded that part right, but it will come up again so it might make more sense then.

**xRaineDownOnMex**: Sure! Friends kiss friends all the time! Lol

The Hannah/Grace/Sofia mess will soon come to a head so stay tuned!

As for Jesse St. James…who knows where that will go. I'm not sure yet…we shall see….

On the show I despised him….but now that I think about it what he did to Rachel was nothing in comparison to what Finn has done to the poor sod. So now I don't know what to think lol

Bah I've got that stupid 'Friday' song stuck in my head! Learn some grammar fool!

* * *

~~~ The School Library ~~~

Sofia sat at an empty table at the back of the library she was trying to study but even learning about Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere couldn't keep her mind off what just happened by Grace's locker. Sighing deeply she closed the book she was reading and stuffed the last of her gummy bears into her mouth.

She was startled when a book slammed onto the table in front of her. She looked up and standing there was a very pissed off Aussie.

"What do you want?" Sofia sighed

"You and I need to have a little chat" Hannah replied

Sofia was not in the mood for this.

"I'm not in the mood for this"

"I don't care."

"Look us Lopez's come from the wrong sides of the tracks so don't push me Flipper!" Sofia sneered

"Yeah well I spent five years living in Kings Cross, so you don't want to mess with me!" Hannah sneered right back

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

"Look it up or is that too much of a hard task for you and your tiny brain?"

"Oh you did not just call me stupid!" Sofia stood up looking pissed.

"I told you to stay away from Grace" Hannah yelled

"And I told you that was not going to happen!" Sofia yelled back

"You're clouding her judgement! Sure you're all sweet and nice now because you want her but who's to say that will last? You constantly pushed her away you constantly hurt her. I want Grace to make an informed decision about this and not be swayed by you. So you need to back off!" Hannah yelled

"You're just scared she's not going to choose you"

"I'm not the only one. What you're doing is pathetic and desperate."

"You should look in the mirror Hannah. You're no better than me" Sofia replied

"I never said I was. But I love her"

"So do I"

The two girls stood there glaring at each other.

"Whoever she chooses...the other person has to back off" Hannah stated

"Fine" Sofia replied through gritted teeth. But then she quickly added

"But she's my best friend. Whatever happens we will still be best friends we always have been and we always will be"

Hannah didn't reply she just stormed off.

~~~ Girl's Locker Room ~~~

Grace sat in the locker room on one of the benches. She was supposed to be in maths class right now but she just couldn't be bothered to go. She can't keep doing this to herself or Sofia or Hannah. Sitting in her own self-pity Grace didn't notice that she wasn't alone in the locker room that was until she heard someone move around down the back of the room. Getting up from her spot on the bench Grace slowly moved down to investigate who was in there.

As she got to the end of the lockers she was surprised to find a blonde cheerleader sitting on the floor crying. A little startled and unsure of what to do Grace grabbed a paper towel and hesitantly sat in front of the girl offering her the tissue.

"Here"

The girl hadn't realized that someone was there so she was a little shocked to see Grace sitting in front of her. She quickly wiped away at her tears and tried to look pissed off but it wasn't working for her. When she realized this she took the tissue and wiped her eyes properly.

"A-Are you ok Becky?" Grace asked

"I'm fine." She quickly replied obviously it was a lie.

"Ok" Grace replied not sounding convinced

Becky looked up at her again and even though she was a heartless selfish bitch she had noticed that Grace had been crying too.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked

Grace was a little shocked by the sincerity behind the words. Becky wasn't the nicest of people. She was the HBIC and you knew to never get on her bad side. Grace didn't have the unfortunate luck to be on the receiving end of many of her insults mostly because her best friend was also a cheerleader and because she was Captain of the soccer team which made her popular by default. But it was no secret that Becky had said some pretty offensive things about the girls' soccer team mostly in regards to it being captained by a dyke...her words. But most of the time their paths rarely passed and most of the things she said didn't bother Grace that much.

"I'm fine" Grace lied.

Becky just nodded. The two sat there in a weird uncomfortable silence for several minutes.

Grace had a pretty good idea about why Becky was sitting alone on the floor of an empty locker room crying. Greg had told them about her supposed pregnancy and she had heard a few whispers about it from some of her team mates.

Becky on the other hand had no idea why Grace was there crying and honestly she didn't really care. She did notice however the sympathetic looks Grace had been sending her way.

"I'm guessing you've heard the rumours?" she asked bitterly

Grace wasn't sure how she should answer that. But in the end she just nodded. Becky tried to hold in the new wave of tears but was have trouble in doing so.

"I won't tell anyone but if you're going to beat me up for it then please avoid my nose" Grace said before closing her eyes

Becky glared at her but then it soon faded away and a look of defeat appeared on her harsh face.

"I'm not going to beat you up...It doesn't matter anyway. Everyone will know by the end of the day" Becky replied.

Grace opened her eyes and looked confused

"Coach found out and kicked me off the team...everyone will know why...especially when I turn into a fucking blimp" She added harshly.

"I'm sorry" Was all Grace could say.

The blonde just scoffed

"I'm sure you are. I'm sure everyone will be sorry when I'm dethroned." she sneered.

Grace couldn't reply

"I know everybody hates me...they're going to love this" Becky added

"I don't hate you" Grace offered

Becky just laughed

"You should. I've been a bitch to you...to everyone"

"You haven't been a bitch to me...well...not lately" Grace smirked slightly

"I was the one who wrote 'Gracie likes to yodel in the valley' On the bathroom walls" Becky admitted to prove her point.

"That was you?" Grace looked hurt

"I was also the one who started the rumour that you were sleeping with everyone on the soccer team and that's why you were the captain" Becky added

Grace looked shocked

"I haven't heard about that one"

"Yeah well that's because your dyke in shining armour put a stop to that one quickly. It's a shame really, that was one of my best ones"

Grace flinched slightly at the D word.

"Hannah did that?" Grace asked a little surprised

Becky looked confused

"What? No I'm talking about Sofia."

Grace was stunned and incredibly touched she couldn't help but smile a little. Becky noticed then smirked

"So it is true"

"What?" Grace asked

"That Pierce caught the gay from her mothers" Becky replied

Grace frowned at that.

"You don't catch gay. Your born gay and Sofia isn't gay"

"Well lucky for me because spending any more time with you I was getting worried you'd lead me to the dyke side"

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"You know people wouldn't hate you so much if you were just a little bit nicer to them"

"Being nice doesn't get you anywhere" Becky replied with a hint of sadness

"Are you going to keep it?" Grace daringly asked

"And that's your business how?" Becky asked with her famous glare.

Grace just shrugged

"It's not...I was just curious"

"Well curiosity killed the cat...But I'm sure you know all about that. I mean you are an expert on pussies after all" Becky smirked and then slightly chuckled.

Grace clenched her jaw and tried not to retaliate. She wasn't really one for a verbal smack down...or any kind of smack down really.

"Oh come on that one was funny" Becky replied

Grace just huffed and stood up ready to leave but before she could Becky reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her

"Wait..."

Grace looked at her waiting for her reasoning. The blonde looked away

"I'm sorry" she mumbled then let go of Grace's hand.

Going against her whole being Grace sat back down and accepted the apology. Once again they just sat there in silence before Becky gently spoke up.

"I'm scared" she whispered to a shocked Grace

"You don't have to be" she replied

"Yes I do. I'm pregnant Grace. I'm 16 and I'm fucking pregnant. My life is ruined and when my parents find out I will end up out on my ass with nothing but the clothes on my back and a bastard child taking up residence in my womb." She cried.

"What about Jake? Can't you ask him for help?" Grace asked

Becky just laughed hauntingly at the situation

"Jake isn't the father, Eddie is and if you repeat that to anyone I will destroy you" Becky confessed.

Grace didn't look all that shocked it was after what Greg had already told her.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this" She added through her tears.

"I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time" Grace offered

Becky just chuckled

"What lurking around in the girls locker room before gym class today?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow

Grace did not look impressed

"I get it ok...you have a problem with me being gay so can we move on from the jokes and blatant homophobia please?" Grace replied.

"I'm not homophobic" Becky countered

"Well you have a warped way of showing that"

Becky sighed and rolled her eyes

"Look believe what you want but I don't hate gay people."

"Then why do you keep making fun of me because of it?"

"I make fun of everybody. Why should I exclude you? I thought you gays wanted to be treated equally?" Becky replied

"Your unbelievable" Grace muttered in disgust

"Look Grace I'm a bitch. I know this and I own it. I'm not going to apologize for it just because I'm knocked up"

"You know you don't really talk like someone who is the president of Virgins are Great club" Grace replied

"And what? Only a virgin would know how other virgins should talk?"

"I'm not a virgin" Grace replied but then quickly realized what just happened

Becky was honestly a little surprised as she smirked at that little revelation

"Really?"

"I just walked into that one didn't I?" Grace asked...damn her and her word vomit...she blames her mom for that.

Becky just nodded with a shit-eating grin on her face.

"Oh my god please tell me it was Pierce who popped your cherry" Becky couldn't help but chuckle at the idea and all the crap she was going to give Sofia for this.

It wasn't known that Sofia was in love with Grace at school. It was within the two families but not at school. Though Becky had always given Sofia shit for being best friends with Grace. The two were inseparable and to those who didn't know them some would assume that more than friendship was going on between them. Becky noticed and would always taunt Sofia about it, that and the fact that she had two mothers. Becky wasn't homophobic like she said honestly she really didn't care who slept with whom or who loved who. She just loved messing with people and so she would use the most hurtful things to stay on top.

Grace looked down and even though Becky was having a field day she didn't miss the look of regret hidden in Grace's eyes. She knew that look well, heck she saw it every-time she looked in a mirror.

"Can we not talk about this?" Grace asked

Becky just shrugged and nodded slightly.

"So why were you really in here crying then if it wasn't to perv on the girls?" Becky asked in her own twisted way of showing compassion.

Grace looked away and didn't answer

"Come on. I shared my deepest darkest secrets...it's only fair. I promise I won't make any remarks about you being a rug muncher"

Grace sighed and looked up at Becky's expectant face

"It's stupid really...I mean compared to what you're going through my stuff is nothing"

"So tell me anyway" Becky replied

"I love my best friend but I have a girlfriend and I have to choose who to be with because I can't keep hurting them anymore" Grace told her.

"I'm assuming your best friend loves you back?" Becky asked

Grace just nodded. Ha! She knew they weren't just friends.

"Well that's easy. Who are you in love with?"

"Both of them"

"Pfft that's a load of shit. You can't be in love with two people at once. Trust me. I love Jake but I'm not in love with him."

"You're in love with Eddie?" Grace asked

Becky just slightly nodded

"Look Grace just ask yourself this one question. Ten years from now what does your life look like? Who's there with you? Who is the first person you see? Don't use your head use your heart" Becky asked

Grace did what she said. She looked into her future and saw herself in a small cosy looking house standing out the front with...

Realization and clarity formed on Grace's face she thought she knew who she wanted all this time she had been listening to her brain that was telling her what the right thing to do was...when really she should have just listened to her heart for the answer.

Becky noticed and gave her a rare but genuine smile.

"See it's not that hard"

"But how do I tell her that I choose someone else?"

"Just tell her the truth. Sure she'll be pissed but I'm sure she will get over it" Becky answered

"Are you going to tell Jake?"

"That's different. I guess that's one good thing about being a lesbian you don't have to worry about your significant other getting you pregnant"

"It is a plus" Grace replied with a small smile.

"Yeah well maybe I should have tried the gay instead of doing it with a guy. But then just the thought of going down on a girl is just...Ew" She shivered in horror.

Grace just smirked and blushed a little

"It's not that bad."

Becky just raised her eyebrow at that.

"Thanks for your help Becky" Grace said to quickly change the subject.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I think the stupid baby hormones are messing with my brain"

Just then the school bell rang indicating the change of class. Becky sighed she had to get out of her uniform and head to class she couldn't afford to miss too many. Grace stood up and held out her left hand to Becky.

"No offense but...I don't know where that hand has been"

Grace just rolled her eyes

"I'm right handed" She replied

Becky chuckled as she took the offered hand and stood up.

"You know if you weren't such a sweetheart you and I could have been good friends. You have potential. You've got the snark and I've seen your face when you're attacking the opposing team on the field. A true HBIC glare in the making"

"No offense but I'm glad were not friends otherwise I'd have to put up with all of your lame jokes about homosexuality." Grace replied

"Hey I put a lot of thought into them. Admit it, I'm awesome"

"Yeah...sure."

The two girls started to head out but Becky stopped when she reached her locker Grace looked a little confused

"I need to hand this uniform in before lunch...coach's orders" she answered sadly

Grace just nodded

"Well I'll see you around then I guess...this has been a horrifying and yet insightful experience." Grace replied

"Yeah well..." Becky mumbled

Grace just smiled

"If you ever want to talk...or want someone to listen..." Grace offered

"Thanks" she muttered softly

Grace just nodded and turned to leave

"Wait you're not even gonna try and take a look at this? You know you want to" Becky asked while pointing to her boobs with a smirk on her face

Grace just rolled her eyes and walked out of the locker room.

As Grace walked out of the locker room she bumped into her brother who had been hurrying down the hallway. He caught Grace before she fell to the floor.

"Ugh Toby what the hell?" Grace asked once her heart was beating normally again.

"Sorry Gracie didn't see you there"

"Why were you running?"

"I wasn't...ok maybe I was but I was in a hurry...I guess it's too late now" He sighed

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked looking confused

"I um...I kinda wanted to...I wanted to meet Maya by her locker and ask her out or at least get her to hang out with me after school today" He replied

Brother and Sister started to walk down the corridor to their lockers

"Aww" Grace grinned

"Shut up" Toby blushed slightly

Grace just giggled

"Oh crap there she is! Gracie what do I say?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah...come on your supposed to be my big sister. So help me!"

"I don't know. I've never asked a girl out before" Grace replied

Toby sighed heavily

"Well what kind of lesbian are you?" he asked

"I don't know...girls have only asked me out...well technically it was just one girl but still-"

Toby interrupted her rant when saw that he was losing time.

"Wish me luck!"

Toby squared his shoulders and started to walk towards Maya.

He then quickly turned back around and walked back up to Grace.

"How's my hair?" he quickly asked

Grace just rolled her eyes

"It's fine Toby"

"You sure?" he asked nervously

"Yes...look Toby you're a good looking guy with nice hair and you can be kinda sweet when you want to be Maya is a fool if she turns you down." Grace replied as she opened her locker and pulled out her books.

Toby gives her a small smile

"Thanks sis."

Grace gave him a smile

"Though I would lose the beard girls don't like kissing hair" Grace added

Toby just chuckled

"Speaking from experience?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

Grace looked at him a little confused obviously not getting it. Toby just sighed

"Here goes nothing" He said.

He turned back around and confidently walked up to Maya even though he was really nervous on the inside.

"Hey Maya" Toby gave her one if his most charming smiles

The short brunette looked up from her folder and gave him a friendly smile then went back to her folder. Toby nervously looked around and in a jumbled mess of words he asked her.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

Maya looked up again a little confused

"What did you just say? Because that just sounded like a bunch of noise" Maya slightly giggled at the boy

This was a new feeling for Toby. He was usually really confident and he never really had any problems when it came to talking to girls and sweet talking them but there was just something about Maya that made him nervous and she made him really want to impress her.

He chuckled and tried to play it cool.

"I um...I was wondering...do you want to go see a movie with me after school or something?" He mumbled

Maya couldn't help but think he looked adorable being all shy and nervous. But she still had her doubts about him. It was no secret about his 'relationship' with HOlivia the school slut. But she couldn't deny the fact that he was cute and had really nice hair. She knew about some several nasty rumours floating around about him but then she also heard the rumour that he defended a small boy against three bullies and pretty much saved his life. For some reason that rumour was the only one that Maya thought was believable.

Also he was fine with gay people because...well pretty much half of his family was gay, which was a plus in her books. Maya's brother Danny had a hard time at their last school. There were a lot more accepting people now-a-days but there is always going to be people who won't accept change and are just scared and ignorant to something that's a little different to what they think is the norm.

"So?" Toby prodded after Maya hadn't answered

Maya shock her head from her thoughts and gave him a small smile.

"Sure...why not"

Toby smiled brightly

"But" Maya added

His smile faulted

"But what?" he hesitantly asked

"We go as friend's...this isn't a date" Maya told him

He was a little deflated but all was not lost. He just had to be the perfect gentleman and Maya would totally fall for him. It was just gonna take a little longer then he had planned.

"Alright...that's...totally fine. So I'll meet you by your locker after school?" He replied

"Sure. Don't be late" Maya smirked as she closed her locker and walked to her next class

The hallway was pretty much empty now and so it was safe for Toby to do a celebratory fist bump in the air.

"Score!" He smiled to himself

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

It was getting towards the end of a long first day at the theatre and Rachel was getting tired. She had forgotten how draining all this could be and it wasn't even a proper rehearsal. That would be tomorrow when they really started to get into it.

"So how about you and me go grab a coffee after rehearsal?" Jesse asked Rachel

"I can't I have to get home" Rachel replied

Jesse looked disappointed

"Come on...I'm buying" Jesse smiled hopefully

Rachel huffed and looked down at her watch it was 4:56pm they were to finish at 5:30pm and she wouldn't get home till 6pm due to the traffic. She guessed that she could be a few minutes late but no later than half past six.

"Alright fine but I have to be home by 6:30"

"Why?"

"Because I like having dinner and spending time with my family" Rachel answered

"That or is your husband one of those jealous controlling types?" Jesse asked with a hint of genuine concern.

"No...h...no" Rachel replied

"You sure?" He asked

"I'm sure Jesse. No need to worry your pretty little head." Rachel smiled

"Ok...well I know this fantastic little place just up the road from here. The coffee is to die for!" Jesse smile brightly

Jesse and Rachel sat opposite each other at a small table laughing about how silly they were back in high school and all the crazy stuff that happened. She had to admit it, she had missed Jesse. Yes he was a horrible boyfriend to her; he was self-cantered and was so far up himself it was a surprise he would still walk. But she missed him. He was a fantastic singer and had always been her favourite leading man his voice was far more superior to Finn's and every other boy in Glee and he could always make her laugh.

"I would have loved to have seen Mike work the transvestite look in Rocky Horror" Jesse laughed

"Oh it was a sight let me tell you!"

"I didn't even know he could sing. I mean he barely said much of anything"

"He was pretty shy for a while but he soon grew out of that" Rachel replied with a giggle

Jesse laughed and leaned in a bit closer to Rachel

"Hey you've got something in your hair" He said as he reached out to pick out the bit of lint that was there

His fingers gently brushed against Rachel's check and she tried not to blush as Jesse slowly pulled away.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice called put

The brunette was a little startled and turned to where the voice was coming from. Her eyes widened a little and for some reason maybe it was the weird look she was giving her but Rachel looked extremely guilty.

"Beth...h-hi what are you doing here?" She asked as she got up and moved away from the table and Jesse

"I work here" Beth replied as she eyed Jesse who was watching the two.

"Oh wow...small world huh?" She laughed nervously

"Yeah" Beth replied

"Um...I...I was just grabbing a quick coffee...long day at the theatre really takes it out of you" Rachel explained.

Beth just nodded then out of curiosity she asked

"Who's the guy?" she tried not to sound harsh and accusing but she did not like how cosy the two were just a few minutes ago.

"Oh um...t-that's...he's my co-star we were just talking about the musical." Rachel replied

Jesse gave them a smile when he noticed them looking at him obviously talking about him. Beth couldn't help but glare at him. Jesse frowned a bit at her expression. They had never met but he knew that glare from somewhere he just couldn't think where.

"Well it's getting late and I should head home...are you and Tony still coming around this weekend?" Rachel asked

Beth's face softened a little and gave Rachel a smile

"Yeah...we're really looking forward to it" The young girl replied

"Great! So are we...oh just to warn you I can assure you that Quinn will probably threaten Tony if he ever hurts you" Rachel informed her

Beth couldn't help but giggle

"Yeah I can imagine. Though she doesn't need to. My mother already threatened to shoot his balls off with her shotgun if he hurt me" Beth replied

"Your mother has a shotgun?" Rachel asked a little shocked

Beth just nodded.

"She's a champion shooter too"

"Wow...ok remind me to never piss her off"

Beth just laughed.

After talking with Beth, Rachel told Jesse she had to get going she was already running late he offered to drive her home but she assured him she was fine she did have her own car.

~~~ The Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The Berry-Fabray family (minus Rachel) were all sitting around the kitchen table finishing their dinner when Rachel finally made it home.

"Hey guys I'm sorry rehearsal ran late" Rachel said as she came into the kitchen.

She came around and kissed Quinn on the check and playfully tussled Charlie's hair before she took her seat.

"How was it mama? I want all the details!" Charlie asked excitedly

"She's been itching to talk to you about it all night" Quinn replied

Rachel just chuckled

"So?" Charlie asked

"Sweetie why not let Mama eat something before you break out the inquisition, Kay?" Quinn asked

Charlie sighed heavily but nodded.

"So Toby how was your day?" Quinn asked

"Awesome...guess who got Maya to go out with me?"

"She said yes?" Grace asked

"Yep...well...I mean technically we aren't 'together' and we only went out as friends but just you wait there is no way she can resist the Fabray charm" he smirked.

Every girl sitting at the table rolled their eyes at the boy.

"Well I'm happy for you Toby. Gracie how about you? How was your day?" Quinn asked

After thinking about it Grace finally answered

"It was...eventful"

"Why what happened?" Rachel asked

"Well...I heard some pretty interesting rumours about me apparently I'm sleeping with the whole soccer team and that's the only reason why I'm captain"

Rachel nearly choked on her food and Quinn saw red as did Toby. Charlie looked a little confused

"What?" Quinn asked first

"It's nothing really...Sofia stopped it before it went viral" Grace replied nonchalantly

Honestly it didn't bother her that much because it seemed it hadn't gone any further than the cheerleaders.

"Who said that? I'll mess up their face" Toby said

Grace just smiled, Toby was a good guy. If Maya saw this side of him the side that would do anything to protect his family she would fall for him instantly.

"Thanks Toby but it's not needed"

"Grace you can't let something like that get spread around about you" Quinn said

"It won't I told you Sofia stopped it. Anyway that's not the most eventful part of my day "

"Then what was?" Rachel asked still not happy about the rumour about her daughter

"Toby you can't tell anyone" Grace warned

Toby brought his hand up to his lips and zipped them up.

"Ok well I was in the locker room and I found Becky Marshall crying"

"Is that even possible? I thought the devil didn't have emotions" Toby interrupted

"She's not that bad...well sometimes I mean she was the one who started that rumour about me...but she's not a completely horrible person" Grace rambled

"Anyway...she kinda told me that..." Grace took a quick glance at her mother

"She's pregnant" Grace told them

Toby looked shocked, Rachel was stunned and Quinn was...well Quinn was.

"No way!" Toby finally said

Grace just nodded

"Yep…so anyway we talked for a little bit and she helped me with some stuff and so that was my day" Grace replied

"Well that's all very interesting but I just want to hear about Mama's day at the theatre" Charlie spoke up

Grace just chuckled at her little sister

"Ma who is your leading man?" Charlie asked

Rachel paused for a second and took a sip of her water before she answered that question.

"Um…well Charlie he is a very talented man" Was all she said

"Is he handsome? Because you can't have an ugly leading man…unless he is playing the Beast from Beauty and the Beast." Charlie asked

Rachel took a quick glance at Quinn who seemed interested in what Rachel was going to say.

"He's a good looking man and guess what I will be mentoring my female co-star. This is her first performance and so I thought I would give her some guidance" Rachel quickly replied

"Can you take me with you tomorrow? I don't need any more school I know all my times tables and I can spell" Charlie pleaded

Rachel just laughed

"Sorry baby, but I think you need to stay in school for a few more years. Maybe I can take you on the weekend…if we have time. Ok?" Rachel offered

Charlie smiled brightly at that.

After Rachel had finished her food the kids all headed off to do whatever, Toby watched TV, Charlie did her homework and Grace went up to her room. Rachel and Quinn were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"How was your day honey?" Rachel asked as she handed her a clean plate to dry

"Same old boring stuff…we got a few more clients today…very wealthy clients" Quinn replied

"Well that's good." Rachel smiled

"Yeah…just means a hell of a lot of paper work for me while Mercedes gets to draw all day…so not fair" Quinn grumbled

Rachel just chuckled

"I'm sure Mercedes does more than just draw" Rachel replied

"So you enjoyed being back in the theatre?" Quinn asked

The brunette just nodded and started putting the dishes away

"Anyone you know working in the musical?" Quinn asked

Rachel paused and looked at her wife

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know it's been a few years but you used to know everyone in the theatre…did you see any familiar faces?" Quinn clarified

"Oh…um…n-no…all new" Rachel replied as she turned back around to put the plates away feeling guilty.

She didn't know why she was keeping this from Quinn. She was definitely going to find out when she came to see the performance and she will not be happy to know that Rachel didn't tell her. But it was too late now. She had already lied about it and if she lied then Quinn would get suspicious and then who knows what will happen. But then in the long run she will still be mad that she kept this from her.

"Ok…do you know what time you'll be home tomorrow?" Quinn asked startling Rachel out of her thoughts.

"I should be home by 6pm…today was just crazy because it was the first day and…things won't be like that all the time." Rachel replied

~~~ Later That Evening ~~~

Grace was lying in bed trying to get to sleep when she heard something tapping at her window. For a moment she thought it might have been Sofia again but it was like a regular tapping and not someone trying to get in. Grace got out of bed and went to check it out. She hesitantly pulled the curtain away and peaked out the window she sighed in relief when she saw Hannah standing by the side of the house.

Grace opened her window and smiled down at her girlfriend

"What are you doing?" Grace giggled

Hannah smiled up at her

"It occurred to me that I've never tried to sneak into your house before" She shrugged

Grace just smiled

"Well...I'll save you the climb up and meet you by the back door" Grace replied

Hannah smiled up at her and nodded

Soon enough Grace and Hannah were creeping back up to Grace's room trying not to wake her mothers. Once back in the safety of her room Grace pulled Hannah into a hug, which she returned eagerly

"So what's brought this on?" Grace asked and they pulled apart.

Hannah shrugged

"Just missed you I guess"

Grace smiled and nodded

The two girls sat together on her bed.

"How was your day?" Hannah asked

"Fine" Grace replied feeling guilty but didn't say anything else.

"Anything happen?" Hannah asked

"Nope" Grace replied but couldn't look her in the eye.

Hannah nodded and sighed in realization that Grace probably wasn't going to tell her about what happened between her and Sofia by her lockers that day. She wasn't going to lie...it hurt.

The Aussie leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. Grace wasn't expecting it so she didn't respond straight away but soon enough she returned the kiss and deepened it. From then on it got pretty intense, Grace and Hannah laid down together with Grace slightly on top of her girlfriend and ran her hand up her side under the Aussie's top and palmed her breast making Hannah moan. Grace pulled away from her girlfriend

"You have to be quiet or my moms will hear you" Grace whispered.

Hannah nodded and brought Grace back down to capture her lips. Soon enough clothes were being removed and Grace reached over to turn the light off as the two girls spent the night together.

Grace and Hannah haven't had sex that often not because they didn't want to but because it was just hard to find time to be together without getting interrupted. But the times that they were together were always fun and exciting and always left the two teens feeling amazing and connected. This time...it felt like a goodbye.

As Grace slept Hannah laid next to her and watched her and tried not to cry. She knew it was over, Gracie might not know it right now but Hannah did. There was no competing with Sofia. She knew this from the beginning. Yes she was being selfish for staying around and holding onto Grace for as long as possible but it was only because she loved her. How could you not fall in love with Grace? She contemplated staying the night but she just couldn't. So she carefully got up trying not to wake Grace up. She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed and slipped out of her room and out of the house.

The next morning Grace woke up feeling good...cold, but good. She reached out expecting to find Hannah there but she was surprised to see that she wasn't. Last night was unexpected. It was nice...it was great but there was something different about it. It made her feel sad but before she could properly analyse her thoughts she was interrupted when Rachel came into her room to wake her up for school.

"Gracie are you up ye...ok and you're sleeping in the nude" Rachel said in surprise and averted her eyes

Grace grabbed her blanket to cover herself up and was now covered head to toe in a nice pink blush.

"Sorry" she mumbled and now thankful that Hannah wasn't there otherwise she would be in soooo much trouble right now.

"Right well...breakfast will be...downstairs" Rachel added before quickly leaving her daughter's room.

~~~ School ~~~

Later that day at school Grace looked everywhere for Hannah. She needed to talk to her; something happened last night...well other than the sex...but something else. In the back of her head she knew what it was she just wanted to avoid the inevitable as much as she could.

Almost giving up the search she took a chance and headed out to the soccer field and there she was sitting up on the bleachers. Grace made her way up to Hannah and sat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Hannah replied

"Hannah..."

"I want you to be happy Grace" Hannah cut in.

"And I know that you're not happy right now"

"That's not true" Grace replied sadly

"Yes it is...you know I love you"

Grace nodded

"I love you too" She then quickly added

"But you're in love with her" Hannah replied with defeat.

Grace couldn't respond to that verbally so she just sightly nodded.

"I'm so sorry Hannah. I never wanted to hurt you" Grace cried.

Hannah just nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Grace hesitantly took Hannah's hand into her own and the two just sat there till the end of the study period.


	33. Chapter 33

Lol O ye of little faith…

To me Rachel's behaviour is not OOC she has always been dramatically inclined she has always fallen for her leading man, whether it's real or not she does get caught up in it…eg, Finn, Jesse, Mr. Shue, Blaine…About the lying…well…we will let Rachel explain that to us.

**Yerialc.x:** This chapter is for you because you asked so nicely ;)

* * *

~~~ After School ~~~

Grace didn't see Hannah for the rest of the day she was pretty sure she was avoiding her, Grace didn't blame her she felt terrible about how everything happened. The young Fabray had trouble following anything that day during her classes and she kept tripping over during soccer practice which just got her yelled at by her coach but she really didn't care at that moment. Grace also didn't see Sofia that day she was thinking that maybe Sofia was avoiding her too because of what happened yesterday. She didn't mean to kiss her she was just happy that her Aunty B was going to be ok.

Grace decided to walk home so she messaged her mom not to pick her up she needed to clear her mind. Now that she was single…that just sounded wrong in her mind. Now what was she to do?

She finally made it home and headed to the kitchen, she grabbed a can of coke and sat at the kitchen table she was pretty much just going through the motions walking through the part, nothing seems to penetrate her heart…um…Gracie was sad.

Even Charlie's happy and bright nature couldn't cheer her up when she came in to tell her all about her exciting day of doing an experiment with magnets or something she couldn't even listen properly. Sensing that her big sister was upset Charlie went to go get their Ma. Rachel came into the kitchen and she didn't even get to take two steps before Grace stood up and walked into her arms crying.

"Gracie what happened? What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she rubbed soothing circles on her daughter's back.

"I broke up with Hannah" She managed to say through her sobs.

Grace and Rachel headed up to the girl's room where they cuddled on the bed and Grace told her Ma everything that happened…well she edited the sex part…but she told her all the rest.

"Do you know what you're going to do now?" Rachel softly asked

Grace just shrugged

"What about Sofia?" Her ma then asked

Grace sighed heavily

"I want her but…I think I need to be by myself for a while first…I mean I've already hurt Hannah enough it would be like…rubbing it in her face if I went straight to Sofia." Grace replied

"I think it's a good decision to focus on you for a while. That way everyone can have time to get though what just happened"

Grace nodded in agreement then cuddled up to her Ma for support.

Grace didn't come down to eat dinner that night Rachel just told everyone she was feeling unwell. Grace didn't need her whole family hovering over her right now so Rachel was giving her some breathing space and time to heal before she told everyone.

That night as they sat in bed reading Rachel told Quinn the real reason why Grace was in her room all night. Quinn was crushed she hated her kids hurting but she was also disappointed that Grace didn't tell her herself. After Rachel told her she decided to go talk to Grace.

"Quinn it's late she's probably asleep by now." Rachel told her

"She's my baby Rachel and she's hurting…I can't just sit here and do nothing…I'm going to go check on her" Quinn replied

Quinn headed over to her daughter's room and gently knocked when Grace didn't answer she went in. Like Rachel said Grace was already asleep but she had left her lamp on so Quinn quietly walked over to her bed and pulled the covers up over Grace's shoulder and gently kissed her on the head before turning out the light. Unfortunately her entrance was not as smooth as her exit with her tripping and falling onto the group with a loud thud and a loud profanity being yelled.

"Fuck!" Quinn hissed as she grabbed her ankle.

The room filled with light as Grace sat up in her bed after turning on the lamp again.

"Mom?"

"Gracie…what have I told you about keeping your room clean?" Quinn said through gritted teeth

"It is clean" Grace replied

"Then how come I tripped and fell?" Quinn asked

"Because you're clumsy?" Grace guessed

Quinn just glared at her

"Mom there's nothing on the floor for you to trip on" Grace pointed to the floor

Quinn looked around and it was true there was nothing there…except for the rug.

"Can you just get me some ice please?" Quinn asked feeling a little silly for tripping on a rug.

Grace sighed and got up and quickly went to the kitchen to grab an ice-pack, when she got back Quinn was sitting on her bed with her foot up on a pillow.

"I hope that's not my pillow holding up your smelly foot" Grace said as she handed the ice-pack over

"My feet don't smell" Quinn replied then winced at the cold

Grace got back into bed lying next to Quinn

"Why were you sneaking in my room anyway?" she asked

"I wasn't sneaking…I came in here to see if you were ok but you were asleep so I turned your lamp off and must have misjudged where the rug was" Quinn explained

Grace just nodded

"How are you feeling anyway?" Quinn asked in a softer voice

"I'm fine" Grace shrugged

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked

It had been bugging her since Rachel had told her what had been going on with Grace and Hannah and Sofia. It made her sad because Grace used to tell her everything that was going on in her life. When Grace was little she and Quinn would always have their super-secret-share-time meetings that usually took place out in the garden or under the kitchen table (That was when she was really little) or when they were baking (that was when she was a little older) where they would talk about their day and all their problems. So it kinda hurt Quinn that Grace didn't come to her about this. She had only got little snippets of what was happening but that was only when she approached Grace.

"I don't know…I told Ma." Grace mumbled

"But we always tell each other stuff" Quinn replied sadly

"Not we don't" Grace replied

"Yes we do…or we did…we had our super-secret-share-time meetings…we even had matching rings that we had to wear." Quinn said sounding even sadder.

"Yeah well that was all just a joke when you couldn't even tell me about your kid that you had before us." Grace remarked before getting out of bed

Quinn sighed

"Not this again…Gracie we've talked about that."

"Can you go back to your room I need to get to sleep I have school tomorrow" Grace replied harshly

"Grace I know you're upset but you can't talk to your mother like that"

"Whatever Quinn" Grace muttered under her breath but Quinn still heard it

That hurt and Grace knew it she could see it in her mother's eyes and she regretted it the minute she said it.

"Fine" Quinn choked out before she got up from the bed and limped out of the room not looking back.

Once she was gone Grace curled up in her bed and cried…again.

Quinn let out a few sobs before she went back into her room where Rachel was sitting up waiting for her.

"What happened?" she asked when she noticed Quinn limping

"Tripped and fell…I think I strained it or something…it'll be fine" Quinn replied as Rachel came over to help her wife walk to the bed

"Ok…but…you've been crying" Rachel pointed out sounding worried

"Yeah well it hurt Rach" She replied

"Honey I saw you dislocate your knee after a freshman Cheerio dropped you in senior year and not one tear left your pretty eyes don't tell me you were crying over a sprain."

Quinn looked down sadly then told Rachel what happened and what Grace said. Rachel was shocked, Grace could sometimes lash out when she was really upset but she was never that mean. It kind of reminded Rachel of how Quinn used to be back in her HBIC days Grace wasn't as extreme as Quinn was but it was a similar behaviour.

"She's just hurting Quinn she didn't mean it" Rachel tried to comfort her

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

Rachel had to leave early to get to the theatre that morning so she was already gone by the time the rest of the family got up and got ready for school and work. Toby was happily wolfing down his bacon while Charlie ate her cereal and Grace picked at her toast. Quinn came into the kitchen finishing her coffee she still had a bit of a limp but her ankle wasn't that bad anymore.

"Alright guys hurry up and finish we're leaving in ten minutes" She ordered as she refiled her coffee mug.

Toby and Charlie finished up their food and went to grab their stuff which just left Grace and Quinn alone in the kitchen and you could cut the tension with a knife. When it was evident that Grace wasn't going to say anything Quinn sighed and grabbed her keys and headed for the front door but before she left the kitchen she heard Grace mumbled

"I'm sorry mom"

Quinn stopped and gave her a quick nod in acceptance

~~~ Lunch Time ~~~

It was a rare occurrence like once in a blue moon that it happened when the six friends could meet up for lunch so when it happened they grabbed at the chance. Because of their busy lives it was hard to catch up with everyone and at the same time as well. They were all sitting in Quinn and Mercedes' office it was pretty much as central as they could make it and they didn't have time to make reservations or go to a small café so this would have to do. They filled each other in on what was happening in their lives. Tina and Aaron are thinking of trying for another baby, Rick had taught Lilly how to ride her bike, that Brittany was scheduled for surgery on Saturday and Rachel told them about Grace and Hannah breaking up. This was news to Santana and Brittany.

"Does Sofia know?" Santana asked

"We're not sure…I don't think so" Rachel replied

"Don't tell her" Quinn added

"Why not? She's been waiting for this for like…ever" Brittany said

"Because she should hear it from Grace" Quinn answered

"Well what's taking her so long?" Santana asked

Quinn shrugged

"I've got a theory" Rachel stated

"That it's a demon" Quinn cut her off then chuckled to herself

But then everyone was looking at her like she was a crazy making Quinn blush

"Bunnies! Bunnies! It must be bunnies!" Brittany sang out loud

"Or maybe midgets" Quinn finished

The two blondes started giggling then gave each other a high five. Santana and Rachel just looked at their wives in horror.

"God we married a couple of dorks" Rachel muttered to the Latina

Santana could just nod

"Britt-Britt you're spending too much time with Q…that's a bad thing" She informed her wife.

"But she was showing me this cool TV show about a tiny hot blonde girl who kicks ass and there's like a lesbian witch and everything!" Brittany told Santana

"Q have you've been showing Brittany that Buffy show?"

"I might have" Quinn replied

"Ugh…you know that was like one of the best things ever about you moving outa my house back in high school…all the time if it wasn't about her Playboys it was Buffy this and Buffy that" Mercedes whined

"Hey! You liked it too!" Quinn defended

"Yeah in small doses…not all the time" She replied

"Try living with her for twenty years" Rachel added

They all laughed while Quinn pouted

"Anyway back to what I was saying before the Scoobie gang interrupted me" Rachel said while nodding to Quinn and Brittany who couldn't help but smile at the reference

"I think Grace hasn't told Sofia yet because she needs time to get herself back together. She's had a rough time the last month or so trying to make a decision and you know she hates hurting people and this has been hard for her. But once she gets her head around it I have no doubt that she and Sofia will be together." Rachel finished.

"I hope so…we need to legalise it" Brittany stated

"Legalise what sweetie?" Santana asked

"Us being a family. When Grace and Sofia get married then we will be like…legally one big happy family!" She stated with a big smile

"Oh…um…yay" Santana reluctantly replied with a strained smile

Tina and Mercedes just laughed

"I think it's a bit early for thinking about them getting married" Quinn said quickly

"Yeah I mean they aren't even together yet" Santana added

"But they will be" Rachel stated

"Yeah and then they will get married…it's like uneatable"

"Inevitable" Santana corrected

"Yeah that as well…just think Sofia and Grace Berry-Lopez-Fabray-Pierce…it has a nice ring to it" Brittany added

"Britt you don't just keep adding to the last name…clearly Grace will have to drop the Berry-Fabray and become a Lopez-Pierce" Santana replied

"Oh hell no. There is no way a child of mine will be a Lopez" Quinn interrupted

"Lopez-Pierce" Brittany corrected with a smile

"Why can't Sofia be a Berry-Fabray?" Quinn asked

"Sofia Judy Berry-Fabray sounds stupid Quinn" Santana replied

"You sound stupid" Was her comeback

"Oh I've missed this" Tina sighed in content

"I know right?" Mercedes replied with a small smile

Rachel just rolled her eyes as they continued to argue over what their daughters' last name would be when they got married.

~~~ School ~~~

Grace was sitting by herself outside on one of the small tables eating her lunch and was a little startled when someone came and joined her by sitting on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked

"Sitting and then eating my lunch what the hell does it look like?" Becky answered

"Yeah…but why are you doing that here…with me?" Grace asked

Becky sighed

"Because my so called friends have ditched me in case they catch the pregnant by osmosis or something." She told her

"Oh…sorry"

"Save it, I don't want your pity"

The two girls sat there in silence eating their food it was rather odd really. Becky had never really spoken to Grace at all before, except for that time in the locker room.

"So did you break if off with Ned Kelly?" Becky randomly asked

"What?"

"Your girlfriend…what's her face Gemma?"

"Hannah, her name is Hannah" Grace replied a little annoyed

"Yeah her, because she's been moping around the hallways and its depressing" Becky told her

Grace looked down sadly

"Yes we broke up" She quietly answered the question

"Sorry" Becky shrugged she wasn't really one for comforting people

"But now you can bang Sofia so why do you look like your puppy just got hit by a truck?"

Grace huffed in frustration she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Must you be so crude?" She asked

"I'm keeping it real" Becky shrugged

"I need to be by myself for a while before I can be with Sofia" Grace told her

"Why?"

"Because it's not fair on Hannah I still care about her" Grace replied

"Yeah ok, but what about you? What about Sofia?" Becky asked

"She told me she'd wait for me…I'm holding on to that…I just need a little time" Grace answered

"Well I wouldn't wait too long otherwise Sofia will start to think that you made a mistake and only broke up with the kangaroo for make her happy and then she'll move on" Becky told her

For the rest of the week Grace avoided all contact with Hannah and Sofia, she needed to clear her head and just be alone for a while. But she didn't want to leave it too long because Becky was right if she made Sofia wait too long she might not be there when Grace comes looking for her.

~~~ Saturday Afternoon ~~~

The Berry-Fabray house was rather quiet on this sunny Saturday afternoon. Charlie was at her dance lesson, Toby was out with Maya trying to pretend it was not a date and Grace was hanging out with her soccer team for their annual BBQ lunch that they did every year to help with team bonding. Grace didn't want to go but she was Captain so she kinda had to. It was a rare moment for Rachel and Quinn to have the house to themselves for longer than an hour a day so they were making good use of this time alone. It had been a while since they could take their time and not have to worry about any interruptions and they could be as loud as they wanted without fearing they are going to scar their children for life…well poor Gracie was already scarred but that was totally not their fault…she just came home at a rather unfortunate time.

Sadly their sexytimes was horribly interrupted when someone rang the doorbell. Rachel lifted her head from between Quinn's thighs making Quinn whimper at the loss.

"Was that the doorbell?" Rachel asked

"No…go back to what you were doing" Quinn mumbled

Rachel shrugged and went back to what she was doing but before she could the doorbell rang again. Quinn groaned in frustration when Rachel sat up and grabbed her robe

"Rach! What are you doing? They'll go away if no one answers" Quinn asked not at all happy right now

"What if they don't? I can't give you oral pleasure with a doorbell ringing that's too distracting" Rachel replied as she got up from their bed.

Quinn just groaned again when Rachel quickly left their room.

Rachel sprinted down the stairs hoping this wouldn't take too long she quickly fixed her hair and made sure she didn't have any of Quinn's…stuff on her face and opened the door.

"Oh my god Beth! Hi…um…" Rachel was totally shocked and totally embarrassed to see Beth standing there with some man, she assumes is Beth's boyfriend, in her robe.

Quinn and Rachel had totally forgot that Beth was coming over at 1pm.

"Hi Rachel…is this a bad time?" Beth asked a little amused

"Err…n-no, no…of course not. Um…sorry about the robe I…slept in." Rachel stuttered

"It's like…1 in the afternoon" Beth replied

"I was super tired" Rachel offered as an excuse.

Beth just nodded but couldn't hide the small smirk on her face.

"Please…come in and I will…go get dressed" Rachel laughed nervously.

"Thanks…oh um…this is Tony by the way" Beth said as they entered the living room

"It's nice to meet you" Rachel smiled brightly and held out her hand to the boy.

Tony smiled and was about to shake Rachel's hand when Rachel realised where that hand was just moments ago she quickly changed it to her left hand and it was a weird awkward handshake.

"Hi…it's nice to finally meet you, Beth's told me all about you" Tony smiled.

He was a big guy, well he did play college football so what would you expect? He was also very handsome and so far he seemed nice.

"Well you guys can help yourself to something to drink if you want while I go get some proper clothes on" Rachel suggested

"Seriously Rachel we can come back in like an hour or so" Beth replied

"No, don't be silly. There's no need to do that" Rachel said with a smile.

"Hey Rach who waAHHHH!" Quinn screeched when she saw Beth and some random man who later she will know as Beth's boyfriend.

Unfortunately Quinn didn't realize that when Rachel closed the front door that she actually let people into the house because she came into the living room. In her panties...and that is all.

Quinn quickly pulled Rachel in front of her to cover herself up. Beth just sat there completely shocked, Rachel was dying of second hand embarrassment and poor Tony didn't know what to do. So he just closed his eyes.

"Beth you're supposed to be here at 1pm" Quinn mumbled from behind Rachel unable to look at anyone at the moment.

"It is 1pm" Beth told her still in shock.

Quinn looked up confused then waddled both Rachel and herself over to the clock to read it and yes it was 1pm...actually it was 1:12pm

"Oh" Quinn mumbled

"Well this isn't awkward" Beth said with a slight chuckle

Quinn just groaned and hid her face behind her wife who could just die right now and she wasn't even the one who was pretty much naked and standing in a room with her first born and her boyfriend.

"We'll just go and...put some clothes on...please feel free to get some water, or coffee...or hard liquor" Quinn mumbled.

"Vodka's on the top shelf" Rachel smiled politely

Quinn then began to walk backwards to the stairs with Rachel glued to her front.

"Wow your birth Mom is...interesting" Tony nervously chuckled

"Yeah...she's...yeah" Beth laughed

Quinn closed the bedroom door and dramatically flung herself onto the bed.

"Oh god that did not just happen!" she yelled into the pillow

Rachel began to get some clothes

"Come on Quinn get dressed"

"Rachel my first born child and her boyfriend just saw my boobs! My Boobs Rachel!"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh now at the whole situation; she had to turn around so Quinn couldn't see.

"Well now they'll get to see you with some clothes on so come on."

Quinn just groaned as she sat up.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked

"Well you will walk around the house half naked"

"I thought it was just you" She whined

"That's what you thought last time and you didn't learn your lesson so it's your own fault"

"Yeah but that was just Brittany and she's seen me naked lots of times before" Quinn replied.

Rachel arched her eyebrow at that.

"Cheerleading locker rooms" Quinn quickly replied.

"Well what about the poor newspaper boy?" Rachel asked

Quinn's cheeks burned

"That was totally not my fault! I didn't know the robe was undone ok! It could happen to anyone" Quinn defended.

"Uh huh and that time you flashed everyone at Mercedes' 21st birthday." Rachel asked

"Not everyone" Quinn mumbled

"Honey you stripped down to your panties and then tried to pole dance...using me as your pole! Then you and Santana started dancing topless on the tables. It was like watching Candy and Sassy B up there! In fact they were up there with you also topless!" Rachel reminded her.

"The punch was spiked Rachel I couldn't be held responsible for that" Quinn defended.

Rachel just raised her eyebrow

"Well I don't remember you stopping me! So technically it's your fault."

"I was trying to find your clothes" Rachel replied as she flung Quinn's bra at her.

"And anyway I distinctly remember you having a good time with Brittany sandwiched between you and Santana with your boobs!" Rachel added.

"I can't help it if Brittany has an obsession with boobs" Quinn replied.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and sighed

"Look Quinn just hurry up and get dressed so we can go back downstairs and pray that we haven't scarred Beth and her boyfriend for life"

When they arrived downstairs...not awkward at all.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was sitting outside on the swing chair, her mothers had just gone off to the hospital for Brittany's surgery and Ben was at his dance lesson. It had been an odd week for Sofia everything was fine and dandy then Grace accidently kissed her at school and then she hadn't seen or spoken to her since. She hadn't even seen Hannah either after their little confrontation in the library. Then Becky's pregnancy became public knowledge and she was off the team and Sofia was promoted to Head Cheerleader, she didn't even know she was even a consideration for the spot.

The young Latina was brought out of her musings when she noticed someone walking up to her. It was Grace. She slowly walked up to Sofia.

"Hey"

"Hey" Sofia softly replied

Grace sat down next to her friend they just sat there for a while not saying anything until Grace finally spoke up.

"I spoke to Hannah"

Sofia sighed she really didn't want to hear this she thought she could handle the rejection but she can't.

"You know what its fine Grace you don't have to tell me…I get it. I mean yeah sure she's ok enough I mean if you go for annoying Australians with tongue piercings and I won't get in the way I'll still be your best friend…it might take a while for me to accept it but I will because I want you to be happy and if she…if she makes you happy then I'm happy." Sofia rambled as a few tears began to fall down her cheeks.

After waiting for Sofia to finish Grace replied

"We broke up"

"No don't try and make me feel better ok you…w-wait what?" Sofia asked hoping she heard that right.

"We broke up." Grace said again

Sofia sat there in shock.

"Is this real life?" The Latina asked

Grace nodded her head. Sofia couldn't help the grin that slowly appeared on her face and Grace couldn't help but return it.

"You choose me?" She softly asked

"I choose you. I love you Sofia…always have, always will" Grace simply replied

"I love you too Gracie"

Both girls had tears in their eyes and for the first time in a long time it wasn't because they were sad or hurting. It was a long time coming and they had finally got there and both were just so happy.

"Can I kiss you now?" Sofia asked

Grace smiled brightly and nodded "Yes"

Sofia did not need to be told twice. She brought her hand up to cup Grace's cheek to pull her in close and everything was perfect.

* * *

**AN:**

Yes I was listening to the Buffy musical while writing this chapter.

Also with Grace sleeping with Hannah: The way I see it was that it was a one last time type of thing for both girls. When Grace didn't own up to kissing Sofia like she did the first time it happened Hannah knew it was over. Grace knew it too but she was in a bit of denial I guess.

Yes our dear Gracie has flaws, she can be a little judgemental (Quinn and Beth) and a little selfish (Hannah and Sofia) and can be a little mean. She also doesn't like hurting people even though she has done nothing but that…she doesn't mean to but she's young. She still has to grow….I'm subtlety informing you that there is more to come…

**Matchbookjealousy: **Me too I'm sick of the angst lol and I'm the one who keeps writing it…there's something amiss here lol also your right Jesse hasn't tried to hit on Rachel, he's just been his arrogant annoying self.

**W1cked: **I liked Hannah too…it was tough to write it the way it happened…I might bring her back into the story a bit later on. And yes what the hell is Rachel thinking?

**LSKP: **lol…I'm working on it ;)

Ooh one last thing then I'll shut up…with Beth and Rachel…she wasn't sure what she saw…she just thought it was a little odd…because really it was all rather innocent. Rachel had lint in her hair and Jesse got rid of it…


	34. Chapter 34

**Chev15j**: aren't I? Are you totally sure about that? Lol

**MMISERY: **Jesse gay? Hmmm….

**Gleed2: **lol I'm sorry…

**Carol-NYE: **lol…Brittana, Faberry, Buffy for the WIN!

**xRaineDownOnMeX: **LOL…my first marriage proposal…excuse me while I go find a veil that will fit my now very big head!

**Carcan: **I'm glad you are enjoying this crazy tale of love and woe…hmm I seem to have gone all poetic on you…anywho…I agree Charlie is adorable. My thinking with the whole Rachel thing was that the first time she was still pretty young, it happened soon after they finished high school. My other thinking is that it has been a long time since she has been on the stage (Almost 18 years) I think there are still some residual feelings there for Jesse not to say that she loves him or anything because she doesn't it's those feelings you always have for your ex…maybe I don't know honestly I'm just rambling here…

Not sure when I can post an update again…I'm super busy :( but here is a little Flashback that is 98% angst free and full of fluff. Though it does serve some kind of purpose later on…I guess…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Random Series of Events _

* * *

~~~ 2021 ~~~

"Gracie Berry-Fabray get your little but back here" Quinn yelled as she ran through the house after her four year old.

Rachel sat on the couch with Toby tucked up to her side as they read together. She couldn't help but laugh at her wife chasing after their four year old daughter. Who was currently running around the house naked and giggling as her mom chased after her to give her a bath.

Grace hid under the kitchen table trying not to giggle too loudly to give her brilliant hiding place away.

Quinn skidded into the kitchen trying to salvage her dignity when she noticed where her little girl was hiding. Quinn smirked and slowly began to wander around the kitchen.

"Hmm...I wonder where my little Gummy bear is? I was sure that she came in here" Quinn mused to herself then smiled when she heard Grace giggle.

"Hmm maybe she's hiding in the cupboard?" Quinn asked

She went up to the cupboard and opened it then sighed

"I guess not...maybe she's behind the fridge?"

Grace giggled again when Quinn tried to look behind the fridge.

"Nope...not there."

Quinn quietly walked towards the table then quickly knelt down and came face to face with Gracie's smiling face

"There she is!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Your silly mommy" Grace giggled

"And your running around house in the nuddy! Just wait till your 21st birthday. This kind of stuff is gold" Quinn replied

"I don't wants to have a baf" Grace said with a sad face

"Why not? You'll be all smelly if you don't. And then you won't be able to get cuddles from me and mama because no one like cuddling someone who is smelly" Quinn replied

"But I love cuddles" Grace looked horrified

"Me too! But if you want cuddles you need to have a bath" Quinn reminded her

"But Sofwia says that um that I'll be suckeded down the drain and um then the drain monster will eat me" Grace informed her

"The drain monster?"

Grace nodded

"How does Sofia know about the drain monster?"

"Auntwy B said that you can get sucked down the drain and um and then Auntwy San-San says that there's monsters down the drain" Grace told her

"Aww Gummy bear there's no drain monsters"

"But-"

"The drain monsters only live in their drains. Not ours so you don't have to worry. Ok?" Quinn assured her

"Really?"

"Of course! And anyways if there was a drain monster then you've got two brave and strong mommies here to save you" Quinn replied

Grace smiled brightly and got up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck for a big hug.

"So you ready for your bath now miss smelly belly?" Quinn asked

"Yep!" Grace replied with a toothy grin.

~~~ 2023 ~~~

"Mommy how many eggs do we need?" Grace asked as she stood by the fridge in her little apron

"Two sweetie" Quinn replied she was wearing a matching apron.

Grace carefully grabbed two eggs and slowly walked over to her mom concentrating hard on not dropping the eggs. She handed them over to Quinn then got up onto her stall so she could reach the counter properly.

"Ok so now we need to break the eggs and we can get to the mixing" Quinn instructed

She showed her what to do with the first egg then handed over the second one for Grace to do. They were making double-choc chip cookies for the first time.

"Mommy stop eating all the chocolate!" Grace giggled when she caught Quinn sneakily eating the choc-chips

Quinn just smiled sheepishly then grabbed a handful and shoved them into her mouth. Grace's jaw dropped at her audacity. But then it turned into a big grin when Quinn grabbed another handful and placed them into Grace's hands.

Soon enough the mixture was ready to be turned into cookies. So Quinn placed the tray into the oven and gave the spoon to Grace to lick.

"So my little Gummy bear what is new in the exciting world of Gracie?" Quinn asked as they sat at the table as they waited for their cookies to cook.

"Well me and Sofia are going to be race car drivers" she informed her mother.

"Oh? But sweetie don't you need to know how to drive and have your own car?"

"Yeah but I mean when we grow up silly." Grace replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh ok...my bad. Hey it's Mama's birthday coming up soon what do you want to get her?" Quinn asked

"A Gazillion billion dollars" Grace smiled

"Hmm...maybe next year...what else?"

"A puppy!" Grace replied excitedly

"Baby we can't get a puppy, Toby is allergic to dog hair" Quinn reminded her

Grace pouted

"Boys are stupid"

"Hey, that's not nice. Toby's alright...you love your brother don't you?"

"Yeah but boys are annoying and they smell and are always dirty. Girls are better coz they don't smell. Well some do Sofia does but she smells pretty and she doesn't play in the mud and gets dirty and she has really soft hands." Grace rambled

Quinn just smiled at her daughters ranting. Little Gracie was a cutie she was still pretty small for her age and she looked a lot like her Mama except for the eyes, even though it was impossible but Quinn liked to think that she got her eyes from her because they were pretty much identical in colour and shape.

"What about you mommy? What's new?" Grace asked after her rant was over.

"Not much...but I spoke to your Grandma and Grandpa and they said that they are coming over to visit us tomorrow!" Quinn replied

Grace's eyes lit up

"Yay! We can let them try our cookies! I know! We can make Mama a super duper biggest chocolate cake ever for her birthday!" replied excitedly.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea. You're a smart cookie Miss Fabray" Quinn replied before kissing her on the cheek.

"I know!" Grace smiled back

~~~ 2024 ~~~

A nine year old Gracie was super excited as she, her brother Toby, Sofia and a very stressed out Santana sat in the waiting room of the hospital maternity ward. Rachel had woken Quinn up in the middle of the night to inform her that her water had broken and that she was going into labour. That was 14 hours ago. Quinn had dropped Grace and Toby off at Santana and Brittany's house before she drove Rachel to the hospital. After getting a frantic phone call from Quinn Santana brought the kids to the hospital as Rachel was almost ready to pop. Brittany was staying at home with Ben until it was time to visit the new addition to the Berry-Fabray family the blonde had grown to loathe the hospital after spending so much time there in the last four years.

"I bet it's a boy!" Toby said to his sister and Sofia

"Na ah! It's totally a girl. It's like well-known that it goes girl, boy, girl" Sofia replied

"That's true Toby. I mean first it was me, then you and so now it has to be a girl" Grace replied

"But I want a baby brother to be my slave and get stuff for me" Toby whined

"Well maybe if Mama and Mom have more babies then you can have a baby brother" Grace replied

"Guys can you please stop talking your giving Aunty Sanny a headache" Santana groaned as her tried to swallow the horrible coffee.

Sofia climbed up on her mother's lap making Santana nearly spill her drink…and she needed that drink. Sure it tasted like crap but it had caffeine and she needed that caffeine before she went postal on this place. She had spent far too much time in a hospital in the last four years with Brittany going in and out for her treatments and surgery. She hated the place and so she was a little on edge.

"Mami it's going to be a girl, isn't it?" Sofia asked

"You know what Ducky? It could come out a lizard baby for all I care." She replied

"I'm telling Mom you said that" Sofia warned

"I don't care…I'm not scared of her" Santana scoffed

"Hey everyone! How is Rachel? Is the baby here?" Brittany asked as she walked up to them with Ben in the baby stroller

"No" Grace sighed sadly

"Oh…well I'm sure it won't be too much longer" Brittany replied as she took a seat next to her wife

"Hey Mom guess what Mami said" Sofia asked with a wicked grin

"What?" Brittany asked a little wary

"Nothing! Mami said nothing!" Santana butted in while she covered her daughter's mouth with her hand

Sofia just giggled. Brittany was about to say something when a very happy and crying Quinn Fabray came over to them. Grace saw her first so she ran up to her mom and Quinn welcomed the hug she received.

"Is it a girl? It's a girl isn't it?" Grace asked

Quinn's smile grew tenfold.

"Yes Gracie it's a girl, you have a baby sister" Quinn replied

"Aw man" Toby sighed

"Told you" Sofia added

"How's Rachel?" Brittany asked

"She's good, tired but good." Quinn answered but there was a hint of something else there that only Santana picked up on.

"Can we see her?" Grace asked

"Of course! They've just moved her to the nursery" Quinn replied

"Britt why don't you take the rug rats down…and I'll make sure Q doesn't look like a scary person to her new born" Santana suggested

"What does that supposed to mean?" Quinn asked indignantly

"No offence Q but you look terrible." The Latina replied

"It's true…you don't want your baby's first look at you to be all scary" Brittany added

Quinn was about to argue with that but Santana was up and pulling her over to the bathroom.

"Santana what the hell?"

"What happened?" Santana asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb I can read you like a book…what happened?" She asked again a little softly

Quinn looked like she was about to cry and when Santana grabbed her hand in support she did cry.

"She…she had to have an emergency C-section and…for a second…she stopped, her heart stopped and I thought…" Quinn couldn't bring herself to say it.

Santana pulled her in for a tight embrace

"She's fine now though, right?" The brunette asked

Quinn nodded

"It's why we were in there for so long" Quinn told her.

"But she's fine...that's all that matters ok?" Santana told her

Quinn just nodded her response.

"Good…ok now let's get you cleaned up…can't be scaring the newbie with a face like that" Santana replied wiping away her own stray tears that had fallen.

After everyone had seen the new baby in the nursery, they all headed up to see Rachel, normally there shouldn't be that many people in at once but Santana had a few words with the staff and magically that rule was lifted for them. And by 'a few words' and 'magically' I mean Santana went all Lima Heights and threatened to sue. So they all sat in Rachel's room waiting for the nurse to bring the baby up to see them.

And wait they did but there was no mistaking her when she entered the room screaming her little heart out.

"Sorry about the wait I think you two are going to have a fussy little diva on your hands" The nurse smirked

"Wow listen to those set of lungs" Santana said as Quinn winced

"That's my girl" Rachel smiled proudly

The nurse gently placed the baby into Quinn's waiting arms and she started to calm down, because of the caesarean it was going to be tough for Rachel to hold her baby normally.

"She's so beautiful" Quinn whispered

The nurse smiled at the pair

"She's gorgeous Q" Santana said as she came up behind the blonde looking at the little girl and gently stroked her tiny check.

"She's perfect" Quinn replied

"Aww Quinnie she looks just like you" Brittany cooed

"Thanks Britt" Quinn chuckled as the nurse gave the tall blonde a confused look.

"But-" She started but Santana just waved her off and shook her head.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse asked instead

"Toby Jr." Toby stated making them all laugh

"I'm serious" He replied

"We'll think about it ok?" Rachel told her son

"Fine" He sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Can I hold her mommy?" Grace asked

"Um…sure sweetie. Go sit down and I'll hand her to you" Quinn instructed

Grace quickly took her seat next to Rachel's bed and waited patiently. Sofia came to stand behind her friend.

"Ok Gracie you need to hold on tight but not too tight ok?" Quinn said

Grace nodded

"Good, now you have to remember to hold her head up alright?"

Grace nodded again, Quinn gently placed the little girl into Grace's waiting arms helping her position her hands. Little Charlie yawned and it was the most adorable thing ever! It made Grace and Sofia giggle. Looking up at Sofia, Grace stated

"Aww I can't wait till we have kids"

Sofia beamed down at Grace

"I know me either!" The little Latina replied

"NO!" Both Quinn and Santana shouted

Grace and Sofia turned to look at their mothers while Brittany, Rachel and the nurse tried not to laugh. Toby was playing peek-a-boo with Ben and not really paying attention.

"You're far too young to be thinking about that" Santana stated

"Wait till you're at least 30!" Quinn added

Sofia rolled her eyes and Grace just giggled

"Mommy, Aunty Sanny you two are so silly. We have to get married first and kids can't get married you have to be growed up to do that" Grace informed them

Sofia just nodded in agreement

"Mom Ben smells like he pooped himself" Toby informed her making Grace and Sofia giggle

Santana looked over at Brittany who just gave her the look

"Fine" The Latina sighed heavily and grabbed the stroller and headed out of the room.

"So about that name?" Brittany asked

"Yeah what are we going to call her?" Grace asked

"Princess Consuela Banana-Hammock" Toby suggested

They all looked at him a little weird

"Ok I think you've been spending too much time with your Grandpas while they have their Friends marathons." Rachel replied after that awkward moment of silence.

"I love it I think it's a good name." Brittany stated in all honesty

"Anyway…Rachel and I already have a name picked out" Quinn informed them totally ignoring Brittany and Toby's comment because…no…just…no.

"Soooo what is it then?" Brittany asked

"Caroline Berry-Fabray" Rachel told them

"Aww that's sweet" Brittany cooed

"Can I call her Car for short?" Toby asked

"No" Quinn replied

"I don't think she looks like a Caroline" Grace stated as she looked down at her baby sister.

"No? Why's that?" Quinn asked

Grace just shrugged

"I don't know…it doesn't suite her." Grace replied

"Well what do you think suites her?" Rachel asked

"Hmmm….how about…Charlotte?" Grace suggested

"You can call her Charlie for short!" Sofia added and Grace nodded in agreement.

Quinn looked over at Rachel and the two shared a silent conversation with their eyes that all those annoyingly and disgustingly cute couples do.

"I think that's a great name" Quinn said as she turned back to look at her two daughters giving them both a kiss on the head.

Grace smiled brightly and Charlie let out another yawn.

~~~ 2031 ~~~

It was just after midnight when a 14 year old Gracie Berry-Fabray had just woken up from having one of the strangest dreams she had ever had. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened but she did know who it was about and that she was feeling really, really…wet. And it wasn't because she needed to pee it was the other kind of wet. The more embarrassing kind of wet. Feeling her checks burn Grace knew she was blushing so she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom not before grabbing a new pair of underwear. While in the bathroom Grace splashed some cold water onto her face and tried to get rid of the lasting images of her dream but sadly this time it wasn't working.

Yes that's right, this wasn't the first time this had happened. It all started last year when she and her friends were swimming in the pool. For some reason Sofia was running late and got there last. Not wasting any time she stripped off and was standing there in her new bikini and Grace almost slipped her footing and drowned from the sight. She knew she was staring but she couldn't take her eyes off the Latina. She had always held a spot in her heart for her best friend because…well they were best friends. But lately Grace had noticed a change in the way she felt when she was with or thought about Sofia. It confused her to no end but seeing her like this it was as if the proverbial ball had dropped and everything was clear. She was crushing hard on her _female_ best friend.

Grace had never seen what was so great about the male singers and actors that her friends would all gush about. She never got it she couldn't for the life of her see what the big deal was. She just figured that she was a late bloomer and that one day she would get it. Well that day had come she just didn't think it would be like this. She understood it now only instead of crushing over a hunky male superstar she was crushing over a girl, her best friend no less.

And so for little to a year Grace had kept this a secret from Sofia, from her friends and from her parents. Basically she told no one. A part of her hoped that it was just a phase and that she would get over it because she didn't want to think about what it all meant. She wasn't too concerned by the fact that she might be a lesbian because well hello she had two gay moms. It was more the fact that she had a crush on her best friend. Sure being gay was a little surprising for the young teen but she could accept that, what she couldn't accept was losing her best friend if she were to ever find out about her true feelings.

Grace headed back to bed but couldn't get back to sleep. She was still feeling a little on edge from her dream. Her hand resting on her stomach Grace tried to think of anything other than her dream otherwise she would have to start thinking up reasons why she had so much underwear in the washing basket. When she couldn't get to sleep and that weird ache between her legs got far too uncomfortable Grace needed to relieve some of that pressure and so she slowly moved her hand down south. Grace had never touched herself before…well not like this anyway. Fumbling at first she soon got the hang of it and now the hard task was to keep quiet. She would just die if one of her mothers came in and caught her doing this.

Soon that pressure started to build up again and she knew it was leading to a whole lot of something else she quickened her pace and clamped her other hand over her mouth so muffle her moans. And just before she fell over the edge she turned her head to the side and sitting right there on the bedside table was a photo of her and Sofia smiling brightly at the camera as soon as her eyes fell onto the image of her best friend she came, she came hard. And the guilt came straight after.

~~~ 2032 ~~~

Grace was devastated, her heart literally broke the moment those five words left Sofia's mouth.

"I had sex with Greg"

It took everything in Grace not to cry and try to be supportive and interested in what her friend was telling her.

"Oh?" It was all she could manage at the time

Sofia nodded

"H-How…I mean…w-what was it like?" She finally asked after mentally preparing herself to say it and then have to listen to what Sofia was going to tell her.

A part of Grace hoped that Sofia would say that she hated it and that sex with guys was not what she wanted but deep down she knew this was never going to happen. Sofia was boy-crazy and a total flirt. She would even flirt with Grace unknowingly but she had always wanted the attention of the boys.

"Well at first it kinda hurt a little but then it was…wow" Sofia smirked

Grace mustered up a tiny smile but that's all she could manage.

"Don't worry Gracie once we get you a boyfriend you will understand the wow" Sofia replied

Yeah, sex with a guy…it was an act of god that Grace didn't up chuck her lunch right then and there.

~~~ 2022 ~~~

The two five year old girls were running around out the back while Quinn sat under the porch keeping an eye on them while she read her book. Rachel had taken Toby out for the day at the zoo. She had asked the two girls if they wanted to come too but they didn't want to. They just wanted to play. Sofia had been spending a lot of time with the Fabray's to give Santana and Brittany some time to relax they knew how exhausted they were especially Brittany with her new treatment programme.

Gracie was currently being chased by Sofia both were holding toy swords and they were pretending that they were off fighting dragons. But apparently Grace was put under an evil spell and now Sofia had to save her. If only she could catch her. Grace was a very fast runner for her age.

"Gracie you're too fast for me!" Sofia giggled as she flopped onto the floor all tired out.

Grace ran up to her friend and flopped down beside her.

"That's coz I'm under a spell silly" Grace giggled

"Well how am I spoopsed to save you and break the spell?" Sofia asked

"I dunno. Your meant to be my prince so you've gots to know how"

Sofia laid there on the grass thinking hard about how she was supposed to rescue her princess then like a light bulb she got an idea

"I know!" She reclaimed excitedly as she sat up.

Grace sat up with her waiting for Sofia to continue

"In the movies the prince saves the princess when they kiss! Alls I gots to do is kiss you." Sofia explained

"Ok" Grace nodded and smiled.

So Sofia leant in and quickly kissed Grace on the lips. After pulling away both girls burst out into giggles.

"Did it work? Are you my Gracie again?" Sofia asked

Grace nodded

"Yep! I'm me again!"

"Yay!" Sofia clapped.

Grace quickly stood up and grabbed her sword. She then held out her hand to Sofia.

"Come on we still need to fight the dragon"

Sofia grabbed her friend's hand and the two were off again fighting invisible dragons.

Quinn sat in her chair chuckling at the two girls and their vivid imaginations.


	35. Chapter 35

Once again I'm not sure when I will be able to update again so just keep an eye out.

Not sure if I like this chapter…

* * *

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Grace sat on Sofia's lap with her arm wrapped around her shoulder while the Latina had her arms wrapped around Grace's waist.

"Sooo...will you go out on a date with me?" Grace nervously asked

"Hmm...Well I don't know...I'm gonna have to think about it" Sofia replied with a wicked glint in her eye

Grace blushed and playfully nudged the Latina. Sofia just giggled.

"Of course I will go on a date with you." The brunette smiled brightly

Grace matched that smile tenfold before she leaned in and kissed Sofia. It felt so good to be able to do that now.

"Good because our date will be awesome" Grace replied.

"I don't doubt that but...do we really need to go on a date? I mean we already know everything about each other...can't we just jump straight to the sex?" Sofia asked as she let her eyes travel down to Grace's chest.

"Sofia!" Grace actually slapped her on the arm

"What? I'm kidding!" Sofia laughed.

She wasn't kidding.

"You're terrible" Grace pouted

"You love it" Sofia replied as she held onto Grace a little tighter

"I love you...you're not going to turn into a horny teenage boy are you?" Grace asked while Sofia continued to look at her boobs.

Sofia was starting to think her mom was right...boobs really are awesome.

"I'm not a horny teenage boy...I'm a horny teenage girl. With an incredibly hot girlfriend so I can't be blamed" Sofia replied

Grace just smiled

"You called me your girlfriend" she said in wonderment.

"Well yeah...because you are" Sofia bashfully replied.

Grace just smiled. It still felt like some kind of dream that here she was finally Sofia's girlfriend. She could not be happier.

"Wait" Sofia stated

"What?" Grace looked worried

"What are we going to tell our moms?"

"Oh…um…the truth? I mean I think they all pretty much know what's been going on" Grace replied

"Well yeah but…I was kinda hoping you'd say we could totally mess with them and pretend like were not dating so then they can't have that stupid 'open door policy' that they insist on having" Sofia replied with a smirk

Grace just laughed

"Actually that is a good idea" Grace replied suddenly thinking of the possibilities

"I know right? So are we going to tell them?" She asked again

Biting her bottom lip and looking totally adorable Grace shook her head; Sofia couldn't help the grin that appeared.

~~~ The Next Day at School ~~~

Sofia and Grace walked down the hallway towards their lockers hand in hand this wasn't exactly new for the two girls before the whole drama began they would hold hands all the time or were always touching each other and Sofia wonders how frigging obvious it all was now that she thinks about it. They passed Becky who just raised her eyebrow at their linked hands then gave the two girls a shit-eating grin as she walked by.

"Ugh Becky is such a bitch" Sofia huffed

"She's ok…you know when she's not talking and is at a safe distance" Grace replied

Sofia just laughed

"You don't think she'd try and kill me in my sleep now that I'm Head cheerleader do you?" Sofia asked with actual worry in her voice.

"I don't think so…I think she has bigger problems to deal with at the moment."

"I guess…remind me to never knock you up while were still in high school." Sofia replied

"I'd like to see you try Miss. Lopez-Pierce" Grace whispered into the Latina's ear in a husky voice making her shiver

Sofia didn't have a response to that. She wasn't used to Grace being so forward, usually it was her that would make the other girl blush and become all nervous but for once Grace had stumped her and left her a little stunned. Grace noticed as well and just smirked at her win. Sofia just chuckled and shook her head at Grace's gloating smile; she was so going to get her back for that.

The pair headed further down the hallway giggling to each other when Grace stopped suddenly and let go of Sofia's hand. Looking confused about the loss of Grace's hand and her suddenly stoping Sofia looked over to where Grace was looking. But all she could see was the retreating form of Hannah walking away from them. Sofia looked back at Grace who looked sad and guilty.

"Gracie?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…I still care about her and I hurt her so much…" Grace replied sadly

"Hey…it's ok to miss her…but don't beat yourself up about it." Sofia told her softly

Grace just nodded as Sofia pulled her into a hug.

~~~ Later that Day ~~~

Sofia was wondering through the library looking for a book for English when she saw a girl sitting by herself absentmindedly flipping through a book. It was clear as day that she wasn't going to read it or do any work so Sofia hesitantly walked up to the table and cleared her throat getting the other girl's attention.

"Hey"

She looked up from her book and frowned

"Can I sit here for a while?" Sofia asked

"Whatever" She shrugged

Sofia took a seat

"I looked it up…King Cross would totally kick my Lima Heights ass." Sofia said

"Damn straight" Hannah replied

Sofia chuckled slightly then sighed

"Look Hannah…I…I want to apologise to you" She started

"Don't bother"

"I know you love her…probably just as much as I do…so I know how much you're hurting right now." Sofia replied

Hannah clenched her jaw and just listened

"I'm sorry for how this happened, it wasn't fair to you"

"You know this is the exact same spot you came and told me I should ask her out and you told me you were straight and that you and her were nothing but best friends." Hannah replied sounding a little bitter

"I'm sorry" Was all Sofia could offer

"I just want Grace to be happy…and for some unknown fucked up reason you make her happy…so if you hurt her I will destroy you." Hannah replied with conviction

"I don't doubt that…but you don't have to worry. I don't plan on hurting her. She gave me a second chance and I'm going to take it and not mess it up." Sofia replied

"Good"

Sofia nodded at stood up ready to leave

"I'll stand by our agreement" Hannah said making Sofia stop and turn around looking slightly confused

"I'm not going to be the crazy jealous ex and try to cause trouble" She clarified

"Thanks" Sofia replied

~~~ A Lesbian and a Pregnant Cheerleader Walk into A Bar… ~~~

"So judging by this morning I'm guessing you and your LUG are together now?" Becky asked as she sat across from Grace

They were sitting outside again and Grace was waiting for Sofia when Becky showed up

"If you must know, yes we are" Grace replied with an annoyed voice but she couldn't keep the small smile off her face

"Well congratulations I'm sure you two will be very happy together on the Isle of Lesbos" Becky smirked

"Thank you" Grace replied not caring that Becky was once again trying to insult her

"Ugh you're not going to eat that are you?" Becky said while pointing to Grace's sandwich

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Grace asked

"The smell makes me want to heave…god I hate being pregnant" She replied

Taking pity on the girl Grace put her food to the side and would eat it later.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Grace asked

Becky nodded as she absentmindedly picked at her own food. Grace looked at her expectantly.

"It's a boy" Becky stated

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Grace hesitantly asked

"I'm not keeping it" Becky replied without a pause

"Why not?"

"Because Gracie I'm 16 I don't know the first thing about looking after a baby and I'm probably going to be homeless anyways so this way the kid can go to a family who actually wants it." Becky replied

"But what about when you're older and you get married and start a family"

"What about it?"

"Well…what if your son comes looking for you?" Grace asked

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a son. All I have is a baby renting out my uterus until it's time to go." Becky replied

"But-"

"Look Grace until you've been a pregnant 16 year old you have no idea what it's like and what I'm going through. I know I fucked up and now I'm going to pay for that for the rest of my life so please spare me your judgement." Becky snapped before she got up and walked off.

~~~ A Jock and a Ballet Dancer ~~~

"So do you know what you're gonna say?" Toby asked

"I think so" Ben replied as he looked back at the list Toby had given him

All that was on the list was as followed:

Has great hair

Best basketball player on the team

Awesome guns

Easy on the eyes

"Great so she usually comes by here in five minutes time so put those acting skills to good use and make me proud little bro" Toby told him

"Do you think this is really going to work?" Ben asked a little unsure

"Dude! Of course it's gonna work. Who can resist the promise of a guy like me? And who can say no to an adorable ballet dancer who sings so my plan is faultless." He replied

Ben still didn't look sure about all this but he was honoured that Toby had asked so he was going to do it anyway.

"Oh crap! There she is! Ok Benny boy this is your cue."

Ben nodded and turned to go but was stopped by Toby

"Wait"

"What?" Ben asked

Toby poured a little bit of water onto his hands then started styling Ben's hair

"There…that's better. Can't go talking to hot chicks with bad hair." He stated

He then turned Ben back around and gave him a slight push towards his destination. Ben just giggled at him.

Ben walked up to a really pretty brunette girl who was standing by her locker getting her books out for her next class, while Toby watched from around the corner.

"Excuse me Maya?" Ben spoke up

The girl was a little startled because normally the little kids stayed in their part of the school and never really came around to the high school area.

"Um…hi there" She replied

"I'm Ben Lopez-Pierce" He offered her his hand; she quickly shook it not really knowing what was going on.

"Hi Ben…um…are you lost or something?" She asked

"No…I'm here to talk to you about someone with great hair, the best basketball player on the team and has guns…oh and is easy on the eyes." He replied reading straight from the piece of paper

Maya raised her eyebrow at the little boy, after finish reading Ben looked up with a smile. Maya leaned over ever so slightly and saw on the piece of paper the words 'Toby's Great Plan to getting Maya' the girl just rolled her eyes

"Let me guess this boy is someone called Toby Fabray?" She asked

"Um…yes" Ben replied

Maya sighed and closed her locker

"Listen Ben I don't mean to be rude but you can go and tell Toby that by getting a kid to do his dirty work will not fly with me and if he thinks for a second that it's charming or…or cute it's so not!" She stated then turned to leave but then quickly came back

"And another thing his guns aren't that great and his hair is stupid" She said

Not really knowing what to do Ben called out to the girl

"Wait!"

Maya sighed and turned back around

"What?"

"You should give him a chance" He replied

"Why should I? He's just another stupid meathead jock who thinks he can have whoever he wants. He's rude and annoying and insensitive." Maya ranted

"Well yeah…he is all those things but that's only when he's at school. At home he's great" Ben replied

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well he's kinda like my big brother. Our moms are best friends and he has been the best big brother I could have. He helped me with those bullies who were being mean to me. And he said that he's gonna teach me how to drive and shave and all the different guy stuff that my moms won't know about because their girls. And he does it because he wants to not because he has too. All I'm saying is that Toby is a good guy" Ben rambled then finished with a smile.

Maya just stood there taking in what the boy had said.

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

Amy and Rachel had a natural chemistry together on stage which was a big plus for the show. Normally it was hard to find a group that worked well together but for the main cast they were pretty lucky. Amy's voice was strong but had a softer and gentler sound whereas Rachel was a powerhouse which really suited their characters. Rachel noted that Amy's voice kind of reminded her of Quinn's but obviously Rachel would always prefer Quinn's voice to anyone else. The two women found themselves up on stage with just the piano man (oddly enough his name was also Brad) and them.

The two women performed 'In His Eyes' and like with everything she sang Rachel gave it her all. After the song had finished the two heard someone applauding them they turned to see Jesse sitting in the audiences clapping with a wide grin on his face.

"I have to say ladies that was pretty spectacular." He told them as he got up and walked over to the stage.

"Thanks" Amy replied a little bashfully

Rachel just smiled

"I have to agree. Amy you are very talented" Rachel said encouragingly

"Wow getting a compliment like that from Rachel Berry…that's a big thing" Jesse smirked

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"I'm a grown woman Jesse I have out grown some of my less favourable qualities…though I still know that I am incredibly talented I just know now that there are some others who are almost as talented as me, Amy being one of them" Rachel replied with her own smirk

Jesse just laughed

"Don't you love how in a round-about way she just complimented you but still made herself sound better?" He asked Amy

Amy just giggled and nodded

"Oh hush you. You were just as bad as me…worse actually" Rachel replied

"It's true…but like you I've out grown some of that…not much because clearly I am more talented than either of you as I am playing two characters." Jesse added

"That's only because the role was male. If it were Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde then I would outperform you any day Jesse St. James"

"Is that a challenge?" Jesse smirked

"You bet your ass it's a challenge" Rachel replied with her own smirk.

"Ok I accept the challenge. Brad, It's a Dangerous Game" He said to the man behind the piano

"But I haven't practiced that one yet" Rachel said quickly

"Well then that's good for me then" He replied with a smug smile

Amy quickly gave Rachel her music folder and gave her the lyrics. Rachel quickly noted which key it was in and waited for her music cue.

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
I feel your fingers brushing my shoulder  
Your tempting touch as it tingles my spine  
Watching your eyes  
As they invade my soul  
Forbidden pleasures  
I'm afraid to make mine**

**At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
I am out of my mind  
I am out of control  
Full of feelings I can't define**

Jesse came up behind her and grazed his hand over her shoulder before he started his part.

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
It's a sin with no name  
Like a tiger to tame  
And my senses proclaim  
It's a dangerous game. **

**A darker dream  
That has no ending  
Something unreal  
That you want to be true**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
A strange romance  
Out of a mystery tale**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
The frightened princess  
Doesn't know what to do**

**Does she just run away?  
Does she risk it and stay?  
Either way there's no way to win**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
All I know is I'm lost  
And I'm counting the cost  
My emotions are in a spin **

**And though there's no one to blame**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
It's a crime and a shame**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
But it's true all the same**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
It's a dangerous game**

**(Rachel/Lucy & Jesse/Hyde)  
No one speaks  
Not one word  
All the words are in our eyes**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
Silence speaks  
Loud and clear  
All the words  
We want to hear**

**(Rachel/Lucy & Jesse/Hyde)  
At the touch of your hand  
At the sound of your voice  
At the moment your eyes meet mine  
I am out of my mind  
I am out of control  
Full of feelings I can't define**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
It's sin with no name  
Like a tiger to tame**

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
And though no ones to blame**

**(Jesse/Hyde)  
It's a crime and a shame **

**(Rachel/Lucy & Jesse/Hyde)  
And the angel's proclaim  
It's a dangerous game  
It's a dangerous game  
Such a dangerous game**

As the two finished the song Jesse smiled brightly he had always love singing with Rachel as he kept telling everyone their voices went really well together and he had always admired her determination and talent that could rival his own. Rachel stood there she wasn't feeling what Jesse was feeling. Jesse was feeling accomplished after a song well done whereas Rachel felt like her stomach had dropped to the floor. Methinks the words of the song had hit something…maybe.

"I married Quinn" Rachel blurted out slightly startling and surprising Jesse and Amy who were talking about how great he was…well Jesse was talking Amy was just pretending to listen.

"I'm sorry what?" Jesse asked

"I married Quinn Fabray. We got together after she gave birth to Beth and we've been together ever since we have three beautiful children together and I love her more than anything in this world. I know I didn't tell you and made you think that I was married to a man but I'm not. I married a woman…a Quinn woman and I don't know why I didn't tell you I was so shocked to see you and then you thought I married a man and I didn't correct you and I lied to Quinn…Oh god I lied to my wife! I'm a horrible person" Rachel babbled

It was an epic rant if there ever was one. Jesse and Amy just stood there not knowing how to react or why the sudden outburst occurred. Jesse looked questioningly to Amy who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Quinn? As in pregnant cheerleader Quinn?" Jesse asked

Rachel just nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Huh…well that's…congratulations?" Jesse replied

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Rachel asked

"W-What do you want me to say?" Jesse asked extremely confused which was weird because he liked to think he was pretty intuitive about most things.

"Do you not remember the conversation we had about her back when we were dating?" Rachel asked

"You mean when you called her a trollop?" Jesse asked still not sure what the big deal was

"NO! Well…yes but I'm talking about the other conversation" Rachel replied

"Honestly Rachel that was a long time ago, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rachel sighed heavily

"I'm talking about how she was destined to be a Lima Loser and that if I ever became friends with her that I gave you permission to shot me. Obviously my deep seeded contempt for her was really just my own repressed feelings for her at the time but still."

"Rachel…I don't see how this is relative…like at all. That was years ago…over 20 years ago." Jesse replied

"I know…Ugh! I think I'm having a midlife crisis" Rachel sighed and dramatically sat down on the stage with her head in her hands

"Or menopause" Jesse muttered under his breath

Rachel whipped her head up and gave him the most scary looking glare he had ever seen

"I do not have menopause" She all but growled

"What I meant to say was that…I think your taking everything too seriously" Jesse replied

"Of course I am! My whole life is one big drama of epic proportions. I live by Barbra and I abide by the ways of a diva! Everything is serious to me!" Rachel yelled

Jesse came over to where Rachel was sitting and sat down next to her

"Ok, here's what your gonna do. You're going to get up and get over yourself. Then when you get home you are going to talk to your wife because obviously you are omitting some bits of information for some silly and stupid reason." He told her

"It's not that simple" Rachel muttered

"Why?" He asked

Rachel looked down and sighed

"Back when I was on stage almost 18 years ago I…I did something stupid. Something that I have always regretted doing." Rachel admitted

"What did you do?" Amy asked as she took a seat on the other side of Rachel

"I almost lost everything…I came this close to having an affair and I have never forgiven myself for it. I lied so much to Quinn during that time. Always making up excuses for why I was home so late and we drifted apart for a while." Rachel told them

"Does Quinn know about this?" Jesse asked

Rachel nodded

"The night that it almost went too far I just couldn't do it, I loved Quinn too much to do that…I didn't even love him or anything it was just a stupid infatuation. I went home and told her everything"

"But that's not what's happening this time." Amy stated

"I know but I still lied to her after I swore I would never do that to her again."

"Why did you lie?" Jesse asked

"I panicked…I was so excited about being back on stage and then you showed up and Quinn has always hated you and after what happened last time I was just so scared that she would start doubting me and thinking that we would start something behind her back and then I would have to leave the production and now that I am saying this out loud I am realising how fucking stupid I am right now!" Rachel replied getting angrier and angrier at herself.

"I have to agree you are being fucking stupid" Jesse replied

Rachel glared at him

"Why don't you just explain that to her when you tell her the truth?" Amy suggested

Rachel cringed at the thought of how Quinn is going to react to this and was kicking herself for putting herself into this situation.

"Maybe I should just quit the show" Rachel mused

"Over my dead body! I wouldn't have anyone else be my female lead" Jesse stated

"And I need you to help me with my singing and acting" Amy added

"Jesse there are plenty of talented girls out there who can play this part and Amy you are an amazing singer and actor otherwise you wouldn't have gotten the part" Rachel replied

"If you quit won't Quinn want to know why? And then you'll have to tell her anyway" Jesse said

Rachel groaned and dropped her head onto her knees

"Fuck my life" She muttered to herself.


	36. Chapter 36

Ok well apparently I'm updating again lol…well lucky for you guys!

I probably won't be updating again till mid-week…maybe we shall see…

Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Much love

* * *

~~~ It's a Date ~~~

Sofia nervously rang the doorbell to the Berry-Fabray house. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It's just Gracie.

"Hey" Grace greeted her

"Hey" Sofia replied with a smile.

"Ready to go?" Grace asked as she closed the door behind her

"Yep...um...here" Sofia thrust a single flower into Grace's hand and tried not to blush.

Grace couldn't help but giggle at the Latina and her nervousness and her blush it was rather endearing.

"Thanks" she replied with a massive smile on her face.

The two headed to the car and Sofia quickly opened the door for Grace before getting in the driver's seat.

"So where are we going?" Sofia asked

Even though she was driving Grace had organized the date.

"Your favourite place" Grace just told her

Sofia smiled and nodded before pulling out onto the road.

The drive started out a little awkwardly but soon enough they were chatting and laughing like old times. Halfway through the drive Grace reached over and took Sofia's hand into her own and they didn't let go till Sofia had to park the car.

After turning the engine off Sofia looked over at Grace and smiled

"We're here"

"We're a little early for the reservation" Grace informed her

"Oh...well in that case I have time to do this" Sofia replied

The Latina leaned over and captured Grace's lips with her own. It was only a brief kiss but it meant so much more. After pulling away Sofia rested her forehead against Grace's.

"Hey" The Latina whispered

"I still can't believe this is real" Grace replied

"I know" Sofia replied

Grace brought her hand up to caress Sofia's cheek before pulling her back in. This time the kiss was much more heated. Sofia brushed her tongue along Grace's bottom lip asking for permission which was gladly given.

Of all the times that they have kissed, which isn't a lot this has to be the most passionate and intense kiss they have shared. They only pulled apart when oxygen was becoming an issue.

Breathing heavily Sofia suggested

"Let's move to the back"

Grace just nodded. And so they awkwardly moved from the front of the car to the back. They didn't want to get out of the car. Grace went first and elegantly moved herself to the backseat. Sofia went after but she wasn't so elegant. You would think being a cheerleader she would be but no. She snagged her foot on something and fell on top of Grace. The two girls just burst out laughing.

"Well that was graceful" Sofia laughed at herself

"Good thing you're wearing pants otherwise you would have flashed everyone" Grace replied through her giggles.

They soon settled down when they realized that due to her fall Sofia was actually straddling Grace's hips.

"This seems familiar" Grace mused

"Except this time were not drunk" Sofia replied

"And your wearing too many clothes" Grace added

Sofia blushed and laughed

"I'm sorry about that" she replied

"Why?" Grace asked

"Because...I didn't exactly make things easy for you"

"It's in the past" Grace shook her head.

Sofia nodded and to reassure her Grace pulled her in for a kiss. From that moment on things between the two teens got pretty hot and heavy as hands roamed and Sofia was sure she had mutilated Grace's neck by now and keeping their relationship a secret was going to be tough. Unless they invested in a hell of a lot of turtle neck jumpers and scarfs.

Currently Sofia was adding to the already large amount of hickies on Grace's neck while Grace's hands continued to trail up and down Sofia's thighs as well as under her new top and headed north. Sofia couldn't help but let out a moan when Grace finally reached their destination and Sofia involuntarily rolled her hips at the sensation of Grace palming her breast through her bra.

It was at that point when they heard an annoying rapping on the window. Ready to go into full on bitch mode Sofia lifted her head to tell them to fuck off but when she saw who it was she screeched and pushed herself off of Grace. Grace was a little confused but when she saw who it was she was horrified.

Standing on the other side of the car window was a smirking Judy Fabray

"Hello girls" she said while giving them a small wave.

Sofia and Grace got out of the car trying to straighten their hair and clothes while Judy stood there smirking and Marcus just looked awkward. For Judy, this was gold. She was literally bursting with giddiness at the prospect of blackmailing her granddaughters.

"Having a fun evening I see" Judy spoke up

Both girls blushed a deep red.

"Would it at all be believable if I told you it's not what it looks like?" Sofia asked

Judy just shook her head

"Damn" The Latina muttered

"Grandma please don't tell our moms." Grace pleaded.

"And why not my dear Gracie?" Judy asked

"Because...we...um this is a new development and we just...um..." Grace stuttered.

"Let me guess you don't want them to know so then you don't have to comply with the open door policy?" Judy asked

Grace and Sofia both looked shocked

"Oh please, girls give me some credit. I did raise your mother Grace and lived with both of your mothers Sofia. I can read them like a book and you two are just the same"

The two teens sighed in defeat.

"We won't tell them" Judy then said to the girls surprise

"What?"

"Really?"

"We won't?"

"We won't, we will let you do that when you're ready. But for keeping our mouths shut you two will have to come and help me down at the GLBT community outreach centre with me and Marcus every Thursday night" Judy explained

"Aw man, do we have to?" Sofia groaned

"Yes. Your part of that community you should give back." Judy replied

Once again the two girls sighed and nodded their agreement.

"Excellent! Ok well we better get moving otherwise we'll lose our reservation. Girls would like to join us?" Judy asked

They both knew it wasn't really a question so they nodded and the four of them headed into the restaurant. Their second date should be much better...one can only hope.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House Later That Night ~~~

Rachel came home feeling exhausted, she was getting too old for this...and that just made her sad...she's only 38! She dragged her feet up the stairs she hated the late night rehearsals because she missed her family. She was starting to think that this was probably going to be the last time she did a show like this. Yes she missed the performing in front of a big stage but she just couldn't do the long hours any more. She also loved her job as a teacher she never thought she would but she did.

She was hoping Quinn was asleep because she really wasn't looking forward to telling her the truth. She knew she wasn't going to take it well. She quietly entered her bedroom and Quinn was indeed asleep so she quietly got changed and flopped into bed trying not to wake her wife up.

But as soon as she hit the pillow a strong yet comforting arm wrapped tightly around her body holding her close. Rachel smiled to herself. She loved Quinn...more then she thought was possible.

She loved everything about her, the way she would make her laugh, the way she would randomly send her a text message during the day telling her that she loved her, she loved how she would always make her feel loved and safe and she even loved the silly side of her wife the side that would randomly blurt out inappropriate things at the worst possible times and her weird obsession with her Playboy magazines that she knew she still kept in the house hidden in the basement. She just loved her so much...she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Quinn? Quinn sweetie are you awake?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn just grumbled. Rachel gently shook her arm

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm? Rach? Baby what's wrong?" Quinn mumbled

"I need to tell you something" Rachel softly spoke.

Quinn yawned and rubbed her eyes before rolling over and turning on the side lamp she squinted at the light. She turned to look at her wife who was now sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"What's up?" Quinn asked as she flattened her bed hair.

"I want to apologize to you"

"For what?" Quinn asked while yawning

"I haven't...been totally honest with you about something." Rachel replied nervously.

Quinn looked worried and just waited for Rachel to continue

"The other week when you asked me if I knew anyone working in the musical...I lied...I do know someone"

Hurt and anger flashed across Quinn's face

"Please tell me it's not Frankie" Quinn said harshly

"NO! No Quinn it's not him."

"Then who?" Quinn demanded.

"It's...it's Jesse"

Quinn just looked blankly at her not knowing who that was supposed to be.

"Jesse St. James" Rachel clarified.

Now she knew.

Rachel waited for a reaction any kind of reaction but Quinn just sat there.

"He's the leading man" Rachel added

Still Quinn didn't say anything

"I know I should have told you before...the day I first went I should have told you. I'm so sorry for lying I just...I thought you would be mad and I didn't want to fight about it because of what happened last time and I just wanted to perform so I thought that if I don't tell you we wouldn't fight and I could sing and do what I love doing but I'm not even sure I want that anymore. I miss my old job and I miss the kids and I hate myself for lying to you and I know that what happened with Frankie hurt you...so much and I promised nothing like that would ever happen again, which it hasn't! But if you knew Jesse was there then you might think that because we used to date but Quinn that was high school and he was a jerk and I love you! I love you so, so much and I'm sorry" Rachel rambled getting more and more upset. She took a deep breath ready to start rambling again when Quinn stopped her.

"Rachel stop."

Quinn took a deep breath and got up out of bed she weighed up her options. She could totally lose it and go bat-shit crazy or she could do this the calm way.

"Has anything happened?" She calmly asked

"No!" Rachel replied immediately.

Quinn nodded but something told Rachel that Quinn had her doubts.

"Do you want something to happen?" Quinn then asked a little afraid of the answer

"No! Definitely not! Never!" Rachel replied quickly as she got out of bed and moved around to where Quinn was.

Rachel reached out for Quinn but was crushed when Quinn flinched and moved away from her.

"And this isn't a repeat of Frankie? Because I swear to god Rachel if it is...I wasn't lying, I will take our kids and leave."

"Quinn what happened with Frankie was a colossal mistake. I was young and stupid and I know you had doubts about me sleeping with him but Quinn I told you then and I'm telling you now I never...never slept with him. You are the only person I have ever been with and want to be with." Rachel replied desperately.

"But you kissed him...you were attracted to him, you told me you wanted to sleep with him" Quinn said through the tightness of her throat and trying not to cry.

"It was a stupid crush! I just let things go too far like I did in high school and with Jesse being there I-"

"Oh my god Rachel! This isn't high school anymore! You always did this you always got caught up in the dramatics and develop an attachment to your leading man but Rachel you already have your leading man. I'm your leading man!" Quinn yelled

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I didn't tell you about Jesse because I was scared that you would think that I wanted something more with him because of our past. I just didn't want a confrontation because I really wanted to be back on stage and I know I'm being extremely selfish about all this and once again I apologize for it." Rachel replied

Quinn sighed and sat back down.

"I can sleep on the couch tonight if you want. I'll do all the cooking and cleaning and wait on you hand a foot to make this up to you" Rachel spoke as she knelt before her wife

Quinn sighed again

"No... Your cooking is terrible" Quinn replied sadly.

Rachel just nodded in agreement. It was true, there was a reason her whole childhood was dedicated to takeaway food. Her fathers were bad cooks and so was she.

"What can I do to make this better?" Rachel asked desperately.

"You can stop lying...that would be a good start." Quinn replied.

"Noted" Rachel nodded

"Do you have feelings for him?" Quinn asked

"No! I swear on our children's lives I don't feel anything for Jesse St. James" Rachel quickly replied

"Good. I want to come to your next rehearsal" Quinn stated

"Fine...that's fine. I would love for you to go wait you're not going to beat him up are you?" Rachel asked

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle the thought had crossed her mind.

"No...I'm far too pretty for prison"

Rachel softly smiled

"But if I happen to be swinging my arms around and he gets in my way...well then that's not my fault" Quinn added

Rachel had to laugh at that.

"You're going to stake your claim on me aren't you?" Rachel asked

"Damn straight I am. I own you Mrs. Fabray and the whole world needs to know this"

"You're really sexy when you get possessive you know that?" Rachel sighed

"I'm always sexy" Quinn replied

"Well yes that is true...but you're extra sexy when you're possessive. It's what first alerted to me that I was attracted to you back in high school" Rachel informed her

"Really?"

"Yep. It was all in the eyes and the lips." Rachel replied as she moved to straddle Quinn's lap

"You're distracting me...what were we talking about?" Quinn asked

"Me being incredibly sorry for lying to you and wanting to make it up to you" Rachel replied.

"Oh right...that"

"I mean it Quinn...I am sorry" Rachel added in all sincerity

"I know...just...please don't lie to me Rachel" Quinn pleaded.

Rachel couldn't help but tear up at the desperation in her wife's voice. She nodded wrapped her arms around Quinn holding on tightly and continued to mumble

"I'm sorry, I love you, I'm sorry"

Quinn slowly wrapped her arms around her wife and returned the embrace when Rachel felt Quinn's arms she let out a small sob though she was certain without a doubt she heard Quinn let out a sob too.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Even though they had to share their date with Judy and Marcus Sofia came home that night on cloud nine. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by her mom who was sitting on the couch watching TV with a sleeping Santana resting on her lap.

"Hey Ducky did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah" Sofia replied, she couldn't help but smile

"Who did you go out with again?" Brittany asked

"Oh um...j-just Gracie" she replied

Brittany quirked up an eyebrow and gently moved Santana off her lap and walked over to her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Congratulations sweetie. I told you it would work out"

"W-What are you talking about mom? We just ate food together" Sofia replied nervously

"Yeah but the four hickies on your neck says otherwise" Brittany replied with a smirk.

Sofia's eyes widened as she brought her hands up to her neck. Brittany just chuckled.

"Don't tell Mami yet" She pleaded

"Why not?"

"Because we want to keep it low key for now" Sofia replied avoiding eye contact

"Low key? Sweetie have you seen your neck? Gracie's got skills" Brittany smirked

That just made Sofia blush.

"Ok fine I won't tell your Mami but you better tell her soon because I don't like keeping things from her."

Sofia nodded

"How are you feeling anyways?" Sofia asked

"Still a little sore but I've got my pain meds so I'm all good." she replied.

"I'm glad you're ok mom. I was so scared that..."

"Hey Ducky stop sweetie I'm fine ok?" Brittany replied as she brought Sofia into another hug.

The young Latina nodded but held onto her mother just a little bit tighter.

"Come on it's getting late. You should get to bed and hope those hickies go down by tomorrow morning" Brittany giggled

"That's what concealer was invented for" Sofia smirked

"Your just as bad as your Mami you know that?"

Just then they heard Santana loudly snore from the couch then scratch her ass. Sofia scrunched up her nose and Brittany tried not to laugh.

"God I hope I don't turn into that" Sofia replied

"Aww she's not so bad." Brittany said as she looked lovingly at her wife.

"You deserve an award for putting up with her mom"

"Don't I know it"

The two laughed waking Santana up.

"What's with all the laughing?" she mumbled wiping her eyes her hair all messy and there was even a little bit of drool.

"Nothing, I was just saying goodnight" Sofia giggled

"Oh...night night Ducky" Santana mumbled

"Night Ma, night mom"

"Sweet dreams" Brittany kissed her lightly on the head before Sofia headed up the stairs.

Brittany walked back over to the couch and sat next to her wife.

"Your adorable" she muttered as she tried to flatten out her hair.

Santana just gave her a goofy yet proud smile.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

The next morning things between Rachel and Quinn were a bit off neither got much sleep last night. They didn't talk much after their fight.

They moved around the kitchen making breakfast for themselves and their children but it was different the air around them wasn't what it usually was. Charlie was the first downstairs and noticed the tension straight away.

"What's wrong?" she asked

The two women weren't prepared for that

"Nothing sweetie" Quinn replied

"Yes there is. You look sad" Charlie said

"We're just a bit tired Charlie. It's work stuff" Rachel replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Quinn gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her on the head before placing her bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Morning ladies" Toby greeted them as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Toby" Rachel replied

"Sweetie please tell me you are going to get rid of that beard. It looks like something died on your face" Quinn said as she tried to poke it.

"Mom" Toby whined as he swatted her hand away.

"Your mom has a point Toby" Rachel added

"What's wrong with having a beard?"

"It makes you look old" Charlie said

Quinn and Rachel tried not to laugh.

"It also makes you look scruffy" Grace added as she entered the kitchen.

"Gracie aren't you going to be hot in that big jumper and scarf today?" Rachel asked

"No" Grace quickly added as she tightened the scarf around her neck.

Grace had been cursing Sofia all morning. No amount of makeup would cover the hickies she had left and so she had to resort to wearing a jumper and scarf just to make sure her mothers wouldn't see them.

"Well I like the beard" Toby said

"Can't you just have like a five o'clock shadow instead of that monstrosity?" Rachel asked

"No" He answered.

"I'll give you $5 to save it off" Quinn offered

"Nope"

"What if we let you join that stupid boxing course you wanted to do?" Rachel offered

"Nope"

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Grace asked

"Because I like pissing you guys off" He smirked

"Toby." Rachel scolded him

"If that's how you want to play it me and your Mama will shave it off in the night while you're sleeping" Quinn said

"That's like...child abuse or something" Toby replied a little scared because he knows they would do that.

"Ok fine...I'll shave the beard if I can get a tattoo" he offered

"Yeah and then we'll buy you some cigars and a six-pack of beer while we're at it" Rachel scoffed

"So it's a deal then?" he asked

Quinn and Rachel just gave him matching glares.

"Well then the beard stays" he smiled triumphantly

"Mom, Ma is it ok if Sofia stays over tonight?" Grace asked trying to sound as casual as she possibly could.

Grace was never very good at lying so she avoided eye contact and prayed her face wasn't turning red.

"Yeah sure" Quinn replied

"How are things going with you two?" Rachel asked

"G-Good. Were good."

"So there's no indication of the two of you getting together?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Um...w-well I...I don't know. I just want to be single for a while and...we decided to just be friend's for the time being" Grace explained

"Oh, well I'm sure everything will work out sweetie" Quinn replied

"Yeah...well I better get my school stuff ready so I'm just gonna...go do that" Grace added before running off up the stairs.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Brittany was impressed; you could barely notice the hickies on Sofia's neck. Even Santana didn't notice them.

"Ma is it ok if I stay over the Fabray's tonight?" Sofia asked

She avoided eye contact with her mom because she knew...that's why she asked Santana. Sofia was no fool.

"Yeah sure Ducky" Santana replied as she read the paper

Sofia smirked then caught her mother's eye and the smirk quickly faded and she looked away.

"Ducky I need your help with something...in my office" Brittany stated

Sofia grudgingly followed her mother

"I know what you're gonna say-"

"Your sleeping over there now?"

"It's just a sleepover. We've done it loads of times" Sofia defended

"That was before you two stated that" Brittany pointed to her daughter's neck

"Come on mom, what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you two are sneaking around and that's not a good thing. You're betraying our trust." Brittany said

"Mom...nothing's going to happen ok. As much as I want to...I don't think I'm there yet" Sofia mumbled

This surprised Brittany a little and Sofia noticed

"I don't know what to do. I don't know how girls have sex with each other. I mean I get that's it's kinda like when you masturbate but instead of touching yourself your touching another girl's...you know...and so I'm not ready for that yet. I'm just getting used to boobs, which I now understand your obsession and besides Aunty Q and Aunty Rach will be there so were not going to be doing anything" Sofia rambled.

Brittany sighed

"I'm trusting you here Sofia. Don't let me down"

"I won't"

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

Rachel and Quinn sat in the car outside the theatre after dropping their kids off at school. They hadn't said much since the kids got out of the car.

"You don't have to do this" Rachel said

"Why? Got something to hide?" Quinn snapped

"No...I just...do you believe me Quinn?"

Quinn looked down

"I'll answer that at the end of the day" Quinn said before she got out of the car.

Rachel sighed and willed herself not to cry. She had nothing to worry about because she hadn't done anything wrong...well besides lying but that's it!

They walked side by side into the theatre. It was only the main cast in the theatre today while the chorus were practicing in the studio.

"I need to go sign in" Rachel told her wife, Quinn just nodded

The brunette quickly went off to sign in and placed her stuff in her locker before she came back.

They then moved into the main theatre where the stage was. They were running late that morning so they had already started practice. Jesse was currently up on stage with Amy as they were singing one of their duets.

Rachel looked over at her wife to gage her reaction to seeing Jesse. But it seems the old Quinn was back and reading her emotions was nearly impossible.

The song ended and the director and voice coach talked briefly with the two performers. Amy noticed Rachel first and so she came up to greet her. She didn't miss the angry looking blonde standing next to her.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Amy, you sounded great up there. A little sharp at the end but you're on your way." Rachel replied

"Yeah I noticed it more that time." Amy nodded

"Um, Amy this is Quinn. My wife. Quinn this is Amy she's playing the role of Lisa, Jekyll's fiancée." Rachel introduced them

Holding out her hand Amy smiled at the woman

"Hi, it's nice to meet you"

"Hey" Quinn replied and shook her hand though her eyes never really left the stage where Jesse was still talking to the director.

"Are you ready for your solo today?" Amy asked trying to cut through the obvious tension.

"Oh um yes of course!" Rachel chuckled.

They heard the director tell everyone to take five while they set up the stage for the next performance which was Rachel's.

"That's me, Quinn if you want you can sit up here" Rachel suggested

Quinn just nodded and took a seat up the back of the theatre while Rachel and Amy headed down to the stage.

"Wow that wasn't awkward at all" Amy whispered

"I know."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it well"

"Kind of...she just wants to make sure...that I'm not lying" Rachel sighed

"Well then why are you so upset? There's nothing going on and she'll see that and a month from now you'll both be laughing about all this" Amy tried to reassure her.

"Let's hope so"

Rachel got up on stage and quickly talked to the director about her song. Amy ushered Jesse off the stage and quickly told him that Quinn was there. Amy was stunned to see a hint of fear in his eyes.

Rachel stood centre stage and a few backup singers and dancers stood behind her. They hadn't properly learnt the choreography yet but they had a basic routine and general layout of staging their dance today was just a run through focusing on the voices.

The music started up and Rachel readied herself. Quinn took her eyes off of Jesse and focused on her wife.

**(Rachel/Lucy)  
There was a time  
I don't know when  
I didn't have much time for men  
But this is now  
And that was then  
I'm learning**

**A girl alone**  
**All on her own**  
**Must try to have a heart of stone**  
**So I try not to make it known**  
**My yearning**

**I try to show I have no need**  
**I really do**  
**I don't succeed**

**So let's bring on the men**  
**And let the fun begin**  
**A little touch of sin**  
**Why wait another minute?**

**Step this way it's time for us to play**  
**They say**  
**We may not pass this way again**  
**So let's waste no more time**  
**Bring on the men**

Quinn sat and watched her wife perform. She had always loved watching Rachel up on the stage. She just belonged up there. Because she was so focused on Rachel she didn't notice a figure come up to her and take a seat next to her.

"Quinn, it's been a while"

The blonde turned to face the person who spoke to her and if looks could kill...

"St. James" was all she said.

**I always knew  
I always said  
That silk and lace  
In black and red  
Will drive a man right off his head  
It's easy**

**So many men**  
**So little time**  
**I want 'Em all**  
**Is that a crime?**

**I don't know why they say that I'm**  
**Too easy**

"So...how's life?" Jesse asked

He hated to admit it but Quinn had always freaked him out. She was so hard to read and she was just scary even when she was pregnant.

"Stop talking I'm trying to hear _my wife_ sing" She replied with venom

**They make me laugh  
They make me cry  
They make me sick  
So god knows why**

**(Rachel/Lucy & The Girls)**  
**We say bring on the men**  
**And let the fun begin**  
**A little touch of sin**  
**Why wait another minute**  
**Step this way**  
**It's time for us to play**  
**They say**  
**We may not pass this way again**  
**So let's waste no more time**  
**Bring on the men**

**(Rachel/Lucy)**  
**They break your heart**  
**They steal your soul**  
**Take you apart**  
**And yet they somehow make you whole**  
**So what's their game?**  
**I suppose a rose by any other name**  
**The perfume and the pricks the same**

"You know she told me about what happened and I just want to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. I know Rachel...and she can get a little attached and-"

"You don't know Rachel. You know nothing about her so shut up before I turn you into a soprano" Quinn hissed

**I like to have a man for breakfast each day  
I'm very social and I like it that way  
By late mid-morning  
I need something to much  
So I ask over  
Two men for lunch**

**And men are mad about**  
**My afternoon teas**  
**They're quite informal**  
**I just do it to please**  
**Those triple sandwiches**  
**Are my favourite ones**  
**I'm also very partial to buns**

"You shouldn't me mad with her" Jesse said before he got up and ran for cover

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle...yep she's still got it.

Quinn had forgiven Rachel about lying last night. She just hadn't told her that yet. She just wanted to punish her a little for it. It hurt that Rachel had lied to her but she believed her when she said there was nothing going on.

The only reason she wanted to come today was to see Rachel perform and maybe scare Jesse St. James a little bit because...well that's always fun.

**My healthy appetite  
Gets strongest at night  
My at-home dinners  
Are my men-friend's delight  
When I invite the fellers over to dine  
They all come early  
And we're in bed by nine**

**(Rachel/Lucy & the Girls)**  
**So let's bring on the men**  
**And let the fun begin**  
**A little touch of sin**  
**Why wait another minute**  
**Step this way**  
**It's time for us to play**  
**They say**  
**We may not pass this way again**  
**So let's waste no more time**

**Bring on the men!**

After her song Rachel chatted with the group about the performance and what needs to be changed and added. While Quinn got up and moved closer to the stage. Jesse moved slightly to stand behind Amy as Quinn approached.

"Rachel can we talk?" Quinn asked void of any emotion.

Rachel looked worried but nodded the two walked over to the side of the stage as Jesse and Amy watched.

"What are they saying?" Amy asked

"I'm not sure, my lip reading skills aren't what they used to be…Quinn's either saying I'm sorry or I'm horny" Jesse replied

Amy just gave him a weird look.

"And now I think Rachel's saying colourful berry patch…is that some kind of lesbian thing?" Jesse asked

"How should I know I'm straight" Amy replied

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Rachel asked hesitantly

"I'm mad that you lied to me Rach…but I believe what you said about Jesse." Quinn replied

"You do?"

"Yes"

Rachel couldn't help but smile and get a little teary eyed

"You were amazing up there Rach" Quinn whispered

"It's just a rehearsal" Rachel muttered

"You were still amazing. You belong up here on the stage, it's your dream" Quinn replied as she took her wife's hands into her own

"Ooh their holding hands that's a good sign!" Amy cheered quietly

"Yes and according to all forms of theatrics that Rachel abides by there will be a kiss any minute now…the only thing that would make it complete would be some kind of dramatic music…maybe I should start singing" Jesse replied

"Yeah, no please don't." Amy stated

"I want you to continue with the musical Rachel…just don't lie to me anymore" Quinn said as she took a step closer to her wife

"I won't…even if you think I should continue…after this I'm going back to teaching. It's not worth missing time with my family. I'll let Charlie live my dream instead." Rachel replied

"If that's what you want"

"It is" Rachel reassured her

Quinn nodded

"You do realised they are watching us" Quinn said

Rachel giggled and nodded

"Yeah"

"I still don't like Jesse" Quinn replied

"I know"

"He threw eggs at you" Quinn reminded her

"I know…I remember. But he's apologised and I forgave him." Rachel informed her

"Can I push him off the stage? Just like 'accidently' knock him on my way out" Quinn asked

Rachel just laughed

"No because his understudy smells like an old man" Rachel replied

"Fine" Quinn sighed

"So are we good?" Rachel asked

Quinn nodded

"We're good."

Rachel couldn't help but smile

"Can I kiss you now then?" The brunette asked

Quinn nodded and so Rachel leaned in and kissed her wife hoping she felt everything she was feeling in that kiss. The two broke apart when they heard two people clapping. Quinn just glared at Jesse who immediately stopped clapping and stood behind Amy. Quinn smirked and Rachel just rolled her eyes.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House That Night ~~~

That night after a very awkward dinner as Grace and Sofia tried to avoid any kind of physical contact and tried not to say anything that would give their relationship away they finally headed up to Grace's bed room.

"Gracie we may have a problem" Sofia stated as she closed the bedroom door

"What?"

"My mom knows about us"

"What? Sofia I thought we weren't going to tell them"

"I know! But my mom saw your handily work on my neck last night and put it together." Sofia explained

Grace couldn't help but blush at the memory of what they had done that night.

"But she said she won't tell anyone...so hopefully she doesn't." Sofia added.

"Ok...well we'll just have to make good with the time we have" Grace replied

Sofia couldn't help but smirk at that as she stalked over to Grace who was sitting on the edge of her bed. The young Fabray gulped as Sofia came up to her looking like she was ready to pounce.

The Latina gently pushed Grace to lie on her back and in one swift movement Sofia was straddling Grace's hips and slowly leaning down until their lips barely touched.

But before they could move that half an inch more there was a knock on the door and then someone came bursting through. Sofia flung herself off of Grace and Grace tried to not look like she was incredibly turned on.

"Hey girls just wanted to know if you wanted any ice-cream" Rachel asked

"No thanks Aunty Rach" Sofia replied from her spot on the floor.

She hoped her Aunt didn't notice the awkward way she was sitting. In her effort to get off of Grace she landed funny and her wrist was killing her.

"How about you Gracie?"

"Nope, I'm good" She replied with a small smile

"Ok well if you change your mind we'll be downstairs" Rachel replied before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"Ow" Sofia cried out in pain once Rachel was gone

"Are you ok?"

"No...ahh fuck that kills like a mother fucker" Sofia hissed as she held her wrist

"Let me see" Grace asked

Sofia held out her hand to Grace who gently inspected the wrist but when she touched it Sofia hissed in pain

"Sorry...Sofia I think it might be broken." Grace looked up at her with worry

"It can't be! I'm head Cheerleader I can't gave a broken wrist" Sofia whined

"Well...can you move your fingers?"

Sofia tried to move them, she did but it hurt.

"Crap that stings" Sofia cried

"I think we should go to a doctor" Grace replied

"But that means we have to tell our moms" Sofia replied

"So?"

"And when they ask how it happened what do we tell them? Oh I just feel off the bed so Aunty Rach wouldn't catch me trying to have my way with her daughter?" Sofia replied

"You were going to have your way with me?" Grace asked

Sofia blushed a little and looked down a little bashfully

"W-Well...I...I don't know...I was gonna try" Sofia mumbled.

Grace couldn't help but giggle but then she felt sad because she was now going to miss out on having sex with Sofia.

"And now that won't be happening anytime soon if my wrist is broken. Why can't I be ambidextrous?" Sofia ranted

Grace couldn't help but giggle

"Gracie it hurts" Sofia whined

"Ok, come on we should go tell my moms. We'll just tell them...that you tripped and landed on your wrist"

"But that just makes me sound clumsy"

"Would you rather we tell them the truth?"

"Well...no" Sofia sighed

"Alright then...come on"

After a long wait in the emergency room and after explaining several times how Sofia tripped and fell thus injuring her wrist she finally got to see a doctor. Her wrist was in fact broken and would take a good 8 weeks to heal. The two girls were not impressed.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks for your reviews!

lol just a little warning...this chapter gets a little kinky. Never wrote anything like that before...not sure where my mind was at...well no that's not true...my mind was totally living in the gutter. But I'm sure y'all will be joining me too. ;)

So this chapter is defiantly NC-17…what can I say I got tired of the angst lol

* * *

~~~ The Next day at the Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

"You know I have this fantasy of you in a nurses uniform giving me a sponge bath" Sofia randomly said as Grace helped adjust her pillow

Grace froze for a second and looked at Sofia a little startled seeing as Brittany and Santana were in her bedroom as well. Seems her pain meds were making her a little loopy because after telling her that she burst out giggling. Grace couldn't help but blush.

"Santana actually did that for me once" Brittany muttered to herself.

"Too much info Aunty B" Grace looked horrified.

Santana nodded in agreement.

"Ooh you should be naked too Gracie" Sofia added

Brittany and Santana just laughed at the pretty shade of red that now adorned Grace's cheeks.

"Ok Sofia I think you should get some rest now" Grace suggested

"I don't wanna...come sleep with me Gracie. Just don't tell my mommies coz then they'll know" Sofia replied in a sleepy voice.

"You do know we can hear you Ducky?" Santana asked

"Fuuuccckkk. Gracie why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I just assumed you could see them. They are sitting right next to you" Grace replied with a small giggle

Sofia turned her head to the side and smiled widely

"Hey! Mom! Mami! It's you guys!" She practically yelled

Her two mothers couldn't help but laugh

"Them some good drugs huh?" Santana asked with a smirk

Sofia just nodded

"It's like I'm on a rainbow of rainbow goodness" The young Latina replied

"Aww my poor baby is totally off her head" Brittany replied with a chuckle

"We needz to get some more of this stuff s'good" Sofia yawned

"Ok Ducky we'll get right on that" Santana replied

Sofia nodded as she closed her eyes and was now completely dead to the world.

"Ok so next time...we lower her pain meds" Brittany suggested

"I don't know...she's kinda funny like this" Santana replied

Brittany just glared at her

"What? It's true"

"Alright let's get out of here and let her rest. You coming Gracie?" Brittany asked

"Um...I...I was gonna stay...maybe read a little...wait till she wakes up"

Brittany gave her a knowing smile and just nodded

"Well if you get bored we'll be downstairs" Santana said as she kissed her daughter's head before she left.

Once Santana was out of ear shot Brittany sat back down.

"So how did it really happen?" She asked Grace

"W-What do you mean?" Grace asked

"Come on Gracie. I know when my daughter is lying." Brittany replied

"We're not lying...she fell" Grace told her then quickly averted her eyes

"Mmhmm...and what were you doing before she fell?" Brittany asked

"Nothing" Grace mumbled

Brittany just squinted her eyes in suspicion but Grace was looking everywhere besides looking at her Aunt.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Ducky. We are trusting you guys so don't do anything that will betray that trust" Brittany told her

Grace gulped, her Aunty B could be really scary sometimes. More scary than Aunty San and she was worse than her Ma when it came to guilt tripping someone.

Grace just nodded.

"Alright then. I'm going to go make some lunch do you want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks" Grace smiled nervously

Brittany just nodded and got up from her seat and placed a kiss on Sofia's forehead then one to Grace's too.

"Just so you know I've already written my speech for the wedding" Brittany said with a wink before she left the room.

Grace couldn't help but laugh. As soon as the door was closed Sofia opened her eyes

"I thought they'd never leave" she sighed

Grace whipped her head around at the sound of her voice and looked a little shocked. Sofia just smirked

"You were faking?" Grace asked

"Little bit. But I'm still a little loopy...these pain meds are trippy. Like...I can sometimes see two of you...which really isn't so bad because that's like twice the amount of boobs and you have nice boobs Gracie" Sofia replied, using her good hand she reached out to cop a feel.

Grace couldn't help but smile then blush at the compliment then removed Sofia's hand from her chest.

"Thanks, you have nice boobs too" She replied

"I know right. Do you want to see them?" Sofia asked

Grace's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped especially when Sofia tried to undo her top. Words were failing her right now.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea" Grace finally said as she stopped Sofia from taking her top off.

Sofia pouted

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Because you're injured and high on pain killers and if I see your boobs then we'll start doing stuff and we can't do that because you have a broken wrist and also your moms are downstairs" Grace rambled.

"Well we can do other stuff" Sofia suggested

"Like what?"

Sofia just looked at her in disbelief. Was she really that naive?

"You know..." Sofia replied

Still it didn't click for Gracie, Sofia sighed in frustration.

"I'm talking about giving head Grace"

The young Fabray's cheeks immediately turned a bright pink.

"Oh."

"Yeah...oh"

After a beat of silence

"Ok" Grace replied with a smile.

"Wait really?" Sofia asked excitedly

Grace nodded and Sofia couldn't help but smile

"Just not while you're on pain meds" Grace informed her

The smile on Sofia's face disappeared and turned into a pout.

"That's no fair."

Grace just giggled and moved to lie next to Sofia wrapping her arm around the Latina's waist and lightly kissing her pouting lips.

"We've waited this long. What's a few weeks in comparison?" Grace asked

"Yeah but I'm like super horny right now" Sofia replied as she turned her head to look at Grace.

Grace just chuckled and kissed her again.

"Can't you just...like move your hand a little lower?" Sofia asked

"No...now get some rest" Grace told her

Sofia sighed dramatically but closed her eyes and this time she did fall asleep.

~~~ Outside ~~~

Ben and Charlie were out the back ready to go into the treehouse. Charlie had decided they needed their own special place to plan their next musical performance spectacular and there were too many possibilities of interruptions if they used the basement in the Fabray house.

So when Charlie suggested they use their old treehouse Ben went to work to make it look nicer and cosier. He cleared out all the stuff that was in there making sure he killed all the bugs and spiders. He laid down a rug on the floor for comfort and to add a bit of class to the treehouse.

He even painted the walls a nice off-white colour he found in the shed. He put up some playbills of their favourite musicals to make it look more decretive. Santana had even helped him build a small table and chair set that they got from Ikea.

The treehouse itself was pretty spacious. When Santana built it she wanted to make sure it was the most awesomest treehouse on the street.

She built it during the time that Brittany was sick as a way to get her mind off of what was happening. When Brittany was well enough some days she would sit outside and just watch Santana work.

Quinn and Rachel would help sometimes but it was learnt pretty early on that Rachel was no carpenter. So she mostly spent time sitting with Brittany while they watched Santana try to teach Quinn how to use an electric screwdriver or they watched the kids.

Ben also put his old beanbag in there for when they needed to relax. As a final touch Ben picked some of Charlie's favourite flowers to brighten up the place and make it smell nice.

Charlie hadn't seen it yet and Ben was giddy with excitement to see what she thought of it. He made her close her eyes as he led her into the treehouse.

"Ready?" he asked

Charlie nodded

"Ok open your eyes"

Charlie did as she was told and she couldn't help but smile as she took in the sight.

"Oh my gosh! Ben this is amazing!" Charlie cheered then pulled him into a hug.

"It's like our own studio! Everyone at dance and singing classes are going to be so jealous! You have out done yourself Ben and as a thank you I will let you have top billing in our next production" Charlie exclaimed as she wandered around the treehouse looking at everything

Ben couldn't help but smile triumphantly. Turning to face the young boy Charlie smiled wide.

"Ok let's get to work!" she squealed as she whipped out her music folder and took a seat at the small table.

~~~ Toby Went-a-Running ~~~

Toby went out for a run that afternoon; he was trying a new fitness program by working on his cardio. He came up with the routine himself. First 20 pushups then go for an hour run then 20 more pushups followed by 50 stomach crunches. He was proud of his guns because really...they were awesome. But he decided that he needed to start working on his abs as well.

He was on the home stretch of his run when he saw Maya with some other dude walking and laughing in the park together. Feeling just a tinge of jealousy...well Toby would say tinge but really it was full blown jealousy. He took a detour and headed for the park.

His brilliant plan was to 'accidentally' pass by the couple and knock the guy down...accidentally of course. Because the jerk had his arm around his woman. Well not really his woman but his potential woman...if she ever agreed to go out with him.

He ran up to them and passed them by knocking the guy as he did it making him trip and almost fall.

"Hey watch it you jerk!" Maya yelled

Toby slowed down and turned around Maya was not happy...maybe he should have rethought his plan.

"Are you ok?" Maya asked the guy

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"God Toby the path is wide enough to go around us" Maya yelled

"Sorry...I was...in the zone" He lamely replied.

"Yeah well you and your zone can move out of our way" Maya snapped

She grabbed the other guys hand and marched past Toby.

"Crap" He muttered to himself and walked the rest of the way home.

"So that's Toby?" the guy asked

"Yes that annoying oaf is my current stalker" Maya replied

The guy just laughed

"You like him" he teased

"Danny please. He's an obnoxious meathead who cares far too much about his body and did you not see that stupid beard he has? I mean it looks like something died and attached itself to his face" Maya ranted

"You like him" Danny just replied

"Ugh shut up I do not nor will I ever like Toby Berry-Fabray"

"Come on sis...he does have a hot body"

"Well then you can date him."

"Trust me I so would but he's straight and obviously he's into you"

"Can we please stop talking about this? Toby is an ass and that's it"

Danny just laughed at his sister.

~~~ Back at the Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~

Grace was sitting at Sofia's desk working on an assignment while Sofia slept. She'd been out for almost two hours now. In the middle of writing an essay on the importance of Shakespeare Grace heard Sofia groan. Thinking she was in pain she quickly moved over to the bed to check on her.

But when she sat down she noticed the look on Sofia's face wasn't one of pain it was more...flushed and...Well…aroused. Grace couldn't help but smirk at the girl who was squirming in her sleep and letting out soft moans.

"Sofia" Grace whispered

That just earned her a louder moan.

"Sofia...baby wake up"

"Mmm Gracie" The brunette softly moaned

Grace looked to make sure the door was closed and then leant down to kiss her girlfriend. Sofia immediately responded to the kiss. When she pulled away the Latina slowly opened her eyes with a content smile on her face.

"That's an awesome way to wake up" she whispered

"Noted" Grace replied.

Sofia brought her good hand up to Grace's cheek and gently grazed her thumb along her cheek bone.

"You're so pretty" Sofia mumbled still a little half asleep.

"So are you...gorgeous in fact" Grace replied making Sofia smile.

"Have a nice dream?" Grace asked with a smirk

"Yeah...you were there...but your clothes weren't and I rode you like a pony" Sofia replied then giggled

Grace's eyes once again went wide. Apparently the drugs were still in her system

"Gracie I think I need to change my underwear...they're a little wet if you know what I mean"

Grace just whimpered

"You are not making this easy for me" She muttered to herself.

~~~ That Night at the Berry-Fabray Residence ~~~

That night Grace decided that she was going to stay over at the Lopez-Pierce house to look after Sofia...and to make sure she didn't say anything that would alert Santana about the two of them being together.

Ben and Charlie decided they were going to camp out in the treehouse. So they grabbed their sleeping bags and some marshmallows and Brittany's fondue set to melt some chocolate. It wasn't that cold outside so they weren't going to freeze and if they did they could always come inside.

Toby decided that if his sisters were staying out so was he. He made plans to stay over his friend's Pete's house and have a movie marathon and try to come up with a way to get Maya to like him.

So Quinn and Rachel found themselves alone in their home for the entire night. Rachel could not be happier with the turn of events. She had something planed for her wife ever since she admitted the truth to Quinn it was her way of making it up to her. She just wasn't sure when she would get to do it but it seemed the gods had taken pity on her and arranged for them to be alone tonight.

After ordering take out and comfortably sitting in the living room together eating and watching a movie Rachel informed Quinn that she had a surprise for her. Quinn was intrigued. The brunette told her to go up to their room, sit on the bed and wait for her.

So Quinn did as she was told. Ten minutes later she heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. Quinn looked a little confused but got up anyways and opened it.

Her eyes went wide, her jaw fell to the floor and all the blood rushed south.

"Oh wow" she stuttered

Standing on the other side of the door was Rachel decked out in a skin tight naughty police uniform, with a hat and of course the aviator sunglasses.

Quinn just whimpered as Rachel gave her a sultry grin when she held up her hand containing the handcuffs dangling from her fingers.

"Assume the position Mrs. Fabray. You've been a very, very naughty girl" Rachel ordered in a husky voice that drove Quinn insane.

"Rach" Quinn groaned

"Uh Uh...that's Officer Berry to you Mrs. Fabray. Now assume the position or do I need to get rough with you?"

Quinn shook her head and turned around placing her hands behind her head. She audibly gulped when she felt Rachel come up behind her extremely close with her hands resting at the base of her back and her lips close to her ear.

"Spread 'em" Rachel ordered

Quinn obeyed immediately and Rachel smirked.

"You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to revoke this right you will be punished." Rachel told her

Quinn just nodded. Rachel then proceeded to move her hands slowly up Quinn's back following her spine till she reached the base of her neck. Then made her way down the sides of her wife's body going at an agonizingly slow pace and teasing her by avoiding her breasts. Quinn bit her bottom lip to silence her dissatisfaction of Rachel's avoidance.

The brunette moved lower till she reached her hips. She traced her fingers along Quinn's belt making sure to dip her thumbs beneath the material to get to Quinn's hot flushed skin. She moved her hands around to the front of Quinn's pants and undid the belt buckle then the button of her jeans and then slowly pulled the zipper down tooth by tooth. Quinn closed her eyes and bit harder into her bottom lip.

Leaving Quinn's pants for now Rachel flattened her hands on Quinn's stomach and slowly...very slowly moved them up higher. Quinn's breath hitched and she let out a small groan when she felt Rachel's fingers brush the underside of her breasts and because of that Rachel stopped and moved her hands back down. Quinn frowned and squirmed at Rachel's movements. The brunette just smirked. She hooked her thumbs at the sides of Quinn's jeans and began to pull them down making sure to leave her wife's panties on. Quinn threw her head back in anticipation as Rachel's hands grazed her thighs ever so slightly Quinn could barely move her own feet when Rachel indicated for her to step out of her pants.

Quinn hasn't been this turned on since she doesn't know when. She almost cringed when she could feel her own arousal dripping down her inner thighs and Rachel had barely done anything yet. Speaking of...Rachel began to make her way back up Quinn's legs but this time instead of running her hands on the outside of her legs she ran them along the inside. She smirked when she reached Quinn's inner thighs and could tell her plan was so totally working. Feeling slightly mean Rachel brought her hands up past Quinn's hips and using her right hand she gently grazed it across her wife's panties slightly hitting her oversensitive clit. But what Rachel hadn't prepared for was when Quinn's breath hitched and she hunched over holding onto the bed and shuddering in pleasure.

"Fuck...Rachel" Quinn gasped

It had been a long time since this had happened. Rachel couldn't help but feel extremely proud of herself for making her wife come without really touching her. But before she forgot she still had great plans to follow through on.

"That's Officer Berry" Rachel stated as she pulled Quinn up so she was standing upright again.

Quinn nodded

"Sorry...Officer Berry"

"That's better. Now assume the position again" Rachel ordered

Once again Quinn obeyed and Rachel's hands were back on her hips.

"Now behave" Rachel instructed

Quinn just nodded

Rachel began to move her hands again this time Rachel surprised Quinn by roughly grabbing her boobs and squeezing them hard. Not being able to help herself, Rachel pressed her body up against her wife's and placed her leg between Quinn's thighs. Quinn used all her will power not to cry out.

"You're a bad girl Quinn" Rachel moaned into her ear.

"You...you need to be punished" She added as she began to grind up against the back of Quinn's hip.

Quinn nodded and moved her hands to weave her fingers through Rachel's hair but tried not to knock her hat off in the process.

"Say it" Rachel gasped

"I'm bad...so, so bad" Quinn moaned.

Rachel stopped all movement and turned Quinn around crashing their lips together and in a heated frenzy she ripped her wife's shirt off sending buttons flying. Quinn ran her hands down the back of Rachel's thighs and hoisted her up the brunette immediately wrapped her legs around her wife's body as Quinn moved them to the nearest possible surface which was the wall. Taking the control for the first time that night Quinn trailed her lips roughly down Rachel's neck as the brunette rolled her hips.

"God baby I'm so turned on right now" Rachel moaned completely dropping her character.

Quinn just groaned in agreement before capturing her lips in a rough kiss.

"Move us to the bed" Rachel managed to get out between breaths.

Quinn did as she was told placing Rachel on the bed but before she could join her the brunette stopped her.

"Strip" she ordered in a voice dripping with desire.

And like always Quinn obeyed. She quickly got rid of her now ruined shirt, then her bra and lastly her panties she then stood there and waited for her next order. Rachel smirked at her obedience.

"Good girl. Now...straddle my hips" Rachel ordered as she moved up the bed so she was resting against the headboard.

Quinn did as she was told barely holding on. Whatever Rachel had planned she wasn't going to last very long. Rachel slowly ran her hands all over Quinn's torso and chest but avoided her nipples. Quinn was sure she was going to die of need if Rachel didn't do something soon.

"Officer Berry please" Quinn begged

"Please what Mrs. Fabray?"

"Please just touch me" Quinn groaned.

Rachel smirked and in one swift movement she moved forward and took Quinn's right breast into her mouth. Quinn screamed out in pleasure as another orgasm ripped through her body Rachel smiled at her accomplishment. She waited for Quinn to come down before she moved on to the other breast licking, biting and sucking on her hard nipple building Quinn back up again.

Due to sensation overload Quinn didn't notice Rachel's hand move lower until she actually reached her destination and slipped two fingers deep inside her wife's tight entrance making Quinn gasp.

Once Rachel was inside her wife she stopped moving and detached herself from Quinn's chest. A little confused Quinn looked at her questioningly. And with two simple words Rachel gave out her next order.

"Ride me"

Without hesitation Quinn obeyed. She wasn't going to take her time she was so freaking turned on she just needed her release so Quinn began rocking her hips going faster and deeper at every stroke. Slightly out of breath she continued to slam down onto Rachel's fingers.

The brunette focused her eyes on her hand as she watched her wife impale herself with every thrust she could tell it wouldn't be much longer till she reached boiling point so in the next down stroke Rachel added a third finger and curled them hitting that perfect spot and using her other hand to pinch at her clit. That was all it took for Quinn to go over the edge with a high pitch scream of Rachel's name as she came undone.

Out of breath and completely spent Quinn collapsed on top of Rachel who slowly withdrew her fingers and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"That...was the hottest thing I have ever seen" Rachel told her.

Quinn just grunted and nodded.

"And I didn't even get to use the handcuffs" Rachel added

Quinn slightly lifted herself up from leaning against her wife and kissed her jaw.

"Gimme…like…five minutes…maybe ten…and then we can use the handcuffs" Quinn told her still out of breath.

Rachel just grinned and kissed her wife as she cuddled up to her.


	38. Chapter 38

Sorry it's been a while but I've been super busy :( I probably won't be able to post again till next weekend…Thanks for all your reviews though they make me smile.

So the last episode of Glee…not sure how I feel about it all…didn't like the Finchel stuff…that was boring and so was the stuff with Mr. Shue…LOVED the Unholy Trinity I hope they continue that next season. The Brittana stuff…well…I don't know I was hoping for something more definite in where they stood but to me it seemed far too open-ended. Naya was awesome as usual though…Totally understandable about her being AfterEllen's top 100. So Yay for Naya!

**LSKP:** yes the handcuffs will be used in some way in the chapter lol...

**FaberritanaFTW**: lol…hmmm…foursome you say? Well that would be hot…maybe not in this story but I am seriously thinking of doing a one-shot now that you have put that into my head…

**Abigizzle **and** inlovewithMileyCyrus:**Thank you for reading :)

I gotta say I'm kinda missing Hannah and Grace being together...but then I kinda like Grace and Sofia...Gosh! As the writer of this fic I could go either way...

Also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't have time to do a proper edit.

* * *

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia woke up the next morning with a slight headache and her arm was killing her. Groaning at her current predicament she slowly rolled over and realized she wasn't in bed alone. She sat up a bit resting on her good hand. Lying next to her was Grace, Sofia couldn't help but smile. She really couldn't believe how far the two of them have come. Grace started to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey" Grace whispered

"Hey" Sofia whispered back

"How's your wrist?"

"Painful"

"Aww" Grace rolled over and cuddled up to Sofia

The two just laid there cuddled up together for a long while just enjoying the feel of each other.

"So what happened yesterday? It's all a bit of a blur...those pain killers are strong" Sofia asked

Grace just giggled

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No tell me"

"You know how sometimes when people are drunk they are a certain type of drunk? Like the angry drunk or the hysterical drunk?"

"Yeah?" She replied a little worried

"Well I think that applies to being high on pain killers because you are definitely horny when on pain meds"

"Oh god what did I do?"

"Well you tried to show me your boobs on several occasions...every time I got close to you, you would try to grope me, you cried when I wouldn't go down on you and then you tried to go down on me which didn't end well because you nearly fell out of bed. Then you started singing about touching yourself and lastly I caught you masturbating in your sleep" Grace told her

Sofia looked absolutely shocked and totally embarrassed.

"Oh my god I am so sorry Gracie"

The other girl just laughed

"It's ok...luckily your moms didn't see any of it...well except for the masturbating we all saw that"

Sofia looked horrified and sank down under the covers of the bed. Grace just laughed.

"At least now we're even after the time you caught me...and I wasn't even high on pain killers" Grace told her.

"But your moms didn't see you" Sofia replied still under the sheet.

"Well actually my mom did catch me one time" Grace mumbled

Sofia peeked her eye out from under the cover.

"Really?"

Grace nodded and couldn't help but blush

"Yeah but your moms are nice and would never use that against you. My Mami will never let me live it down" Sofia whined

"Damn straight I won't" Santana said from the door way with an evil smirk.

"San don't be mean" Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

Santana just huffed

"How are you feeling Ducky?" Brittany asked

"Fine...my arm hurts though" Sofia replied still hiding under the covers.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Last night was a glorious night for Quinn and Rachel Berry-Fabray. It was hot, passionate and so god damn pleasurable. They managed to use the handcuffs after all much too both girls delight. So after a night of wild monkey sex both were exhausted. Quinn woke up first feeling really, really good but also she realized that she was still cuffed to the bed...and she really needed to pee.

"Rach...Rach...Rachel!" Quinn hissed

Rachel just grumbled and rolled over

"Rachel wake up!"

This time she growled

"Rachel Berry-Fabray get up! I need to pee and I'm still cuffed to the bed so unless you want to clean these sheets you better wake the fuck up!"

Rachel just shhhhed her

Getting pissed off Quinn kicked her wife in the leg.

"Ow...Quinn" Rachel whined

"Get up and uncuff me"

Rachel sighed heavily and looked on the side table for the key...which apparently was not there.

"Uh oh" She whispered

"What? Did you just Uh oh?"

"Um...no"

"Rachel where's the key?"

"Um...funny thing...the key may or may not be here" Rachel replied laughing nervously

"What! Rach I gotta pee!"

"I know! I'll look for it you stay there" Rachel replied as she got up out of bed and started searching for the key.

The brunette went through all the discarded clothes that had been thrown around last night but no key. She checked the draws just in case...no key. Rachel looked over at her wife who was squirming on the bed looking in pain.

"Quinn don't get mad...but I can't seem to find it"

"Rachel! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I could get a bucket" She suggested

"I'm not fucking peeing in a bucket in our bed! Are you insane?" Quinn yelled

"Well I don't know!"

"Ugh this is not happening" Quinn muttered to herself

"I could get the saw and try and cut the cuffs" Rachel suggested

"Good go do that!"

Rachel grabbed her robe and put it on then ran to grab the saw.

Several minutes later Rachel came back with a saw and several other tools.

"Ok...umm...I'll try the saw first"

Nope didn't work.

"Try picking the lock" Quinn told her

"I'm no good at this...maybe I should go get Santana"

"NO! There is no way I am letting Santana see me like this!"

"But sweetie Santana is better at this then me. You know she's always good with tools" Rachel replied.

"Rachel she will never let me live this down"

"You know this may seem totally random but I suddenly feel the need to give you a Baby Ruth and yell out 'Hey You Guys'" Rachel replied and even did a good impression of Sloth.

They were watching the Goonies the night before. They couldn't help but giggle

"Oh my god baby don't make me laugh" Quinn cringed while she tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry."

"Wait are you saying I look like Sloth?"

"No...no I just mean because...your all chained up and...and...baby I can't get this off" Rachel replied with a sigh

Quinn was on the verge of tears

"Just let me go get Santana"

"Fine...but please put some clothes on me first" Quinn sighed in defeat.

Rachel quickly put some boy shorts on Quinn and put a strapless bra on her because that's all she could get on with her arms bound.

"Ok I'll be as fast as I can." Rachel smiled then placed a kiss on Quinn's head before running out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Quinn could hear the tell-tale signs of a certain Latina cackling as she made her way up the stairs.

"Why me?" Quinn asked the celling

"Oh god Q this is just priceless. This is even better than that time you thought you had herpes and wanted me to check" Santana laughed as she stood in the doorway.

"Shut up Santana and just get me out of these things" Quinn snapped

"Wait what?" Rachel asked

"We we're drunk. It was nothing" Quinn told her quickly.

"Yeah and you so didn't flash me that night. I'm just glad you covered up this time" Santana replied with a smirk.

Quinn was not amused as Santana just kept laughing as she came up to the bed and took a seat next to her.

"Hold on...I'm feeling a little thirsty" Santana said then whipped out a bottle of water.

Quinn's face fell as an evil smirk formed on Santana's face. Santana grabbed the empty glass that sat on the side table and slowly began to pour the water into it right in front of Quinn.

"You are evil Santana Lopez!" Quinn screeched.

The Latina couldn't help but chuckle

"Santana! I'll tell Brittany!" Rachel threatened her

She finished pouring the water then placed it back on the table and sighed

"Ruin all my fun" she pouted

She grabbed the smallest screwdriver and started to pick the lock.

"So you girls have fun last night?" Santana asked

"Just get me out of these and stop talking" Quinn snapped

"Now, now Quinnie I could have stayed home but no out of the kindness of my heart I came here to help"

"Bull shit you just want to mock and laugh at me"

"Well yes that is an added bonus" She smirked

"San hurry up" Quinn whined

"I'm going geez"

Suddenly they all heard a click and she was free.

"God I'm good" Santana smiled to herself.

Quinn just flung herself off the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door closed behind her. Rachel and Santana couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Santana" Rachel said as she began to pick up the clothes from last night

"No problem. Any time Quinn makes a fool if herself...I'll be there. I'm just that type of friend" she smirked

"I'm aware of that" Rachel chuckled

"Yeah well if I'm not needed anymore then I'm off"

"Thanks again San"

Santana just nodded

"Hey, nice necklace" The Latina pointed out

"Oh thanks, it's just an old chain with...a...key...on...oh"

Santana just burst out laughing

"Let's just not tell Quinn ok?" Rachel whispered.

~~~ At School ~~~

Grace and Sofia were sitting together having their lunch when Becky came over to join them. Grace isn't sure why she always sits with them when all she ever does is pay them out and complain all the time. She figures that she's just a little lonely now that her 'friends' want nothing to do with her.

Becky notices the cast on Sofia's arm and smirks.

"I guess your lady lover won't be getting it up any time soon"

"Shut up Becky" Sofia snapped

"Yeah and there are other ways then just using your fingers" Grace added

Then followed an awkward silence and Grace blushing profusely. A chip off the old block, Quinn would be proud. Sofia just didn't know how to respond to that. Becky just cackled.

"You crack me up Gracie"

"Why are you here?" Sofia asked a little annoyed

Becky just shrugged

"Just to piss you off Pierce" Becky smiled sweetly at her.

The Latina just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. And if things weren't awkward before they are now when Hannah hesitantly walked up to the table. Becky couldn't contain her excitement. She was hoping for an all-out dyke drama cat fight.

"Hey" Hannah said meekly

"Hey" Grace replied with a small smile.

Hannah gave a quick nod to Sofia who returned it.

"Gracie...Grace can I talk to you for a second, please?" Hannah asked

"Um...y-yeah sure" Grace replied standing up

She quickly glanced at Sofia who tried her best not to look jealous, concerned, annoyed and uncomfortable.

The two ex-girlfriends walked a few steps away from the table as Sofia watched them.

"So...what's up?" Grace asked as she nervously shoved her hands in her Jean pockets.

"I um...How have you been?" Hannah replied looking everywhere but at Grace.

"Oh...um...g-good...I'm good." She replied not really knowing how to answer that.

Hannah nodded.

"H-How about you?" Grace asked with full sincerity

Hannah risked a chance at looking at Grace, which was a mistake because Grace could now see how much this was hurting Hannah.

"Fine" The Aussie pushed out then looked away quickly.

"Hannah I-"

"No Grace it's fine, really." She quickly interrupted her because she really didn't want to cry in front of her.

Grace just nodded and looked down sadly.

"I um...I just wanted to let you know that...some of your stuff is still at my house and...well I figured you'd want them back" Hannah explained.

"Oh...thanks...I can come by after school and get them...if that's ok"

Hannah nodded.

"And you're ok with that?" Becky asked Sofia as the two girls watched the other two girls

"Yes...why wouldn't I be?" the Latina replied never taking her eyes off of Grace

"Well your current fuck buddy is getting all cosy with her ex-fuck buddy an-"

"We're not fuck buddies! She's my best friend...I mean she's my girlfriend" Sofia interrupted.

Becky smirked she loved riling Sofia up it was like her favourite past time. If there was an Olympic sport dedicated to pissing Sofia Lopez-Pierce off then Becky Marshall would be the world champion.

"How does that work exactly? I mean you were all over Greg not that long ago. Is it because you're constantly surrounded by dykes that it just turned you into one too?" Becky asked

"I swear I will punch you in the face if you don't shut up. Pregnant or not" Sofia hissed

Becky couldn't help but just laugh.

"Oh I see how it is...you're the butch one." The blonde replied

"Ok that's it" Sofia stood up abruptly

But before she could do anything Grace came back to the table

"What's going on?"

"Your bull dyke was bringing her butch out to play" Becky smirked.

"I'm a fucking Cheerleader! I'm not butch!" Sofia almost yelled making a few of the other students who were sitting close by freeze and look over in their direction.

Sofia slowly sat back down trying not to look too embarrassed. Grace tried to hide her laugh in a cough where Becky didn't even bother to hide her amusement.

"Who knew lesbians would be so much fun?" Becky cackled.

Sofia glared at her.

"I'm not a lesbian" Sofia replied through gritted teeth

"If you look the part and play the part you're the part. Face it Sofia you're a dyke...on a bike...if you like" Becky chuckled to herself.

Sofia getting annoyed stands up and storms off. Leaving behind a laughing Becky and a confused Gracie.

Soon after storming off Grace went after her not before glaring at Becky. She found the angry Latina by the bleachers near the football field.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked as she came up to the girl

"I'm fine"

"Then why did you storm off. Usually you give Becky as much as she gives you...you just sorta...gave up"

"It's nothing Grace" Sofia sighed

"Why were so upset when she called you a lesbian?" Grace asked

"Because I'm not a fucking lesbian! I don't like girls I like guys!" Sofia snapped

Grace looked hurt and disappointed.

"What about me? Is this thing we have just some sort of an experiment for you? Try it once and then get it out of your system? I knew this would happen and I still fell for it!"

"What? No Gracie I didn't mean..."

But it was too late Grace had stormed off. Sofia sighed heavily.

"Fuck!" she hissed at herself.

Grace avoided Sofia like the plague for the rest of the day.

~~~ That Afternoon ~~~

Santana came into the kitchen after delivering some snacks and drinks to Ben and Charlie who were outside in the treehouse when she noticed that her daughter was in a mood.

"What's up with you?" She asked

"Nothing" Sofia mumbled

"Then what's with the mood? You've been disgustingly chipper the last few days. What's changed? Did you and Grace have another fight?"

"No...yes"

"You know rule number one about dating a girl is to never piss them off" Santana stated.

"But I didn't mean too she just took it the wrong way and wait h-how did you know? I mean…we're not dating" Sofia tried to cover it up but failed epically.

"Oh please...give your Mami some credit. I could practically smell it off you two. Also I need to get you some better concealer. Congratulations by the way" Santana smirked.

Sofia was speechless

"So what did you do to piss Gracie off?"

"I didn't do anything. I just told her that I didn't like to be called a lesbian when I'm not a lesbian and that I only like guys" Sofia told her mother.

"Ducky...that's like the worst thing you could have said"

"Well its true! I only like guys...except for Gracie"

Santana sighed

"Yeah but did you say that?"

"Yes...maybe...probably not"

"Ducky"

"I know...I know I'm a terrible girlfriend" Sofia sighed in defeat.

"Yeah you are" Santana agreed

"Ma!"

"What? I'm not going to lie"

"What should I do to make this up to her? What do you do when you piss mom off?" Sofia asked

"Well...usually I show her my boobs then I take up against the wall" Santana replied

"Oh god! Ma! Visuals! Ahh what is wrong with you?" Sofia yelled and ran out of the kitchen.

Santana just laughed and followed her daughter into the living room and sat next to her.

"Why don't you just go over there apologize, tell her you didn't mean it and then give her a happy and everything will be fine" Santana explained

"Ma she won't talk to me." Sofia sighed

"Then make her. God you two have had more dyke drama than Rachel and Quinn...and it's doing my head in"

"I'm not a dyke! Why does everyone keep calling me that? Just because I'm in love with my best friend does not make me gay. I'm not gay" Sofia snapped

"You're a little bit gay" Santana replied

"Ma"

"No, Sofia you have to admit that a part of you is a little bit gay otherwise you wouldn't be in love with and be attracted to another girl."

Sofia didn't reply

"What are you going to do when you two actually have sex?" Santana asked

Sofia couldn't help but blush at that

"Ma, I really don't want to talk to you about sex"

"I'm being serious here Sofia. If you're freaking out just over people calling you gay then...I mean you are actually physically attracted to her aren't you?"

Sofia slightly nodded

"Gracie has been through a lot these last couple of months. Don't lead her on if you're not all in."

"I'm not leading her on" Sofia replied meekly.

"Well then you need to get over yourself and learn to deal with people making assumptions about you. It may not be fair but it's going to happen"

Sofia sighed and then slightly nodded

"So how do I make it up to her?"

"I don't know...give her some flowers, or chocolates...write her a poem."

Sofia cocked an eyebrow at that

"A poem? Really? A poem?"

"What? Chicks love that shit." Santana replied

The young Latina just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"How would you know? Mom hates poetry"

Santana just smirked.

"She likes my poetry"

"Ok I'm not sure if I want to know"

"It was pretty good for something I came up with on the spot. Got me lots of play" Santana replied

"Enough! God are you trying to make my ears bleed?"

Santana just chuckled as her mind drifted off to that night.

"How did it go?" Sofia asked after a long pause.

Without missing a beat her mother recited her poem.

"Roses are red; violets are blue.  
You have a great rack and a nice ass too.  
But the roses are gone and the violets are dead.  
So take off your clothes and get into my bed."

Sofia couldn't help but giggle

"That is awesome" she replied

"I know!" Santana smiled proudly.

~~~ Hannah's House ~~~

Grace nervously knocked on the front door and waited.

"Hey" Hannah greeted her as she answered the door.

"Hi...I hope it's an ok time"

"Yeah sure...um...come in"

The two awkwardly and silently moved up to Hannah's bedroom where a small box of Grace's stuff sat on the bed. It was just a few tops she'd left there and some old CDs that she'd brought around one day to introduce Hannah to Lady Gaga and Madonna.

"I think that's everything" Hannah mumbled

"Thanks" Grace gave her a small smile then a slight sigh

"You ok?" Hannah asked

Grace nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Her eyes starting to water.

"Gracie what's wrong?" Hannah asked softly.

She just shook her head and quickly wiped a tear away. Hannah came over and hesitantly placed her hand on Grace's shoulder. That's all it took for the tears to start to fall and Grace wrapping her arms around Hannah, slightly startling the Aussie.

"I'm sorry" Grace mumbled

"It's ok" Hannah softly replied

"God I'm such an idiot" Grace mumbled into Hannah's shoulder

"No you're not"

"Yes I am! I had you, I loved you but I chose her and she..."

"Gracie what happened? What did Sofia do?" Hannah asked sounding concerned.

"What she always does!" Grace replied.

Grace told Hannah all about what happened with Becky and what happened afterwards and how she was doubting her choice when it was evident that Sofia still had issues and that she didn't really love her the way Grace did. Hannah just sat there and listened letting Grace vent.

"I'm sorry" Grace sniffed as she fiddled with a tissue.

The two were sitting up on the Aussie's bed.

"What for?"

"For coming here and crying and telling you everything because I feel like I'm rubbing it in your face and I'm sure that you really didn't want to hear about all this."

Hannah sighed and gently took Grace's hand into her own.

"I may hate the situation, and feel hurt about what happened but...I still care about you Grace and I want us to…be friends" Hannah replied.

Grace nodded and gently rubbed the back of Hannah's hand with her thumb.

"Sofia's just scared. Being with a girl is completely new for her. Imagine you fell in love with a guy when all you've ever known was that you're gay. It would mess with your head...or at least it would mine." Hannah added

"Boys are gross" Grace mumbled

Hannah couldn't help but chuckle.

"Gracie more than anything I just want you to be happy...give her a chance to get over herself." Hannah told her.

"Your such a good person Hannah...I don't understand why you don't hate me."

"Because Gracie...it's impossible to hate you."

Grace tried not to cry again and so instead she leaned in a chastely kissed Hannah on the cheek.

"You're a great friend Hannah and…I still care about you too" Grace mumbled

"I know" She whispered back sadly.

A comfortable silence fell over the two girls as they sat there, hands still entwined.

"Sally asked me out" Hannah randomly stated

"Really?"

Hannah nodded.

"Sally as in my goalie?"

Hannah nodded again.

"You know she doesn't like cheese?"

Hannah just giggled

"She told me she thought you were an idiot for choosing Sofia over me" Hannah stated

"She just wants to get into your pants. You can do way better then Sally." Grace scoffed

"Like who?" Hannah asked

"I don't know...but anyone besides Sally. What about Jenna? Jenna's hot" Grace replied.

"Jenna has a girlfriend" Hannah told her

"Oh...well how about Haley?" Grace suggested.

"Haley is pretty hot" Hannah agreed

"Why don't you ask her out?"

"Maybe...I think I still need a little bit more time though" Hannah replied

Grace just nodded in understanding.

~~~ Chen? Barlie? ~~~

Charlie was happily typing away at her laptop in the treehouse as she came up with a song list of possible duets and solos for herself and Ben. Ben on the other hand was sitting nervously opposite the girl as she worked.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?" Charlie replied not looking up from her list...it was a good list.

"Um...here" he pushed a colourful piece of paper in front of her.

Charlie stopped what she was doing and looked at it a little confused. She read what was on it. It was Ben's poem decorated by Charlie's favourite flowers. Ben watched anxiously as she read it.

"Aww Ben this is sweet. Who's it for?" Charlie asked looking up at him

"Err...I...I..."

"You don't have to tell me but I'm sure who ever it is for will love it. Now what do you think of the first four songs? I know they're all solos for me but we need to give the audience what they want" Charlie said as she turned the laptop towards the boy.

"Um..."

"You're speechless! Excellent! That means it's a great list so far. You're really good at this Ben" Charlie smiled brightly at him.

Ben just looked confused at what just happened.

~~~ Later that Afternoon. Toby + Maya = Moby ~~~

Maya and her brother Danny were sitting having coffee together outside a small cafe. Danny was Maya's older brother while she was 15 Danny was 17 but the two were very close.

"So how are things going with your new squeeze?" Danny asked

"Shut up Danny he is not my new anything"

He just laughed

"I thought you guys were at least friends"

"Yeah until he kept trying to ask me out. I mean desperate much?"

"Aww Maya he's crushing hard on you. Not that I blame him we Walters are a gorgeous breed."

Maya just laughed

"Yes he's a little...obnoxious but let's look at the positives. He's hot, he has a hot body, he has nice hair, he's supper supportive of us queer folk and he saved that kid from those bullies so he does care about something other than himself...and he's right over there" Danny finished

"What?"

Danny pointed to across the road where Toby was standing by the curb holding Charlie's hand and waiting till the traffic was clear.

"Who's the little cutie with him?" Danny asked

"I think that's his little sister"

The two watched Toby and Charlie.

"Ok Charlie what's next?" Toby asked

"Next we look both ways...I know all this Toby" Charlie sighed dramatically

"I know. I'm just testing you. Gotta be safe when crossing the road Charlie. I don't want a smooshed up baby sister...who can I chase around the park if you're all smooshed up?" Toby asked.

"Gracie?" Charlie guessed

"As much as I know I'm great at sports even I have to admit that Gracie is a faster runner than me" Toby admitted.

"She's like superman fast" Charlie stated

"More like super woman" Toby corrected.

Charlie nodded

"Can we cross now?"

Toby checked the road and nodded

"Yep, it's all clear let's go short stack."

Toby and Charlie crossed the road hand in hand and walked up the street to the ice-cream parlour that was near the cafe that Maya and Danny were sitting at. Toby hadn't noticed that they were there.

"So what do you want?" Toby asked

"Um only the bestest flavour ever! Rainbow!" Charlie smiled

"Ok...a rainbow and chocolate thanks" Toby ordered.

Toby paid for the ice-creams and carefully handed Charlie her's then handed her a napkin. He then held out his hand and she quickly took it and they were on their way.

"Can we go feed the duckies?" Charlie asked

"Sure, maybe Mr. Turtles will be there" Toby replied

"I hope so, I hope his wing is all better. You should be a vet Toby then you can save all of the ducks" Charlie added as the two walked out of earshot.

Danny couldn't help but snicker at the goofy smile Maya had on her face from watching how sweet Toby was with his little sister.

~~~ The Berry-Fabray's ~~~

Quinn and Rachel sat together on the couch it would be another half hour before the kids came home and an hour before Rachel had to go to the theatre for a late night rehearsal.

"I'm thinking next time...fire-fighter chick" Quinn mused

Rachel just giggled

"What's with all the uniforms?"

"They're hot" Quinn stated as if it were so obvious.

"Well...why does it have to be me? What if I wanted you to dress up?"

"Well what do you want?" Quinn asked

"Hmm...how about...Ooh an international spy with a sexy accent...Ooh and you should wear a tight white top with short shorts and gun holsters on your thighs" Rachel replied excitedly.

"Are you talking about Lara Croft tomb raider?" Quinn asked a little dubious.

"Maybe...come on Quinn your ass would look good in those short shorts" Rachel added.

"My ass is fat" Quinn replied

"No it's not. It's a nice ass"

Quinn didn't look convinced.

"Quinn trust me I spend most of my day staring at your ass why do you think I keep dropping things around you and get you to pick them up for me?" Rachel asked.

"You do that on purpose?" Quinn looked shocked.

Rachel nodded not at all feeling guilty.

"How come I'm only now learning that you're an ass kind of girl?"

"Well I only like your ass"

"I like your ass too" Quinn replied before kissing her wife.

"Mmm...Quinn sweetie were supposed to be planning our wedding anniversary" Rachel mumbled as Quinn kissed her way down the brunette's neck.

"Later" Quinn replied before she straddled Rachel's lap.

Rachel's hands immediately found their place resting on Quinn's hips as Quinn continued to ravish her wife's neck.

~~~ That Night ~~~

Grace was laying on her bed trying to do her homework when her bedroom window flung open and a Latina cheerleader fell onto the floor nearly breaking her other wrist.

"Ow"

"Sofia what the hell are you doing? How did you climb up here with a broken wrist?" Grace snapped

She didn't bother to get up and help her…she was still mad and upset with the girl.

"Honestly I'm not sure how I made it up here but that's not important" Sofia replied as she got up and dusted herself off.

"What do you want?" Grace asked

"I wanted to talk to you"

"And you couldn't have used a phone? Or the front door like normal people?" Grace asked getting annoyed.

"I'm not normal" she replied with a smirk.

Grace rolled her eyes and went back to her homework. Sofia sighed and walked over to the young Fabray and sat next to her.

"Gracie I'm sorry."

She didn't reply or acknowledge her. Sofia frowned and placed her good hand on Grace's shoulder.

"I'm a bitch...and what I said today wasn't what it sounded like. Yes I like guys and I don't find girls attractive" Sofia started

She could feel Grace tense up

"But...your my exception. When I was trying to figure out my feelings for you I was so confused. You make me feel things that I have never felt for a girl. I don't know what it is about you but Gracie you have to know that I love you and that you are the most beautiful and sexy girl I have ever known. When I'm around you I just want to kiss you all the time and when I'm by myself all I think about is the next time I get to see you. I don't like labels because I don't fit any I'm just me. Sofia Lopez-Pierce...who is in love with Grace Berry-Fabray."

Grace sighed and turned to face Sofia.

"Do you really mean all that?"

"Yes. Well except I don't just think about when I'm going to see you next I also think about you in that bikini and then I...do stuff... but that didn't seem very romantic in my little speech so..." Sofia replied with a smirk.

"Did you just admit that you think of me while you masturbate?" Grace blushed.

Sofia just shrugged

"Well it's the truth"

Grace just sat there a little in shock...and a little turned on and hello mind now in the gutter.

"Did you take more of your pain killers?" Grace asked

Sofia just laughed

"Only half of one" She replied.

Grace just blushed and laughed at her.

"Are you still mad at me?" Sofia pouted

Grace sighed and sat up facing the Latina.

"A little...what you said at school hurt Sofia. I already find it hard to believe that you want me and I don't know I'm just scared that you'll decide that this was a mistake and that you won't want me anymore" Grace admitted.

Sofia frowned.

"Gracie I'll always want you"

To prove her point Sofia reached out with her good hand and cupped her girlfriend's face and pulled her in for a tender kiss. She tried to express everything she was feeling into that kiss to make Grace understand that she was more than 100% all in and wanted her more than anything.

After pulling away Sofia rested her forehead against Grace's and smiled softly at her.

"Do you believe me?" she whispered.

Grace nodded.

The smile on Sofia's face grew and she leant forward to capture Grace's lips again. This kiss was more playful as Sofia laid down and pulled Grace on top of her with one of Grace's legs falling between the Latina's

They continued to make out with hands exploring and lips tasting exposed skin. It was nothing new to what they had done before that was until Grace shifted and her leg hit Sofia in that certain spot making the Latina let out a rather loud groan.

Grace paused after realizing that this had the potential to get out of hand very quickly and she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stop.

"W-We should stop" Grace suggested a little out of breath

"Na ah" Sofia mumbled as she used her good hand to grab Grace's ass and push her in closer, using her own leg to hit Grace's hot centre making her whimper.

"Sofia" Grace moaned

"If I can't use my hand...this will have to do" Sofia replied before she rocked her hips to relieve some of the pressure that had been building up.

Grace just nodded and went back to kissing Sofia and started up a slow but deliberate rhythm and her left hand sneaking under Sofia's top and pushing aside her bra.

"Mmm Gracie" Sofia moaned.

The girls began to speed up their pace both moaning and grunting totally forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the house this was evident when they were rudely interrupted by a certain Berry-Fabray.

"Hey Gracie are yo...Oh my god!" Toby laughed

"Shit! Toby get out!" Grace yelled

"I'm so telling our moms!" He threatened with a smirk before running out of his sister's room.

"Fuck" Grace hissed before getting up off of Sofia and headed for the door

"Grace? What are you doing?" Sofia snapped as she sat up

"I need to stop him from blabbing" Grace yelled as she ran out the door.

Sofia groaned in frustration and flopped back down on the bed.

Toby was already half way down the stairs when Grace caught up with him. He couldn't help but laugh as he ran to the living room. Grace wasn't far behind him and before he could open his big mouth Grace tackled him from behind. Lucky for Grace, Charlie was the only one in the living room at the moment.

"Ugggh get off me!" Toby yelled

"Not until you promise to keep your mouth shut" Grace replied

Grace was currently sitting on her brother holding his hand behind his back so he couldn't move. Grace played dirty she knew he would never hit her or do anything that would hurt her because he could if he wanted too he was twice her size.

"No way! You're in so much shit Gracie" Toby chuckled

"If you tell our moms then I'll tell them about your growing porn collection" Grace threatened.

"So what? Mom would probably be proud" Toby replied

"Ugh Toby! Come on were supposed to help each other out here"

"Why are you two fighting?" Charlie asked after watching her older siblings tackle each other and argue.

"Because Gracie's-"

"Finish that and I'll touch the hair" Grace threatened

Toby effectively shut his mouth.

"Are you two finished yet?" Sofia asked as she came into the living room.

"Sofia!" Charlie smiled

"Hey Charlie" Sofia smiled back.

"What is all the noise?" Quinn asked as she came into the living room and was a little startled to find her daughter sitting on her brother and Sofia standing there.

"Sofia when did you get here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Quinn asked

"Oh um...yeah I just...came to talk to Gracie...about something" Sofia replied

Toby chuckled then winced in pain when Grace pinched him

"Ow"

"Shut up then" Grace hissed.

Quinn just looked at her two kids and shook her head not even wanting to know.

"Ok well it's getting late. You should think about going home soon Ducky" Quinn told her

"Sure Aunty Q"

Quinn quickly glanced at her kids one last time and then walked out.

Sofia and Grace let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"You two owe me big time" Toby grumbled.

After Toby promising not to tell Rachel and Quinn, Sofia was getting ready to head home. She really didn't want to go because she wanted to finish what they started up in Grace's room but Quinn knew she was there and so it was pointless to try and sneak back upstairs. So Grace offered to walk her home.

"I'm sorry about my idiot brother" Grace said as they walked up the driveway.

Sofia giggled

"Yeah me too. I was so close" She sighed

"Yeah?"

The Latina nodded sadly

"I'm sorry." Grace replied sympathetically.

"I can't wait till this stupid cast comes off."

"Me too" Grace agreed

"We should go out this weekend"

"On a date?"

"Yeah...seeing as our first date ended up with our Grandma blackmailing us. I think we should try again" Sofia smiled

"Ok...what did you want to do?"

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know"

They reached the Lopez-Pierce front door and Sofia turned to face her girlfriend.

"Well this is me...so I'll see you tomorrow"

Grace nodded. Both suddenly a little nervous. Though they didn't know why considering what they were doing not that long ago. They just sort of stood there in an awkward silence.

"Quit being a pussy and just kiss her" They heard Santana yell through the front door.

Both teens couldn't help but blush and then laugh.

"Your Ma knows?" Grace asked

Sofia nodded

"She figured it out. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone"

"Well everyone will probably find out soon enough. I mean we haven't been together for two weeks and both your mothers, my brother and our Grandparents already know" Grace replied

Sofia just laughed

"We're doing a crappy job at keeping this a secret"

Grace nodded

"Well I better go inside before my Ma comes back"

"I'm still here" Santana yelled

"That's just creepy Ma!" Sofia replied

"I'm not watching geez!" Santana replied.

Grace couldn't help but giggle

"Sanny why is your ear pressed to the door?" They heard Brittany ask

"Shhh" Santana replied.

"Ooh is that Ducky and Gracie?" Brittany asked

Sofia just closed her eyes and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Guys you're killing the mood here!" The young Latina yelled through the door.

"Sorry Ducky! We'll leave so you can kiss your girlfriend...your Grace shaped girlfriend" Brittany replied.

Grace was now having a giggling fit at the look on Sofia's face.

A few seconds passed then the two teens heard Brittany ask Santana

"Are they kissing yet?"

"I don't know I can't see or hear anything" Santana replied

"Oh my god this is so not happening" Sofia mumbled.

Grace was still giggling and just leaned in and gave Sofia's pouting lips a chaste kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Grace said with a smile

"Yeah, yeah" Sofia sighed

"Good night Aunty B and Aunty Sanny" Grace yelled through the door

"Night sweetie!" Brittany yelled

"Night Grace" Santana added

Sofia watched Grace walk back to her house before she opened the front door and glared at her two mothers.

"You guys suck" she snapped before heading upstairs.

Santana and Brittany just laughed.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry for the wait…like before the next update will be next weekend. Big news though I finally came out to my best friend…emotional stuff lol

It's interesting that a few of you have said about Becky being somewhat of a closet case. Wasn't my intention...

Don't want to be a downer but just to warn you...I've led you all into a false sense of security and will soon pull the rug from under you all and bring on the angst! And i won't even let you know when...Mwahahaha!

Also this is a short chapter (sorry) I didn't get time to edit it so sorry if there some mistakes.

* * *

~~~ Quinn & Rachel ~~~

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon the kids were out and when Quinn and Rachel had the house to themselves they always took advantage of this time alone. Rachel also had to be at the theatre later that afternoon so the two women were using this time to…well basically to have sex let's not beat around the bush here we are talking about Quinn and Rachel for crying out loud. Rachel was on her back with Quinn on top. The blonde was currently wearing a strap-on and was slowly building her wife up with slow but deep thrusts.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"C-Can we...uh...can we try something?" Rachel asked

"Like what?" Quinn replied as she gently kissed her way down her wife's throat.

"I want...Uh...baby stop before I go over"

Quinn stopped her movements and held her upper body up with her arms as she looked down at the brunette beneath her. Now feeling a little shy with Quinn starring at her the brunette blushed ever so slightly.

"What is it?" Quinn prodded her.

"It's...I was wondering if you could..."

"It's not something kinky is it? Because I hate feet" Quinn butted in

"What? No! Where the hell did feet come into this conversation?" Rachel asked

"I don't know...I'm just saying"

Rachel just shook her head and went back to what she was trying to say before.

"I want you to talk to me"

Quinn looked confused.

"What do you mean? Like...dirty talk? Because I have no idea what to say. Remember last time we tried that and in the end I just started quoting stuff from Rocky Horror?"

"Yeah I never really understood why you did that." Rachel replied

"I think it was because I was thinking about thrilling, chilling, and fulfilling you" Quinn smirked as she emphasized the last word by thrusting into her wife making her moan.

"Well it's not exactly dirty talk that I want but...just say something...with an accent...that was possibly...Australian" Rachel replied hesitantly.

"You want me to talk like an Australian?" Quinn asked a little unsure

Rachel nodded and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"You could be like...a sexy Aussie surfer girl." Rachel replied with an excited smile.

Quinn did not look sure about that at all.

"But I don't know anything about surfing" Quinn replied

"Just make it up"

Quinn began to gently thrust into Rachel again while she thought about it for a while and tried to get the accent in her head before trying to say something.

"Quinn?"

"Hang on...I'm trying to think" Quinn replied.

"I'm sorry...please continue"

Feeling like a total fool Quinn tried and just hoped for the best.

"GeeDay Mate...um...ow-ya-going? Um...how's about I take you down to the beach where we could hav a bloody good time" Quinn rambled

Rachel raised her eyebrow at her wife and tried not to laugh. She started out sounding vaguely like an Aussie but somehow the accent has turned British. Not saying anything Rachel just continued to listen to her wife try and put on an accent.

She probably should have told her beforehand so she could be more prepared as her ramblings has now merged into a hybrid of British and Indian with a hint of Russian...or was it German...she couldn't really tell. All she knew was that it was definitely not Australian.

She should really put the poor woman out of her misery but this was far too amusing and she was curious to see which accent Quinn was going to do next. And next was a Jamaican accent.

"Rachel are you even listening to me?" Quinn asked in her normal voice

Rachel could only nod because she really didn't want to laugh and make Quinn feel bad.

"Can I stop now because I really don't like talking during sex...I get distracted and then I lose the mood t-"

"Then stop talking" Rachel interrupted

"But you said th-"

"Shhh" Rachel butted in and then captured her wife's lips with her own and rolling them over so she was now straddling Quinn's hips.

But before they could do anything else a loud knocking sound came from the front door. They knew that knock anywhere and knew it wouldn't go away until someone answered the door. Santana was just annoying like that. Sighing, both women quickly got dressed and headed down stairs. Rachel opened the door and Santana barged in she was about to say something but she had to do a double take when she saw Quinn.

"Geez Q don't get too excited to see me. I know I'm fucking hot but please your wife is right there" Santana smirked

"What?" Quinn asks totally confused

Santana quirks an eyebrow and looks down at Quinn's crotch. Quinn follows her gaze and yep our dear Quinnie forgot to take something off. And now she just looks like a horny teenage boy with a boner. Quinn turned a bright red.

"Hey guys! Oh wow Quinn you seem happy" Brittany giggled as she walked into the house.

Quinn closed her eyes and wished she was not standing there in front of her friend's wearing a strap-on under her jeans. Well it could be worse. At least her children weren't there.

"Err Mom?" Toby said with an amused yet confused look on his face as he came through the front door.

Feeling completely horrified Quinn tried to maintain her dignity.

"If you'll all...just excuse me...I...hear my phone ringing in the other room so...I will...go...answer it" Quinn replied then bolted up the stairs.

Santana and Brittany just laughed at their friend. Rachel could die once again from second hand embarrassment and Toby was just a little disturbed by it all.

"This a bad time?" The Latina asked with a smirk

~~~ Soccer Practice ~~~

Grace was finishing off her warm up routines with her team while Sofia sat in the bleachers and watched. She had just finished with her Cheerleading practice not that she could do much with a broken wrist and decided to wander over to the soccer field to watch her girlfriend. Sofia noticed that she wasn't the only one out there and so she got up and walked down the steps and sat next to the other person.

"Hey" The Latina greeted them

"Hey"

"Should I be worried that you're out here?" Sofia asked

Hannah just chuckled

"No…I actually like soccer now after watching Gracie play."

"She's a great player, she'll probably get a full scholarship to any college she wants" Sofia replied

Hannah nodded in agreement

"So if you're not here to perv on your ex…then why are you out here? They're not playing today its just practice."

"Don't laugh but…I kinda got talked into going out with Sally." Hannah replied

"Sally? Pfft you can do better than her. Do you know she hates cheese? I mean who hates cheese?"

Hannah just laughed

"That's what Grace said"

"Yeah well…why are you going out with her then?" Sofia asked

Hannah shrugged

"Figured I should…try and move on"

Sofia just nodded her understanding and feeling slightly bad for putting Hannah through this. Sofia had to admit Hannah was a pretty cool girl she just never gave her a chance because she was in her way to getting Grace.

"I'm not looking for anything serious…I just want to have some fun I guess" Hannah added

"Speaking of fun…hello Becky" Sofia said with her voice dripping in sarcasm

"Well if it isn't the Sapphic explosion" Becky replied with a sickly sweet smile though her eyes revealed the complete opposite.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked completely ignoring her comment

Becky just shrugged and sat down next to Hannah

"Got bored decided to go for a ride" The blonde informed her

"And you came here? You know Becky if it wasn't for the fact that you're pregnant I would seriously think that you might be harbouring some latent homosexual tendencies. I mean you seem to know an awful lot about lesbians and when bored you come to watch a bunch of girls run around in shorts and sports bras" Sofia smirked

"In your dreams Pierce" Becky replied

"Frequently" Sofia quickly replied before blowing her a kiss

Becky just flipped her off Hannah just sat there not really knowing what to say or do. She had never really spoken to Becky though she knew all about her.

"So I guess I don't even need to ask why you two are here…just perving on girls as usual. Don't think I didn't see you perv on the cheerleaders in the locker rooms Pierce." Becky said with a grin

"Oh fuck you Becky I don't like girls, just Gracie" Sofia replied

"That go for you too Waltzing Matilda?" Becky asked Hannah

"Err…n-no I'm…I like girls, only girls" The Aussie replied

Becky nodded

"I have to say I don't get it" The blonde then added

"What?" Hannah asked

"What's so great about Grace? I mean yeah she's an ok soccer player but…she's kinda dorky and too emotional for my liking plus she kinda has a big nose…I'm just saying" Becky replied

"No she's doesn't" Hannah defended her

"Yeah she does" Becky replied

"Becky just go away ok, your pissing me off" Sofia hissed

"Wow someone's PMSing hard"

"Yeah well at least I still have PMS unlike some who can't keep her legs closed" Sofia snapped

That hurt, though Becky refused to show it, Sofia did feel bad about it but that didn't last long because she knew Becky and when she was being backed into a corner she would strike and she would make it hurt.

"I bet it just eats you up inside that Hannah got there first" Becky replied

Hannah looked confused but Sofia was fuming

"It does doesn't it. That your precious Gracie isn't all sweet and virginal anymore and that you weren't the one who got to pop Berry's cherry and the girl sitting next to you is the one who had her fingers deep inside her first." Becky gave her an evil grin knowing that she had hit a nerve.

Sofia was ready to cut a bitch and Hannah just looked a little mortified. But before anyone could say or do anything Grace came over to the group a little surprised to find the three of them there together.

"Hey guys" She gave them an unsure smile because she could literally feel the tension between them.

Sofia stood up and grabbed Grace by her top and pulled her into a heated kiss totally surprising Grace who let out a small squeak Hannah looked away as a pang of hurt hit her. She was fine with knowing that they were together but having to see it that was a different story. Becky felt a little sorry for Hannah but she couldn't help but find it amusing that Sofia had to blatantly mark her territory after what she had said.

After pulling away Grace gave Sofia a questioning look Sofia just shrugged

"I missed you" Was her explanation

~~~ Berry-Fabray Residence ~~~

After Brittany and Santana left, they had come over to just chat and catch up though for the first hour Quinn refused to come back from the bedroom, Rachel had to head off to the theatre for rehearsals and so it was only Toby and Quinn at home, Charlie and Ben were at their ballet lesson.

Quinn was finding it hard to look at her son in the eye after that horribly awkward moment as they sat in the kitchen silently eating their lunch.

"So…how are things?" Quinn asked trying to break the awkward tension

"Good" Toby replied

"Good…that's…good"

And then there was the awkward silence again

"Toby…about before-"

"Nah I really don't want to know mom. I'm planning on just repressing that and let us never speak of it again" Toby interrupted her

"Ok" Quinn replied

After another long silence Quinn asked

"So how are things going with Maya?"

Toby sighed

"Not as well as I had hoped" he replied sadly

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie"

"I don't get it mom…I mean I'm super buff and I'm pretty much the hottest guy in school so why won't she go out with me?" He asked

"Maybe it's because she's scared of beards" Quinn suggested

Toby just glared at her

"Sorry" Quinn tried to hide her smile

"I tried being nice and I did all that stuff that Ma told me to do…you know like give her flowers and like…open doors and shit and be nice but nothings working"

Quinn frowned at him cursing but didn't say anything

"Well sometimes it's just not meant to be. If she doesn't have romantic feelings for you then you can't make her."

"But I know she's totally in to me." Toby replied

"How?"

"Because her brother told me so." He revealed

"Her brother?"

"Yeah. After that incident at the park he came up to me at school and told me I was a jerk but then I explained my great plan and then he just laughed and then told me that Maya is totally into me but she's just too proud to admit that she has fallen for the Toby charm and refuses to go out with me" Toby explained

"Oh"

"Yeah so how do I get her to go out with me?" He asked

"I don't know…just…be yourself and I mean yourself not the Toby you play at school but the real you the one who kills all the spiders for us, the one who held his baby sister's hand the whole time she had to go to the dentist because she was terrified they were going to pull all her teeth out. The same Toby who was going to defend his big sister's honour when you heard about that rumour. That's the Toby that Maya needs to see, that's the one she will fall in love with and want to be with." Quinn told her son.

After their talk Toby went out for a run to try and come up with a way to show the better side of his self to Maya. While Quinn was now home alone and bored so she called up Beth to see if she was free to catch up. It had been a while since they last talked and she missed her. After chatting on the phone Beth agreed to come over for a few hours and promised to show Quinn how to make those cookies that she brought over that one time.

Quinn and Beth were in the kitchen wearing matching aprons and Beth was instructing Quinn on what to do.

"So how many eggs do we need?" Quinn asked

"Um, just two" Beth replied as she mixed the ingredients together

"Mkay" Quinn mumbled

Beth turned to grab the eggs from Quinn but instead she caught her red handed stuffing her face with the chocolate pieces. Quinn just blushed and smiled innocently.

"What?" She asked as if she hadn't been stealing all the chocolate

Beth just laughed

"Want some?" Quinn offered with a grin

"You know if you eat all of that there won't be enough for the actual cookies?" Beth replied but still took some of the chocolate anyway

"Well then you'll just have to come back and make them again for me" Quinn smiled

Beth just giggled and nodded

"Yeah ok"

"Good, I love baking…it's relaxing and there's chocolate, that's always a plus" Quinn replied

"You're like a big kid sometimes Quinn" Beth chuckled

"A big kid am I?" Quinn looked mocking offended then grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Beth

The young woman shrieked then grabbed a handful of the coca powder and threw it at Quinn and then an epic food fight began. The kitchen was a mess and the two were laughing hysterically when Grace walked into the room looking confused

"What's going on?" Grace asked

Quinn looked up and saw her daughter standing there

"We're…baking" Quinn giggled

"Or at least we were" Beth added then broke out laughing again.

"Beth was showing me how to bake these really awesome chocolate cookies" Quinn explained

Grace just nodded looking and feeling hurt and left out.

"I'll be in my room" She muttered before walking out of the kitchen

"Ok" Quinn replied then threw the last bit of flour at Beth then laughed at her reaction.

Later that evening Toby and Charlie were watching The Wizard of Oz yet again. Rachel was still at rehearsals and Grace hadn't left her room since she came home, Quinn had spent the rest of the time cleaning up the kitchen, Beth had offered to help but Quinn told her not to worry. After finishing off the cleaning Quinn went to check her e-mail and was pleasantly surprised to have received a reply to an e-mail she sent a couple of months ago.

_Hey baby mama,_

_It's been a long time, sorry we haven't stayed in touch but I've been busy being a total badass in the South Pacific saving lives and all. But I'm back in the states now for a few months and I just got your e-mail about Beth. _

_I would totally love to meet her, send me a day and time and I'll head over to NY to visit. Would be great to catch up with everyone, especially my hot Jew ;) _

_Talk to you soon,  
Puck _

Quinn smiled to herself she wasn't sure the email address was even the right one. It was hard trying to contact people in the army and Quinn had no idea how to find him so she took a chance and just used his old address. After reading the e-mail she picked up her phone to call Rachel.

"Hey baby, how's the rehearsal going?...Is St. Jackass being a duchebag?...no…no…fine, I won't call him that again….yes…I'm sorry…anyways I'm just calling to let you know that I got a reply from Puck…yeah he's in the US for a while and he wants to meet Beth…yeah…sure…yeah we can put him in the basement on the fold out bed…ok…yeah…love you too"

After hanging up Quinn wrote a quick reply to Puck

_Hey,_

_Glad to hear from you come down whenever just give us a call. You can stay with us while you're here. I'll let everyone know so we can all get together. I'll let Beth know that you're coming she'll be happy to meet you, she's a gorgeous girl Puck _

_See you soon,  
Q_

_P.S. She's __**MY**__ hot Jew!_

Grace sat on her bed trying to do her homework but it was boring so she barely got anything done and besides Sofia had been sending her random text messages all evening. Some were funny jokes, some were random quotes, and some were kinda dirty which just made Grace blush and others were really sweet. She was about to reply when Quinn came into her room.

"Hey Gracie" Quinn smiled

The young teen just glanced up at her mother and then looked back to her phone and started to reply to the text message. Quinn's smile faulted at the coldness of Grace's reaction. Trying to break the now tension filled room Quinn sat on Grace's bed and asked her about her day.

"How was soccer practice?"

"Fine" Grace replied still typing away on her phone

Quinn nodded she couldn't miss the tone in her daughter's voice and was worried that something was bothering her

"Is everything ok?" Quinn asked

"Yep" Grace replied emphasising the 'p' at the end of the word

"How are things with Hannah and Sofia?" Quinn then asked

"Fine" Grace replied now flipping through her text book and not even bothering to look up at her mother.

Quinn sighed, clearly something was wrong or bothering her daughter and maybe Grace just wasn't ready to talk about it yet. But Quinn wasn't too worried Grace would always open up about her problems or things that were happening in her life so she was just going to have to wait for now until she came to her.

"Ok well…dinner will be ready in ten minutes" Quinn informed her before standing up

"MmmHmm" Grace replied

And with that Quinn walked out of Grace's bedroom feeling a little dejected she couldn't help but think that Grace was mad at her for something though she couldn't think of anything that she had done or said for her to be upset with her.

Grace got a reply to her text message a few seconds after Quinn left her room.

**S:** Is everything ok? Of course u can sleep over, luv u heaps xoxox

Grace smiled and wrote her reply

**G:** Its fine, I just wanted to spend time with u. xxx

And so after dinner Grace announced that she was staying over at the Lopez-Pierce house that night.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~

Santana was a little surprised to find Grace at their doorstep but let her in anyways.

"Hey Gracie what's up?"

"Nothing" Grace replied as they entered the living room.

Sofia smiled brightly when she saw her girlfriend; she got up and wrapped her arms around her

"Hey"

"Hey, you ok?" Sofia whispered into her ear, Grace just nodded

"Mom, Ma Gracie's sleeping over tonight" Sofia announced

"Ok…I'll get the spare pillows" Santana replied

"What for? I've got plenty of pillows" Sofia asked

Santana just chuckled

"Yeah Ducky do you honestly think we are going to let you two sleep in the same bed?"

Sofia looked annoyed

"We're not going to have sex" She replied making Grace blush and look away

Santana just raised her eyebrow

"We're not! I'm out of action remember?" Sofia replied holding up her broken wrist

"There are other ways to have sex Ducky" Brittany told her

Making both girls blush

"Come on Ma, I promise you nothing will happen."

"Thems the rules my lovely. It would be the same if Grace was a guy" Santana replied

Sofia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and pouted

"I should have stayed at your house" Sofia mumbled to Grace


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, sorry about the long wait, I had to go to a funeral and then it was my birthday and then I had to go to an engagement party…gosh!

Anywho…here is the next chapter

Thanks for all your lovely reviews! :)

**Fanngirrl 1987: **No I didn't, I've actually never seen that movie before

* * *

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

The next morning Sofia was in a terrible mood. Her mothers caught her five times trying to sneak downstairs to sleep with Grace on the foldout bed. All she wanted was to cuddle up with her girlfriend but she couldn't even do that.

Santana and Brittany knew without a doubt that they wouldn't be doing anything other than sleeping because 1) Sofia had a broken arm and 2) both women knew that even though Sofia loved Grace and was a very confident young woman, she was also nervous and hesitant about having sex with a girl.

Santana and Brittany also just loved messing with their eldest child...well Santana more so. She thought it was hilarious.

"So...did we all sleep well?" Santana asked with a shit-eating grin

Sofia glared at her Ma and Grace just looked tired.

It was a Sunday and Santana and Brittany decided to spend the day with their son seeing as Sofia was more than likely going to make plans with a certain Berry-Fabray.

"So Benny what do you want to do today?" Santana asked her son

"I'm not sure...what do you want to do Mami?"

"How about we go into the city and go to the zoo?" Santana suggested

"Ok" Ben replied with a big smile

Brittany matched that smile. The zoo was definitely Brittany and Ben's favourite place. Santana smiled to herself on a job well done. A happy son means she's happy and a happy wife means Santana's very happy.

So the trio finished their breakfast and got ready for their day out while Sofia and Grace quietly ate their food.

"Ok Ellen and Portia we're off. Don't do anything stupid" Santana said to the two girls as she grabbed three bottles of water out of the fridge

Sofia just rolled her eyes at her Ma

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Brittany asked

"We're sure" Sofia replied

"Ok well have fun girls" Brittany smiled

"Not too much fun though" Santana smirked then did an obscene hand gesture while Brittany wasn't looking. Grace blushed and tried not to giggle while Sofia just flipped her Ma off. Santana just laughed. When they had finally gone Sofia sighed in relief

"God they are annoying"

Grace just smiled

"Your moms are cool."

"Ugh please don't ever say that again...especially if my Ma is in the room" Sofia replied.

Grace giggled

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked

"Um...I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Well I remember someone promising me a date...and I'm still waiting" Grace replied with a sly grin

Sofia's face dropped

"Shit, Gracie I'm so sorry I totally forgot" Sofia replied looking horrified

"I figured...but I'm not mad." Grace reassured her.

"I'll make it up to you I swear...ugh I'm a terrible girlfriend"

Grace just nodded with a grin on her face

"Hey! You're not supposed to agree! You're supposed to say 'no you're not Sofia you're a great girlfriend who is the most sexy and gorgeous girl to ever walk the earth and I would never think you were a bad girlfriend because you're so awesome'" Sofia informed her

Grace just laughed

"Well I can agree on one thing you just said"

"Yeah?"

Grace nodded

"You are pretty sexy" Grace replied shyly

Sofia smirked

"Damn straight" she replied with a nod

"Your pretty sexy too" Sofia then added

"No I'm not" Grace replied self-consciously

"What? Of course you are" Sofia replied seriously

Grace just looked away and started to play with her food. Sofia frowned. The Latina got up and placed herself on Grace's lap wrapping her arms around her shoulders

"Grace...sweetie look at me"

The girl reluctantly looked up

"Listen to me carefully...are you listening?"

Grace nodded

"You are the most gorgeous and beautiful girl I have ever known. And I'm not just talking about your looks. You're beautiful through and through. You have the most caring heart and that is what I love most about you."

Sofia softly brushed back a lock of Grace's hair behind her ear and gently leaned in to kiss her.

"And you are fucking sexy I mean have you seen your abs?" Sofia added

Grace smiled bashfully and answered with a kiss.

The soft gentle kiss soon turned into something a lot more. With Sofia melting into Grace's embrace and Grace holding on tightly never wanting to let go.

~~~ Theatre ~~~

Rachel was at the theatre early that morning and much to Charlie's surprise and elation she got to come with her Mama. Rachel's schedule for the day was pretty light with a few hours rehearsing with Jesse and the chorus girls.

Charlie was super excited. She had done some small performances here and there with her dance classes but she had never experienced anything as professional as this. Rachel was also super excited to share this with her little girl. Though Grace and Toby supported their Ma and loved listening to her sing to them they never really got into the theatre and musicals. No matter how hard Charlie tried to get them to it just wasn't for them.

Jesse was already at the theatre warming up when Rachel and her mini-me arrived. He smiled brightly at them when he saw them get up on stage.

"Hello Rachel...and Hello to you, aren't you just adorable" Jesse greeted them and bent down to Charlie's level

"Hello, I'm Charlotte Berry-Fabray" Charlie replied holding out her hand to the man

Jesse just smiled and gently shook the little girl's hand

"Hello Charlotte, I'm Jesse St. James" he replied with a charming smile

"Are you the male lead?" she asked

"That I am"

"That's good because your super handsome" Charlie replied confidently

"Aww...I like you" Jesse chuckled

Rachel just rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. Quinn would not be impressed.

"So your Mama told me that you can sing...do you want to sing with us today?" Jesse asked

The excitement and joy could be seen from space as Charlie nodded enthusiastically.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Toby was standing at his closet shirtless and in his jeans going through his clothes looking for something to wear, while his mother picked up the clothes he kept throwing on the floor.

"I have nothing to wear" he sighed and flopped onto his bed

"Toby you have more clothes than me how could you not have anything to wear?" Quinn asked as she neatly folded his clothes.

"I need to look good for Maya and all my clothes look like crap" he sighed

Quinn rolled her eyes

"Here, why don't you wear this shirt? It will show off your guns without being too obvious" Quinn suggested as she handed him a light blue shirt that kinda resembled a baseball jersey.

"Fine" Toby sighed as he took the top and put it on.

"There! You look handsome" Quinn smiled at her son

"I always look handsome" Toby grinned

"So what's the plan?" Quinn asked

"Not sure...I know she has like some horse thing on Sundays and I was thinking of casually asking her to teach me how to ride"

"But you hate horses"

"I know...but I'm willing to get over that for love" He replied

Quinn just smiled

"Aww...my baby's in love" she cooed and pinched his cheek

"Shut up mom" Toby blushed and bowed his head.

"Remember what I told you...be yourself" Quinn reminded him

Toby nodded

"I will...wish me luck"

"Of course...not that you'll need it" Quinn replied

~~~ Grace + Sofia ~~~

The two had decided to go shopping...well Sofia decided, Grace was never really a fan of clothes shopping, but Sofia promised she would have fun because yay for change rooms!

"Are you just trying to feel me up?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow

Sofia was currently standing in the dressing room with Grace 'helping' her put a top on.

"Because I know how to dress myself" Grace added

Sofia looked up to meet Grace's eyes. The Latina had that cheeky glint in her eye. The one she inherited from her Mami.

"I'm helping" she replied innocently

"Uh huh" Grace chuckled not at all believing her.

"I'm returning the favour" Sofia added

"What favour?"

"Well you see Gracie...I'm injured and therefore I have difficulty putting my clothes on and taking them off...so I figured that if I help you...you'll help me...and I totally have my eye on that red lacy bra in the shop window" Sofia all but purred and was totally eye fucking her right now.

Grace gulped and if she were a boy she would need a new pair of underwear...scratch that she didn't need to be a boy...Grace just needed new underwear.

"There!" Sofia proclaimed as she did the final button

Grace looked down then looked in the small mirror in the dressing room. Sofia stood behind her and placed her hands on Grace's hips.

"It looks good on you" Sofia said then kissed her just below the ear making Grace shiver

"Sofia stop" Grace groaned

"Why?" The Latina asked as she nibbled on her girlfriend's ear

Sofia ran her good hand up Grace's torso and brushed the underside of her boobs.

"Because we're in a change room" Grace whispered.

"So"

Grace was about to say something when they were interrupted by the shop assistant knocking on the door

"Everything alright in there?" she asked

Sofia huffed, annoyed by the interruption

"Yes, thank you!" She all but hissed

"Sofia" Grace scolded.

"What? I wantz to get my mack on" Sofia whispered back.

Grace rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Sofia out the way and opened the door a crack and smiled politely to the shop assistant

"We're fine thanks...we'll get the top"

"Ok I'll go ring it up for you" She smiled back

"Thank you" Grace replied before closing the door again.

"Can we make out now?" Sofia asked

Grace laughed and shook her head

"Why not?" Sofia whined like a child

"We can make out in the car...I don't want to get caught and thrown out of the shopping mall" Grace replied

Sofia huffed

"Fine...but can I at least watch you get changed?" She asked with a hint of hope

"Perv" Grace replied with a chuckle

"Well yeah" Sofia replied as if it was common knowledge.

After leaving the store the girls headed for the food court to have lunch both getting some sushi.

"So...having fun on our shopping date?" Sofia asked

"Sofia this doesn't count as a date"

"Sure it does! There's food and...and we went somewhere and there will be kissing...there will be kissing right?"

Grace laughed

"Yes there will be kissing...if you behave"

"I always behave" Sofia smirked

Grace then nearly jumped out of her seat

"Sofia!"

"What?" She asked innocently

"Please remove your foot"

Sofia chuckled but did as she was told.

"So?"

"So, what?" Grace asked

"Are you enjoying our date?"

"Yes...I'm enjoying our date" Grace replied with a smile

"Good" Sofia smiled back

The Latina then puckered her lips and pointed to her mouth. Grace giggled then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Sofia smiled brightly when Grace sat back down.

"I didn't even mind the clothes shopping" Grace added

"Well that's a surprise"

"I know...usually I hate it but today was fun. I think that's like the only thing me and mom don't have in common. She loves to go shopping" Grace replied

"Really? I didn't know that"

"Yeah...she would go shopping and I would go play soccer." Grace told her

After lunch the two girls head out of the mall and went for a drive.

~~~ The Theatre ~~~

Charlie finished her high note to the applause of Jesse, the chorus girls and a very proud Mama. The little girl bowed and smiled brightly at her audience

"Wow you weren't kidding. That girl can sing" Jesse whispered to Rachel

"Of course she can sing. She is my child after all"

"That is true...just imagine if we had a kid together...that child would be unstoppable"

"Ew" Rachel replied

"What?" Jesse asked sounding a little offended

"Sorry I just...Ew. Just the thought of us...and...no, just...no" Rachel replied.

"We would have pretty, talented babies" Jesse replied

"Yeah well that will never happen"

"Probably for the best...that way I wouldn't have to compete with my own son or daughter, which could lead to an epic tale of depression of which we would never recover" Jesses added.

Rachel just rolled her eyes

"Thank you everyone." Charlie told her audience with a big grin.

~~~ Grace + Sofia ~~~

Sofia drove up to a small clearing in the woods. It wasn't like scary woods or anything but it had a great view of the town. The Latina parked the car and turned the engine off.

"Is this make out point?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow

"Um...no" Sofia replied avoiding the girl's eyes

"Sofia"

"Ok yes it is...are you mad?"

Grace chuckled

"No...why would I be mad?"

"Well...I don't know. I don't want you to think that that's all I think about...I mean it does take up a lot of my thinking time but still" Sofia rambled

"It's all I think about" Grace admitted

"Yeah?" Sofia smirked

Grace nodded

"It's all I've thought about since I realized I was in love with you"

"How long?" Sofia asked

"Honestly...pretty much since I was 12...I mean it wasn't until I was 14 that I accepted it and fully understood what I was feeling but I think it was around the time I was 12 that what I felt for you wasn't what friend's should think and feel about other friends." Grace answered

"And you kept that to yourself that whole time?"

Grace nodded

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sofia asked sadly

"Because I was scared you'd hate me or avoid me. That we would fight and I didn't want to lose you"

"Gracie...I would never do that"

"But you kinda did" Grace replied

"No I..." Sofia stopped and then sighed

"I did, didn't I?" Sofia looked down sadly

Grace just nodded

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. I was just...I was confused and scared" Sofia replied

"I know...I'm not mad about that. I get it" Grace reassured her

"See that's why I love you"

Grace smiled and took Sofia's hand into her own and the two sat there in the comforting peace of the woods.

"Can we make out now?" Sofia asked

Grace laughed and nodded as she leant over and captured the Latina's lips with her own.

~~~ San, Britt and Ben ~~~

Santana's legs were killing her. She loved spending time with her family but she also hated it. She always ended up as the cart horse. Holding everyone's stuff and dragging her feet behind them as they excitedly moved about in front.

Brittany and Ben were currently looking at the big cats. There was a huge enclosure with seven lionesses lounging around in the sun. Santana never thought she would be envious of a lion. She would give anything to join them out there just relaxing...sleeping the day away, eating stakes and being top of the food chain. If she were ever to come back as an animal she would definitely want to come back as a lion.

"Mom can we get a cat?" Ben asked

Brittany's eyes went wide in excitement then turned to look at Santana full of hope.

"No" Santana stated

That was a mistake. Brittany and Ben would now resort to the Pierce pout. Big sad eyes and a protruding bottom lip Santana never had a chance.

Sighing heavily

"Fine...we can go have a look at the pet store after we've finished at the zoo" Santana replied

Ben and Brittany smiled instantly and jumped for joy. Santana couldn't help but smile at them. She was totally wrapped around their little fingers, she knew it, and though she never would admit it out loud...she totally didn't mind.

~~~ If the Car's Rockin' don't come-a Knockin' ~~~

The two girls had moved to the back seat Sofia once again straddling Grace's hips as the two made out. Things were getting pretty intense as the windows in the car had gone all foggy in the same vain as that certain scene in Titanic.

"I'm so turned on right now...God I wish you didn't break your arm" Grace mumbled

"Mmm me too...Gracie lay down" Sofia instructed

The two girls move awkwardly until Grace was on her back while Sofia placed herself on top of her with one leg placed between Grace's and without waiting the Latina ground down on Grace's thigh. The two built up a fast pace both groaning and grunting as the pressure grew to boiling point. Grace could feel Sofia soaking through her jeans and the thought and feeling of it was enough to almost send her over the edge. She really loved it when Sofia would wear skirts.

"I'm so close" Sofia moan

"God don't stop" Grace replied.

The car rocked back and forth as the two teens went at it and that's when they heard it the undeniable sound and sight of a siren and flashing blue lights

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me" Sofia groan

"Just keep going" Grace panted

"What?"

"Sofia I'm so fricking close" Grace groaned

The Latina was about to comply when a loud knocking stopped her.

"Get dressed and out of the car" the voice instructed them

"Fuck" Sofia hissed

"What do we do?" Grace asked with worry

"We never have sexytimes in a car. We always get interrupted" Sofia huffed

Grace rolled her eyes but then got worried when the police officer knocked on the window again.

"This isn't happening" Grace closed her eyes and whispered to herself

"Gracie we gotta get out of the car" Sofia reminded her

The Latina carefully got up and off of her girlfriend her eyes widened when she saw Grace's leg. Grace followed her gaze and a bright red blush appeared instantly.

"Sofia!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know...at least it's safe to say you totally get me going"

"So not what I need right now I can't go out there with your...you on my pants" Grace replied in a hushed whisper

"I can't believe that went through my underwear...Ew I need new underwear" Sofia mumbled as she shifted in her seat.

A loud cough could be heard from outside trying to hurry them along.

"It's not even that noticeable Gracie" Sofia tried to reassure her

Grace winced as she sat up...she too needed new underwear.

"This is so humiliating" she grumbled

"Well hopefully this will go no further than us" Sofia added

The two teens sheepishly got out of the car to find the cop leaning against the side flipping through her notepad. She looked up when Sofia closed the door, Grace stood a little behind Sofia trying to hide the evidence of what they were doing that was so blatantly obvious by the car windows and the dark patch on Grace's pants on her right leg.

The cop was a little surprised that it was two girls but that wore off quickly. She couldn't help but chuckle at the way the two girls looked: so obviously embarrassed.

"Ladies...I think we all know why we're here. You two for...doing what it was you were doing and me to stop teens from doing what you were doing"

Grace looked down and could feel her blush reach her toes. Sofia tried to keep her chin up and not be phased by it...was only half working for the Latina.

"Now I was going to go into the whole dangers of unprotected sex and pregnancy but I think we can skip that part...girls I get it ok. I was a teenager and being in a relationship was fun and exciting but...please leave it in your bedroom and not out in public"

Grace and Sofia just nodded

"Now I'm just going to give you a warning so don't let there be a next time" The woman told them

They both nodded again

"You're not going to tell our parents are you?" Grace spoke up

"Yeah they're both like super religious and if they found out that we were together they would totally kick us out" Sofia added

Grace gave her a weird and confused look

"I won't inform them so don't worry" The officer quickly replied

Sofia sighed

"Thanks" she smiled sweetly

"But I'm gonna have to if I catch you two up here again"

"You won't" Grace told her

"Good...well I'll let you two get on home. Oh and honey you might want to change your pants if you don't want your parents to know" The officer smirked ever so slightly at Grace

The blush grew tenfold on both girls as the police woman walked away. When the cop was in her car Grace turned to face Sofia

"What the hell was with the religious parents thing?" Grace asked

"Well I figured if she thought we would get kicked out then she wouldn't tell our parents"

Grace just looked disbelievingly at her

"What? It worked didn't it?"

Grace just shook her head and got back into the car. Sofia sighed and got back into the driver's seat and started the engine.

~~~ Home on the Range ~~~

Maya was sitting on her horse and instructing a bunch of kids on how to safely ride. It was her part time job and Danny told Toby to go there and show an interest in horses or at least animals if he wanted to get in Maya's good books. That shouldn't be too difficult, Toby loved animals except for horses and dogs. Dogs because he was allergic to them and horses because they just freak him out. He was more of a cat person.

But Toby was determined so he signed himself up for a beginner's class and got suited up. Basically he needed to wear a helmet and gloves.

Once he was ready he moved into the small barn and waited for his lesson to begin. As more and more people arrived he noticed that the majority...no scratch that...everyone else were little kids. Feeling like a total pussy Toby seriously thought about leaving before Maya saw him. But it was too late the beautiful girl who had captured his heart entered the barn to begin her class. She had to do a double take when she saw him standing there in his helmet and surrounded by little kids. She couldn't help but laugh at how he stood out like a saw thumb.

Ignoring Toby for the time being Maya started her class first going over the rules and the safety instructions. After 10 minutes of that they all moved to the other barn where the horses were. Toby's nerves were starting to get to him so he held back and stayed at the back of the group. Maya came up next to him.

"Why are you here Toby?"

"I want to learn to ride a horse" he replied

"Is that all?" She asked sceptically

"No...there is another reason"

Maya sighed thinking that this was just another attempt to get in her pants

"I want to get over my fear of horses" Toby admitted

That surprised Maya

"Your scared of horses?" she asked

"Shh don't tell everyone. I'm like the oldest one in this group that's embarrassing enough" Toby whispered

Maya couldn't help but laugh making Toby frown.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh it's just...you...Toby Berry-Fabray is afraid of horses"

"Yeah well...everybody's afraid of something"

"That's true...I'm afraid of spiders" Maya told him

"So are my moms and my sisters I'm always killing them even the tiny ones because they think they will get them when they're sleeping" Toby told her

"Well if I see any today you can protect me from them...and I'll protect you from the big bad horses" Maya chuckled

"Hey it's a legitimate fear...they could like...run at me or...or throw me off" Toby replied

"Have you even been on a horse before?"

"No"

Maya just rolled her eyes

"Well after today your fear will be gone and you'll love them" Maya told him with a sweet smile before walking off to the front to give out more instructions about choosing a horse.

Toby smiled to himself...then let out a very unmanly squeak when a horse walked past him. Coughing to cover it up he quickly moved closer to his group.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

After that unfortunate incident in the woods Sofia and Grace decided to go to the movies and see a double feature. It was showing some old 2D movies, the two girls grabbed some popcorn and a drink then sat up the back of the movie theatre.

As the lights dimmed Grace took hold of Sofia's hand and rested her head on her shoulder as the titles of the movie appeared.

It was around 7 minutes into the movie before the two teens were making out luckily there were only three other people in the theatre and they were up the front so they didn't have to worry about getting caught.

~~~ Theatre ~~~

Charlie sat with the chorus girls in the audience as they watched Rachel and Jesse perform up on stage. They tried to do the more tamer songs while Charlie was there but in a musical about murder and prostitutes it was a little difficult.

Today was a Jekyll day. Jesse had decided that he would only play one side of his character a day so he could perfect them. Then he would bring them together. So today he was Jekyll, which was good because Rachel really didn't want to let Charlie see Jesse murder her on stage.

"Your Mama is really good" One of the girls told Charlie

"I know, she's the bestest singer in the world. My mommy can sing too but she doesn't have a Broadway voice but she sounds really pretty when she sings" Charlie told the woman

"Well you definitely take after your Mama in the singing department."

"That's very true Emily" Charlie agreed wholeheartedly

Emily just smiled at the little girl. She was a big hit with the cast she was just too adorable for words. Rachel could not be prouder.

~~~ What's New Pussy Cat? ~~~

Santana was in hell. She had found herself sitting in a stupid cat chair in a stupid cat store with a stupid cat on her lap that was currently clawing her arm off. Her son was happily petting said devil spawn while her wife signed the adoption papers for the fur ball.

"Can we get two cats?" Ben asked

"No! One is already too many." Santana replied

"But what if he gets lonely?"

"Benny cats like to be by themselves they don't want other cats getting up in their grill" Santana told him

"Ok then" Ben sighed then smiled when the cat yawned

Brittany came back over once everything was in order and sat next to Santana and gave her a big kiss.

"You owe me big time for this Britt"

"I don't get why you're so upset...you love pussies" Brittany whispered into her wife's ear.

Santana tried very hard not to let out a whimper...she failed.

"Can we go home now?" The Latina pleaded

"But I want to play with my new pussy cat" Brittany pouted

"You can play with my pussy" Santana wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk

"But I always play with your pussy I want to play with mine now...ok this conversation is getting dirty" Brittany replied

"I know and that's why I wantz to go home" Santana told her

All the while Ben was oblivious to his two mothers as he happily played with the kitten.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

After the second movie it was late afternoon and the two girls decided to head home and finish their homework for tomorrow. Sofia walked Grace to her door and kissed her good bye before heading back to her own house.

Grace went inside and was about to go upstairs when she heard her mother laughing with someone else in the living room. Curious as to who was there Grace went to find out.

"It was like the most embarrassing thing ever" Beth said between laughs

"Oh sweetie that is nothing compared to what I've had to deal with. I mean the first time I meet your boyfriend I came downstairs topless!" Quinn replied

Beth and Quinn just burst out laughing again. After settling down a bit they sat back and sighed contently.

"Thanks for today. I had so much fun" Quinn said

"Me too. I love shopping it's like my favourite pastime" Beth replied

"Same, I just love going into every shop and trying on everything"

"Me too, especially all the fancy dresses they all look so gorgeous. My dream is to like buy them all and have like this massive wardrobe the size of this room just full of clothes" Beth told her

"Oh my god yes! And then another room for shoes!" Quinn replied excitedly

"A woman after my own heart! That is like my goal in life to get these things" Beth laughed

"Me too...but I don't think Rachel would let me" Quinn sighed

"You should have like a secret underground wardrobe then" Beth suggested

"Oh my god I am so doing that...I'll get Mercedes to design it and everything. And then me and you can go shopping all the time to fill up the space"

"We could invite Grace too...might make things between us a bit easier" Beth suggested

Quinn just shook her head

"Nah Gracie hates shopping...and besides she wouldn't even try on a dress let alone go look at them"

"Oh"

"Yeah...I mean I get that she's her own person and all that and she's perfectly happy with the way she looks and dresses...I mean don't get me wrong she's not butch or anything but...I don't know I guess I just kinda want to see her all dolled up in a pretty dress...just once." Quinn added

"Have you tried to get her to wear a dress?"

"When she was little but she hated it so I just let her wear her overalls" Quinn replied

"She might change as she gets older"

"Maybe...if not that's ok though and besides I have you now to dress up and go shopping with" Quinn smiled

Grace stood by the doorway that leads into the living room and heard everything. Not wanting to listen anymore Grace went upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

Back in the living room Quinn and Beth both jumped at the sound. Beth looked questioningly at her mother

"It's probably just Toby" Quinn told her

~~~ Later that night ~~~

Once everyone was home and Beth had gone Quinn and Rachel sat her kids down in the living room to tell them that Puck was coming to visit.

"So why are we having a family meeting?" Charlie asked

"Wait! Don't tell me. Ma has an illegitimate daughter too and she's just turned up wanting to know who you are" Toby butted it with a cheeky grin

Quinn rolled her eyes and Rachel just laughed Grace didn't think it was all that funny.

"Um, no" Rachel replied

"So what is it then?" Charlie asked

"Well...we're going to have a visitor come and stay with us for a few days" Quinn replied

"Who? Is it Pop and Grandad?" Toby asked excitedly

"No sweetie, but you'll get to see your granddads at the anniversary party" Rachel replied

"Oh" Toby sighed disappointedly

"Then who is it?" Grace asked

"Well...it's...he's name is Noah Pukerman and he's Beth's father" Quinn explained

Grace scoffed under her breath and shook her head in disgust.

"The dude you slept with?" Toby asked

Quinn's cheeks turned a little pink

"Yes" she quickly answered.

"Why is he coming?" Charlie asked

"He wants to meet Beth" Quinn smiled brightly.

"When is he coming?" Toby asked

"This weekend." Quinn informed them.

"So he's going to be staying here for a few days" Rachel added

"Ok but I'm not giving up my room" Toby replied

"You don't have too. Puck will be staying downstairs on the pull out bed" Quinn assured him

"Is that it?" Grace asked harshly

"Y-Yeah" Quinn replied a little startled by her daughter's tone

"Good, I'll be upstairs then" Grace informed them as she got up and left

"Is Gracie ok?" Rachel asked her family

Toby and Charlie shrugged

"I'm sure she's fine" Quinn replied.


	41. Chapter 41

Ok...I'm just gonna throw this chapter in and then run...and now I have the sudden urge to yell out Run Forest, Run!

Anywho...this chapter…I'm not sure about...it goes places lol

I think Grace might be a little OOC in this chapter...I don't know...let me know what you think…it's a bit jumpy…I don't know…it's not my best…

Also I would like your thoughts on Becky...what do you want to see happen?

This is one big ass chapter too so…sorry lol I ended up splitting it into two.

* * *

**Monday **

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Quinn, Rachel and Grace were currently in the kitchen Quinn was preparing dinner while Rachel helped. Grace was making herself a drink.

"How was school today sweetie?" Quinn asked

"Fine" Grace replied

"And soccer practice?" Quinn asked

"Fine" She replied again

Grace had her back to her mothers while she made her drink so she wasn't looking at them as she spoke.

"I saw Hannah on my drive home tonight…how are things going with her? Do you guys speak much anymore?" Quinn asked

"Yes" Grace replied

Rachel couldn't help but think that Grace was in a mood what with her short answers and not even bothering to look at them while she talked.

"How's Sofia's arm? We've been so busy lately that we hardly get to see the Lopez-Pierce's even though they live right next door." Rachel then asked

Grace turned around and looked at her Ma

"She's good, her arm is slowly healing she doesn't need as many pain killers anymore which is good. Aunty B made Aunty San buy her a kitten." Grace giggled

Rachel couldn't help but smile just thinking about the look on Santana's face during that ordeal. She was so whipped.

"What did they call it?" Rachel asked

"It's nameless at the moment. Aunty B and Benny can't decide on what is the right name for him" Grace smiled

"So how are things between you and Sofia?" Quinn asked

Grace turned back around and finished making her drink.

"Fine" She replied

"Well are you two thinking of getting together? I mean you both have feelings for each other and your both single" Quinn added

"I don't know" Grace replied

Before Quinn could ask anything else Grace turned around with her drink

"I'll be in my room" She informed them before leaving the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone Rachel turned to her wife

"Is she alright?"

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"She seemed a little…off. Don't you think?"

"I don't know…maybe…I guess." Quinn replied

"Oh remind me to get some more beer for when Puck comes" Quinn added

"Don't worry about it I can pick some up on my way home tomorrow" Rachel replied with a smile and received a kiss from her wife.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

When the three Lopez-Pierce's came home from the zoo with a new family member, two out of the three were ecstatic…the other one…not so much. It was a tiny black and white kitten with big bright eyes. Sofia was a little surprised by the new addition.

"We need to give him a name, he can't be nameless for too long. Otherwise the other cats will tease him" Brittany informed her family

"What about George?" Ben suggested

"Or Buggies" Brittany suggested

"No mom" Ben just shook his head

Brittany sighed

The two had been going back a forth trying to come up with a good name for their kitten for two days now. While Santana and Sofia sat off to the side watching them.

"Why did you get it in the first place?" Sofia asked

"Because I'm an awesome wife and mother" Santana replied

"They brought on the Pierce Pout didn't they?"

Santana scoffed, then sighed...then nodded

"Yeah"

Sofia just chuckled at her Ma

"Don't laugh just wait till Grace starts that with you"

"Pfft that will never work on me. I am not wrapped around her little finger...in fact she's the one wrapped around my little finger"

"Is that right?" Santana asked mockingly

"Yes" Sofia nodded

"Ok Ducky whatever you say. Hey honeys...why not just call the damn thing Elvis" Santana suggested

"Why Elvis?" Brittany asked

"Because it looks like an angel and walks like an angel but really it's just the devil in disguise because the damn thing is clawing at my couch...get off you little piece of shit" Santana yelled then chased after the kitten.

"Ma! Don't scare him!" Ben yelped as he went after the kitten.

"That thing is going to be an outside cat!" Santana stated

Brittany picked up the scared little kitten and snuggled into it closely.

"Aww don't listen to the big bad Satan you're not going outside...no you're not! You can even sleep with us" Brittany cooed

"Oh hell no. Britt that thing is not sleeping in our bed. I am putting my foot down on that. I will not share a bed with an animal" Santana informed her wife

Later that night Santana tossed and turned as she tried to get comfortable on the couch silently cursing that bloody cat and her wife who got to sleep in her big comfy bed upstairs.

**Tuesday **

~~~ School ~~~

Grace and Sofia were sitting at the lunch table eating their food and being disgustingly adorable it was going to make Becky puke any minute.

"Will you two stop that, it's gross" Becky whined

Sofia turned to glare at the blonde

"You don't have to sit here" Sofia reminded her

"Yes I do"

"Why? Because you have no friends?" The Latina remarked snidely

"Because if I don't then I fear you two will start scissoring on the table and scar everybody for life" Becky replied instantly.

"Fuck you Becky" Sofia snapped

Toby hesitantly walked up to Maya he didn't get a chance to talk to her again after his horse riding lesson and Monday he couldn't find her during the day. She was sitting with a group of friends under a big shady tree. Maya wasn't part of the 'IT' crowd but she wasn't one of the losers either…she was more in between the two groups. She didn't like the cheerleaders and the jocks because they were too up themselves and she held no opinion on the losers but she did feel sorry for them when they would get tormented by the popular kids. She held a high dislike for people like Becky Marshall although she did feel a twinge of sympathy for the way her life has turned out. But she couldn't help but think she had it coming.

"Hey Maya" Toby grinned almost shyly at the girl

"Hey Toby" Maya replied for once she wasn't so annoyed with his presence.

To her surprise Toby wasn't so arrogant and annoying during the horse riding lesson. He actually listened and did what he was told to do and he even helped the smaller children get onto their horse without being asked to. Maya wasn't sure if it was an act or not but she was beginning to see a softer side to the jock Toby was at school and when he was around his friends. Her brother called it the Grease Effect. Making Maya totally confused until he explained that Toby was Danny Zuko and Maya was Sandy Olsson, Toby even had the hair to prove it and Danny was sure that Toby even had a leather jacket somewhere too. Funnily enough Toby was wearing a leather jacket that day which made Maya giggle to herself.

Not wanting to make a fool out of himself in front of her friends Toby decided to keep walking, Maya couldn't help but notice her slight disappointment that he didn't stay but she didn't let that show.

**Wednesday **

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel was getting ready to head over to the theatre for a two hour rehearsal with Amy. Toby and Charlie were doing their homework while Quinn sat and watched a bit of TV, Grace was awkwardly sitting next to her mother making sure to put enough distance between the two. Quinn couldn't help but notice this, usually the two would cuddle up together and watch tacky TV shows and laugh at how tragic some people were. Not today it would seem.

"Gracie do you want to come with me to get the pizza for tonight?" Quinn asked

"No I can't be bothered to go out" Grace replied

Quinn sighed and nodded

"Ok then" She replied softly

"Ok family I'm off…I'll be back at 7 o'clock" Rachel informed them

She quickly kissed her baby girl, her son and wife. She went to kiss Grace Goodbye but was stopped when Grace said something incredibly unexpected

"Can I come with you Ma?" She asked

Rachel was a little stunned. Grace had never really shown much interest in theatre and Broadway.

"Really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah…I want to spend some time with my Mother" Grace replied

Rachel smiled brightly and held out her hand to her daughter helping her off of the couch

"Aww sweetie I would love for you to come"

"Cool, I'll just go get my shoes" Grace smiled and quickly went up the stairs to her room

Quinn looked a little hurt and confused

"You ok honey?" Rachel asked noticing her sad face

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." She replied

Grace came back down the stairs

"Ok Ma lets go"

"Ok well bye everyone" Rachel smiled at her family

They all said their goodbyes as the two brunettes left the house.

It was an half hour drive to the theatre, Rachel would normally use this time to warm up her vocal chords by singing to the radio but because Grace was there she decided not to and just chat to her daughter instead.

"Is everything ok sweetie?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, its fine"

"You sure? You seem a bit off lately"

"Ma I'm fine."

"Ok…so things between you and Sofia are good, you two seem to be spending more time together." Rachel added

"Yeah…we just…we want to get our friendship back before we decide what to do I guess" Grace replied looking away she could never really lie to her Ma

"Well that seems like a very mature decision to make." Rachel smiled

"What's going to happen this weekend?" Grace asked almost hesitantly

"What do you mean? With Puck?"

Grace nodded

"Well, he should be arriving early Saturday morning then we will all just have a good old catch up and we were thinking of having a barbeque with your Aunts and Sofia and Ben then Sunday we will go and catch up with Mercedes and Tina then Puck and your mom will go and see Beth." Rachel informed her

"You're not going?" Grace asked

"No…I wanted them to be together to do that."

"Why? I mean…doesn't it make you feel weird that they had a kid together?" Grace asked

"No…I mean I was there during the whole thing…well obviously I wasn't there for the conception because that would have just been weird but I was there during the pregnancy and I know that Puck and Quinn maintained a good friendship after Beth was born so it doesn't make me feel weird"

"But they slept together she had sex with him…that doesn't bother you?" Grace asked

Rachel looked over at her daughter she wasn't sure why this was bothering her so much.

"It was a long time ago sweetie and it was way before your mother and I got together."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Rachel replied

"Who's my father?" Grace asked

Rachel was a little startled by that question. None of her children had ever really shown any interest in knowing who their biological father was. Rachel and Quinn had used the same donor for all three of their kids so they would in some way be related.

"Why do you want to know?" Rachel asked

"I have a right to know where I came from" Grace replied

"Y-Yes I guess that's true but why now?"

"Does it matter? I was just wondering…are you going to tell me or not?" Grace asked

Rachel sighed

"We don't know who he is sweetie. We just went to a sperm bank and picked someone who looked like your mother. He was just a random number in a book full of men." Rachel replied

Grace looked down a little disappointed with that answer

"I'm sorry sweetie" Rachel murmured

**Thursday **

~~~ Grafia ~~~

Grace and Sofia entered the Berry-Fabray house hoping to find the house empty so they could get their mack on, they hadn't had much time to themselves lately but sadly everyone was home. So instead the two girls told everyone that they were going upstairs to do 'homework' Toby couldn't help but snigger at them, Grace subtly flicked him in the ear to get him to shut up.

Grace and Sofia headed up to her bedroom and flopped onto the bed together giggling. After calming down a bit Sofia began to gently trace her fingers along Grace's arm drawing small random patterns.

"You look really pretty today Gracie" Sofia said before leaning in and kissing her

"Thanks, you too. I love you in your Cheerleading uniform" Grace replied

Sofia's response to that was to pull Grace on top of her and kiss her. Like many of their make out sessions things got pretty heated and intense rather quickly. Only this time it was going further because no one had come in and stopped them.

Sofia ran her hands along Grace's sides until they reached the bottom of her top and before she knew it said top was flung somewhere off onto the floor with Sofia's top soon following after. It was a little awkward with the cast on Sofia's arm but they managed.

As Sofia threw her top away she sat up with Grace straddling her lap. The two girls looked deep into each other's eyes as Grace traced her fingers along the top of Sofia's bra till they reached the front clasp. The Latina gave her a slight nod and Grace slowly undid the clasp with trembling hands.

Sofia helped her take the bra off and Grace looked at her in awe

"Your gorgeous" she whispered

Sofia leaned in and gently kissed Grace on the lips all the while her sneaky hands found their way to undo Grace's bra without her knowing and she quickly discarded that item of clothing which was now joining the rest on the bedroom floor.

Not being able to wait any longer Grace gently pushed Sofia back so she was lying down once again. In this position Sofia could take in the full view of her half naked girlfriend and she had never been more turned on then she was right now which honestly surprised her a little bit.

Starting with her hands on the Latina's stomach, Grace traced them up the brunette's torso then finally cupping Sofia's boobs. Grace gently massaged them and every now and then she was roll her hard nipples between her thumb and finger making Sofia let out a throaty moan.

Sofia's hands rested on Grace's thighs and would gently run her hands up and down them. After some time Grace lent down and trailed soft sweet kisses upon Sofia's stomach up to her boobs.

She avoided both breasts and instead kissed her way up the valley of her chest till she reached her ready and waiting lips. As they kissed Grace placed her full weight on top of the Latina effectively closing all the gaps between them.

Both girls gasped the minute they felt skin on skin contact for the very first time. After the initial overwhelming sensations they went back to kissing in a more passionate and excited way. Grace shifted as Sofia wrapped her legs around her girlfriend. This is as far as they had ever gotten and in the back of their minds both knew that if they didn't stop soon it would lead to them having sex for the first time.

Getting caught up in the moment Sofia began to rock her hips to elevate some of the pressure that was building.

After wanting this for so long Grace was starting to lose all her willpower to 'do the right thing' and stop it before it got to far because even though she wanted this. She didn't want to do it in a house full of people. People who could come in at any moment.

But all logical thoughts flew out the window when Sofia was sounding the way that she was and the way her body was moving with her's and the way her eyes were completely dilated and full of want.

Grace moved her hands down to Sofia's stomach as she kissed away at her girlfriend's pulse point. She quickly undid Sofia's skirt and was about to move her hand lower

"Wait...Gracie wait" Sofia muttered as she gently pushed Grace away from her

"What?" Grace asked a little confused.

"I just...I think we should head back downstairs" the Latina replied as she sat up slightly out of breath

"Why?"

"Because...your family's downstairs" Sofia explained

Grace was having a hard time believing her because she was avoiding eye contact.

"That's your reason? That's all it is?" Grace replied

"Yes"

Sofia got up and grabbed her bra to put back on. She also handed Grace hers who reluctantly got dressed.

"So this has nothing to do with what we were just doing?" Grace asked

"No"

"Sofia...do you really want this?" Grace asked in trepidation

The Latina whipped around a little annoyed

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be here or poured my heart out to you if I didn't"

"Then why did you stop me?"

Sofia sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Well for starters I don't want our first time to be in a house with your family downstairs who could walk in at any moment. I want it to be special"

"Ok that's...I get that...what's the other reason?"

Sofia sighed

"Ok don't laugh" Sofia warned

Grace just nodded

"I know I sometimes come off as being super confident especially when it comes to sex...but...this is all new for me Gracie. I have no idea how to have sex with a girl...I don't like being the one with no experience. It's why I wanted to be your first because that way we would have been equal" Sofia explained softly

Grace sighed and came up to sit behind Sofia and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. She placed a tentative kiss on her cheek.

"We are equal" Grace replied

"No were not"

"Yes we are. Sex is just sex. Yes I'm not a virgin anymore but neither are you."

"I'm a lesbian virgin" Sofia replied making Grace giggle

"When we get there...I'll take care of you." Grace spoke softly.

Sofia just nodded slightly

"I also have these pamphlets my moms gave me" Grace reached over and handed them to Sofia

The Latina laughed at the names

"They wanted me to be prepared" Grace explained

"Thanks...but..."

"But what? Sofia you can tell me"

"I don't want to upset you" The Latina replied

"Just tell me"

Sofia sighed

"What if...I'm used to guys...like...guy parts not...girl parts and what if...what if I don't like it?" She asked hesitantly.

Grace wasn't sure how to respond to that. She would be lying if the thought never crossed her mind.

"I mean please don't misunderstand. I love you I'm in love with you. I'm definitely attracted to you but...I don't know if I can touch you in that way or have you touch me like that yet and the thought of eating you out terrifies me...does that make sense?" Sofia asked looking worried.

Grace sat there for a moment taking in all of what Sofia said and tried not to feel disappointed or angry that her girlfriend basically told her that she doesn't want to touch her or want her to touch her. But then she had an idea.

"I have an idea that might help you become more comfortable about us having sex. There are ways around it. If it's just because you're not ready yet to...you know, then we could always...I mean we could get...here" Grace handed Sofia the last pamphlet colourfully called: Dildos, Strap-ons and Vibrators, Oh my!

Sofia couldn't stop the slight blush that appeared when she looked at the pamphlet.

"How would we even get one?" The Latina asked after a beat.

Grace shrugged but felt a little better as Sofia was considering the suggestion.

"I'm sure we'll find one when or if the time comes" Grace replied

**Friday **

~~~ Toby and Maya ~~~

Toby goes to the small ranch after school to practice his horse riding skills. Maya is there to help at first she is reluctant but something inside her tells her to do it...but not because Toby is cute and charming and has an amazing body...nope that's got nothing to do with it at all.

"So are you ready to ride by yourself?" Maya asked

"Um...y-yeah ok" Toby replied a little unsure.

For his first couple of lessons Maya had been holding onto the rains guiding the horse to get Toby more comfortable.

She handed him the rains and took a few steps back and let him take control of the animal.

"See it's not so bad" Maya smiled

Toby looked up at the girl with a proud smile of his face.

After his lesson Toby tried to dismount the horse but lost his footing and fell off, landing on his back. Maya ran over to him looking worried

"Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down beside him.

"Uggh...that hurt" He replied then tried to sit up

"Wait don't move you might have broken something"

"Nah I'm good...just...gimmie a sec"

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get some help?" Maya asked

"I promise...takes more than an awkward fall off a stationary horse to break down this Fabray" Toby slightly chuckled.

"Your such a goober" Maya giggled

Toby just smiled proudly

"Though that thing on your face that you call a beard totally ruins the appeal of a goober" Maya smirks

That night the beard was gone.

~~~ Quinn + Grace = Badness ~~~

Grace came home and went to the kitchen to grab a drink; Quinn was in there chatting on the phone. After a few minutes it wasn't hard to decipher who Quinn was talking to; it was Beth. Grace decided to leave her drink and just headed up to her room and sat at her desk playing on her computer. After about half an hour her mom came in.

"Hey Gracie I was wondering if you wanted to come to the store with me to pick up some extra food for when Puck comes" Quinn asked

"I'm busy" Grace replied

"Your sitting on the computer playing Farmville 3000" Quinn quipped

"Yep...busy"

Quinn sighed

"Gracie are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?" Grace replied still not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"I don't know...we've barely held a proper conversation for the last week now...is something going on with Sofia? Or Hannah?" Quinn asked

Grace just refused to answer.

"Is this about Puck coming?" Quinn asked

Grace shifted in her seat

"Sweetie he's a good man and he really wants to meet our daughter"

Grace clenched her teeth at that.

"Why does he have to stay here? This has nothing to do with our family. Why can't he meet her by himself why do we have to be involved?" Grace snapped

"Because we're a family that's why"

Grace scoffed and got up from her chair

"Whatever" she replied under her breath then went to leave her room.

"Wait a second" Quinn jumped up and stopped her from leaving.

"What is your problem?" Quinn asked getting annoyed with Grace

"Nothing" Grace replied with a sarcastic tone and smile

"I'm getting really tired of your attitude right now Grace" Quinn snapped.

"I really don't care right now Quinn" Grace snapped back in a mocking tone

That totally blind sighted Quinn. Grace had never back chatted or be so rude and disrespectful towards her or anyone for that matter.

"You know what fine, you're grounded. No phone, no TV, and no going out until I say you can. Do you understand?" Quinn snapped

Grace refused to acknowledge her

"I said do you understand?" Quinn yelled

"Yes!" Grace hissed back.

"Good, you can go downstairs and start cleaning" Quinn ordered

"Fuck you" Grace muttered under her breath as she left

Quinn sat down on Grace's bed a little in shock as her hands were trembling and she couldn't help but let a few tears escape her.

**Saturday **

~~~ Look who's Coming to Dinner ~~~

The rest of Friday night had been a little tense. After their little spat Quinn and Grace had barely said two words to each other. Quinn didn't get why Grace was so mad at her or why she is so opposed to Puck being there. Quinn had explained everything to Grace and they had come to some sort of understanding and things were good between everyone so she didn't understand why her daughter was acting this way all of a sudden.

Grace had been in a bad mood since she stormed out of her room. She had never felt like this before, she was angry, upset, confused and just sad. It was like her own mother didn't know her at all. She couldn't even tell what was wrong like she used to. It wasn't like Grace was trying to test her but Quinn always knew when she was upset and she always knew why. Not this time apparently and this is why Grace was still so upset about it all.

Rachel was left in the middle a place she hated to be in especially when it's in relation to her wife and her daughter. She had noticed the distance growing between them and she too couldn't understand why they weren't speaking to each other. It was so far removed from what their relationship used to be. Quinn and Gracie were thick as thieves together. They were like kindred spirits or something corny like that. It broke her heart that they were fighting and drifting apart.

It was a Saturday morning when Quinn answered the door and was greeted by a cheeky grin that she thought she'd never see again.

"Hey there stranger" She smiled

"Hey Baby mamma" he smiled back.

The two old friends chuckled and then embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"You haven't changed at all" Quinn said affectively as she pulled out of the hug.

It's true he hasn't. Well there were a few changes. He didn't have a maw-hawk he had a buzz cut. He was still well built probably more so than in high school and he had a massive tattoo on his arm.

"You look the same too. Still gorgeous" he winked

Quinn just rolled her eyes but smiled at the compliment anyway.

"Come in and meet the family" she said as she led him inside.

"Nice house Q"

"Thanks"

They moved towards the living room when a flash of brown hair ran at them

"Oh my god Noah!" Rachel almost screeched as she flung her arms around the man

"Hey my sexy Jew" he laughed as he hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you!" Rachel smiled brightly as she let go of him.

"Well it's definitely good to see you too" Puck smirked

"Hey eyes up Mr. Puckerman" Quinn slapped him on the arm.

"Still the jealous type I see" he replied

"Damn straight" Quinn smiled proudly and wrapped a possessive arm around her wife.

They all moved into the living room where everyone else was waiting. As soon as he entered the room he was again jumped by another woman, he could get used to this.

"Puck you made it!" Brittany yelled as she hugged him

"Yeah...it's good to see you too Britt" he replied now fearing he may lose his hearing.

After letting go Santana came up to him and smirked

"Nice hair" she laughed

"It's badass" he replied.

The two just smiled before pulling each other into a hug.

"Ok so we need to do a few introductions Noah these are our beautiful kids" Rachel smiled proudly

"Gracie, Toby and Charlie" Quinn added

Grace didn't look impressed at all. Definitely a Fabray, Puck thought.

Toby came up and shook his hand and Charlie smiled brightly and waved. Definitely a Berry.

"And these two are ours" Brittany smiled happily

"Sofia and Ben" Santana added

Yep, Sofia is 100% Lopez and Ben was very much a Pierce.

They all sat around and chatted catching up on everything that's been happening and Charlie even managed to get Puck to sing with her. She was definitely a Berry.

Toby took a real liking to Puck and wouldn't stop asking him all about the army. Quinn and Rachel got worried because no son of theirs would be joining the army. Charlie thought he was great. He was funny and was super handsome.

Grace and Sofia didn't really talk much with him and just sat together to the side and had their own conversation. Ben was a little intimidated by Puck but Toby made sure to include him in the conversation by telling Puck about how good a singer Ben was which made Charlie tell them all about their upcoming show.

Quinn and Rachel were glad that their kids liked Puck...well Toby and Charlie did. Quinn came up to the two teen girls.

"Can you at least make some kind of effort?" Quinn said to Grace

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" Grace replied

"Grace if you're going to give me attitude then you can just go to your room" Quinn replied

"Fine, come on Sofia"

"No. Alone Sofia is staying down here" Quinn informed her

"What?" Grace asked angrily

Quinn stood her ground.

"Fine" Grace stood up and stormed up the stairs and slammed her door.

Quinn sighed and massaged her temples fighting off the oncoming headache.

"I can go talk to her...maybe get her to come back down" Sofia suggested

"No. I don't want you going up there Sofia"

"But-"

"No" Quinn replied sternly

The young Latina just nodded.

Quinn went back to sit with her wife and Puck.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asked

Quinn just sighed and leaned against her wife. Rachel put a comforting arm around her blonde and gently kissed her on the head.

~~~ A Few Snags on the Barbie ~~~

The group moved out to the back yard where Puck and Toby started up the Barbeque and Quinn and Brittany got the salads ready. Santana was in charge of the drinks and Rachel set up the entertainment. She brought out the small sound system for some background music. Charlie and Ben were itching to get into the pool but had to wait till Sofia or Toby got in first. Grace was still up in her room until Rachel told Sofia to go get her.

Avoiding all contact with her mother Grace and Sofia headed into the pool much to Charlie and Ben's delight. The two teens had to make sure that they didn't get too handsy with each other with everyone there…a very hard task might I add.

After an hour or so the food was ready and everyone sat around eating and chatting. Charlie was talking a mile a minute telling Puck her life story Quinn just playfully rolled her eyes at her youngest. She was such a carbon copy of Rachel it just wasn't funny. Puck was totally enamoured with the little girl, he though she was adorable. The two hit it off really quickly and Charlie was definitely smitten with him and totally had a crush on him. Ben wasn't all that amused by that.

After the food was gone Charlie convinced everyone to get into the pool so they could play. Santana and Brittany quickly went home to get their bathers while everyone else got changed. Sofia couldn't help but check out Puck's body when he stripped down to his board shorts. Grace was not impressed at all.

"What?" Sofia asked when she noticed Grace was ignoring her

"Way to be so obvious" Grace replied

"Oh come on Grace you didn't hear me complain when I noticed you checking out my Mami in her bikini five minutes ago and honestly that's a little more disturbing then what I was doing." Sofia replied

Grace's cheeks flushed a pretty pink

"Shut up" Was her only defence, Sofia just chuckled

Quinn and Rachel sat by the shallow end of the pool and watched everyone have a good time. Puck currently had Charlie on his shoulders and Toby had Ben on his shoulders as they played chicken. Toby and Puck were roughly the same size and build and Ben was still a little short for his age so the playing field was even, although Charlie was freakishly strong.

Santana and Brittany came to sit beside Rachel and Quinn, the blonde stood in front of the Latina and rested her back against her wife as Santana leaned against the wall of the pool and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. Sofia and Grace were at the other end of the pool talking quietly with each other.

"Do you think something is going on with them?" Rachel asked

"What do you mean?" Santana asked

"Sofia and Gracie" She clarified

"Oh…um…who knows" Santana replied

Rachel was about to say something else when Brittany interrupted her with a small squeak and her cheeks started to turn a little pink, Santana couldn't even hide her smirk.

"Oh god Santana not in my pool! There are children here!" Quinn hissed

"What? I'm not doing anything" Santana chuckled

"Not doing anything my ass I know that look" Quinn replied

"Oh like you two never got freaky in the pool."

"That's beside the point, it's our pool and we never did it while other people were in there with us" Quinn replied

"No you just do that in your Fathers in law's pool" Santana quipped

The colour drained from Quinn's face and Rachel looked away as a deep blush formed on her face

"W-What are you talking about?"

"You think we didn't notice? Come on Q it was so fucking obvious" Santana informed her, Brittany nodded in agreement

"You make a really cute face when you come Rachel" Brittany added

"Oh my god" Rachel muttered and hid her face behind Quinn.

"Yeah and Quinn makes this weird sound" Santana added

"I do not! Rach tell them I don't…do I?" Quinn asked

"Um…w-well I mean…sometimes you…it's like a squeak o-or something…it's not every time" Rachel answered

Quinn was about to respond when she was interrupted by Brittany gasping and giggling

"Oh god you're still doing it while we're talking! That's disgusting Santana what the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn yelled and then swam away from her friends and Rachel soon followed.

Santana just laughed Brittany reached her hand to hold the back of her wife's head and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Your terrible San…oh god" Brittany gasped and nearly lost her footing

Santana kissed her wife's shoulder and then moved away leaving behind a very frustrated Brittany, she was definitely going to pay for that tonight.

In the end Charlie won the game much to her's and Puck's enjoyment. Toby thinks it was rigged. Puck then tells Toby to ask if Sofia and Grace want to play.

"I'm with Puck" Sofia quickly answers with a smirk then swims over to him and he helps her onto his shoulders.

Grace looked pissed and Toby notices

"Don't worry sis, she loves you" He whispers to her then helps her onto his shoulders

"Looks like someone has a crush" Quinn sang to Santana

"Ugh that's just disgusting and besides that girl should not have wondering eyes especially in front of Gracie. Girl needs a good whippin'" Santana replied

Quinn just laughed

"She is so your daughter Santana" The blonde added

"Well Gracie's not all that innocent either. I caught your daughter totally ogling my rambunctious twins earlier on" The Latina smirked wiping the smile right off of her friend's face.

Quinn couldn't help but take a quick look too and Santana totally saw her do it

"Like mother like daughter" Santana laughed

"Shut up Santana" Quinn huffed then walked away.

The blonde walked over to where her wife was talking to Brittany she was a little concerned with the look on Rachel's face but then she understood when she came in at the end of the conversation.

"And then the four of us would totally be hot together if we ever had an awesome foursome…we should totally try it one of these days." Brittany finished

Rachel looked a little horrified and Quinn was cursing Brittany for putting images into her head and she had to excuse herself for a few minutes to cool down. By this time they had already polished off quite a few beers Rachel was going sober she really wasn't much of a drinker.

In the end Grace won the game much to her delight, Sofia didn't mind, during the game she managed to cop a feel several times so really it was win-win for everyone.

As the evening wore on everyone was getting sleepy so Brittany and Santana decided to make it a night and go home. Quinn helped Puck set up his bed down in the basement and showed him where everything was if he needed it. Charlie was worn out so she said her goodnights to everyone and went upstairs to go to bed. Toby and Grace were also worn out so they soon followed which left the adults in the living room.

"You guys have a great family" Puck told them

The two women couldn't help but smile at that

"Toby is a cool dude and Charlie is awesome…I don't think Grace likes me much though" He noted

Quinn sighed

"She's just a little moody lately" she told him

"Boy troubles?" He asked

"More like girl troubles" Rachel said

"Gracie's gay" Quinn told him

"Oh…so that explains her totally checking out Santana's awesome rack" He chuckled

"What?" Rachel looked horrified

"She's in love with Sofia" Quinn informed him ignoring the last comment because she really didn't want to think about her baby girl looking at her best friend's boobs

"Sofia's straight though right?" He ask

"Well…kinda"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story" Rachel told him

"I got time" He replied

So they told him all that they know of the Grafia saga up to date. It was getting pretty late after that so they decided to go to bed and they would have plenty of time tomorrow to tell him everything else that has happened in their lives since Lima.

~~~ Three's a Crowd ~~~

After leaving the Berry-Fabray home and saying goodnight to their kids Brittany and Santana crashed into their bedroom full of giggles, kisses and a lot of groping. The Latina kicked the door closed behind them as she kissed her way up Brittany's neck making the blonde giggle even more then it turned into a moan.

"You're really horny tonight San"

"Mmmhhmmm...it's because you're so fucking gorgeous" Santana moaned as her hands found Brittany's boobs.

The two women moved over to the bed, Santana was getting frustrated with the many buttons on Brittany's top so she only did the next logical thing, she ripped it off totally ruining it...somehow Brittany really didn't care.

After discarding the ripped shirt Santana pushed for Brittany to lay down on their bed which the blonde did instantly and soon enough the Latina was straddling her wife. Santana quickly removed her own top and bikini top before quickly getting rid of Brittany's bikini too. She ran her hands all over her wife's amazing body. It still amazed her that Brittany still looked like she did when they were 16 and that even after all this time she still made Santana so turned on that she could literally combust with a single touch. She never would admit it but every now and then she would have to resort back to distracting herself to last longer, it always made the sex that much better.

Santana was about to lean forward to take Brittany's nipple into her mouth when she heard something move beside the bed. The Latina stopped her movements and looked over to see what it was.

"San why are you stopping?" Brittany whined

"Britt baby you know I love you and I really, really want to fuck you but I can't when Elvis is just sitting there watching us, it's creepy!"

"Just ignore him" Brittany replied moving Santana's head away from the cat to get her attention again.

"I can't...it's like he's judging me"

"Santana he doesn't even understand what we are doing."

"Then why does he look so smug?"

"Santana" Brittany whined then bucked her hips to get her wife back in the mood.

"I'm sorry chica I can't...not with it in here with us" Santana replied before rolling off of her now disappointed and horny wife.

~~~ Sunday Morning Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Toby came into the kitchen early that morning which was unusual for a Sunday...or any day really. When he got there he found Puck making waffles.

"Hey" Toby greeted him

"Hey dude, want some waffles?"

"Sure" Toby replied as he grabbed some juice from the fridge

"You're up early" Puck said

"Yeah, woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Figured I'd go for a run or something"

Puck nodded

"What was it you played? Baseball?"

"Basketball...but I play most sports I guess and karate" Toby replied

Puck smirked

"Bet your moms love that"

Toby chuckled

"The only way I could do it was to convince them that it would come in handy one day. Being the only man in the house...gotta protect my girls"

"It was like that for me too. When my deadbeat dad ran off it was just me, my mom and my little sister." Puck replied

"I gotta take care of the Lopez-Pierce family too...Benny is more of a lover then a fighter" Toby added

"Yeah...although Santana would just go all Lima Heights and kick both our asses...you know she used to keep razorblades in her hair?"

Toby laughed until he realized he wasn't joking

"Seriously?"

Puck nodded

"Shit...remind me to never piss Aunty San off" Toby muttered and Puck just laughed

"Yeah but she's nothing compared to Brittany"

"What do you mean? Aunty B wouldn't hurt a fly"

"She kills with kindness my boy." Puck replied as he dished up the waffles.

The two sat quietly as they ate...mostly because they were stuffing their faces they couldn't really talk.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Puck asked after finishing his last bite

"It's complicated" Toby replied with a mouthful of food.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...she's like totally in to me and she's fucking hot but she won't go out with me because she thinks I'm like a duchebag or something and a man-whore which I'm not" Toby replied

"She's one of those girls" Puck commented

"What do you mean?"

"A smart girl who won't fall for the usual tricks…a girl you have to actually work for." Puck clarified

Toby nodded

"Usually I don't bother with those girls…I did once but never again." Puck laughed

"Who was it?" Toby asked

"It was Mercedes back in high school…actually she was the longest relationship I had. We were together for about two years…she was pretty awesome"

"Aunty Cedes is cool." Toby agreed

"You just gotta cut the bullshit and you'll get the girl." Puck told him

Grace was next to come down to the kitchen that morning she looked a little surprised to see Puck and Toby in there. At first she hesitated to go in but she's hungry. Puck notices her come in and smiles warmly at her.

"I made waffles, want some?" He asked

"I'm good" Grace muttered then grabbed the cereal box.

"So when do your moms wake up? I would have thought at least Rachel would be up by now" Puck asked when the awkward silence was getting too much.

Toby shrugged

Then a small hurricane of brown hair and excitement came flying into the room.

"Noah! Your still here!" Charlie smiled

"Of course I am! And I made waffles!" Puck replied almost as excited as Charlie was

"Yay!" the little girl cheered.

Puck got up and served up some waffles for Charlie who sat herself between Toby and Puck while Grace sat off to the side with her cereal.

It wasn't that much longer till Rachel and Quinn joined them for breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" Puck asked

"Well I arranged for us to catch up with Mercedes and Tina and of course Britt and San for lunch and then after that we can go see Beth" Quinn replied

Puck couldn't help but smile at that. He was finally going to meet his daughter. He never thought he would get the chance to see her again, he always thought about her and said a prayer on her birthday. If he was honest he was a little nervous but he was far too excited to care.

"What about you guys?" Puck asked the Berry-Fabray kids

"Gracie's taking me bowling!" Charlie cheered

"I am?" Grace replied

"Yep I decided just then" Charlie replied with a cheeky smile.

Grace rolled her eyes but nodded

"Ok...but we should take Ben and Sofia with us"

"Yay! You're the bestest big sister ever!" Charlie smiled brightly.

Grace smiled back Charlie Grace loved being the big sister and Charlie always made her feel better even when she didn't know she was doing it.

~~~ Bowling Alley ~~~

The foursome had just arrived at the bowling alley got their shoes and were getting ready to start. Charlie was standing with Ben instructing him on how to bowl properly, he already knew all this but he really didn't mind Charlie telling him again and showing him how to hold the ball.

Grace and Sofia sat closely together and watched their siblings interact. Sofia wasn't sure if Ben knew about her and Grace. She didn't know if their moms had told him and she was pretty sure Charlie didn't know so the girls had to try and keep their hands to themselves. Though this was slightly difficult when Grace was wearing a really good pair of tight jeans and her ass looked amazing. Sofia wasn't helping matters with her almost sinfully low neckline top she was wearing.

"Your sister is adorable Gracie" Sofia said

"I know...and little Benny is too cute for words" Grace replied

"You know going bowling wasn't the best idea...I mean I'm at a disadvantage here" Sofia replied gesturing to her arm

"Sorry, it was Charlie's idea"

"That's ok...I am comforted by the fact that I get to see you bend over on several occasions" Sofia whispered in her ear making Grace shudder

Grace turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Sofia's face was temptingly close and Grace so wanted to just lean in and kiss her but she couldn't risk Charlie seeing them because the girl was not that great with secrets.

Over by the lanes Ben and Charlie subtly watched their siblings and giggled at how they were behaving.

"Could they be more obvious?" Ben asked

"I know. I think they think we don't know but they are very much together." Charlie agreed

"I think it's sweet"

"Me too. It's like they are destined to be together...it's so romantic." Charlie sighed.

Ben nodded

"Do you think they'll get married?" he asked

"I hope so. Because then I get to be maid of honour and wear a really pretty dress that will make me look beautiful"

"You don't need a dress for that. You look beautiful all the time" Ben replied with a slight blush

Charlie smiled a little bashfully

"Thanks Ben." She softly replied.

~~~ Glee Club Reunion ~~~

Puck, Quinn and Rachel sat at the large booth and waited for their friends to arrive. Puck was the first to see Mercedes come into the restaurant he quickly got up and smiled brightly at his high school sweet heart. He held out his arms and she immediately engulfed him into a big hug.

"Damn Cedes you are looking fine" Puck smirked when they pulled out of the hug

"You're looking good to Puckerman"

Before they could sit down Tina arrived and Puck wrapped his arms around her too. Not long after Brittany and Santana arrived and they all sat down in the booth.

"Sorry we're late Santana couldn't find her bra" Brittany informed them

"Yeah they didn't need to know that Britt" Santana quickly replied

The group of old friends spent the next hour talking about what they have been up to since they all last saw each other. Mercedes and Tina showed Puck photos of their family and Puck told them all about his adventures in the army about how he nearly died from a falling building during an earthquake in the South Pacific while he was saving a woman and her husband.

"So have you heard about anyone else from Glee?" Tina asked

"Well the last I heard Mike owns his own dancing studio in Lima and Sam owns a gym and is a personal trainer or something. Not sure about Artie. Finn's still in Arizona" Puck told them

"Kurt's getting married" Mercedes informed him

"Yeah? Awesome. I heard that Karofsky got married a few years ago" Puck smiled

"To who?" Santana asked

"Some guy that he met at work I think" Puck replied

"How about you Puck? When are you getting married?" Mercedes asked

Puck just laughed.

~~~ Beth and Puck ~~~

Puck sat in the passenger's seat of Quinn's car silently stewing in his nerves. Quinn pulled up to the curb and shut the engine off. She looked over at Puck and could see the worry in his eyes.

"You ok?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm great" He replied with a fake smile

Quinn just raised an eyebrow and Puck sighed

"Ok I'm a little nervous. Like only a tiny bit." He replied

"You don't need to be. She's really great Puck, she has your eyes." Quinn smiled softly

"You know I kept that photo of her in my wallet every day since we left the hospital…what if she doesn't like me? I tried to make a life for myself to make her proud but what if-"

"Hey stop ok. You're a hero Noah…you've saved so many lives and helped keep this country safe anyone would be proud of that. I'm proud of that. You're not a Lima Loser you never have been." Quinn told him

"Thanks Q" He softly replied

"Come on…let's go meet our daughter"

The two got out of the car and walked up to the Harper House and Puck hesitantly knocked. He almost burst into tears when a young blonde girl opened the door and he knew instantly that it was her. Beth smiled at seeing Quinn and the man she knew was her father.

"Hi" She softly greeted them

"H-Hi" Puck replied with a wide smile.


	42. Chapter 42

And here is where the shit goes down in the second half…

p.s. Thanks for all your reviews! :)

* * *

~~~ Sunday Night ~~~

Quinn, Puck and Beth spent a few hours talking and getting to know each other with both wanting to stay in contact. Puck had to go back to Washington for a few weeks but he promised Beth he would call her whenever he got a free moment. Quinn could not be happier about how things have turned out. When she was 16, alone and terrified she never thought it would end up like this. After leaving the Harper house Quinn drove Puck back to the house to pick up his things and say goodbye to everyone. He also promised to stay in touch with Charlie and Toby and of course Quinn, Rachel and the Lopez-Pierce family. Quinn then drove him to the airport and said her goodbyes there and told him to come back anytime and to come to their Wedding Anniversary party that was next month.

~~~ Badness all Around at the Berry-Fabray House ~~~

When Quinn came home that night it was pretty late but she went to go see if Grace was still awake because she hadn't had a chance to talk to her properly since she sent her to her room on Saturday. She went into her daughter's room and found her sitting up in bed texting someone.

"I thought I told you were grounded. That means no phone" Quinn told her

Grace didn't bother to respond and just kept typing away.

"Hand it over Grace" Quinn told her holding out her hand

"In a minute" She muttered

"No now!" Quinn raised her voice

Grace didn't comply so Quinn reached over and snatched it off of her and turned it off. Grace was so not impressed

"What the fuck?" She hissed

"Excuse me? You know what Grace I am getting really sick and tired of this. You need to grow up and stop behaving like a spoiled brat." Quinn replied almost yelling

"God why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" Grace yelled back

"Whoa! What in Barbra's name is going on in here?" Rachel asked as she stood by the bedroom door.

Neither of them replied

"Well?" Rachel asked getting annoyed herself

"You need to have a word with _your_ daughter Rachel" Quinn hissed before walking out.

After hearing that Grace got up and walked over to the small bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it and refusing to answer when Rachel asked her to come back out.

"Gracie…sweetie let me in"

"No" Grace replied through a sob

"Honey, come on…we need to talk about what happened. Why were you and your mom arguing?" Rachel asked

"Please just leave me alone Mama"

"I can't do that when you're upset. Please just come out…we don't have to talk right now but just come out of the bathroom. You'll get cold in there"

"I'm not cold"

"Baby please"

After trying to get Grace to come out and failing Rachel went to go look for her wife. She found her locked in their bathroom. Rachel sighed and sat down on the floor near the bathroom door.

"Quinn…sweetie let me in"

"No" Quinn replied through a sob.

"Honey come on we need to talk about this. I can't have two of my three favourite girls upset on the same night it hurts my heart."

"Don't guilt trip me Rach" Quinn sighed

"Just come out and we can talk"

After a moments silence the lock turned but Quinn didn't come out. So Rachel stood up and went inside the bathroom. Quinn was curled up in the bathtub holding onto a tissue. Rachel took a seat on the edge of the tub and brushed back the hair in Quinn's face.

"What happened?" She asked

Quinn just shrugged

"Something had to have happened sweetie"

"I went to go talk to her…but she was on her phone and because I grounded her she wasn't supposed to be so I told her to give it to me but she wouldn't so I took it and then there was yelling and now I'm here" Quinn mumbled

Rachel sighed and moved for Quinn to move forward. The brunette slid into the bathtub sitting behind her wife. She pulled Quinn to rest against her while she wrapped her arms tightly around her planting a tender kiss on her temple.

"She's never yelled at me like that before" Quinn mumbled

"Do you want me to talk to her tomorrow?" Rachel asked

Quinn shook her head.

"I should talk to her"

"Maybe…but give her some time to cool down. Whatever it is that is bothering her she needs to come to us first. Obviously she's not going to tell us if we push her."

"What do you think it is? You don't think something happened to her do you?" Quinn asked starting to panic.

"I'm sure it's nothing like that" Rachel assured her though now that worry was planted into her head.

"But it could have…I mean she's been so closed off lately and…and she keeps to herself and oh god Rach what if something happened to her?"

"Quinn your starting to panic over something that's probably never happened" Rachel replied

"Probably? Rach-"

"Quinn…stop. You're working yourself up."

"I just want to know why she's acting like this. This isn't her Rachel" Quinn sighed

"I know" Rachel sadly replied

~~~ Monday Morning ~~~

The next morning Grace dragged herself downstairs and braced herself for what was to come. She had timed it well, she knew Quinn had to be at work early that morning so she would be gone by the time she went down to the kitchen but Rachel was taking them to school that day so she still had to face her Ma.

Toby and Charlie were already eating their breakfast when Grace entered the kitchen, Rachel gave her daughter a soft smile

"Morning sweetie"

"Morning" Grace mumbled

They all ate their food in relative silence with Charlie talking every now and then. Once the food was gone the kids headed up to get ready for school.

"Gracie wait I want to have a word please" Rachel stoped her

The young girl sighed but did as she was told, Rachel came to sit next to her daughter

"Baby about last night"

"I'm sorry Ma…I just had a bad day" Grace replied looking down

"Is everything alright? With school and soccer?" Rachel asked

Grace just nodded

"So…no one's…been giving you a hard time? You can tell me anything" Rachel asked preparing for anything

Grace shook her head.

"Ma…everything's fine. I was just…it's just stuff with Hannah and Sofia." She lied

"Aww sweetie I thought things were getting better" Rachel replied relieved that that was it, though she did have a sinking suspicion that there was something else there

"Yeah…but…I don't know. It was just a bad week but I'm over it so…I'm sorry for being a bitch and I'll be good from now on" Grace even managed a smile at the end of that massive load of shit.

~~~ M&Q Designs ~~~

Quinn stabbed away at her salad not really eating it and every now and then she would sigh dramatically it was starting to get on Mercedes' nerves.

"Girl what is your problem? What did that lettuce do to you?"

Quinn just sighed again and placed her bowl on her desk.

"Things at home are not so good" Quinn mumbled

"Why what's wrong?" Mercedes asked now a little concerned

"I don't know…maybe it's nothing…maybe it's just teenage hormones or whatever but me and Gracie aren't…well things have been tense for the last week or so." Quinn told her

"What? But you two are practically the same person you two never fight."

"I know! That's why I'm so confused about what's happening. I don't get it." Quinn sighed…again.

The two friends were then interrupted by the phone going off so Quinn quickly reached over to answer it.

"Hello M&Q Designs this is Quinn speaking how can I help you? Oh hey baby…you did? And?...that's it?...that's all she said?...Do you believe that?...Ok…yeah….alright….love you too…bye"

Mercedes looked at her expectantly

"Rachel talked to her and apparently it was just over Hannah and Sofia" Quinn explained

"Well at least now you know…and you two can get back to the way things were"

"Yeah" Quinn replied with a small smile.

~~~ That Week ~~~

For the rest of the week things were slightly better, after telling Rachel why she was so moody Grace tried not to let everything get to her and cause another blow out like the night before otherwise her mothers would start questioning her again. She really didn't want to talk about the real reason why she was so upset because she thought that they wouldn't take her seriously and just think she was being jealous of Beth and Quinn's new relationship. A part of her though was slightly happy for her mother, finding the daughter she gave up but a larger part of her hated the whole situation and hated that the women she knew was her mother was someone she didn't really know.

Though one should never really bottle things up because they always come back up to the surface…usually unexpected and most always leaving behind a whole lot of mess to clean up. It was a cool Friday afternoon when the shit hit the fan.

**Friday**

~~~ Rachel discovers Grafia ~~~

After another week of not being able to spend much time together Sofia and Grace were able to finally get some alone time after school that day. The Berry-Fabray house was empty and they totally took advantage of that because right now Grace was on her back with Sofia straddling her, hands attached to her boobs and making work on another hickey. After their last encounter the girls had decided to take things a little slower so Sofia could become more comfortable with being intimate with a girl. Grace didn't mind too much though it would be hard sometimes to control things but for now she was having a great time as her girlfriend did amazing things with her tongue and hands. Grace's hands at the moment were placed firmly on Sofia's ass under her Cheerleading skirt.

The two were sadly interrupted though when they heard someone cough. Sofia slowly removed her lips from Grace's neck and the two girls looked over to see who had walked in. Standing there with a hand on her hip and a slightly amused look on her face was Rachel.

Clearing her throat Grace tried not to look to embarrassed, which was a little hard with her hands still on Sofia's ass and Sofia hands still on her boobs.

"Ma...your home early"

"Is this what I think it is?" Rachel asked

"What do you think it is?" Grace asked

"Are you two finally together?"

"Oh...yeah we are"

Rachel smiled

"Well congratulations girls now Sofia be a dear and get your hands off of my baby's boobs before I get Aunty Q's gun" Rachel replied sweetly

Sofia and Grace just giggled

"No I'm serious" Rachel added

They stopped giggling and Sofia removed her hands.

"That goes for you too Gracie please remove your hands from my God daughter's ass"

Grace quickly did as she was told and couldn't hide the blush that was forming as Sofia got off of her lap.

"So when did this happen?" Rachel asked

"Um…yesterday" Grace replied

"And when were you going to tell us?"

"W-Well we um..." Grace was never good at lying to her Ma.

"We just wanted to work everything out before we...came out" Sofia replied quickly.

"Yeah...what she said"

Rachel looked sceptical but let it go.

"Well I'm happy for you both. But now that you're a couple the rules apply. No sleep overs in the same bed, the door will remain open and no making out on the couch while your home alone" Rachel informed them

The two girls sighed but nodded their understanding.

"Ok, well I have to get back to the theatre so what are you two going to do?"

"Um...homework?" Grace replied

"You know I'll check it" Rachel warned

The two girls sighed while Rachel just smirked and chuckled to herself she was glad that things were surely going to start getting better now that Grace was with the girl she loved.

~~~ That Evening ~~~

The family of five sat around the dinner table eating and talking about their day.

"So I think Amy has a crush on Jesse but is too proud to admit it" Rachel informed them

"Really? Is she mentally challenged or something?" Quinn asked

"Quinn!"

"Sorry...but I mean only crazy people would ever be into that" Quinn mumbled

Rachel just rolled her eyes and turned the conversation away from Jesse St. James

"So my darling Charlie what's new in your life?"

"I got an A+ on my maths test!" Charlie announced proudly

"Aww well done sweetie" Rachel replied and lent over to kiss her daughter's cheek

"Is it going on the fridge or is it worthy of the achievement board in the basement?" Quinn asked

"I think this one should go to the basement. It was a super hard test" Charlie replied.

"Ok, I'll hang it up after tea" Quinn smiled

"So what about you Toby?" Rachel asked

"Nothing exciting...but things are getting better with Maya...slowly" He replied

"Aw don't worry Toby she'll get there" Grace told him

"Yeah that's easy for you to say you got your girl"

Grace couldn't help but smile

"Yeah I did" she replied

"And we're all happy for you sweetie" Rachel added

"If they get married does that mean Ben will be my brother?" Charlie asked a little unsure

"Wait what is everyone talking about?" Quinn asked looking confused

Grace looked away from her mother

"Gracie and Sofia are together mommy" Charlie informed her

"Yeah and Aunty B and Aunt San are already planning the wedding" Toby teased

Quinn felt two things right now. One was elation that her daughter was happy and was with the girl she loved. The other feeling was devastation. Everybody knew, all of them except for her. Quinn tried not to let it show as she swallowed back her tears as she smiled at her eldest daughter and softly told her

"Congratulations sweetie...I'm really happy for you"

Grace quickly glanced at her mother. She knew she had hurt her by not telling her and that she was the last to know. Honestly she thought her Ma would have told her after she caught her and Sofia earlier that day. But she knew she should have done it.

"Thanks" Grace mumbled her reply without even looking at her

"W-When did you two get together?" Quinn asked feeling like crap that she had to ask and that Grace wasn't telling her

"About a month" Grace replied figuring she should at least start telling the truth now that everyone knew.

A month, she had kept this from Quinn for a month that was just like a knife through her heart. They all knew and she kept it from Quinn for a month. Grace probably would have kept it from her even longer if it hadn't of been brought up tonight and Rachel knew too! Quinn was angry, how could her own wife not tell her? Rachel did a double take…a month? She told them it was yesterday.

Quinn wasn't sure if her voice could work right now so she just nodded. Rachel sat there watching this train wreak unfold in front of her. She felt terrible. She could see the pain in her wife's eyes and could see her struggling in trying to keep it together.

Rachel also felt guilty for not telling Quinn about Grace and Sofia when she caught them making out earlier that day. She just assumed that once she knew Grace would tell Quinn. But obviously Grace had no intention of telling her.

This made Rachel feel annoyed and a little sad at her daughter's actions it was like she was doing it to hurt her mother but that couldn't be right because Grace was not that type of person. Yes she sometimes lashed out when upset but she was never cruel.

Trying and failing to stop her emotions Quinn stood up and informed her family

"I um...just remembered I left something in the car...I'll be right back"

And before she finished her last word Quinn was out of the kitchen and out the front door. Grace looked down feeling horribly guilty and ashamed of herself. Rachel looked worried and wasn't sure if she should go after Quinn or not. Toby was a little confused by the sudden tension in the room but didn't get why so he went back to eating and Charlie looked a little sad because her mommy looked so upset before she got up and left.

Quinn got into her car and slammed the door closed after her. She sat in the driver's seat and held onto the steering wheel. She didn't get it. She didn't know why Grace was punishing her, why her daughter was pulling away from her and not even telling her about this huge thing in her life. She couldn't stop the tears now that she was alone. After everything they had been through the last couple of weeks this was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

After everyone had finished eating Grace headed up to her room to avoid her Ma asking her why she didn't tell Quinn and why she lied about her and Sofia. Grace knew she was going to bombard her with questions so she bolted for the stairs before she could. Toby and Charlie helped clean up the table while Rachel went outside to check on Quinn, she didn't come back and Rachel was worried.

The brunette hopped into the passenger's seat in Quinn's car slightly startling the blonde woman.

"Are you ok?" Rachel hesitantly asked

Quinn turned to face her wife and the glare she was giving could rival her old HBIC glare.

"You knew...you knew and you didn't tell me" She all but growled

"Sweetie I only found out today! I walked in on them making out and she told me that they had been together since yesterday she lied to me too"

"But you still knew you could have told me Rachel, do you know how humiliating that was? My own daughter couldn't...no wouldn't tell me!" Quinn replied still very much angry and still very much upset.

"I thought she was going to tell you" Rachel sadly replied

Quinn turned away from her wife and sighed heavily.

"She's pulling away from me and I don't know why" Quinn muttered as her voice faltered

It broke Rachel's heart because she had no idea why either.

"Why is she doing this? What have I done?" Quinn asked

"I don't know sweetie. I wish I knew so I could help but I don't know" Rachel replied feeling defeated

The two sat there for a while as Rachel gently held Quinn's hand in support.

"Maybe you need to go talk to her" Rachel suggested

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared" Quinn replied

"Honey what are you scared of?" Rachel asked with concern

"What if we can't fix this? What if it just makes things worse? She's my baby Rachel and I can't lose her. I love all my children and I would die for them all but me and Gracie...we always had this special bond that was just ours. What if that's gone too?" Quinn cried

Rachel couldn't answer so she reached over and took her wife into her arms.

After calming down Quinn and Rachel head back into the house. Rachel went to check on her two kids who were putting the last dish away she thanked them and promised them ice-cream a bit later on.

Quinn bypassed the kitchen and headed for Grace's room to talk to her.

The young teen was sitting up in her bed. Once she got up there she couldn't hold back her tears. She felt like a horrible person for what she knew she had put her mother through these last couple of weeks and tonight just made everything worse.

She held her breath when her mother came into her room looking tired and drained. Quinn sat on the end of the bed and the two just sat there quietly Grace couldn't look at her mother.

"Why are you pulling away from me Gracie?" Quinn whispered sadly.

"People grow apart" Grace replied.

"People yes...but not us. Your my baby girl"

"But I'm not really...I'm a Berry...and you're a Fabray" Grace replied she didn't want to but she was starting to feel angry again because Quinn just didn't get it.

"Love runs deeper than blood Gracie. Just because you're not biologically mine doesn't mean that you're not mine. You are my daughter and I am your mother. End of story." Quinn replied.

"You know that I love Ma...I love her with all my heart...But a part of me always secretly wished that I was biologically yours. I never told anyone because after I thought about it I realized it didn't matter because we always had this connection and what we had was special because I felt like you and me were the same and it was that much more special because we weren't blood related. You were my best friend mom."

"What's changed?" Quinn asked desperately

"You...you lied to me. My whole life you were hiding who you really are and I don't know what to think or feel anymore because I based who I was on you. I look at you now and...I tried to forgive it and to get over it but I just can't. I know you've explained it to me but I just can't see you in the same way."

"Is this because I slept with a man?" Quinn asked

Grace looked away unable to answer.

"That's not fair Grace I told you why I did what I did. You have no idea what it was like for me. You've grown up in a family who loves you and lets you be whoever you're supposed to be. I never had that. You don't know what it's like to hate yourself so much that you would do almost anything to make it stop." Quinn cried.

Grace was now silently crying too

"I'm not perfect Grace. I've made mistakes. Some that I have to live with for the rest of my life. I know I lied to you and kept things from you and for that I apologize. But you can't keep punishing me."

"I'm not" Grace muttered

"You are! You don't talk to me anymore. I was the last to find out about you and Sofia and you didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself I had to hear it at the dinner table in passing conversation. Do you know how much that hurt? We never spend time together; we don't have our baking time anymore. You constantly give me the cold shoulder and these last couple of weeks all we do is argue"

"Well then I guess it's good that you have another daughter, a real daughter for you to replace me with" Grace sneered.

"What?" Quinn asked totally confused

"Don't act like you don't know mom! She's practically your clone! She's pretty like you, she looks like you, and she sounds like you! Your both girly cheerleaders and can sing and...and go shopping with and bake stupid fucking cookies with! She just waltzes in and you two automatically have this bond that's deeper then what we have because she's a Fabray and I'm not!" Grace yelled as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Quinn sat there stunned. First of all Grace had never yelled like that...ever. Second of all Quinn had no idea Grace felt like that. That she thought Quinn was replacing her with Beth.

"Gracie" Quinn cried and reached out to her daughter

The girl recoiled from her mother and wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"No...leave me alone" She muttered as she got up and ran out of the house.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce Residence ~~~

Grace went over to see Sofia, the girl was a hot mess as she clung to her girlfriend. Sofia had no clue why she was crying Grace couldn't get her words out between her sobs.

After nearly 20 minutes of crying she began to settle down. Sofia had moved them to her bed. After giving her a glass of water Sofia got Grace to open up and tell her what happened.

"I've never been so angry in my life" Grace mumbled

"Gracie...your mom isn't trying to replace you. She loves you and you love her"

"If she loved me she wouldn't have lied to me" Grace replied

"She didn't want to lie...she just thought she was doing the right thing. I mean it was hard enough for me not telling you how do you think it was for her?" Sofia added

Grace looked at her a little confused

"What?"

"What?" Sofia asked

"What do you mean it was hard for you to not tell me?" Grace asked

Sofia now resembled a dear caught in headlights

"I...I..."

Grace pulled away from Sofia and sat up.

"Did you know?" Grace asked

Sofia panicked

"I...I...G-Gracie..."

"Oh my god you did. You knew! This whole time, before she showed up you knew!" Grace yelled.

"Gracie I didn't mean to. I just found out by accident and mom told me not to say anything and I didn't because I didn't think she would come looking for Aunty Q and baby I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry" Sofia rambled desperately.

Grace was doing her best not to break down in tears yet again. Wasn't working for her at the moment.

"We're done" Grace spat out

Sofia looked shocked and devastated

"What?"

"You lied to me, you betrayed me so we're done" Grace replied.

"You can't break up with me because of this. That's not fair" Sofia yelled

Not being able to take much more Grace left. Leaving behind a very confused and hurt Latina.

"Grace!" Sofia yelled after her

But Grace was already out the door.

Not knowing where to go and feeling like absolute crap Grace wandered down the street and ended up at the high school. She was glad that she took her bag with her because being Captain meant that she had a spare key to the locker rooms. So she headed over to the soccer field and went to the locker room.

She was a little surprised to see that some of the lights had been left on but then fear over took her when she heard a noise coming from the back. Not knowing what to do, Grace hesitantly walked over to see what it was.

Grace turned the corner where some of the lockers were and gasped. Standing there was Becky in only her pants and bra looking at herself in the mirror her baby bump clearly visible.

"Becky? What are you doing here?" Grace asked and averted her eyes

Becky didn't reply she just looked at herself in the mirror and ran her hands down her stomach.

"Give me your hand Gracie" Becky said

Grace a little confused and a little cautious hesitantly walked over to the girl and held out her hand. Becky gently took it into her own.

"Don't get excited or anything" Becky said with a hint of a smirk.

"Becky what are yo...Oh my god"

The blonde cheerleader placed Grace's hand on her stomach and instantly Grace could feel the baby kick.

"Wow" she murmured to herself.

She was utterly amazed by it all. She had felt her Mama's stomach when she was pregnant with Charlie but she could barely remember it but this was just something else.

"He's a real kicker" Grace whispered

"Yeah he likes to keep me awake all night" Becky replied.

Grace just smiled

"I've been living out of my car for the last week" Becky confessed after a beat.

"What?" Grace asked completely shocked.

Becky just shrugged and moved to grab her top to put it back on.

"My mom walked in on me while I was getting dressed...she saw my stomach and freaked out. My dad told me to leave so I did. They at least had the decency to let me pack my stuff and keep my car." Becky laughed mirthlessly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Grace asked

"There's no point Gracie. All of my friends have abandoned me. Jake wants nothing to do with me since he found out that it's not his. Eddie blames me for ruining his friendship with Jake so he's ignoring me. My own fucking parents disowned me! I've got no one!" Becky cried.

"That's not true...you've got me" Grace replied.

Grace came over and sat next to the crying girl and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" Becky asked

Grace sighed

"It's nothing"

"I told you mine" Becky replied

"I just needed to get away and clear my head...I had a fight with my mom and I broke up with Sofia"

"What? Why would you do a stupid thing like that? She worships the ground you walk on" Becky replied a little angrily.

"It's a long story. I really don't want to talk about it right now"

Becky let it go. She was too tired to even try and push Grace at the moment.

"We should stop meeting up like this...crying in the locker room. It's pathetic" Becky mumbled with a slight smirk

Grace couldn't help but chuckle.

After feeling sorry for themselves Grace helped Becky move the gym mats that were in there to make a bed for them to sleep on. They grabbed all the clean towels to use as blankets and pillows.

"Do you have any food?" Grace asked

"Just whatever was in the broken vending machine" Becky replied.

Grace nodded

"I could run to the 24 hour store and grab some stuff if you want. It'll only take a few minutes" Grace suggested

"Nah I don't have any cash with me" Becky replied

"That's ok I'll pay this time"

"I don't want your pity or charity Grace"

"Good because I'm not giving you those things. I'm hungry and want food. I'm willing to share because I have manners" Grace replied with a slight smirk

Becky just sighed

"Fine whatever. Just don't get killed on your way there and back"

Grace smiled and grabbed her bag before she quickly left the locker room. About 20 minutes later Grace returned with two bags full of different food. It was mostly healthy stuff she figured vending machine food was not good for babies.

After eating the two laid down and tried to get comfortable. Grace had turned her phone onto silent because she was getting tired of her mother's and Sofia calling her.

"This isn't some weird twisted ploy to feel me up in my sleep is it?" Becky asked

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"Yes Becky that is exactly what this is." Grace replied sarcastically.

"Ok well just keep it above the waist" Becky smirked and winked at her.

Grace was a little flustered she didn't expect that.

"You're too easy Gracie" Becky just laughed.

"Shut up" Grace chuckled back

The two fell into a comfortable silence as they laid side by side.

"What's it like?" Becky suddenly asked softly.

"What's what like?"

"Sex with a girl" Becky asked with almost a hint of shyness and something else Grace couldn't quite place.

"Um...w-well I...I mean it's...it's breathtaking. Women are soft and curvy and I don't know it's just...amazing" Grace rambled

Becky nodded slightly then asked

"How did you know...that you were gay I mean?"

Grace sighed and thought about it.

"Well...I guess it was just the little things...like...when all my friends were going on and on about how hot or cute some guy was I just...never got it. I mean I can appreciate that a guy is good looking but that's it. Girls on the other hand..." Grace chuckled then sighed sadly

"Then there's Sofia...I think I've always been in love with her...probably always will"

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"Because she lied to me...she kept things from me and she knew how much it would hurt me and she still did it" Grace explained getting a little teary eyed

"She didn't cheat on you did she?"

Becky rested her head on her hand turning to face Grace.

"No...No it's not like that…Why did you do it?" Grace asked

"Do what?" Becky responded a little confused by the question

"Sleep with Eddie when you were with Jake" she clarified

"Oh...because I'm a bitch" Becky replied as she laid back onto her back looking away from the girl next to her

"That's not the reason"

"Yes it is...look Gracie don't go looking at making me into some sad story. I did what I did because I was bored and I'm a bitch that's all"

"You told me you loved Eddie"

"Pfft...I hate that asshole look what he did to me! I'm fat and I have stretchmarks" she hissed

"Your boobs are bigger" Grace added to the list

"They may be bigger but they're so sensitive it hurts…and why are you looking at my boobs?" Becky asked

"Um…I…I wasn't…y-you were standing in your underwear I-" Grace was all flustered

Becky just chuckled

"I'm just messing with you Gracie…if you really want to you can look at them all you want."

Grace blushed a deep red and though she really tried not to she did take another look.

"Eddie blames me for everything…I mean how fucking stupid can you be to not put a fucking rubber on! It is not the girl's sole responsibility! And I'm the one who gets shamed! I'm the one who is looked at like some kind of slut where he...he gets a fucking high five for getting laid!" Becky yelled out her frustrations.

"I'm sorry"

"Life is shit Gracie" Becky sighed in defeat.

In an act of total bravery Grace rolled onto her side and wrapped her arm around the blonde cheerleader in a wired floor hug. Surprisingly Becky didn't yell or rip her arm off in fact she welcomed the comfort and even returned it.

The two girls stayed like that till they finally drifted off to sleep.

~~~ Berry -Fabray House ~~~

Quinn was pretty much catatonic right about now, while Rachel was all over the place trying to call Grace and her friends to find out where she would be. Sofia was panicking silently while Brittany tried to comfort her. Santana sat next to Quinn holding her hand.

"She'll be fine Q...she's a Fabray she'll be fine"

This just made Quinn's heart hurt even more as she let out a few tears.

"She's so angry with me" Quinn whispered to nobody in particular.

"This is ridiculous! I'm calling the police" Rachel snapped

"She has to be missing for over 24 hours before we can call the police" Santana told them

"I don't give a fuck Santana my baby is missing and she isn't returning any of our calls. If I want to call the police then I will fucking call the police!" Rachel yelled as she opened her phone up and started to dial 911

After they hung up Rachel snapped her phone closed and threw it across the room

"Fucking assholes" the tiny brunette hissed

"I told you" Santana mumbled quietly

Brittany slapped her on the arm for being a cocky know it all. Then all of a sudden Quinn moved, she stood up and went to grab her keys.

"Q?"

"Honey?"

Quinn ignored them as she put her jacket on. Once she was ready she turned to face her family and friends

"I'm going out to find my baby girl. Call me if you hear anything"

"I'm coming with you" Rachel jumped up

"No, Rach stay here...she might call or come back" Quinn told her wife

"Quinn I can't just sit around and do nothing" Rachel protested

"Please Rachel...I don't want her coming back to an empty house or us missing her call"

Rachel sighed and reluctantly nodded. Quinn wrapped her arms around her wife and gently kissed her on the head before turning to leave

"I'll go with you" Santana stated as she grabbed her coat.

"Me too!" Sofia added she was practically out the door before anyone could stop her.

Santana drove as Quinn sat shotgun with Sofia in the back. They were all trying to think of where Grace might have gone.

Brittany came up and sat beside Rachel putting her arms around the small brunette. Rachel leaned into the embrace.

"She'll be fine Rach…she'll come back." Brittany whispered

~~~ In the Car ~~~

"Sofia what did you say to her?" Quinn asked

"What?" Sofia replied as she was brought out of her thoughts

"Before you made her run off what did you say to her?" Quinn asked getting angry

"This isn't my fault!" Sofia replied harshly

"No one is blaming you Ducky" Santana quickly added

"No but only Aunty Q is. You know what Quinn if you had just been honest with your daughter we wouldn't be in this mess" Sofia snapped

"Oh you do not get to talk to me like that Sofia" Quinn bit back

"Ok enough!" Santana yelled

"You're just going to let your daughter speak to me like that?" Quinn asked

"Enough! Q I know your upset and worried about Gracie, we all are but don't for a second think that I won't hit you upside the head if you start blaming my kid. And Sofia don't think that I won't do the same to you if you talk to your Aunty Q like that again. Now we need to focus on finding Grace and we can blame each other later" Santana replied

A suffocating silence hit the car as Santana drove down the streets looking for any sign of the Berry-Fabray. She hadn't taken the car so she couldn't have gone far but Gracie was an athlete a very good one at that and if she wanted to move she could do it fast and for a long distance. It was already dark and everyone was worried.

"I'm sorry Ducky" Quinn mumbled

"I'm sorry too" Sofia mumbled back.

"This is all my fault" Quinn sobbed

"No it's not Q" Santana assured her

"Yes it is…I should never have kept Beth from them…I should have told them as soon as possible. She thinks I'm replacing her and the worst part of all this is that I didn't even notice. I was too wrapped up in myself to see that my baby was hurting and that she felt like that…what kind of parent doesn't notice something like that? Even Rachel could see that there was something wrong long before I picked up on it and I just ignored it…god I'm just like my fucking father." Quinn rambled as she cried

Santana slammed her foot on the breaks jolting everyone in the car.

"Get out" Santana ordered at Quinn

"What?" Quinn asked confused

"Get out of the fucking car Quinn. Sofia stay here" Santana demanded before she herself got out of the car.

Quinn reluctantly followed and dragged her feet over to the Latina. What she wasn't expecting was Santana slapping her hard across the face.

"What the fuck Santana!" Quinn yelled and the pushed her

Quickly recovering Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde in a tight embrace Quinn tried to struggle free but Santana was stronger and so the blonde soon gave up.

"You are not your fucking father I never want to hear you say that shit again do you hear me?" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear

"But I am I-"

"Do you want me to bitch slap you again puta?" Santana asked

"No you hit like a mother fucker" Quinn grumbled

"Then repeat after me. I am not my father" Santana demanded

The brunette waited

"Say it Q or Imma go Lima Heights on your ass. I may not have my razorblades in my weave anymore but I do carry them in the car so hurry up and say it"

"I'm not my father" Quinn mumbled

"Louder Chica"

"I'm not my father" Quinn said again a little louder than before

"Good, now get your sweet ass into the car and lets go find Grace" Santana replied before kissing Quinn on the forehead.

"Thanks San" Quinn mumbled as they headed back to the car

The Latina just nodded.

The two women sat down and Santana started the car and drove off, Sofia was extremely confused by what just happened.


	43. Chapter 43

I have to say...the 'Brace relationship' is growing on me...

Thank you all for all the great and very detailed reviews. I really enjoy reading your thoughts on my story. It makes my day :) Sorry about the wait but my stupid internet wouldn't work for two days!

And what's this? We have a Western Australian here with us? Don't worry I forgive you…lol  
Yes I understand the boredom I come from a place where the only thing we have is Pandas and two big silver balls! Wooo! Lol

This chapter is a little shorter than the last two but I wanted to end it where it ends…because I'm annoying like that ;)

The updates should become more frequent now as I've finished with Uni for this semester and am now on holidays! Yay!

* * *

~~~ Looking For Gracie ~~~

The car ride was silent as they drove to all the places they thought Grace would go, they had been driving for an hour and Quinn was not getting any calmer.

"Sofia call Hannah...maybe Gracie went to see her" Quinn told her

Reluctantly Sofia called the Aussie.

"Hannah, have you seen or heard from Gracie tonight and I swear to god you better not lie to me"

"Sofia?" Hannah asked

"Yes it's Sofia now answer my question" she replied getting angry.

"I haven't seen Gracie...what's going on?"

"S-She...we can't find her she ran off" Sofia told the girl getting upset again

"What! What the hell happened? Sofia if you hurt her I told you I would-"

"Shut up I know! Look it's complicated...please just...do you know where she would go?"

"I don't know...have you checked the park?"

"Yes"

"What about the small 24 hour cafe she likes it there"

"We just past it and no one was in there"

"Ok...um...oh I know go to the school"

"What why?"

"She told me that she sometimes goes there to clear her head it's usually by the soccer field" Hannah told her

"She's never told me that" Sofia muttered

"If she's not there then I don't know" Hannah replied sounding worried

"Thanks Hannah"

"Of course...let me know that she's safe ok? Please"

"I will...thanks" Sofia hung up

"Well?" Quinn asked

"She said to go to the high school and look for her by the soccer field"

Santana made a sharp right turn and headed for the school.

After parking the car the three practically ran over to the soccer field and looked everywhere for Grace.

"Anything?" Santana asked as she met Quinn back up by the bleachers

"No...San it's late, it's dark and she could be anywhere!" Quinn was starting to panic again

"We'll find her Quinn. She's a smart girl, and she wouldn't put herself in danger. We just gotta think."

Meanwhile Sofia wandered around the field till she came up to the locker room. She was about to turn back around when she noticed that the lights were still on and she was compelled to go in there. Quinn and Santana both noticed Sofia head for the locker room and so they quickly went after her.

Sofia entered the room and began to head around to see if Grace was there. She turned the corner of a row of lockers and stumbled upon two figures wrapped tightly around each other on the floor sleeping on a bed of gym mats and towels.

"What the hell?" she all but yelled

Becky was startled by the sound and opened her eyes. She was a little confused at first by the girl in her arms and an angry Latina standing over them.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?" Sofia asked

Becky couldn't help but smirk at Sofia's jealousy and was about to say something when Quinn and Santana entered the room.

"Oh my god Gracie!" Quinn all but yelled in relief before she knelt down to wake her daughter up.

"Mmm what's going on?" Grace asked still half asleep but slowly sat up untangling herself from Becky's arms.

Quinn pulled her daughter in for a bone crushing hug.

"God Gracie don't ever do that to me again. You can hate me all you want but please don't do that again" Quinn mumbled.

Grace awkwardly pulled out of the hug and inched a little closer to Becky and away from her mother. She didn't miss the flash of hurt that appeared on Quinn's face.

"Grace...Gracie let's go home." Quinn softly spoke

"I'm not going home tonight" Grace whispered

"Why not? Sweetie you can't stay here"

"Look lady if she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to" Becky interrupted

"Excuse me? Nobody asked you and anyway who the hell are you and why are you sleeping with my daughter?" Quinn snapped

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know" Sofia butted in.

"That's your business how? Last I heard Grace broke up with you. She's fair game" Becky replied

"Oh what so you're dipping your tongue in the Sapphic waters now?" Sofia asked

"Becky is not gay" Grace replied cutting off whatever it was Becky was going to say.

"So! Neither am I but I still want in your pants!" Sofia yelled then turned a little pink

She looked over to Quinn

"Sorry Aunty Q" She added bashfully

Quinn just nodded

"Sofia why are you even here?" Grace asked

Sofia was shocked. Like as if someone came along and slapped her in the face.

"Where else would I be?" The young Latina asked softly and a little sadly.

Grace couldn't answer or even look at Sofia right now who was waiting for a reply.

"Ok let's all just go home and we can discuss everything there" Santana broke the silence.

"I told you I'm not going home" Grace replied

"Why?" Santana asked

"Because I'm not leaving Becky by herself and I don't want to talk to Quinn right now"

Quinn's poor heart was silently breaking in on itself right about now.

"Why the hell do you care about her? She's a bitch, do you know what she's said about you behind your back?" Sofia asked getting angry

"I know Sofia"

"Then why?"

"Look I'll come home in the morning. I just need to not be around you all right now." Grace replied starting to feel a little trapped

"And what spend the night with her?" Sofia asked almost spitting out the last word.

"Don't worry Sofia...I'll take good care of her" Becky replied with a smirk.

Sofia was fuming and Grace wasn't answering.

"Fine whatever you can have her" the young Latina spat before storming out.

Santana sighed then followed her daughter out of the locker room.

"You're pregnant" Quinn muttered

Becky's smile faltered and wrapped a protective arm around herself.

"Do your parents know?" Quinn asked

Grace subconsciously placed her hand on Becky's in a comforting gesture. Becky looked down at their hands then looked at Grace who hadn't really noticed, she was still reeling from what Sofia had said. Quinn couldn't help but notice the look Becky was giving Grace.

Santana didn't need to go far Sofia was sitting on the floor leaning against the building fighting off her tears. Santana sat down next to her daughter.

"I don't know if this is worth it" Sofia muttered

"What?"

"Us being in a relationship...maybe we just work better as friends" Sofia whispered.

"I'm going to tell you a story. It's about a gorgeous blonde and a hot headed, bitchy Latina. See these two grew up together. They had been best friends since they could remember. They loved each other...and then one day that love turned into something more. This goddess of a blonde was comfortable with her feelings, the Latina...not so much. But they still decided to be more than friends. But because the Latina had her doubts not just because of what it might mean for her. That she was gay...but she was terrified of losing her best friend. So she pushed her blonde away. She slept around and became bitchier and bitter. But luckily her blonde stood by her because at the end of the day they were best friends. Then the Latina finally pulled the stick out of her ass and realized she was being an idiot and a pussy and so she accepted her feelings and she accepted the fact that sometimes you just need to take a fucking risk otherwise you'll miss out on something that could change your life in the best possible way."

Sofia just sighed

"Gracie's just upset Ducky. She loves you. You know she does...It's worth it…sometimes you just need to take a risk"

Sofia nodded slightly then rested her head on her Mami's shoulder, Santana turned her head and softly kissed her daughter's forehead and wrapped her arm around her.

"Please Gracie. Just come back home...we don't have to talk about it tonight...but your Mama needs to see her baby girl and know that she's safe...anybody could come in here during the night" Quinn tried to reason with her

"I told you I'm not leav-"

"Becky can come with us" Quinn cut her off.

She just wanted her daughter home safe and if that meant taking a pregnant teen home with them then that's what she was going to do.

The car ride back to the Berry-Fabray house was awkward. No one said a word. Santana had called Rachel before they left and told her that they had Grace and also a pregnant bitchy teen. Her words were exactly: 'Think if me and Q had a love child while we were in high school. Becky is what would come out.' Rachel didn't think that was appropriate.

When they arrived back home Rachel and Brittany were sitting outside on the small step to the porch. As soon as the car pulled up Rachel was at the back door and throwing her arms around her daughter.

"Gracie please don't do that again. I'm too young for grey hairs" Rachel mumbled into Grace's shoulder.

"Ma...can't breathe" Grace replied from the death grip that Rachel had her in.

"Oh sorry sweetie" Rachel loosened her grip but didn't let go.

Everybody got out of the car and headed inside. Brittany noticed that her daughter was rather quiet and didn't seem all that happy that Grace was back. She mouthed to her wife 'What's wrong?'

Santana gave her a look that just said 'I'll tell you later'

Grace didn't say much when they got inside. She just took Becky upstairs and that was that.

The Lopez-Pierce family including Ben who was fast asleep all went home after making sure everyone was alright...well as much as they could feel alright with how this day had gone.

Rachel and Quinn locked up and turned the lights off and headed upstairs to bed. Quinn stopped when they reached Grace's closed bedroom door. She desperately wanted to go in just to make sure Grace was still in there and to hold her baby girl. Quinn couldn't get her head around how their relationship had turned so strained and fractured.

Rachel put a comforting hand on her wife's shoulder.

"Quinn let's go to bed. She's home and she's safe...we'll deal with the rest in the morning."

Quinn just nodded then turned to her wife and wrapped her arms tightly around her and silently cried.

"Shh...sweetie don't cry" Rachel whispered shedding a few of her own tears. Rachel always cried when Quinn cried.

Grace had found some old PJs for Becky to wear and the two were now laying side by side in bed.

"You didn't have to do this Gracie" The blonde softly replied

"Becky I wasn't going to leave you in the locker room by yourself"

"It's not like I haven't done it before"

"You shouldn't have to do it at all" Grace added.

A weird yet comfortable silence fell on the two girls.

"You know I'm a little disappointed in your room" Becky spoke

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was half expecting to see a whole bunch of posters of naked girls on your wall or some soccer crap...it's actually kinda girly then it should be."

"You do realize that not all lesbians are butch right?" Grace asked with a small chuckle

"Oh god I just realized I'm sleeping in a lesbian bed, with a lesbian in a lesbian house...if you turn me gay I will totally punch you Gracie" Becky replied with a small smirk

"I believe that's what we call fisting"

Becky's jaw dropped as a wicked smile appeared on Grace's face

"You've been spending too much time with me...I think I've created a monster" Becky smiled

Grace just laughed.

"Thank you Becky...for being a good friend...I know what you're going through is ten times worse then what I am but-"

"Hey...I don't do the sentimental crap. We're here for each other...let's just leave it at that ok?"

Grace nodded.

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

Toby rolled onto his back feeling a little cold. He had thrown his covers off sometime during the night. He had a good dream though...like really good.

"Toby get up" Rachel came into his room then stopped in her tracks

"Ok your already up" She added with eyes wide

"Hmm?" Toby replied still half asleep

"Good dream?" She asked with a smirk

"Yeah" he replied with a sleepy smile

"Yeah I can tell by the tent in your shorts. Uggh boys are gross"

Toby scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion then looked down to his crotch and quickly sat up covering himself with his pillow. Rachel couldn't help but giggle

"Shut up Ma" He blushed

"You need to get ready your basketball practice starts in 2 hours" Rachel informed him still slightly giggling.

"Yeah ok I'll be down soon" Toby replied

That just made Rachel laugh even harder as she left his room.

"Oh you have a sick mind Ma!" Toby snapped once he realized what she was laughing about.

Sighing he flopped back down on his bed and tried to think of unsexy thoughts. When that didn't work he did the only other thing that would work so he moved his hand down into his shorts.

He was getting pretty close when his bedroom door flung open and Rachel came back into his room.

"Toby you need...Oh My God!"

"MA!" Toby screeched

Rachel ran out and slammed the door behind her. One other way to get rid of morning wood is to have your mother walk in on you while you jerk off...you'll be as soft as a marshmallow pretty much instantly.

Rachel came down stairs to find Quinn starring at her bowl of cereal...that had now gone soggy. The brunette came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders giving her a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Are you planning on eating that or just gonna watch it go all gooey?" Rachel asked

Quinn just shrugged. Rachel sighed and took the bowl and placed it into the sink.

"Baby I have to take Charlie to her ballet lesson...are you going to be alright?" Rachel asked

Quinn nodded.

"Ok, I'll be back in 30 minutes...oh and never ever go into Toby's room without knocking. A mother should never have to see that." Rachel added with a shiver.

After that horribly awkward moment this morning Toby dragged his feet out of his room and down to the bathroom.

Upon opening the bathroom door he got the shock of his life.

"AAAaaHHHhhh! Gracie Boobs!" Toby yelled in horror

"Fuck! Toby! Get Out!" Grace yelled and grabbed her towel to cover herself up.

Toby slammed the door shut

"Are you ok Toby?" Charlie asked as she passed him in the hallway

The poor boy shook his head

"Bleach...I need bleach. My eyes" he muttered

Charlie just gave him a strange look and then moved down the stairs.

Grace flung the door open now fully dressed and glared at her brother

"Ever heard of knocking?" She asked

"Ever heard of locking a door? Anyways why are you in there? You've got your own bathroom." Toby replied

"Becky was using mine" Grace replied

"Becky? Do our moms know you had a girl in your bed last night? And high five on getting some" Toby smirked and raised his hand.

Grace rolled her eyes

"It was Becky Marshall Toby. And besides I have a girlfriend...well...I mean...it's complicated" Grace mumbled.

"I'm sorry did you just say you slept with Becky Marshall? The pregnant ex-cheerleader? The total Queen bitch of our school?" he asked

"Yes. And we didn't sleep together we just shared the same bed. Nothing happened and yes Ma knows" Grace replied

At that moment Quinn came up the stairs and now things were awkward.

"Morning" Quinn murmured.

"Morning Mom" Toby replied then moved into the bathroom.

Leaving Quinn and Grace in the hallway. Mother and daughter just stood there Grace looking everywhere but at her mother and Quinn desperately wanting to say something...anything but she just couldn't.

And before it could get any more awkward Grace moved back to her room. Quinn sighed but was then startled when Charlie came back and wrapped her arms around Quinn. The blonde welcomed the hug.

"What was that for sweetie?" Quinn asked when Charlie pulled away

"Just coz...you looked like you needed a hug and I give good hugs" Charlie smiled

Quinn knelt down so she was eye level with her youngest. She couldn't help but let out a few tears.

"Don't cry mommy. It was supposed to make you feel better" Charlie said softly

Quinn chuckled through her tears and wrapped her arms around her little girl.

"Sweetie I love you so much. Don't ever change ok?" Quinn mumbled.

"Ok...but can I still grow a little bit taller?" Charlie replied

Quinn just laughed

"Yes but that's it ok?"

"Deal" Charlie smiled

Quinn pulled out of the hug and quickly wiped her eyes and gave her daughter a reassuring smile

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you Charlie. Your hugs are the best" Quinn replied.

The little girl smiled brightly then quickly kissed her mom on the cheek and headed back downstairs.

Grace sat on her bed she felt horrible. She hated how everything had turned out. She missed her mother and she wanted their relationship back to the way it was. But for Gracie it could never be like it was because everything is different now. She didn't know how to make things better.

At that moment Becky came out of the bathroom and sat next to Grace on her bed.

"You know Gracie...when you let someone use your bathroom. You might want to hide your wank bank materials." Becky smirked

Grace looked at her a little confused then her eyes went wide ad her cheeks went pink when Becky held up the Playboy she had stolen from her mother. Grace tried to grab it from Becky's hand but the blonde quickly pulled away and laughed.

She then quickly stood up and taunted Grace to try and get it from her.

"Becky! Give it back" Grace tried not to laugh.

"Or what?" Becky giggled

"Or...I'll tell everyone that you slept with a lesbian"

"Honey I'm knocked up no one would believe you" Becky replied with a laugh

Grace got up and tried to grab the magazine but Becky was too quick hiding it behind her back. Grace tried to manoeuvre herself around the blonde but because she was pregnant Grace didn't want to hurt her so she couldn't get to it.

Grace moved to wrap her arms around Becky and managed to get a hold of the magazine. Now standing very much in each other's personal space the air around them changed and they stopped moving. Grace couldn't help but look at Becky's full red lips and feel a little something in the pit of her stomach. But now those lips were moving in closer and before she knew it Becky leaned in and kissed her.

A little shocked Grace just sort of stood there until Becky tried to deepen the kiss. Grace opened her mouth and kissed the blonde back. It wasn't soft and sweet it was rough and what Grace would later understand to be desperation. It wasn't unpleasant though, quite the opposite actually.

Soon enough they had to pull away for air but as soon as she took a breath Becky leaned back in to kiss Grace. Finally coming to about what was happening Grace placed her hand on Becky's shoulder to stop her from kissing her again.

"W-Wait...Becky wh-what is this?" Grace asked searching the blonde's face

It was instantly that Grace saw the fear and then a brick wall appear behind the blonde's eyes. Becky quickly moved out of Grace's personal space and turned her back to the brunette

"Becky?" Grace tried again placing a hand on her shoulder

The blonde shrugged her off and whipped around. Grace had never seen her look that mad before

"Don't touch me you fucking disgusting dyke!" Becky yelled then pushed past her grabbing her bag and ran out of the room. She was pretty fast for a pregnant girl.

Grace stood there in shock and total confusion.

"What the hell was that?" She muttered to herself.

A few minutes after, Toby hesitantly came into his sister's room.

"Are you naked?" he asked with his hand over his eyes

"No" Grace mumbled as she sat back down on her bed.

Toby removed his hand from his eyes. He was still in his briefs. And took a seat next to Grace

"Can you not sit that close to me when you are only in your underwear" Grace said

"Is everything ok Gracie?" Toby asked ignoring her statement

"What do you mean?"

"Grace I know I can be kinda insensitive and a jerk sometimes but I am your brother and I'm not stupid. This last week you haven't been yourself and then Becky nearly knocked me down in the hallway so obviously something happened in here and the fact that your friends with her is just...wrong. What's going on with you?" He asked

Grace sighed and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. He gently took her hand.

Growing up Grace and Toby had a competitive relationship filled with love but they were always competing against each other mostly when they would play any kind of sport together.

When they were young it was more even but as they grew Toby was bigger and stronger but Grace was always faster than him which she never let him live down. Toby was also a cheeky and mischievous little boy who would always try and play tricks on his big sister.

Even though they would constantly pay each other out they were pretty close and always there for each other.

"I just feel like I'm losing who I am" Grace whispered

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is happening all at once and everything is changing and I'm just feeling lost in it all. This whole thing with mom and Beth has really thrown me" Grace admitted as a few tears began to fall.

"Why?"

"Because...she..." Grace couldn't finish she just started to cry

Toby wrapped his arms around his sister and Grace held onto him.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Brittany sat on Sofia's bed while Sofia refused to get up.

"Ducky...you can't stay in bed all day"

"Yes I can" She mumbled into her pillow.

"No you can't"

Sofia sighed and sat up

"Mom she broke up with me I just want to do the stereotypical teenage thing of moping around and staying in bed all day"

"You two aren't broken up...Gracie didn't mean it" Brittany told her

"Yes she did mom." Sofia replied softly as her eyes started to well up

Brittany sighed then laid down next to her daughter, Sofia laid back down and curled up into her mother's side.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Sofia asked

"What do you mean?"

"It took forever for me to realize and accept that I was in love with Grace but it was too late because she had Hannah. But then after a long time of waiting I finally get to be with her but then I break my arm and have my insecurities about girl on girl lady loving and now this! Why can't things just go right for me?" Sofia rambled

"That's life sweetie. No one has a smooth ride. We all have our ups and downs it's just the way it is" Brittany told her.

"Well life sucks. Why can't I live in a sappy fluffy world where nothing goes wrong and everything is hunky dory all the time?"

"Because then it would be boring"

"But I would be happy" Sofia replied sadly

Brittany turned her head to look at her daughter's sad eyes

"Ducky?" She asked with worry

"I just wish things were different" Sofia replied

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

After calming down Toby left Grace to get cleaned up and to have some space, he had to get ready for his basketball training anways. After drying her eyes and splashing some cold water on her face Grace picked up her phone and messaged Becky asking her if she was ok. She didn't get a reply which she was kind of expecting so she tried ringing her but it just went to voice mail.

After hanging up Grace wrote out another text message only this time it was to Sofia. She hesitated in sending it but she worked up her courage and pressed send.

~~~ A Lonely Pregnant Teen ~~~

Becky ran out of the Fabray house and headed back to the school she was running on auto-pilot at the moment she couldn't believe how stupid she was. She heard her phone go off, it was a text from Grace she didn't want to read it but she couldn't help herself so she did she almost cried at seeing it…stupid baby hormones making her soft.

**G:** Becky are u ok? We need to talk, I'm not mad at u. I'm guessing ur scared and maybe a little confused right now. I'm here if u need me.

Becky quickly deleted the message and turned her phone off and went back inside the locker room.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was still in bed sulking, Brittany had made her some food and brought it up to her but told her not to get used to it. Elvis was sitting on her lap snuggled up fast asleep and purring away while Sofia absentmindedly patted it. Sofia and Elvis were both started by the loud buzzing of her phone that was sitting on the side table. Reaching over Sofia was a little surprised to see that it was a message from Grace.

She was a little scared to open it she didn't think she could handle Grace rejecting her again. She looked over at the little kitten who was watching her intently

"What do you think Elvis, should I read it?" She asked the cat.

Little Elvis just yawned and it was adorable. Sofia was distracted by his adorableness but then soon remembered the message. She pressed open and held her breathe.

**G: **I'm sorry for being a bitch, can we please talk later this afternoon?

Well it wasn't good but it wasn't bad either. Sofia couldn't help but notice that she didn't sign the message with an 'I love you' or 'xoxox'

Sighing Sofia quickly typed her reply agreeing to meet her. After pressing send she put her phone back onto the side table and picked up the kitten and snuggled him close.

"You love me don't you Elvis. Maybe I'll just be the crazy cat lady with an army of 30 cats..." Sofia muttered softly to the kitten

"Wow I didn't think the crazy would settle in that quickly" Santana remarked as she leaned against the door frame to Sofia's room

"Shut up Ma…I'm playing my world domination with Elvis"

"Are you planning on getting up today?"

"Grace wants to talk later this afternoon" Sofia informed her

"Really? Well that's good right?"

Sofia shrugged

"Could be good…or it could just be her telling me that we're really over and that I have to stay away from her"

"Since when have you been so pessimistic?" Santana asked

"I'm a Lopez Ma…what do you expect?" Sofia dryly replied

"Well…I mean I just figured your mom's goodness would have seeped into you while you were in the womb." Santana stated

"That's kinda weird Ma."

"Whatever…At least I'm not the one who's talking to a cat. Although at least you don't have to worry about not liking a bit of girl on girl action…I mean clearly you like to stroke a good pussy" Santana smirked

"OH GOD! Ma you are so fucking disgusting!" Sofia was horrified and jumped out of bed and ran from her room.

Santana just laughed as she left her daughter's room.

"Hey B! I got her outta bed…now where's my cookie!" Santana yelled as she headed down the stairs.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Quinn sat on the couch in the living room just starring off into space thinking about the last couple of weeks and everything that has happened between her and Grace. All the times Grace got into a bad mood was when Quinn brought up Beth or even when Beth was over at the house. It all seems so obvious now...hindsight is annoying like that.

Quinn honestly didn't know how to fix this. She knew it would take time for the two to repair their relationship she just didn't know where and how to start.

The blonde reached over and opened the draw to the coffee table and pulled out one of the three small photo albums that were in there. It had gold embossed writing on the front simply saying 'Grace'. Quinn began to flip through the album feeling in a slightly sentimental and nostalgic mood.

The photos began when Grace had just been born. It was of Rachel lying in the hospital bed with Quinn lying next to her holding their newborn. The little caption at the bottom of the photo read 'best day of my life'

The next few pages were of Grace as a baby and then as a toddler playing with her baby brother. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her two adorable children. She wished they could have stayed little like that forever.

The next set of photos were of Grace when she was 5 and were mostly of Grace and Quinn playing together. There was one shot of the two of them playing with dolls; another was when Grace was pretending to be the tickle monster and another where Quinn was sitting with Grace as they painted together.

Quinn could remember each and every moment in these photos. The next set were of Grace when she was 10 and they were in the kitchen baking something, they had just had an epic food fight when Rachel had come home and found them covered in flour and chocolate the two couldn't stop laughing and the look on Rachel's face just made it even more hilarious. That was when she had gone to get the camera and took the photo of the messy cooks.

Next was a series of photos of Grace winning her various soccer trophies over the years.

When Grace was 6 Quinn had won some tickets to a local soccer game in some raffle at the school and had won a bunch of stuff. It was two tickets and Quinn took Grace. The little girl fell in love with the game and straight after she informed her mom that she was going to be a world famous soccer player.

Quinn just giggled but Grace was serious so Quinn got her onto the school team and from then on Grace became the best player and moved up the ranks she was the youngest player to become Captain.

The next set of photos were of Grace as a young teen. During her younger years she looked a lot like Rachel but as she grew her features matured and she started to look more like her own person and not a carbon copy of her Ma. Quinn doesn't think this will happen with Charlie.

It was getting to the end of the photo album with Grace on her 16th birthday. They had held a party with friends and family and Quinn could not be more proud of her daughter on that day. The last photo was of Quinn and Grace, arms wrapped around each other both wearing big bright smiles. This had moved to being Quinn's number one favourite photo of the two. She had a copy sitting on her desk at work.

Sighing she closed the album and placed it back into the draw next to the others. When she sat back into the couch she looked up and saw Grace standing awkwardly in the doorway.

The young girl hesitantly walked over to the chair opposite her mother and sat down. Quinn watched her movements and waited with bated breath for her to say something.

"I think it's time we talked" Grace muttered.


	44. Chapter 44

Aussie! Aussie! Aussie! Oii! Oii! Oii!

LOL we're taking over! Well at least there's no bloody Victorians here ;) lol nah I'm only kidding Melbourne is great...Go Melbourne!

I suppose I should be kind to the Kiwis...it's not their fault that Australia is so much more awesome bless 'Em for trying though. Well done you ;) :P

Ok I get that some of you are annoyed with Grace...I am too but we need to remember she is a 16 year old girl she's not perfect and she is selfish I have never stated that she isn't and if you read through this story you will notice that she has been selfish throughout.

She is also the daughter of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Both known to be selfish and wanting things far too much. Not an excuse just an observation.

I'm setting up for the end so things will be moving quickly and starting to wrap up the major story plots the first being the Grace/Quinn/Beth saga.

I want this to be finished soon because then I can focus on other stories that have been floating in my head as of late.

Thanks for all of your reviews!

Wow that was a long **AN**….and this is a long chapter too! Sorry…not sure if I like this chapter though

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

"I think it's time we talked" Grace muttered.

Quinn nodded...a five minute silence then followed.

"I think for this to work one of us needs to start talking" Quinn spoke up

Grace looked down and nervously picked at her nails she made a promise to herself not to get angry because she was tired and just wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"How long have you felt like this?" Quinn finally asked

Grace quickly glanced at her mother then looked back down and shrugged slightly. It took her a while to answer Quinn just sat there and waited.

"Pretty much since you told me about her that's when it started." Grace finally answered.

"Gracie you've felt like this for a few months? Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked feeling like crap that not only did she not notice but she hadn't noticed for a long time.

Grace just shrugged again.

"I couldn't tell you mom...I didn't want to do that to you"

"What do you mean?"

"I know it doesn't seem like it but I do know how much this has meant to you...to find the daughter you gave up. You looked so happy and a part of me was happy but I think a bigger part hated it more. All my feelings and thoughts about it all are so confusing and I just got so tired of being confused. I took it out on you. With everything with Hannah and Sofia and now with Becky and everything with you and Beth it just got too much. I just felt like we were growing apart because you had Beth. Because she's your real daughter and I felt like we were losing that thing that made us Quinn and Grace" Grace rambled.

"You know when you were born I was so terrified. I was scared that because you weren't biologically mine that it would be hard for us to be mother and daughter. But the moment I saw you I just knew that you were mine. Genetics has nothing to do with it and it's the same with Charlie. You girls might not be a 'Fabray' by blood but you are a 'Fabray' in your heart and in mine. The same way Toby is a Berry."

"And what about Beth?" Grace asked

"Beth is a Harper. I may have given birth to her but I didn't raise her...she's my daughter biologically but she's Kathryn and Hank's daughter not mine. She doesn't see me as her mother because I'm not." Quinn told her

"But you want her to be"

"Of course I did. Like I've been telling you Grace, giving her up was so hard for me. But I knew deep down that it was the right thing to do. I'm content to being her friend and just being a part of her life but I'm never going to be her mother." Quinn added.

Grace sat there for a while thinking about all that has been said.

"I miss us" She finally mumbled

"I miss us too" Quinn whispered back

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about me and Sofia."

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked

"It wasn't to hurt you...or punish you even if it seemed like it...we just wanted some time to figure ourselves out" Grace replied

"And to not have the open door policy?" Quinn asked and raised her eyebrow

Grace looked away as her cheeks turned a little pink

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Quinn couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face the first genuine smile for a while.

"I'm sorry mom" Grace whispered

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I made you think that I was replacing you or that you felt as though I didn't see you as my daughter."

Grace nodded then looked down again.

"Are we going to be ok Gracie?" Quinn asked softly

The brunette turned to look at her mother

"I think we will." Grace replied

Quinn nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Can I get a hug without you pulling away this time?" Quinn asked

Grace nodded as a few tears silently fell. She got up out of her seat and sat next to her mother. Not a second later the two wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Santana was happily chopping away on her cookie in the kitchen when she got a text message from her mother. Since the two reconciled or at least started speaking again they had kept in contact with each other by talking on the phone, sending emails or just a quick text here and there.

Maria stayed in New York for a few days but she had to go back to Lima and take care of the house and her trusty four legged companion Milo the black Labrador.

It had been a while since they last talked what with everything that has been happening lately everyone had just been busy and the cancer scare had thrown Santana off for a while even though it wasn't cancer and Brittany was fine it still shook her up a lot more than she let on.

Santana hadn't told Maria about it she hadn't even told her about the first time it happened. It wasn't that she wanted to keep things from her mother it was just not an easy thing for Santana to talk about. That was a really dark period of their lives and Santana would much rather forget it ever happened.

She picked up her phone and read the message.

**M:**I have booked a flight over to NY for a few days. Would love to see you mija. Love Mami.

Santana smiled to herself. Even though their relationship was nowhere near to what it once was she couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing her mom again. Maybe this time Sofia and Ben would want to meet her.

"What are you smiling at? I know my cookies are delicious but they never make you smile like that" Brittany asked as she came into the kitchen

"My Mami's coming over to New York for a few days" She smiled again

"Yeah? That's good" Brittany replied but didn't sound all that excited.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked

"Nothing" Brittany replied

"Britt don't lie, what's wrong?" Santana asked a little concerned

The blonde sighed and then sat on her wife's lap.

"I am happy for you Sanny. I always knew you and your Mami would eventually go back to the way you were. You two were pretty close"

"But?"

"I just wish my mom would do the same" Brittany whispered Santana had to strain to hear it.

The Latina wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde and kissed her shoulder.

"I don't even know if they're still alive. I barely talk to Alice anymore"

"I'm sure your sister would tell you if anything happened to your parents. Or my Mami would tell us" Santana replied

"I guess...I just...it's been over 20 years. You would think they would be able to accept it and love me again"

"It's their loss" Santana murmured.

Brittany just nodded sadly.

"Do you want to see my boobs? It always makes you feel better" Santana offered sincerely

Brittany tried to conceal her smile

"I'll even let you touch them...kiss them...fondle them a little" Santana added with a small smirk.

Brittany couldn't hold it in and so she just giggled making Santana smile.

Brittany turned to face her wife.

"I love you so much Sanny. I'm so lucky that you love me too" She softly spoke

Santana just shook her head

"I'm the lucky one Chica." she simply said

Brittany snuggled up to her wife and they both sighed contently and stayed like that for a long while.

"Can I see your boobs now?" Brittany asked

Santana just laughed and then nodded.

~~~ Basketball Practice ~~~

Toby was helping pack the equipment away at the school gym when he noticed someone sitting up in the bleachers. He smiled to himself when he realized who it was. He quickly shoved the basketballs away and headed up the steps.

"Hey" he smiled

"Hi" Maya smiled back

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he sat down next to her

"Um...I...I was w-waiting...for a friend" Maya replied when she decided to go she had forgot to come up with a reason if she got caught.

"Oh...ok then" Toby replied a little disappointed he was stupid to think that she was there to see him.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well I better go...I probably don't smell too good" Toby nervously chuckled.

Maya just nodded and when it was apparent that she wasn't going to say anything Toby awkwardly stood up

"Well...I'll see you at school" He said

"Yeah" Maya replied

"Ok...bye" He added then headed back down and went to the locker room.

He mentally face palmed and hissed to himself

"Stupid"

Maya watched him leave then actually face palmed herself while quietly hissing

"Stupid"

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

After their talk Quinn made them lunch things were still a little awkward but it was a lot better than before. Leaving the heavy talks for another time they both sat on the couch eating their sandwiches and watched tragic reality TV together and laughing at the contestants on the show.

It was interrupted though when Quinn's mobile rang. The blonde picked it up and looked at the caller ID her face dropped a little and she quickly glanced over at her daughter who was subtly watching her.

"It's Beth" Quinn told her hesitantly

Grace looked back at the TV and placed her plate on the coffee table. The phone had stopped ringing, Quinn was unsure of what to do right now. She didn't want to upset Grace but she didn't want to ignore Beth either.

"Ring her back" Grace suddenly said as she stood up

"Grace I don't have to"

"Yeah you do...you want to so you should ring her back."

"Are you mad at me again?" Quinn asked

Grace sighed

"No" she muttered

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I told Sofia that I wanted to talk with her today...so I'll go over there while you talk to Beth" Grace replied

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked

"Yep" Grace replied before leaving the room.

Quinn sighed she wasn't sure if Grace was testing her or if she really meant it. That was until Grace came back into the room and gave her another hug.

"I'm not mad mom. Call her back...I'll be home later" Grace whispered

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Grace nervously knocked on the front door. She wasn't looking forward to this. She wasn't sure how Sofia was going to react especially by how Grace has treated her lately. She took a deep breath and waited for someone to answer the door.

Ben opened the front door and smiled

"Hey Gracie"

"Hey Benny. How are you?" she asked

"I'm good. Sofia's in her room talking to Elvis" Ben informed her

Grace gave him a strange look

"Our cat" he added

"Oh right of course. For a moment I thought she'd gone loco" Grace chuckled

"Mami said Sofia is already loco" Ben smiled.

Grace laughed and nodded.

"Gracie"

"Yes Benny?"

"Please don't make Sofia cry again." he told her in a soft voice.

The smile dropped from her face as an intense wave of guilt hit her at full force.

"I don't like it when she cries" He added

"I don't either." Grace whispered.

Up in her room Sofia laid on her stomach on her bed as Elvis sat watching her do her homework. Every now and then he would try and pounce on her hand that was holding her pen. Which just made writing even more difficult considering she had to write with her other hand because of her cast.

Grace gently knocked on her door, Sofia had her back to her with her headphones on and was softly singing along. She wasn't as great a singer like her Ma but she could carry a tune.

When Grace realized she couldn't hear her she walked over to her and gently placed her hand on her shoulder making her jump and scream scaring Elvis who ran from the room.

Sofia took her headphones out and tried to calm her heart back down.

"Jesus Christ Grace! Are you trying to kill me or something?" Sofia snapped

"Sorry"

Sofia settled herself down and sat upright on her bed while Grace stood there awkwardly.

"I've been a terrible girlfriend and I'm really sorry Sofia" Grace blurted out.

The young Latina looked down

"I didn't mean to be so harsh and to push you away. You've been so supportive and you don't deserve all the things I said and did. I was just upset and I lashed out I know that doesn't make it right. I'll do anything you want to make it up to you." Grace added

Sofia didn't reply

"Please say something"

Sofia looked up into Grace's pleading eyes her own starting to tear up and it was as if Grace could read what she was going to say.

"We're not over Sofia I know what I said and I take it back. I want you I always have and I will be better I promise I won't do what I did the other night" Grace rambled as she knelt before Sofia placing her hands on the Latina's knees.

"What I'm going to say might sound harsh but I say it with love and you need to really listen and not get angry. I'm saying this as your best friend and not as your girlfriend. Are you listening?" Sofia asked

"Yes"

"Gracie you're a mess right now. The way you've been behaving is selfish and borderline childish and it's not a good look. Your emotions are all over the place and you have all these insecurities about your mom and me and you need to deal with these. I don't get why you feel the way you do but know that I will always be here for you." Sofia spoke

"I don't know why I feel like this. I don't have a good excuse for it." Grace admitted

"That's not good enough. Do you know what you put your parents through last night? Aunty Rach was about to kill a bitch and I have never seen her act like that before she was so scared that you were gone. And Aunty Q was a mess and when we found you, you just pushed her and everyone else away."

Grace sat there taking in everything Sofia was saying and trying not to cry.

"You don't think about the consequences. I know your upset about Aunty Q lying about Beth but you need to get over it because it's not going to just go away. Your mother loves you and would never try and replace you or push you to the side." Sofia added

"So what your saying is that I'm a selfish bitch?" Grace asked softly

"No, I'm saying that your 16 and you need to start acting like it. We all have insecurities and we are all selfish but you need to find a way to deal with these things in a way that doesn't hurt those around you" Sofia replied.

Grace didn't reply she just nodded ever so slightly. Sofia felt like crap for being so harsh but she knew someone had too.

"How are things with your mom?" Sofia then asked

"I don't know...we talked. I just wish none of this happened. I wish I could just go back in time and bitch slap myself for being such an ass to everybody." Grace sighed

"Yeah you deserve a good spanking" Sofia chuckled

"Sofia we were having a serious moment here" Grace couldn't help but smile.

"I was being serious...you just have a dirty mind"

"Are we ok?" Grace asked hesitantly

"I don't know...am I still your girlfriend or are you still mad that I didn't tell you about Beth? I am sorry for keeping that from you" Sofia asked

"I'm a little mad that you didn't tell me. But I'm gonna start trying this new thing a sexy Latina told me about where I need to get over myself so I forgive you...can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?"

"For being a bitch...for being selfish. For letting Becky kiss me. For what I said last night." Grace listed them off

"Wait! Hold up. Becky did what?" Sofia asked in anger

"She kinda kissed me. It was weird we were talking and then she wouldn't give me back my magazine and then she kissed me...Sofia I think she's gay" Grace explained

"Of course she's fucking gay! Grace do you really have that bad a gaydar like your mom? All she does is talk about lesbians have you not noticed this? Why do you think I hate having her around us at school? I've seen the way she checks you out and other girls. At first I thought it was just because she was curious but sweetie Becky is a flaming dyke and a dead dyke if she thinks she can just go around and kiss my girlfriend!"

"If you knew then why didn't you say something? Or at least use it against her you use everything else" Grace asked a little in shock

Sofia sighed

"Because I know what it's like to be scared and confused about your sexuality. I may be a bitch but I'm not that much of a bitch. Becky is so far in the closet I'm sure the reason she's so cold is because she's been having Turkish delights with the White Witch in Narnia"

Grace just looked confused

"Why do you think I was so mad last night when I saw you two sleeping together and that you chose to stay with her?" Sofia asked

"I just thought you were mad because I said we were through"

"Oh Gracie your very pretty but you can be so naive sometimes" Sofia sighed

"Well if she's gay then why is she pregnant?" Grace asked

"Grace you have lived a very sheltered life. You haven't met her parents. I have. They are so fucking bigoted they'd make Hitler look like a saint. They hate blacks, they hate Asians and they especially hate Hispanics. They hate anyone who isn't a Christian and anyone who goes against 'god's laws' is a sinner that deserves to burn in hell and that includes queers and those who have queer parents. It was no stroll in the park when they had to have me over for one of our Cheerleading benefits. A quarter black, quarter German and half Latina atheist child of a bi-racial lesbian couple? I'm surprised they didn't burn me at the stake. What do you think they would do if Becky told them that she's gay?"

Grace looked shocked

"Why am I only learning about this now?" Grace asked

"Because sweetie you can be a little self-involved sometimes" Sofia replied

"I am not"

"Yeah you are...but I am too so don't feel too bad"

"We should help her" Grace suggested

"Hell to the naw I ain't helping her after she kissed you. That bitch is on her own"

"Sofia her parents found out she's pregnant. They kicked her out and she's been living out of her car and sleeping in the locker room for a week. She needs help"

"You don't have like...feelings for her do you?" Sofia asked with a bit of worry

"No...I mean yes she's attractive but she's not my type and I'm not attracted to her" Grace quickly replied

"So you have a type now?"

"Yes...a very specific type" Grace replied

"And what is that?"

"Cheerleader, long legs, great rack, brunette, Latina, name has to start with an S and ends in an A"

"Ok I can take that as being really sweet or really creepy. You do realize you just described my Ma?" Sofia replied

Grace's jaw dropped and her cheeks burned

"No, no, no, no I didn't...that wasn't...shut up" Grace stuttered

Sofia couldn't help but laugh

"Are we going to help Becky or not?" Grace asked changing the subject.

Sofia sighed and then damned having Brittany as her mother...how dare she teach her to be kind and good.

"Fine we'll help. But I at least have the right to slap her"

"She's pregnant"

"I wasn't going to hit the baby" Sofia replied

"Thank you" Grace said after a beat

"For what? Not hitting a baby?"

"No...for being you. Your right...I am selfish...I want things to much and I sometimes forget that I'm not the only one who feels things. I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through...with Hannah and making you wait for me to make up my mind...I put Hannah through the same thing as well." Grace admitted sadly.

"At least now you know and can see your mistakes. Now you can try and make things right especially with your mom"

"I'm so lucky I have you" Grace replied through her tears.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel came back home after dropping Charlie off and found Quinn in the living room watching TV and finishing her sandwich.

"Sorry it took so long I got a text from Amy and had to go by the theatre to make a time booking for our costumes and then the director wanted to go over the timetable for next week and how did things go with Gracie?" Rachel rambled before taking a seat next to Quinn and grabbed the other half of her sandwich

"Heyyy" Quinn whined at the theft of her food.

"I'm hungry" Rachel replied with a mouthful of food.

"I could have made you one"

"Quinn we're married I own and am entitled to half of everything you have including this sandwich." Rachel replied.

Quinn just glared at her wife as she finished off the last bit. The brunette gave her a big smile after swallowing it.

"You're lucky you're good in bed. That is so grounds for divorce right there" Quinn stated

"I love you too sweetie" Rachel replied then kissed her wife on the cheek.

Quinn just grumbled.

"So how did it go? Did you talk with Gracie yet?" Rachel asked again

Quinn nodded

"And?"

"I don't know Rach...it's gonna take some time for her to accept everything and realize that I'm not going to nor have I ever wanted to replace her with Beth."

Rachel nodded

"Where is she now?"

"She went to go sort things out with Sofia." Quinn replied

Rachel nodded then cuddled up to Quinn's side.

"How are you feeling about it all?" Rachel asked

"I don't know...I mean I understand what she's feeling and her insecurities but...I still don't think she gets the consequences of her actions. Yes she's hurting but so am I and I don't think she sees that"

"She'll get there...you two just need to talk about this. Regularly. But don't let her do all the talking and don't just apologize all the time. You need to tell her how you're feeling. She's old enough to understand that the world doesn't revolve around her and her feelings" Rachel replied.

"Why can't they just stay little...it was so much more simple when all their troubles were about a broken crayon." Quinn sighed

Rachel chuckled

"Aww that was such a drama. She cried for like an hour because Toby accidentally sat on her green crayon and broke it"

Quinn smiled and then laughed

"Yeah and then Toby started crying because his big sister was crying" Quinn added

"And then super mom comes along and pieces it back together with sticky tape. It was like you solved world hunger or something the way they looked at you"

Quinn just smiled

"I was pretty awesome"

"You still are" Rachel replied giving her wife a kiss

Quinn returned the kiss deepening it almost instantly.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Grace and Sofia sat together on the Latina's bed going over what they could do to help Becky.

"Has she even replied to your message?" Sofia asked

"No"

"Do you think she went back to the locker room?"

"Probably...her car and stuff is all there" Grace replied.

Sofia just nodded as Grace absentmindedly traced small patterns on her arm above where the cast ended.

"How much longer till you can get this off?" she asked

"A few more weeks. It's a pain in the ass...especially when I have a shower. And I miss doing stuff at Cheerleading practice...I mean I'm Head cheerleader and all I do is sit there."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault"

"It kinda is"

"Grace you didn't push me off the bed. I fell off" Sofia reminded her

"Yeah but that was because we were making out and then my Ma came into the room"

"It's not your fault your Ma has bad timing"

"I guess...but I still feel bad about it" Grace replied sadly

"Don't be silly...besides it's a good story to tell our kids one day"

"Our kids?" Grace asked with a raised eyebrow

Sofia couldn't hide the slight blush that began to appear on her tanned cheeks and looked away.

"Well...yeah...I mean if...one day maybe"

Grace smiled

"You've thought about us having kids?"

"Maybe once...or twice the thought may have crossed my mind…briefly" Sofia mumbled

The Latina took a quick glance at the girl sitting next to her when she didn't say anything. Sofia looked worried when she saw Grace's eyes watering up.

"We don't have to have kids, it was just a thought I mean we could have cats or...or dogs. Or nothing I mean clearly we don't have to plan anything right now and we might not even-"

Sofia's ramblings was abruptly stopped when Grace kissed her. After pulling away Grace had a massive smile on her face.

"You're adorable and I would love to have lady babies with you...as long as you're the one to carry the baby because I so don't want to push a human out of my vagina" Grace informed her.

"That was really sweet...until that last part...maybe we should consider finding a surrogate" Sofia smiled back

Grace nodded then leaned back in to kiss her girlfriend. Grace felt incredibly lucky that Sofia loved her and put up with her crazy. After what she has put her through anybody would have walked away or at least made her do some major grovelling which Grace was going to do anyway but Sofia didn't do either and Grace was going to do her best to make it up to her to show her how much she loves and appreciates her.

~~~ She Saved The World. A Lot ~~~

After spending some quality time together Sofia told Grace to go back home and work on her relationship with her mother. But before she entered the house she got her phone out and made a quick phone call.

20 minutes later a blue two door hatchback pulled up into the drive way of the Fabray house and it's driver got out.

Grace was sitting on the small step as she waited for them. She got up to greet her.

"Hey" Grace said as she came up to her

"Hey...I gotta say Grace I was a little surprised to hear from you"

"You and me both...you want to come inside?" Grace replied

"Yeah sure. Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see when we get inside"

They found Rachel and Quinn in the kitchen making coffee both women were totally shocked to see Grace and Beth standing there.

"What's...what's going on?" Quinn asked totally confused

Beth shrugged

"Mom, Ma and Beth could you all please take a seat...there's um...I need to say a few things" Grace spoke up.

They all took a seat by the breakfast bar and waited patiently for Grace to say whatever it was she wanted to say. The young girl took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Ok so...first of all I want to say that I'm sorry. To all three of you. For lying, for running off, for pushing you away, for being rude and disrespectful, for being selfish and for not giving Beth a chance. It's no secret now that I've had trouble accepting everything that's happened...but I want to change that because this isn't just hurting me...it's hurt you guys...especially you mom and I'm really sorry."

"Gracie-" Quinn began but Grace cut her off

"Wait I'm not finished yet"

"Ok sorry. Please continue" Quinn smiled

"I'm not completely there yet but I'm going to try harder because I hate the way things have gone between us. I hate that we were fighting and all the tension it caused. I know that was my fault. I should have talked to you about it. It was just hard for me to get my head around it all."

"Can I just but in for a minute?" Beth asked

Grace nodded

"Grace can I speak to you privately?"

Grace nodded again, Quinn and Rachel went to leave the kitchen to give them some space. Beth motioned for Grace to take a seat.

"It's not exactly the same but I kinda get where you're coming from. When I was going through my goth phase…don't laugh" Beth pointed at Grace who couldn't help but giggle at that.

"It was also around about the time where I was feeling left out from my family. Being the only adopted kid...sometimes I felt like I didn't belong and that the bond between my parents and my brothers were stronger because they were biologically related. So I get why you would feel the way you have been. But I soon realized that blood is irrelevant. Really it's just plasma and blood cells...that's it. Blood doesn't make us a family...I'm gonna sound really clichéd and like I'm in an after school special but love makes us a family. You shouldn't feel threatened by me or envy me. If anything I envy you. Quinn has told me about how you two are so alike and how proud she is of you. I didn't really have that with my mom. Yes we are close but we are two very different people. You and Quinn have something special."

"I know...I know and that's why I'm trying to make things right." Grace replied

"Maybe if the three of us spent some time together it would make things easier. Or you and me could go out sometime and get to know each other better." Beth suggested.

"Maybe...I think it might help"

"I hope so...I've always wanted a little sister" Beth smirked

"Don't push it Harper" Grace smirked back

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it Fabray" Beth laughed.

After being instructed to Rachel and Quinn came back into the kitchen and sat back down.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asked

"Yep" Beth smiled

Grace just nodded with a tiny smile.

"I want to make things right mom. I want to get over my stupid insecurities and jealousy issues. But I can't do it on my own." Grace admitted

Quinn stood up and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Thank you for this Gracie. I know it's been hard for you but the fact that you can admit that and admit that you have some faults shows me that you're ready to get over them. And of course me and your Mama and even Beth will help you get through this." Quinn told her.

"She's right sweetie there's nothing we can't face" Rachel stated with a soft smile

"Except for bunnies" Grace mumbled with a small smirk and a soft chuckle.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh out loud and Grace soon followed and the two high fived each other. Rachel sighed heavily and brought her fingers up to her temples ready for the incoming Buffy induced headache. It was her fault...she should really filter her words before speaking otherwise it leads to things like this. Beth just sat there totally confused.

It had been a while since that damned slayer was brought up in the house. It could only lead to badness.

Rachel supposes she should thank Joss Whedon for bringing the two back together but that would mean accepting the fact that Buffy is a great show and she would not give Quinn the satisfaction of admitting that.

After calming down from their laughter Quinn suggested a Buffy marathon which Grace excitedly agreed too. Rachel was cringing on the inside but was all smiles on the outside. Think of Barbra was her mantra during these times. Think. Of. Barbra!

"What's Buffy?" Beth asked Rachel after the two left for the living room.

"It's a TV show about a blonde girl who fights vampires and demons" Rachel sighed

"Oh...never heard of it. Also I hate movies and shows about vampires." Beth replied

"I envy you so much right now"

Beth just giggled at the desperate look on Rachel's face.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan?"

"22 years Beth...I've had to put up with Buffy and Xander and Willow and what's his face the library guy for 22 years. That's over two decades of the same show over and over again. She even got my baby into it too! And they always make me watch it with them. And that's not the worst of it. They do re-enactments!" Rachel rambled

Beth just laughed

"Well if you want, whenever Buffy comes along you can always come over to mine and we can watch Funny Girl...I know the movies old and so is its star but I just love Barbra Streisand." Beth replied

Rachel sat there in shock and looked at Beth like she was the second coming which was weird because Rachel's Jewish.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Beth asked nervously.

Then a lone tear fell down Rachel's cheek and Beth got worried

"Rachel are you ok? Should I get Quinn?"

Rachel just shook her head.

"Why are you crying?" Beth asked in concern

"I'm just so happy" The brunette replied

"O-Ok" Beth was very much confused right now

"22 years...and now..." and her words were gone.

The marathon started from the second season it was unanimously voted by Quinn and Grace to be the best season. The only good thing Rachel could ever see in the show was how handsome Angel was and when he turned evil he was super sexy but that was all.

Quinn and Grace on the other hand loved everything about the show. Quinn had always thought Cordelia was hot and she loved the dorkyness of Willow. Grace thought Faith was incredibly hot and totally badass and Anya was fricking hilarious. Grace normally didn't like musicals but the Buffy musical was an exception. It was also the most highly quoted episode in the Berry-Fabray house.

Quinn and Grace stayed up nearly all night watching season two together. Both able to say nearly every single line of dialogue along with the actors. Sometimes Quinn would be Buffy and Grace would be Willow other times Quinn would be Spike and Grace would be Angel. They got really into it sometimes. It was their thing. Nobody else in the family shared their love for the tiny blonde slayer and her friends. Toby thought it was lame and Charlie didn't like vampires and Rachel loathed the show due to Quinn constantly going on and on about it the whole time they had been together.

It was also great start for Grace and Quinn to reconnect and start the process of repairing their relationship.

~~~ The Morning After ~~~

Quinn and Grace woke up that morning still in the living room after their Buffy marathon Quinn was awake first the two had cuddled up together and she assumes Rachel placed the blanket over them because she doesn't remember putting it there last night. She looked over at her daughter and smiled. She was so glad that things between them were getting back to the way they were. She knew that it wouldn't be a quick fix but they were working on it and that's all that mattered.

Quinn was then startled when a whirlwind of brown hair came flying at her.

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Charlie yelled and bounced onto her mother.

"Ooff…Charlie mommy needs to breathe" Quinn winced

The little girl let go but remained seated on her lap, Grace grumbled at the noise and snuggled deeper into Quinn's side.

"Gracie wake up" Charlie instructed her big sister

"No." Grace mumbled

"Pleaseeee" Charlie whined

"Nooooo" Grace whined back

"Whyyy?" Charlie asked

"Coz I'm havin' a really good dream" Grace mumbled still half asleep more asleep then awake really.

"Are there unicorns? Or puppies or kittens?" Charlie asked

Grace mumbled something that only Quinn could hear making her giggle than kinda grossed her out. She would definitely use this to mock her later.

"Did she say there were pussy cats and faith?" Charlie asked her mother

Quinn just nodded and tried not to laugh

"Is she dreaming about a god that is a cat?" Charlie asked

Quinn let out a small burst of laughter then tried to control herself

"Possibly sweetie" She managed to answer.

"Gracie hurry up and wake up" Charlie told her in a louder voice

"Why are you so demanding today sweetie?" Quinn asked

"Because I'm bored."

"Why don't you go over to Aunty B and Aunty Sanny's and play with Ben." Quinn suggested

"Can I?" She asked excitedly

"Of course, just let your Aunts know first ok"

"Ok" Charlie smiled then hopped off and ran out of the room.

"And she's gone" Quinn muttered to herself with a chuckle

Grace suddenly woke with a start she looked around a little confused as to why she was in the living room.

"Morning Gracie." Quinn smiled at her

"Morning" Grace yawned and tried to flatten her hair back down.

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Quinn asked

"M'kay…what time is it?" Grace asked still a little asleep

"It's just gone 9 o'clock" Quinn replied

Grace nodded

"What are your plans for today?" Quinn asked

"Not sure…I was going to go see Becky…make sure she's ok"

"Alright…did…I mean…did you want to have lunch…with me? We can talk some more or just hang out." Quinn nervously offered

"Sure…I'd like that" Grace replied with a smile

"Great! Ok so pancakes" Quinn smiled brightly then got up helping Grace get up too.

"Uggh…I need to go change my underw…I mean…I'm gonna go have a shower" Grace blushed then quickly ran up the stairs.

Quinn just laughed…but again she was still a little grossed out.

~~~ Moby ~~~

Toby was at the connivance store to get some more hair gel when he noticed two guys starting to harass Danny, Maya's brother. Danny wasn't a very big guy well compared to the two boys. He also wasn't one for violence he was very similar to Ben actually. But what he lacked in brute strength he made up for in his quick tongue. Toby being quite physically fit and can look quite threatening at times relied more on that.

Normally he would let people fight their own battles but because they were harassing him because of his sexuality it hit far too close to home for Toby. He was fiercely loyal to his family and growing up with two gay moms, two gay aunts, two gay grandparents and a gay sister. Well he was very much a part of the gay community and any attack on them was an attack on him...that he could not stand for.

Knowing he couldn't start a fight in a store because he could end up arrested and his moms would not be happy. He decided to go with intimidation.

Maya was by the fridges trying to decide which milk to get while this was happening.

Homophobia wasn't as common as it once was, well not in New York anyway not for a long time. But there were still people who hated people because of who they loved.

Danny was slightly cornered in by the two guys. They were the ones from his old school who used to torture him all the time.

"Hey!" Toby interrupted them

The two boys looked over at Toby both a little startled by him standing so close and looking kinda dangerous.

"What do you want?" the boy with shaggy brown hair sneered.

"Oh nothing...I was just gonna ask my boyfriend here which knife we needed. The cleaver or a carving knife" Toby replied as he held up the two in plain view

The two boys shrank down a little

"See I was planning on cooking something tonight and I needed a good sharp knife to really get the meat off the bones...you know?" Toby added with a look that said he was not talking about a leg of lamb.

"What do you think honey?" Toby asked Danny

"Um...I...the carving knife?" he replied

Toby smiled and walked over to him placing his arm around his shoulder.

"See that's why we work so well. You've got the brains and I've got the muscles" Toby chuckled

"Your both sick" The shaggy haired boy hissed

Toby turned to look at him.

"Yeah but I'm the one with the knife so fuck off and leave him alone otherwise I might feel the need to give this bad boy a test run." Toby sneered.

"Come on Andy let's go" the other boy nervously said.

"No way. I'm not scared of two faggots" Andy taunted then let out what could only be described as an evil chuckle.

He began to advance on the two boys but before he could do anything Toby put him in a headlock. Before anything else could happen a security guard came up to them pulling them apart. Andy tried to go for Toby again but the security guard stopped him.

"What's going on?" he demanded

"These two were harassing me and my boyfriend" Toby replied

"Is that right? Well we have no sympathy for your kind here get out of this store before I get the police down here and arrest you for assault" the security guard all but growled at Andy and his friend.

"He attacked me!" Andy argued

"Get out before I throw you out"

The two boys huffed and glared at Toby and Danny before leaving the store

"Thanks" Toby smiled

"No problems, my son's gay and I can't stand those bloody homophobes" he replied before walking back to his post still grumbling about homophobic bastards.

Toby sighed and brushed himself off picking up a few of the items that had fallen off the shelf in the small kerfuffle.

"You didn't have to do that Toby" Danny said

"I know...but it was kinda fun. Ma would be so proud that I was working on my acting skills. Tell me do I play a convincing gay?" He asked

Danny just laughed and shook his head no. Toby frowned.

"Why not? I thought I did good"

"Your just too straight to be gay Toby" Danny smiled.

"Is it my hair?" He asked

"No...actually your hair is a little gay but not enough to convince anyone that your queer"

"I convinced those assholes" Toby replied

"Yeah but they don't know any better"

Just then Maya returned with the milk and she looked a little confused to see Toby there.

"Hi...what's going on?"

"Oh nothing me and my boyfriend here were just discussing hair products" Danny smiled

Toby just laughed, Maya was confused

"Boyfriend?" she asked

"It's a long story...hey why don't you two get some coffee while I finish up here and Toby can tell you all about it" Danny suggested.

"Sure...I mean...if you want" Toby smiled a little bashfully at Maya

"O-Ok...um...there's a little coffee house across the street" Maya replied with a shy smile

"Great" Toby added

Neither moved.

"OK so off you go then!" Danny nearly yelled as he pushed the two of them towards the door.

Finally getting his act together Toby moved to open the door for Maya and gave her a charming smile. She muttered a shy thanks as she passed him.

Toby couldn't help chuckle when Danny gave him two thumbs up and an encouraging smile.

~~~ Brace Yourselves ~~~

That afternoon after having a good time at lunch with her mother Grace finds Becky sitting up in the bleachers by the soccer field. She hesitantly walks up the steps towards the blonde she notices her stiffen and planning her escape as she approaches her.

"Hey" Grace greets her softly

Becky just completely ignores her and refuses to even look at her. Grace stood there awkwardly she didn't really know how to deal with Becky, they had only just become friends and the blondes temper and vicious, vicious words were legendary.

Sofia was right Grace could be naive sometimes but she wasn't that naive to not realize that getting Becky to open up was not going to be easy. She had witnessed the panic and fear in her eyes right after she realized that she had kissed a girl.

"Did you get my message?" Grace asked

Ignoring her again Becky stood up and went to leave but Grace grabbed her wrist to stop her that was a mistake. Becky snatched her hand away as if she had touched hot coals.

"Don't fucking touch me" she hissed

Grace held both hands up in surrender.

"Ok, I won't I'm sorry"

Becky quickly turned around and headed down the steps away from Grace. That didn't deter the brunette she just followed her.

"Becky we need to talk" Grace told her as she followed her towards the locker room

"We really don't." Becky yelled back.

"Will you just stop for a second?" Grace asked as she caught up to the girl

Becky whipped around to face the brunette.

"What? What do you want?" she snapped

"What happened the other day-"

"Nothing happened." Becky cut her off

"Becky you kissed me" Grace replied softly

Becky clenched her fists and looked like she was about to implode

"I don't know what you think happened. But I did not...I would never kiss you." Becky replied through her teeth spitting out the last word.

"So I just imagined it then?"

"If you get off on taking advantage of pregnant girls then that's your problem. Not mine" she hissed

"Becky you can't just blatantly deny what happened. We both know the truth...I want to help you"

"I don't need your help"

"Clearly you do! Becky there is nothing wrong with being gay" Grace told her

"I'm not gay! Just because you like to eat pussy doesn't mean everybody else does"

"Becky you kissed me. You don't just kiss people for no reason." Grace yelled back

Becky was starting to lose it

"Grace just drop it ok...just forget it happened...please" Becky replied her voice losing it's bite.

"Becky you need you deal with this"

"I can't" she all but whispered.

"Yes you can...I'll help you. Me and Sofia"

"You told Sofia?" Becky was horrified

"Of course I did. She's my girlfriend...she's not all that happy about the kiss understandably but she's going to help."

Becky just shook her head and the tears were silently falling now

"This isn't happening" she muttered to herself.

"But it is" Grace reminded her.

Becky sighed and sat down defeated Grace hesitantly came to sit next to her on the floor.

"If you're not gay then why did you kiss me?" Grace asked

"Don't flatter yourself Grace I'm not attracted to you or anything"

"Then why did you kiss me?" Grace asked again.

"Because...I just...I wanted to know what it was like"

"What, what's like?"

"Kissing a girl" Becky whispered

"And?"

"It was ok...I mean...you're an ok kisser, your nose was kinda in the way though"

"My nose isn't that big!" Grace replied a little horrified

"Grace you have a Jew nose. Sorry but it's true. I'm surprised Sofia can get to your lips with that thing in the way" Becky replied matter of factly.

Grace just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not gay" Becky repeated.

"Ok"

"But...I don't think I'm straight either" She quietly admitted.

"So...you're bisexual?" Grace asked

Becky sighed and looked away then nodded

"I think so" she whispered.

"It's not a bad thing" Grace reassured her.

"It is when you have a family like mine. Being pregnant only lasts for nine months...being...that way is for life." Becky replied.

"I guess...I mean if you needed to it's easier to hide being bi then being gay"

"But I'm so tired of hiding Grace. I mean what if...what if I like a...girl and I can never be with her because of them. I mean that's the only reason I slept with Eddie...to get rid of these other feelings that I was having because I couldn't be like that...my parents would burn me at the stake if they knew of the things that I was thinking about"

Grace sat there for a moment and thought about what Becky had just told her...it sounded so familiar.

"I hate it Grace...living with them is so oppressive...but they're still my parents. They're all I've got...or used to have" Becky added

"What can we do to help?" Grace asked after a long silence.

"After school tomorrow…can you come with me to get the rest of my stuff?" Becky asked

Grace just nodded.

"What are you going to do about tonight?" Grace asked

"Sleep here" Becky shrugged

"You know you can always stay at mine…I can talk to my moms if you want. I don't like the thought of you sleeping out here. Anything can happen." Grace offered

"I'll be fine Grace…It's not that bad really."

"But-"

"It's only for a short while ok…I'll figure something out." Becky assured her

"Well…can't you just stay over tonight? We have a spare fold out bed in the basement" Grace told her

"You're not going to shut up until I say yes are you?" Becky asked a little annoyed

Grace just gave her a big smile. Becky huffed and then nodded

"Fine. But only for tonight" Becky agreed

~~~ Tea For Two, Two For Tea ~~~

Rachel had invited Brittany over for a chat that afternoon they were in the kitchen with Brittany sitting at the breakfast bar and Rachel by the sink making their drinks. For some reason Rachel was in a Doris Day mood and started singing Tea For Two. Brittany was confused because Rachel was making coffee.

The brunette placed the mug in front of her friend.

"So how are things going with Grace and Quinn?" Brittany asked

"Better...they're talking properly again and put everything out there. So now they just need to rebuild their relationship. I think they'll be fine" Rachel smiled

"That's good...I think things between our girls are going to be ok too" Brittany replied.

"Good...god it's been like a soap opera with those too...I wouldn't be surprised if there was like an evil twin or a pregnancy scare thrown in to keep those two apart" Rachel laughed.

Brittany laughed too

"Yeah it just never ends. I mean come on girls just get together already and stay together!" Brittany replied.

"Do you think they'll last?" Rachel asked

Brittany nodded

"Yeah...those two are a forever deal. Like me and Sanny and you and Quinn. It's just meant to be" The blonde smiled

"Well in that case we should start saving for the wedding" Rachel laughed

"Me and Sanny have already got a trust fund started"

"Really?"

Brittany nodded.

"I am seriously dragging in my planning skills. I'm so disappointed in myself." Rachel frowned

Brittany giggled

"I mean I haven't even got Quinn anything for our wedding anniversary...oh crap I haven't got her anything!" Rachel started to panic.

"Rach relax you've got plenty of time" Brittany waved her off

"It's next month Brittany!"

"Oh...well there's still time" She smiled encouragingly at her friend

"I have no idea what to get...what did you get Santana?"

"I dressed up as a naughty school girl and gave her a lap dance then we had like...amazing sex...seriously it was the most epic sex marathon we have ever had. I couldn't walk for like two days. And the things Santana did with her tongue that night" Brittany sighed and shivered as she remembered that night she even let out a small moan.

Rachel looked horrified and maybe threw up a little in her mouth.

"That's...more then I needed to know"

"Maybe you should do that for Quinn" Brittany suggested

"I was thinking more on the lines of a nice diamond necklace or...a gold bangle or something"

"Well those are nice...but we're talking about Quinn here Rach. It's no secret that your wife loves her some hot lady loving. Ooh we could all pull in together for a gift and we can finally have that foursome!" Brittany replied excitedly

"Britt we are never having a foursome"

Brittany just pouted.

"You're no fun" she grumbled

"Sorry" Rachel gave her a soft smile

"It's probably for the best. Santana doesn't like to share. I don't know if we ever told you but back in college we decided to try a threesome with Hillary the girl who lived across the hallway. But in the end Santana kept pushing her away and our threesome soon turned into a twosome...I'm pretty sure Hillary left halfway through" Brittany informed her

"So that's why she would always ignore us"

Brittany nodded.

"Ok so back to gift ideas...what are your thoughts on personalized singing cards?" Rachel asked

~~~ Coffee, Coffee, Coffee before we Talky, Talky ~~~

Quinn sat on the kitchen side in the Lopez-Pierce house while Santana made them an Irish coffee.

"You know I'm pissed at you right?" Quinn told her

"Why? Because my boobs don't sag like yours?" Santana asked then chuckled at her own joke.

"No becau...my boobs aren't saggy!"

"Why are you pissed?" Santana asked as she handed Quinn her drink.

The blonde was too busy looking at her boobs...they weren't saggy...right?

"Q" Santana prodded her

She took her drink and then remembered what she was mad about.

"You knew about Grace and Sofia and you didn't tell me"

"Oh...that"

"Yeah that. Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend and our daughters are dating don't you think that's something I should know about?" Quinn asked

Santana just shrugged

"What's the big deal? It's not as if they told us. Me and Britt just figured it out."

"It's big deal because I was the last to know and it fucking sucks that everybody else knew but me"

Santana sighed and took the cup from Quinn and added a little more whiskey then handed it back to her.

"How are things with Gracie?" she asked

"Better...we had lunch today which was good and we spent last night together watching Buffy...it was fun. Like old times" Quinn smiled softly

Santana rolled her eyes

"Seriously what is it about that show?"

Quinn was about to go into her 'Why Buffy is the Greatest Show on Earth' spill when Santana cut her off she'd heard it a million times before

"Don't answer that."

"It's a little weird...our daughters being together...I mean if they got married we'd be related. I don't know if I want that" Quinn told her

"I know...I mean we already have a weird co-dependent relationship we've pretty much done everything together...living together then living next to each other...our kids dating...you know I wouldn't be surprised if our tomb stones were all next to each other."

"That's just morbid...but very likely" Quinn replied.

"I guess we just have to accept our fate...we will never get rid of each other"

"It's not that bad though...I don't think I'd be here without you" Quinn replied

"You're getting soft in your old age...oh no wait that's just your boobs" Santana smirked

"My boobs are not soft or saggy! I'm only 39!"

"Yeah sure ok" Santana laughed

Quinn was far too easy to wind up

"I'll prove it! Touch them" Quinn stood up and pushed out her chest

"Q...I'm not touching your boobs...my hands might get lost in them"

"Touch them. They are still young and firm and awesome"

"Seriously...you do realize how awkward this is turning?"

"I don't care. It's not like you haven't touched them before" Quinn replied

"If I touch them will you shut up about it?" Santana asked

"Yes because then you will get it that they are not saggy!"

Santana sighed and placed her cup on the counter and nonchalantly placed her hands on Quinn's boobs.

"Well?" Quinn asked

Santana was about to reply when she was cut off

"Mami why are you groping Aunty Q's boobs?" Sofia asked

Santana quickly withdrew her hands and Quinn blushed a deep red.

"She...I was just...go to your room" Santana replied.

Sofia just rolled her eyes and headed for the living room

Santana turned to glare at Quinn who was facing away from her friend.

"They're not saggy" Quinn mumbled.

"Oh Imma cut you in a minute puta" Santana grumbled.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House That Night ~~~

Short of telling her mothers every last detail about Becky they finally agreed to let her spend the night again. Grace felt bad for kinda lying considering everything but she knew Becky wouldn't agree to stay if she told everyone about her situation. Grace wanted to tell her mom because as she was realising Becky and her mother aren't that different. She actually kicked herself for not seeing it before. It just reaffirmed what Sofia had told her she was naïve and self-involved. It just made her want to make things better between her and Quinn even more. Grace helped make the bed for Becky then said her goodnights.

Up in her bedroom Grace sent a quick text to Sofia telling her that she loved her and can't wait to see her tomorrow. Sofia just sent a reply back telling her she was a sappy goober but she loved her and can't wait to see her too.

~~~ Quinn and Rachel's Bedroom ~~~

Rachel and Quinn laid in bed, Rachel was reading while Quinn finished signing off on a few documents for work. After that she placed it into her briefcase and turned to look at her wife.

Without looking up from her book Rachel asked.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Nothing" Quinn replied

"Then why are you staring at me?" the brunette asked as she turned the page in her book.

"It's just...am I...Rach do you still think I'm hot?" Quinn asked

Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her wife.

"What?"

"Do you think I'm still hot? Like...when you see me do you still think damn I would so tap that? Or is it more like...meh I'll do her?"

Rachel just looked at her wife like she was a crazy.

"What's brought this on?"

"Why aren't you answering the question? Is it because it's the second option?" Quinn asked

"Quinn you know I think your gorgeous." Rachel replied then went back to reading her book.

"So you don't think my boobs are saggy?"

Rachel sighed and put her book down

"Quinn sweetie you have lovely boobs"

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked

"Is this some new way to get me to have sex with you? Because it's so not working" Rachel replied

"No...but if you're up for it I'm not going to say no" Quinn smirked and ran her hand up Rachel's thigh

The brunette removed Quinn's hand and placed it back onto the bed

"Not tonight sweetie. I'm not in the mood"

"Why not?" Quinn pouted

"Just not" Rachel replied and went back to her book.

"Is it because of my boobs?" Quinn asked

Rachel dropped her book down on to the bed getting a little frustrated

"Quinn your boobs are fine. The reason why I don't want to have sex right now is because I'm tired not because you think you have saggy boobs. If you're really horny then just use one if our toys"

"Wow someone's moody tonight" Quinn muttered

Rachel just sighed and glared at her wife

"Shutting up" Quinn quickly replied.

Rachel picked up her book and went back to reading.

Quinn laid back down and gently drummed her fingers on her stomach and started to softly hum a song. Rachel liked to read in silence and Quinn was getting on her nerves.

"Quinn could you stop?" She snapped

"Sorry" Quinn smiled up at her sheepishly.

Sighing Rachel went back to her book. For some reason Quinn was a little restless tonight. She tried to get comfortable but she kept fidgeting and slowly driving Rachel insane.

"I swear to all that is holy Quinn will you stop fidgeting or I will hit you with my book" Rachel threatened

"That's kinda kinky Rach" Quinn smirked

"Oh my god that's it! Quinn get out" Rachel snapped

"You get out" Quinn replied

"What are you three?"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Quinn seriously I mean it"

"Quinn seriously I mean it" Quinn copied

Rachel tried not to smile

"Quinn"

"Quinn"

"You are so annoying sometimes" Rachel replied

"Takes one to know one"

Rachel glared at her wife. Quinn just gave her a goofy smile and a little wave.

"Gahh I hate you so much right now"

"No you don't...you luuvvv me. You want to kiss me...you want to touch me...Hug me and fuck me" Quinn sang

Rachel tried so hard not to crack. But it was very difficult with Quinn looking at her like that and being all adorable.

"You're a pain in the ass Mrs. Berry-Fabray" Rachel grumbled

"It's part of my charm" the blonde shrugged.

"Is that what you call it"

Quinn just nodded. Rachel sighed and placed her book on the side table and then leaned down to kiss her smiling wife.

"Victory" Quinn softly cheered after Rachel pulled away

"Your such a goober" Rachel chuckled

"Your goober"

"Yes...my goober" Rachel smiled

"Can we have sex now?" Quinn asked

The brunette rolled her eyes and nodded

"Yay" Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel down to capture her lips.

* * *

Ok yes...I may have been watching Buffy while writing this chapter...not that you could tell or anything...


	45. Chapter 45

Don't worry too much this isn't over yet...there's still a little bit more to get through...I'm thinking of ending it after the wedding anniversary party...maybe.

I was also thinking of doing a few one-shots of Faberry and Brittana's college years after this story is finished...not sure yet though.

Quick Poll: what should happen to Becky's baby?

Some have suggested that the Fabray's adopt him or the Lopez's...what are your thoughts? Would Becky change her mind and keep the baby? Or should he go to a completely different family? Let me know...also what should the kid's name be?

Also there's some bad words in here...once again I hate this word and I don't mean to offend anyone.

* * *

~~~ After School...not so Special ~~~

Becky and Grace and a reluctant Sofia drove over to the Marshall residence after school that day. Becky was sure that no one would be home till at least 4:30 so that gave them 45 minutes to grab as much stuff as they could.

"Wow...your house is...huge" Grace stood there wide eyed.

"My parents are high profile business CEOs what do you expect?" Becky replied.

"It looks like a museum." Grace replied

"Feels like one" Becky added

"Ok less chatter and more work ladies" Sofia huffed.

"Why is she even here?" Becky sighed in annoyance

"Because I need to make sure you don't jump my girlfriend again" Sofia glared at the blonde

"I did not jump your girlfriend" Becky sneered

"No you just shoved your tongue down her throat!" Sofia snapped and took a step closer to the blonde

"Guys stop! Please...we don't have much time" Grace intervened.

The two just continued to glare at each other.

"Guys" Grace said again.

Neither girl wanted to be the first to back down. Grace just rolled her eyes and grabbed the key and opened the door.

Grace would never know who gave first and for everyone's sanity she would never ask but ten minutes later the two girls joined Grace in Becky's room to pack the rest of her stuff. They boxed up as much as they could. And in the end Grace was left doing the heavy lifting. For two reasons. Becky was pregnant and Grace didn't want her to hurt the baby and Sofia had a broken arm. So Becky and Sofia organized the car to fit in all the boxes while Grace brought the boxes down.

Sofia and Becky leaned against the car...it was a warm afternoon and Becky's room was upstairs so Grace was working up a sweat. Being the sporty type she did have a well-toned body with defined arms and abs.

Sofia and Becky were...well I think the appropriate term would be eye-fucking her. Grace noticed them both staring.

"What?" she asked a little self-consciously.

"You're so fucking hot right now" Sofia sighed.

Becky ever so slightly nodded.

Grace blushed and went back to putting the boxes in the car. And Sofia just stared at her ass.

Then as if a dark cloud descended from the sky the mood shifted as soon as a black BMW pulled up in the driveway.

Sofia immediately saw the fear in Becky's eyes when her father got out of his car. He did not look happy.

"Rebecca, here now!" he all but growled.

Becky immediately went to obey him but Sofia reached out and held onto her hand to stop her.

"Sofia" Becky whispered as a warning

"No...you don't have to do what he says...not any more"

"Rebecca!" he yelled

Becky looked pleadingly at Sofia to let her go. The Latina reluctantly did. Becky quickly walked over to her father.

"What are you doing here? You have no right to be here I could call the police and have you and these things arrested for trespassing." he snapped

"I'm sorry...I just...I just came for my stuff. I'll go" Becky replied in a voice that was so submissive it surprised Sofia and Grace.

"We should do something" Grace whispered

"Like what?" Sofia asked

"I don't know...I've never seen her like this...it's kinda scary"

"I better not see you here again. I can't have my family sullied by a whore like you. You're a disgrace Rebecca. You're not my daughter...your nothing" He hissed

Becky just bowed her head and took it.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that" Grace snapped at the man as she came to stand next to Becky.

Sofia quickly joined her in fear of what he might do.

"This doesn't concern you. Get off my property before I call the police."

"Fine call the police" Grace dared him.

"I'll do more than that kike" He threatened

Grace was shocked and totally thrown by that she had never really experienced anti-Semitism before at least directly at her with such hate.

"Oh you so did not just say that you fucking asshole" Sofia yelled.

"You best start to respect your elder's young lady. But then what do you expect from a child of a pair of disgusting abominations I almost pity you and besides this is none of your business"

"Ok first of all anything you do became my business when you insulted my girlfriend. So here's what's gonna go down you have two choices we stay here and I crack your balls or you apologise to your daughter and my girlfriend. And also I have razorblades hidden in my hair…tones just all up in there. So what's it gonna be?" Sofia hissed

Mr. Marshall just scoffed and refused to say anything…he would never admit it but the Latina was a little intimidating right now. So he just slammed his car door and headed inside his house.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a human being!" Sofia yelled

The Latina then grabbed Becky's hand and took Grace's too and led them to the car.

Becky and Grace got into the back seat and Sofia started the car. She probably shouldn't drive with only one good arm but she didn't care right now. And even though her Mami would kill her for doing this to the car Sofia turned to the two in the back.

"Brace yourselves girls"

And in a split second Sofia floored it and backed right into Mr. Marshall's car then quickly sped off while Mr. Marshall ran out from the house after hearing the crash.

"Sofia I can't believe you just did that! He could like...sue you or something!" Grace yelled

"Who cares the puta deserved it and anyways my Mami's a lawyer it'll be fine." Sofia replied

Grace sighed and shook her head.

"Are you ok Becky?" she then asked

"I'm sorry for what he called you" Becky whispered.

"It's ok"

"No it's not." She replied through the tears that were only now starting to fall.

"Is he always like that?" Grace asked

"He never used to be...at least I don't think he was. Over the years he got worse. I don't know why...his parents aren't like that. I mean sure they are conservative but nothing like him." Becky replied.

"He's never like...he's never touched you right?" Sofia hesitantly asked

"No" Becky simply answered.

"Do you really have razorblades in your hair?" Becky then asked

Sofia chuckled, Grace was kinda wondering the same thing…she hadn't felt any during their make out sessions when she would run her hands through her hair.

"Nah…it's just something my Mami used to tell me to say in case someone ever tried to mess with me." Sofia replied

"Oh"

"They're actually in the glove compartment" Sofia then added

~~~ Berry-Fabray house ~~~

They all sit in the Fabray basement. Grace went to get some drinks and left Sofia and Becky alone in the basement...probably not the best of ideas.

"You owe me Tubbers" Sofia sneered.

"I told you thanks for helping me with my father" Becky replied

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about all those times you gave me shit for being gay when I'm not and all that stuff you said behind my back and Grace's. When you're the fucking dyke" Sofia hissed

"I'm not gay"

"No you just go around kissing other people's girlfriends. You took advantage of her...for your own pathetic needs"

"I don't want her...not like that"

"You better not Becky otherwise I will smack you down as soon as that baby is born" Sofia warned

After a moment of silence between the two Becky softly asked

"How did you deal with it?"

"With what?"

"Liking a girl, asshole" Becky replied

"Oh…that."

"Grace doesn't get it…she's always known that she's queer but you and me…we're different" Becky replied

"Well kinda…I mean…you like girls right?" Sofia asked

Becky hesitated before answering that with a nod.

"But I like guys too" She quickly added

"Yeah so you're bisexual…I'm not attracted to other girls…I don't know why it is but Grace is the only one…so I don't think I'm bi…I'm just…Gracesexual." Sofia told her

"Oh god that was so fucking cheesy, I'm actually disappointed" Becky fake gaged

Sofia just flipped her off.

~~~ In the Kitchen ~~~

Grace stood by the counter and poured some orange juice into three glasses when Quinn came into the room.

"Hey Gracie do you want to go get pizza with me? I don't feel like cooking tonight and maybe…we could invite Beth?" She asked a little hesitantly

"No" Grace mumbled

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked looking a little worried

"Nothing" Grace mumbled again.

"Gracie...tell me"

Grace sighed and turned to face her mother. Quinn was getting concerned she moved over to her daughter.

"Talk to me" Quinn prodded

"It's...it's just hard" Grace muttered

"What is?"

"Everything...this whole situation"

"I thought you were getting better. I mean we talked and...and everything you said the other day and with Beth" Quinn replied a little confused

"I just wanted everything to be normal again"

"So you were just acting? Pretending to be ok?" Quinn asked

Grace looked down a nodded slightly.

"Grace...why?"

"Because it was my fault that everyone was hurting and I just wanted to make you happy again." Grace admitted.

Quinn sighed and gently placed her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Grace...It's not all your fault...I'm as much to blame as you are. Are you really that insecure about all of this?"

Grace nodded slightly.

"I felt like an outsider mom. That I didn't belong or something. And then you would spend all this time with Beth and I know. Ok I do get it. I mean you haven't seen her since...well since she was born and I get that you would want to spend time with her. But...I just felt...alone. It didn't help that you never told me about her until she showed up and then all that stuff with Hannah was going on at the same time. I felt like I couldn't talk to you about it...so I didn't"

"I don't know what to do to make you understand how sorry I am for keeping this from you...for what it's done...maybe we should talk to someone...like a professional. Maybe an outside viewer could help us"

"I don't want to see a shrink"

"Well then how do we fix this? How can we deal and move on from this?" Quinn asked

"I don't know…I guess I mean what Beth said that we just need to get to know each other but I need to do that on my time when I'm totally ready and…I just need for you to tell me stuff and not hide things from me just because you think I don't need to know or that it might upset me." Grace suggested

"Ok…I can do that…as long as you do that for me too. We've both kept stuff from each other and it obviously didn't end well. Maybe we should start having our Super-Secret Share Times again…I still have my ring" Quinn replied with a smile.

Grace couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah…I do too" She admitted

Quinn smiled brightly and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mom about Becky…can she stay with us?" Grace asked

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents kicked her out…she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Grace replied

"What about her other family?"

"She doesn't have any…well any that would take her in. Please mom…I get it now…what you went through and I feel horrible that you had to go through all that and I feel horrible that Becky has to go through that so can we please do this for her?" Grace asked

"You know I would want to help but we don't really have the space…unless she takes the basement."

"Well…can she at least stay the night again?" Grace asked

"Sure…but I'll talk to your Ma about her staying for a while ok?" Quinn replied

"Thanks"

~~~ Down In The basement ~~~

Grace came down the stairs with the drinks and was a little surprised to see that Becky and Sofia were actually having a conversation…well there was a lot more swearing and rude hand gestures but at least they weren't killing each other…that was a plus!

"So…you can stay here tonight and I asked if you could stay for a while my mom's going to talk to my Ma about it" Grace informed Becky

"You don't have to do this Grace. I don't want to have to owe people" Becky replied

"Oh get off your high horse and just accept it" Sofia sighed

"I wasn't talking to you" Becky snapped

"You wouldn't have to owe us anything. You're my friend…and friends help each other." Grace told her.

~~~ Two Lopez Women ~~~

Santana had left early that morning to pick her mother up from the airport she was staying in NY for a week. The two had planned to have an early lunch together and catch up. They found themselves at one of Santana's favourite little restaurants it was her favourite because it was the only one that had anything close to the breadsticks that she loved from BreadStix.

"So how is everybody?" Maria asked

"Good…Ooh I have pictures of Ben at his first ballet performance" Santana smiled brightly and got them out to show her mother.

"Aw he is a very handsome young man" Maria smiled softly as she flipped through the photo album

Santana just smiled proudly

"And who's his little sweetheart?" Maria asked showing the photo to her

Santana just laughed

"That's Charlie. Quinn and Rachel's little girl. Ben is totally smitten with her"

"Aww that's adorable" Maria chuckled

The older Lopez continued to look through the photo album it was full of photos of Ben and Sofia. There were also some good family shots and ones of just Santana and Brittany.

"You have a beautiful family mija" Maria smiled as she closed the album.

"Thank you Mami" Santana replied softly.

Their food was delivered and they began to eat.

"So how is everyone back in Lima?"

"Same old, same old."

"Have you...have you spoken to Britt's parents?" Santana asked

Maria nodded but the look on her face told her it didn't go very well.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing...they wouldn't talk to me. You know we weren't the best of friends back in the day but we were friends. After your hijo de puta padre kicked you out and they learnt the truth about your relationship with their daughter. They refused to talk to us and have ever since."

"They blamed me for corrupting her" Santana stated

"And they blamed me for creating such a child" Maria added.

"I'm sorry Mama...I know you must have been lonely"

"I was...but I was at least humbled by the fact that you were happy even after everything...you were still happy"

"I guess I've been pretty lucky" Santana smiled

"Of course! You have a beautiful wife and two gorgeous children. You've been living the dream" Maria chuckled

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"It hasn't always been easy though" Santana replied

"Nothing ever is"

"I'm sorry we haven't kept in touch lately...things have been pretty busy with work and family stuff...Oh Sofia is dating Grace now" Santana told her

"That's...Quinn's eldest?"

Santana nodded

"But I thought Sofia was straight"

"She is...or well...she was. I don't know she tells us that she's not into girls...just Gracie"

"And how are you and Brittany taking that?" Maria asked

"What do you mean?" Santana asked a little defensively

"Well…your daughter is dating a Fabray" Maria smirked

Santana just cracked up laughing

~~~ Moby ~~~

That evening Toby headed out to go pick up Maya and Toby was nervous. Like gonna throw up but not really type of nervous. You see he was going on a date with Maya...well the word 'date' was never actually said but it was implied...they were going out to a restaurant and that seemed pretty date-y type of stuff.

Toby and Maya had gotten closer as he continued to go to his horse riding lessons where they would chat and get to know each other better. Maya was starting to see the nicer more caring side to Toby and try as she might she couldn't help but fall for his annoying yet charming ways. Then there was that thing he did for her brother. He was totally different to what he was like at school and once she had been forced to actually watch Grease she agreed with her brother. Toby was very much a Danny Zuko...but with a better body.

So Toby stood outside and nervously rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

After waiting a few moments Maya opened the front door with a shy smile. She wasn't usually this shy she was actually a very confident young girl but Toby made her a little nervous...in a good way. The kind of way where you just want to giggle like a school girl. But Maya would never reduce herself to that.

"Hey...you look nice" Toby said softly then gave her a lop sided grin that made him look so...hot.

Maya giggled and blushed ever so slightly. Then mentally kicked herself for giggling.

"Thank you... You look nice too. Who knew you'd clean up so well" Maya replied with a smirk

There that's better, Maya gave herself a pat on the back...not literally because that would be weird.

"You ain't seen nothing yet. You should see me in a suit. Makes the girls go crazy" Toby replied with his own smirk

"Sure they do stud" Maya rolled her eyes.

Toby just gave her a goofy grin then offered her his arm which she gladly took.

"So where are we going?" She asked as they began to walk down the street.

"I was thinking Alfie's?"

"Great I love it there" Maya smiled brightly

"You have a beautiful smile" Toby blurted out then blushed and ducked his head

Maya was a little taken back but totally flattered

"I mean...you know...for a girl" Toby added

What? Toby you fool.

Maya couldn't help but giggle a little

"That's very sweet" she replied.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

Sofia reluctantly went home and had to come face to face with her Ma about what happened to the car. Santana was surprisingly proud of her daughter once she explained what had happened. Brittany wasn't all that impressed because Sofia could get into a lot of trouble if she continued to act like her mother. Santana pouted for half an hour after that remark.

Grace had stayed with Becky down in the basement she had a very important issue that she needed help with and although Becky was probably the last person you would ask for something like this Grace asked her anyways.

"So what should I do for a romantic date with Sofia?" Grace asked the blonde

Becky just raised her eyebrow at that

"You're asking me?"

"Well…yeah."

"I don't know…dinner and a movie is usually the standard for that isn't it?" Becky replied

"Yeah…but that seems kinda boring…I want to make it special."

"Oh god you're not planning on trying to get into her pants are you?" Becky asked

Grace couldn't help but blush

"N-No…not tonight" Grace mumbled

"Well I don't know Jake was never the romantic type"

Grace sighed

"Fine I'll just go with a nice restaurant and then watching a movie."

In her attempts to make Sofia feel spoiled and worshipped Grace had arranged a date for the two as a way to make up for the other night. After texting her about it Sofia told her not to worry and that she has forgiven her. But Grace still wanted to do it.

So she had organized the night with a little help from Becky first going out for dinner, then a romantic stroll in the park and then home to watch a movie...then of course some making out and light touching.

The only problem was...the restaurant she wanted was booked out and the park had been closed due to construction work being done to the pavements and she couldn't find their favourite movie that she had planned to watch.

So after a quick decision Grace changed her plans to a date in the hot tub with strawberries and melted chocolate...but then remembered that her parents, her siblings and Becky would all probably be home and there was no way Rachel and Quinn would let her do that...because that can lead to kissing and then kissing leads to touching and touching leads to "Oh god! Faster! Harder! I'm so close! Oh!" So she had to think of something else...after taking a cold shower.

In the end Grace had ordered out and they would just have a movie marathon. Wasn't very romantic and Grace was a little disappointed that her plans had been ruined but she couldn't complain too much. She still got to spend the night with her girlfriend so that was always a plus.

Grace came over to the Lopez-Pierce house at 7pm for their date and Sofia couldn't help but laugh when Grace retold her story.

"Aww Gracie that is adorable...but just so you know we are totally doing the hot tub thing when I get this thing off my arm and when the house is empty" Sofia informed her in that sultry voice that kinda makes Grace wanna do bad things with her.

"M'kay" Grace muttered.

They settled themselves in the living room with their pizza and sat close together eating and chatting about anything and everything.

~~~ Brittana ~~~

Santana and Brittany had invited Maria to go out for dinner but Maria told them not to worry and invited them over to the small apartment she was staying at during her visit instead. Santana's father may have been a bastard but he at least left his wife a good amount of money after he died. Maria wanted to cook them a meal and Santana wasn't going to complain. She had missed her mother's cooking.

It was a little awkward at first, this had been the second time Brittany had seen Maria since she reappeared in Santana's life. She still held a little resentment towards the older Lopez for what she did to her wife but she saw how happy this was making Santana and that's all Brittney ever wanted, was for her wife to be happy.

"So Brittany are you still a taco junkie?" Maria asked with a chuckle to break the ice

Brittany couldn't help but laugh

"I can't believe you remember that…I am pretty good at eating tacos" The blonde grinned

"Of course I do…and I can still remember the horrified look on Sanny's face when you said it…and yes I got the innuendo back then mija" Maria smirked

Brittney just giggled

"It's not funny I nearly choked on my food that day" Santana pouted then shoved a piece of bread into her mouth

"Yeah what was it you were eating? Oh right my taco" Brittany replied with a wink

Santana nearly choked again

"Are you trying to kill me?" The younger Latina coughed

Brittany and Maria just laughed

~~~ Moby ~~~

Toby and Maya sat opposite each other in a small booth at Alfie's restaurant. Things started off a little awkwardly but soon enough they were chatting away and having a good time.

"So it's my moms wedding anniversary next month and they're having this party thing at home...I was wondering I mean you don't have to but...did you maybe want to go?" Toby nervously asked

"Um...y-yeah sure...do you mean as friends or..." Maya replied

"W-well I mean...if you want...you could...be...my date?" He asked

Maya sat there contemplating it her face didn't really show any indication as to what she was thinking which just made Toby more nervous.

"You don't have too...I mean we can totally just go as friends. I was just saying I mean things have been going pretty well tonight and not that this is a date I just mean tha-"

"Toby! Stop rambling" Maya interrupted him

"Sorry"

"To answer your question. I would love to go to your moms wedding anniversary...as your date" Maya replied with a soft smile.

"Really?" Toby asked a little shocked...happy...but shocked.

Maya nodded

"Like you said...tonight has been great. I may have misjudged you in the past which I kinda feel like a jerk about that now...but...I've seen the way you are with your sister and with my brother and the kids at the ranch. You can be really sweet and I like that about you. You can also be annoying but...I guess I kinda like that about you too. So what I'm trying to say is that...tonight is a date and if you want there will be more dates to come including the party"

Toby just smiled and reached over to take Maya's hand into his own. Something he has been itching to do all night. Maya squeezed his hand gently and smiled back.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

Sofia and Grace were sitting…well lying on the couch totally not paying any attention to the movie playing in the background as they made out with Grace on her back and Sofia pressed tightly on top of her comfortably between her legs. Coming up for air Sofia rested her forehead against Grace's.

"This is getting frustrating" Sofia mumbled slightly out of breath

"I know" Grace agreed

"It's not even funny anymore…and this is gonna sound so unromantic but I just really, really need to get off." Sofia added

"I know" Grace agreed again

"Move your leg" Sofia instructed

"Huh?"

Sofia didn't reply she just moved instead placing her thigh between Grace's legs and thus placing Grace's thigh between her own. Both groaned at the pressure. That's when Grace understood what she wanted.

"Please don't ruin these jeans too ok" Grace asked

Sofia just chuckled

"Take them off then" The Latina replied with a smirk

"Kay" Grace mumbled

Sofia always the helpful soul moved her hands and began to undo Grace's pants she struggled a little due to her cast but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Finally getting them undone Sofia sat up to let Grace get out of her pants. After she was free of her jeans Grace sat up as well and brought her hands up to the zip on Sofia's skirt she wasn't going to be the only one pantless…or skirtless. Grace was very much happy to notice that Sofia was wearing a thong.

"Were you expecting something tonight?" She asked with a smirk

Sofia just shrugged and gave her a wink. Grace traced her fingers along the top of Sofia's barely there underwear and then daringly grazed her fingers down hitting the Latina's throbbing clit. Sofia jerked at the touch and let out a small moan. Not being able to handle any more teasing Sofia pushed Grace back down and crashed their lips together and began rocking her hips and going for gold. Both were soaked through and could feel each other's wetness on their thighs as they built up a fast rhythm. Sofia rested her forehead against Grace's again as they quickened their pace sharing each other's breath.

"Open your eyes Gracie" Sofia grunted

The girl complied immediately which sent a bolt of arousal straight through Sofia. They were so close, Grace ran her hands from Sofia's hips down to her ass pulling her in tighter as they headed for that moment of euphoria. They struggled to keep their eyes open and when they finally went over Sofia let out a throaty moan and Grace reached up to crash their lips together as they rode out their orgasms.

Sofia collapsed on top of Grace as they let their aftershocks subside both breathing heavily

"That…was so fucking hot" Sofia mumbled

"I know" Grace agreed.

~~~ Moby ~~~

After they finished their meal Toby and Maya decided to go for a walk instead of linking arms this time Maya took hold of Toby's hand and entwined their fingers together. They walked down the brightly lit street full of different restaurants and little shops it was a little busy compared to other nights but they didn't mind.

It was a slightly cool night and being the awesome gentleman that he was Toby offered Maya his jacket.

"Your very chivalrous tonight. Am I to expect this all the time?" Maya giggled

"My moms taught me right." Toby smiled.

"Well they definitely did a good job."

"Yeah they're pretty awesome as far as parents go. Mom can be a little embarrassing at times...99% of the time it's an accident but that 1% she does it on purpose" Toby laughed.

It was getting pretty late so Toby walked Maya home and now was the awkward part of a date…the goodbyes. Toby was all for kissing her goodnight but he wasn't sure if Maya would welcome that so soon after agreeing that it was a date.

He walked her up to the front door and just sort of stood there mentally going back and forth about what he should do. But it seems Maya was going to be the one to make up his mind first when she reached up and gently kissed him on the lips. The goofy smile on his face made her giggle when she pulled away.

"Thank you for tonight Toby I had a really good time." She smiled

"Me too" He replied with a smile of his own.

"I'll see you at school then"

"Yeah…um…do you have plans this weekend?" He asked

"Nope"

"Well you do now…I'm gonna take you on an awesome second date" He gave her a cheeky grin

Maya just rolled her eyes and laughed

"Ok well I'll hold you to that"

"Night Maya" He gave her a quick kiss on her hand and then let it go

"Night Toby" She smiled back

He waited till she went inside before did his happy dance…no really he actually had a happy dance

"Toby what are you doing?" Maya asked as she opened the door

"Nothing" He quickly replied turning a pretty shade of pink

"What have I got myself into?" She mumbled as she shook her head and closed the door.

~~~ Grafia ~~~

Brittany and Santana entered their home both happy that their night had been fun and a lot like the old times. Brittany and Santana used to spend a lot of time with Maria when they were growing up and sometimes Quinn would be there too. But it was always Brittany and Santana. They would help her out in the kitchen and she would do little arts and crafts activities with them when they were little they used to be really close that's why it had hurt them both when everything happened the way that it had. But with her controlling husband gone Maria was starting to go back to the fun loving woman she used to be.

Brittany and Santana quietly entered their home they knew that Sofia and Grace had a date planned and they trusted the two that nothing would happen mostly because of Sofia's arm so they were a little surprised to find the two girls half naked and asleep on the couch. Sofia on top of Grace with her head snuggled between Grace's boobs and her body between her girlfriend's legs.

"Ok two guesses to what they did tonight" Santana grumbled

"Why two?" Brittany asked

"Well...one they had sex or two...strip poker"

"I don't see any cards" Brittany replied

"Exactly so clearly it's the first option"

"Should we wake them and do the parental thing of yelling and grounding them?" Brittany asked

"I guess...I mean I did threaten her boyfriend with my gun"

"Sanny you and I both know you don't have a gun"

"He didn't know that" Santana replied

"How do you want to do this?" Brittany asked

"The most fun and embarrassing way possible" Santana smirked.

"San that's mean"

"What, your surprised by this?" Santana asked

"Well...no" Brittany answered

Then all of a sudden...

"Oh god Brittany! Harder! Faster! Uuuh" Santana faked moaned rather loudly

Making Brittany giggle and waking the two girls up. It was the most uncoordinated attempt to get off each other and off of the couch...ever. Both ending up on the floor with Brittany and Santana laughing their asses off at them.

"MA!" Sofia yelled

"That was mean" Grace grumbled

"No this is mean, Sofia your grounded" Santana replied

"What? Why?" The young Latina looked annoyed

"Well for starters having sex on our couch is not the best way for your moms to know that you two are doing the dirty" The older Latina replied

"How did…I mean no we didn't" Sofia replied

"Ducky your both pantless" Brittany pointed out

The two girls looked down and indeed they were pantless. Grace could not be any redder then she was right now as she quickly put her jeans back on and threw Sofia her skirt.

"Also we definitely need to crack open a window in here" Santana added making both girls blush even harder

"Gracie I think it's time you went home sweetie" Brittany told her

"You're not going to tell my moms are you?" Grace asked a little worried

"We'll see" Santana replied

Grace just groaned then picked up her stuff.

"I'll walk you to the door" Sofia mumbled

Once in the privacy of the doorway Sofia kissed Grace tenderly

"Tonight was awesome" She mumbled against her lips

"It really was" Grace replied with a smile

"Sorry about my moms"

"That's ok…We probably should have moved up to your room." Grace replied

"Next time"

"Yeah?"

"Of course…We are so doing that again…and then some." Sofia winked

"NO YOU WON'T!" Santana yelled from the other room

"Ma! Por Favor!" Sofia yelled back

"They're gonna tell my moms aren't they?" Grace sighed

Sofia nodded sadly

"I better go"

"Ok"

"I'll see you tomorrow" Grace pulled her in for a hug

"Love you" Sofia sighed

"Love you too" Grace replied and gave her a quick kiss before she headed out the door.

Sofia was not looking forward to facing her parents.


	46. Chapter 46

Yay I've written the final chapter...you all know what that means...our time together will soon be over...there won't be many more chapters left after this one.

My crazy story will soon come to an end but let's not get all sad just yet. I haven't written the in between parts yet so I can't give a definite number on how many chapters are left.

Now let us all remember our time together...

_Memories...Like the corners of my mind. Misty water-coloured memories. Of the way we were...  
_  
This is a bit of a filler chapter the anniversary party will be coming up soon and that will be a few chapters long.

* * *

~~~ That night ~~~

It was around midnight when Quinn went down stairs for a glass of water...for some reason she couldn't sleep. She was a little startled and confused when she saw that the kitchen light was on.

She entered the room and there sat Becky crying into a glass of milk. It broke Quinn's heart. She was that girl 20 years ago and she could still remember the loneliness and complete loss of control that came from being homeless and abandoned by your family.

"Hey you know you're not supposed to cry over spilt milk" Quinn said softly

"It's not split. It's still in the glass" Becky mumbled

"Right"

Quinn moved to get her drink as Becky discretely wiped her eyes.

"We were going to tell you tomorrow but...I talked to my wife and we want to help you. You can stay here as long as you need. I know the fold out isn't that great but it's better than a few gym mats. And you'll be safe here." Quinn told her

"Thanks Mrs. Fabray but I can't stay" Becky replied

"Why?"

"Because I have no money to pay you" Becky replied

"I never said anything about a payment"

"I can't expect you or your wife to pay for an add-on who will live in your basement like some kind of deformed giant scoffing down Baby Ruths and watching old movies about a pirate ship or something" Becky replied

"Oh my god I love that movie" Quinn grinned

"What movie?" Becky asked a little confused

"Never mind. Look Becky Rachel and I don't want your money. All that we ask is that you help around the house like everybody else does who lives here." Quinn replied.

"I didn't think people like you existed" Becky mumbled.

"What a drop dead gorgeous blonde? Trust me...I'm all real" Quinn replied with a smirk.

Becky just raised her eye brow and tried not to smile.

"You know Gracie warned me about you" Becky stated

"What do you mean?"

"You're a total loony...your sweet and very caring...but totally loony" Becky replied

Quinn just smiled

"Aww...that's sweet" Quinn cooed.

Becky just laughed.

"I don't know how much Grace has told you but understand that I do know what you're going through and if at any time you need or want to talk please come and see me...I didn't have that but I'm gonna make sure you do." Quinn told her after the laughter died down.

"You're just like Gracie you know that? Or she's like you...anyway your both have really big kind hearts" Becky mumbled

"Charlie's Rachel's mini-me...Toby is a mixture of both of us but Gracie...she's mine" Quinn smiled softly.

"Mrs. Fabray"

"Call me Quinn"

"Quinn...I...I don't know what Grace has told you but um...she told me that the reason you...got pregnant was because you were in denial about being...gay and well I was just w-wondering if...I mean...I'm just really confused." Becky muttered as a fresh set of tears began to fall.

"You think you might be gay?" Quinn softly asked

"I don't know...I know that I'm...I'm attracted to girls...but then sometimes I think I'm attracted to boys but then other times I'm just not sure." Becky cried.

"It's not always about who your attracted to...it's who you fall in love with that matters. And if that person is a boy then that's great but if that person is a girl well that's great too. You shouldn't worry too much about putting a label on yourself right away. Go out there and experience different things and in time you'll get a better understanding of who you are and what you want" Quinn told her

"But why? I mean Grace knows who she is and...and Hannah knows and you know...why can't I just know now for sure?" Becky asked

"I don't know...for some people they just know instantly...other people take their time. Maybe for the time being you should just focus on your pregnancy. Then when the baby is born you can start to figure yourself out. Handle one thing at a time" Quinn suggested

Becky nodded

"Have you given any thought as to what you want to do when you have your baby?" Quinn asked

"I can't keep it...I can't be a mother...not at 16." Becky replied

Quinn nodded in understanding.

"You should get back to bed. You've got school tomorrow...oh just to warn you Charlie sometimes likes to sing in the mornings...loudly so just be prepared" Quinn smiled

"Thanks Quinn...for everything...for letting me stay and...thanks"

"Your welcome" Quinn smiled back.

Quinn went back upstairs, got into bed and curled up to her wife.

"Mmm Quinn your feet are cold" Rachel grumbled

"Sorry" Quinn apologized with a kiss.

"Where'd you go?" Rachel asked still asleep.

"I was thirsty...then I was talking to Becky" Quinn explained

Rachel opened one eye

"You didn't go downstairs in just that did you?" The brunette asked

"Huh?"

"Quinn sweetie your only in your underwear" Rachel replied

Quinn looked down and yes she had only then realized that she was only wearing her panties and a very tight almost see threw tank-top.

"Um...n-no...of course not...I...definitely was wearing a robe" Quinn lied

"Good...can't be scaring the new girl on her first night living here" Rachel replied.

"Hey! My body isn't scary"

"Not to me...your body is awesome. But for a confused pregnant teenage girl...s'probably not on her lists of things to see in the middle of the night...unless she's into that and in that case you need to wear oversized clothes from now on" Rachel informed her.

"Baby...go back to sleep"

"M'kay"

And she was dead to the world again. Quinn just smiled and kissed her goodnight before falling back into dreamland herself.

~~~ That Week ~~~

Surprisingly enough Becky fitted in well at the Berry-Fabray house. Becky and Grace were in charge of keeping the downstairs clean and tidy while Toby and Charlie did upstairs. Becky got along well with Rachel and Quinn, Toby was a little indifferent towards her but he was too happy and involved with Maya to really care. Charlie thought Becky was hilarious and Grace and Becky's friendship only grew tighter. Sofia and Becky continued to clash and share angry words but it was becoming more and more like a friendship...well obviously they would never admit this but Sofia had proved that she had Becky's back and because of that Becky had Sofia's.

Thankfully Santana and Brittany never told Quinn and Rachel about Grace and Sofia. Mostly because they wanted to use it to blackmail the girls...well Santana did but Brittany made her forget that idea with the threat of withholding.

Rachel was spending more and more time at the theatre as there was only another month or so till dress rehearsals and then they would be opening the show. So the house was always full of noise with Rachel practicing her songs and running lines with Quinn.

For once though the house was quiet and it was just Quinn, Grace and Becky who were at home. They were all lounging in the living room watching the TV.

"You know I love your mama Gracie but this right now...so peaceful and quiet...it's like heaven." Quinn murmured

"I know what you mean" Grace agreed.

"Is it always like this?" Becky asked

"Nah...Rach is just a perfectionist when it comes to performing...and so is Charlie" Quinn replied

"Mom is Grandma gonna be back in time for your party?" Grace asked

"Yeah they come back from Hawaii next week...lucky bitch. Marcus spoils her" Quinn huffed

Grace and Becky just laughed

"Grace you can invite another friend to come if you want, you too Becky" Quinn informed them

"Cool...I'll invite Hannah" Grace replied

"Hannah?" Becky asked

"Yeah...why what's wrong with that?"

"She's you ex sweetie" Quinn replied

"So?" Grace asked looking confused

"Don't you think that's a little weird?" Becky asked

"No...she's my friend and I haven't really spent much time with her lately." Grace replied

"Ok sweetie if you want to invite Hannah then that's your choice" Quinn stated.

~~~ That night ~~~

Sofia and Grace were making out on the young Fabray's bed.

"Grace"

"Yeah?"

"I um...I want us to try something"

"What? It isn't something kinky is it because I hate feet"

"What? No, where do feet come into this" Sofia replied

"I don't know...I'm just saying"

Shaking her head

"Anyway...what I was trying to get at is...I know we've kinda had sex that one time but that was just us grinding up against each other and it was hot and really, really good. But I want a little more"

"You want to have sex? Like the whole...fingers and tongues?" Grace asked

Sofia couldn't help but giggle then blush at her choice of words.

"Well for now I was thinking...just the tongue"

"You want me to go down on you?" Grace asked a little surprised.

Sofia couldn't help but feel totally embarrassed right now so she nodded slightly

"Ok" Grace replied a little too eagerly.

"Really?"

"Of course...I know you're probably not ready to do that to me right now but I am so ready to do this for you"

"Thanks Gracie...I know it must be frustrating for you...I am getting there it's just...I think I need to be eased into it...I want to but-"

"I get it Sofia. I told you I don't mind. You'll get there and when you do it will be worth the wait." Grace interrupted.

Sofia kissed her softly as her response.

"Can I tell you something?" Sofia asked

"Of course you can"

"I've never actually...I mean when I was with Greg I never let him do that to me"

"Really? Why not?" Grace asked

"Because...I was self-conscious about it I mean doesn't it kinda freak you out to have someone's face like...right there?" Sofia asked while point to her crotch.

"Not really...I find it kinda hot" Grace replied

"Oh...well-"

"Sofia if you're not ready then we don't have too. I don't want you to push yourself into something you're not comfortable doing" Grace butted in.

"No it's not that it's just...I love you...and I trust you...I guess what I want is...just be gentle ok?" Sofia asked

Grace had never seen or heard her sound so vulnerable before. It just made her want to kiss her...so she did.

Grace crawled on top of Sofia settling herself between Sofia's legs as she leaned in and kissed her sweetly. Her hands began to roam again only this time they had a specific destination. She slowly kissed down Sofia's neck and then made her way south. Slipping both hands under her skirt Grace fingered the elastic on her underwear. Grace looked up at Sofia silently asking for permission and any indication that she should stop. The Latina gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm ready" she whispered.

Grace nodded and hooked her thumbs in her girlfriend's underwear and slowly pulled them down over her thighs, her knees then completely off. Grace trailed her hands back up Sofia's legs parting them as she went. Sofia's skirt was still covering her and Grace was slightly trembling at what she was finally about to do.

It should be embarrassing the amount of times Grace has fantasized about doing this...but it wasn't.

The young Fabray slowly and gently began to kiss her way up Sofia's thighs she could smell her girlfriend's arousal and it was intoxicating if she wasn't careful Grace could literally come right now she was so turned on.

"Gracie" Sofia moaned trying to get her to hurry up she really couldn't stand the teasing anymore.

Grace taking the hint moved her shaking hands to the hem of Sofia's skirt and after taking a deep breath she got rid of the final barrier between the two. And yep she nearly came at the sight.

Not being able to drag it out any longer Grace lowered her head and ran her tongue the entire length of Sofia's soaked centre. Both girls moaned at the different sensations.

"Oh my god" Sofia breathed out and threaded her fingers through Grace's soft brown locks.

It was unlike anything Sofia had ever felt before and Grace hadn't even really done anything yet.

Grace continued to explore with long languid strokes enjoying every moment of it especially the way Sofia tasted.

Sofia as it turns out is quite vocal or at least she was moaning rather loudly not that Grace minded at all because it just made her feel awesome that she was the one making her sound like that.

Grace then moved her focus and attention to the swollen and wanting clit. Taking the oversensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth Grace began to flick, suck and gently graze her teeth over it gaining an even stronger reaction from Sofia. The Latina began to squirm beneath her and buck her hips up to get closer to Grace's amazing tongue.

"Gracie...oh god...I'm so close don't stop" Sofia groaned as she arched her back.

"Girls do want HOLY FUCKING GOD!" Quinn screeched.

Grace pulled away in horror and practically threw herself off the bed with a squeal.

"Shit Aunty Q get out!" Sofia yelled as she sat up and covered herself back up.

"I need...my eyes to not be in my head...ever" Quinn mumbled in shock.

"What's with all the yelling?" Rachel asked as she came into the room.

Sofia groaned in frustration and embarrassment. Grace hid behind the bed quickly wiping her mouth with her bedspread and tried to will herself to turn invisible.

"Gracie why are you hiding behind the bed?" Rachel then asked

The room was so awkwardly silent with no one looking at anyone. Rachel was totally confused. Until she realized and recognized the look on Sofia's face and the way Grace was hiding and Quinn's look of utter horror then there was Sofia's underwear sitting in the middle of the floor...practically saying 'look at me! Also your daughter and her girlfriend were doing something naughty!'

As realization set in Rachel was not impressed.

"Please tell me this is not what I think it is"

"It's not" Sofia quickly replied

"Sofia don't lie to me" Rachel warned

The young Latina couldn't answer

"Grace?" Rachel asked

Grace whimpered.

"Both of you downstairs. Now! And Sofia put your underwear back on!" Rachel ordered.

Quinn was still just standing there in shock.

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled as she walked down the stairs

Quinn blindly ran out of the room and nearly tripped down the stairs.

"My eyes Rachel...it feels like burning" Quinn mumbled as she followed her wife.

"We are in so much shit Gracie" Sofia whimpered.

"We can just not go downstairs" Grace suggested.

"Aunty Rach looked really pissed"

"It'll be fine...I may never get to see you again though" Grace replied

Both girls left the bedroom to face the music...you would half expect Chopin's Funeral March to start playing as they descended the stairs from the way they walked and the look on their face.

Quinn sat next to her wife on the couch pale as a ghost and rambling about bleaching her brain.

"Quinn will you stop mumbling" Rachel snapped

"You didn't see it Rachel! My baby...and...and...badness"

"Quinn it's not like we didn't know our daughter was having sex. She had sex with Hannah" Rachel replied

"That doesn't mean she can keep having sex!" Quinn hissed

At that moment Sofia and Grace entered the room looking a mix between mortified, scared and just plain embarrassed. Quinn tried but couldn't even look at them right now.

"Sit" Rachel ordered

The girls obeyed. Out of the four Rachel was the most scary when someone was in trouble. Brittany would use guilt and her sad panda eyes. Santana would yell but her threats were empty, Quinn would give you that disappointed look but it wouldn't last...but Rachel...she was just scary. But it wasn't Rachel who spoke. Surprisingly it was Quinn...though she couldn't really look at them yet.

"What part of an open door policy don't you two understand?" Quinn asked

"Mom I can explain" Grace replied

"What is there to explain? You both deliberately disobeyed our rules. Rules we put in place for a reason." Quinn snapped

The two looked down in shame

"I'm sorry Mom" Grace mumbled

"I'm sorry too Aunty Q" Sofia added

"So you should be. You girls aren't to be home alone together here or at your house Sofia"

Both girls looked up not happy about that at all.

"Don't give me that look. This is your own fault. You've completely destroyed our trust and I'm going to be scarred for life I hope your happy" Quinn added.

Both girls looked apologetically at Quinn.

"Mom...I get why you're mad but...Sofia and I love each other...why is it so wrong for us to want to...express that through...doing stuff?" Grace asked awkwardly

She really didn't want to have this conversation because she was basically asking why she couldn't have sex and that's just awkward for a child to ask a parent.

"Because you're too young to be doing stuff" Quinn replied still unable to fully look at her daughter

"Mom we all know you were doing stuff at my age so that's just being hypocritical"

"Yeah and look what happened" Quinn replied

"Mom I highly doubt Sofia is gonna get me pregnant. Unless she's hiding something down there which she isn't trust me I would know...it's not gonna happen"

"Please stop talking I don't need a reminder of what I just saw" Quinn whimpered.

"Grace we know you and Sofia love each other...but your both only sixteen" Rachel replied

"So?" Grace asked

"Aunty Rach...Aunty Q, Grace and I do love each other and we respect and trust each other. I know we broke the rules but it's not like we're hurting anyone." Sofia stated

"So you just want us to give you permission to have sex?" Rachel asked

"Well...yeah kinda" Grace muttered turning a little red

"And so what about Toby?"

"What does Toby have to do with anything?"

"Well if we allow you two to have sex then that means he will want the same privilege. And I do realize the double standard of letting you do it and not him but he has a higher risk of ruining his life if he got a girl pregnant"

"Ma-"

"Look...we're not foolish enough to think that you two won't...have sex I mean you are Santana and Quinn's daughters...it's inevitable but I don't want to encourage it either." Rachel stated

"So...what are you saying?" Grace asked

"I'm saying that. What we don't know can't hurt us" Rachel stated.

"Wait Rach"

"Quinn...they're gonna do it even if we forbid it till the cows come home"

Sofia and Grace couldn't help but smile

"Girls all that we asks is that you respect each other and not to do it when there are people in the house. The open door policy still applies if anybody else is home and the same rules apply for sleepovers. Sofia takes the couch do you understand me?" Rachel asked

"Yes"

"Yep"

"Ok...you can go." Rachel instructed.

Sofia and Grace quickly got up and headed back upstairs Rachel was happy to notice that they didn't close the door. Quinn just stared at her wife in disbelief.

"I can't believe you Rachel. You just gave our daughter permission to have sex"

"Quinn...it's like I said they're gonna find a way to do it. I trust them. I trust Sofia to take care of our daughter. If it were someone else I probably wouldn't be this lenient. But it's not it's Sofia…and well they kinda remind me of us when we were their age." Rachel replied.

"But Rach...Rachel...I...my eyes" Quinn stated.

The brunette just sighed

"Quinn-"

"No you don't get it Rachel I saw...what no mother should see" Quinn snapped

"What was it you actually saw? I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think it is"

"Rachel our daughter was eating out at the all you can eat Sofia Buffet!" Quinn replied with a matching horrified look on her face.

"Oh...oh honey you poor thing" Rachel wrapped her arms around her wife.

"It was like a nightmare" Quinn mumbled into her wife's shoulder.

~~~ The Next Day ~~~

Ben sat at his lap top going through an incredibly long list of songs. He was looking for a song to sing to Charlie. His poem didn't work so he figured a song would be a lot more convincing and telling. So he was hard at work looking for a song that put into words what he felt and how much he valued having Charlie in his life. While growing up they didn't play that much together even though they lived next door their whole lives and that their parents were best friends.

Ben would usually stay with his Ma and mom and Charlie was always playing with Grace and Sofia. But since that barbecue the two had grown really close and Charlie had helped Ben so much in becoming more confident and helping him boost his self-esteem.

She was his best friend and he wanted to tell her all these things so he was looking for the perfect song.

He sighed as he came to the end of the list. He got up and flopped onto his bed where Elvis was curled up looking all adorable. Ben gently patted him and tickled him behind his ears.

"What should I sing Elvis?" he asked the kitten who was waking up

Elvis yawned and let out a little squeak like most kittens do. He got up and stretched his little legs and then walked all over Ben's lap before curling up and going back to sleep. Ben just giggled at him.

"Well that wasn't very helpful" he told the cat.

~~~ Charlie and Becky ~~~

Becky was sitting in the basement doing her homework while Charlie used the small stage to practice her singing. Surprisingly Becky didn't mind and she actually enjoyed listening to the little girl sing. And so did her baby. He would always kick when Charlie would sing. Whenever Charlie finished a song Becky made sure to give her an applause.

"That was really good Charlie"

"Thank you Becky. I plan to sing it at my next singing lesson to prove to my coach that I am ready for some more challenging songs. She seems to think that I'm not at that level. I think she's just trying to ruin my career because I'm better than her." Charlie explained.

"Well I doubt anybody can sing better than you"

"There is one" Charlie told her

"Who?"

"My Mama! She's super talented" Charlie replied

"I agree" Becky smiled

"What are you gonna call your baby?" Charlie asked

Becky's smile faltered a little.

"I...I don't know" she looked down

"Is it a boy or girl?" Charlie then asked

"A boy"

"I like the name Adam...or Jarred" Charlie replied

"I don't know if I could name him"

"Why not?"

"Because Charlie...I'm not going to keep him. When he's born he'll go to some other couple and they should name him...do you understand?" Becky asked

Charlie nodded

"It's like my mommy. She had Beth when she was young and gave her to a good family and she named her. So I think you should name your baby. It'll be the one thing only you can give him and when he's all grown up he'll still have it. If you only gave him a toy or something then he might lose it or forget it…but he can't do that with his name and he'll know that it was you who gave it to him." Charlie replied

"You know you are so much wiser than most 9 year olds" Becky chuckled

"I'm highly developed mentally but I still like to play with dolls and still kinda believe in the tooth fairy because how else can the money get under my pillow without me walking up?" Charlie replied in all seriousness

"That...is a good question" Becky chuckled.

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Hey do you want to feel something cool?" Becky asked

"Sure"

"Ok...put your hand here" Becky placed the little girl's hand on the top of her stomach.

"Sing something" Becky urged

So Charlie did. As soon as she started singing the baby started kicking.

"Oh my gosh that is so weird" Charlie giggled

Becky smiled

"I know...I guess he really likes your singing." Becky replied

"That is so cool!" Charlie smiled.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was sitting in her room going over the reading material that Grace had given her about the joys of lesbian sex. She was ready to have sex with her girlfriend she was sooo ready…she just needed to get over her insecurities about…you know…having sex with her girlfriend. It was all very confusing and frustrating for the teen. She had gone to the doctor and she would be getting her cast off on the weekend but she still couldn't do any heavy lifting yet for a while. Sofia had tried to subtly ask if that meant she couldn't have any lady living sexy times with her girlfriend but her mother was standing right there with her and she couldn't bring herself to ask.

The reading material was helpful in the sense that she now knew what to do, that was one of her biggest fears that she wouldn't know what to do and she really didn't want to be a lousy lay. How embarrassing. She was also a little uncomfortable about Grace's level of experience. Not because she had slept with someone else but just that she knew what to do and to expect. She really didn't want Grace comparing her to Hannah. Yes Sofia had experience with Greg but that was completely different.

"Hey Ducky do you want something to eat?" Brittany asked as she came into her daughter's room

"Nah" Sofia replied

Cocking her head to the side Brittany read the title of the pamphlet her eldest child was reading.

"You know I find that it's just like eating an ice-cream" Brittany said with a helpful smile

Sofia was used to her mother's random sayings so she didn't really take in what she had said.

"What's that?" Sofia asked not really paying much attention to the conversation

"When you go down on a girl. It's like licking an ice-cream" Brittany told her

Sofia's eyes went wide and she just had no words for that.

"Mom! I never…please don't say words…ever again." Sofia stuttered as she turned bright red

Brittany just shrugged

"Ok well I'm gonna make some pasta salad you sure you don't want any?" Brittany asked

Sofia just shook her head still a little shell shocked by her mother's admission.

Later that evening Brittany couldn't help but laugh when she saw her daughter in the kitchen eating an ice-cream cone.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel was singing away in the kitchen like she had been doing for the last few weeks as she started chopping up some veggies for her dinner. She would be at the theatre late that night. Toby was sitting at the breakfast bar stealing bits of her food.

"So Ma…I was wondering…can I invite Maya over tomorrow for dinner?" He asked

"Sure sweetie, I'm dying to meet the girl who has turned you into an actual gentleman and also thank her for getting you to shave that horrible thing you would call a beard." Rachel smirked

Toby tried to glare at her for that but it wasn't really working. Rachel just leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before going over to the fridge.

"Does she have any food allergies?" She then asked

"Nope"

"Alright, just let your mother know." Rachel replied

Toby nodded and went to go let Quinn know. Rachel went back to making her food when Charlie came bouncing into the room.

"Mammmmaaa"

"Yes baby?" Rachel smiled

"Can I please go with you tonight? Pretty please! I'll be super quiet and even bring you coffee and cookies when you want them…pleassseeee?" Charlie asked with a super cute smile

"Aww Charlie you know I love taking you. But I'm gonna be there late tonight. And you need to get your full ten hours of sleep remember?" Rachel replied

"But…I can sleep in the car."

"Baby, not tonight ok. Maybe on the weekend, I have an afternoon session with Amy and Jessie." Rachel offered

Charlie just pouted and huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No diva tantrums" Rachel warned

Quinn walked into the room, saw the impending diva moment and then quickly retreated back from whence she came. Rachel was not impressed. The little bottom lip was starting to tremble and Rachel was internally panicking. She was not equipped to deal with diva tantrums she's only used to giving them.

Rachel stopped what she was doing and crouched down so she was eye level with her daughter.

"Charlie-"

"Why can't I just go with you?" She asked her voice hitching just a little

"Sweetie I told you, it's gonna be a late night tonight definitely passed your bedtime."

"But your never here and I just want to spend time with you" Charlie mumbled softly

Rachel frowned and her eyes started to well up her little girl sounded so sad it broke her heart.

"Aww sweetie I'm sorry" Rachel wrapped her arms around her daughter

"How about you and me have a mother-daughter day tomorrow huh? How does that sound?" Rachel asked

Charlie just shrugged

"Come on baby don't be sad. We can go into the city and go to Times Square, do a little shopping and then come back to the theatre." Rachel offered

"M'kay" Charlie mumbled

"Ok…can I get a Charlotte Berry-Fabray smile?" Rachel asked

Charlie shook her head but Rachel could see the beginnings of a smile forming on her little face.

"Hmm…ok then…I'm just gonna have to do something about that." Rachel stated then quickly reached out and started tickling her

Charlie burst out into a fit of giggles and tried to get away but Rachel was hot on her tails. The two brunettes ran around the kitchen trying to tickle each other. Quinn came back into the room to see what all the noise was about. She couldn't help but chuckle at the two but she soon stopped when the two brunettes spotted her standing there and started to advance towards the blonde both having a wicked glint in their eyes. Quinn's face dropped.

"No! Don't even think about it" Quinn stated but they kept coming towards her

"I said no! That's not fair!" Quinn stated again

Charlie giggled and Rachel gave her a nod and the two went for the attack. Quinn screamed and took off with Rachel and Charlie chasing after her. Quinn ran through the house trying to get away from them. She passed Grace and Becky who were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Gracie help me!" Quinn yelled as she ran past them

Soon enough Rachel and Charlie ran past them, Grace 'tried' to stop them by holding her arm out

"No…don't…stop" Grace mumbled to her Ma and sister not even getting up from the couch and they were already out of the room.

Becky just laughed, Grace shrugged

"I tried"

"So what did Sofia say when you told her your inviting your ex to the party?" Becky asked

"Nothing"

"Have you told her?"

"Becky, Sofia is fine with Hannah and Hannah is fine with Sofia. I really don't see what the problem is here" Grace replied

"Ok…geez don't get your boy briefs into a twist."

"I don't wear boy briefs"

"Commando?" Becky asked with a raised eyebrow

Grace just blushed

"No…I wear normal underwear and why are we talking about this?"

Becky chuckled and shrugged

"Hey I know! You and Hannah should totally go out with each other" Grace suggested excitedly

"No"

"Why not? She's great."

"Grace…first of all I'm pregnant second of all I'm so not ready for something with a girl" Becky replied

"She'd take care of you, she's really sweet and hot and she's an Aussie" Grace replied

Becky just glared at her

"Well…do you think she's hot?" Grace asked

Becky hesitated before answering

"I don't know" she mumbled

Grace smirked

"Grace don't play match maker" Becky warned

Grace sighed

"Fine."

The two went back to watching the TV, Grace grabbed her phone and texted her girlfriend.

**G:** Great idea, we should set Becky and Hannah up

**S:** Bad idea

**G:** Why?

**S:** Hannah doesn't deserve that not after what we already did 2 her

**G:** Come on…they would be great 2gether

**S:** No

**G:** :(

**S:** No sad faces baby

**G:** Epic :(

**S:** Baby come on

**G:** :( :( :(

**S:** Fine…but don't come crying 2 me if it ends bad

**G:** Love you! :D

**S:** Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

**G:** :(

**S:** I LOVE YOU!

**G:** :)

Grace smiled to herself before turning back to the TV screen.


	47. Chapter 47

Hello everyone!

Thank you for all your lovely reviews they still make me smile! Yes it is a little sad that this tale is almost over…I'm guessing that maybe there will be probably five or six more chapters to go…don't quote me on that though!

This chapter focuses a little more on Becky…but there is some Grafia, a bit of Brittana and of course some Faberry in here too.

* * *

~~~ Meeting the Family ~~~

Sofia and Grace were sitting together...or really on top of each other. Grace sat by the armrest while Sofia was practically lying on top of her. They were in the living room with Toby and Maya chatting as they waited for the food to be ready. Rachel and Charlie were still at the theatre and would be home soon. Becky was in the kitchen helping Quinn with the food.

"You know you don't have to help. You can go sit in the living room with the others" Quinn told her

"Nah...it's like couples central in there and its grossing out my baby" Becky replied

Quinn just laughed

"Besides I like cooking it's relaxing" she added

"Same. I love my wife but she can't cook to save her life so I ended up being the chef of the family...it gives me time to debrief and just relax" Quinn replied

"Plus you get to wear super cute aprons" Becky added with a smirk.

Quinn chuckled and blushed ever so slightly.

"Careful otherwise next time I'll make you wear one too" Quinn replied

"Ha! I'd like to see you try" Becky laughed

~~~ Living Room ~~~

"I am so glad I finally got that stupid cast off" Sofia sighed as Grace gently held her now free hand

"Me too" Grace replied

"Yeah I bet you are" Toby smirked

Grace just glared at him, Sofia couldn't help but smirk too.

"So Maya did you lose a bet or something when you decided to agree to go out with him?" Grace asked

Maya just laughed

"No...I think I just lost my mind"

"Ah...that explains why a nice girl like you would be with Toby" Grace chuckled

"Real nice sis."

"Aww Toby-Bear you know I love you" Grace replied as she ruffled his hair

"Hey! No touching the hair!" Toby jumped out of his chair

The girls just laughed when he ran off to go fix his hair. Grace grimaced when she realized she now had a heap of hair gel on her hand.

"Ew...Maya we would love you for ever if you got him to stop using so much gel in his hair" Grace mumbled.

Maya just laughed

"I kinda like his hair" She admitted

"Oh god don't ever tell him that" Grace replied.

"Baby can you get me a drink?" Sofia asked

"Get it yourself, you're the one laying on me" Grace replied

"But I'm your guest"

"Sofia you practically live here"

"Pleaseeee?" Sofia replied with a pout.

"Fine" Grace sighed

"Thank you" Sofia smiled

The Latina sat up and quickly kissed Grace on the lips

"Do you want anything Maya?" Grace asked

"No I'm fine, thanks"

Grace left to get her girlfriend her drink.

"Take note Maya, Fabray's will do anything if you bring out the pout." Sofia winked.

"I'll keep that in mind" Maya replied.

Dinner went well, Maya fit in well with the Berry-Fabrays she was a little unsure about Becky but she didn't let it show. Maya was impressed with and humbled by the way Toby was with his family. She figured it must be hard sometimes for him being surrounded by girls all the time but he doesn't seem to mind. She kinda thinks he enjoys being the 'man of the house'.

~~~ Sunny Sunday ~~~

It was a hot sunny afternoon Toby was spending the day with Maya, Grace was at soccer practice, Rachel and Charlie were on their way home from the theatre so it was just Quinn and Becky at home at the moment.

Becky had taken quite a liking to the older blonde seeing as she could relate and understand Becky's situation and Becky found it easy to talk to Quinn because of this, also because Quinn was very much like Grace and somehow Becky has grown attached to the young Fabray.

Becky was lying by the pool on one of the deck chairs. She refused to put on a bathing suit because she was getting bigger and she hated it. She was nearly half asleep just soaking up the sun's rays while Quinn swam in the pool.

That was when she was splashed by a wave of water. She sat up with a screech Quinn treaded water with a wicked grin on her face. Becky was not impressed.

Just then Becky was splashed again when a little ball of Charlie Fabray jumped into the pool.

And once again when Rachel jumped in after her.

"Guys! Come on!" Becky yelled

The three Fabrays just laughed

"Come on Becky get in" Charlie pleaded

"I can't" Becky replied

"Why?"

"Because then my beached whale impersonation will become too realistic" Becky replied

"Honey we've been there. Don't worry it's just us" Rachel told her

"Yeah...come on. Let yourself have some fun" Quinn replied

"I haven't got anything to wear" Becky replied

"You can borrow one of mine" Quinn offered

The older blonde swam over to the steps and got out of the pool, quickly grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself before she offered her hand to Becky to help her get up. The younger blonde reluctantly took it.

"Come on" Quinn smiled

The two headed into the house to grab the spare bathers. Becky waited in the hallway while Quinn went into her room to get them.

Coming back out Quinn had her towel over her shoulder and the spare bathers in her hand.

"They're clean" Quinn smiled

"Hmm?" Becky mumbled

Over the years Quinn had done everything she could to maintain her cheerleader body. Especially after giving birth to Toby. Her body wasn't what it used to be she was more curvy than before but she still had a flat toned stomach and no matter what Santana said she did have a great rack. Becky seemed to agree with that.

Quinn cleared her throat when she realized that Becky was staring. The young blonde looked up her face bright red, Quinn just raised her eyebrow and tried not to laugh. Becky quickly looked away.

"Sorry" She mumbled hating herself for perving on her friend's mother.

"S'ok" Quinn lightly chuckled

Becky just continued to look at the floor. Quinn stopped chuckling when she noticed and recognized the anguish and self-loathing on Becky's face.

"Hey...it's ok Becky." Quinn replied softly.

"No it's not"

"Why?"

"Because it's wrong...and...and disgusting...I don't want to feel like this...I don't want to be gay" Becky replied her voice hitching as she tried not to cry.

"I used to feel like that too. There was a time in my life when I would pray and pray every single day for god to make me stop feeling the way that I did...that whenever I looked at girls I would get turned on or that whenever I kissed my boyfriend I would imagine that he was a girl. I tried to get rid of these feelings by sleeping with a boy, didn't work obviously. I was so miserable for so long trying to fight what I knew deep down to be true. But when I accepted it. It made my life so much better." Quinn told her

"How did you get over it? How do you know we're not going to hell?"

"Because I realized that God doesn't hate me or Rachel or anyone who is gay, bi, transsexual and everything else...god loves all of us. I asked myself why would god create me the way he did if only to hate me? That doesn't make sense. God doesn't make mistakes he made me gay and he loves me. Just like he loves you. We're not destined for fire and brimstone just because of who we love." Quinn replied.

Becky nodded slightly taking in what Quinn said.

"Here, go get changed and let's just have some fun. Ok?" Quinn handed her the bathers

"Ok" Becky mumbled

Quinn gave her a smile when she finally looked up.

"I'm sorry for starring at your boobs" Becky muttered before quickly turning and headed for the bathroom.

Quinn just laughed and mumbled to herself

"Saggy boobs my ass Santana Lopez"

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Santana and Brittany sat their two kids down in the living room, they wanted to talk to them about something.

"Ok so I want to ask you two something important" Santana started

"Yes you should get Botox" Sofia replied with a smirk.

Santana glared at her daughter

"Do you want to see Grace ever again?" Santana threatened

Sofia stopped smirking.

"Anyway back to what we were talking about" Brittany interrupted

"My mother's back in town and she wants to meet you and I want her to meet you too. Like before I'm letting you decide what you want to do" Santana explained.

"I don't know" Ben replied

"It would be weird" Sofia added

"Why?" Brittany asked

"Well...I don't know it just would be"

"I know it might be a little...strange but she's your family...and it would mean a lot to me if you gave it some thought." Santana replied

"Ok Mami" Ben smiled

"You want to meet her?" Brittany asked

Ben nodded, Santana smiled at her son then looked over at her daughter.

"Ducky?"

Sofia sighed and rolled her eyes

"Fine...but I'm not calling her my grandma. I already have one of those" Sofia replied

"That's fine" Santana nodded.

"So when is this happening?" Sofia asked.

"Tomorrow night. We'll go over to her apartment that she's renting and we'll have dinner there" Santana answered with a smile

~~~ Dinner with Mama Lopez ~~~

Maria was nervous. She would be seeing her grand-babies for the first time and she was nervous. If they were anything like Santana had described she was sure Ben would be a sweetheart but Sofia was in Brittany's words a Santana 2.0 she wasn't sure how Brittany could live with two Santana's, really the woman deserved a medal or something.

She moved around the kitchen getting the food ready trying to calm her nerves she nearly jumped out of her skin when the doorbell rang. Taking a deep breath and a good gulp of wine Maria moved to the front door.

"Hey Mama" Santana smiled then hugged her mother.

"Hello mija" Maria smiled and returned the hug.

"Hey Maria" Brittany smiled and hugged her next

Sofia and Ben stood together a little awkwardly in the doorway.

"So Mama I want to introduce you to my tag alongs" Santana smirked

Sofia just rolled her eyes and Ben smiled a little nervously. They moved into the apartment and stood by their mothers.

"This handsome guy is Benny" Santana smiled proudly

"Hello" Ben smiled

"Hello Ben" Maria replied trying not to cry

"And this ugly mug is Sofia" Santana added

Sofia glared at her mother who just smirked

"Hey" Sofia said to Maria

"Hello Sofia...it's...I'm really glad you both came"

"Yeah well...Ma wouldn't shut up about it so..." Sofia replied

Santana just flicked the girl behind the ear

"Ow! Ma!" Sofia yelped then did the same to her mother.

"Ow! That hurts!" Santana yelled

"No shit" Sofia replied

"Ducky don't swear" Brittany stated

"Sorry" Sofia sighed

"And Santana stop being annoying" Brittany added

Santana was going to argue with that but saw the look on her wife's face and thought better not to speak.

"Sorry" Santana sighed

"They've been like this in the car all the way here" Ben told Maria who tried not to laugh

"Would anybody like something to drink?" Maria asked

"Ooh yes please" Brittany answered

"Wine ok?"

"White please"

"Sofia?" Maria asked

"Red" Sofia replied with a smirk

"Yeah over my dead body." Santana stated.

"That can be arranged" Sofia replied

"Chicas enough" Brittany raised her voice

Both Latinas looked down and mumbled an apology. Brittany just sighed and Maria couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maria do you need any help?" the blonde asked

"Only with the drinks" she smiled

"Alright, me and Benny will help" Brittany replied

They headed off to the kitchen but then Brittany stopped and turned to her two Latinas.

"I don't want to hear a word from either of you" Brittany warned

"And no fighting either" She added

"Yes mom"

"We'll behave"

"Good" Brittany then left to go to the kitchen

Once she was gone Santana lightly punched Sofia in the arm and ran to the kitchen before she could do anything in retaliation.

"Real mature Ma" Sofia yelled.

Later that evening Brittany helped Maria serve the food as they all sat around the table.

"So Sofia your moms tell me that you got promoted as Head Cheerleader" Maria stated to start a conversation

"Hmm? Oh yeah...though that was only because the previous one got knocked up" Sofia replied

"Oh...well your coach still picked you out of everyone else in the team" Maria said.

"That's true" Sofia mumbled

"Well at least your coach isn't anything like the one your moms had" Maria chuckled

"Uggh...she was like...the devil incarnate" Santana groaned

"She wasn't that bad" Brittany replied

"Baby she tried to shoot you out of a canon" Santana reminded her

"Oh yeah...good times" Brittany smiled.

Santana just looked disbelievingly at her wife.

"Come on San she wasn't that evil. She did marry us after all"

"Fine...she had her moments" Santana replied

Maria looked down at the mention of their wedding. She had so wanted to see her daughter get married. She wanted to be there and be the proud mother crying like fool as she watched her baby girl say 'I do' and kiss her bride. She hated her husband so much for what he did but she also hated herself for letting him control her.

Judy had placed a small announcement in the local newspaper about the marriage of one Santana Lopez to Brittany S. Pierce. Maria had seen it and she was so happy for her daughter.

She had planned to go even if Santana didn't want her there but her husband had seen the announcement too and forbid her to leave the house that day. He took a day off of work to make sure she didn't leave the house. Maria had locked herself in their bedroom and cried for the most part of that day.

Ben noticed that the older woman looked sad so he decided to change the subject.

"Maria do you have any pets? We just got a new kitten his name is Elvis" Ben asked

Maria could not help but fall in love with the boy.

"Yes actually I do. I have a Labrador named Milo" Maria smiled

"That's so cool. I wanted a puppy but Toby is allergic to them so we couldn't get one but that's ok because Elvis is very cute."

"How are the Fabrays?" Maria asked

"Good, Rachel's show will start in about a month's time" Brittany replied.

"Quinn's still the same...she's aged though" Santana replied with a smirk

"No she hasn't Aunty Q looks great" Sofia argued

"Should I be telling Gracie that you've got the hots for her mom?" Santana teased.

"Yes Ma I'm only dating Gracie to get closer to Aunty Q because she's so hot." Sofia replied sarcastically

"I am so telling them that" Santana laughed

"See what I have to put up with Maria? That's why mom is my favourite" Sofia stated.

"You two are loco" Maria laughed

"Try living with them 24/7" Brittany replied.

"What are you complaining about? You'd be bored outta your mind without us" Santana smiled as she put her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

Sofia and Santana just gave them a matching cheeky grin. It probably would have been creepy if it weren't so adorable.

"They may be loco but I do love them" Brittany sighed.

After dinner they moved into the living room for coffee and cake, Sofia had been texting Grace secretly throughout the night and she couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend's replies. The texts started off innocently enough...but soon started to turn not so innocent.

Sofia bit her bottom lip as she tried not to make a sound. It didn't really work and a sort of moan disguised as a cough came out drawing attention to herself.

"I'm...Maria where's the bathroom?" She asked trying and hoping that she wasn't blushing right about now.

"Second door on the left" Maria answered

"Thanks" Sofia quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom.

~~~ Berry -Fabray House ~~~

Grace headed into her room and soon enough her phone rang.

"Hey"

"Hey" Sofia whispered

"Where are you?" Grace asked

"In the bathroom" Sofia giggled

"Sooo...I'm guessing we can't really do all those things we were texting about" Grace sighed

"Well you can. I'm stuck here till god knows when. Gracie we need to get our parents outta the house...and soon" Sofia replied

"I know...I really wish you were here right now" Grace sighed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Why? Are you feeling a little somethin' somethin' in your panties?" Sofia giggled

"Shut up" Grace laughed the sighed

"Yeah I am" she admitted

"Well then do something about it" Sofia challenged.

"What with you listening on the other end?"

"Ok that makes me sound like a perv...but yes" Sofia replied

Grace laughed

"I don't know"

"Ok now you're being a tease, especially after that last text."

"Sorry...but I would much rather have you here or have you join me but we can't really have phone sex with you in your grandma's bathroom" Grace replied

"She's not my grandma"

"Yes she is...you better get back in there otherwise they'll think something's wrong"

"Or I could be pooping" Sofia replied

"OH Sofia! Way to kill the mood"

Sofia just laughed

"I'm hanging up now your grossing me out" Grace replied

"Aww baby it's a natural human thing we all do it" Sofia laughed

"How did we go from phone sex to...that?" Grace asked

"I'm not sure" Sofia replied

"Ok well you better go and I'll talk to you tomorrow" Grace said

"Alright if I must...love you Gracie" Sofia replied softly

"I love you too" Grace smiled

Sofia hung up and went back into the living room.

"What?" She asked when they were all staring at her

"Nothing...how's Gracie?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"She's fine...shit Mama! Stop being so nosy!" Sofia huffed

Santana just laughed

~~~ Grace's Bedroom ~~~

After Grace hung up her phone she laid there now bored and still a little turned on so she popped the buttons on her pants and slid her hand into her panties. With her other hand she picked up her phone and scrolled through her photos till she found one of Sofia in her bikini.

"Gracie do you want ice...Oh for Christ's sake!" Quinn slammed the door behind her as she stood in the hallway.

"Why can't I knock first?" She mumbled to herself.

Grace was frozen she has lost count the amount of times this has happened now. She did up her pants and hesitantly opened her door. Quinn was still standing there horrified.

"Mom maybe we should get some locks on our doors" Grace softly suggested.

Quinn just nodded and headed back down to the living room where Becky was sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Never enter a room in this house without knocking" Quinn mumbled

Becky just gave her a questioning look.

Half an hour later Grace came back downstairs to join them it was slightly awkward for a while but they soon got over it.

~~~ Mama Lopez's Apartment ~~~

It was getting late and so the family of four decided to call it a night. The evening had gone really well better than Maria could have asked for. She hoped that because of this Sofia and Ben would want to see her again or at least keep in contact. She didn't want to ask in case they didn't want too; she would ask Santana later on instead.

Because her mothers both had been drinking Sofia was the designated driver for the evening. They all said their goodbyes and Sofia and Ben even hugged Maria without being told too. Sofia had to admit the old woman was ok she was still a little unsure about her because of what she had done to her Mami but if it made her Ma happy then she would just have to deal with it. Ben also took a liking to the older Lopez she was sweet and kinda funny too. On their way out Ben handed Maria a card and told her to read it once they had gone. She kissed her daughter and daughter-in-law goodbye and waved them off as they drove away.

Going back inside her apartment she opened the card that Ben had given her, she couldn't help but smile and let out a few tears.

_Dear my Mami's Mami,_

Thank you for coming back into my Mami's life. She is a lot more happy that she has her Ma back and I love seeing her happy. She's the bestest Ma in the world and so is my mom too!

I don't know what your favourite flower is but I wanted to draw you something so I just drew daisies because they are my mom's favourite and they look pretty.

Love Ben.

~~~ The Car Ride Home ~~~

Sofia hated driving with her Ma, she was a total backseat driver and had road rage issues and it was worse when she had been drinking. She wasn't drunk or anything but she was still obnoxious and drove Sofia crazy. Brittany was dozing off in the front seat while Ben played on his game console.

"Ducky you could of gone!" Santana practically yelled

"Ma I would have hit that truck if I gone! Do you want to be road kill?" Sofia yelled back

"Pfft if I was driving we would have made it" Santana grumbled

"Yeah well you're not driving I am"

Santana's phone buzzed, it was her mother

**M:** Tell Ben I like Violets

Santana read the message and was confused so she showed it to her son; Ben just smiled and took a mental note.

"Oh my god Sofia you drive like an old woman!" Santana huffed

"Ma I'm doing the fucking speed limit geez get off my back"

"Don't swear" Brittany muttered even though she still had her eyes closed.

"Well then control your wife mom" Sofia replied

"More like control your daughter Britt" Santana added

"Ok…that's it! You two need to just shut up for the rest of the ride home. I've had enough of you two bickering and annoying each other! Do you understand?" Brittany snapped

"I said do you understand?" Brittany asked again not looking happy at all

"Yes Mom" Sofia mumbled

"Yes Britt" Santana mumbled as well

"Good." Brittany sighed

Ben couldn't help but giggle.

The rest of the ride home was dead silent.

When they got home they said their good nights and headed upstairs for bed. Santana got into bed and wrapped her arms around her wife but Brittany wasn't having any of it. Santana just looked confused

"What?"

Brittany just gave her the look.

"What'd I do?" Santana asked all confused

"You know what"

"I really don't"

"Santana you were behaving like a child in the car while Sofia was driving" Brittany replied

"So?"

"She hasn't had her licence that long she needs to concentrate when she's driving she doesn't need her annoying Mama yelling at her all the time in the backseat. I would like for my daughter to not get into any car accidents" Brittany explained.

Santana sighed

"Your right…I'm sorry. But you know us…it's just how our relationship works. I annoy her and she annoys me. But we still love each other. You know I'd give my life for that girl." Santana replied

"I know you would…but could you at least try not to get at each other all the time?" Brittany asked

"I can't promise that…but I will promise not to annoy her while she's driving." Santana compromised

"Fine" Brittany sighed

"Can I getz my cuddle on now?" Santana asked with a hopeful smile

The blonde just rolled her eyes and nodded

"Yay" Santana softly cheered as she wrapped her arms tightly around her wife.

~~~ A Lonely Afternoon ~~~

Quinn was home alone once again. It seemed everyone had some place else they wanted or needed to be...everyone except for poor Quinn. Rachel had been spending so much time at the theatre lately that the two barely got to spend any time together any more. She was happy that her wife was doing something that she loved but she missed her and she wouldn't be home till late that night...again.

Quinn was sitting in the kitchen going through the plans for their wedding anniversary making sure everyone had RSVP their invitation. Everyone invited was going except for Puck he was going to come but at the last minute the army informed him that he had to go back to the South Pacific so he couldn't make it. There were going to be roughly fifty or so people going. Mostly family and close friends and a whole heap of the cast of Rachel's show. Unfortunately that means Jesse St. Duchebag was going.

Quinn went over the food list making sure there would be enough. Sick of the boring quietness of the empty house Quinn turned the radio on and decided to make herself a sandwich.

She couldn't help but start singing and dancing along to the music and unbeknown to her she ended up having an audience.

_**(Quinn)  
Darlin', darlin', darlin', I can't wait to see you.  
Your picture ain't enough.  
I can't wait to touch you  
In the flesh.  
**_  
Quinn began to sway her hips as she sang.

_**Darlin', darlin', darlin', I can't wait to hear you.  
Remembering your love is nothing without you  
In the flesh.  
**_  
Doing a little twirl she moved over to the fridge to grab the ingredients.

_**Went walking one day on the lower east side.  
Met you with a girlfriend.  
You were so divine!  
**_  
Moving back over to the bench Quinn began to dance like no one was watching.

_**She said, "Hands off this one sweetie, this girl is mine."  
I couldn't resist you  
I'm not deaf, dumb, and blind.  
**_  
Quinn held her left hand up looking and admiring her wedding ring with a silly grin on her face.

_**Darlin', darlin', darlin', now you're out of town.  
Those girls that you run with, they bring my head down.**_

Quinn began to make her sandwich still singing and swaying her hips. _**  
**_  
_**Ooh Darlin', darlin', watch out if I see you!  
'Cause if you say hello, it'll mean you wanna see me in the flesh.**_

_**Ooh warm and soft, in the flesh.**_  
_**Ooh close and hot, in the flesh.**_

"Hello" Rachel smiled

Quinn quickly turned around a little startled but smiled brightly when she saw her wife.

Rachel moved over to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders and gently kissed her.

"Does that mean you want to see me in the flesh?" Quinn smirked

"Close and hot in the flesh" Rachel sang.

"What are you doing home?" Quinn asked

"I missed you" Rachel shrugged

Quinn couldn't help but smile.

"You know you'd make a super hot Debra Harry" Rachel replied

"Maybe I'll dress up as her next Halloween" Quinn suggested

"I'm liking that idea"

"Or...maybe Marilyn Monroe from the Seven Year Itch" Quinn smirked

"I'm loving that idea" Rachel smiled

Quinn returned the smile and kissed her wife.

"Let's go upstairs" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"What about your sandwich?" the brunette asked

"I'd rather eat something else" Quinn purred in Rachel's ear.

Rachel just giggled and took Quinn's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

~~~ Baby Love ~~~

Becky sat nervously in the waiting room of the small doctor's clinic with Quinn and Grace sitting either side of her. She was there for her check-up and sonogram. She had asked the two Fabray's to go with her because she hated going by herself and having all the other patients look at her like she was some kind of whore or something at least with them there she didn't look like a complete delinquent.

"This is kinda exciting, I've never been to one of these before" Grace whispered to Becky

"It's not that great" Becky replied

"Of course it is, you get to see your baby"

"No I don't" Becky replied

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked

"I've never looked at the monitor…I refused to acknowledge it was there…I didn't want to get attached." Becky explained sadly

Quinn smiled sadly in understanding and placed a comforting hand on Becky's.

"Rebecca Marshall?" The nurse called out

Becky stood up as did Quinn and Grace and followed the nurse into the room.

The nurse instructed Becky to get up onto the table Quinn and Grace helped her

"It's good to see you brought your mother Becky" The nurse smiled

"Oh…n-no she's"

"I'm her Aunt" Quinn smiled

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you" The nurse shook Quinn's hand.

"Ok so the doctor will be here shortly" The nurse smiled and left the room.

Grace took a seat by the bed while Quinn stood next to Becky.

"You didn't have to pretend to be my family Quinn" Becky softly said

"I'm not pretending. It's too late now Becky your part of this crazy family" Quinn smirked

Grace smiled and nodded then took Becky's hand.

"Ok Becky glad to see you back" The doctor said as he came in

"Oh we have a fan club too!" He smiled

"Yeah" Becky smiled

"Hi I'm Doctor Smiley" He offered his hand to Quinn

"Quinn Fabray, and my daughter Grace" Quinn replied

"Alrighty…SO Becky have there been any problems?" He asked while he got ready to do the ultra sound

"No…my back's killing me though"

Quinn just laughed

"Oh sweetie it only gets worse"

"That's not very comforting" Becky frowned

The Doctor just chuckled

"Ok, you ready? Now it'll be a little cold at first" he told her as she placed the gel onto her stomach and immediately Becky turned her head away from the monitor and closed her eyes

Quinn gently and soothingly brushed her fingers through Becky's hair while Grace squeezed her hand. Soon enough the images of Becky's baby appeared on the monitor. The two Fabray's couldn't help but look.

"Well everything seems to be normal; the baby has a good strong heart beat and is developing nicely. Would you like a photo?" The Doctor softly informed his patient.

He had asked before and Becky said no, he decided to ask again in case she changed her mind. Becky just shook her head no but Quinn nodded. The doctor acknowledged this and printed off a photo and quickly handed it to Quinn before Becky opened her eyes. He gently removed the gel from her stomach and turned the machine off.

"All done" He smiled

Becky opened her eyes and looked over at the man

"Thanks" She mumbled.

"Your pregnancy is going very smoothly Becky so you don't need to worry, just continue to take your vitamins and eat well, get enough sleep and do a little bit of exercise but don't overdo it." He instructed

Becky just nodded

"Righty-Oh then, I'll see you in a few weeks' time" He shook all three hands and left the room.

"Can we please go now?" Becky mumbled

"Sure sweetie" Quinn replied

Quinn took them out for ice-cream it always made her feel slightly better when she had to do this when she was pregnant with Beth.


	48. Chapter 48

I'm loving the reviews especially that Sasquatch comment...keep 'Em coming ;)

Sorry if there are some mistakes I didn't get a chance to edit it properly.

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Quinn and Rachel were up in their room, the brunette was sitting at their dressing table applying her makeup while Quinn stood by their closet in her underwear looking for something to wear that day.

"So how did it go at the doctors the other day?" Rachel asked

"Good, the baby's fine...Becky's fine. Well health wise she is...she couldn't even look at the monitor" Quinn sighed

"Poor girl...I can't imagine what she's going through...what you went through"

Quinn grabbed her bag and pulled out the sonogram photo and handed it to Rachel.

"I got a copy just in case she wanted it after the baby is born. I don't want her to have any regrets" Quinn told her

"You've really taken a liking to this girl" Rachel stated

"I was that girl Rach...it kinda freaks me out a little how similar we are. I just want to make sure she's ok."

"I know you do sweetie...and I love that you have this big caring heart" Rachel smiled and brought her wife in for a cuddle.

"Has Becky mentioned anything else about what she plans to do?"

Quinn shook her head.

"What about her parents?" Rachel asked

"Nothing...it's like she doesn't even exist to them anymore"

"Maybe we should have a chat with her and Santana about the possibility of Becky emancipating herself from her parents. Give her, her independence and that way they can't just come in and destroy her life again." Rachel suggested

"Maybe...Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"If...if she decides to keep the baby...what do you want to do?" Quinn asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I mean the basement is big enough and we still have all our kids baby stuff" Quinn replied

"Quinn, if Becky chooses to keep her baby that doesn't change anything. We told her that she can stay for as long as she needs"

~~~ Grace's Room ~~~

Grace and Becky were lounging around in the teen's room doing homework and just chatting. During her time at the Berry-Fabray house Becky had mellowed out a bit. She wasn't as hostile and bitchy as she used to be...that or Grace had just gotten used to it and she just couldn't tell anymore.

She still got under Sofia's skin though; the two would constantly bicker and try to outdo the other with their insults and what have you. Grace could tell that deep down they did like each other they were just too proud and stubborn to admit it. Though sometimes their war of words did get a little much and Grace would have to intervene to calm them down. But majority of the time they were fine...just don't leave them in the same room alone together for long periods of time.

"So have you given any more thought about going out with Hannah?" Grace not so subtlety asked

Becky just glared at her

"I don't even know what I want Grace" Becky mumbled

"Well...how about we test you out then"

"What?"

"Well I mean...what do you usually fantasize about?" Grace asked

Becky raised her eyebrow at that

"I'm not telling you that"

"I don't mean details but is it more about guys or girls?"

Becky looked down and refused to answer. Grace took note of that and then moved around her room looking for something once she found them she placed two magazines in front of Becky. One was a photo of a shirtless man and the other was of a woman in a very skimpy bikini.

Grace watched Becky's reaction

"What is this?" Becky asked

"Which one is more appealing?"

Becky looked at both photos and just shrugged.

"Ok, well look at the guy what's the first thing that comes to your mind?" Grace asked

Becky looked at the photo and thought

"Dude needs to get a tan" she mumbled

Grace nodded then covered up the photo and pointed to the woman.

"What about this one?"

Becky looked at the photo...then stood up

"I don't want to do this" She mumbled and headed for the door.

Grace quickly got up and blocked the door way so the blonde couldn't escape.

"Grace move"

"No"

"Grace get out of the fucking way"

"No"

"I will hurt you if you don't move"

"Becky you can't keep running away from this. It's not going to change the fact that you're gay" Grace told her softly.

Becky clenched her jaw

"What do you want from me?" Becky snapped

"I just want you to be honest with yourself. You're already halfway there. You can admit that your attracted to girls so why is this so hard?" Grace asked

"Because if I say it out loud then it's true and I can't take it back. Gracie I don't want to be the homeless pregnant lesbian" Becky replied then looked shocked at what she said

Grace couldn't help but smile a little

"No…no I didn't mean that I-"

"You can't take it back Becky you said so yourself it's out there now…just embrace it. Being gay is awesome" Grace quickly replied

Becky couldn't help but just laugh but then that laugh turned into a cry then uncontrollable sobbing. Grace just wrapped her arms around the blonde and let her cry.

After crying for almost an hour Becky managed to calm down, Grace got her some water and chocolate ice-cream that always made her feel better. The two teens sat in Grace's room eating their ice-cream in silence.

"You're really annoying you know that" Becky spoke for the first time in the last hour.

Grace just looked confused

"You're annoying and frustrating and I hate you." Becky added

Once again Grace was confused

"Thank you" Becky softly stated

Grace understood then and just gave her a big smile and a soft gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome" Grace whispered

~~~ Later That Day ~~~

It was a rare day when Rachel didn't have to go to the theatre, so she was spending as much time with her family as she could before she had to go back to her gruelling schedule. She was currently in the living room with Quinn and Charlie. They had just finished talking with Becky about Rachel's suggestion. At first Becky didn't want to but when Santana had come over and gone over what it actually meant and how it could benefit her in the end the blonde teen gave it some more thought. Quinn and Rachel also subtlety mentioned that if Becky wanted to keep her baby she was still welcome to stay with them and if she decided to not keep the baby she was still welcome to stay. Becky was currently down in the basement reading over the information that Santana had given her.

Grace was outside playing soccer with Toby and totally kicking his ass she wasn't captain for no reason. Charlie was sitting on the floor with her arts and crafts stuff with Quinn and Rachel sitting with her. They were creating some kind of diorama for school. It had to be a scene from your favourite movie. It was a competition and Charlie was determined to win, parental help was allowed but most of the work had to be done by the child. Charlie was still trying to figure out what scene she wanted to do, so in the meantime Quinn absentmindedly played with the materials and accidently super glued her shirt to the carpet being Quinn she didn't mention this to anyone and hoped that she could free herself before anyone noticed…so far…Super Glue: 1, Quinn: 0

"So have you made up your mind yet baby?" Rachel asked

"No." Charlie sighed

"Well do you at least know what movie you're going to do?" Rachel asked

"I've come up with three, The Wizard of Oz, naturally. The Little Mermaid and The Sound of Music" Charlie replied

"Why don't you do the puppet scene?" Quinn suggested

"No mommy that's too hard" Charlie replied

"You could do Ursula's creepy cave" Rachel suggested

"No Mama" Charlie shook her head

Both women sighed; Charlie could be really picky when it came to things like this. She was definitely a perfectionist in everything she does.

"I know! I'll do Dorothy and her friends following the yellow brick road! And have Emerald City in the background and…and have the Wicked Witch in her tower and even Glenda can be there!" Charlie stated in excitement.

Quinn and Rachel just smiled at how cute she was when she had her ideas.

"Mommy can you please get the paint from the store cupboard" Charlie asked

"Err…Umm…we…we don't need the paint yet sweetie. You should do that last" Quinn replied

The blonde tried to free her shirt but that damn glue was strong.

"Ok, Ma you are in charge of cutting and Mom you're in charge of the glue." Charlie instructed

Oh the irony.

The trio got down to work but when it came to actually gluing stuff Quinn soon realised that she would need two hands for that. While Charlie was using the bathroom Quinn yanked her shirt but it was still stuck.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked

Quinn whimpered

"Baby I'm stuck" She whined

"On what?"

"I accidently super glued myself to the carpet" She replied sounding like a four year old.

Rachel tried not to laugh

"It's not funny" Quinn pouted

Rachel couldn't hold it in so she burst out in laughter then wrapped her arms around her wife

"Aww Quinn I love you, you're just too adorable" Rachel told her

"How am I supposed to get out of this?" Quinn asked

"Just take your shirt off" Rachel told her

"But…I can't" Quinn replied

"Why?"

"Because I'm not wearing anything underneath." Quinn whispered

"Oh…ok well I'll go quickly get a new shirt and you can quickly get changed ok?"

"Ok but hurry up before Charlie gets back."

Rachel jumped up and ran up the stairs and grabbed a t-shirt for Quinn to change into then quickly came back down stairs. She helped Quinn undo the buttons of her shirt.

"You know this is kinda hot" Quinn mumbled then kissed her wife's lips

Rachel just giggled and soon enough Quinn was free and like everything for our dear Quinnie nothing ever goes well for her and it was as if some sick twisted person just likes to mess with her and she always ended up finding herself in awkward situations because it was at that moment that Becky had decided to come in and ask if they wanted some coffee.

"Oh wow ok I'm so sorry…I…" Becky said as she stood there in shock.

Quinn tried to quickly put her t-shirt on but because she was in a rush she just got tangled up Rachel tried to help but it just made things worse and then poor little Charlie came in looking confused as to why Becky was frozen to the spot and why her mommies looked like they were wrestling on the floor trying to either take her mom's top off or put it back on.

Finally getting her top on Quinn was as red as a tomato and tried to act as though the last few moments never happened. Rachel was just as embarrassed but mostly it was just second hand embarrassment for her wife.

"Girls…can we get back to work please?" Quinn asked looking at everything but the people in the room.

"Becky you wanted something?" Rachel asked

"Um…y-yeah I just…I was making some coffee and…I just wanted to ask if you guys waned one" Becky stuttered

"Yes thank you that would be lovely" Rachel smiled

"What about…Q-Quinn do you want one?" Becky asked

"Yes please, thank you" Quinn quickly replied

Becky quickly left the living room and Charlie sat back down.

"You aren't going to get naked again are you?" Charlie asked her mother

Rachel couldn't help but laugh while Quinn just whimpered and hid her face in her hands.

~~~ That Evening ~~~

Charlie and Ben had a very important evening tonight; it was the award presentation night where they gave out trophies and gift certificates for best achievements and top of the class. So Quinn and Rachel put on something nice and headed out with their little girl leaving the teens at home with some pizza they were to meet up with Santana, Brittany and Ben and drive there together. They were all sitting in the living room watching a movie when Grace's phone rang.

"Hello?" Grace answered

"Gracie as you know our parents are all attending Ben and Charlie's ballet presentation night...thing anyways you know what that means?" Sofia asked

"Um...no not really" Grace replied

Sofia sighed

"Baby think about it...your house is full of people...mine isn't. You're not home alone...I am" Sofia replied

"Yeah?"

"Oh my god Gracie I'm home alone for the next four hours. Meaning no parents...no interruptions...do you see where I'm going with this?"

"You want to come over?" Grace asked

Sighing in frustration.

"No Gracie I don't want to come over what I want is for you to come over here so we can have sex." Sofia stated bluntly.

Grace just laughed

"Why are you laughing?" Sofia asked

"I so totally knew what you wanted I was just messing with you" Grace replied.

"Oh my god Gracie! I hate you so much right now"

"No you don't. You luuvvv me" Grace giggled.

"No I don't even want you to come over now" Sofia pouted

"I'll be there in 20 minutes" Grace replied.

"I'm not answering the door"

"I love you" Grace replied

After a long beat.

"Love you too" Sofia mumbled.

Grace didn't even get a chance to knock; Sofia already flung the door open and pulled her into the house before she could even lift her hand.

"Someone's eager" Grace giggled

"Gracie we've been waiting for like...ever to do this. You look nice by the way" Sofia smiled.

"Thanks. You too" Grace blushed.

"So...I know this isn't very romantic and we kinda have a time limit but...Gracie I really love you. You're my best friend and my girlfriend and you make me so happy." Sofia said softly.

"You make me happy too" Grace smiled

Sofia took Grace's hand into her own and pulled her in close the two couldn't help but giggle at how sappy they were being. Sofia leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Let's go upstairs" The Latina whispered

Grace just nodded.

As soon as Grace closed the bedroom door. Sofia became extremely nervous she tried to not let it show but Grace could read her like a book.

"We can go slow ok"

Sofia nodded. Grace wasn't really used to being the more dominate one so this was a whole new experience for her too. She sat on Sofia's bed and motioned for the Latina to follow her. Grace gently brushed away the few strands of hair out of Sofia's face and stroked her cheek.

"You ready?" she asked

Sofia nodded

"I love you" Sofia whispered.

Grace just smiled before she moved in closer and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own and gently pushed Sofia onto her back.

The girls took their time slowly working themselves up with Grace taking the lead. Her hands reached the hem of Sofia's top and slowly inched it up and over the Latina's head. Soon after Grace removed her own top and Sofia was quick at work to remove her girlfriend's bra and her own as well.

This would be the second time they felt skin on skin and it was even better than the first time. Grace trailed a line of sweet soft kisses from Sofia's lips down her neck to her pulse point stopping there to leave her mark. She soon headed lower till she reached Sofia's chest taking her nipple into her mouth while her hand played loving attention to the other. Sofia threaded her fingers into Grace's hair and arched her back wanting more.

"Gracie" she mumbled

Grace switched and drove Sofia crazy. Grace kissed her way back up till she reached Sofia's lips her hands moved lower and began to undo Sofia's pants she helped the Latina remove them and then her own. Grace positioned herself between her girlfriend's legs making them both moan when their centres touched for the first time. Sofia could help but rock her hips.

Grace slowly ran her hand down the length of Sofia's body till she reached her hipbone.

"Ready?" Grace asked

"So ready" Sofia groaned

Grace smiled and moved lower dragging her fingers through Sofia's wet heat and slowly began to circle her clit gaining some rather loud moans from the brunette beneath her. It was definitely more than Sofia had expected it would be. Grace moved her fingers lower and dipped her finger tips into Sofia's entrance, she couldn't hold this off any longer they had both waited so fucking long and so Grace crashed their lips together and thrust her tongue into Sofia's mouth as she thrust two fingers into her. Grace began with a slow rhythm and pace she loved the feeling of being inside her girlfriend feeling her walls clench around her it was euphoric and she could spend forever like this.

Grace moved to place her thumb over Sofia's clit making the Latina scream out it was then that Grace sped up with deeper thrusts curling her fingers and hitting that spot inside Sofia that made her toes curl.

Both were panting now with a thin sheen of sweat forming on their bodies Sofia was getting close she could feel it and so could Grace.

"Come for me Sofia" Grace whispered

And that was all it took, Sofia went over clenching tightly around Grace she let out a throaty groan of Grace's name and her back arching off the bed. As Grace helped her come back down she placed soft kisses to her neck and chest.

Out of breath Sofia grabbed hold of Grace's face and pulled her in for a searing kiss until they desperately needed oxygen.

"That...that was...Gracie I love you so fucking much" Sofia got out.

"So...you like lesbian sex?" Grace asked

"I fucking love lesbian sex" Sofia chuckled.

Grace gently pulled her fingers out making Sofia whimper at the loss.

"Just gimme a sec" Sofia said as she was still catching her breath.

"You don't have too"

"Grace I want to."

"We can just cuddle" Grace offered

"We can cuddle after." Sofia replied as she rolled them over

Grace could still see a hint of fear in Sofia's eyes. So she reached up and kissed her gently.

"I...if it's really bad you can just fake it I probably won't know the difference" Sofia muttered.

"Sofia...stop, don't do that."

"I'm just saying...it probably won't be very good. I know I've read those pamphlets and I've touched myself but..."

"Sofia! Just...don't over think it ok. Just go with what feels right" Grace butted in

"But how will I know?"

"Trust me...you'll know"

"Ok" Sofia nodded.

"Do you have any preferences?" She then asked

Grace chuckled

"What?"

"Like...what you like or don't like...how many fingers should I use?" She asked

Grace couldn't help but smile

"You're such a goober. Sofia just explore ok. You'll figure out what I like and don't...two fingers though"

"Got it...explore...two fingers." Sofia replied.

"You know if Columbus explored like you do America would still be undiscovered" Grace stated after waiting for Sofia to do something

"Shut up I'm getting there" Sofia huffed

"You haven't moved" Grace replied

"I'm thinking" Sofia stated

"Sofia hurry up ok because I'm kinda really horny right now"

"Don't rush me" Sofia replied.

Grace sighed and laid there and waited

"Ok I'm ready now"

"Thank the lord" Grace muttered but was soon silenced when Sofia crashed their lips together.

It started off like their many make out sessions often did but soon turned into more. Sofia followed Grace's lead and focused her attention on her chest. Grace was not complaining. Sofia moved back up to her girlfriend's lips as her hand rested on her hip.

Grace could feel the Latina starting to tremble a little so she placed her hand on top of Sofia's and guided her to where she needed it the most. Their eyes locked when they made contact Grace slowly took her own hand away and cupped Sofia's cheek and gently grazed her thumb along her cheek bone and Sofia hesitantly started to circle Grace's clit. Grace closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as those awesome sensations started to course through her body. Noticing the effect it was having on her girlfriend Sofia's confidence grew and her movements became more focused and determined. She slowly became more adventurous and decided to go exploring.

Sofia began to kiss down Grace's neck, down between the valley of her chest and down her perfect abs. She was so enjoying herself Grace was taken by surprise when she felt Sofia's tongue on her clit doing sinfully good things.

Sofia had no idea what she was doing all she was thinking about was eating ice-cream. She assumed it was good with the way Grace was moaning and moving her hips to get closer. The brunette was getting closer and closer to the edge and once again she was taken by surprise when Sofia thrust two fingers inside and curled them she thrust once, twice and then she was gone.

After she calmed down Sofia removed her fingers and kissed her way back up.

"So...was that ok? I mean did you...it felt like you came" Sofia asked

"Do you have to ask? Sofia that was fucking awesome" Grace chuckled then brought her down so she could kiss her.

The two teens cuddled up together as promised. Sofia rested her head on Grace's chest with her arm wrapped around her and their legs entwined.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked softly

"I feel...kinda stupid"

"What why?" Grace asked a little concerned

"Well...I have no idea why I was so scared about this. It was amazing and are you ready to do it again?" Sofia asked

Grace just laughed

"I am so ready"

Later that night the two girls were fast asleep wrapped up in each other's arms both wearing matching content smiles on their faces.

Brittany and Santana along with Ben arrived home. Ben headed upstairs and got ready for bed while Santana and Brittany went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I'm gonna go check on Sofia ok?" Brittany stated

"Kay" Santana replied as she poured the milk.

Brittany headed up the stairs and softly knocked on her daughter's bedroom door. When she didn't get a response she quietly opened the door and poked her head inside. First thing she noticed was all the clothes on the floor and then she noticed the two bodies fast asleep in the bed thankfully they were both covered up. Brittany just chuckled softly to herself and then closed the door behind her and headed back down stairs.

Santana handed her, her tea

"She sleeping or still awake?" Santana asked

"Sleeping" Brittany replied

The next morning Sofia woke up and smiled when she saw Grace sleeping next to her. She was afraid that last night was just a dream. The Latina gently traced her finger along Grace's cheek and then placed a soft kiss to her lips. The young Fabray began to stir and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning" Sofia whispered

"Morning" Grace replied with a smile

But their little bubble of happiness was broken when they realized something.

"Shit Grace it's morning! You were supposed to leave last night so our parents wouldn't know" Sofia panicked

"I'm sorry I was kinda tired" Grace replied

The two girls quickly jumped out of bed and searched for their clothes.

"How am I supposed to get back home?" Grace asked

"Climb the tree"

"Ok but how do I get out of here without your moms knowing?" Grace asked

"Um...ok I'll go and see if they are awake and then I'll distract them while you make a run for it" Sofia suggested.

Grace nodded

Sofia left her room to check her parents bedroom. Her Mami was still asleep so that means she only had to distract her mom. Sofia went back to her room and informed Grace of the situation. The two teens quietly emerged from the room and headed downstairs.

Brittany was in the kitchen not the best place because it had a full view of the front door. Also Brittany was facing the wrong way and Sofia would have to try and get her to turn around so Grace could escape. Sofia kissed Grace before entering the kitchen.

"Morning mom" Sofia smiled

"Morning Ducky"

"How was your night at that...thing you went to?" Sofia asked

"It was great. Ben won a trophy" Brittany smiled proudly

"Yeah? Awesome" Sofia smiled back.

"Yeah so what did you get up to last night?" Brittany asked

"Um...w-watched TV...nothing exciting really" Sofia stuttered.

"You know Ducky you are just like your Mami"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Your both terrible liars" Brittany giggled

"What?"

"Gracie sweetie do you want some breakfast before you sneak back home?" Brittany called out

Sofia's eyes went wide and Brittany just laughed

"I'm good...thanks Aunty B" Grace mumbled from behind the wall

"Ok then, see you later sweetheart"

"Bye" Grace mumbled and gave a small wave before she hurried out the door.

Sofia was speechless and Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Does Mama know?" Sofia finally spoke

"No" Brittany shook her head

"Can Mama never know?"

"I won't tell her...as far as I know you two just had a sleepover...with no clothes." Brittany smirked

Sofia just blushed at that

"So everything's ok? No problems?" Brittany softly asked

Sofia couldn't help the small smile that appeared

"It was fine...well more like amazing but...no problems"

"Good...so I can start planning the flower arrangements now?" Brittany asked

Sofia rolled her eyes and just laughed

"You know we will elope just to annoy you all" She stated

"No daughter of mine will be eloping. I demand to walk you down the aisle, cry like a fool, make an embarrassing speech and then have a mother-daughter dance at your wedding" Brittany informed her

"And then have lots of grandbabies" Brittany added

Sofia just shook her head.

Santana came down to the kitchen not long after Grace left. She kissed her wife and then messed up Sofia's hair just to be annoying.

"Ma!"

"Morning Ducky" Santana smirked

The older Latina grabbed some bread to make toast then grabbed her coffee and sat down next to Brittany. She looked her daughter up and down.

"What?" Sofia asked a little self-consciously.

Santana scrunched up her brow as if she was thinking hard about something then it was like a light bulb went off and she smirked it was a little creepy actually.

"You totally got laid last night" She finally spoke.

Sofia's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped how the hell does she know? Brittany just giggled at Sofia's reaction.

"Mom you said you didn't tell!"

"I didn't" Brittany replied still giggling

"Then how?"

"It's a gift" Santana shrugged

"That's messed up Ma"

Santana laughed

"Trust me I know. I really don't like the thought of you doing the nasty that's just wrong." Santana shivered.

Sofia just shook her head in disbelief and also embarrassment.

"So how was it? No details though" Santana asked

"It was fine" Sofia mumbled

"Better than men, am I right?" Santana replied

Sofia couldn't hide her blush and gave a slight nod.

~~~ Berry-Fabray ~~~

Grace made it up the tree without getting caught and she even managed to get inside her bedroom but she let out a scream when she saw Quinn sitting on her bed not looking very happy.

"M-Mom...um...I...I was just...um there was a um...cat! There was a cat...on the tree and...so I went and...you're not believing any of this are you?"

Quinn just shook her head

"Ok I can explain" Grace rushed out.

"You've got 2 minutes" Quinn told her

"Ok well last night while you, Ma and Charlie were out I was bored so I went out...lost track of the time, fell asleep and here I am" Grace rambled

"And where did you go?" Quinn asked

"Um..." Grace just sighed she might as well just tell her

"I spent the night with Sofia" Grace admitted.

Quinn just closed her eyes and tried not to think about what her baby girl was doing at the Lopez-Pierce house.

"Mom you and Ma did say that we could...when no one's home" Grace mumbled

Quinn just held her hand up indicating for Grace to stop talking

"I don't want to know" Quinn told her.

"Are you mad at me?" Grace asked sadly.

Quinn sighed

"No...Gracie I'm not mad...no wait yes I am. Grace you need to tell us if you're not going to be at home. For a second I thought you'd run off again." Quinn told her

"I'm sorry...I didn't plan to sleep over it was just that I was tired after we...I fell asleep, I was supposed to come back" Grace told her.

"So what it was just a booty call?" Quinn asked

Grace's cheeks burned

"No! It wasn't...that was our first time" Grace mumbled.

"Oh...oh" Quinn was a little stunned and kinda felt a little awkward talking about this.

"W-Well...um...wa-was it...h-how are you...I mean was...everything ok?" Quinn asked, god she is the Queen of awkward right now...what am I saying? She's always the Queen of Awkward.

"It was fine...gr-great even I mean...It was everything I...it was fine" Grace replied.

If Quinn was Queen Grace was definitely the princess.

"Great" Quinn replied with fake enthusiasm.

Awkward silence followed by an awkward exit of our Queen.

Grace let out a long breath and flopped onto her bed surely waiting her death by embarrassment.


	49. Chapter 49

Ok so here is when the party begins! Yay! There will be around three chapters dedicated to the Wedding Anniversary and then maybe two or three till the end! Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnn! So enjoy it while it lasts my chickens the end is seriously nigh!

* * *

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

It was an early Saturday morning as Grace, Toby, Charlie and Becky stood around the kitchen making breakfast for their moms for their 20th Wedding Anniversary. Grace and Becky were in charge of the cooking because out of the four they were the best, Toby and Charlie focused on the presentation and the drinks. Becky worked on making the scrambled egg and bacon for Quinn while Grace worked on some vegan thing that her Ma loves it had mushrooms and some weird egg substitute thing, Rachel swears it tastes good so Grace hoped it turned out ok. Toby made the coffee while Charlie poured the milk while she sang Poor Unfortunate Souls.

"Why is she singing?" Becky asked Grace

The eldest Fabray just shrugged

"Just go with it Becky there is no real reasoning when Charlie or my Mama burst into song." Toby replied

"Yeah but…why that song? What is it from?" Becky asked

Charlie stopped mid song in horror

"You've never seen the Little Mermaid?" She all but yelled

"Um…n-no" Becky was a little stunned by the out burst

"Oh god" Grace mumbled

"Thank you Becky" Toby muttered under his breath

"It's only the most brilliant Disney animated movie of all time!" Charlie replied

"I thought that was the one about the lion" Becky mumbled

"NO! Trust me Becky I know what I'm talking about. After we give this to Mom and Ma we will be watching the Little Mermaid" Charlie stated.

"O-Ok" Becky looked a little scared

Toby and Grace just sighed they have seen that movie so many god damn times. Charlie smiled and went back to putting the milk away, Toby and Grace just glared at Becky and Charlie went back to singing only now she was singing something completely different.

"So! A needle pulling thread, La! A note to follow So. Tea! A drink with jam and bread that will bring us back to Doe! So, Doe, La, Far, Me, Doe, Ray. So, Doe, La, Tea, Doe, Ray, Doe!" Charlie sang as she moved about the kitchen.

It was a little strange for Becky but Grace and Toby didn't seem to blink an eyelid at it all.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Sofia was sitting in her brother's room as he tried to find something to wear for tonight's party he had asked for help from his sister because she always looked pretty so he figured she knew stuff about clothes and hair and how to look good.

"Ok Benny what have you got?" Sofia asked as she flipped threw one of his comic books as she laid on his bed.

"Ok I have these tops, what do you think?" He asked

He placed three shirts on the bed and looked at his sister expectantly.

One was just a plain white shirt, the other was a light blue and the last was white with red stripes through it.

"That one" Sofia pointed to blue shirt

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yep, it goes better with your completion and it suites your eyes." She replied

"Thanks" Ben smiled brightly at her

Ben gently placed the shirt over his chair with his pants so they wouldn't get all wrinkled up. Sofia couldn't help but smile at her little brother. He wasn't like most little boys, he was sweet and caring and really sensitive. Sofia had wondered if he would turn out gay because of this but decided not to base her thoughts on stereotypes because hello she would never think she would ever have gay feelings or be in a gay relationship. She could never see Ben changing though, he would always be the sweet guy and any girl or boy would be lucky to be with him.

"Sofia can you do my hair tonight as well?" He asked breaking her out of her thoughts

"What do you mean Benny?"

"I want it done like I did for my ballet performance, it looked cool" He replied

"Oh ok…sure" Sofia smiled

"Thanks"

"Hey Benny how about you and me spend the day together?" Sofia suggested they hadn't hung out much lately like they used to when they were little.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we could go out for a drive and do whatever you want" Sofia suggested

"We could go to the museum they have a whole section on the history of ballet!" He replied excitedly

Sofia cringed internally because that sounded so boring but Ben looked too excited and happy for her to say no so she just nodded and put on a happy face.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

After breakfast was made the foursome headed up the stairs with the food and their gifts. Toby had lost the rock, paper, scissors game and so he had to be the one to knock and make sure their parents were wearing clothes and not doing anything but sleeping. Fortunately for once Quinn and Rachel were still asleep and wearing clothes!

When the coast was clear they sent Charlie in to wake their mothers. The little girl ran into the room and jumped on their bed telling them to wake up. Both women grumbled and tried to get away from their daughter but Toby came in and opened all the curtains letting the morning sun come blaring into the room.

"Rise and shine ladies" He yelled in his deep manly voice.

Quinn and Rachel grumbled some more but reluctantly woke up and sat up in their bed, Charlie wriggled her way to sit between her two mommies. Grace and Becky then came into the room, Grace holding the tray of food and Becky holding a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you both" Becky smiled and placed the vase of flowers on the night stand

"Thank you" Rachel smiled brightly

"And we made food!" Grace added with her own smile

"I made the coffee" Toby smile proudly

"I made sure they all behaved" Charlie informed her moms who just chuckled at their youngest.

"Aww guys this is awesome" Quinn softly cheered

"Happy anniversary Mom and Ma" Grace kissed them both then placed the tray onto the bed for them.

"I made you a card!" Charlie added and placed one on her Ma's lap and the other on her Mom's.

"Thank you sweetie" Rachel kissed her

"Thanks baby" Quinn did the same

"And this is from me and Gracie" Toby gave them a small envelope

Quinn opened it and was a little shocked

"Guys…you really shouldn't have done this." Quinn said

Rachel took it and looked at it

"We really can't take this, it's sweet but you shouldn't waste your money" Rachel added

"Oh shush it's already paid for so deal with it" Grace replied

"Yeah deal with it" Toby added

"And if not then me and Sofia will be happy to take it if you're not going to use it" Grace smirked

"Oh over my dead body" Quinn muttered

"Thank you Gracie and Toby for this" Rachel smiled and got up to hug her two teens.

They had given their mothers a night at a fancy hotel that included a day spa and a selection of the best chocolaty desserts.

The family spent the morning together while their mother's ate their breakfast and they chatted and laughed about anything and everything. Becky couldn't help but feel part of the family and she was so thankful for Grace and her mother's. It was around 10 o'clock when Rachel and Quinn very subtlety got their kids to leave the house for a few hours so they could do their own celebrating, they gave them some money to do whatever they wanted.

Once the house was empty Quinn and Rachel decided to give each other their gifts.

"Ok so I wasn't really sure what to get you so I got this and I hope you like it" Quinn mumbled as she handed over a small velvet box

Rachel carefully opened the box and her jaw dropped.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asked a little nervous.

She hated giving gifts she would always worry too much if the person would like it or not.

"Quinn, this is gorgeous" Rachel beamed up at her

It was a heart necklace with twenty diamonds and a single emerald stone in the centre. Rachel lent over and kissed her wife and then she took the necklace out and put it on then handed Quinn a similar shaped box.

"It's not the same…but it's actually kinda similar" Rachel giggled

"Great minds huh?" Quinn smiled

"Something like that"

Quinn opened the box and inside was a necklace with a circle pendant with ten diamonds and ten emeralds. Quinn couldn't help but giggle

"What?" Rachel asked

"I was so going to get this for you but then I saw the heart and quickly changed my mind" Quinn replied

"Oh, so you like it then?" Rachel asked

"Baby I love it, thank you" Quinn kissed her as Rachel put it on her

"Happy anniversary" Rachel whispered

"I can't believe it's been twenty years already" Quinn sighed as the two cuddled up together in their bed.

"I know, it's just flown by…it was like only yesterday you kissed me in my bedroom while I ranted about Finn being an ass." Rachel chuckled

"Yeah…good times" Quinn smiled

"I'm really glad you did that though. It kinda knocked some sense into me that day"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I had only ever seen you as my friend, I mean I always thought that you were pretty and very beautiful but I never really had feelings for you…until you kissed me and it was like…fireworks. I never got that with Finn or Jesse…just you. And so I took a chance and decided to just go for it and I'm so…so glad I did" Rachel told her

"I'm glad too…you know after I ran out I went to Mercedes and planned to run away and out of Lima because I was so scared about how you would have reacted" Quinn giggled

"You big goof" Rachel laughed

"Well it was the first time I kissed someone that I actually liked, I was terrified that you would hate me after it happened"

"I could never hate you Quinn" Rachel reassured her.

"Same here" Quinn replied

"That's not true" Rachel sighed looking sad

"What? Rach I never hated you we've been through that. I did those things because I was jealous and because I hated what I was feeling but I never hated you" Quinn quickly replied

"I know…but I'm not talking about that"

"Well what are you talking about?" Quinn asked

"I'm talking about Frankie" Rachel mumbled

"Oh…Rach I didn't hate you then either" Quinn softly replied

This was a topic that they never really ever talked about after it happened.

"Why not? Quinn what I did…I hurt you and…I've never been able to forgive myself for that. I thank god and everything else every day that you still want to be here with me." Rachel replied as a few tears began to form in her eyes.

"Rachel…it was a long time ago now…and yes it hurt…it really hurt and for the first few weeks after you told me I wasn't sure what to do. I loved you so much but you hurt me…I was so angry as you can remember. I hated what had happened, I hated…Frankie, I hated your job…but I never hated you. It's not possible for me to ever hate you…I love you too much. That's why I forgave you, that's why we are hear celebrating our twentieth wedding anniversary with our kids." Quinn replied

The blonde reassured her wife by kissing her hoping that everything she had said could be felt in that kiss. The two women spent the rest of the morning wrapped up together in their bed sharing sweet lady kisses and just enjoying spending time together.

~~~ Later That Day ~~~

Grace opened the front door and gave her girlfriend a kiss hello

"Ok so Becky is already in my room and Hannah should be here soon" Grace smiled

Sofia sighed

"Babe this isn't going to work. Hannah is nice and Becky...isn't"

"Don't be so negative. Becky thinks Hannah is hot and Hannah...well I'm not really sure what Hannah thinks but we'll find out when she gets here" Grace replied with a hopeful smile

"Do either of them know about this?" Sofia asked

Grace avoided eye contact.

"Grace"

"What? Look Sofia what they don't know won't hurt them. We'll put them in the same room and see what happens." Grace replied.

"Grace...this is a bad idea" Sofia sighed

~~~ Grace's Bedroom ~~~

Sofia, Grace, Hannah and Becky were up in Grace's bedroom all getting ready for the party.

"You know...this is kinda uncomfortable...I mean you do realize that everybody in this room has at some point made out with you Gracie?" Sofia stated.

Grace looked up from putting her bracelet on and blushed a little as they all stood there...she hadn't actually realized that.

"Yeah and that Ned Kelly here is the only one to have sex with her...weird" Becky added with a smirk as she went back to putting her mascara on.

"For your information Becky Grace and I have had sex" Sofia stated

"Ok this conversation is getting into a bit too much info territory." Hannah quickly pointed out.

"I agree!" Grace jumped in.

"At least I don't go around kissing other people's girlfriends" Sofia sneered at Becky

Hannah coughed "*Liar*"

Grace couldn't help but chuckle though she tried to hide it then looked a little guilty and sympathetically at Hannah who just waved her off as if to say she's gotten over it now.

"Oh so I'm not the only one then. You're such a fucking hypocrite Sofia" Becky said.

"Shut up!" Sofia pouted.

"Ok Sofia can you put this necklace on me please?" Grace asked to try and defuse the impending Sofia/Becky war of words.

"Fine" Sofia huffed

Grace raised her eyebrow at her attitude.

"I mean...of course sweetie" Sofia quickly replied

"That's what I thought" Grace added.

"*Whipped*" Hannah coughed

"You know you have a really nasty cough there Skippy. You should get that checked" Sofia said sarcastically

"Ok you all do know that I have a name right?" Hannah asked.

"Sure Lindy Chamberlain" Becky smirked

Hannah sighed

"Yeah well I hope a dingo eats your baby" Hannah replied before leaving the room.

Grace looked disapprovingly at the pregnant teen.

"What?" she asked

Grace just walked out of her room and followed Hannah.

"What's their problem?" Becky asked Sofia

"Beats me...who's Lindy Chamberlain?" She asked

Grace found Hannah in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey are you ok?" Grace asked

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine...god Becky is such a bitch how can you be friends with her?" Becky asked

"She's an acquired taste"

Hannah just laughed

"Yeah...I think you have a thing for bitchy cheerleaders...maybe that's why we didn't work out" Hannah joked

"Hannah"

"It's fine Gracie...we're friends...we're allowed to joke about it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Gracie stop feeling guilty about it. You've moved on...and so have I" Hannah told her

"You have?"

"I have. I mean I'll always love you but...it's more like...I love you as my friend...you know?"

Grace nodded

"I know"

Hannah smiled and the two embraced.

"So did you ask Haley out?" Grace asked once they pulled out of their hug.

"Nah...she kinda reminded me of your Ma...and that made me feel kinda weird" Hannah laughed.

Grace just laughed back.

"W-What about Becky?" Grace asked

"What about her?" Hannah replied

"Well I mean...d-do you think she's attractive?" Grace hesitantly asked trying to be subtle...she failed

"Why?" Hannah asked raising her eyebrow

"Just...making conversation" Grace laughed nervously.

~~~ Quinn + Rachel's Room ~~~

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in her underwear as she did her make up. Quinn came up behind her wrapping her arms around her wife and kissing her shoulder.

"Can we just cancel the party and stay in here and celebrate?" Quinn asked.

Rachel just chuckled

"They'll be here in half an hour sweetie we can't cancel it now" she replied

"But...you look so hot and I just want to spend the night with only you"

"We have all of tomorrow together. The kids will be out and then they will be spending the night at the Pierce's and we've got that night at the hotel to look forward to." Rachel replied.

Quinn just pouted. Rachel turned around and placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Come on...you need to get dressed and I need to start getting the food ready" Rachel stated before quickly kissing Quinn on the lips.

"Rach"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me drink too much tonight. I don't want to have a hangover for our sexytimes tomorrow"

"Ok" Rachel smiled

~~~ Charlie ~~~

Becky was still in Grace's room getting ready. She couldn't find anything that wouldn't make her look like a blimp. She was six months pregnant now and it felt like she was getting bigger and bigger every day. She hated it.

"Gracie can you help me?" Charlie asked as she came into the room

"Oh...where's Gracie?" Charlie asked when she realized it was just Becky

"I think she's down stairs" Becky answered

"Oh...ok"

"Can I help with anything?" Becky asked

"Well I just wanted her to help me pick out something to wear. Normally I would have planned this out last night but I was too tired and though I am usually great under pressure I just can't decide what to wear and my mommies are busy getting everything ready so I can't ask them" Charlie explained

"I can help you if you want...besides I have better fashion sense than Gracie" Becky offered

"That's true...she was my last resort"

Becky just chuckled at that she held out her hand to the little girl who gladly took it and lead her to her bedroom.

~~~ Brittany & Santana ~~~

The two women were up in their room arms and legs tangled up as they struggled to catch their breath.

"We...we need to get ready" Brittany puffed

"Can't we just stay here. Rach and Q will understand" Santana replied

"Sanny...they came to our 20th anniversary"

"Fine" Santana sighed dramatically

Brittany smiled and kissed her wife.

"We need to hurry up we only have half an hour." Brittany told her

"To save time we should shower together" The Latina smirked

Brittany looked very sceptical at that.

"Ok" She smiled

What? She's only human. What sane person would give up the chance to shower with Santana fucking Lopez-Pierce? A fucking idiot that's who!

~~~ Party Time ~~~

Once everyone had arrived (while living right next door, Brittany and Santana were the last to arrive) the more formal part of the party started with drinks, food and speeches. All the kids and teens had to share a table while the adults had their own.

Leroy, Michael and Marcus worked the barbecue while Judy, Santana and Brittany took care of the rest.

During the meal everybody had the chance to chat and catch up and just had a good time.

On the kids table Becky helped Lilly with her food making sure to cut up the pieces so they were small enough for her to eat, she even helped Charlie with her stake. Sofia and Grace were feeding each other and being all adorable. Maya and Toby just made fun of them and Ben chatted with Jason and Nate.

Towards the end of the meal Santana stood up to get everyone's attention.

"Ok time for a few speeches and then we can all get drunk." She stated and then high fived Quinn.

"So to get this over with I'll only say a few words because I know Quinn will be babbling up here for ages and Rachel will probably have a power point display for us as well." Santana smirked

"Anyway...Rachel and Quinn you're my best friends and my family. We've been through a hell of a lot together. You're disgustingly adorable together and sometimes you get on my nerves because of this and it just makes me want to punch you both...but despite all this I would never change that for the world. I love you both and congratulations bitches" Santana finished and held up her glass

"To Quinn and Rachel"

Everybody toasted and cheered.

Quinn and Rachel stood up and Santana and Brittany gave them a hug.

"Ok so I'll only say a few words" Quinn spoke up

"Rachel and I have had an amazing life together so far. She always makes me smile and she always takes care of me and loves me even when I on occasion sometimes make a fool of myself. She gave me two beautiful daughters and my handsome son...I know we've been through a lot and sometimes it hasn't been easy but these past twenty years have been everything to me. So Rach...I just want to say that you're my best friend, my wife and my soul mate and that I love you" Quinn smiled at the brunette who had a few tears in her eyes.

Everybody cheered again.

Rachel got up and kissed her wife.

"I just want to say thank you all for coming to celebrate this day with us. When I was 16 I had no idea that this is how my life would turn out. But then one afternoon a gorgeous blonde randomly kissed me then ran off and refused to talk to me the next day...when I finally got her to talk she told me that she liked me then we kissed again but got interrupted by a rat in the room. I should have known from then on that Quinn and I would have a lifetime of interruptions in the most awkward of times. I know many of you here could attest to that" Rachel smirked while those who have been there just giggled and Quinn blushed.

"Anyway...we were high school sweethearts then a year into college and we were married. Many people told us that we were crazy for getting married so young but we didn't care because we loved each other...and twenty years later I think I love her even more." Rachel smiled

Quinn stood up and kissed her wife while their friends and family cheered and toasted the couple.

"Aww your parents are sweet" Maya sighed

"Yeah" Toby agreed

~~~ Blame It on Santana ~~~

After dinner and the speeches all those under 15 had to go inside and stay upstairs with the sitter who at the moment was Maria Lopez, they had a rotating system where the grandparents had to watch over the kids until they went to bed. The five of them (Judy, Marcus, Leroy, Michael and Maria) had offered to do this for Rachel and Quinn.

So as the younger children went upstairs the alcohol flowed more freely and the music got a little louder as everyone started to mingle and have a good time.

Quinn was currently by the pool chatting to her mom and Marcus while Santana was there constantly refilling the blonde's drink. Quinn was getting drunker by the minute and so was Santana because every time she poured more into Quinn's glass she was take a sip from the bottle as well. Judy and Marcus could totally see what she was doing though Quinn was none the wiser.

"So's like I was there and then like...badness and then god mom how did you do it man? Like how did you not just gouge your eyes out with a spork or something geez it was like a nightmare" Quinn rambled and even did a little jabbing motion while talking about the spork eye removal technique.

"Honey I did think about it" Judy laughed

Quinn nodded

"Yeah I totally get that...Ughh Marcus you are one lucky bastard cause if you were with us back then you would have just like...ran off or something because I have like the worst luck in the earth...no the universe man like the whole galaxy! Like I'm sure pretty much everyone has seen my boobs at some point." Quinn rambled on like a fool.

"Yeah your mom has told me quite a few stories Quinn" Marcus chuckled

Quinn's face dropped

"Oh my god mom you didn't tell him about that time you found my dildo right?" Quinn whispered...well she thought she was whispering...she wasn't.

"Quinn sweetie maybe you shouldn't speak so loudly when your daughter is standing right there" Judy pointed out Beth who had unfortunately arrived at that moment.

"Oh my god Beth!" Quinn yelled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You didn't hear about my dildo story right?" Quinn asked

Beth tried not to laugh as she shook her head.

"See mom she didn't hear" Quinn smiled.

"Hello Beth it's good to see you" Judy smiled.

They had only met once before, Judy was at a loss for words when they met it was a very emotional day for the older Fabray.

"Hey Judy...Marcus"

The man gave her a warm smile.

"Beth are you drinking?" Santana asked

"I've had a glass of wine" She replied

"Pfft...I'll get you some of the good stuff" Santana winked.

Santana stumbled back to the drinks and grabbed the tequila and poured a shot for Beth.

"There you go" Santana smirked

"San you're a bad influence" Judy shook her head

"This is news to you?" Santana asked with a smirk.

Judy laughed

"Hey Judy we should totally do some body shots!" Santana winked

"Ok someone's had too much for tonight. San where is your wife?" Judy asked.

"She's somewhere...oh my god Judy have noticed how saggy Quinn's boobs have become?" Santana asked

The Latina was then hit in the head with a piece of cheese...a few seconds later the cracker followed.

"My boobs are not saggy!" Quinn yelled.

Santana picked up the thrown cheese and it's cracker and threw them back at the blonde. Judy just sighed and pulled Beth aside.

"These two drunk...never a good combination" Judy informed her

Beth just laughed as Quinn and Santana got into a cheese fight. After a while Judy, Beth and Marcus moved away from the duo and went to sit somewhere else.

Soon enough the cheese war was over and the two women were sitting together by the pool drinking out of the bottle

"Santana!" Quinn whined

"What Quinn? What? What do you want from me? Geez I'm only one person!" Santana replied

"Santana!" Quinn just whined again

"Whhhaaatttt?" Santana whined right back

"Where's my wife? I'm like so fucking horny right now and I need to go have sex with her" Quinn replied

"She's over there talking to what's her face. You know that girl we know from that place we went"

"You mean Tina from high school?"

"Yeah that's the one! The pretty Asian with nice boobs" Santana replied

"She does have nice boobs" Quinn agreed

"I know right...I kinda feel the need to touch them" The Latina replied

"Me too...but Rach will kill me if I did"

"Yeah don't think Britts will like that...or she'd get jealous that she didn't get to touch them" Santana added.

"Ok well I'm off to go have sex with my wife...wish me luck" Quinn stated before she attempted to stand up.

"Good luck Quinn! Give her a hump from me"

"Hump her yourself geez San you can be so lazy sometimes" Quinn grumbled before staggering away.

Once Quinn had managed to stumble over to her wife Santana finished off the bottle of Champaign and then went to go find her own wife.

Brittany was with Mercedes chatting about something when Santana came over nearly falling on top of the blonde.

"Hey sexy" Santana mumbled

"Sanny how much have you drunk?"

"Not much...just like...half a bottle of champs and like some tequila shots...but not as much as Quinn baby I promise" Santana replied

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asked

"Yes" Santana replied

"Santana you know I know when you're lying" Brittany informed her

Santana then burst into tears and flung herself into Brittany's arms

"I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible wife." The Latina sobbed.

Brittany just patted her back and tried to calm her down. Mercedes just laughed.

"It's ok San...you're the best wife in the world" Brittany murmured.

"Am I better than Quinn?" she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"You're all I want San"

"But am I better? Like, coz I have great boobs and...and I'm really good at sex, I'm better than Quinn right?" she hiccupped

"Sweetie I've never had sex with Quinn" Brittany replied

"Do you want to have sex with her?" Santana asked

"No...unless it's a foursome with you and Rach" Brittany replied

"What about you Wheezy? If you had to choose would you have sex with me or Quinn?" Santana asked

"Neither, I'm not into girls" She answered

"Well I could wear a strap-on" Santana offered

"Thanks...but still...no"

Santana just pouted.

"I'd have sex with you" The Latina mumbled

"Would you now?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow

Santana then burst into tears again.

"I'm so sorry Brittany...please you gotta forgive me! I can't live without you!" The Latina cried and clung onto the blonde.

Santana just held onto the blonde crying while Brittany and Mercedes carried on their conversation.

Rachel, Tina and Aaron were standing by the table drinking, chatting and eating.

"So how's the club?" Rachel asked Tina

Tina and Rachel were the only ones not drinking to get drunk and were still on their first drink. But the night was young so who knows what will happen later on.

"It's good, but then this time of year is our busiest" Tina replied

"Don't you ever get worried that Aaron will...you know. I mean for a straight guy to be working in a place like that..."

Tina just laughed and shook her head.

"No...he's a good boy. He knows he could never get away with anything, those are my girls and they treat me well as I do to them." Tina replied

"You are a very trusting woman Tee...I don't think I'd let Quinn work in a place like that" Rachel said

"I know...you'd never get any work done" Tina replied dryly

Rachel just cracked up

"So true" she replied.

"Hey guys what are ya talkin bout?" Quinn slurred as she came up to them.

The blonde wrapped her arm around Tina's shoulder and leaned heavily into her side and pressed her lips onto her friend's check.

"You smell pretty...lets go upstairs and fuck" Quinn mumbled and trailed her finger down Tina's neck to her cleavage.

Rachel just rolled her eyes as Tina giggled at her friend. She always loved drunk Quinn, she was hilarious. Unlike a drunk Santana...she just cried about anything and everything.

"That's Tina sweetheart" Rachel told her wife

Quinn pulled back a little confused and looked at her friend and blushed

"Oh...sorry Tee" Quinn mumbled

Tina just giggled

"It's alright Quinn...honest mistake I'm sure"

Quinn just nodded then sheepishly let go of her friend and went over to Rachel wrapping her arms around her wife.

"You smell nice too baby...wanna go fuck?" Quinn mumbled to Rachel then pulled her top a bit so she could look down at her wife's cleavage.

Rachel just patted her on the arm and just laughed...what else could you do really.

"Anyway...we were talking about my club" Tina informs her

Quinn's eyes brightened up and a big smile formed on her face

"Oooh we should have had our party there" Quinn replied

"Yes because that's what I want on my 20th wedding anniversary my wife drooling over a bunch of naked women" Rachel replied

"I don't drool" Quinn pouted

"And anyway I want to share this day with our kids and if we went to Tina's club they wouldn't be able to go" Rachel added

"Who's going to the club?" Aaron asked only now joining into the conversation

"Nobody" Tina replied

"Us!" Quinn yelled

"But we can't because of the kids remember" Rachel told her wife

"We can just put them in Tina's office" Quinn suggested

"No" Rachel replied

"I'm sure they won't mind. We'll just have to make sure Toby, Gracie, Sofia, Becky and Hannah don't see anything and get all excited and wow we have a lot of lady lovers in this family." Quinn added

Tina and Rachel just shook their heads, Tina was trying not to laugh.

"We can't do that sweetie because then Tee will get into trouble with the law for letting minors into the club and then there will be no club" Rachel informed her wife

"Nah it'll be fine. We didn't get into trouble before" Aaron said before finishing his beer

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

Tina was giving her husband a deadly glare...he didn't notice

"You know when Grace was there...nobody noticed and we didn't get into trouble so it'll be fine" Aaron replied

Rachel's jaw dropped and Tina was pissed. Quinn didn't seem to be anything right now she was too busy trying to look down her wife's top. Rachel glared at her friend

"You let my daughter into your club? My sixteen year old lesbian daughter. In an all-female strip club? What the hell Tina! You're supposed to be her family you're supposed to protect her" Rachel yelled

"Hey it wasn't my fault! She came there by herself. She needed advice so I helped her and then I got her out of there" Tina defended herself.

"Grace Amanda Berry-Fabray get your ass here right now!" Rachel yelled

Grace looked scared when ever her Ma said her full name and in that tone...it never ended well.

"What did you do?" Sofia whispered

"I have no idea" Grace replied looking scared.

The two teens moved over to where her Ma was and before she could say anything Rachel was yelling again

"You went to a strip club?"

Grace's eyes went wide and her checks were burning Sofia looked a little shocked and just raised her eyebrow at the girl.

"Err...ummm...I...I..." Grace stuttered.

"Hey...hey Gracie, Grace...High five" Quinn slurred and held up her hand looking proud of her daughter

"Oh don't you even dare Grace" Rachel threatened and she pulled Quinn's hand down when Grace went to high five her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rachel then asked Grace

"I...I was there to talk to Aunty Tee! I-I didn't see anything." Grace replied but it was obvious she was lying.

"Oh you are so grounded young lady. We will discuss this after the party" Rachel was not impressed.

Rachel turned to leave and dragged Quinn with her. The blonde woman stumbled a bit but managed to quickly turn around and give her daughter two thumbs up and a big smile.

Grace could not be any more embarrassed then she was right now.

"A strip club?" Sofia asked with a hint of amusement.

Grace groaned and rested her head on Sofia's shoulder.


	50. Chapter 50

~~~ Sneaky Teens ~~~

After that ordeal Sofia and Grace sat by the snack table being their disgusting adorable selves again when Sofia came up with the best idea ever.

"Oh my god Gracie we should totally getz us a bottle of Champaign and take this party upstairs" Sofia told her

Grace just giggled

"How? My grandpa and Uncle Rick are like standing guard by the fridge" Grace replied

"We'll just have to distract them then"

"How?"

"Ok we might need some help for this. Preggers! Dame Edna! Get over here!" Sofia yelled at the two teens who were chatting by the pool.

"What do you want muffdriver?" Becky asked

"Funny" Sofia replied sarcastically

"Sofia wants to steal some of the Champaign and she needs your help" Grace explained

"Why should I help? I can't even drink any of it" Becky replied.

Sofia huffed

"Hey Toby get your ass over here" Sofia yelled out

Toby and Maya came over to the group of teens.

"What's up?" he asked

"We can't use Toby" Grace said

"Can't use me for what?"

"Why?" Sofia asked

"Because I can't let my little brother drink...that would be like so irresponsible of me as his older sister." Grace explained

"You guys are drinking?" Maya asked

"Not yet but we will be. We need to distract Uncle Rick and grandpa away from the fridge to score us some booze" Sofia explained

"Ok I'm in" Toby grinned

"Hannah?" Sofia asked

"Oh so you do remember my name then?" replied the Aussie

Sofia gave her a glare

"Yes fine I'm in"

"Becky?"

"Whatever"

"Maya?"

"Um...sure why not"

"Hey my girlfriend is badass" Toby smiled and put his arm around her.

"Yeah well so is mine...she also has a nice ass too" Sofia grinned as Grace gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Becky and Hannah just rolled their eyes.

"Ok so here's the plan. Toby you distract grandpa...tell him about I don't know some crap that would get him talking. Maya and Hannah you two distract Uncle Rick while me and Gracie grab the booze" Sofia explained

"What about me?" Becky asked

"You will be our shield. Your exploding stomach will work as a barrier to hide me and Grace" Sofia smirked

"Ok" Hannah held onto Becky as she lunged forward to hit Sofia

"I am so going to mess you up for that Pierce" Becky threatened

"That was pretty harsh Sofia" Grace scolded her

"It was a joke"

Grace just looked at her expectantly.

"Oh fine...I'm sorry Becky." Sofia sighed.

"I'm still gonna mess you up" Becky replied but she had relaxed a bit.

"Your job is to be the look out to make sure no one is watching us" Sofia told the blonde.

And so their great plan was put into action. Toby went and talked to his grandpa about his plans to join the army. Leroy was in a tizzy about it because no grandson of his was joining the army. He led him over to sit him down to try and convince him to change his mind. Worked like a charm.

Hannah and Maya had no clue how to distract Rick. They haven't even met him till just now.

"Hey um your Rick right? Mercedes' husband" Hannah asked

"Yep that's me" He smiled at the two teens

"Great well she um...she told us to tell you that she was looking for you so..."

"It sounded important" Maya added

"Oh, ok um where is she?" He asked a little concerned

"Um..." Maya looked panicked

"Inside! She um...she's inside...with the kids" Hannah quickly added

"Right, thanks girls" He nodded and then quickly made his way inside

"Well...that was easy" Hannah smiled

"Go us" Maya added and then they high fived

Grace and Sofia saw that the cost was clear so they made a run for it and grabbed four bottles of whatever was in the fridge and then ran back as fast and as discretely as possible. Becky stood by to keep watch. Nobody noticed what the teens were up to. They all met back in the basement to reap their rewards.

Becky had grabbed some plastic cups for everyone and some OJ and lemonade to mix with the drinks. Then hid the evidence under Becky's bed.

They all stayed down there and pretty much sculled the whole four bottles just in case they got caught. In the end they all had a bottle each, with Maya and Hannah sharing one between them.

"Oh my god I'm such a bad sister. Toby...Toby I'm so sorry" Grace slurred.

"S'ok I forgive you" Toby replied then pulled his sister in for a big hug.

"Heyyyy! Hands off ma woman" Sofia pouted then pulled Grace into her arms.

"Hmm you smell nice...I wanna fuck you so bad" Sofia mumbled into Grace's shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Toby yelled

"What?" Maya asked as she swayed a little.

"I just realized something"

"What?" Maya asked again

"What?" Toby asked confused

"What did you realize fool?" Maya asked

"I...I can't remember" Toby sighed then started giggling.

"Ughh ok everybody out!" Becky instructed when she noticed Grace and Sofia making out on her bed.

Toby grabbed Maya's hand and they attempted the stairs.

"That includes you!" Becky yelled at the two girls

"Shhh I'm trying to get my mack on" Sofia hissed

"Not in my bed you're not. Now move it before I get Rachel down here" Becky threatened

The two sighed and got up

"That was just uncalled for" Sofia grumbled

"Come on Sofia let's go dance!" Grace yelled excitedly

"Only if you let me touch your boob because I was totes going for second until I was rudely interrupted by teen mom over here" Sofia replied

"Baby you can touch my boobs any time" Grace grinned

Sofia smirked and went for a full on groping fest. Becky nearly threw up.

"Ok OUT! NOW!" She yelled.

Sofia glared at the blonde but Grace was already dragging her out.

Becky sighed and sat on her bed only now noticing Hannah was still there staring off into space.

"You ok over there Sydney?" Becky asked

"Hmm?" Hannah replied

She was laying on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Did you know there are stars in your room?" Hannah asked

Becky looked up at the little glow in the dark stars.

"Yeah...Charlie put them there. She told me the basement is scary at night so she put them up so I wouldn't get scared" Becky explained

"Charlie's a cutie" Hannah replied

"She is" Becky agreed

Hannah got up but she moved a little too quickly and nearly fell over she stumbled to the bed and sat next to Becky.

"You know I'm gonna be really bold here and just say that you look really hot" Hannah giggled.

Becky just chuckled, Hannah got up and rested on her arms and looked at Becky then asked with a sly grin.

"Wanna make out?"

Later that night the music was blaring and everyone was dancing. Even Kathryn managed to drag Hank up onto the dance floor and Hank had like five left feet and was more unco than Finn...Finn!

Quinn was all over Rachel and Brittany obviously out danced them all with Santana off to the side watching her dance and shouting out widely inappropriate things.

Maya was dancing with Toby. She had her back facing his front and as the night went on their dancing was becoming more and more...dirty.

Toby held onto Maya's hips and every now and then she would let his hands roam. The two had only been together for roughly a month and haven't really gotten past second base (over the clothes) so for Toby this was in a word: awesome. And soon enough Maya could feel how 'awesome' it was for her boyfriend.

Grace was in a similar position only Sofia had no shame she was grinding her whole body against her girlfriend from the start. Not that Grace was complaining or anything. Sofia had got her dancing skills from her mother. She was kinda glad that her parents and family were totally wasted to notice otherwise this would have been awkward. But then she was also kinda drunk to so who the hell cares?

After their dance Quinn dragged Rachel over to the side of the house that wasn't being used for the party and pushed her up against the wall and started attacking her neck while her hands began to roam.

"Quinn...we...we really shouldn't do this at our party" Rachel moaned

"Sure we can...it's our house, it's our party. We're celebrating" Quinn replied.

Rachel just giggled...she had finally given in and started drinking some Champaign and Champaign always went straight to her head.

Quinn moved to place her thigh between her wife's legs and soon enough they were both grinding up against each other.

"God I can't wait till we have the house to ourselves tomorrow...I am gonna fuck you in every. Single. Room...well obviously not the kids room but all the other rooms" Quinn mumbled against Rachel's pulse point.

Rachel just groaned.

"We should go on a second honeymoon...somewhere with beaches" Rachel replied.

"Topless beaches...just the two of us" Quinn added

"This needs to happen" Rachel agreed.

But sadly someone coughed making the two women stop and look over to see who it was...it was Judy.

"M-Mom...um...hi" Quinn smiled sheepishly, she still had her hand up her wife's shirt.

"I...I was just helping Rachel here...she um...there was a thing a-and um..."

Judy just raised her eyebrow

"We were just on our way back to the party to get more drinks." Quinn stated

She removed herself from her wife then took her hand and pulled her back to the party. Judy just laughed to herself.

When Maya told Toby that she needed a rest they headed inside away from all the commotion. They sat on the couch and Toby handed her a drink of water.

"Your family is crazy but really awesome at the same time" Maya giggled

"Yeah" Toby replied through a chuckle.

"So you're having fun?" he then asked

Maya nodded and gave him a big smile.

"Great...you know you can spend the night instead of getting your brother to pick you up. It's already nearly midnight." Toby suggested

Maya's smile faltered a little

"Um...I...don't...I mean"

"No, no, no, no I didn't mean it like that and besides my moms might be drunk but they would never let you sleep in my room. I would suggest my sister's room but by the way she was dancing with Sofia it would be wise not to go in there" Toby chuckled

"How come your sister gets to have her girlfriend sleep over but you can't?" Maya asked

"She's not. But that hasn't stopped them before"

"Oh"

"Yeah...so...wanna stay over? I can take the couch and you can have my bed if you want" Toby suggested.

"Sure...I'll just text my parents...or maybe my brother...I don't think my dad would like to know that I'm staying over at my boyfriend's house"

"That's probably a good idea" Toby nodded.

Maya quickly sent off a text and a few seconds later she got a reply. The girl let out a small laugh once she read it.

"What?" Toby asked

"He told me to tell you that if you so much as touch me he will get that carving knife and turn you from a rooster to a hen" Maya replied

Toby's face paled and he subconsciously crossed his legs.

Santana was sitting by the pool crying her eyes out with Brittany sitting next to her with an arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked

"Be-Because...we're so old" Santana sobbed

"No we're not"

"Britt...we've been married for over twenty years! We have a teenage daughter! I'm turning 40 next year! I'm old!" Santana cried.

"Did you find another grey hair?" Brittany asked sympathetically

Her wife looked so sad...like a sad little panda when she nodded her head.

"Aww sweetie come here" Brittany opened her arms

The Latina leaned into her wife's embrace.

"S'not fair you have blonde hair you can't see the grey" Santana sobbed

"I know honey...I know" Brittany replied.

Kathryn came up to Tina and Mercedes who were all sitting by the pool chatting.

"Are they ok?" she asked pointing to the crying Latina in the blonde's arms.

The two turned to look at what she was referring to.

"She's fine" Mercedes waved them off

"Are you sure?" Kathryn asked

"Yeah...San can get a little emotional when she's drinking. Sometimes it's over the smallest of things" Tina answered.

"Yeah like one time she cried because she missed breadsticks" Mercedes laughed

"I remember that. It took Brittany nearly an hour to calm her down" Tina added.

Brittany had managed to get Santana standing up but she was still upset so she walked her back into the house and into the bathroom.

Grabbing some toilet paper Brittany cleaned up Santana's running makeup.

"There! You're gorgeous again" Brittany smiled and kissed her on the nose.

Santana had stopped crying but she was still pouting.

"Come on Sanny cheer up" Brittany urged her.

The blonde placed her hands on her wife's hips and brought their bodies close together. Santana was in heals and Brittany in flats so they were the same height. Brittany rested her forehead against her wife's.

"Can I get a smile?" The blonde asked

Santana shook her head.

"Please? I'll give you lots of sweet lady kisses" Brittany offered

Santana tried not to smile at that but Brittany saw her mouth twitch.

"And I'll place them here" Brittany placed her finger on her wife's cheek

"Here" on her other cheek

"Here" on her neck

"Here" on her lips

"And here" she finished in her sexy voice

Santana couldn't hold back her smile which Brittany returned. And as promised Brittany gave Santana her sweet lady kisses on her cheeks, her neck and her lips.

"Aren't you forgetting one?" Santana asked

Brittany just smirked and then lowered herself onto her knees and slowly pushed Santana's dress up her thighs and just as she was going to pull her underwear down the bathroom door opened...it was Judy.

"J-Judy hi" Santana smiled

"Hello girls"

"We were just...Britt was um..."

"I was gonna eat some tacos" Brittany added quietly a little disappointed that they had been interrupted.

"Uh huh...ok you two out!" Judy instructed

"But-" Santana began to argue

"San" Judy warned

Sighing dramatically Santana helped Brittany off the floor and dragged her out of the bathroom.

"Thank you" Judy said in a sickly sweet voice

Santana just grumbled.

"Do you think Q and Rachel would be mad if we did it in their bed?" Santana mumbled to Brittany as they headed back to the party.

"They were last time" Brittany replied.

Sofia and Grace burst into the kitchen all giggles, kisses and a truck load of groping going on.

"Shhh...someone might here us" Grace giggled

"They're outside babe...the music is loud and none of them will hear you scream" Sofia purred and ran her hands down Grace's thighs. Making her squirm.

They had stolen more alcohol during the night.

Sofia was a very touchy feely drunk the whole night she never stopped touching Grace. The Latina moved close into her girlfriend's personal space and latched her lips to her neck making Grace moan out loud by the suddenness of it and of course because Sofia knew what she was doing.

It was getting pretty hot and heavy very quickly mostly because the girls were so sexually frustrated having to wait till Sofia's hand had healed properly then for Sofia to be ready to have sex with a girl and then getting interrupted while Grace was going down on her and then they did it that one time but they really, really wanted to do it again...in a simple way of saying it: Them girls were horny and needed to get off.

"We should move outta the kitchen" Grace groaned

"Mmhhmm go to the basement they won't find us down there...and it's closer" Sofia suggested

So the girls quickly headed for the basement but when they got there they were totally not prepared for what they saw.

"Oh my god!" Sofia yelled through a shocked laugh.

There was Hannah sitting topless on the bed with an equally topless Becky straddling the Aussie's hips making out and hands everywhere.

The two girls pulled apart a little shocked and annoyed by the interruption.

"Do you mind?" Becky snapped at them not even bothering to cover up.

Though she did have her back to the two girls. Hannah tried her best not to turn completely red from embarrassment as she used Becky as a shield to hide herself.

"No, no not at all please continue" Sofia smirked

"FYI Becky... Tongue piercing...that's all I'm saying" Grace smirked

Yep and now Hannah was the colour of a tomato and Sofia was not impressed

"Sweetie could you not say things like that when I'm standing right next to you" Sofia asked with a pout

"Sorry...your tongue is amazing too" Grace smiled reassuringly at her.

"Damn straight it is. I rocked your world Fabray" Sofia smirked

"Ok can you two get out now?" Becky asked getting frustrated

"And lock the door on your way out please" Hannah finally spoke

Sofia just laughed but nodded. The two girls headed back up the steps.

"Don't forget protection girls. We don't want another pregnancy" Sofia yelled before closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god I'm going to kill that Latina bitch" Becky mumbled

"Ok...but after this though" Hannah replied.

Becky nodded as if to agree.

"So...hi" Becky said nervously.

The two hadn't really said much. After everybody had left and Hannah suggested that they make out...well that's pretty much all they have been doing all night and it was now getting more heated what with the removal of clothing and the intention of it going further.

"Hi" Hannah replied back shyly.

"I'm going to sound like a complete dork but I've never actually done this before" Becky told her.

"That's ok" Hannah assured her.

"Just...don't compare me to Grace"

"I wasn't going to. You know we don't have to actually do anything if you're not ready." Hannah told her

"I want to...these pregnancy hormones are a bitch"

"Becky I don't usually do this...have random sex with someone. If I do have sex with someone it's because I'm in a relationship."

"Then why am I in your lap and both of us have no tops on?" Becky asked

"I don't know" Hannah laughed

"Look Waltzing Matilda I think you're hot and for some unknown reason you seem to get off on pregnant girls so...we can either do this and leave it at that or we can...make something of it" Becky replied.

"I don't get off on pregnant girls" Hannah replied

"Well then why are you kissing me? I'm fat and I have fucking stretch marks that stupid cream is useless"

"You're not fat you have a baby growing inside you...and I can't see any stretch marks" Hannah replied.

"Well then why?"

Hannah shrugged

"I don't know...I mean your personality isn't that great. You constantly put others down and can be really offensive sometimes but...I don't know...I think underneath it all your actually a nice person and that's what I'm attracted to" Hannah replied.

"Wow you're really kinda sappy and totally off base. I'm not a nice person Hannah"

"Yes you are. I saw you with Charlie, Lily and Ben...in fact not only are you capable of being nice but I'm betting you're also capable of being adorable." Hannah smirked

"Shut your mouth! I am no such thing. If there is one thing that Rebecca Anne Marshall is not and that is adorable"

Hannah just laughed.

"So are we gonna do this or not?" Becky asked.

"Only if you agree to go out with me"

Becky rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Fine...just as long as you don't get me to eat any of that Vegemite crap. I've had it before and it's fucking gross"

"When did you have it?" Hannah asked

"I went to Australia last year on holiday...gotta say I don't see the appeal of the accent. You all sound so nasally."

"I agree" Hannah nodded

"Yours isn't too bad though." Becky added with a smirk.

"Well I'm glad you approve"

"Uh huh so less talking and more kissing...I wanna see what's so great about this tongue piercing"

Hannah just smirked.

Sofia and Grace made it as far as the downstairs bathroom before they could go any further due to the need to make out and touch each other inappropriately. Unfortunately for our awesome twosome someone was already in the bathroom and as they opened the door they certainly got an eyeful...it was Judy.

"Oh for crying out loud what is it with you Fabray and Lopez women!" Judy sighed

"G-Grandma...um...hi" Grace giggled as she released her lips from Sofia's and removed her hand from inside the Latina's top.

"We were just...um..."

"Going back outside?" Judy replied with a raised eyebrow.

That eyebrow meant that they were going back outside. The two girls sighed and nodded. Judy pushed them to move along in front of her so she knew they were actually going back outside. Judy couldn't help but smirk and laugh to herself. Seriously like mother like daughter...both of them.

"So not fair Becky gets some and I don't" Sofia grumbled as they reached the back door.

Toby and Maya were also 'getting some' well not really but they were making out on the couch. Maya was sitting on his lap the boy had his arms around his girlfriend. Unlike his previous 'relationship' with Olivia, Toby wanted to take things slow with Maya. He really liked her and didn't want to push her he was actually liking being in a proper relationship.

Maya shifted in his lap, she couldn't help but let out a small giggle when she felt a certain bulge in his pants.  
She moved again making Toby squirm he moved his hand to Maya's hemline of her top and gently grazed his fingers on her heated skin. When she didn't stop him he moved his hand a little higher and again when Maya didn't stop him he went higher until he was where he wanted to be. Maya involuntarily rocked her hips as Toby grazed his thumb over her nipple.

Feeling a little brave Maya ran her hand down Toby's chest and lower till she reached the top of his pants. Hesitating for a second before she cupped him and squeezed him through his tight jeans. Toby let out a loud groan and thrust his hips ever so slightly. Maya did it again which was good but then again it wasn't. Toby's eyes shot open and removed his hand from Maya's breast.

"Oh crap" he hissed

"What?" Maya asked a little confused

"We need to stop" he was starting to panic

"Why?" Maya asked and squeezed him again.

"Because...Ooh fuck" Toby went rigid and closed his eyes

Maya removed her hand and looked a little shocked. Toby covered his face with his hands and wished he could just disappear. The alcohol and the excitement of being with someone he really, really liked…did not help the situation at all.

"Toby...did...did you just-"

"Please don't say it" Toby mumbled

"So you did then?" She asked softly and tried not to laugh.

"Uggg!" Toby wined as he clenched his eyes shut hoping this was all some kind of horrible dream.

Maya brought her hand up remove his hands from his face.

"Toby there is nothing to be embarrassed about ok? It's perfectly natural for you to be aroused especially with what we were doing and it is perfectly normal for you to…you know…even if it was only a few seconds-"

"Please stop talking!"

"I'm just saying you don't need to feel embarrassed…this isn't going to be a regular thing is it though?"

"Maya please!"

"Do you want me to get off you now so you can go change?" Maya asked

"Yes..." Toby sighed.

"Ok"

Maya gently got up and couldn't help but notice the dark patch on Toby's jeans. Toby just wanted to go die in a hole.

"I'll just..." Toby got up albeit very awkwardly because it was just uncomfortable.

"I'll wait here" Maya smiled

Toby just groaned as he headed to his room.

Grace and Sofia were sitting by one of the tables. Grace was sitting on Sofia's lap while Judy watched them like a hawk.

"This is so unfair" Sofia groaned

"Tell me about it" Grace leaned back into her girlfriend

"Grandma is evil" Sofia added

Grace nodded

"Are you cold?" She then asked

"No, why are you?"

"No...but I can feel your nipples through your top" Grace giggled

"That's coz I'm horny as fuck right now and I'm being cock blocked by our Grandmother" Sofia replied.

Grace just laughed.

"It's not fair Gracie...I just wantz to have sex with you is that too much to ask?" Sofia asked her.

"Yes because you're in a house full of people" Brittany said from behind them and startling the couple.

"Mom! H-How much of that did you hear?" Sofia nervously asked

"More than a mother should ever hear Ducky"

"Sorry Mom"

"Yeah sorry Aunty B"

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the two teens

"Have you two been drinking?"

The deer caught in headlights was totally working for them

"N-No" Sofia stuttered.

"Mmhmmm yeah I don't believe that at all"

"Don't tell my Ma. She's already pissed that I went to a strip club" Grace pleaded

"If you two manage to not drink any more or go off to have wild monkey sex then I won't tell Rachel" Brittany compromised.

Both girls sighed in relief.

"Ducky have you seen your Mami?" Brittany then asked

"Nope"

Brittany huffed.

"Ok well if you see her let me know"

"Sure"

They then heard a loud wail and loud sobbing and Brittany sighed. Sofia and Grace tried not to giggle when they heard Santana yell across the yard.

"I wantz my Brittany!" she yelled through her sobs.

Brittany made her way over to her wife who wrapped her arms tightly around the tall blonde.

"Your Mami is crazy"

"I know...it scares me that we share the same DNA"

"Baby you better not turn into a crying drunk...I don't think I could handle that." Grace informed her

"I'll try" Sofia replied.

Once Brittany had once again calmed Santana down the Latina went off to go chat with her Mami, Leroy and Michael and Brittany went to go chat with Quinn.

"So Quinn what did you get Rachel?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Well I got her this really pretty white gold heart necklace with twenty diamonds and an emerald in the middle." Quinn smiled

"Aww Qunnie that sounds so pretty" Brittany cooed

"Yeah...I wasn't sure if she would like it or not...but she said she does so..."

"Don't worry. Rach will love anything you give her. Hell she'd love it if you gave her a foursome for her present" Brittany replied with a suggestive smirk.

"Britt...I've told you before it's not gonna happen" Quinn laughed

"Why not? I mean just picture it Quinn. My super sexy wife on her back while I ride her face and you between her legs and Rachel taking you from behind. It would be like...the best thing...Ever."

Quinn's eyes went wide and then she let out a small whimper and crossed her legs.

"And that wouldn't be the end of it. We could all switch places and we could even lick melted chocolate off each other...Oooh I've also always kinda had this fantasy where Rach is dressed up as a Mistress of Pain you know with the leather and a whip...and then Sanny would dress up as like Cat Woman because she's like a cat...a super sexy cat. And then they would like totally dominate us in every possible way. Ooh and then we'd ride them like ponies...and then we could ride each other." Brittany sighed

"Oh god" Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as she went rigid.

"Quinn did you just have an orgasm?" Brittany asked a little too loudly just as the song finished and everyone heard.

Awkward...

Marcus quickly put the next song on to distract everyone from the embarrassed blonde woman. Judy and Rachel just rolled their eyes.

"Sorry Quinn" Brittany giggled

She just whimpered and dropped her head onto the table in embarrassment.

Grace was still sitting on Sofia's lap laying back into her girlfriend's body. When Beth came and sat at the small table.

"Hey" she smiled at her

"Hey Beth" Grace mumbled

She and Sofia were getting sleepy it was all that alcohol and dancing.

"You doing ok there?" Beth asked with a chuckle

"Yep...we're good. Aren't we Sofia?" Grace asked

She didn't get a reply so she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Oh she's asleep" Grace frowned

Beth just giggled

"You two got into the booze huh?" she asked with a grin

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Grace replied

"Grace I can smell the alcohol from here"

"Oh...well we might have had one drink...maybe two...possibly six but who's counting" Grace replied

"Do your moms know?"

"It's their party I didn't want to worry them so they don't know, no" Grace replied

"This your first time being drunk?" Beth asked

"Surprisingly no it's not. I know I'm like supposed to be the 'good girl' or whatevers but shhh don't tell." Grace giggled.

"Your secrets safe with me" Beth replied

Sofia then let out a small moan and tightened her grip on Grace's waist.

"She ok?" Beth asked a little worried

"She's fine...she's just dreaming. Probably about chocolate. For some reason she dreams a lot about chocolate...that's not normal right?"

"Um...I'm not sure"

Sofia then giggled in her sleep and moved her hand a little higher on Grace's stomach

"Ok so maybe isn't not about chocolate" Grace stated once Sofia reached her chest.

Beth tried not to laugh as Grace tried to remove Sofia's hand from her boob. Once she accomplished that Grace held onto both hands so she couldn't do it again...well not while she was talking to Beth because that's just super awkward.

"How long have you two been together?" Beth asked

"Um...I think it's like two months officially."

Beth nodded

"Well you two make an adorable couple." she then stated.

"Thanks" Grace smiled.

"So I was wondering...sometime after the party that you and I could...I don't know hang out or something...get to know each other more" Beth asked

"Sure...I'd like that." Grace smiled

"Great."

"Is it ok if Sofia comes too? I mean you could bring your boyfriend Trent"

"Tony" Beth corrected

"Right Tony, as well...we could go bowling or something" Grace offered

"Yeah sure that sounds good"

"It's just...I think I need to be eased into it you know? Like...one on one is too much right now. Do you get what I mean?" Grace asked

"Yeah...yeah I understand. That's totally fine." Beth replied

"Thanks Beth" she replied.


	51. Chapter 51

Not long now! Things are starting to move along more quickly now with the passing of some time.

Warning: there is some hetero sexytimes in this chapter...which is a first for me...I have never been with a guy or ever felt the need to do anything with a guy so I'm going in blind lol hence why it isn't very detailed

Also this is a rather long chapter…sorry

* * *

~~~ The Morning After ~~~

Becky woke up first and the first thing she noticed was that there was a naked girl lying next to her and she wasn't freaked out. At. All. In fact it felt...normal and it was nice...also extremely hot...but it was nice. Also, tongue piercing = awesome.

Hannah began to stir and when she opened her eyes she was a little shocked to see Becky lying there but then the memories of that night flooded her brain and a lazy and content smile appeared on her face.

"Morning" Becky mumbled

"Mornin'" Hannah yawned

Now it was getting a little awkward. I mean what do you say at a time like this?

"So...a-about last night..." Becky started

"Are you ok about what happened last night?" Hannah asked as she turned to face Becky and rested her head on her hand.

Becky took a deep breath and then turned to face Hannah.

"I'm ok...better than ok actually. H-How about you? I mean...are you...ok?" she asked

Hannah just smiled

"I'm ok...and you still owe me that date" Hannah reminded her.

Becky just smiled as Hannah leaned forward to kiss her.

"Are you sure?" Becky asked

"Of course I am"

"But...In case your incredibly stupid and blind, I'm pregnant"

"Yeahhh and?" Hannah asked a little confused

"And I'm pregnant! Why would you want to get involved with this?" Becky replied

"We went through this last night...I like you, why wouldn't I pursue that?"

"Hannah I've...lately I've been thinking and...I've been having doubts...about giving my baby up. I'm not totally sure about what I'm going to do but with Grace's family helping me I...now I have options" Becky replied.

"You want to keep your baby?"

Becky shrugged

"Becky if you want to keep him then that's not gonna make me run." Hannah replied

"I can't ask that of you Hannah"

"How about this. We go on a couple of dates...get to know each other...then see where things go. Either way I'll still be here to help if you need it, ok?"

Becky nodded

"Ok"

Hannah smiled and this time Becky leaned over to kiss her.

~~~ In The Kitchen ~~~

Toby and Maya were busy making pancakes for everyone. After that horribly embarrassing moment between the two last night and after Toby changed his underwear. The two spent the rest of the night downstairs watching a movie together. They ended up falling asleep cuddled up on the couch. Toby wasn't hung over which he was thankful for because he would get into trouble if his moms knew. He had a bit of a headache but that's what pain killers are for.

Charlie and Ben waited patiently for their pancakes when Hannah and Becky emerged from the basement.

"Hey guys" Maya smiled at the two

"Morning" Hannah replied

"What happened to you two? I hardly saw you all night." Toby smirked

"We were busy" Becky replied as she poured some OJ into two glasses then handed one to Hannah

"Uh huh" Toby chuckled

Once the pancakes were done they all headed into the living room to eat and watch cartoons.

Toby and Maya couldn't help but notice how close Hannah and Becky were sitting and just giggled to themselves.

After finishing off their food Sofia and Grace finally dragged themselves down from upstairs and surprising everyone by what they were wearing.

Grace was in Sofia Cheerleading uniform and Sofia was wearing Grace's soccer jersey and her panties. Noticing everyone staring at them Grace asked

"What?"

"Wow Gracie I think this is like the first time I have ever seen you in a skirt" Hannah stated.

"Huh?"

"It looks good on you" Becky replied with a smirk.

Grace looked down and she only now realized what she was wearing.

"Oh god...how did this happen?" she asked Sofia

"And why are you wearing my soccer jersey?" She added

"I don't know" Sofia replied

Grace just huffed and threw herself onto the couch.

"Geez sis learn how to sit in a skirt will ya?" Toby cringed

Yeah she wasn't sitting very 'lady like'. Grace felt like she was going to die so she just flipped him off and didn't bother to move. Sofia shuffled along and laid down with Grace on the couch. It was an attempt to keep Grace's modesty and also because her head was going to explode. Although the Latina now had her ass in plain view she really couldn't care right now though.

Santana came stumbling into the kitchen with Brittany attached to her side.

"Ow my head" Santana complained

"Stop yelling" Brittany grumbled.

"Children go get me some pain killers!" Santana ordered

"Aunty San they're sitting on the counter right in front of you" Toby told her

"Oh...good work Toby" She smiled then grabbed the pills.

They grabbed some water and moved into the living room and sat with the kids then Santana looked confused

"Why is my daughter's ass up in the air? Put some clothes on puta!" Santana yelled over at Sofia

Sofia just flipped her off.

Quinn practically fell down the stairs she was so hung over but luckily Rachel was by her side holding her up.

"Damn why is my house so bright?" Quinn squinted

"Geez Quinnie way to set a good example" Santana chuckled but then regretted it because her head was going to implode.

"You can talk. You kept giving me drinks all night" Quinn replied

"Why are Gracie and Sofia slumped on the couch?" Rachel asked

"More importantly is my baby wearing a skirt?" Quinn asked

"Me thinks they got into the booze last night" Santana told them.

"Oh they are in sooooooooo much trouble" Quinn slurred she was probably still drunk.

"Gracie's already in trouble. She went to a strip club" Rachel informed her

The teens all laughed

"Aw man Gracie has all the fun" Toby then pouted

Maya lightly hit him on the arm

"Not that I would ever go to a place like that" he quickly added.

"That's what I thought" Maya mumbled

Santana and Quinn laughed. The Latina pretending to crack a whip.

"Sanny can you get me something to eat preferably dry toast" Brittany asked

"Yeah sure sweetie" Santana quickly got up and got what her wife wanted

"Can you get me some too Quinn?" Rachel asked

"Sure baby" Quinn then got up and went to it.

Brittany and Rachel just smirked at each other and silently cracked a whip making all the teens laugh. Santana and Quinn were confused about the laughter.

It was around one o'clock when Sofia and Grace woke up again. Maya and Toby were outside helping to clean up, Hannah and Becky also helped but they mostly sat by the pool and talked and flirted with each other...there was even some giggling and light touching going on.

Charlie and Ben were inside watching cartoons while Brittany and Rachel cleaned up the kitchen. Quinn and Santana were both ready to pass out again so Brittany and Rachel moved them up to the master bedroom and just dumped them in the bed to let them sleep it off.

"Ow...Sofia I love you but your kinda crushing me" Grace mumbled

"Your comfy" Sofia replied and snuggled up to her

"Thanks but move"

"Nooo...your boobs are like two soft pillows" Sofia giggled

They then heard two small coughs. The two teens opened their eyes and saw their younger siblings sitting there.

"Do you two mind were trying to watch TV" Charlie said.

"Sorrryyy" Sofia sang sarcastically

Grace just giggled

"Come on let's go back up to your room. You're really turning me on with you in my uniform" Sofia all but whispered into Grace's ear

Grace let out a small whimper

"Open door girls!" Rachel yelled out

"Ok there is no way she could have heard that" Sofia grumbled.

Up in Rachel and Quinn's room Quinn and Santana were fast asleep. They had moved around in their sleep as you do and so at this moment in time Santana was the big spoon and Quinn was the little spoon.

The Latina began to slowly wake up but was still half asleep she saw blonde hair and just smiled. She tightened her grip on her wife and kissed her shoulder then her neck and behind her ear making the blonde squirm. Santana grinned at the reaction. She rolled her wife over and captured her lips with her own.

The blonde kissed her back, Santana couldn't help but notice there was something a little bit different about the way her wife was kissing her but she didn't really give it that much thought as the blonde pulled her on top of her. Santana began to move to kiss at her wife's pulse point and ran her hand down her body.

"Mmm Rach" The blonde beneath her whimpered and rocked her hips.

Santana froze. Lips still on her neck and eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh fuck please don't be Quinn" Santana mumbled

Quinn's eyes flung open when she heard that. She looked down and saw brown hair. But it wasn't the same brown as Rachel's it was darker and thicker and belonged to a Latina body.

"Oh god that better not be you Santana" Quinn mumbled.

Both were now internally freaking out but have yet to move.

"Sant-"

"Shut up!" Santana snapped.

"But-"

"Shhh"

Quinn just sighed

"Ok...this is what's gonna happen. I'm going to leave and go bleach my everything and we will never speak of this again" Santana told her

The Latina flung herself off of the bed and shivered in disgust.

"I need a shower...I feel so dirty" Santana mumbled

"Your one to talk you weren't the one who was molested in their sleep"

"I thought you were Britt" Santana hissed.

"Why were we in bed together?" Quinn asked

"I don't know!"

Just then Rachel and Brittany came in to check on them. Santana rushed over to Brittany and pulled her into a searing kiss. The blonde was a little startled but wasn't going to complain.

Rachel was a little surprised

"What's-"

But before she could finish Quinn attached her lips to her wife's.

Santana pulled away when she needed air. Brittany had a goofy smile on her face from the kiss.

"Are we having a foursome?" Brittany asked with an excited smile

"No" Rachel and Santana replied

Noticing that Quinn hadn't objected Rachel slapped her on the arm

"N-No Britt were not having a foursome" Quinn replied though she didn't sound that convincing any more.

Brittany sighed and pouted.

"You guys are mean" Brittany grumbled.

"Don't pout baby" Santana whined.

The Latina could never stand a pouting Brittany.

"I just don't see why we can't all have sex together. It would be hot, Quinn thinks so too" Brittany replied

Quinn ducked her head down and avoided everyone.

"I mean we've all seen each other naked before and we all trust each other" Brittany added

"She has a point" Quinn mumbled

Rachel glared at her wife

"I'm just saying" Quinn quickly replied

"Britt...it would be too weird. I mean come on...it's Quinn and Rachel." Santana said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked a little offended

"No one will know" Brittany added

"Britt...baby I just couldn't physically do that with them"

"But it would be totally hot" Brittany smirked.

Santana looked sceptical

"Pleaseeee you guys. I know you're all picturing it right now and I know you all know it would be awesome" Brittany smirked.

There was a dead silence between the four women.

"No one will know?" Santana asked

Brittany shook her head

"And we'd never speak of it again?" Quinn added

Brittany shook her head again with a little bit of hope and anticipation in her eyes.

They all looked at Rachel.

"Oh you know what fine. Brittany for your 40th birthday we'll have a foursome" Rachel sighed

"OH MY GOD REALLY? You guys are the best" Brittany cheered and pulled them all into a hug.

~~~ Later That Afternoon ~~~

Grace came down from her room with Sofia they had showered and got dressed and were feeling slightly better. Maya and Hannah had gone home by now and everybody else was in the living room. The two girls couldn't help but notice a weird tension going on between their parents but they just shrugged it off.

They sat themselves down on the chair and watched TV with everybody else.

"Gracie we need to have a talk" Rachel informed her daughter

The eldest Fabray just groaned

"In the kitchen" Rachel told her as she got up.

Grace dragged her feet towards the other room and sat herself down at the kitchen table where her Ma sat.

"First of all I'm not even gonna talk about you drinking last night which I am very disappointed in after last time. Honey why did you go to Tina's club?"

Grace sighed

"I didn't intentionally go there...I just wanted to talk to Aunty Tee and that's where she was" Grace replied

"I'm not happy about this Gracie...your far too young to be in a place like that." Rachel sighed

"I know...I'm sorry Mama" Grace replied sadly.

"Just...promise me you won't go there again ok?"

Grace nodded.

"Good...now about you drinking"

Grace just groaned and placed her head on the table.

Back in the living room Sofia sat next to Becky with a knowing smirk on her face and it was pissing the blonde off.

"What?" She finally snapped

"Nothing" Sofia smirked

"Fuck off Sofia" Becky hissed she didn't want Charlie or Ben to hear her swearing.

Sofia just chuckled which just made Becky even more annoyed

"You totally got laid last night" Sofia whispered and then laughed at Becky's reaction.

The blonde couldn't help the spread of her blush as it hit her cheeks.

"I swear to god you need to shut up right now" Becky hissed

Sofia just continued to laugh.

"Grace won't be mad will she?" Becky then whispered

"Why would she?" Sofia asked after she finished laughing

"Well Hannah is her ex" Becky explained

"Oh...no she'll be fine. She wanted to set you guys up in the first place" Sofia waved her off.

Becky rolled her eyes and huffed

"I told her not to"

"What are you complaining about? You guys hooked up it's a win-win" Sofia replied

"I guess" Becky grumbled

"Soooo...how was it?" Sofia asked with another smirk

"Fine" Becky muttered

"And will we be seeing the land down under again?" Sofia chuckled

Becky just hit her in the arm

"Yes" Becky mumbled after a beat.

Sofia actually gave her a smile that time and Becky returned it with her own...but then it got too weird.

"So you're a full blown carpet muncher now congratulations" Sofia smirked

"Fuck you bitch" Becky smirked back

And all was well in the world.

After their talk Grace and Rachel came back into the living room. Grace was grounded for a week for the drinking. It could have been worse but Rachel figured the hang over was a good punishment.

For dinner they had just ordered pizza because no one was in the mood to cook and after that was gone the Lopez-Pierce family went home and then everyone pretty much went to bed.

Quinn and Rachel laid together snuggled up in their bed.

"Heyyyyy I was supposed to get my sexytimes with you today" Quinn pouted

"Baby you were in no shape to be doing anything today...and frankly neither was I" Rachel replied with a yawn.

"I guess...at least we've got that night at the hotel" Quinn smiled

"Yeahhh" Rachel mumbled and then closed her eyes

"Baby?" Quinn asked

"Mmm?"

"Did we agree to a foursome today?" Quinn asked

Rachel flung her eyes open

"Aw crap" The brunette sighed

"Are we gonna back out?" Quinn then asked

"And face Brittany's sad panda eyes?" Rachel replied

"Well...her birthday's not till the middle of next year...maybe she'll forget" Quinn suggested

The two shared a look...yeah that's just something Brittany won't be forgetting.

"Oh well...we can just be drunk and forget it in the morning" Rachel mumbled

"M'kay" Quinn yawned

The blonde leaned over and kissed her wife

"Night baby...love you" she mumbled

"Love you too" Rachel whispered.

** A month later**

_Becky is 7 months pregnant_

~~~ Becky & Quinn ~~~

Becky sat on her bed doing her homework when Quinn came down to do the laundry.

"Sorry Becky" Quinn apologized for the interruption

"No that's fine, do you need any help?" Becky asked

"Yeah sure, thanks" Quinn smiled

The young blonde got up and helped Quinn sort out the washing.

"So I heard through the grape vine that you're going out on a date with Hannah again" Quinn smirked

Becky tried not to blush, she did have a reputation to keep but living with the Fabray's had made her soft these days.

"Yeah" she mumbled

Quinn just smirked

"You know...now that you're a part of the family the open door policy applies to you too" Quinn informed her

Becky just tried not to blush but it so wasn't working.

"So you're ok with...dating a girl?" Quinn asked

"Yeah...I'm trying to 'embrace the gay' as Gracie calls it" Becky replied

Quinn just laughed

"Hannah's a good girl...she'll treat you well" Quinn told her

"I know...she's far too sweet and caring...I don't know why she wants to date someone like me" Becky replied

"Your those things too Becky"

The young girl just ignored that comment she wasn't exactly used to having someone in a parental figure be kind and act as though they actually care about her.

"Quinn can I talk to you about something?" Becky asked after a brief moment of silence

"Of course...unless it's about sex if it is then you should probably talk to Rachel because I tend to say things that I shouldn't and I get all flustered and it never ends well" Quinn rambled

"Um...n-no it's not about sex" Becky replied a little stunned by her rambling.

"Ok good...so what did you want to talk about?" Quinn smiled

"The baby...my baby" Becky sighed

"Oh...um ok what...what is it?"

"I've been thinking lately...and I...I think I want to keep him" She softly replied and looked down at her growing stomach

"Becky-"

"I mean I know it's a lot to ask of you and your family and I'll pay...I'll get a job and pay my way I promise-" Becky rambled

"Becky stop." Quinn instructed

The young blonde quickly closed her mouth a little afraid of what Quinn was going to say

"Rachel and I told you before...if you want to keep your baby then that is fine with us...you are staying either way. As for paying...don't worry about it so much...worry about your pregnancy first then whatever happens after you give birth then I can offer you a job at my work. Me and Mercedes are thinking about getting a part time assistant" Quinn replied

"Quinn I can't...you've already done too much for me" Becky replied softly

"Don't worry about it" Quinn repeated with a smile

Becky nodded and then smiled back in gratitude. Quinn's smile faltered when she picked up a very sexy black lacy bra.

"Who's is this?" she asked

Becky shrugged

"It's not mine" she replied

"Well it's not mine, or Rachel's and Gracie doesn't wear sexy underwear" Quinn added

"It's probably Sofia's then" Becky shrugged

Quinn so didn't need that visual she let out a small squeak and threw the bra back into the washing basket.

Becky let out a small giggle at the woman's reaction. Then cringed when she picked up a red lacy thong

"Ugh can't Sofia do her own washing at her own house? Oh god its wet" Becky replied a little repulsed.

Quinn, blushing, quickly snatched the thong from Becky's hand and threw it in the washing machine.

"That's not Sofia's" she quickly replied

An awkward silence filled the air as the two blondes stood there.

"You know what I really should finish my maths homework so..." Becky abruptly spoke up

"Yeah of course...definitely" Quinn quickly replied avoiding all eye contact

Becky nodded and quickly went back to her bed while Quinn quickly sorted through the washing and then quickly ran out of the basement.

~~~ Beth and Grace ~~~

Beth placed two cups of coffee onto the small coffee table then sat back down onto the sofa.

After their little bowling trip Grace and Beth had begun to talk more sometimes it was just a few texts or emails and they even went out for lunch once. Things between them were finally becoming less awkward and Grace was beginning to see that Beth was a pretty good person and a friendship of sorts was beginning to form between the two. It was still early days but it was a lot better than a few months ago.

"Thanks" Grace smiled

"So...what brings you by? Not that I'm not happy to see you" Beth asked

Grace shrugged and reached for her coffee and took a sip.

"Sofia had Cheerleading practice and Becky is on a date with Hannah...I got bored" Grace replied

Beth nodded

"Well I'm glad I made it on your list...I'm third...I'm a little honoured" Beth smiled

Grace just gave her a smile in return

"Wait, isn't Hannah your ex-girlfriend?" Beth asked

Grace nodded

"And she's dating Becky? The pregnant girl who lives with you now"

Grace nodded again, Beth raised her eyebrow at that

"And...you're ok with this?" she asked

"Yeah…why does everyone keep asking me that?" Grace replied

"Because...she's your ex...and now she's dating your friend...isn't that weird?" Beth replied

"I think they make a cute couple...I want Hannah to be happy" Grace said

"Your kind of a sweetie you know that" Beth smiled

Grace shrugged and gave her a small grin

"It's part of my charm"

Beth just laughed.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Grace asked

"At work...again" Beth replied a little annoyed

Grace noticed and Beth just sighed

"He's always working or out on the football field. The last time we actually spent a good amount of time together was when we went bowling with you and Sofia" Beth replied

"How long have you been with him?" Grace asked

"About nine months" Beth replied with a sigh

"You don't seem that happy about it" Grace pointed out

"I don't know...things between us are...weird. We barely see each other anymore and when we do spend time together it's like we're friends not lovers" Beth replied

"What's it like to have sex with a guy?" Grace randomly asked

Beth raised her eyebrow at that and Grace blushed slightly

"I mean not that I would ever have sex with a guy because...ew...but I was just wondering...I mean is it like using a strap-on or is it different?" Grace asked

Beth chuckled

"Um...well I've never experienced sex with a strap-on but I imagine it would be very similar" Beth replied

Grace nodded

"Why do you ask?"

"I...Sofia's straight...well...she says she is but for some reason I'm an exception and I...sometimes I worry that she'll miss...sex with guys" Grace muttered.

"Grace...from what I've seen and what I've heard from Quinn and Rachel...Sofia adores you" Beth replied

"I know...but...sometimes I just feel like I'm in some kind of awesome dream but one day I'll wake up and she'll be with Greg or some other guy and I'll still be in love with her but never with her" Grace told her.

Beth reached over and pinched Grace on the arm

"Ow! What the hell?" Grace yelped

"Nope not a dream" Beth stated

Grace just looked confused and rubbed the spot on her arm

"Grace you gotta stop worrying about it and just enjoy it." Beth told her

Grace nodded slightly then reached over and pinched Beth's arm

"Ow what was that for?" Beth yelped

Grace just gave her a cheeky and challenging grin

"Oh I am so gonna get you Fabray!" Becky yelled as Grace got up and ran out of the apartment giggling

Beth jumped up and ran after her.

~~~ Moby ~~~

Toby and Maya were making out in the girl's bedroom (her parents and brother were conveniently out of the house). Maya was laying on her back as Toby hovered over her as they made out. Their lower halves pressed tightly together as Toby's hand found it's way under Maya's top. When Maya could feel Toby through his pants she gently pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a little worried and a little out of breath

"It's nothing...just...maybe we should slow down a bit" Maya replied.

"Oh, um y-yeah sure" He nodded then rolled off her and laid on his back next to his girlfriend

"Are you mad?" she asked

"What? No! Of course not" He quickly replied

"You just seem a little...I don't know a little frustrated" Maya added

Toby let out a small chuckle

"Maya...I'm gonna be very crass right now but...having a hard on and not doing anything about it IS very frustrating"

"Oh...sorry"

Toby shook his head

"Don't be...just, gimmie a few minutes" he chuckled.

"Well...I...I mean I could...help" she stuttered

Toby's eyebrows joined his hairline in a party of surprised confusion and arousal.

"W-What?" He asked

"I'm not ready for sex...but...there are other things that we can do" She mumbled with a blush

"I don't want to push you" Toby replied softly

"You're not, I'm the one who suggested it"

"I'm all for it...but only if you're sure" Toby replied

"I'm sure" Maya smiled

Toby smiled too as Maya leaned over and started kissing him again. Her right hand moving down to undo his pants. Toby feeling like he could pretty much explode at any minute helped to move it along by pulling his jeans down to mid-thigh as well as his boxers freeing him from the tight confines of his clothes.

Maya gave him a long gentle experimental stroke with her hand...not only was she a virgin but she has never actually done anything with a boy before. She continued with slow strokes and gently squeezing every now and then.

"You can go faster" Toby groaned.

And so she did, as Maya began to quicken her movements she leaned back down and continued to kiss Toby. Unfortunately it didn't last all that long before Toby was coming Maya tried not to giggle

"Well...you lasted longer than the other time" she mumbled

Toby groaned in embarrassment

"Why is this happening to me?" he whined

"Has it happened before?" Maya asked as she let go of him and grabbed some tissues

"Only once before...but after that I was fine" he mumbled

"Well...what's different this time?"

Toby sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"Maybe it's because...I kinda really, really like you" he admitted

Maya couldn't help but smile and blush a little at that

"I kinda really, really like you too" she whispered

Toby smiled and leaned up to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"You should get cleaned up and put your pants on before my family gets home" Maya muttered

Toby chuckled but nodded

"And maybe next time you can return the favour" Maya added before she got up from her bed and walked out of her room not before turning around and giving him a playful wink.

Toby's smile fell but was soon replaced by a grin

"Awesome" he muttered to himself

He then frowned when he started to feel himself get hard again

"Ugh what is wrong with you!" he yelled at his dick

~~~ Broadway and Ballet ~~~

Ben and Charlie sat in their treehouse eating some snacks that Brittany had brought up for them as well as some fruit juice.

"It's gonna be so exciting when the baby comes" Charlie smiled

"Yeah but don't babies cry all the time?" Ben asked

"Well hopefully this baby won't. I'll just sing him lots of lullabies." Charlie replied

Ben handed Charlie the last strawberry and then picked up a magazine that he got from the museum when he and Sofia went to check out the history of ballet exhibit.

"How many babies do you want when you grow up?" Charlie asked

"I don't know...maybe two" Ben answered

"I want four. I want a big family. Two boys and two girls" Charlie smiled brightly

"I guess that could be cool" Ben replied

"Yep, but I'd wait till I'm a world famous Broadway star before I have babies" Charlie informed him

Ben nodded in agreement

"Yeah and I want to be in the Royal Ballet first" Ben added

"Really?"

"Yep! I've decided that's what I want to do" Ben smiled

"Well you would be the best dancer there ever was." Charlie replied

"And you'll be the best Broadway star there ever was" Ben added

Charlie gave him a big smile

"Hey want to go see if my mom will take us to the park?" Ben asked

Charlie nodded and got up, she grabbed his hand and they went off to find Brittany.

~~~ Two Lopez's in One Room ~~~

Sofia collapsed onto the couch next to her Ma who was reading over some work cases. The teen had just got back from Cheerleading practice and was beat.

"Good practice?" Santana asked

Sofia's reply was a grumble

"How's that wrist of yours?" Her Ma asked

Sofia just grumbled again

"How are you handling being full-time captain?" she then asked

Once again Sofia just grumbled

"So how's life now with your lips between your girl's hips?"

"Ma!"

"Oh so she can speak" Santana smirked

"There is something seriously wrong with you" Sofia mumbled

Santana just laughed

"I'm so tired" Sofia whined

"Oh woe is you. Geez you're so pathetic Sofia if you had to do what me and your mom went through at cheer practice you would be dead" Santana replied

"Yeah but that was like in the stone age...my generation is much more civilized" Sofia replied

Santana glared at her daughter who just gave her a sweet innocent smile.

"Have you given any thought about what me and your mom discussed with you the other night?" Santana asked

Sofia sighed heavily

"No"

"Why not? Sofia you need to start thinking about your future"

"Don't need to...I've got a plan"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Santana asked

"Simple. I'll marry a world famous soccer player and be a glamorous trophy wife" Sofia smirked

"Oh you make us so proud" Santana replied her voice dripping in sarcasm

"I try" Sofia replied with a smirk.

"Brat" Santana muttered

"Old age pensioner" Sofia mumbled

"Puta"

"Dyke"

"Rug muncher"

"Butch" Sofia smirked

"Ok that was harsh" Santana frowned

"Sorry mama...but if the tool belt fits" Sofia grinned

"Do you want a spanking...because I am so willing to whoop your ass"

"I'd like to see you catch me first. And no cheating by getting your granny scooter out" Sofia giggled

"You're a demon child...I should have sent you back the day you were born" Santana huffed

"Oh but Mama...you would be ever so bored without little old me" Sofia replied with a fake southern accent.

Santana couldn't help but smile, she wrapped her arm tightly around Sofia's shoulder and kissed her on the head.

"You're a crazy bitch but I love you Ducky"

"You to Ma" Sofia replied with a smile.

After a moment of content silence between the two Latinas Sofia spoke up

"Ma can I get a tattoo?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"You have one, so why can't I?"

"Mine is my wedding ring"

"No, you have others too" Sofia replied

"Still no"

Sofia huffed

"I take it back, I don't love you" Sofia pouted

Santana just laughed

~~~ That Evening ~~~

Sofia flopped onto Grace's bed next to her girlfriend.

"What's up with you?" Grace asked

"I had one of those annoying talks with my Ma about what I want to do with my life" Sofia replied

"Oh...so what did you say?"

"I told her that I'm going to be a trophy wife" Sofia smirked

Grace rolled her eyes

"Well who will you be a trophy wife too?" she then asked

"A world famous soccer player with gorgeous abs" Sofia smirked

Grace just chuckled

"In case you didn't get the hint I was talking about you" Sofia whispered then kissed her girlfriend on the lips

"Who says I'm gonna be a famous soccer player?"

"Oh come on Gracie your ten times better than any other player in your team and on the other teams. When that scout comes to the finals I bet my life that they will pick you" Sofia replied

"Really?" Grace asked softly

"Babe...trust me. You will be going to the big time"

Grace smiled and cuddled up to her girlfriend. The two laid there for a while just being together.

"I was actually thinking of something that I might do in the future" Sofia mumbled

"Yeah?"

"Mmhhmm I was thinking of maybe becoming a gynaecologist...so you know I should probably get some practice in that field...if only I had a willing test subject...oh wait!" Sofia smirked

Grace just cracked up

"Oh my god Sofia you have really out done yourself that was so sleazy" Grace laughed

"I was being serious" Sofia replied trying not to smile

"Yeah ok"

"I've heard it takes a lot of years to study for this profession so...I should probably get a head start" Sofia smirked as she trailed her hand down Grace's stomach and popped the top button of her girlfriend's jeans.

"I don't know if I like the thought of you looking at other women's stuff" Grace replied then her breath hitched when Sofia slid her hand down Grace's pants.

"Don't worry baby your all I want" Sofia replied as she kissed her way down to Grace's hips.

Grace let out a small moan when Sofia kissed her on that spot just below her belly button

"Ok I'll be your test subject" Grace quickly rushed out

Sofia lifted her head and gave her a cheeky grin before she went back to kissing her girlfriend's stomach and gently pulled her pants and underwear down.

~~~ In the Basement ~~~

Hannah and Becky were chatting and sitting on her bed, they had just got back from their date. Since the anniversary party they had been on several dates and had spent quite a bit of time together. Becky was a little surprised at how much she liked the Aussie, she was incredibly sweet and she was always making her laugh. She made her feel as though she didn't have to have her guard up all the time, though lately she was starting to feel like that with most people. Especially with the Fabray's and even the Pierce's. Sofia still annoyed the crap out of her but it was more of a love/hate relationship that will probably never change.

Hannah was totally smitten with Becky, she never thought in a million years that she would be with someone like her. She was kinda moody sometimes and she could cut anyone down with her vicious words but she also had a sweet and caring side to her that she only showed to certain people her being included.

"So have you made up your mind yet?" Hannah asked

"I think I have...I mean I know it's not going to be easy...but...I want to keep him" Becky replied

"Well then I am offering my baby sitting services to you" Hannah smiled

Becky laughed

"It's not gonna freak you out?" she asked

Hannah shook her head. She gently reached out and placed her hand on Becky's growing stomach the blonde covered Hannah's hand with her own and just like in a cheesy romantic movie the baby kicked at their joined hands making them both giggle.

~~~ Opening Night ~~~

Rachel sat a little nervously in her dressing room, it was 20 minutes till curtain time and it would be the first time in 18 years since she would be performing in a show in front of a crowded house.

Everyone was pumped and ready to go, there had been some exciting buzz going around about the show with even some rumours of some very important people in the industry attending the opening show.

Rachel's whole family was there including her dads and Judy and Marcus. Beth was there and so were all the Lopez-Pierces including Maria. Becky and Hannah were there and Toby had even invited Maya to come along. Mercedes and Tina along with their husbands were there. Even though it was a bit mature for young audiences Charlie and Ben were allowed to come too. Charlie was so excited to see her Mama perform she could literally burst any minute. The Rachel Berry-Fabray fan club all took their VIP seats and waited for the show to start. Quinn had left them to go back stage to wish Rachel good luck.

Rachel was startled by the soft knock on her dressing room door but she just smiled when Quinn popped her head in.

The blonde came into the room closing the door behind her and wrapped her wife up into a big hug.

"Are you nervous?" She asked

"Little bit" Rachel admitted

"Don't worry, you'll knock them dead. You always do" Quinn smiled

"I'm just a little concerned about the sex scene...I mean you have to promise to not let Charlie and Ben see that part"

"I'm not sure I want to see that part either" Quinn grumbled

Rachel just laughed

"Don't worry sweetie it's not like we actually have sex...we both still have our clothes on but it's still a bit...raunchy for my baby's eyes to see"

Quinn nodded

"But you still have to kiss the duchebag" Quinn grumbled

Rachel gave her a disapproving look

"What?" Quinn shrugged

The brunette just rolled her eyes.

"Also try not to let them see my death scene" Rachel added

"It's not too graphic is it?" Quinn asked

"Well...I...it's mostly blocked but still it's a bit gruesome...think Nancy in the musical Oliver...the old movie version" Rachel replied

Quinn's face dropped

"Rach you know that bit always makes me cry!"

"Sorry"

"Just...don't make that gargling sound that she does when she dies...otherwise I'll cry and then Charlie will cry" Quinn replied sadly

"Quinn...I promise not to gargle"

"Thank you" Quinn mumbled

"It's only a short scene...so...try not to think about it too much ok?"

Quinn nodded

"Ok, now you better go back to your seat. I have to get up to the stage soon"

"Ok...break a leg" Quinn kissed her wife

"Thank you" Rachel smiled

The musical went off without a hitch. Quinn still cried when Rachel's character died but she and Santana managed to cover Charlie and Ben's eyes during that part.

"Wow Gracie, your Ma looks kinda hot up there" Sofia whispered

Grace looked horrified

"Please stop perving on my Ma" Grace hissed

"What? I'm just saying" Sofia shrugged

Rachel, Jesse and Amy came back out on stage for their final bow as the audience applauded them.

After the show the group of family and friends all met up for a celebratory drink at Jesse's apartment as it was his idea.

"So what did you think of the musical?" Rachel asked Quinn

"You were amazing and I totally cried when you died" Quinn replied sheepishly

Rachel just laughed and pulled her wife in for a hug.

Overall the night was a huge success Amy nearly died when an agent spoke with her after the show and told her that he was interested in representing her. Rachel could not be happier for her. They also spoke with Jesse and even Rachel got a few offers but she declined them all. She really loved performing and she had missed it for so long but she didn't want that life anymore. She loved her job as a glee club director and she loved being with her family more. She had her time and she was content to bow out and leave the stage.

It was getting late and so everyone started to head on home. Hannah volunteered to drive Toby, Maya and Becky home so they were the first to leave, Mercedes and Rick soon followed as did Tina and Aaron. Judy and Marcus left with the two Berry men and Beth was getting a lift from Quinn and Rachel.

It was around midnight when they all arrived home, they got Toby to carry a sleeping Ben up to his bed and then he did the same for Charlie. They had to plead and beg for their mothers to let them sleep in the same bed but Sofia and Grace managed to get them to agree. So Grace headed over to the Lopez-Pierce house for the night. Turns out Hannah stayed and fell asleep with Becky down in the basement.

Santana and Brittany headed up to their room stopping on the way to check on Ben who was out like a light and then checking on the two teens making sure they weren't doing anything other than sleeping. Thankfully they were sound asleep.

After getting changed the two women flopped into bed and cuddled up together it was a cool night that night. The Latina wrapped herself around her blonde wife and snuggled her head under Brittany's chin. Brittany sighed contently and placed a loving kiss on Santana's head.

"Love you Bubbles"

"Love you Chicken"

The both smiled and then fell asleep.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

Rachel and Quinn found themselves in a similar position with Quinn cuddled up to Rachel's side.

"So after the last performance I'll pick you up and we can use that night in the hotel, kay?" Quinn asked

"Sounds good" Rachel mumbled.

"Are you sure you want to stop after this show?" Quinn asked

"I'm sure."

"But you love performing. Rach you were in your element tonight. I could see it in your eyes the whole time"

"Quinn...I've thought a lot about this. Yes I enjoy performing I love being up on that stage but...it's not my dream anymore. I've done it and I can leave now and have no regrets." Rachel replied

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure"

Rachel replied and then lent over to kiss her wife as she pulled away Quinn grabbed her and pulled her back in to deepen the kiss.

"Mmm baby I'm tired" Rachel mumbled

"Well you can just lay there then" Quinn giggled as she kissed her way down Rachel's neck.

"That doesn't seem fair" Rachel said softly

"It's fine...I don't mind" Quinn replied

"Kay" Rachel murmured

Quinn continued to kiss Rachel's neck as she used her hands to pull her wife's pants down and then settle herself between the brunette's legs. She continued to run her hands up and down the outside and inside of Rachel's thighs

"Quinnnn" Rachel whined

The blonde just giggled at her wife's impatience. Quinn kissed her way down the brunette's stomach, Rachel lazily threaded her fingers through blonde hair then let out a loud gasp when Quinn ran her tongue through her wet folds and then paid loving attention to her clit.

Quinn took her time with careful strokes over the bundle of nerves using the tip of her tongue drawing out deep moans from the woman beneath her. Hearing her wife and already being turned on from what she was doing, Quinn ran her hand down her own stomach and then into her drenched panties and began to stroke herself in time with her tongue on Rachel.

"Are you touching yourself?" Rachel asked

"Mmmhmmm" Quinn hummed.

The vibrations of Quinn's answer sent shivers all through Rachel's body making her even more wetter than before. Quinn left her clit for a second as she ran her tongue along the length of Rachel's centre she just couldn't get enough of her.

"I'm close" Rachel panted

"Me too" Quinn mumbled before latching her mouth around Rachel's clit and began to furiously suck and flick it with her tongue as well has quickening her pace on her own clit so they could come together.

Rachel's fingers tightened their grip on Quinn's hair indicating that she was almost over the edge. With a few more flicks the brunette's body was overcome with spasms of the euphoric kind and with Rachel coming into her mouth Quinn soon joined her. Quinn wiped her hand on the bed sheets before she kissed her way back up her wife's body before kissing her on the lips. Rachel wrapped her body around Quinn and the two soon drifted off to sleep.

~~~ Morning ~~~

Grace woke up before Sofia that morning she spent a while just watching her sleep until she realized that it was getting kinda creepy so she decided to get up and get some coffee. She quickly kissed Sofia on the cheek and got up.

Grace headed for the kitchen passing Ben who was in the living room watching cartoons with Brittany. Santana was in the kitchen still in her PJs...which really were a flimsy yet very tight tank top and some boy briefs. Grace almost faltered in her footing when she saw the older Latina she looked so much like Sofia sometimes.

Santana was leaning over resting on her arms on the counter reading the newspaper. She looked up and smiled at Grace when she noticed the young teen.

"Morning Gracie"

"M-Morning Aunty San" she stuttered

Grace shook out of it and quickly busied herself with making coffee...and not staring at her Aunt's cleavage. Once her coffee was made she really should have moved out of the kitchen but...she didn't. She sat down opposite her Aunt and tried not to stare.

"So what are you and my annoying spawn doing today?" Santana asked

"Um...I-I don't know" Grace replied

Santana looked up from the paper and caught the teen obviously staring at her boobs. Grace quickly looked away slightly blushing. Santana just smirked

"You ok there Gracie?" she asked

"Uh huh" Grace replied still refusing to look at Santana, finding the wall far more interesting.

Santana chuckled to herself and just went back to reading the paper.

Not long after Sofia came down into the kitchen she was practically wearing the same as her mother, she came over to Grace and gave her a quick hug and kiss.

"Morning" she mumbled

"Morning" Grace replied

Sofia moved over to where her Ma was and leaned over to see what she was reading giving Grace an eyeful...right next to her Ma

"Oh my god I gotta go" Grace grumbled before she grabbed her coffee and rushed out of the kitchen.

Sofia looked a little confused

"What's up with Gracie?" She asked

Santana just chuckled

"I think your girlfriend likes her some lady lumps"

"Huh?"

"Gracie loves our tits" Santana deadpanned

"Ma!"

"What? It's true...I mean who would love my boobs. They're epic" Santana smirked

"Oh my god" Sofia shook her head

Grace made it to the living room and sat down next to Brittany...she was wearing something similar to Santana and Sofia. Must be a Lopez-Pierce thing even Ben was wearing a wife beater with some boxer briefs on.

"Morning Gracie" Brittany smiled brightly at her

Grace just smiled back.

Santana and Sofia moved in to join them soon after. Santana decided to have some fun she sat down next to Grace...just to see her squirm. She was so much like Quinn, Santana had to resist the urge to let out a cackle that would most defiantly sound something similar to: mwahahahaha!

Grace tried...she really tried to keep her head forward and just watch the cartoon cat try and catch a mouse on the TV...but...come on! It's Santana Fucking Lopez-Pierce and her boobs! And they were like...right there. Every now and then Grace would look out of the corner if her eye at the eighth wonder of the world. On the twelfth look Sofia caught her do it...she wasn't impressed. Grace just turned a little pink and sunk down in her chair.

"Grace can I see you in the kitchen please?" Sofia asked...well it was more like a demand

Grace nodded and quickly got up Santana just giggled while Brittany looked a little confused until her wife leaned over and whispered in her ear what was going over. Brittany just laughed

"Well I don't blame her" the blonde mumbled as she cuddled up to her wife resting her head on her boobs.

Sofia crossed her arms and did not look impressed, Grace followed her into the kitchen looking a little sheepish.

"What's up?" Grace asked

"You know what. Stop staring at my Mami's boobs it's creepy" Sofia pouted

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it" Grace replied her blush now reaching all the way down her neck.

"Grace the only boobs you should be looking at are mine...and your own but that's only to see if you don't have any lumps...you do check right?" Sofia asked

"Yes"

"Good"

"Sofia I'm sorry ok. You know I love your boobs" Grace sighed

"More than my Ma's?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok...do you wanna see 'em?" Sofia asked

"What?" Grace asked with a laugh

Sofia shrugged with a cheeky grin

"Right here?" Grace asked

Sofia nodded

"B-But your parents"

"Maybe we should move up to my room" Sofia replied rethinking her plan

"I dare you to do it now" Grace challenged her

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me" Grace smirked

Oh how Sofia loved this side of Gracie. The playful and slightly daring side of her girlfriend. Sofia not being one to turn down a dare pulled her top up flashing her girlfriend, Grace's eyebrows flew up she didn't think she would actually do it. But she so wasn't complaining.

"Ducky no stripping in the kitchen" Santana said as she walked into the room to put her mug in the sink

"Ma!" Blushing furiously Sofia pulled her top down looking slightly horrified

Grace tried not to giggle.

** Two Months Later  
**  
Becky was nine months pregnant and acceding to the blonde she was as big as a fucking house. She was three weeks away from her due date and so she had to stop going to school. She had put this off as much as possible but the school refused to have her there so close to her due date. This just made the blonde more angry.

It was her last day of school and so she had to clear out her locker and get her set work and assignments from her teachers. Grace and Hannah offered to help Sofia just stood there and made annoying comments.

"Becky" a loud voice called out it was their Cheerleading coach

"Yes Coach" Becky replied

"As this is your last day for a while you'll need to clear out your locker in the change room too" she told her

"Yeah...sure ok" Becky replied

"When this is...all over. If you want you can have your spot back on the team. But you have to work for it" her coach informed her

"Wait I'm still captain though right?" Sofia asked

"Yes Sofia you will still be captain"

"That's alright then" Sofia nodded

Becky just rolled her eyes

"I'll think about it coach"

"Ok, just let me know and...well...good luck with...everything"

"Thanks coach"

And with that she was gone. Becky sighed heavily.

"Hey why don't you and Sofia clear out your locker and me and Gracie will get the rest of your homework ok?" Hannah suggested

"Yeah ok...thanks" Becky replied

Sofia just huffed but then Grace glared at her so the Latina pouted

"Fine I'll help" she mumbled

Grace smiled and kissed her on the cheek

"Come on rolly" Sofia sighed and pulled Becky along

"I swear I will cut you one of these days" Becky muttered under her breath

~~~ Oh Dear ~~~

"What do you mean the door is stuck?" Sofia asked

"I mean what I said the fucking door is stuck how much clearer do I have to be?" Becky snapped

"Well how the hell did that happen?" Sofia asked

"How the fuck should I know? Just do something to fix this"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're not the pregnant one"

"Oh I cannot wait till that baby comes outta you so you can stop with that excuse... No Sofia I can't reach that I'm pregnant. No Sofia I can't have fun and drink with you because I'm pregnant. No Sofi-"

"Will you shut up and just get us out of here?" Becky yelled.

"Only because I wantz out. Not because I'm helping you"

"Whatever just do something!"

"I need something to try and pry it open" Sofia mumbled

"I'll look back here" Becky replied

"Don't strain anything" Sofia replied sarcastically

"You know if you weren't dating Gracie I would so cut you right now" Becky mumbled

Sofia tried and tried to open the door but it wasn't budging. She then heard Becky yell out.

"Oh fucking god no!"

"What?" Sofia yelled back

When she didn't get a reply she went to go see what the holdup was.

"Becky what the hell?"

The blonde looked horrified

"My water broke"

All the colour drained from the Latina's face and it looked like she was going to faint.

"No it didn't" Sofia rushed out

"Sofia I think I would know!"

"But it can't! Not now! Not here! Oh god what do we do?" Sofia was freaking out.

"I don't know!" Becky was now freaking out too.

"Fuck this is not happening. Why the hell did we go in here? Oh god you better not give birth right on front of me" Sofia rambled

Becky just looked terrified.

"Sofia...I'm scared" Becky replied

"Oh honey so am I"

~~~ Blissfully Unaware ~~~

Hannah and Grace walked together down the hallway of the school towards their lockers.

"So things are going well with Becky?" Grace asked

"Yep...She's a handful but she makes me laugh...and I think I'm kinda falling for her." Hannah replied.

"You seem happy...I mean she makes you happy right?" Grace asked

"She does"

Grace smiled

"Do you...I mean...do you ever wonder what would have happened with us if what went down never happened?" Grace asked.

Hannah sighed

"I used too. When we first broke up. I used to think that if it weren't for Sofia you and me would still be together." Hannah replied honestly

"You were the first girl I ever really fell in love with Grace. I know I wasn't your first but I'm thankful for the time we had. I wouldn't change that. I like where we are now. Your happy...and so am I." Hannah added

"You may not have been the first girl I loved but you were my first girlfriend...my first real kiss...my first time. I did love you...probably always will" Grace replied.

"I know." Hannah smiled.

Grace returned the smile

"And you know if things don't work out with Becky and Sofia we can always go back to where we left off" Hannah smirked

Grace just laughed.

~~~ Freaking Out! ~~~

"Where the fuck are they?" Becky asked while throwing her phone onto the small table.

"I don't know!" Sofia yelled.

"What good is having a fucking girlfriend if they won't answer their god damn phone! Ahhhh!" Becky yelled in pain as her contraction hit her

Sofia's eyes went wide she had noticed the contractions were getting more and more painful by Becky's screams and they were getting closer. And from her knowledge of medical drama on TV that was not a good thing because that means the baby will be popping out soon.

"I can't take much more of this" Becky panted after the pain subsided

"Then maybe you should have just crossed your legs to begin with!" Sofia yelled

"Shut up or I'll punch you in the face!" Becky threatened.

Just then Sofia's phone rang. It was Grace.

"Oh thank you baby Jesus!" Sofia muttered as she picked up her phone

"Gracie! Baby we gotta a problem a huge fucking giving birth type problem and baby I'm freaking out in here you gotta come save us!" Sofia yelled down the phone in a rush.

"Sofia calm down. What's going on?" Grace asked a little concerned.

"Grace. Becky is in labour and I'm freaking out. We're trapped in the locker room and if you don't get here soon there will be one pissed off ex-cheerleader, one passed out cheerleader and a baby boy on the floor so move your pretty little ass and get us out because i am not delivering a baby and i am not going to be looking at Becky's snatch." Sofia replied.

"Ok, ok we'll be there soon" Grace replied then hung up.

"They're coming" Sofia smiled at Becky

"Yeah well so is this baby!" Becky yelled.

"Oh god. Why me?" Sofia muttered to herself.

"Sofia...I think...I need to push" Becky informed her

"No, no, no please don't tell me that. I only just got used to seeing vag I can't see it when it's all stretched and with a baby down there!" Sofia replied.

"Sofia please you are not making this horrible experience any better! Do you think I want to give birth in a fucking locker room with you delivering my baby?" Becky asked

"Just hold on a little bit more Becky I am begging you" Sofia replied

"I can't...Sofia just get some fresh towels and get ready for something incredibly disgusting" Becky told her

Sofia just whimpered but did as she was told. She grabbed a handful of freshly cleaned towels and placed them around Becky and in the most awkward of awkward situations Sofia helped Becky remove her underwear.

"We are never talking about this ever!" Sofia told her

"You think it's something I want to relive?" Becky replied.

"Becky I have no idea what to do." Sofia told her. Her voice filled with panic.

Becky just scream and bit down as another contraction hit this one being extremely painful.

"Fuck Sofia I need to push" Becky told her through gritted teeth.

"¡Dios mío" Sofia muttered

Sofia looked into Becky's pleading eyes and gave her a quick nod. She moved herself to sit between the blonde's legs and took a deep breath. She grabbed an extra clean towel and reluctantly moved Becky's skirt out of the way.

"Fuck my life" she muttered to herself.

With her next contraction Becky started to push and scream through her pain. Sofia screamed too at the horror of it all. She doesn't care what anybody said. Child birth is not beautiful! It's not natural! And god's a fucking bastard!

"Oh god I think that's the head" Sofia cringed.

Becky was crying at this point. From the pain, from the situation she had found herself in and from actually finally being able to see her baby.

"I'm so fucking tired" Becky huffed

"Well you can't stop now!" Sofia told her.

Becky nodded and took some deep breaths before continuing to push.

"Oh my god that's a head...and now there's shoulders...Becky how are you doing this?" Sofia asked

"I have no fucking clue" She gritted her teeth.

With one last push the baby was out and Sofia was ready to catch it she quickly wiped away all the gross gooey crap and cleared his little face so he could breath.

"Is he ok?" Becky asked

"I think so" Sofia replied a little worried because don't babies usually cry when they're born?

And then the silent room was filled with the sounds of a very loud cry which just made Becky cry...and now Sofia was crying and then the locker room door was flung open and two paramedics and Hannah and Grace ran into the room and now Becky and Sofia were balling their eyes out.

The two paramedics rushed over to Sofia and Becky taking the baby out of Sofia's arms and quickly cutting the umbilical cord and making sure the baby and mother were fine. Hannah rushed to Becky's side.

"I'm so sorry it took us so long" She muttered then kissed her on the lips.

"S'ok" Becky panted

Sofia had trouble getting up it felt like her legs were made of jelly but she managed and then she stumbled into Grace's arms.

"Baby I'm never going to be able to go down on you again" Sofia muttered to Grace

The paramedic looked over at her a little stunned and a little amused by that comment.

"Alright miss you have done extremely well. But we need for you to start pushing again"

"Oh god there's another one up there?" Sofia asked

The paramedic chuckled

"No...but she needs to pass the placenta" the paramedic informed her

"Oh...good because that was fucking nasty. I don't know how you can stand that shit" Sofia replied.

The other paramedic who was checking the baby moved over to hand him to his mother.

"Do you want to hold him sweetie?" she asked

Becky looked a little scared but she slowly nodded. The woman carefully placed him into her arms and Becky couldn't help but cry.

"Wow" Hannah whispered.

"Miss? Are you ready to push?" the man asked

Becky briefly looked at the man and gave him a slight nod.

"I can't believe you delivered a baby" Grace whispered to Sofia with a smile

"It was like a nightmare" Sofia replied.

"I am so proud of you Sofia" Grace smiled

"Baby I saw Becky's muff I'm scarred for life" The Latina whimpered

Grace just chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

After she passed the placenta the paramedics helped get Becky onto a stretcher and took her and the new baby into the ambulance and headed to the hospital. Becky insisted that Hannah ride with her. Grace and Sofia followed in their car making sure to call her moms first.

Sofia and Grace sat in the waiting area when their mothers arrived including Charlie, Ben, Toby and Maya.

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Quinn asked as soon as they reached the two girls

Grace nodded

"Sofia delivered the baby" she told them

"My Sofia?" Santana asked a little shocked

Grace nodded proudly. Sofia was still in a little shock as she sat there.

"Oh Ducky! I'm so proud of you" Brittany cooed as she scooped her daughter up into a hug.

"How the hell did you manage that? Child birth is fucking disgusting" Santana asked

"Mami it was horrible" Sofia muttered as she reached out to her Ma on the verge of tears again.

Santana gave her a big comforting hug.

"Have you been in to see them yet?" Rachel asked

"Not yet. They doing tests or vaccinations or whatever they do with new babies" Grace replied

"What about Hannah? Does Hannah know?" Quinn asked

"Yeah she rode with Becky in the ambulance" Grace answered.

"How did this happen?" Maya asked

"Yeah how come Sofia had to deliver the baby?" Toby added

"It's a long story." Grace replied

"One I'd like to never relive thank you" Sofia added.

Just then Hannah came out of the ward and went over to the group.

"Hannah! How's Becky and the baby?" Grace asked

"Fine, they're both fine. She can have visitors now. Two at a time" Hannah smiled.

Rachel and Quinn went in first. Becky was slightly sitting up holding her son. The two women quietly moved over to the bed and couldn't help but smile at the little boy in her arms.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked

"So tired" Becky replied

The two women just giggled

"Get used to it" Rachel warned

"He's adorable Becky. What's his name?" Quinn asked

"I haven't decided yet" She replied

"Well his little cot is all ready, we had to get Santana to finish it when Quinn got into a fight with the electric drill. But it's ready and we have started baby proofing the house. Can't start too early" Rachel told her.

"Who won?" Becky asked

"The drill" Rachel replied

"Barely" Quinn muttered

"Honey you nearly drilled a hole in your hand" Rachel reminded her

"Yeah nearly...as in I didn't." Quinn replied

Becky just laughed at the two women.

"Are you ready to live with a bunch of crazy women?" she asked her son.

He just let out a gurgle making Becky laugh.

After Quinn and Rachel left everybody else got their turn at seeing Becky and the baby. This was nothing like what Becky had thought her life would be like when she first looked down and saw the positive sign on that pregnancy test.

Finally Grace and Sofia entered the hospital room. Grace had a little Teddy bear for the baby and some flowers for Becky. Sofia was just staring at the floor.

"Do you want to hold him Grace?" Becky asked

"Sure" She smiled and sat on the bed next to Becky as she handed him over.

Sofia just stood there awkwardly. Once you've seen your friend/enemy push a human outta their nether regions it's just a little hard to look at them the same way again.

"Thanks Sofia" Becky mumbled

"Yeah, sure don't mention it" Sofia quickly replied.

Grace just sat there giggling at the little baby in her arms he was super adorable. Sofia looked up and couldn't help but smile.

"He's cute...especially from the last time I saw him" Sofia said with a hint of a smirk.

"God I can't believe you saw my vag that was the most fuc...fricking embarrassing part of it all" Becky sighed.

"Hey it was no picnic for me either ok. The only vag I ever want to see is Gracie's" Sofia replied

"Guys could we please not talk about vaginas in front of the baby? He doesn't need to know about them just yet" Grace asked slightly blushing.

"Yeah and who knows maybe never, he might be into dick" Sofia smirked

"Sofia your turning more and more into your Mami" Grace told her

Sofia's jaw dropped she was not impressed.

"Sorry" Grace replied

"No, no that's fine. Just don't expect to see my vag anytime soon" Sofia replied before storming out of the room.

Grace sighed and Becky just laughed

"Yeah she's a real keeper" Becky said after a beat.

"Can I have Hannah back?" Grace asked with a sigh

"Ha! Not a chance. That Aussie is mine now"

Grace just sighed

"Fine."

Just then Hannah came into the room and was a little confused when Becky and Grace started giggling.

"What?"

"Nothing" Grace just replied

"Is Sofia ok? I just past her and she was mumbling about vaginas it was weird" Hannah asked

Grace nodded then handed the baby back to Becky before getting up off the bed.

"I'll go talk to her" She said before leaving the room.

"Am I missing something?" Hannah asked still a little confused.

"Don't worry about it." Becky shook her head.

"Ok...so I was down at the gift shop and check it out" Hannah smiled as she pulled a little blue koala out of the bag she was holding.

Becky just laughed.

"Do you think he'll like it?" She asked

"I'm sure he'll love it" Becky smiled

Hannah came over and sat next to the blonde putting her arm around her shoulder and gently stroking the baby's cheek.

"I know this isn't going to be easy and I understand if you want out" Becky said quietly.

"Hey...I didn't buy that toy koala for nothing. I love you for some crazy reason. And I love him too...though that's not crazy because the little bloke is adorable. I told you...I'm in...I'll be here as long as you'll have me." Hannah told her.

"But your 16 I can't ask you to be a mom when you don't have to be"

"Honestly it's a situation I never thought I'd find myself to be in...considering I'm a lesbian and all but...I'm kinda looking forward to it" Hannah smiled.

"But we've only really started dating"

"Look Becky I know we haven't been together that long but there's just something about you that makes me excited to see you from the moment I wake up. Really from the outside we're an odd couple but we work. We don't know what the future holds but I promise you I will always be here for you...and for this little guy."

"God you're so sappy...but I love you for it" Becky smiled.

Grace found Sofia sulking by the vending machine as she waited for her sugary goodness to be freed from the clutches of the metal spiral claw.

Grace snuck up from behind her and pinched her on the ass making her jump and squeal Grace just giggled at her reaction.

"I'm mad at you" Sofia grumbled once she realized who it was

"Oh come on Sofia. I was joking"

"Grace I've had a traumatic day the last thing I need is for my girlfriend to compare me to my mother" Sofia replied as she grabbed her chocolate

"But your Ma's is awesome"

"If you love her so much why don't you just marry her then" Sofia huffed

"Well first I'd have to get rid of Aunty B" Grace mumbled

Sofia was shocked

"Grace!"

"I'm kidding! Come on Sofia your being silly. You know I love you and you're not like your Mami"

"Damn straight I'm not. Now come here because I wantz me some sweet lady kisses" Sofia demanded

Grace just smiled and obeyed. The two girls walked hand in hand back to the waiting room where everybody else was. They passed Santana and Brittany who were having words.

"Fine you win" Brittany sighed

"Damn straight. Now come here I wantz me some sweet lady kisses" The Latina demanded.

Brittany just giggled but did what she was told. Grace couldn't hold in her laughter as Sofia just huffed and grumbled pulling them away from her mothers.


	52. Chapter 52

Sorry about the wait.

Ok so don't be mad but...this is it. This is the finale...the very last chapter, with a small epilogue to follow...

* * *

~~~ Time to go Home ~~~

After spending a few days at the hospital it was time for Becky and her baby to finally come home. Quinn and Rachel were there to pick her up, they had brought with them Charlie's old baby stroller for Becky to use. Hannah was there too, she hadn't really left the hospital the whole time Becky was there.

"Han stop fussing" Becky giggled

"I'm not" Hannah replied as she made sure the baby was secure in the stroller...for the fourth time.

Rachel and Quinn just giggled as they watched the two teens.

"You three ready to go?" Rachel asked

"I was ready ten minutes ago but Waltzing Matilda over here had to make sure he was still in the stroller every second" Becky giggled

"I was just making sure he was safe and comfortable" Hannah pouted

"He's fine...so let's go, ok?" Becky asked

Hannah just nodded

"Alright let's get going before she feels the need to test the breaks on this thing...again" Becky said

They all laughed...except for Hannah. Becky wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. They started to head out but were stopped when someone knocked on the door they all looked to see who it was, Becky's face fell.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I heard about...what happened"

"What do you want?" She then asked

"Becky can we talk privately?"

Becky finally nodded in agreement she gave Hannah's hand a reassuring squeeze before the two left the room to talk

"Who was that?" Quinn asked

"The father" Hannah replied through gritted teeth

Becky and Eddie stood out in the hallway the blonde not looking all that pleased

"So?" She spoke first

"First I just want to say that I'm sorry I was such an ass to you...we both made a mistake and I should have been helping you." He replied

Becky just nodded

"Second of all...I wanted to give you these" he added then handed her a stack of paper

Becky took them and quickly read over it. When she realized what they were she looked up at him a little shocked

"You are such a fucking coward" she hissed

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about this. I don't want to be a dad." He replied

"You do realize that if I sign this you can't change your mind" She told him

"I know...look Becky, honestly I didn't think you would keep it. But when I heard that you were I just...I wish you all the best but I don't want to be a part of its life" He replied

"_It_...is a boy, you have a son" Becky hissed

Eddie froze for a second and a tiny hint of a smile formed but he had made up his mind.

"You have a son. I'm sorry Becky but I can't and don't want this" He replied softly

"You know I never expected you to be that involved but I never thought you would completely disown your own child" Becky sneered

"I'm sorry" He shrugged

Becky just shook her head in disbelief

"Whatever, just go. But I want you to remember that you are a pathetic loser, you always have been." Becky hissed before she turned to leave

Eddie quickly grabbed her by the wrist to stop her

"Wait"

"What?" she snapped

"I also wanted to give you this" He handed her an envelope

"It's not much, but it's all I could manage" He told her

Becky opened the envelope to find a wad of cash.

"I don't want your money"

"It's not for you, it's for the kid" He replied then he let go of Becky's arm

Becky just nodded and then he was gone.

Becky slowly made her way back to where her family was. They were all sitting there waiting anxiously for what Becky was about to tell them.

She handed the papers over to Quinn.

"He's giving up all parental rights" was all she said.

Rachel placed a comforting arm around Becky's shoulder.

"I didn't expect him to be a father but...I would have at least thought he'd want to play some kind of role in his life" Becky sighed

"It's his loss" Hannah spoke up

"And besides...this little guy has a whole family to take care of him and love him" Quinn smiled

"Thank you...so much for everything" Becky softly replied to both Quinn and Rachel

The two women just smiled.

"Ok let's get going!" Rachel clapped

And so they all headed out and went home.

~~~ Berry-Fabray House ~~~

When they arrived home they were greeted by a small welcoming home party that doubled as a baby shower because she never had one while she was pregnant.

Naturally everyone was crowding around the new born wanting to have a hold.

"So what's his name?" Brittany asked

"Yeah you've been holding out on us I wantz to know who I'm holding" Sofia added

"Well me and Hannah came up with a few different names and finally decided on Max" Becky smiled

There was a chorus of 'awws'

"And also Grace, Sofia I was kinda wondering if you guys would want to be god-parents?" Becky nervously asked

"I'd be honoured" Grace smiled then hugged Becky

"Sure...and to make things easier...I shall now only be referred to as God" Sofia smirked

Pretty much everyone rolled their eyes at that.

It was getting late and little Max was plumb tuckered out as he fell asleep in in mommy's arms. Everyone else had gone home or went out, it was only late afternoon but Becky was ready to just sleep.

She was sitting in her room; the Fabray's had rearranged the basement to make things easier for Becky and the newborn. She was lucky that they still had a heap of Charlie's baby stuff; though some was still pink Becky didn't think Max would mind...he's like four days old.

Hannah came down into the basement with a glass of juice for Becky. The blonde smiled up at her girlfriend. Hannah picked up Max to let Becky sit up properly. They moved him over to his crib and Hannah carefully placed him down. Becky rested her head on Hannah's shoulder as they watched him sleep.

"Do you think he looks like me?" Becky asked

"He has your nose" Hannah replied

Becky tried not to laugh too loudly at that.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She then asked

"Of course" Hannah replied

"But what about your parents? I mean you haven't been home since I went into hospital"

Hannah just shrugged

"They're away on business and my little sister is staying with my Aunt so it's fine, besides I don't think I'll be able to stay away from you two for a long time" She replied

"I love you" Becky whispered

Hannah smiled and turned to kiss her girlfriend

"I love you too" she whispered

~~~ Moby ~~~

Toby and Maya had just got back from their date they were sitting together in his room...door open of course.

"So how's life been with a baby in the house?" Maya asked

"Not too bad, though the house always seems full with so many people here all the time" He replied

"What do you mean?"

"Well Hannah pretty much lives here now and same with Sofia...Ben is always over playing with Charlie and Aunty B and Aunt San are always here...it's not bad or anything...just gets a little crowded" He replied

Maya nodded

"So what your saying is that we would be lucky to find ourselves alone while at your house" she stated with a raised eyebrow

"I didn't mean it like that" he quickly replied

Maya just chuckled

"I'm just teasing Toby...I know you've been really patient with me. I mean we've been together for like five months and we haven't really done anything...well except for that time in my bedroom and that other time I let you get to third...but I just want to let you know that I do appreciate how sweet you have been about it" she replied

"Hey...I told you before I don't mind waiting. Being with you has kinda taught me that there's more to a relationship than just sex...I mean sex is a big and awesome part but it's not everything" He smiled

Maya smiled too and then chastely kissed him on the lips.

"I do want that with you...but I just don't think I'm ready" she replied softly

Toby nodded

"In all honesty? I'm probably not ready either" he admitted

Maya looked a little confused

"I thought you weren't a virgin?" she asked

Toby chuckled

"I'm not...but...I've never told anyone, well my moms know...but when I first started dating Olivia...I actually kinda did like her...a lot. And when we had sex it was...it was pretty awesome"

"Is there a point here?" Maya asked feeling a little uncomfortable

Toby nodded

"After it happened...she pretty much dumped my ass. To me it was kinda special but to her...it was just another notch on her bedpost. When it was over she got dressed and told me to leave...I was gutted"

"I'm sorry" Maya muttered

"It's ok" Toby shrugged

"If she did that to you then...why did you still sleep with her?" Maya asked

"Mostly...because I didn't want her to know that she had hurt me the way that she did. I played her game to prove that I didn't care" He replied

Maya just looked at him sympathetically

"But hey, as long as you don't do the same thing it's all good" Toby joked

But Maya could see that he was actually kinda scared that she would do that he just played it off so he wouldn't seem weak. She entwined their hands together and gently kissed him.

"I will never...ever do that to you" She promised.

Toby let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding and just nodded.

"I love you" he then blurted out

Maya was a little shocked and so was Toby after he realized what he had said.

Feeling incredibly embarrassed Toby freaked out a little

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just...blurt that out. I um...it was lame I'm sorry I just-"

"Toby shut up" Maya interrupted

The boy quickly closed his mouth and looked a little scared. Maya just gave him a gorgeous smile

"I love you too" She replied softly.

Toby couldn't help but smile, Maya smiled back although a little bashfully and just leaned into his side as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

~~~ Benny and Charlie ~~~

Ben and Charlie were in the living room playing with Max while Becky and Hannah sat on the couch watching them.

"Uggh I feel so domesticated" Becky huffed

Hannah just laughed

"It looks good on you" she then smirked

Becky just glared at her

"It makes you look hot" Hannah whispered

"Ok well if I'm a hot yummy mummy then you're totally a dotting over protective father" Becky smirked

"I'm not butch" Hannah pouted

"Little bit" Becky giggled

"Well...Grace is more butch than me" Hannah huffed

Becky just laughed

Max was officially four weeks old now and was strong and healthy Charlie was entertaining the little guy by singing and making his toys dance. Ben sat with Max in his lap so he could watch Charlie's little performance.

Max was in his element giggling and smiling and making weird baby noises and Charlie was having a grand old time but then she was always having fun whenever she was performing and Ben always loved hearing Charlie sing.

After a while Becky took Max to feed and change him so Charlie and Ben were left to their own devices.

"I can't wait to be a mommy" Charlie smiled

"You'd be a great mom" Ben replied

Charlie just gave him a bright smile

"Ben I need to ask you something very important" Charlie informed him

"Ok" He replied a little unsure about what she was going to ask

"Well as you know for our next ballet performance we will need to be partnered up and well I just wanted to ask if you wanted to be my partner." Charlie explained

"Of course I'll be your partner. I'll always be your partner." Ben replied with a smile

"Great! So what do you want to do now?" She asked

"I don't mind. As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do" Ben shrugged

Charlie smiled and took Ben's hand

"Come on let's go annoy Gracie and Sofia" Charlie said with a cheeky grin

Ben just nodded and laughed

~~~ Sofia + Grace ~~~

Sofia and Grace were in the hot tub getting their Mack on. Grace was straddling Sofia's lap while the Latina teased her by running her hands all over her body.

"Sofia stop" she giggled

"What? I'm not doing anything" the Latina smirked

Grace was just about rebut that but was stopped when Sofia and her sneaky fingers found that certain spot making Grace gasp.

"Sofia" Grace warned/moaned.

The girl in question just gave her an innocent smile.

"My parents are home" Grace reminded her

"Then be quiet" Sofia whispered.

Grace again went to say something but once again she was stopped when Sofia pushed two fingers inside her. Grace clenched her fists and tried not to scream out she leant forward and rested her forehead against Sofia's.

"I love being inside you" Sofia whispered

Grace whimpered and tried not to start grinding down on Sofia's fingers.

"Feeling you tightly around my fingers...but it's even better when it's my tongue" Sofia continued to torture her girlfriend.

Grace clenched her muscles around said fingers. Taking her free hand Sofia trailed her fingers down Grace's body going agonizingly slow and started to move in and out of her tight entrance.

Grace was having a lot of trouble in trying to keep quiet and to not cause any commotion to alert anyone as to what they were doing. Sofia was having a ball.

"You're so hot Gracie" Sofia mumbled as she kissed her

"Sofia...please" Grace pretty much begged.

"Please what?" Sofia asked with a coy smile

"You know what" Grace whined

"I'm not sure I do...maybe you should tell me"

"Fuck me" she breathed out

"Gladly" Sofia smiled

But sadly that never happened because just as Sofia was about to do as Grace had asked two young and very annoying children came running and screaming and jumping into the pool startling and splashing the two teens. Grace let out an embarrassingly loud groan in frustration while Sofia couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's reaction.

"What are you doing!" Grace pretty much yelled she had moved to sit next to Sofia.

"We were bored" Charlie smiled

"Well go...sing something!" Grace replied

"We did but then we wanted to go swimming" Charlie told her

"Ugh!" Grace huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

~~~ Day At The Spa ~~~

Quinn and Rachel pulled up to the fancy hotel that their kids had booked them a night at including the day spa facilities. The place looked good and it made them wonder how much they spent for this gift...and where they got the money because neither of them had a job. They would have to ask later. Quinn parked the car in the underground parking lot and grabbed their bags while Rachel read the brochure.

"Ooh Quinn we should definitely have the full body massage Ooh and the manicures and pedicures...really we should just have everything" Rachel mumbled away while Quinn struggled with the bags.

They were spending one night! How could Rachel possibly need this much crap?

They reached the front desk and checked in thankfully the bellhop was there to take care of the bags.

They went up into their room and got settled in.

"Wow this place is amazing" Rachel muttered as she looked around

First thing Quinn did was jump on the bed, Rachel just gave her wife a weird look.

"Quinn what are you twelve?" Rachel asked

The blonde smiled sheepishly as she bounced on the bed

"Come on Rach...it's fun!" She giggled

"Besides I'm testing out the springs in the mattress" Quinn added

Rachel gave her a questioning look

"Well I like to know what I'm working with when I have my way with you" Quinn explained.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh

"Ok then well while you do that I'll be booking us in for our spa treatments" The brunette replied

"Or we could skip all that and just have a truck load of awesome sex all day and night" Quinn suggested

"As appealing as that sounds my dear...I want to do the spa stuff."

Quinn pouted

"But it's been like forever since we last had sex. With you being too tired all the time because of your show and with the extra people living in our house now...I'm getting kinda antsy here babe" Quinn whined

"I know but we have all night to make up that time"

"Do you know how many times I've had to resort to my own hand these last two months? Please...just a quickie and then we can do all that other stuff" Quinn was pretty much begging now...bless her.

"Quinn we don't have time otherwise we will miss out" Rachel replied apologetically

"Are you just trying to avoid touching me? Am I not attractive anymore?" Quinn asked

Rachel sighed, Quinn could be pretty insecure sometimes especially about her appearance.

"Quinn...sweetheart you are gorgeous. And I would love to have sex with you...but we don't get to spoil ourselves very often and this whole day and night is about doing that. So first the spa and then I am all yours" Rachel replied softly.

Quinn sighed

"Fine"

Rachel leaned in to kiss away her baby's pout

"Thank you" The brunette smiled brightly

Fifteen minutes later they emerged from their room in their bath robes and headed for the spa. First stop the full body massages.

"Ugh I hate these things" Quinn mumbled

"Why? They are very relaxing and have many health benefits" Rachel replied

"Yeah but it's like a complete stranger rubbing their hands all over you. I mean what if it's some creepy old guy or something?" Quinn added

"Well...just imagine it's my hands running all over your tight little body" Rachel smirked

"Rach...don't put images into my head I'm already horny as it is" Quinn whined

"Ahem" The woman behind the counter coughed

Quinn's cheeks flushed bright pink when she realized that she had heard and was trying not to laugh.

"I said hungry...not horny" Quinn quickly spat out in embarrassment

Rachel just closed her eyes and prayed for her wife to just stop talking.

"Be-because we were talking...about food...so I...with the hungry...and...and not with the...the horny...um...so we have a massage booked" Quinn ranted as her cheeks continued to turn red.

Trying not to embarrass the poor woman any further the lady behind the desk just completely ignored the blonde's ramblings and simply nodded

"It's under Fabray" Rachel added

"Right...ok so your booked in with Dylan and Michele. If you would just go into rooms 2 and 3 they will be with you shortly." she replied with a smile

"Thank you" Rachel added and took Quinn's hand

"Hope you enjoy your stay" the lady replied

Quinn and Rachel headed to the rooms. Room 2 had Dylan's name on it and Room 3 had Michele.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you mind if I have the guy?" Quinn asked

"No...why?" Rachel asked a little surprised

"Well...I kinda saw the masseuses and...w-well I really don't want to...I mean not that I would but..." Quinn sighed

"But what?" Rachel asked

"Baby they're hot and I don't want to embarrass myself in front of them" Quinn whined

Rachel just stood there in silence

"Are you mad?" Quinn asked a little worried

Rachel shook her head

"Then why aren't you talking?" Quinn asked again a little worried

"I'm...I don't want to say anything because...I'm trying so hard not to laugh right now" Rachel replied as she tried not to let out a giggle.

Quinn huffed then pouted as her wife lost the battle and just laughed.

"Your mean" Quinn mumbled

Rachel continued to laugh but she pulled her wife in for a hug.

"Oh Quinn your too adorable" Rachel replied then kissed her on the lips.

"Ok, you can go with Dylan and I'll have Michele" Rachel added

"Thank you" Quinn muttered

Rachel just giggled and went into Room 3.

Quinn went into her room and sat on the bed and waited. She really didn't want some guy touching her but she would prefer that then some gorgeous woman doing it because she really couldn't handle that right now especially with how the room was set out.

Rachel wandered around the small room the lights were low to create a calming atmosphere and there was some incense burning with calming music playing in the background. It was the same as Quinn's room. Rachel turned around when the door opened and her masseuse came in. Rachel couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, I'm Michele" He said with a friendly smile

"Hello" Rachel chuckled

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"No, no...sorry it's just...I thought you were a girl"

"Oh...yeah I get that a lot" He chuckled

Rachel nodded

"If it is a problem I can swap with Dylan, she's an amazing masseuse, we often joke that she has magic fingers." He replied

"No, no that's fine. I'm sure Dylan's client will enjoy their massage and I'm sure you will be just fine." Rachel replied trying not to laugh...oh Quinn.

Quinn sat on the bed swinging her legs waiting for the guy to show up and so naturally she was a little startled when a young gorgeous brunette woman walked into the room with a sparkling smile.

"Hello I'm Dylan and you must be...Quinn?" She asked as she bent down to look at the file...showing her very much awesome cleavage

Quinn's jaw dropped

"Oh crap" Quinn mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Dylan asked

"N-Nothing" Quinn blushed

"Alright then so we should get started. I'll need for you to take your robe off and get under the towel. Make sure you take your underwear off too" Dylan smiled

Quinn just whimpered.

Dylan turned around to give Quinn some privacy as she got herself ready. Dylan grabbed the stuff that she needed for the massage.

"You ready?" she asked

Quinn just mumbled a yes

Dylan turned around and got ready by setting herself up next to the bed.

"Do you have any preferences?" she asked

"Huh?"

"Vanilla or lavender?" she explained

"Oh...um...vanilla" Quinn answered

"Now, we will be going for the full body massage so if at any point you feel uncomfortable just let me know" Dylan told her she had a husky type of voice...think Angie Harmon.

"That's ok I'm used to having women's hands all over me" Quinn replied

Dylan kinda giggled at that

"I...I mean...I'm married...to a woman. S-So with the gay and the...hands an-and the woman with hands...I'm just gonna shut up now before I dig any deeper" Quinn hid her face in her arms hiding her blush.

Dylan just chuckled at the embarrassed mumbling fool. She could tell she was gonna like Quinn.

Over in Room 3 Rachel was laying on her front with Michele gently working her shoulders.

"So I couldn't help but notice you are married" He spoke up

"Yep"

"Well I'm totally jealous and your husband is very lucky" He replied

"No husband"

"Wife?" He asked a little surprised

"Yep...she's next door with Ms. Magic fingers" Rachel answered

Michele chuckled

"Well she will definitely enjoy herself then" He replied

"Why's that?" Rachel queried

"Because no lesbian can resist her charms. But don't worry she is a professional she's just a big flirt" Michele told her

"I'm not worried. I trust Quinn completely" Rachel replied

"Your lucky to have a relationship like that." He added

Rachel smiled

"Yeah...I am lucky" she replied softly.

Quinn was in a pickle...there she was laying on her front with a gorgeous woman running her hands all over her legs going higher inch by inch and she was about to have an aneurysm from holding in her moans. The woman was good...no really it was like she had magic fingers.

"Um...thanks" Dylan chuckled

Quinn snapped her eyes open

"Oh god I said that out loud didn't I?" She mumbled

"Yeah, but I don't mind...can you um...can you spread your legs a bit more?" Dylan asked with a smirk

Quinn just whimpered but did as she was told.

"Your kinda tight...your leg muscles that is." Dylan told her

Quinn valiantly restrained herself

"Did you do gymnastics?" Dylan asked

"Cheerleader" Quinn replied through a hitched breath as Dylan's fingers got higher.

"Really? Well your muscle tone is really good" Dylan told her

Quinn was dreading it, Dylan's hands were getting really close and she was not proud to admit that she was so very much turned on right now. When Dylan reached Quinn's inner thigh a few inches above the knee she stopped and couldn't help but smirk and let out a small chuckle.

Quinn could die...like really. Why must this happen to her? Why?

The blonde cringed and could feel her face burning with embarrassment.

"I am so sorry" Quinn mumbled

Dylan chuckled

"It's ok...maybe I should focus on your shoulders for a while" She replied.

Quinn just silently nodded.

Rachel was now lying on her back with the towel covering her boobs and lady parts as Michele massaged her upper chest and arms.

"So what is it that you do Ms. Rachel?" he asked

"Well I just finished a show on the stage playing Lucy in the Jekyll and Hyde musical-"

"Oh my gosh I saw that! That was you?" He interrupted

Rachel nodded with a big smile

"I knew I'd seen you somewhere before. You were amazing!" He said excitedly

"Well thank you Michele that is very sweet of you to say" Rachel smiled.

"Your voice is spectacular"

"I know" Rachel agreed

"So anyway I just finished that and now I will be going back to my regular job of coaching Glee club" She added

"Oh I loved Glee club. It was my favourite part of high school" He sighed

"Me too! It's where I feel in love with my wife so it holds a special place in my heart" Rachel smiled

"Aww that's adorable" He smiled back

"Ok Quinn are you ready to turn over?" Dylan asked

"Do I have too?" She mumbled still embarrassed about before

"Yeah you kinda do" Dylan chuckled

Quinn grumbled and awkwardly turned over trying to keep the towel in place and trying to ignore the mass of wetness coating her thighs right now.

Now on her back Quinn looked up to see Dylan hovering over her with her charming smile.

"Ok so...try not to get too excited ok?" The brunette teased

Quinn cringed and dramatically brought her hands up to cover her face but unfortunately that just made her towel fall and now she was effectively flashing her masseuse.  
Once she realized this the next few seconds was filled by Quinn awkwardly trying to cover herself back up with Dylan trying to help.

Once all her lady parts were covered once more Quinn was pretty much dead from embarrassment.

"Why do I even leave the house?" She muttered to herself.

"Well...I'm glad I didn't call in sick today" Dylan mumbled to herself.

"I'm like a walking embarrassment" Quinn rambled

"It's not that bad...I mean I've had some guys in here who literally blow their load from my massages" Dylan tried to comfort her

Quinn pulled a disgusted face

"Ew" she shivered

"I know right? Although I'm betting you were pretty close before" she teased

"No I wasn't" Quinn quickly replied and looked away sheepishly.

The brunette just laughed

"Are you ready for me to continue?" She asked

"I guess...I mean I've already grossed you out by being aroused by your massage and I've flashed you so what's the worst that could happen now right?" Quinn asked

"Well...one guy fell off the table once so there's always that" Dylan replied

"Not helping" Quinn grumbled.

Dylan smiled and went back to her job working away at Quinn's arms and upper chest. All the while Quinn was thinking: oh god she's touching my boobs, hot woman is touching my boobs!

Rachel wrapped her robe around herself as Michele cleaned up the work area.

"Well that was very relaxing thank you Michele"

"Your very welcome" He smiled back

"I better get going and get Quinn so we can get our hands and feet done." Rachel informed him.

"Alright well I hope you enjoy yourselves and come back soon" He replied as he held the door open for the brunette

"I will thank you again" Rachel smiled

Her smile soon faded when she saw Quinn sitting in the waiting room not looking quite as relaxed as she was.

"Quinn? Honey you ok?"

Quinn just nodded

"How was your massage?" Rachel asked

"Fine" Quinn answered

Rachel sat next to her wife

"Sweetie what's wrong?" She asked a little concerned

"Dylan was a girl" Quinn huffed

"Yeah?" Rachel replied a little confused

Quinn just gave her a pointed look...Rachel had seen this look before...sadly she'd seen it a lot of times.

"Oh...you mean you..." Rachel replied

Quinn looked like a sad guilty panda when she nodded

"I'm so sorry Rach, I tried so hard not to" She said almost in tears.

"It's ok...I know you didn't mean to" Rachel sighed and pulled her wife into a hug.

"Stupid unisex names" Quinn mumbled into Rachel's shoulder.

After that ordeal the two women headed off to get their nails done. They got to sit side by side in a comfy chair while two women gave them a manicure.

"Would you ladies like to get acrylic nails they're 20% off today?" One of the women asked

"No thanks we need short nails for tonight" Quinn replied

"Oh my god Quinn" Rachel muttered to herself in disbelief.

The two nail technicians looked confused.

"Ignore her" Rachel sighed

"What did I say?" Quinn asked a little confused.

Rachel gave her a pointed look

"Oh come on they didn't even get it. It's not like I said we need short finger nails so we can have sex without worrying about getting jabbed with a nail while were down there" Quinn hushed.

"Quinn I'm fairly certain that these two lovely women are not deaf and therefore they clearly just heard you so please just...stop talking" Rachel replied

Quinn looked at the two women who were obviously trying not to laugh.

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled

The rest of the session was done in silence...well it was for Quinn because she didn't want to embarrass herself even more than she had already that day.

After their manicure they had their pedicures and were now on their way to get their facials. Rachel had noticed a slight mood change in her wife as they walked to the next station.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Rachel asked

"I'm fine" Quinn mumbled

Rachel stopped walking confusing Quinn for a moment.

"Why'd you stop?" The blonde asked

"Something's up...talk to me Quinn" Rachel insisted

Quinn sighed and sat down on the bench that lined the wall Rachel moved to sit next to her feeling slightly worried.

"What is it?"

"Do I embarrass you?" Quinn asked softly

"What?"

"I mean I know I can sometimes find myself in situations where I end up making a fool of myself but...do I embarrass you?" Quinn asked again.

Rachel sighed

"Sometimes" She replied truthfully

Quinn looked down and looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey sweetie don't cry" Rachel rushed out and gently lifted Quinn's chin up.

"I'm sorry" Quinn mumbled

"For what?"

"For being embarrassing...I really don't mean to be" She softly cried

Rachel felt bad and pulled her wife in for a hug.

"Baby please don't apologize. I didn't say it was a bad thing...I mean yes sometimes you go into way to much detail but I know you don't mean to. You don't do it on purpose I understand that" Rachel replied.

"But you said I embarrass you" Quinn mumbled

"Quinn I don't mean it in the way you are thinking. Yes you sometimes embarrass me but I have never and will never be ashamed of you. I am so...so proud to be your wife. I love you more than anything...most of the time I just get embarrassed _for_you because let's face it sweetie you do, do some embarrassing shit" Rachel replied

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at Rachel swearing. Rachel just smiled.

"Do you feel better now?" The brunette asked

Quinn nodded

"Good...now come on let's go get our facials and then we can go and have some sex" Rachel replied

Well now that brightened up Quinn's sad face.

That afternoon after spending the day having their relaxing spa treatments and spending an hour or so in the hot tub our two lovely ladies headed back to their room to find a dessert tray set up with lots of different chocolaty goodness.

"Our kids are awesome" Quinn smiled as she looked at all the deserts

"I concur" Rachel smiled when she saw some vegan friendly stuff.

They settled down on the bed and playfully fed each other the various treats which ended with a make out session that included licking melted chocolate off each other's bodies. All in all it was a very good night.

The next morning Quinn woke up to a sight she would never get tired of seeing. Her wife lying next to her completely naked. Smiling to herself and remembering all of the things they did last night Quinn gently traced her fingers up and down Rachel's body. Rachel couldn't help but giggle when Quinn hit a rather sensitive spot.

"You awake baby?" Quinn whispered

Rachel shook her head but had a smile on her face. Quinn just chuckled and went to lean over to kiss her wife when she cringed.

"Ugh oh gross I'm stuck to the bed!" Quinn sighed

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her wife

"Rach help I'm stuck" Quinn pouted

"On what?" she asked slightly giggling

"The bed...stupid melted chocolate"  
Quinn grumbled

Rachel just laughed as she pealed the bed sheet off of Quinn's back there was chocolate everywhere.

"Ugh...was good at the time but not so much afterwards" Rachel muttered.

"On the plus side now you have to shower with me" Quinn smiled happily

"And why is that exactly?" Rachel asked a little amused

"Because I need you to scrub my back...and then my front...and by scrub my front I actually mean that you should go down on me" Quinn smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes but was so not going to object to that.

~~~ Later That Afternoon ~~~

After getting back from their night at the hotel Quinn made plans to spend the afternoon with Grace and Beth. This would be the first time the three of them would actually spend time together. Grace and Beth had gotten to know each other a bit more and hung out every now and then but the three of them have yet to spend time together.

Quinn picked up Beth then headed over to the high school to pick Grace up from soccer practice. Her training had increased in the last month as the grand final championships were coming up and there were rumours floating around that a college scout was going to be there. Grace wanted the scholarship and a defiant spot at the college that she wanted. So she had been spending more time practicing and training.

Beth and Quinn were a little early so they sat up on the bleachers and watched Grace train with her team.

"Wow she's really good" Beth said in awe

"Of course she is, she's a Fabray" Quinn smiled proudly.

Beth just chuckled.

"So things are getting better then?" She asked

Quinn nodded

"Yeah...thank god. I hated feeling like I was losing her...and having her so angry with me." Quinn sighed

"I think she gets it now" Beth replied

"I think so too. I make sure to make time for her...for all my kids and you. I think I just got caught up in it all. I mean for 23 years my only memory of you was when I held you for a few minutes and then when you were in the nursery. Then you show up and...I guess I just wanted to make up for lost time" Quinn explained.

"I guess it didn't help that I look like you and we are very similar whereas Grace is more like Rachel well in appearance and she felt like she wasn't needed." Beth added

"Yeah...but really she's pretty much me inside Rachel's body...ok I just heard what that sounded like and I soooo did not mean to make that sound dirty." Quinn rambled.

"I get what you mean" Beth laughed

As the two blondes chatted Grace and her team began to warm down and head off to the locker room. The very same locker room that Sofia refuses to go into due to her having PTSD...according to her anyway.

Grace headed up to the bleachers instead when she noticed her mother and Beth. Grace was in her shorts and sports bra, hair up and kinda sweaty.

"Hey" she greeted them

"Hey sweetie...we got here early, your team is looking good" Quinn replied

Grace nodded

"Yeah but we could be better" she added

"Are you crazy? Grace you have nothing to worry about" Beth replied.

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Grace" Quinn's face turned a little stern

"What?" The teen replied a little worried

"Please tell me that is not what I think it is on your stomach"

Grace looked down and blushed slightly. She didn't think it was that noticeable. Sofia had done it a few days ago.

"What is it with you and hickies on your stomach?" Quinn asked slightly horrified

"I don't know! It just feels nice" Grace blurted out

Now it's awkward.

"Yep...no mistaking you two are related" Beth tried not to giggle as she mumbled to herself.

"Why are you mad? You said we could do stuff" Grace asked

"Just because we said that you could doesn't mean I want to see any evidence of it occurring. I like to live in my ignorant bubble of bliss where all my children are still virgins and never ever grow up!" Quinn ranted and finished with a pout.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok well while you're living in your bubble I'm going to go shower and get changed" Grace told her.

When Grace came back out of the locker room the trio headed off for a late lunch. It was a tiny bit awkward in the car during the drive over to mall but that was only because Quinn had unfortunately shared some info about her stay at the hotel that Grace and Beth really didn't want to or need to know about.

"Sorry" Quinn mumbled with her cheeks turning pink.

Beth and Grace looked slightly horrified

"You know I've lived with her my whole life and I will never get used to her random over-shares" Grace muttered to Beth.

"I think she's gotten worse as she's aged" Grace added

"Hey! I can hear you; I'm not deaf or old!" Quinn grumbled

"Shh you're aggravating the old person" Beth giggled

Grace tried and failed to hold in her laugh...Quinn was not amused. She glared at the two in true HBIC form.

"I too have lived with you your whole life Gracie and I know a truck load of embarrassing things to share" Quinn threatened

The brunette's face fell and Beth giggled.

"Like for starters don't think Santana hasn't told me that she caught you ogling her boobs" Quinn stated

"Mom!" Grace shrieked

"Or when you were five you thought your nipples were mosquito bites" Quinn added with a giggle

Grace looked horrified as Beth tried not to laugh...she failed.

"Ok! Ok! We get it! Please stop talking!" Grace begged.

The two blondes just laughed.

It turned out to be a good day for the three. They had lunch and walked around the shops for a bit but cut that short because Grace was getting bored. They headed back to the Berry-Fabray house and had some coffee before Grace headed out to spend some time with Sofia. Quinn was a little surprised but very happy to see Grace actually hug Beth and that throughout the day it seemed like Grace's anger and confusion about the whole situation was finally starting to ease.

~~~ Lopez-Pierce House ~~~

Santana sat in the kitchen with her mother as the two had coffee and caught up.

"So mama this is like the sixth time you've come to New York in the last two months" Santana stated

"Yes...is that good or bad?" Maria asked

"It's good" Santana smiled

Maria smiled back

"I wanted to talk to you about something Tana"

"What is it?"

"Well I was thinking...of moving out here, permanently" Maria informed her

Santana couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face though she tried to down play it because...she's like...a total bad ass.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes...I don't really have anything for me back in Lima...your brothers haven't come by since your Papi died and when I go to see them it's obvious they don't really care. I want to be here with my baby girl" Maria explained

Santana tried not to cry but she couldn't help the few tears that fell. Maria reached across the table and took her daughter's hand into her own.

"I am so proud of you Santana...you are so much stronger than I am." Maria softly told her

"Te quiero mamá" Santana mumbled

"Te amo Santana"

Santana quickly stood up and engulfed her mother into a big hug.

"You can stay here while you look for something. Me and Britt can search the net for different places in the areas that you want." Santana rambled

"Tana sweetie I've kind of already bought that apartment I was staying in" Maria told her

"Oh...well...you could still stay here while you wait for your stuff to come "

Maria smiled at her daughter's eagerness

"Your family won't mind?" she asked

"Pfft screw them" Santana waved off with a smirk

Maria just laughed

"Don't worry Mami, Britt loves you and so does Ben and Ducky"

"Well thank you" Maria replied.

"Ma I'm bored!" Sofia whined as she dragged her feet into the kitchen.

"Where's your mom and Ben?"

"I don't know...they went out somewhere and left me here with you" Sofia sighed

"Oh don't sound too happy about it" Santana replied sarcastically

"I love you mommy" Sofia replied sarcastically back

Santana's response was to flip her off.

"I will never understand the relationship you two have" Maria mumbled to herself

"Hey Grams" Sofia added as she sat next to Maria

"Hello Sofia"

"Eh you can call me Ducky if you want. Everybody else does" Sofia informed her

Maria just smiled

"So what can I do? I'm bored" Sofia whined again

"Where's your girlfriend?" Santana asked

"Playing soccer and then going out with Aunty Q and Beth. We're meeting up tonight" She replied.

"And by meeting up you mean?"

"We're gonna watch a movie" she replied.

"Is that all?" Santana asked

"No Ma we're gonna have sex on the couch afterwards" Sofia replied

"Well it's not like you haven't done that before" Santana stated

"Mama! Don't tell Grams stuff like that geez!" Sofia hissed as she began to blush a little

Maria wasn't sure if she should laugh or be slightly mortified right now. Santana knew what to do...she laughed.

"Hey she's gotta get used to it. Mami's going to stay with us for a while." Santana informed her with a bright smile

Sofia was going to say something rude but she couldn't help but notice how happy her Ma looked right now.

"How come?" Sofia asked

"I bought the apartment. I'm going to be moving to New York and your Ma offered to let me stay while I wait for my things to arrive" Maria replied

"Oh…Cool beans" she smiled

"There you go that's something you can do. You can set up the guest room for your Grandma" Santana told her

Sofia groaned but got up and did it anyway.

~~~ Class Presentations ~~~

"My Awesome Family by Charlotte Berry-Fabray." Charlie announced with a big grin

"My family is awesome because we have lots of fun together and we all love each other. I have lots of people in my family but that's ok.

I have the best big sister in the world. Her name is Grace and she is really good at playing soccer. I also have the best brother in the world. His name is Toby and he always plays with me and protects me from spiders.

My mommies are even better though because they are super funny especially my mom. My Ma is the best singer in the whole wide world and she is a really good actor as well and she is teaching me all the stuff I need to know to be a famous Broadway Star.

I have two Aunts who live next door who are super awesome too. Aunty B is a really good dancer and Aunty San is just as funny as my mom. Sofia is my sister's girlfriend and they love each other.

Ben is my best friend forever. He is an amazing ballet dancer and I know that we will always be together.

Becky and Max and Hannah aren't part of my real family but they live with us and they are super awesome too. Hannah is from Australia and she talks funny. She let me try this weird Australian food stuff...it was brown and sorta like peanut butter...it was gross.

Then there's my Grandma and my three Grandpas and also Beth who is my mommies daughter.

So that is my family. We are awesome and I love them." Charlie finished her presentation with a big smile.

The classroom applauded the little girl as the teacher took the floor.

"And that concludes our presentation for the afternoon. I just want to say that everybody did an awesome job so let's all give ourselves a big clap!" She smiled proudly at her class.

"Thank you all for coming and if you want to have a chat I'll be here till 6pm but if not then please feel free to go into the main hall for snacks and drinks" The teacher informed the parents.

Charlie skipped over to her two mommies who were so proud of their little girl.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Charlie and lifted her up into a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you" Quinn told her

"Thanks mommy." Charlie smiled

"It was the best presentation ever" Rachel added

"Even better than the one about why we should never play with super glue?" Charlie asked

Quinn blushed a little and Rachel tried not to laugh

"Yes, baby. Even better than that one" Rachel replied.

"I agree" Charlie nodded

"Did you want to speak with Mrs. Wright?" Rachel asked Quinn

"Nah I'm not fussed. Everything seems to be fine. But you can if you want" Quinn replied

"No I don't think it's necessary. Do you two want me to grab some food from the hall?" Rachel asked

"Yes please" Charlie nodded

"Sure" Quinn replied

"Ok, be back soon"

"Alright miss smarty pants show me some of your work" Quinn asked her daughter

"I'll show you our tree!" Charlie replied excitedly and grabbed her mom's hand pulling her along.

On the wall was a big tree made up of cardboard.

"We had to write a poem and then write it on the leaves for the tree. Because it's Poet-Tree...get it?" Charlie asked

Quinn nodded

"Which ones yours baby?" she asked

"This one!" Charlie pointed

Quinn read out the small poem naturally it was all about singing and dancing. Quinn couldn't help but smile at how adorable her little girl was.

"How did you get so smart?" Quinn asked playfully

"I don't know mommy. I was just born that way" Charlie replied

Quinn just giggled

"Yes you were" she then added

"Come on mommy I want to show you my paintings" Charlie replied with excitement.

And so Charlie pulled her mom along to the art room where all the children's art work was on display they met Rachel on the way and ran into Brittany and Santana with Ben while they were in the art room.

"Ma can me and Ben go play outside on the playground?" Charlie asked

"Is there a teacher out there?" Rachel asked

"Yep Ms. Harris is out there" she replied

"Well...alright but only for a few minutes ok"

"Thanks!" She yelled as the two kids ran off together leaving their mothers in the art room.

"Ugh why do we even have to come to these things?" Santana sighed

"Because we love our son and need to show our support in his education" Brittany replied

"But I don't need to go to his school and have to be surrounded by a bunch of snotty kids to know that my son is superior to all these losers" Santana replied

Quinn and Rachel just rolled their eyes

"San I know our son is like...way better than everyone else but it's still nice to come and see what he does at school." Brittany added.

"Yeah I guess" Santana mumbled

"I mean look at his artwork." Brittany pointed out

"It's way better than all this other crap" Santana added.

"Real nice San. This other 'crap' is children's work...including my baby" Quinn snapped

"I'm keeping it real" Santana shrugged

Quinn just glared at the Latina

"Oh fine, besides Charlie and Ben's the rest is shit" Santana huffed.

"That's what I thought" Quinn replied

While their wives bickered about how awesome their children are Brittany came over to stand with Rachel as they actually looked at the kids work.

"So how's Ben doing? With the bullying and everything?" Rachel quietly asked

"Better...me and Sanny talked with his teacher and she said that since that incident where Toby stepped in things have been better."

"That's good. I'm glad" Rachel smiled

"Me too. Also the dancing and singing had brought him out of his shell. She said that he's more willing to socialize with the other kids...you know we have Charlie to thank for that" Brittany added

Rachel chuckled

"Who would have guessed that two of our kids would fall for each other?" Rachel asked

"I don't know...it's not that unbelievable. I mean we are super awesome Rachel it makes sense." Brittany shrugged.

"Well that is true" Rachel nodded

After looking around at their children's work and chatting with some of the other parents the Fabray's and the Pierce's decided to go out for dinner together.

~~~ The Week End ~~~

It was a bright sunny day as the Lopez-Pierce's and the Berry-Fabray's spent the afternoon together having a fun by playing games in the pool or watching TV and just hanging out. Becky and Hannah were teaching little Max how to swim or at least how to float.

Rachel and Brittany were inside planning the upcoming Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays while Santana and Quinn argued about who out of the two would make a sexier Mrs. Claws.

Sofia and Grace were relaxing in the pool with Hannah and Becky as they played with Max. Toby was inside with Maya watching a movie together. Charlie and Ben were of course off together playing and singing and dancing.


	53. Chapter 53

The Epilogue…

~~~ Quiet! You'll Miss the Humorous Conclusion ~~~

Charlie and Ben were playing on the playground at the park having a grand old time. They played chassy which was kinda pointless because there were only two of them but they didn't care. They played on the slide and the monkey bars. They left the swings till last because that was their favourite.

It was late afternoon and it was that time of day when it was almost time for the sun to set but it was still really bright outside. The two kids were sitting on the swings just enjoying each other's company.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah"

"I just wanted to tell you that...you're my best friend in the whole world and that I love you" Ben smiled

"Aw Ben...that is so sweet. You're my best friend too! And I love you too!" Charlie smiled brightly.

The little girl held her hand out and Ben gladly took it. They sat there on their swings just holding hands as they gently swayed back and forth.

"I also have a song for you." Ben spoke up

"Really?"

"Yep. I was looking for a good song to tell you how much you mean to me and I found the perfect one, well Elvis helped too." He replied

"Can you sing it too me?" Charlie asked excitedly

Ben nodded then cleared his throat.

_**Never found a four leaf clover to bring good luck to me  
No rabbit's foot no lucky star no magic wishing tree  
But I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
When I found you, oh yeah  
**_  
Charlie smiled as she listened to Ben sing to her. She had never heard the song before but she knew then and there that it was definitely going to be her favourite song. Ever.

_**Got no rainbow around my shoulder, no horseshoe on my door  
But I got you to hold me tight and who could ask for more?  
Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
When I found you  
**_  
Becky and Hannah sat under the tree in the park as they kept an eye on Ben and Charlie, they had placed a blanket on the grass as they played with Max who was enjoying being outside looking at all the new and amazing things.

"You've totally gone soft" Hannah teased

"I have not! I'm still a b.i.t.c.h." Becky spelled out

"Ha! Yeah right if you were then you wouldn't spell it out you'd just say it"

"I don't want our son's first word to be a swear word." Becky pouted

"Well living with Quinn I bet his first word would be something like…boobs or my eyes!" Hannah laughed

Becky laughed as well.

"Well I hope not…I would prefer mom…or mama…which do you prefer?" Becky asked

"Huh?"

"Well which one do you want him to call you?" Becky asked

"Becky…I…"

"Hannah I want you to be a part of his life and I know you do too. I saw you drawing up a tattoo with his name in it."

Hannah bowed her head in embarrassment

"So which do you prefer?" Becky smiled and gently nudged her girlfriend

"You can be Mum…and I'll be Mama" Hannah mumbled

"Ok then" Becky simply replied then picked up Max settling him on her lap

"Maxie can you say Mama?" She asked her son

Hannah just chuckled and kissed Becky on the cheek then pulled a funny face making Max smile.

_**I always walk around with all my fingers crossed  
I'm afraid the love I found just might get lost  
**_  
Toby sat confidently on his horse looking all manly and hot. He held his hand out for Maya to take as she hoisted herself up onto the horse with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist to hold onto the rains.

"You're getting good at this" Maya smiled as Toby instructed the horse to start walking

"I had a good teacher" he replied.

The two rode off together down the path towards the small paddock. Toby had planned beforehand and had set up a small picnic for the two of them to share together. Maya seemed to bring out the romantic in him. She didn't mind and neither did he.

As Toby led the horse to their destination he kissed her lovingly on the cheek and then gently whispered

"I love you"

_**So won't you tell me that you love me, hurry up and name the day  
And then I'll know that my good luck is really here to stay  
Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
When I found you**_

Grace and her soccer team had just won their game as the Cheerleaders cheered for them on the sidelines Sofia cheering the loudest she did have something to cheer about though she was dating the captain the one who scored the winning goal. Grace ran up to her girlfriend and jumped into her arms in excitement.

"Gracie you're a fucking star!" Sofia yelled with a massive grin on her face.

Grace pulled the Latina in for a searing kiss

"I got it!" Grace nearly screamed

"Got what?" Sofia asked

"A full ride to any college I want! I got the scholarship!" Grace smiled wide

"But…you're not even a senior"

"I know! But they said it didn't matter…come on let's go home and celebrate" Grace stated then kissed her girlfriend again.

"Kay" Sofia replied still reeling from that kiss

Grace grabbed Sofia's hand and they ran off to their car both giggling and stopping every five seconds to make out. Finally reaching the car Grace stopped confusing Sofia.

"What is it Gracie?" Sofia asked a little concerned

"It's nothing…it's just…I've never been this happy before…I love you…so much Sofia" Grace replied

"And I love you more" Sofia added before leaning in and kissing her best friend, her girlfriend…her soul mate.

"And I am so going to be a trophy wife" The Latina smirked_**  
**_  
_**I always walk around with all my fingers crossed  
I'm afraid the love I found just might get lost  
**_  
Brittany and Santana stood in the kitchen giggling and holding onto each other as they feed each other strawberries and gave soft sweet lady kisses.

"I love you more than rainbows" Brittany giggled

"Well I love you more than...Breadsticks" Santana replied

"Aww Sanny...that's the most romantic thing you have ever said to me" Brittany got all teary eyed.

"Well it's true. You're my everything B." She replied softly.

"Your my everything too...and then some"

Brittany gave her a big smile which Santana returned before leaning in and kissing her like it was the only thing they knew...which really it was.

_**So won't you tell me that you love me, hurry up and name the day  
And then I'll know that my good luck is really here to stay  
Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
When I found you  
**_  
Rachel and Quinn laid tangled up together in their bed slightly out of breath.

"That...was awesome" Quinn smiled lazily.

"Mmhmmm" Rachel agreed as sleep was trying to take over.

"You know it still amazes me sometimes that we're here...that we're married and have three beautiful children" Quinn murmured

"I know...back in high school it just seemed like a dream that wasn't realistic...most high school romances end when college starts...but you and me...we were always a forever deal" Rachel replied as Quinn nodded in agreement.

"I love you Rach" Quinn whispered before kissing her wife

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel smiled softly

Then after a beat.

"You ready for round three?" Quinn asked eagerly and wiggled her eyebrows

Rachel just laughed and nodded her head. Some things will never change. They hadn't for the last twenty years and it probably won't change for the next twenty plus years that's ahead of them...Somehow I don't think either of them will mind all that much.

_**Oh I got lucky, yes I got lucky  
When I found you.  
**_

The End.

* * *

I recommend you listen to the song while you read this chapter.

Whew that was one long ass story! Lol

I never thought that this is where we would be when I wrote that first chapter of Think of the Mail! Gosh that seems like a lifetime ago.

I just want to say thanks to everyone who read/favourite/alerted/reviewed the many…many chapters.

You made me laugh and I hope at some point I made you laugh too.

I'm gonna take a break from writing for a while but I do think I will revisit this crazy universe at some point. Just keep an eye out.

And before they start playing the exit music I just want to say once again THANK YOU and goodnight…or morning depending on where you live…or it might even be afternoon…so really I should just say good 24 hours to you all!

Much love.

P.S. Keep an eye out for that elusive foursome Brittany was talking about…


End file.
